Horribles Seres Humanos
by theblacksheepwriter
Summary: <html><head></head>Stiles es gay y tiene un problema, siempre se termina enamorando del tipo equivocado de hombres. Esos hetero-confundidos y curiosos que no saben quienes son o que quieren. Después de su ultima decepción amorosa y de tocar fondo, junto con sus amigos decide que es momento de hacer algo al respecto de ese tipo de hombres, para mostrarle al mundo quienes son en realidad y exponerlos a</html>
1. Chapter 1

ILUSIÓN

Todo empezó como una broma, Bueno venganza en realidad. Yo estaba en clase de cinematografía muriendo de aburrimiento como de costumbre, mi barbilla descasando sobre mi palma y mis ojos perdidos en la nada. Junto a mi Derek escribía a gran velocidad todo lo que el Sr. Perry estaba diciendo, lo cual es estúpido, considerando que la mitad de la clase era sobre su nieto y sus aventuras, como aquella vez que mordió al perro de la familia jugando a ser uno, pura basura, solo quería traer al pequeño gremlin a la clase y hacernos amarlo tanto como él lo hacía. Como sea yo necesitaba desesperadamente algo que me despertarse and algo pasó casi inmediatamente, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, así que metí la mano en mi bolsillo y lo saqué.

Al Sr. Perry no le importaba, bueno en realidad no se percataba, y yo no era el único con el teléfono en la mano durante la clase, todo el mundo estaba haciendo, todo el mundo menos Derek claro está.

_"Te extraño" _

Decía el mensaje.

Aguanté la respiración y la deje salir en un suspiro ahogado mientras mis mejillas ardían.

Derek me dio un codazo en las costillas, pero sus ojos seguían en la pizarra, aunque sus oídos estaban definitivamente conmigo, luego su ceño se frunció como si estuviese haciéndome una pregunta, y yo supuse que estaba preguntándome sobre Isaac. A Derek no le caía bien Isaac y yo no entendía el porqué, pero cada vez que yo hablaba de lo que Isaac y yo hicimos el día anterior cambiaba el tema o me asesinaba con la mirada cuando no me quería callar, y por supuesto que no estaba celoso, él era hetero y… Bueno, él estaba un poquito preocupado por mí, porque de acuerdo con él, Isaac era el peor tipo de persona que puedes llegar a conocer, esos que nunca saben quiénes son en realidad, esos que dicen _te amo _y no lo dicen en serio, porque no saben lo que significa, porque la única cosa en el mundo que aman es a ellos mismos y al hecho de que el resto del mundo los ame.

Conocí a Isaac en una fiesta de novatos enΩΧΔ cuando nadie me conocía, así que aún no era un perdedor. Estaba junto a la mesa tendiéndole a Derek una bebida, me costó mucho arrastrarlo hasta ahí, pero ¡Hey! Ya no estábamos en la secundaria, si queríamos que las cosas empezaran a cambiar, necesitábamos hacer todo de manera distinta.

Y ahí estábamos nosotros, tratando de actuar como el resto, hasta que Derek no pudo aguantar más y empezó con su cínica charla sobre fiestas de fraternidad, atletas y adolescentes embarazadas, y entonces pasó, alguien estalló a carcajadas junto a nosotros y una delgada chica se acercó a nosotros, era bajita, con piel tan blanca como la nieve, brillantes y delineados ojos verde-botella a juego con su lápiz labial,_ ¡oh mierda! ¡Una gótica!_

Se acercó a nosotros haciendo comentarios sobre sus estúpidas amigas arrastrándola a esa estúpida fiesta, y entonces ambos ahogaron una risita y sus ojos brillaron, pude verlo incluso a través de los lentes de Derek, _¡Oh Dios! ¡Hicieron clic! _

Cuando escuché su nombre casi me ahogué con lo que sea que estaba bebiendo, quiero decir, ¿Allison? ¿En serio? ¿Qué tal, pesadilla funesta? O ¿Princesa del Cementerio? Bueno creo exagere un poco, Allison en realidad era bastante genial, pero en cuanto vi que empezó a juguetear con su cabello mientras hablaba con Derek, supe que era momento de largarme, porque en cuestión de minutos estarían muy ocupados tragándose la saliva del otro.

Vagabundee un rato mirando a las novatas coqueteando con los atletas, al fondo del campo había un grupo de nerds mirando a todos con caras asustadas, ¿por qué vinieron a la fiesta en primer lugar? Era hilarante y triste al mismo tiempo, como sea preferí mantener mis distancias con ellos y dar un paseo por el lugar. Estábamos en otoño y el aire estaba bastante fresco, los arboles estaban desnudos y sus hojas se hallaban desperdigadas por el suelo, había amarillas y naranjas y marrones las más marchitas, que mala suerte que no llevaba mi cámara conmigo, habría tomado fotos geniales esa tarde.

Era casi media noche cuando decidí volver al dormitorio, mi pequeño experimento social era un fracaso oficial, podía burlarme todo lo que quisiera de los nerds, pero en el fondo sabía que era uno de ellos, como sea, no podía encontrar a Derek ni su auto por ninguna parte, aparentemente Miss. Apatía lo llevó a alguna parte para unirse a una secta racista, intercambiar saliva o cualquier otra locura que los heteros hagan. Así que Salí de la fiesta rogando no encontrarlos en teniendo sexo en mi cama, cuando pasó. Estaba caminando por el desolado campus, mire abajo y vi una sombra oscura recostada de un árbol, al principio pensé que era un vagabundo, pero al acercarme comprobé que se trataba de Isaac Lahey, uno de los atletas que vi emborrachándose apenas horas atrás, y en serio que se embriagó.

Me acerqué a él, sus ojos estaban cerrados y con cada respire un fuerte hedor a alcohol llenaba el aire, casi ahogándome, okey no estaba borracho, estaba hecho mierda. Como sea ¿qué estaba haciendo uno de los chicos más geniales de leyes desmayado en medio del campus en una noche tan fría como esa?

"Hey" Dije poniéndome de cuclillas frente a él.

Tenía piel aceituna, cabello corto color café, pecho prominente y… increíblemente tentadores labios sonrosados, un poco hinchados, pero eso solo los hacia ver más apetitosos, Sacudí la cabeza, ¡Oh Dios! Era un psicópata, no puedo creer que en serio consideré en besar a un imbécil desmayado, era una de esas únicas oportunidades en la vida, y definitivamente no iba a tomarla.

"Hey" Repetí sacudiendo su hombro.

Pestañeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, y su cabeza empezó a balancearse como si intense verme bien – ¡ha! Buena suerte con eso-

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, lo cual era estúpido considerando el estado de intoxicación en el que se encontraba.

Jadeó

"¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Después de no obtener respuesta, metí las manos en mis bolsillos para sacar mi teléfono celular, pero entonces sentí el roce de sus helados dedos cerrándose en mi brazo y apretándome con fuerza, no estoy seguro de porqué pero en lugar de frio sentí un intenso calor que me recorrió el cuerpo y se concentró en mis mejillas.

"Estoy bien, Es solo… que soy…una mierda…Así que me voy a…" Intentaba decir mientras casi caía inconsciente de nuevo, pero me las arregle para sostenerlo por los hombros.

"Tienes que ir a tu dormitorio o te vas a morir del frio aquí"

No bromeaba, podía ver nuestros alientos, a ese paso no aguantaría hasta el amanecer.

"Yo…Yo…" Balbuceaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Sus piernas cedieron y cayó, pero yo fui más rápido –aunque no más fuerte- y me las arreglé para atraparlo antes de que su frente golpeara el suelo. Lo levante y puse su brazo sobre mi hombro.

"¿Dónde queda tu dormitorio?" Dije rogando para que no se desmayase de nuevo y terminásemos los dos en el suelo.

No respondió, tal vez debería haberlo dejado allí, digo, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? No podía simplemente llevarlo a mi dormitorio ¿Verdad? Seria súper incomodo pasar la noche con un desconocido, ¡Con un jodidamente sexy desconocido! Pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

Cuarenta minutos, ¡Me tomó unos increíbles cuarenta minutos caminar tres pasillos para llevarlo hasta mi dormitorio! Tuve que parar un par de veces para tomar algo de aire, por no mencionar las tres veces que mis brazos desfallecieron y lo deje caer. La mayoría de los dormitorios estaban bastante callados y oscuros, había uno que otro donde podías oír unos gemidos, pero no era la gran cosa.

Lo deje junto a la puerta para poder sacar mis llaves y asegurarme de que la habitación estaba vacía antes de meterlo dentro, desafortunadamente no era así, Mr. Cínico y su princesa del cementerio, estaban ocupados haciendo sus cosas dentro, por suerte para mí no era en mi cama. Tan pronto como encendí la luz, se separaron y se me quedaron mirando atónitos, sentí un golpe de culpa en el estómago, pobre Derek, no había tenido mucha acción en su vida, bueno yo tampoco había tenido, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que arruinarle la diversión.

"¡Oye!" Derek se quejó, su rostro enrojeció mientras Allison se cubría los senos con la manta, "¡Tienes que golpear primero!" Reprochó.

"¿Para entrar en mi propia habitación?" Resoplé con sarcasmo, retrocediendo para arrastrar a Isaac dentro –mis brazos no aguantarían levantarlo de nuevo, y aún tenía que subirlo a la cama-

"Es…Espera un minuto… ¿Y este quién es?" Preguntó boquiabierto mirándome como si yo acabara de secuestrar al pobre bastardo.

"Es Isaac Lahey, es de leyes" Allison dijo atónita poniendo su sujetador ¿Rosa?, y saliendo de la cama

"De veras lo siento, es que no podía abandonarlo así, estaba solo y se iba a morir del frio allá afuera" Me disculpé.

Ella se acercó a mí y lo tomó de un brazo para ayudarme arrastrarlo dentro.

Derek se puso sus pijamas de los Power Rangers – ¡Sí!, era todo un perdedor- y nos ayudó a meter a Isaac a la cama. Después de eso Allison se fue, pero no sin primero darle un beso a Derek en la mejilla que hizo que ambas ardieran, luego se despidió de mí y me disculpe de nuevo por fastidiarles el encuentro, me dijo que no importaba porque yo era un buen tipo por salvar a Isaac.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella Derek me asesino con la mirada.

"¿Qué?" Dije frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza cuando decidiste traerte un idiota borracho a mi habitación?" Dijo encolerizado.

"¿Tu habitación? ¡También es mía! Y no tenía opción, no se acuerda ni de su nombre" Protesté.

"¡Era mi oportunidad de tener sexo!, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hice y me arruinaste la oportunidad simplemente porque querías tirarte a un borracho que ni siquiera conoces" Derek reprochó con enojo.

Un chillo helado me apuñalo en el pecho. "No pensaba hacer nada con el" Dije sintiendo como la rabia me carcomía por dentro.

"¿No es eso lo que hace la gente como tú?" Preguntó escupiendo montones de saliva como si se tratase de un perro rabioso.

Sentí la repentina urgencia de tirármele encima y patearle el trasero, pero en cambio me acerque a mi cama.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Derek indagó, sus mejillas estaban incluso más rojas que cuando Allison lo beso, parecía que había entendido la gravedad de sus palabras.

"¡Lo voy a despertar! Vamos a dormir en un banco o algo, y no te preocupes, mañana en la mañana solicitare cambio de dormitorio, ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez me pongan con alguien como yo!" Gruñí irritado.

"No seas estúpido, tu sabes que eso no fue lo que quise decir" Respondió con voz temblorosa, "Yo solo…olvídalo ¿está bien? Solo dije una estupidez porque estaba enojado, eso es todo"

¡Yo estaba tan furioso! Y definitivamente iba a solicitar una transferencia a primera hora de la mañana, digo, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Dieciocho años de Amistad y aun teníamos ese tipo de discusiones al menos dos veces al año, le saque las zapatillas a Isaac y lo deje dormitando pacíficamente en mi cama antes de girarme sobre mis talones.

El sofá estaba lleno de libros y algunas prendas de ropa, empecé a quitárselas de encima mientras Derek volvía a su cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me preguntó confundido.

"Intentando dormir" Respondí a regañadientes.

"¡Stiles vamos!, sabes que no puedes dormir ahí, ven a la cama y deja de actuar como un niño"

¿Yo estaba actuando como un niño? _Esto tiene que ser una broma_, ¡Mierda! Estaba tan incómodo en el sofá, pero definitivamente no iba a meterme en su cama, en serio estaba enojado con él, y además su trasero y el de Allison estuvieron desnudos en esa misma cama solo minutos atrás, así que fingí un ronquido y cerré mis ojos. Derek me llamo un par de veces pero finalmente se dio por vencido, y después de media hora finalmente logre conciliar el sueño.

Cuando abrí los ojos la mañana siguiente, Isaac se había ido, y mi habitación olía como una licorería, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me dolía y solo añoraba descansar un poco en mi cama. Por alguna extraña razón tenía una resaca emocional, ahora sentía como que había hecho algo realmente estúpido por meter a Isaac en mi habitación, Isaac probablemente pensaba que era alguna clase de enfermo psicópata o algo por el estilo, y luego estaba Derek, la rabia aun me quemaba por dentro pero… ¿En serio iba a tirar dieciocho años de Amistad a la basura por esa tontería? Bueno no era ninguna tontería, pero era cierto que le arruine el polvo, y él ya había admitido que se había equivocado así que….

Derek llegó del baño cuando me estaba levantando, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y olía a lavanda, se sentó junto a mí y se disculpó al menos diez veces mientras me decía lo buen amigo que había sido todos esos años y lo buena persona que era por salvar a Isaac de morirse de frio. Después de que acepte sus disculpas a regañadientes me invito a ver una película con Allison esa tarde, pero le dije que no, ya les había arruinado la primera cita –si es que podía llamársele así- era mejor mantenerme al margen de su relación por un tiempo para no hacerlos sentir incomodos o peor joderles el polvo de nuevo, yo estaba cansado de todos modos y necesitaba algo de descanso, verdadero descanso, así que después de que Derek se fue para desayunar con Allison me metí en mi cama que aun olía al perfume de Isaac y un poco a alcohol –Necesitaba lavar mi almohada lo más pronto posible, o pronto no podría sacarme su aroma de la cabeza – y trate de dormir un poco.

Estaba bastante seguro que no puse el seguro en la puerta antes de irme a dormir, así que cuando tocaron desee estar aún enojado con Derek así podría darle un manotazo por olvidar sus llaves, ¡De nuevo!

Golpearon de nuevo y salí de la cama maldiciendo para mis adentros mientras me acercaba a grandes zancadas, con la rabia quemándome por dentro pero esta de desvaneció instantáneamente cuando abrí la puerta, siendo reemplazada por una repentina inseguridad, y vergüenza que hicieron que mi corazón saltara, o tal vez fue algo más, ¡porque Isaac! ¡Si ese Isaac! Estaba de pie en mi portal, un limpio y recién afeitado Isaac que lucía como un Dios Griego, con intensos ojos esmeralda, cinceladas facciones, un nudo se ató en la boca de mi estómago.

"Eh… Hola" Dijo apenado.

¡Oh Dios! Un tipo como el no debería sonrojarse en frente de alguien como yo, pero lo hizo, ¡lo hizo!

"Te traje esto"

Después de escucharlo decir eso, me las arregle para despegar mi mirada de la suya y vi que en sus enormes brazos llevaba una bolsa de buñuelos y un latte que tenía un olor fuerte y robusto, mi estómago gruño y me sonrojé.

"No sabía que te gustaba, yo solo…"

"Si me gustan, gracias" Me apresure a decir, tomando la bolsa y el latte.

"Yo debería ser el que agradece, después de lo que hiciste por mi" Balbuceó con la mirada fija en mis pies.

"No fue nada, tu hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi" Respondí con una sonrisa aunque por la mirada en sus ojos asumí que no lo habría hecho.

"En fin, solo quería darte las gracias" Terminando girando sobre sus talones.

"¡Espera!" Lo detuve sin estar seguro de que estaba haciendo "¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunté el giraba la cabeza y me miraba atónito.

"No es que quiera ser un entrometido… digo, anoche dijiste unas cosas bastante preocupantes y no digo que debas hablar conmigo, pero yo te escucharía…" ¡_Oh Dios Stiles! ¡Cállate! ¡Solo Cállate! _"Quiero decir, que deberías de hablar con tus amigos o alguien" Genial, vomito verbal, que embarazoso.

"Yo…" Empezó, aun mirándome como si fuese un extraterrestre, pero entonces… empezó a contarme lo que le estaba pasando.

Bueno para hacer el cuento corto, El Sr. Lahey –Y no hablo de Isaac, sino de su papá y algunos de sus tíos- es uno de los abogados más importantes del país, y había estado presionando duro a su hijo desde que estaba en secundaria, a Isaac le gustaba la abogacía y todo lo relacionado a ella, pero estaba teniendo una mala racha con algunas de sus materias –prácticamente todas- así que su familia empezó a darle la espalda, y el día antes de la fiesta el Sr. Lahey se emborrachó cuando Isaac estaba de visita y empezó a girarle que estaba avergonzando a la familia con su notas.

Era increíble, en serio se veía afectado por las palabras de su papa, y yo en mi interior me preguntaba ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él era puro musculo y genialidad, ¡Incluso su cara triste era sexy! No tenía sentido, ¿Cómo podía este tipo de chico tener sentimientos reales? Aun no se la respuesta a esa pregunta, digo, algunas veces siento que en realidad no tienen y que todo es parte de su juego pero entonces… ¡Oh Dios! Verás a lo que me refiero más adelante y te prometo que estarás tan confundido como yo lo estaba en esa situación.

Así que… Básicamente Isaac necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual recostarse, y yo no tenía suficientes problemas en mi vida –en realidad si los tenía- y así es como nuestra historia empezó.

Después de eso Derek volvió y Isaac se fue avergonzando disculpándose por marcharse tan pronto pero debía estudiar para una prueba que tenía el lunes, y eso fue todo, no lo vi en dos semanas, simplemente se desvaneció y habría sido estúpido buscarlo, habría pensado que yo era un acosador, no era como que iba a aparecer en su dormitorio así como: Hola ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Sigue tu papá siendo un imbécil? ¿Necesitas alguien con quien hablar? ¡NO! Tenía que afrontarlo, ese pequeño momento de intimidad entre nosotros era un hecho aislado y no podía forzarlo, no importaba que tanto deseara verlo a él y a su rostro cincelado, el destino no quería ponerse de acuerdo conmigo, al menos no al principio.

Dos semanas después, salía de mi clase de post-producción preparándome para tomar algunas fotos de paisajes para mi clase de fotografía cuando tropecé con alguien y todas mis cosas terminaron en el suelo.

"¡Oh Hola!" Una voz vagamente familiar dijo justo después de que me tire al suelo a recoger mis pertenencias, algo se retorció dentro de mí en cuanto escuché esa voz.

Subí la mirada estupefacto, ¡Era él! Un nudo se me ató en el estómago, -¡Si, de nuevo!

"Hola" Conteste casualmente, aunque en realidad moría de la emoción por dentro.

Se arrodillo para ayudarme a recoger mis cosas y nuestras manos se encontraron en los tickets para la película de esa noche.

"¡Cielos!" Dijo con entusiasmo "Audaz" leyó el nombre en el ticket.

Me quedé boquiabierto.

"¿La conoces?" Le pregunté, sintiendo un extraño calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

"Si, me encantó el libro, no sabía que estaban grabando una película" Dijo anonadado.

Audaz era una de mis novelas Young-Adult favoritas, sobre una chica que descubre que su mundo es una simulación de computadora y se enamora perdidamente de un tipo bastante valiente, tenía un montón de romance pero era básicamente sangre y acción, si olvídate de los musicales, yo no era de ese tipo de cliché andante, como sea, Derek y yo conseguimos las entradas un par de días atrás, si, esa era nuestro placer culposo, esperar largas horas en líneas para conseguir las primeras entradas para ver increíbles películas basadas en nuestros libros favoritos.

"¿Puedo ir contigo esta noche?" Pregunto con una media sonrisa,

Mi estómago dio un vuelco, él…quería salir conmigo, ¿Cómo…en una cita?

"¡SI!' dije rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa, ¡Ay mierda! Estaba haciendo el ridículo. "Quiero decir, si quieres ir está bien por mi" Me apresuré a corregirme para no verme tan desesperado como en realidad estaba, aun no podía creer que le gustase Audaz y que fuésemos a verla juntos esa noche.

Pase toda la tarde probándome diferentes atuendos con la esperanza de encontrar uno que no me hiciese ver tan debilucho, tal vez debí aceptar la oferta de Derek de ir al gimnasio con el como había estado hacienda desde que entramos en la universidad, el incluso ya estaba empezando a ganar algo de musculo, pero yo no podía aguantarlo, era más dolor del que un humano podría soportar, por no mencionar que la mayoría de los chicos en el gimnasio local estaban muy buenos y si llegaba a tener una erección frente a ellos no podría aguantar la humillación.

Me di por vencido a las seis cuando Derek entró en la habitación listo para ducharse y me encontró mirándome al espejo junto a una pila de ropa descartada.

No hay mucho que contar sobre esa noche, aparte de que nos perdimos los dos primeros minutos porque Derek se saltó una señal de alto y nos multaron. Isaac ya estaba allí esperándonos cuando llegamos, saludó a Derek y a Allison y todos entramos en la película. Isaac se sentó junto a mí por supuesto y fue un poco incómodo, no podía concentrarme en la película porque sabía que el chico más sexy del mundo estaba sentado justo a mi derecha, respirando el mismo aire que yo. La película era muy parecida al libro, aunque cambiaron algunos detalles pero no era la gran cosa.

Después de la película Isaac me pidió mi número, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar una risa estúpida delante de él, aun no estaba seguro sobre él y como se sentía sobre mi así que no podía dejarme hacer algo estúpido y arruinarlo todo.

Esa noche me envió un mensaje de texto ¿Puedes creerlo? Bueno será mejor que lo creas, porque es la verdad. Me preguntó que si querría salir con un rato y hablar después de su práctica de futbol, obviamente le dije que sí y luego tuve una placentera noche de sueño, aunque desperté un par de veces para ver si me había escrito de nuevo.

Al día siguiente nos conseguimos en el campo de futbol luego de la práctica, ese uniforme todo apretado y sudoroso, la tierra en su rostro y la grama en su pecho era tan… difícil no mirar.

"¡Hey te ves bien!" Dijo cuándo me vio acercarme.

¡Si, lo sé! ¡Dijo que me veía bien! ¡Dijo que me veía bien!

Me sonrojé, Bueno no me sonrojé, me convertí en un jodido tomate, pero ¿A quién le importaba? Él pensaba que yo me veía bien, en fin las cosas no salieron como esperábamos, había olvidado que tenía que estudiar para una prueba que tenía el día siguiente, así que se disculpó y me dijo que me escribiría luego.

Ese "Te escribo luego" duro dos días, si, no tuve noticias de el en dos días, durante esos días estuve tentado a escribirle, pero no quería parecer un acosador, ¡Rayos! Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, como sea, me escribió para encontrarnos en la pizzería de la avenida, y fui sintiéndome un poco enojado, lo cual era estúpido porque solo éramos amigos, le pregunté sobre su examen y sus mirada se oscureció, me dijo que no lo había hecho muy bien y que después de la prueba salió con su novia para intentar olvidar todo el asunto, además ellos habían estado un poco apartados últimamente y el temía que podría perderla…. Si, Leíste bien, ¡NOVIA! ¡Dios! Fui tan estúpido, trate de lucir como que no me afectó o que me dijo, pero claro que lo hizo, definitivamente lo hizo.

Cambió el tema y empezó a hablarme de las venideras películas que teníamos que ver, él y Kelly no iban muy seguido al cine, aparentemente ella no era muy fanática que digamos de las películas, ¡Oh Kelly empezaba a convertirse en mi persona menos favorita en el mundo!, solo iban cuando estaban proyectando alguna comedia romántica, ¿En serio? ¿Sin zombis? ¿Sin tripas y gente muerte? ¿Ningún thriller psicológico? ¡Olvídalo, odiaba a la perra!

Más tarde esa noche llegué a mi habitación con sentimientos mezclados, por un lado estaba el hecho de que Isaac tenía una novia lo que significaba que era hetero pero… Por otro lado había cosas que solo hacía conmigo en vez de con su novia porque ella no entendía sus pasiones, -¡Sí! Estoy hablando de películas- Como sea, estaba triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, básicamente del mismo modo en cómo me sentía cada vez que estábamos juntos, frio y calor en mis huesos y un corazón fuera de control cada vez que su sonrisa cegadora me alcanzaba.

Derek y Allison quienes habían estado jugando scrabble se me quedaron mirando perplejos cuando rechace su invitación de unírmeles, -yo siempre hacia trampa en scrabble pero a ellos parecía gustarles mi repertorio personal con palabras como zorrista- Así que me preguntaron qué estaba pasando, y cometí el grandísimo error de decirles la verdad, perdieron la cabeza, más que todo Derek porque sabía de primera mano toda la mierda por la que tuve que pasar en secundaria, como sea, me prohibieron ver a Isaac de nuevo, en serio, ¿Quién demonios se creían que eran? Derek empezó a decirme que no podía hacerme eso, y yo no podía entender porque estaban tan obstinados con el asunto, no era mi culpa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que Isaac era hetero? No es como que vas caminando por la calle, conoces a alguien y dices "Hola soy hetero" Y de todos modos yo no estaba tan seguro que el fuse completamente heterosexual, y fue un gran error mencionarlo, porque solo hizo que Derek terminara de volverse loco y empezara a gritarme que no podía creer que en serio estuviese considerando revivir toda esa mierda adolescente de nuevo, al final solo lo ignore y me metí a la cama aunque en el fondo sabía que tenían razón y tal vez lo mejor era alejarme de Isaac para siempre.

Así que el día siguiente fui a verlo para decirle adiós, sé que fue tonto, tenía simplemente que olvidar el tema y seguir adelante con mi vida, pero tenía que verlo una última vez, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué demonios le iba a decir, su dormitorio estaba cerca de Leyes lo que significa que tenía que caminar bastante. Los dormitorios en la facultad de leyes eran exactamente iguales a los de mi facultad, excepto por el desorden la mayoría de los dormitorios de leyes se veían bastante limpios y organizados desde las ventanas, por un segundo creí que estaba dentro de una iglesia Mormón y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Toqué la puerta y el automáticamente la abrió para mí, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y llevaba un libro en sus manos, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Era como un dios griego nerd! Mi sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

Sonrió y empecé a sentir mi corazón palpitándome en las orejas, ¿En serio tenía que decir adiós? Tal vez era gay después de todo, o bisexual o al menos heteroflexible, no podía simplemente perderlo, ¡Era un buen chico y un buen amigo!

"¡Oh lo siento, estas ocupado estudiando!" Dije feliz de encontrar una excusa para salir corriendo de allí.

"No te preocupes, ya me había dado por vencido cuando tocaste, no puedo memorizar todas estas cosas, es imposible" Dijo con un sonrisa triste.

Algo me golpeó en la boca del estómago.

"¿Has intentado transcribiéndolo?" Pregunté antes de poder detener a mi entrometida boca.

"¿Transcribiéndolo?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, era una cosa que hacía en secundaria cuando tenía que memorizar un montón de información, escribía todo una y otra vez y para tercera, a veces la cuarta vez ya recordaba todo" Explique mientras me invitaba a entrar ¡Su habitación estaba tan limpia! Me hacía sentir tan avergonzado de la mía.

"¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?" Preguntó mientras me hacía señas de que me le uniera en la cama.

"Estoy seguro de que dará resultado" Respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

Y así fue como terminé no siendo solo un estudiante de filmografía sino también de leyes, ley un montón de leyes y aprendí cientos de cosas geniales como por ejemplo, ¿Sabías que la constitución establece que todos somos iguales ante los ojos de la ley? Sí, eso significa que la gente gay también tiene derechos, genial ¿Verdad? En fin, ahora pasaba mis días estudiando para mis clases y las de Isaac así que tenía un mucho en la cabeza, pero valía la pena, porque gracias a eso pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y eventualmente sus calificaciones subieron y empecé a ver su sonrisa más seguido.

Un día me dijo que les habló a sus padres de mí y contó que morían de ganas por conocerme, me sentí tan avergonzado. Los fines de semana veíamos shows de TV y salíamos a fiestas con Derek, Allison y sus amigas, poco a poco habían estado enfriándose con el tema de Isaac o al menos lo intentaban, pero una que otra vez volvían con sus malintencionados comentarios de que yo terminaría con el corazón roto, y tengo que admitir que sabían de lo que estaban hablando, digo, aun no le había dicho a Isaac que prefería la carne al pescado, pero es que era complicado salir con el tema así de la nada, y por supuesto tampoco es que hice mucho para disuadirlo de pensar que yo estaba saliendo con una de las amigas de Allison, Rebecca –Me gusta llamarla Becca-, pero es que estaba asustado ¿Está bien? Seguía pensando que si descubría la verdad sobre mí no querría ser más mi amigo y no podía permitirme perderlo, él era la razón por la que me despertaba con una sonrisa y me iba a la cama suspirando.

En Marzo Isaac nos dijo para asistir a una fiesta a la que lo habían invitado, y nos presentó a sus amigos, y por la mirada que nos lanzaron a Derek, Allison y a mí no les caímos muy bien, aunque las amigas de Allison eran otra historia por supuesto, en cuestión de segundos estaban sobre ellas ofreciéndoles tragos e intentando metérseles en la ropa interior. Esa noche yo era el único que no bebía porque era mi turno de conducir de vuelta a casa, así que estaba bastante aburrido viéndolos divertirse. Isaac estaba al otro lado de la sala bailando con una cualquiera, me sentía tan solo y celoso, pero no iba a dejar que eso me arruinara mi noche, porque Kelly no salió con nosotros aquel día así que Isaac era libre de bailar con quien quisiera.

Odiaba salir con Isaac y Kelly. Ser la tercera rueda del amor de tu vida es una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer en tu vida –hazme caso, se de lo que hablo-. Kelly era el ser humano más insoportable sobre la faz de la tierra, me refiero a que, siempre tenía algo malo que decir sobre la ropa de Isaac, o mi estilo en música, y siempre estaba quejándose, se quejaba de todo y de todos, como aquel día en la pizzería cuando dijo que éramos muy insensibles por comer carbohidratos frente a ella, o aquella noche en la que el mundo casi exploto porque Isaac no la tomó de la mano en el auto, y puedo jurar que una vez la escuche quejarse de lo molesto que era tener que respirar todo el tiempo, ¡Sí! Era una perra psicópata y no podía entender como Isaac podía aguantarla o ser su novio, en serio, Isaac era divertido, sexy y sensible, pero lo que enserio me volvía loco era pensar como no podía sentirse agradecida de estar con el mejor chico del mundo, ¿Acaso no sabía que cualquiera, literalmente cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar con él?

De vuelta a la fiesta… Isaac beso a la chica con la que estaba bailando y algo agrio me subió por la garganta, acompañado por un nudo que empezó a ahogarme, necesitaba aire fresco, desafortunadamente estaban bailando junto a la puerta, así que Isaac me vio salir de la casa y antes de que incluso pudiera sentarme en los escalones de la pobremente iluminada entrada, él estaba junto a mí.

"Hey ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya te vas?" Preguntó con voz tensa.

Oh, desearía haberme largado, pero alguien tenía que llevar a casa a mi borracho mejor amigo y a su novia la princesa del cementerio, así que sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí entonces?" Indagó arrastrando las palabras, y entonces lo noté, estaba tan borracho como el día que nos conocimos.

No podía mantener la cabeza quieta, empezaba a marearme.

Bueno, vamos a hacer un ejercicio, vamos a pretender que por un momento tu eres yo en esa misma situación, ¿Qué habrías dicho? Bueno, voy a decirte lo que creí que debía decir, yo pensaba a responder algo como "Porque estoy aburrido" o "Porque no me estoy sintiendo bien, creo que mejor me voy" pero por supuesto esa fue una de esas veces en las que mi lengua es más rápida que mi mente y terminé diciendo la primera estupidez que me paso por la cabeza.

"¿Por qué tenías que besar a esa zor…Chica?"

Rogué por que no notase lo que estuve a punto de decir.

"¿Qué estas celoso o algo por el estilo?" Se mofó pesadamente.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco e hice la única cosa razonable que puedes hacer en esa situación, ¡Sip! Me reí también y le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

"No eres mi tipo" Dije entre risas

"Sé que no eres un marica, pero entiendo porque estas tan enojado"

Y ahí estaba, la palabra con "M" y por supuesto no estoy hablando de "Maldición", sino "Marica", la palabra que me persiguió durante toda la secundaria luego de que accidentalmente tuve una erección en los casilleros luego en gimnasia en segundo año, no podía dejar que la gente me tratara en la universidad del mismo modo en cómo me trataban en la secundaria, así que hice lo necesario para no ser tratado de nuevo como un paria, mentí.

"Es Kelly, ella no se lo merece" Solté de repente, fingiendo que me agradaba la reina del hielo.

La cabeza de Isaac dejo de balancearse y sus ojos se fijaron en mi con desconfianza, "¿Kelly?" es una maldita y lo sabes" contesto con una mueca.

"Pero es tu novia, no deberías hacerle eso" Reproché, ¡Oh, esa perra me debía tanto!

"¡Maldición Stily! No es como que me vaya a casar con ella o esta chica, solo estoy divirtiéndome un rato" Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Estaba tan ebrio!

"Entonces, no vas a casarte con Kelly?" Pregunté boquiabierto luchando para no soltar una carcajada de felicidad.

"¿Por qué lo haría? Apenas tengo veinte"

Un profundo alivio me calmó por dentro, así que no se iban a casar, al menos no aun.

"Es… que pensé que la querías" Dije sintiendo una helada hoja de metal atravesándome el pecho.

"No, yo no quiero a nadie, la gente es una mierda en estos días, no confío en nadie"

Sus palabras clavaron más profundo el puñal y empezaron a retorcerlo dentro de mí, la forma en como salieron de su boca, fue tan doloroso, de verdad creí que confiaba en mí, y al mismo tiempo sentía lastima por él, por no saber lo que era compartir todos tus penJackientos y sentimientos con alguien más, en ese momento supe que era momento de decir adiós y continuar con mi vida.

"Pero tú eres la excepción" Balbuceó "me refiero a que, quiero a mis padres porque es mi obligación, pero tú me hiciste quererte, eres la única persona con la que puedo ser realmente yo" Murmuró acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido, ¡¿Qué caraj…?!

"¿Que hay señoritas? ¿Comiéndose a besos entre ustedes?" Dijo Todd, -uno de sus amigos- a nuestra espalda.

"Si, ¿quieres unírtenos?" Isaac dijo con una mezcla entre hipido y carcajada mientras gateaba para ponerse de pie.

"Stiles creo que es hora de irnos" Derek dijo apareciendo en el pórtico acompañado por Allison.

Me puse de pie y los seguí hasta el auto, pero no estaba realmente allí, mi mente se había quedado con Isaac en el débilmente iluminado pórtico.

Y halando de los dos pajaritos enamorados, había pensado que habían terminado con su boicot contra Stisaac, ¡Sip! Nos puse un nombre de pareja, ¿Y cómo no podría? Después de todo lo que dijo de mí siendo la única persona en la que de verdad confiaba, y ¡Por favor! ¡Dijo que me quería! ¡Isaac me quería! Y la mejor parte de todo es que ¡yo no estaba loco después de todo! En fin, Derek y Allison entraron al dormitorio la mañana después de la fiesta del te quiero y me encontraron suspirando mientras miraba al techo y pensaba en las palabras de Isaac, empezaron a interrogarme y les dije que nada estaba pasando…. Aun no estoy seguro de como terminé sonriendo y contándoles toda la historia con lujo de detalles, pero eso fue lo que pasó.

Cuando terminé, ambos se me quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, sabía que Isaac tenia sentimientos por mí, sabía que era gay, o bisexual al menos, algo dentro de mí me gritaba todas las noches antes de irme a la cama que estábamos destinados el unido para el otro, y ahora ellos también lo sabían, o al menos eso creí.

El viernes siguiente –No preguntes como, aun no entiendo cómo me convencieron- fuimos a club gay, y la esquina más alejada de la ciudad. Estaba tan asustado, por muy buenas razones, primero que todo, el vecindario, ¡Dios! Estaba rodeado por callejones oscuros y vagabundos. Segundo, alguien que conocíamos podría vernos entrar allí y finalmente porque nunca había estado en un club gay antes y estaba atemorizado. Allison hizo un sonido de burla cuando se los dije y resoplé, por supuesto que se estaba burlando, de seguro estaba acostumbrada a entrar en esa clase de sitios, jodida lesbiana de closet, pero yo… Estaba perdiendo la cabeza ¿Esta bien? No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar en un sitio así, ¿Qué tal si mis ropas eran demasiado casuales para un sitio así? ¿Y si no encajaba? O peor, ¿Y si encajaba? ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Okey estaba siendo un racista homofóbico –lo cual era irónicamente hilarante-, pero tienes que entenderme, estaba aterrado, no debían haberme arrastrado hasta allá en primer lugar.

¡Estaba tan feliz de que me arrastraran hasta allá! Quiero decir, no era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, -Lo seguía siendo una sala de cine- pero tu entiendes lo que quiero decir, no estaba tan mal como pensé, Derek y Allison estaban pasando un buen rato mirándome embobado, me las iban a pagar.

Okey no soy un gran fan de Lady Gaga o Lana Del Rey o cualquier otro símbolo gay contemporáneo, en realidad prefiero las bandas de rock indie y lugares tranquilos como las bibliotecas, y ese lugar era tan bullicioso, la música estaba muy alta y todo el mundo estaba bailando, literalmente todo el mundo estaba bailando, y yo no sé cómo bailar –¡Sí!, soy el peor gay de la historia- mi idea de diversión era sentarme en un banco en una tarde de otoño a leer un buen libro, o tomar fotos de paisajes y hacer collages en el tablón junto a mi cama, y las películas, montones de películas –especialmente de cine independiente- y series de televisión, pero increíblemente me encontré a mí mismo disfrutando del club, si era un poco bullicioso, y las luces le darían a cualquiera un ataque de epilepsia, ¡Pero hey! Era parte del encanto y Derek y Allison ya se encontraban en la pista de baile, danzando al ritmo de la música y las luces, ¡Oh mierda! ¡Derek sabía bailar! Okey no me esperaba eso, no pude evitar reír.

Luego me acerqué a la barra para probar un Cosmo, digo, ya estaba allí y no podía irme sin probar una de las atracciones principales de esos lugares, o seria como ir a Disney World y no llamar zorra a Blanca Nieves.

Así que fui a la barra, era un largo mesón de mármol tras el cual esperaba un chico con cabello oxigenado, y perforaciones en sus pezones descubiertos, al principio no me prestó atención, y no podía culparlo, habían al menos otras treinta personas, y los otros chicos de los cocteles solo estaban sentados sobre el mostrador coqueteando con un par de chicos y otros dos con chicas.

Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza ¿En serio? No podía encontrar a Derek o a Allison en ninguna parte, quería preguntarles si querían tomar algo, solo esperaba que no me hubiesen abandonado allí o iban a dormir en una banca en el parque los próximos dos meses. Estiré el brazo para llamar la atención del bar tender y entonces un idiota me empujó hacia un lado.

"Amigo, llevo esperando toda la noche" Se quejó el recién llegado.

_¡Bastardo, recién llegaste!_

Era un chico flacucho y rubio con veinte años más o menos, vestía ropas bastante costosas que lo hacían lucir como una celebridad, aunque tenía esa sonrisa de niño engreído que me hacía querer golpearlo.

"¡Estoy esperando por mis cosmos!" Rezongó de nuevo.

Okey estaba a punto de patear el trasero de ese imbécil, si como no, porque yo era Rocky Balboa –una versión menos gay de Rocky Balboa-

"¡Vamos, Jerry se está impacientando!" Amenazó

Repentinamente siete Cosmos aparecieron frente a mí.

"¡Jerry! ¡Aquí estas!" Dijo el chico sonriéndome, "Siento haberte tenido esperando, es culpa de este imbécil"

_¿Qué demonios?_

"Bueno no importa, Dray cárgalo a la cuenta de Jerry ¿está bien?" Y entonces tomó tres copas.

Mi sangre estaba hirviendo literalmente.

Entonces me hizo señas con la mirada como si estuviese esperando por mí.

"Toma los tragos" Ordeno por lo bajo.

Lo asesine con la mirada.

"Sígueme" Agregó mandonamente.

Okey esto se estaba poniendo más y más raro a cada segundo. Lo seguí hasta el punto más alejado al fondo de la pista de baile.

"¿Quién carajos es Jerry?" Pregunté con obstinación esquivando a las parejas que bailaban.

"No lo sé" Dijo en un bufido y rompiendo a carcajadas. "Inventamos eso hace tres años cuando perdí mi tarjeta de crédito y no tenía como pagar las bebidas, y Dray no es muy inteligente por lo que…"

"Le robas" Reproché con enojo.

"Relájate Jerry, ¿tienes idea de cuánto dinero hacen en este sitio cada noche?" Dijo entre burlas.

"No me llames Jerry, mi nombre no es Jerry" Protesté sintiendo el palpito de la vena en mi cien.

"Okey no Jerry ¿cómo debería llamarte entonces?" Dijo pomposamente.

"Soy Stiles" Respondí a regañadientes.

"Gusto en conocerte Stily, soy James, no me llames Jimmy o lo vas a pagar" Amenazó con una sonrisa.

"¡Jimmy apúrate o Tim se va a suicidar!" Un chico gritó desde una mesa que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Nos acercamos y ¡Dios! No sabía ni siquiera que estaba haciendo ahí.

"¿Dray dijo algo sobre mí?" Pregunto uno de los chicos en la mesa con una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Si!" James respondió con una mueca, "Dijo que estaba esperando por su descanso para pajearse en el baño con tu foto"

"No seas grosero" Otro chico intervino, "Está enamorado ¿Quién puede culparlo?"

"¿Y este quién es?" Preguntó uno de ellos mirándome como si fuese una rebanada podrida de pizza.

Tenía largas pestañas y ojo café, la cabeza rapada y su boca resplandecía como si usase mucho brillo labial.

"Él es Stily lo acabo de encontrar coqueteando con Dray" James dijo con una risita.

"¡Bastardo!" Dijo encolerizado el chico que había preguntado por Dray.

Mi cara se enrojeció.

"No estaba coqueteando con el… yo…yo ni siquiera lo conozco" Solté enojado.

"Relájate cariño solo estábamos bromeando contigo" Mr. Lápiz labial dijo guiñándome el ojo.

"Si Stily, tómalo con calma, todo el mundo es genial aquí, ¿cierto perras?"

Y así fue como conocí a las perras, eran seis, lo que significaba… ¡Que el séptimo Cosmo era mío! Tome un trago mientras me sentaba en el asiento que me ofrecieron y ¡Cielos! ¡Estaba delicioso! Ahora bien… Las perras… Tim, bajito, cabello color paja, ojos color almendra y extremadamente tímido –Él era el que estaba obsesionado con Dray- luego está Casden, todo el mundo lo llamaba Cass, tenía hombros anchos, cabello negro, y piel morena, labios gruesos e incluso menos palabras que Tim. Luego esta Liam o como me gustaba llamarlo Mr. Lápiz labial. Luego está Freddy, la estrella del grupo, quien probablemente enseñó a Shakira a mover las caderas y de hecho justo se puso de pie para mostrar a todos sus habilidades.

Luego esta Matty, el de la boca llena de perforaciones que por alguna extraña razón la gente parecía encontrar irresistible, porque en el corto tiempo que pase con ellos esa noche lo vi besarse con cinco chicos distintos, James me dijo que lo llamaban penigina pero sobretodo Hip, porque era bisexual y se acostaba con prácticamente cualquier cosa que se moviera, pero por supuesto ese solo era James siendo un racista hijo de perra como de costumbre.

Y hablando del diablo, todos llamaban a James Jimmy pero yo prefería Jim, Jimmy era muy infantil e inocente y Jim era muchas cosas pero definitivamente no inocente, ese ese típico niño rico al que todos odian por ser engreído y arrogante, tu sabes, ese tipo que paga a su camello con una American Express de platino y piensa que todo el mundo debería besarle el trasero. ¡Si, lo sé! Jim era el tipo de persona que estaba acostumbrado a odiar, pero no podía evitar reírme con sus bromas y comentarios ingeniosos y por su falta de respeto por literalmente todo y todos, como aquella vez que lo atraparon conduciendo drogado y demandó al oficial que lo arrestó y el muy bastardo gano el juicio, o aquella vez en secundaria en la que el equipo de futbol lo encerró en su casillero por cinco horas por ser gay y como venganza se grabó teniendo sexo con todas sus novias y subió el video a los servidores de la escuela.

No podía evitarlo, Jim era ese tipo de persona a la que odias pero de quien quieres ser amigo, hablamos toda la noche de música, películas, Jim trato de hablar de deportes –nadie le prestó atención- Liam sobre su canal de YouTube dedicado a Lady Gaga, Tim solo hablaba de Dray e intercambiaba uno que otro comentario sobre gimnasios con Casden, Freddy siguió bailando cerca de nosotros pero nunca se unió a la conversación.

Todos se conocieron en ese mismo lugar tres años atrás, Jim vino a celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciocho y encontró a Tim intentando pedirle un trago a Dray, le compró un trago y se sentaron junto a la mesa donde Liam estaba llorando por un chico o muchos chicos ignorándolo, no recuerdo bien, para ser honesto nadie presto mucha atención cuando él lo estaba explicando.

¡Tuve una noche genial! Derek y Allison aparecieron antes del amanecer con esas molestas muecas en las caras, y si, tuve una noche genial, pero eso no significaba que me iba a olvidar de Isaac, lo amaba y no me importaba lo que ellos tuvieran que decir al respecto.

Hablando de Isaac…Pues las cosas se pusieron un poco raras por dos o tres semanas, él me estaba evitando sin ninguna explicación, y si me sentí como basura pero entonces entendí lo que estaba pasado, Isaac estaba confundido, ¡Por supuesto! Era la primera vez que tenía sentimientos por otro chico y yo no podía esperar que el fuese tan receptivo al respecto tan rápido. Todo el mundo debe pasar por tres duras etapas antes de verdaderamente conocerse a sí mismos, primero la negación, luego la fase bisexual –a menos que en serio seas bisexual- y luego la aceptación, todas llevaban algo de tiempo y en parte dependería de las personas que estuvieran allí para apoyar a la rata confundida hasta que estuviese lista para aceptarse tal y como es.

Mi plan era simple, yo iba a estar allí para él durante ese mal rato, pero para hacer eso primero debía buscarlo, no esperar a que me escribiera, él estaba bastante confundido y necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual recostarse, y ese hombro iba a ser el mío, así que le escribí y ¡Sorpresa! No me contestó, tal vez era mejor si iba a verlo, aunque había una parte de mí que se retorcía porque no me había contestado el texto. Esa fue una larga noche, me despertaba al menos cuatro veces en una hora para ver si ya me había contestado y mis sueños esa noche fueron básicamente sobre mí despertando y descubriendo que me había respondido.

Al día siguiente estaba determinado a obtener una señal de vida de él así que me iba a dirigir a su dormitorio, me di un baño y cuando volví a mi habitación me encontré a Becca esperándome dentro, okey eso era lo último que esperaba que pasase ese día ¡Pero hey! ¡La cosa se pone incluso más rara! Bueno Becca tenía una cita con un chico que en serio le gustaba y quería que la ayudara a escoger un vestido, ¿Puedes creerlo? Fue bastante confuso, porque pensé que estábamos saliendo, bueno no saliendo de verdad, pero tú sabes, creí que ella creía que era mi novia y sí, me puse un poco celoso de este misterioso atleta lo cual es estúpido, pero ¡Rayos! ¡Me estaba engañando con el! Bueno técnicamente no me estaba engañando porque me lo contó.

Así que Becca sabía que yo era gay, culpo a Allison for eso, aunque Becca me dijo que fue su súper sofisticado radar gay –Probablemente la falta de besos y sexo en nuestra relación- ¡Mierda! ¡Me sentí súper humillado! Entonces ahora tenía que acompañarla al centro comercial a elegir un vestido, y acepte antes de que intentara chantajearme, y bueno tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, considerando que la use… Así que solo porque Becca fuese rubia eso no quería decir que fuese tonta… okey mi racista trasero y yo aprendimos la lección.

Bueno, la llevé al centro comercial en el auto de Derek y le compre un heleado y la tomé de la mano por los pasillos, era divertido pretender que era su novio cuando ambos sabíamos que no éramos una pareja real así que quería que la ayudara a escoger un vestido y ahora que lo pienso fue algo bastante racista de su parte considerando que yo vestía bastante marimacho, si, zapatos deportivos, un par de vaqueros, una franela bastante nerd y un sweater –Siempre tenía que llevar un sweater- y si pudieses clasificar las cámaras fotográficas y los libros como ropa… bueno siempre los llevaba conmigo en los brazos o en mi mochila.

Entonces, este chico misterioso iba a llevar a mi novia a una fiesta y yo debía elegir el vestido que iba a llevar, no me mal entiendas no estaba celoso estaba… enojado porque no me dijo que sabía que la estaba usando y mal por haberla estado usando cuando era una chica tan genial y divertida y si está bien estaba un poquitín celoso de este chico, como sea, todo lo que podía hacer era verla entrar y salir del vestidor llevando diferentes vestidos y decirle cual me gustaba más y… ¡Hey! ¡No era tan malo como pensé que sería! Elegí algunos y a la final ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que el sin tirantes color salmón la hacía verse más alta, ¡Ese era el elegido! Después de escoger el vestido fuimos a la joyería, necesitaba brazaletes y un collar que hicieran juego, así que tomamos nuestras bolsas y cuando salimos de la tienda nos topamos de frente con las enormes sonrisas de Isaac y Kelly.

Claramente se podía ver que Isaac no estaba pasando un mal rato, en realidad era todo lo contrario, Kelly y él se veían bastante felices, repentinamente sentí la urgencia de salir corriendo para no… dejarlo ver lo mal que me sentaba verlos tan felices juntos, de nuevo estaba ese amargo sabor en mi garganta quemándome por dentro, solo me quería ir, desparecer y no verlo nunca más, fui tan estúpido, dijo todas esas cosas sobre ser el cuándo estaba conmigo, sobre mi haciéndolo quererme, todo fue una mentira ebria. Okey tal vez exageré un poco –como de costumbre- si estaban pasando un buen rato, pero eso no quería decir nada, él tenía derecho a salir con su novia, incluso si esa era Kelly, como sea, tan pronto como me miró sonrió y yo no pude evitarlo, también sonreí, tomamos una gaseosa juntos y hablamos un rato, pretendí que no me importaba el hecho de que me hubiese estado ignorando, o para ser más específico pretendiendo que no existía la últimas tres semanas, y él se veía de verdad feliz de verme, hablamos de cosas triviales como el clima y nuestras clases, Isaac amaba escucharme hablar de mis clases, tal vez porque mi carrera se veía más emocionante que pasar el día aprendiendo montones de leyes.

Después de aquel día me escribió de nuevo para decirme que estaba teniendo problemas con algunas clases. Al día siguiente fui a su dormitorio para ayudarlo, era la primera vez que íbamos a estar a solas desde la fiesta, así que yo iba un tanto emocionado pensando en que me podría decir, ahora que estábamos solos y… nada pasó, fue un día bastante normal, lo único destacable es el hecho de que todo se sintió entre nosotros tal cual era antes de la fiesta, Sé que no era una declaración de amor, pero era suficiente para mí, sin importar si Isaac decidiese aceptar sus sentimientos por mi o perder más tiempo con Kelly yo estaba feliz, porque al menos era parte de mi vida y eso era suficiente para mí, al menos por ahora.

En primavera me invito a visitar la casa de verano de sus padres en Laguna, yo estaba muy emocionado porque pasaríamos una semana solos en una cabaña en un lugar que no conocía, pero por supuesto las cosas no salieron como esperaba, primero que nada el desapruebo y las quejas por parte de Derek y Allison justo después de que llegue del club gay a donde había ido a contarle a las perras. Luego, técnicamente no íbamos a estar solos, tristemente me topé con Kelly ocupando el puesto de copiloto la mañana siguiente cuando Isaac fue a recogerme en su SUV. Y por último, ¡No estaríamos solos en lo absoluto! Porque sus padres algunos tíos y primos esperaban por nosotros cuando nos bajamos del auto esa misma tarde.

Quería volver a casa, ¡Lo necesitaba! Era una pesadilla, estar atrapado con Kelly la semana entera, incapaz de pasar tiempo a solas con Isaac por no mencionar lo incomodo que sería pasar tiempo con su familia, sin embargo, sus padres no eran las horribles personas que me estaba imaginado cuando los conocí, en realidad eran bastante geniales y mucho más jóvenes de lo que imagine, el lugar era bastante modesto lo cual era impresionante considerando lo acaudalados que eran, pero era lindo y acogedor, el primer día conocí a toda su familia luego dimos un paseo por el pueblo y volvimos a la cabaña para un dormir un poco, por supuesto yo me compartía una habitación de invitados con un JT un primo de Isaac, mientras Kelly y el tenían sexo en la habitación de al lado, está bien mi vida era demasiado deprimente para aguantarlo, necesitaba una excusa para volver a casa, pero no quería decepcionar a los padres de Isaac.

Al día siguiente hicieron una barbacoa frente al lago mientras la mayoría de la familia tomaba un baño, aparentemente era algo que hacían muy a menudo como una tradición familiar de pasar las vacaciones juntos, compartir historias y todo lo demás, ahora me sentía fuera de lugar porque no era parte de la familia claro está, en realidad extrañaba un poco a la mía en ese momento, lo cual era estúpido considerando que no éramos tan unidos, en especial después de que _decidí _ser gay.

Los padres de Isaac me adoraban, me hallaban divertido y genial por ayudar a Isaac con sus clases, me dijeron que siempre tendría un lugar en su mesa ¡Lo cual era una gran hazaña! En especial porque parecía caerles mejor que Kelly, ¿_Lo ves ahora Isaac? Incluso tus padres nos querían juntos_, si, la Sra. Lahey no parecía tener grandes problemas con Kelly excepto por las veces que la atrapó mirando a su comida con muecas de desprecio, El Sr. Lahey por otro lado, no le gustaba la perra en lo absoluto de hecho estaba bastante preocupado de pudiese estar intentando quedar embarazada a propósito para encadenar a Isaac a ella, eso fue lo que me conto ese jueves, pero no estás aquí para escucharme hablar sobre Kelly, Estas aquí porque quieres saber cómo todo se fue a la mierda ¿Cierto? Grandísimo morboso.

Todo se fue a la mierda el viernes, algunos chicos del pueblo estaban dando una fiesta en una casa más grande al otro lado del lago, y eran amigos de algunas de las primas de Isaac, así que nos invitaron, todo fluía con normalidad, en realidad todo iba genial, cuando llegamos allí JT me ofreció un trago, era un chico bastante tímido y no podía evitar tener un extraña sensación sobre él, hablamos un poco sobre Isaac lo cual era gracioso porque compartíamos habitación y en realidad nunca habíamos hablando hasta esa noche, me conto lo unidos que eran Isaac y el cuándo eran más jóvenes, luego una chica me invitó a bailar, yo no sabía bailar, yo no quería bailar y no me gustaba bailar, pero no podía exponerme delante de todo el mundo así que fui con ella aunque en realidad quería quedarme con JT y escuchar más historias divertidas sobre Isaac adolescente, bueno no importaba ella pronto se arrepentiría de bailar conmigo y en segundos estaría de vuelta con el tímido JT.

Sé que me emborraché, solo no recuerdo cuando, pero luego de seguir a la chica a la pista de baile mi disco duro se borró, lo próximo que recuerdo es que mi sangre hervía mientras veía a Isaac y a Kelly besarse frente a mí, estábamos todos en un círculo, y entonces otro chico y otra chica se besaron, luego dos chicas, y luego otra pareja de chico-chica, ¿La botella? ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años creían que tenían? ¿Trece? En fin, la botella giró y no recuerdo que pasó pero todo el mundo estaba mirándome y algunos decían cosas como, "¡Hazlo!" y otros "Apuesto a que no lo harán" lo próximo que recuerdo es que tomé a JT del cuello de la camisa y lo acerqué más a mi mientras nos besábamos.

Parpadeé y estaba en el bosque buscando a Isaac, se fue justo después de que JT y yo nos besáramos, lo encontré en la orilla del lago lanzando rocas al agua, recuerdo que dijo algo como.

"¿Eres un marica ahora?"

En ese preciso momento mi mundo se calló a pedazos, el desprecio en su voz, JT era el primo gay –todo el mundo tiene un primo gay, si tu no lo tienes entonces tengo malas noticias para ti-, ¡Oh Dios! Ese era el extraño presentimiento que tenía sobre él, ¡Fui tan estúpido! La vida me puso a prueba y fallé, ahora Isaac no quería saber nada de mí y me llamaba marica, pero yo no estaba triste, solo estaba decepcionado y herido por sus palabras.

Recuerdo que dijo otro montón de cosas hirientes y entonces salí corriendo lejos de él, si el alcohol me había dado algo en ese entonces a parte de un mal día y malas ideas era una pizca de autoestima, no me merecía sus palabras porque no había hecho nada malo, ya no quería volver a ver a Isaac en mi vida. No íbamos a regresar a casa hasta dentro de dos días, pero la mayoría de los borrachos piensa con sus puños, otros con sus lenguas y yo en mi caso con las lágrimas y todo lo que quería era alejarme de él, así que fui a la cabaña y empaqué mis cosas, no estoy seguro si de verdad intento detenerme o solo fue mi imaginación, de lo que si estoy seguro es de que cogí un taxi y le pedí que me llevase a la estación de autobuses.

La mañana siguiente tuve que aguantar a Derek y a Allison diciéndome "te lo dije" era especialmente difícil decirles que se fueran a la mierda, pero tenían razón, me lo habían advertido y no había querido escucharlos, pero estaba demasiado herido para escucharlos mientras se regocijaban por tener la razón.

El tiempo paso y no tuve noticias de Isaac en tres meses, pero no me importaba, estaba tan harto de todo que no me importa si estaba vivo o no, no volví a mencionar su nombre, ni siquiera con las perras, lo último que necesitaba es que también se mofasen de mi por enamorarme de un hetero confundido.

Isaac me escribió en agosto, dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, que en serio se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado y por lo todo lo que había dicho, para ese entonces ya mi rabia había empezado a desvanecerse y vamos a ser sinceros, tenía una necesidad en mi interior, un hueco en mi interior que creía cada día, llenándose de soledad y tristeza así que accedí a verlo y a arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

Nuestra reunión no fue como la imagine, fue bastante incomoda y Isaac presionó mucho su sentimiento de culpa, pero eventualmente logramos resolver las cosas, trabajamos duro en nuestra relación, en serio queríamos que las cosas funcionaran de nuevo, fue difícil pero estábamos decididos a recuperar lo que teníamos, y en cuestión de días nuestra simbiosis estaba de vuelta y no podíamos estar separados el uno del otro, aunque empecé a tener buenos y malos días. En los malos no veía a Isaac en lo absoluto y la ansiedad se apoderaba de mí. En los buenos lograba ver a Isaac pero el problema es que también había buenos-buenos días y buenos-malos días, en los Buenos-buenos días podía ver a Isaac, y pasar tiempo con él y ser los mismos de siempre. En los Buenos-malos días veía a Isaac pero no estaba feliz de verlo, de repente sentía esta inmensa tristeza y soledad en mi interior, no quería verlo ni estar cerca de él, las cosas que me dijo en lago volvían a mi mente cada vez que lo veía, además rompió con Kelly y ella seguía suplicándole que volvieran, incluso en un buen-buen día hablamos de JT, eran muy unidos cuando eran niños pero luego con el tiempo tomaron distintos caminos, aunque JT nunca lo supero y luego la familia se enteró de su homosexualidad, y esa fue la razón por la que enloqueció cuando nos vio besándonos, no era un homofobia, solo estaba preocupado de que yo terminara siendo un psicópata obsesivo como JT, por supuesto hice un chiste diciendo lo horrible que lo encontraba y que por el simple hecho de que fuese gay no quería decir que me sintiese atraído por cualquier cosa con un pene.

Después de ese día nos volvimos a separar, Isaac tenía muchos proyectos que hacer y Derek no me quería hablar por Isaac así que trate de no mencionarlo en nuestras conversaciones, lo cual era duro porque cada vez que pasaba más de una semana sin hablar con el empezaba a perder la cabeza, fuimos un par de veces a fiestas y al cine, hice lo mejor que pude para no volver a emborracharme y avergonzarlo de nuevo y él dejo de salir con sus amigos cuando estaba conmigo, eso me confirmo lo mucho que me odiaban, pero no me importaba porque yo también los odiaba.

Sus "_te extraño_" siempre me alegraban el día, y esa es la razón por la que suspiré como quinceañera esa mañana en la clase del Sr. Perry, él estaba hablando de un proyecto documental que tendríamos que entregar a final de año el cual debíamos empezar a grabar desde ahora y debía ser sobre algo que nos apasionase, sería el sesenta por ciento de nuestra nota final, lo que en otras palabras significaba, _arruínalo y estas perdido_. Derek estaba ya escribiendo sus ideas para nuestro proyecto en su block de notas, yo no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en eso, estaba más interesado en los mensajes de Isaac.

"¿_Cuándo podemos vernos_?" Me escribió

Me sonrojé.

"_Cuando quieras, sabes donde vivo_" Respondí con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Si, resulta que Isaac era de mente abierta después de todo, ya había superado el hecho de que yo fuese gay y de hecho ahora teníamos este pequeño juego en el que pretendíamos coquetear.

"¿_Qué tal el domingo_?" Preguntó.

Mi corazón dio un saltito, ¡Oh Dios! Ese día se cumplía un año de habernos conocido.

"_Si, me parece bien_" Respondí casualmente.

"¿_Puedo quedarme a dormir?_ Ay algo de lo que quiero hablarte"

¡Okey, eso fue todo! Ese no era el tonto Isaac jugando tonterías conmigo, sino el Isaac de verdad, escribiendo cosas de verdad, ¡quería pasar la noche conmigo el mismo día que se cumplía un año de habernos conocido!

"No hay problema" Contesté y cogí mis cosas porque se había acabado la clase.

Sé que es tonto, pero era algo grande, ese fue el día que Stikey nació, y quería que fuese especial como cualquier cumpleaños, así que tenía que haber pastel. Le pedí a Becca que me ayudase a hornear uno y le suplique que no le contase a nadie en especial a Allison, o te puedes imaginar cómo habrían acabado las cosas, así que me ayudó, ¡Si, lo sé! podía simplemente comprar uno, pero no era lo mismo, cuando amas a alguien pones tu corazón en las cosas y quería ver su cara cuando estuviese mirando nuestro pastel de cumpleaños y le dijera que lo había hecho yo. Mientras horneábamos el pastel no podía evitar imaginar sus abdominales cubiertos en merengue, ¡Oh Dios! ¡En serio estaba enfermo! ¡Pero hey! Necesitaba algo de acción, el ultimo ser vivo que bese fue JT y mira como acabo todo, necesitaba un inicio fresco para la nueva virginidad de mis labios, y ese domingo parecía que iba a ser ese día especial.

Y las cosas no salieron como esperaba ¡Dios! ¿En serio? ¡Mi vida es un puto culebrón venezolano! Lo esperé, esperé incluso convencí a Becca de que invitase a Derek y a Allison a una fiesta de novatos –si, déjà vu- ay esperé, y esperé un poco más… pero Isaac nunca llegó, no iba a escribirle, iba a parecer desesperado, en cambio, mire algunas series de televisión, vi como el pastel lentamente se derretía, hasta que me rendí y me metí a la cama, Derek y Allison llegaron a las tres de la madrugada, y estaban…en serio, pero en serio, borrachos, estaban haciendo un montón de ruido, así que me despertaron, adormilado los vi caer sobre la cama de Derek rompiendo a carcajadas, quería largarme, pero eran las tres de la madrugada y hacia mucho frio afuera.

"¿Por qué no fuiste?" Allison preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

"Ocupado" Mentí.

"Incluso Isaac estaba ahí, claro que no importa en lo absoluto" Derek puntualizó con desprecio.

Mi estómago dio vuelco, estaba allí en la fiesta, me había mentido, me había prometido que nos veríamos en nuestro día especial.

La mañana siguiente espere por un mensaje, una llamada, una explicación que nunca llegó, pero ya no importaba, yo estaba harto, ya no podía seguir viviendo así, esperando tener Buenos-buenos días, llorando por sus mentiras y comentarios, ya ni me importaba que más esperaba por nosotros a la vuelta de la esquina ni siquiera si había un nosotros después de todo, simplemente ya no podía aguantarlo, así que le escribí una carta contándole todo, quien era y en quien me convertí desde el momento en que lo conocí. Lo mágicas que habían sido las cosas y como Derek había hecho mi vida miserable diciéndome que me alejara de él, le hablé de los buenos y malos tiempos, y como me sentí en cada uno de ellos, llevaba la quince paginas conmigo a donde quiera que iba, esperando poder encontrarlo pronto y entregárselas, no iba a enviarle la carta por correo, quería ver su cara una última vez para recordarlo tal cual era, y como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que me miraba.

Finalmente lo vi el miércoles siguiente, y me sonrió como de costumbre, como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque quería disculparse por no aparecer el domingo, pero tenía algunos problemas familiares.

_¡Sí, claro! _

Le dije que no importaba, que lo que en realidad me dolió fue el hecho de que olvidase que ese era el día en que nos habíamos conocido. Le di la carta mientras me prometía que me lo iba a compensar, que ese domingo iba a hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar nuestro día, me dijo que no lo vería venir, le dije que no mintiera porque le iba a crecer la nariz y me fui, sabía que no iba a haber una fiesta, o una celebración o un nosotros, porque tan pronto como leyese la carta iba a odiarme, no hay nada peor que ser odiado por la persona que amas, y solo era peor si la razón por la que te odia es que le ames. No había forma de que quisiese volver a ver después de que le confesase mis sentimientos y tal vez era lo mejor, porque significaba que ya no podría estar cerca para herirme de nuevo.

Los siguientes dos días fueron mágicos, todo era brillante y hermoso y yo sonreía, ¡Mucho! Al fin tenia control sobre mi vida y mis emociones y no había nada de qué preocuparse. El domingo Derek y Allison fueron a un reventón, me invitaron, pero no estaba de humor –por supuesto no les dije nada de la carta ni de Isaac- les dije que tenía que limpiar un poco la habitación, y no mentía, el sitio era un complete desastre, y parte de mis nuevas resoluciones de vida era ser más limpio, así que decidí quedarme, pero por supuesto que no para esperar a Isaac, -sabía que no iba a venir- solo era para limpiar mi habitación, así que después de que se fueron cogí la escoba y algunas bolsas de plástico y empecé a limpiarlo todo –No porque alguien pudiese venir a visitarme de sorpresa- Derek tenia montones de basura acumulada, me iba a tomar una eternidad sacar los calcetines sucios y los pedazos de pizza podrida de debajo de su cama, incluso encontré una botella de vodka sin abrir.

Una respiración entrecortada me despertó, abrí los ojos un bastante adormecido, mi cabeza yacía contra una almohada cálida y cómoda que subía y bajaba en pequeños espasmos, mis brazos me dolían y se sentían entumecidos y pesados.

"Cállate, lo vas a despertar" La voz de Allison dijo en un susurro.

Podía sentir el olor de jabón y mi cabeza estaba húmeda casi como si acabase de tomar un baño.

"No fue la gran cosa, todo va a estar" Allison aseguró.

Lentamente asomé mi cabeza desde el pecho desnudo de Derek, Allison estaba en el suelo limpiando mi sangre de la madera. .

"Todo…va a estar… bien, todo va a estar bien" Derek repetía una y otra vez como si intentase convencerse a sí mismo, su voz quebrándose en la última parte como si ya no pudiese aguantarlo más.


	2. Chapter 2

EL CLUB DE LOS CORAZONES ROTOS

Mi corazón estaba roto y todos los pedazos estaban esparcidos por el campus, cada centímetro de los terrenos de la Universidad tenia recuerdos dolorosos para mí por lo que me era difícil salir de mi dormitorio, lejos de la misma cama donde todo empezó, sí cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir su aroma en mi almohada por lo que aún no estaba listo para volver a mi cama, era difícil. Toda mi vida me había sido arrebatada, cada pequeña cosa bonita en mi vida se fue con Isaac y ahora yo solo me encogía y encogía hasta convertirme en nada, y eso era exactamente lo que quería, irme, cerrar los ojos y despertar en otro mundo en el que Isaac no existía y mis grandes preocupaciones consistían en no quedarme dormido en la clase del Sr. Perry o ignorar el hecho de que los meses pasaban y seguía sin tener noticias de mis padres.

Los días vinieron y se fueron, luego las semanas y antes de que pudiera verlo venir era Noviembre y Isaac estaba oficialmente fuera de mi vida pero no de mi corazón, y era duro pensar al respecto, quiero decir, no recuerdo bien aquella noche, pero jamás habría intentando suicidarme ¿Verdad? No lo intenté, estoy seguro de eso, lo último que recuerdo es lo muy decepcionado que me sentía y que quería hacerme pagar por mis errores, por ser tan estúpido de creer que Isaac podría amarme, así que tenía que experimentar algo de dolor, okey no un poco pero un montón, tenía que sufrir, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de creer que alguna podría sentir algo por mí.

Derek era mi único enlace con la realidad y ahora empezaba a tener nuevos tipos de días, olvídate de los buenos-buenos o los buenos-malos días ahora solo tenía malos-malos días, algunos horribles y otros no tanto, cada día era lo mismo, despertaba pensando que Isaac estaba finalmente fuera de mi mente y que tenía la oportunidad de volver a sonreír y continuar con mi vida pero por la tarde estaba tirado en el suelo ahogándome con mis propias lagrimas hasta que Derek aparecía y empezaba a gritarme haciéndome sentir peor, en los días no tan horribles Derek solía arrastrarme hasta su cama y abrazarme en silencio hasta que muy tarde cuando finalmente me quedaba dormido sobre su pecho desnudo adormecido por el firme latido de su corazón, bueno al menos Allison no se sentía celosa de mi así que era libre de enterrar mi cara entre sus brazos abultados sin riesgo.

No me mal entiendas, no estaba tomando ventaja de mi situación, solo estaba feliz de que Derek cuidara de mi como cuando éramos niños, Okey estaba bien aún sentía cosas por él, pero no lo que estabas pensando, solo… necesitaba alguien a mi lado y estaba feliz de que ese alguien fuese Derek, como siempre.

Mi historia con Derek era complicada, digo siempre tuve estos sentimientos cuando éramos niños, hablo de ese fuego que te quema por dentro, abrasando mis entrañas, pero pensé que así era como se sentía la amistad. Por otro lado, la gente en mi familia ya empezaba a hablar de mi pasando mucho tiempo con Derek y como todo el mundo, yo también tenía una tía entrometida, tu sabes de quien hablo, esa tía cuyo único propósito en la vida es preguntarte si ya tienes novia, y por supuesto yo no tenía nunca tenia, no es como que no lo intentara, ¡trate bastante! Especialmente después de que Derek tuvo su primera novia en cuarto grado y no pude evitar sentir "_envidia"_ de él, ahora me pregunto ¿Qué sentimiento es peor, la envidia o los celos?

Cuando tenía diez años mi tía Mary –¡Si, esa tía!- empezó a usar la palabra "Marica" para referirse a mí, por supuesto no lo hacía con mala intención es solo que era una racista de mierda y algunas veces no sabía cómo expresarse adecuadamente, pero yo aún no entendía que "_Ese niño va a ser un marica"_ significaba, y no lo entendí hasta que cumplí quince, si lo se lo sé, era bastante inocente y no tenía la más mínima idea sobre el sexo, no aprendí nada en todos esos años porque como te dije antes nunca tuve una novia, entre mi enorme boca, mi imaginaria autoestima y los genes de mis padres no lograba conseguir una, aun cuando las reglas del mundo dictaban que todo chico debía tener una novia, saltarse clases, tener malas calificaciones y pasar la mitad del semestre en detención, ¡Si lo sé! Era el peor chico-hijo de la historia, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Derek y yo hacíamos todo juntos, incluso bañarnos -Me sonrojo- pero solo hasta que cumplimos síes o algo así, lo que trato de decir es que éramos realmente unidos y para cuando teníamos quince alias la época de su tercera novia no pude aguantarlo más y empecé a ver que los sentimientos que tenía eran más que solo la típica y saludable envidia de amigo, estaba en serio enojado con él por pasar tiempo con ella en lugar de conmigo, por decirle que la amaba y por hacer cosas con ella que nunca haría conmigo, Así que… que decidí que era momento de separarnos y lentamente empecé a darle la espalda, primero me perdí una película, luego una sesión de videojuegos, un proyecto escolar, su cumpleaños y para entonces había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiese existido, esos fueron los tres meses más largos de mi vida, pero tenía que hacerlo, Derek la eligió a ella en vez de a mí y yo no podía estar celoso, porque no estaba bien un chico no podía odiar a la novia de su mejor amigo, pero yo la odiaba y eso estaba en serio mal.

Derek vino a mi casa un día y no pude evitar sentir como mi estómago daba un saltito cuando mi mama me dijo que había venido a verme, no podía evitarlo una parte de mi anhelaba la compañía de Derek y fantaseaba con la idea de que notase mi ausencia en su vida, y lo hizo, lo notó, digo lo había estado ignorando los últimos tres meses en las clases que teníamos juntos y ahora estaba en serio enojado conmigo, era tan lindo ver como sus mejillas se enrojecían con la rabia que sentía, cuando se calmó me contó que rompió con su chica porque siempre quería estar con él y estaba empezando a asustarlo aunque el sentía un poco triste al respecto, no pude evitar sonreír por dentro, ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Ay Dios! Algo en serio estaba mal en mi lo sabía, Bueno no era que lo sabía era que ya no podía seguir negándomelo a mí mismo más tiempo estaba enamorado de Derek, quería abrazarlo, y probar sus labios regordetes y oler su perfume embriagador a donde quiera que fuese… Y… Derek nunca debía saberlo.

Otro mes vino y se fue y yo me despertaba cada día pensando en Derek y en todo lo que hicimos el día anterior, era duro acostumbrarse a la idea de enamorarse de otro hombre especialmente de mi mejor amigo pero no podía evitar sentirme bien al respecto, incluso empecé a notar que había ciertas cosas que hacíamos que el resto de los mejores amigos no hacía, como que Derek cogiese mi mochila después de clase o llevar mi almuerzo o el hecho de que no se asustaba cuando recostaba mi cabeza de su hombro mientras veíamos una película, llegué a pensar que tal vez no estaba loco y mis sentimientos por él no estaba mal, digo hablamos desde que despertábamos hasta la hora de irse a la cama y nos quedamos a dormir mucho en la casa del otro así que ¡Por favor! No abrazábamos mucho pero MUCHO, así que… Un día no pude luchar más contra mis sentimientos y lo besé, fue un beso cortó, apenas rosé sus labios con los míos, pero eso no quiere decir que no sentí nada, en realidad fue todo lo contrario, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi cabeza, suspiré y solté una sonrisa nerviosa, todo al mismo tiempo mientras Derek… Bueno Derek solo se fue y yo me quedé en mi casa sintiéndome como basura. Lloré hasta que me sequé, lo había arruinado todo, había arruinado mi vida ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no podía dejar las cosas tal y como estaban?

No recuerdo cuantas veces llamé a Derek en un solo día, pero él nunca cogía las llamadas, al menos no hasta el tercer día, su mama estaba harta de contestar su teléfono para decirme que no se encontraba bien, ella sabía que algo pasaba entre nosotros aunque no tenía idea de que algo que agradecí porque a pesar de que me había cruzado la línea Derek aún se preocupaba por mí, o tal vez solo era que estaba demasiado avergonzado para si quiera decirlo en voz alta, cuando atendió su teléfono ni siquiera me dejó disculparme, simplemente me dijo que deberíamos alejarnos por un tiempo y luego cortó la llamada.

Al día siguiente no lo vi en clase y al que le siguió no nos hablamos, yo estaba roto, perdí a Derek por simple hecho de no poder contenerme a mí mismo, ahora podía ver lo mal que estaba y como mis sentimientos eran malignos.

Derek y yo no nos hablamos por un año entero, fue el año más duro de mi vida, verlo cada día divertirse y reír a carcajadas con sus nuevos amigos, besarse y tener sexo con su nueva novia mientras yo me caía a pedazos, por supuesto que eventualmente lo superé, no por completo claro está, lo extrañaba con locura pero me gustaba imaginar que se había ido de vacaciones y nunca había regresado, y que este chico que ahora veía a diario con su misma cara era solamente el nuevo nerd de la clase. Por otro lado intentaba con mucha ahínco deshacerme de mis sentimientos los cuales ahora se habían multiplicado hacienda que viese chicos atractivos más seguido en la escuela, no estaba seguro si era una broma del destino o en realidad cada vez había más y más chicos sexys mudándose a la ciudad.

Iba a la iglesia los domingos y rezaba muy duro para que mis sentimientos desaparecieran pero jamás lo hacían, nunca le dije al cura al respecto, era demasiado vergonzoso y temía lo que la gente pudiese pensar de mi si sabían la verdad, así que los mantuve en secreto mientras poco a poco moría en silencio porque sabía que lo que había dentro de mí era maligno y que las personas como yo eran los más seres más odiados de la sociedad, y me era imposible luchar contra lo que era por lo que no podía dejar que nadie descubriese la verdad sobre mi o de lo contrario sería mi fin.

¡Descubrieron la verdad sobre mí y fue mi fin! Por varios meses pensé ¡A la mierda soy bisexual y punto! Podía ser bisexual –pensé que no me tratarían como basura si al menos era bisexual- así que era bisexual y pronto conseguiría una novia y las cosas se calmarían, empecé a coquetear con algunas chicas de primer año, pero era duro, no paraba de tartamudear y sudar como cerdo, no porque me gustasen sino porque sabía que ellas eran mi última oportunidad y el mundo entero me observaba expectante, sí lo echaba a perder todo el mundo iba a odiarme, especialmente yo mismo, y ¡Sorpresa! No funcionó, tengo que decirlo de nuevo, gracias ansiedad, gracias autoestima, gracias genética, las chicas simplemente no estaban interesadas y yo estaba condenado.

Para hacer las cosas peor mi pene empezó a jugarme trucos, a veces no podía evitar tener una erección en clase, okey no hay problema simplemente lo escondía bajo mi escritorio o con mi sweater, pero la clase de gimnasia era una historia completamente distinta, ver a los chicos en pantalones cortos… Tenía que correr a las duchas antes que todos para tomar un baño antes de que alguien pudiese verme y un día eventualmente pasó. Me estaba vistiendo, uno de los chicos estaba desnudo y pude ver un poco de su…_cosa_ por el rabillo del ojo y a la mañana siguiente todo el mundo se reía de mi mientras me atrapaban y escribían en mi frente Marica con gruesas letras en marcador negro, me salté el resto de mis clases para volver a casa, tuve que ponerme un sombrero que robé para no dejar que nadie más viese mi frente de camino a casa. Mi mama enloqueció en cuanto me vio y dijo que me acompañaría a la escuela al día siguiente, le supliqué que no lo hiciera y me encerré en mi habitación a llorar, me sentía tan decepcionado, ella no estaba enojada por lo que me hicieron sino porque me acusaron de ser un homosexual, y ¡Por Dios! Si alguien tenía que saber que era la verdad era ella, era mi madre, tenía que saber que algo estaba mal conmigo desde que era un niño pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Los días siguientes fueron de lo peor, me hicieron tantas jugarretas y bromas crueles que esa vez en serio si consideré suicidarme, era tan injustos, pero por supuesto no intente hacer nada, no sé qué me asustaba más si morir o vivir de esa manera por el resto de mi vida, necesitaba un héroe, necesitaba alguien que me salvara del equipo de soccer y de sus crueles bromas, y Dios debió escuchar mis plegarías porque ese primer viernes luego de que mi cuerpo me empujara fuera del closet, el equipo de soccer le estaba arrancando las hojas a mis libros de texto y escribiendo sus nombres en mi casillero con lápiz labial cuando Derek apareció y les dijo que me dejaran en paz, era la primera vez que oía su voz en meses y como escuchar un coro de ángeles, por supuesto el equipo de soccer pateó nuestros traseros y nos molestaron por mucho tiempo pero yo ya no estaba triste ni me sentía solo, porque Derek era mi amigo de nuevo y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Derek se sentía culpable por lo que me había pasado, y no era algo bueno porque no era su culpa en lo absoluto, se disculpó por como había reaccionado y me explicó que por un tiempo lo hice dudar de quien era y que se sentía mal por haber herido mis sentimientos me quería ver feliz porque en serio me quería –pero no en ese modo- y me sentí como basura por ponerlo en esa incómoda situación, Derek tenía un corazón enorme y yo había malinterpretado todo.

Y esa es la razón por la que se culpaba por todo lo que habia pasado con Isaac se sentí responsable lo cual era estupido porque no era su culpa, yo no había querido escuchar pero continuó diciendo que si me hubiese prohibido ver a Isaac nada malo me habría pasado, odiaba cuando actuaba como si yo le perteneciera, como sea el trato por todos los medios sacarme del dormitorio, forzándome a ir ver películas con Allison y con él, salir a tomar fotografías en el lago, pero nada me hacía feliz, incluso intento llevarme de nuevo al club pero yo no estaba de humor para ver a Jim y al resto de las perras burlarse de mi por haberme enamorado de un hetero-confundido de nuevo, solo quería hundirme en mi cama y desaparecer, era lo que me tocaba por ser tan ingenuo como para creer que merecía ser feliz.

Eventualmente empecé a sentir que estaba metiéndome en medio de Allison y Derek y que era momento de alejarme, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era arruinarles la relación, no sería capaz de cargar con la responsabilidad y la culpa, así que la primera semana de diciembre decidí salir de los brazos de Derek no podía forzarlo a dejar de vivir la vida solo por mí, así que pretendí que me sentía bien y que las cosas estaban mejorando para que el pudiese continuar con su vida, tan pronto como se fue no muy convencido me tire en mi cama, estaba tan fría e incómoda que no pude evitar añorar el pecho de Derek –el milagro estaba haciendo milagros con el- mi cuerpo lo extrañaba y yo también. Me quede allí recostado con la cabeza abajo y lo único en lo que pensaba era en Isaac y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y como el sentimiento me carcomía por dentro, no estaba mejorando en lo absoluto en realidad estaba empezando a perder la cabeza pero no podía intentar nada estúpido de nuevo, Derek ya me había amenazado con llamar a mis padres si alguna vez volvía intentar hacerme daño a mí mismo y lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era más drama en mi vida.

Es por eso que accedí a unírmele en su sesión de gimnasio la mañana siguiente cuando me invitó, necesitaba probarle a él y a mí mismo que podía mejorar o de lo contrario que me encerrasen en un manicomio y que tiraran la llave. Así que me puse un par de pantalones de correr, zapatos cómodos y un sweater –por supuesto que tenía que usar un sweater- y seguí a Derek mientras corría esa mañana, ¿sería muy patético si te digo que duré menos de 1 kilometro? Bueno digamos que duré cuatro y todos contentos. Tuve que tomar el tren hasta la estación más cercana al gimnasio y caminar el resto del camino para esperar a Derek quien llego veinte minutos luego –¡Ja! ¿Quién es el lento ahora Derek? – cuando llegó estaba empapado de sudor y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como se ponían cada vez que teníamos una discusión.

No hay mucho que decir sobre el interior del complejo, aparte del hecho de que estábamos rodeados por un ejército de chicos sexys, ¡Muy pero MUY sexys! Genial ahora me sentía como un pez fuera del agua, habían cientos de extrañas y aterradoras maquinas que parecían transformes que hacían a que los chicos que las usaban adoptaran poses bastante sugerentes y divertidas que me hicieron preguntarme si tal vez Derek me había traído en secreto al set una película porno gay.

Derek me guío entre varias filas de máquinas hasta que nos detuvimos junto a un banco de pecho que en lugar de los horizontales a los que estaba acostumbrado era inclinado como una silla, me hizo sentarme en la silla mientras yo empezaba a tirar miradas de incomodidad en todas direcciones, estaba seguro de que todo el mundo me observaba como el perdedor que era.

"De acuerdo ahora coge la barra" Ordenó apuntando a la larga vara de metal in frente de mi la cual tenía sendos discos de acero en sus extremos.

Tragué con dificultad y cerré los ojos.

"Derek… ¿en serio Crees…?" Empecé tratando de no sonar muy asustado, iba a avergonzarme frente a todos cuando fuese incapaz de levantar todo ese peso

"Relájate" Derek dijo entre risas tomando uno de los discos de la barra con ambas manos e intercambiándolo por otro considerablemente más pequeño.

Oh genial ahora luciría como una señorita levantando ese peso para niñas.

"Te odio" Dije furioso.

"No las subestimes" Advirtió terminando de cambiar la segunda.

"De acuerdo ahora coge la barra y apriétala con fuerza, separa los brazos pero no mucho, solo hasta que te sientas cómodo"

Hice lo que dijo, ¡Oh Dios me sentía tan estúpido! Aunque estaba riendo lo cual solo me hacía lucir más estúpido aun.

"Ahora rodea la barra con tus pulgares" Ordenó.

Lo hice.

"Ahora asegúrate de que tus hombros están justo debajo de tus muñecas"

Torcí la mirada con desdén. _Trae una regla idiota. _

"De acuerdo, estás listo" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ahora lentamente baja la barra hasta tu pecho, enfócate en mantenerla en posición horizontal, aprieta con fuerza tus omoplatos y sube la barra rápidamente y bájala poco a poco" Explicó mirándome con ojos centellantes.

El muy desgraciado estaba disfrutándolo, ¿Qué carajos? ¿Y ese era mi supuesto mejor amigo?

"Sabes que me las vas a pagar ¿cierto?" Dije presionando mis labios en una delgada línea y levantando la barra.

La barra se alzó ¡La barra se alzó! ¡Oh Dios estaba tan feliz! Bueno no era la gran cosa considerando cuan pequeños que eran los discos, pero ¡demonios! ¡Esos hijos de perra eran pesados!

Mis palmas empezaron a sudar y arder un poco con el primer levantamiento y supe que debía haber llevado conmigo unos guantes o algo por el estilo, pero ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que Derek me iba a obligar hacer algo como eso?

Lentamente bajé la barra y ¡Ay mierda! ¡Eso duele!

_¡Mierda!_ Pensé sin atreverme a hablar y soltar el aire que aguantaba en mi pecho.

"Derek…" Empecé un poco a asustado.

"¡Vamos tu puedes hacerlo!" Me alentó, "Haz veinte al menos"

¿Veinte? Había hecho dos y estaba exhausto ¿cómo demonios iba a hacer otros dieciocho levantamientos?

"No…puedo" Respondí en un jadeo.

No sé qué pensaba decirme, pero por la forma en que me miró asumo que era alguna mierda maliciosa que me haría tirarle la barra encima, en fin su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y tuve que continuar con mis levantamientos.

"Char…" Traté llamarlo pero ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírme.

¡Oh Dios! No me dijo como parar, y mis brazos ya estaban empezando a desfallecer, ¡Rayos! Me iba a morir, iba a morir aplastado como una niñita en el banco de pecho, no solo sería mi muerte sino una muy patética, probablemente iba a terminar en alguna retorcido noticiero donde hablarían de mi bizarra muerte como algo divertido.

"Derek" Jadeé sintiendo como mis brazos se quedaban sin fuerza, me iba a aplastar en cualquier momento, la barra iba a caer sobre mi cuello, ya no me atrevía a bajar lentamente como Derek me había enseñado, podía sentir como mis brazos me traicionarían en cualquier momento, bastardos perezosos!

¡Ay no! aquí venia ¡No!

Solté la barra y cerré los ojos esperando el instante en que me golpeara la frente o en la garganta pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Lentamente abrí los ojos para agradecerle a charle con la cara llena de lágrimas mezcladas con sudor pero… un momento ¡Ese no era Derek!

Frente había estaba un chico pero ¡Diablos! Pero no cualquier chico sino uno de esos chicos tan perfectos que en cuanto los ves te quedas de piedra mirándolos a los ojos y te asusta pensar que probablemente estés babeándote. Tenía cabello ondulado corto y dorado, ojos color almendra, largas y sonrosadas bolsas en los parpados que le daban un look un tanto misterioso, su nariz era diminuta como sus orejas y su boca tenia labios rosas regordetes y carnosos que me hicieron relamer los míos, llevaba una camiseta empapada en sudor a través de la cual podías ver sus pectorales y sus pequeños y apretados pezones.

Me observó con sospecha y luego separó los labios y bufó.

"No sé porque las niñas como tu vienen a estos sitios" Dijo altaneramente.

Me quedé boquiabierto, "¿Cómo me llamaste?" Gruñí con rabia.

"N-I-Ñ-A" Deletreó con desprecio.

Me levanté de un tirón apretando mis manos en puños y simplemente pasó junto a mí como si hubiese perdido el interés, y yo quedé allí de pie sentimiento un completo idiota.

_¡Hijo de perra_! Pensé mirando a su trasero que se pavoneaba como si el lugar le perteneciera mientras se alejaba de mí.

"Estamos en problemas, ¡Estamos en problemas!" La voz de Derek dijo de repente trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real.

"¿Que? ¿Qué pasa?" Dije con calma estirando mis adoloridos brazos.

"¡Escritura de guion!" Grito fuera de sí haciendo que varias personas a nuestro al rededor nos miraran como si estuviéramos locos.

"Derek no entien…" Empecé un poco confundido.

"¡El proyecto de escritura de guion Stiles! ¡Lo olvidamos por completo"

Ay no.

Ay no.

¡AY NO! ¡MIERDA!

¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo dijo el señor Anderson que teníamos que presentar nuestro clip? Mierda no podía recordar, Okey ¡tiempo de entrar en pánico! ¡Tiempo de entrar en pánico! No podía recordar cuando debíamos presentar nuestro clip y no había grabado nada, ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera recordaba cuando era nuestra fecha limite estaba tan inmerso en todo el tema de Isaac que me había olvidado por complete de mis clases, pero ¡Hey! ¡Aun no era hora de clases! Aun podía grabar algo con mi teléfono ¿Cierto?

De acuerdo ¡Estábamos en problemas!

Corrimos hasta la estación y mientras no dejaba de pensar que todo era mi culpa, quiero decir Derek era el ser humano más nerd del planeta y nunca se olvidaba de sus clases, de hecho trabajaba en sus proyectos con ¡Un mes de antelación! Pero los dos últimos meses había estado tan, profundamente entregado a mí y a mis problemas que se olvidó por completo de sí mismo y sus prioridades.

Llegamos al dormitorio directo a revisar nuestros cuadernos antes de terminar de entrar en pánico, y sí que teníamos razones para hacerlo, digo teníamos que presentar nuestros proyectos esa misma tarde, un clip con drama como temática de una duración de veinte minutos, ¿cómo demonios iba a grabar un filme dramático de veinte minutos cuando no tenía una cámara y debía esperar meses en una fila fuera del depósito para conseguir una? ¡Maldición!

"Derek… en serio lo siento" Dije avergonzado sentándome junto a él en su cama.

"¿Por qué? No es tu culpa" Dijo entre risas.

Estaba riendo, ¡Si, como no! El Mr. Perfecto pretendía no estar teniendo un ataque de pánico solo para no herir mis sentimientos.

"Solo olvídalo Stiles no podemos hacer nada al respecto" Dijo con decepción en la voz.

No podía creer que lo había hundido conmigo, ahora sabía que en serio estaba mal, no solo estaba arruinando mi vida llorando en las esquinas, también estaba arruinando la de Derek.

Esa tarde nos acercamos apenados al auditórium que estaba junto a la facultad de filmografía, muchas personas ajenas a nuestra gustaban de asistir al teatro en nuestros días de evaluación por lo que algunas veces era difícil conseguir asientos.

Me sentía tan estúpido yendo para allá sin nada grabado, era humillante, especialmente por los Coders, ¿Quiénes eran los Coders? Se suponía que era un club o algo así de estúpido, yo los veía como una secta de perdedores que no podían entender que Derek, Missy y yo teníamos algo que ellos no –Si, hablo de talento- se reunían todas las tardes después de clase para continuar estudiando y trabajar en sus proyectos con la esperanza de algún día ser tan geniales como yo y vencer alguna de mis grabaciones al menos una vez, y ¡Diablos! Su retorcido sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad ahora que yo no tenía una película.

En fin Derek y yo nos sentamos al final de la sala junto a Missy quien ya nos esperaba con una bolsa de palomitas de maíz, Missy Missy Missy, estaba preparada para burlarse de las películas de Coders como de costumbre, era una perra, yo la amaba.

"¿Por qué llegan tarde?" Pregunto arqueando la ceja.

Tenía la piel oscura y cabello enroscado a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran grises y sus labios delgados, luciría tan hermosa como una muñeca si no estuviese acostumbrada a vestir como un marimacho, siempre sospeché que a Missy le gustaban las chicas pero no tenía el valor de preguntar y herir sus sentimientos, o peor escucharla decir que siempre supo que yo era gay, así que lo llevaba con calma e intentaba no juzgarla.

Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando y en cuestión de minutos estaba abarrotada de estudiantes de filmografía de todos los años que asistían para poder reírse de los filmes de los novatos –Claro eso me habría incluido a mi si tuviese un video que presentar- y muchos otros estudiantes de otras carreras que solo asistían para pasar una tarde agradable mirando mierda que jamás entenderían en sus vidas.

A las dos y treinta ya empezaba a perder la cabeza, quiero decir el Sr. Anderson era tan puntual como un reloj y ya tenía media hora de retraso y además los imbéciles de los Coders ya estaban alardeando frente a la multitud de los geniales que eran sus películas, intentando la llamar la atención a toda costa, los odiaba, ¡Oh! Como deseaba que el señor Anderson apareciese solo para decirles que sus películas eran basura como de costumbre incluso si eso significaba que yo suspendiera por no haber llevado ninguna cinta.

¡De acuerdo eso era todo! Tres de la tarde y el señor Anderson no daba señales de vida, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Yo era un bastardo con suerte! O al menos eso creía, porque cuando estaba haciéndole señas a Derek y a Missy de que me siguieran fuera del teatro para tomar un chocolate caliente una sombra subió al escenario, era un hombre calvo y barbudo que llevaba un largo abrigo, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y nos miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes a todos" Dijo sacando un micrófono de uno de sus bolsillos y acercándolo a su cara, "Para quienes no me conocen, mi nombre es Robert Mickens y enseño en el programa de actuación como muchos de ustedes sabrán hoy debía hacerse la presentación de los proyectos en conjunto de los estudiantes de segundo año de filmografía y del programa de actuación pero desafortunadamente el señor Anderson ha tenido un percance familiar y ha tenido que abandonar el país hace un par de…"

"¿Que? ¡No!" Brando, uno de los Coders protesto y sus amigos se le unieron.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me salve! ¡Me salve! Estaba tan feliz que hasta habría saltado de mi asiento para besar la calva cabeza de ese hombre.

"¡Tenemos tiempo!" Derek susurro con entusiasmo, "¡Tenemos tiempo Stily!"

El señor Mickens se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos, aunque rápidamente muchas de las filas empezaban a vaciarse.

"La evaluación del proyecto queda suspendida hasta el mes de febrero cuando el señor Anderson esperaba ya estar de vuelta, así que por ahora trabajen un poco más en sus películas y actuaciones y nos estaremos viendo en este mismo lugar en dos meses, que tengan una feliz navidad todos"

¡Dos meses! ¡Cielos! ¡Teníamos dos meces! Si eso no probaba la existencia de Jesús no sé qué podría.

Ahora tenía tiempo de grabar un proyecto taquillero durante las vacaciones y… "¿Qué quiso decir con proyecto en conjunto?" Pregunté confundido.

"¿No sabias?" Missy dijo atónita.

Sacudí mi cabeza "¿Qué?"

"Se suponía que usaríamos uno o dos estudiantes del programa de actuación como reparto para nuestros cortos, la lista esta abajo, solo teníamos que contactarlos, grabar el corto y no meternos en problemas, en serio ¿qué rayos pasa con ustedes dos?" Pregunto con preocupación, "Han estado muy raros últimamente"

"Nada" Dije despreocupadamente, "Hemos estado ocupados _trabajando_ en el proyecto de la clase de Perry" ¡Ay Dios! ¡Otra mentira! Ya había perdido dos preciosos meses, ya tenía que haber empezado las grabaciones para entonces, Missy tenía razón, ¿qué rayos me pasaba? Estaba tirando todo mi trabajo duro y el dinero de mis padres a la basura y por un chico que probablemente ya ni recordaba mi nombre, ¡Pero eso era todo! ¡Me iba a olvidar de Isaac y a seguir con mi vida de una vez por todas!

Cuando salimos del teatro fuimos golpeados por el aire helado, algunos copos de nieve empezaban a caer lentamente y en lo único que podía pensar era mi cama, Derek se quedó en el teatro para chequear la lista de estudiantes del programa de actuación y conseguir alguno libre para su película, como de costumbre Derek siendo Derek, teníamos dos meses y él ya estaba trabajando en su película para no meterse en problemas.

¡No! ¡No estaba procrastinando! ¡Tenía un plan! Le iba a pedir a Lorey que me ayudara con mi proyecto, era la mejor de amiga de Becca y estaba en el programa de actuación así que solo tenía que llamarla, desafortunadamente no la vi entre la multitud cuando salíamos del teatro pero aun podía pedirle su número a Becca y llamarla luego para que participara en mi film, y ahora… Drama ¿eh? ¿Qué sabes de drama? Y una mierda mi vida estaba llena de drama, pero nunca la había trabajado como tema central para mis historias, así que era complicado, tal vez un poco de descanso y alguna buena serie de televisión me ayudarían a concebir una idea.

Llegué a mi habitación me saque la bufanda y los zapatos, tomé una barra de chocolate de las que Derek me había traído para ayudarme a subir el ánimo y cogí su laptop para investigar un poco de drama, abrí el computador y escribir _"Películas de drama más galardonadas" _y _"Cine de drama independiente_" en el buscador y empecé a abrir enlaces en nuevas pestañas.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar en mis pantalones y lo saque mientras mordía la barra de chocolate, ¡Oh como amaba el chocolate! ¡Derek era un ángel! ¡Tenía un nuevo correo! Deslicé hacia abajo la barra de notificaciones para pre-visualizarlo y sentí una punzada en el brazo, ¡Mierda! ¡Tal vez Derek no era tan bueno después de todo, maldito gimnasio! Eché un vistazo a la barra para ver el remitente y mi corazón se sacudió en mi pecho, mi boca repentinamente se secó y la barra de chocolate cayó de mi mano…era… era de Isaac.

Toque el mensaje para que se abriera y la aplicación de correo salto frente a mí, el texto era breve, solo decía "_Creo que deberías ver esto_" y bajo el video había un enlace.

¿Creo que deberías ver esto? ¿Eso es todo? Después de todo ese tiempo en silencio el simplemente decidió aparecer sin avisar y tratándome como si nada hubiese pasado.

Puse mi teléfono móvil en la cama y escribí mi dirección de correo en el buscador de la computadora, cuando abrió el link esperaba por mí, lo abrí esperando que no fuese spam y un enseguida un video de YouTube empezó a cargar, su nombre era… lo que siento por ti.

Mi corazón dio un salto y empezó a latir con tal fuerza que empecé a tener un dolor de cabeza, se me formó un nudo en la garganta y mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago, ¿Qué era todo eso?

Presioné el botón de reproducción y enseguida un chico vagamente familiar apareció en el recuadro, por la calidad del video estaba bastante claro que había sido grabado por amateurs con la cámara de un teléfono celular.

Tenía una mueca burlona en su cara que me dio escalofríos en cuanto la vi.

La toma paso de su cara a un grupo de chicos entre los que se encontraba Todd, ¡Todd! ¡Eran los amigos de Isaac!

Todd tenía varias hojas en sus manos, que se veían muy familiares para mi gusto. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

"La primera vez que te vi recostado de ese árbol en el campus pensé…"

Mis orejas empezaron a arder, ya no podía oír nada más, todo lo que hacía era verlos desternillarse de risas mientras Todd reía, ¡Era mi carta! ¡La carta que escribí para Isaac! Donde escribí todos mis secretos y sentimientos, y ahora estaba disponible para el público en un video que cualquiera podría ver y reírse de mí, reírse de mí por… ¡Por ser un marica!

"Y te amo Isaac Lahey, y te amaré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir" Todd terminó cuando Derek bruscamente cerró la pantalla frente a mí.

Y me sobresalte y entonces note que mi cara estaba empapada de lágrimas, mientras el me miraba con la cara roja de ira.

"¿Por qué tuviste que escribir eso?" Me exclamó repentinamente.

"Yo…yo…" Trate de decir, trate de defenderme de argumentar que jamás habría imaginado que Isaac podría ser tan cruel como para darle mi carta a alguien más, tan cruel como para burlarse de mí en público, pero las palabras no me salían, estaba en shock.

"¿Por qué tenías que ser tan estúpido para confiar en alguien como él? Te lo dije Stiles, te dije que te alejaras de él, ¡Pero nunca me escuchas! ¡Nunca me escuchas!" Derek gritaba furioso.

No hice nada, No podía… aguantarlo más, por un día, por un mísero Segundo me había olvidado de Isaac y su fantasma volvió para atormentarme y lanzarme al más ocurso de los lugares, nunca me recuperaría de eso, nunca podría superar el hecho de que en ese preciso momento en alguna parte se partía de risa con sus amigos imaginando mi cara mientras veía el video, había tocado fondo, ahora me encontraba en un lugar tan oscuro que no existía forma en la que pudiese regresar.

Pase esa semana en cama de nuevo, perdí toda la fuerza que poco a poco había juntado y ahora solo quería pasar el día recostado intentando olvidar quien era. Cuando la furia de Derek se calmó me dijo que solo veinte personas habían visto el video antes de que él lo reportara desde tres cuentas distintas y el video fuese borrado, ¡Genial! Mi reputación estaba a salvo ¿Y qué? Aun así yo vi el video y aunque Isaac no estaba en él fue a través de ese video que vi su verdadera cara en la de sus amigos, ya no importa cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado juntos y cuantos buenos recuerdos teníamos, todo era falso, toda una mentira, solo me necesitaba para tener buenas calificaciones y eso era todo, yo no era nada para él.

Derek nos llevó a casa la semana siguiente, aún estaba bastante preocupado por mí, pase días sin decir una palabra y ¡Vaya! Incluso yo había olvidado como era mi propia voz, así que mientras estábamos en el auto me hizo prometer que le contestaría siempre que el me hablase o de lo contrario le contaría toda la verdad a mis padres, y digo ¿Qué carajos? ¡Hola, ya no era un niño! Tenía veinte años, no podía ser chantajeado y menos por mi mejor amigo, pero vamos a sincerarnos por un minute, todos me trataban como a un adolescente, los mismos imbéciles haciéndome bromas pesadas por ser gay, mi mejor amigo pensando que mis padres aun podían entrometerse en mi vida como si les perteneciera, e incluso yo lloriqueando por un idiota que no me amaba cuando en realidad debía de estar planeando alguna forma de hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo, ya no estaba decepcionado, estaba furioso, quería patearles el trasero y hacerles sentir al menos una parte de mi dolor, mostrarles que yo también tenía sentimientos y sangre en mis venas, hacerles entender que aunque yo era gay seguía siendo un ser humano.

Ahora hablemos un poco de mis padres, porque allí era a donde Derek y yo nos dirigíamos y como iba a pasar un mes con ellos creo que es el momento idóneo para que los conozcas. Primero está mi papá, calvo, enorme panza, casi tan grande como su sonrisa, era doctor un oncólogo para ser más específico –si ese horrible hombre que le dice a la gente que probablemente se van a morir- amaba pescar y yo la odiaba así que como podrás imaginar no éramos muy unidos, aunque se la pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de hacer cosas en familia porque las familias debían estar unidas y todo lo demás, si era de ese tipo de personas que piensa que la vida debería ser como los panfletos de las iglesias, solía decir que no le molestaba que yo fuese gay pero yo sabía que ese será solo el tratando de parecer un padre comprensivo y una buena persona, pero eso no significaba que le emocionase la idea de verme besuqueando con algún chico.

Luego está mi mama, delgada y delicada, sus ojos y su cabello eran cafés como los míos, la boca siempre prensada en una diminuta línea, y adicta a las cremas anti-edad, tenía esta teoría de que parecía una adolescente hasta el día en que me dio a luz y mágicamente envejeció veinte años y luego salí del closet y de golpe la hice cumplir cuarenta y cinco cuando en realidad tenia treinta y nueve, así que ¡Sí! Básicamente todo era mi culpa, desde el momento en el que nací empecé a chuparle la vida, está bien estoy siendo un poco dramático, mi mama no era mala, en realidad me amaba, es solo que no sabía cómo demostrármelo del modo correcto, pero también había momentos como esa vece en la que una de las tantas veces la tía Mary me preguntó por mi novia y mi mamá le preguntó por su esposo y luego me guiño el ojo, me reí tan duro que tuve que correr arriba para no herir los sentimientos de la tía Mary. Pero por supuesto había esos momentos en los que mi mama no era tan genial, como cuando le dije que era gay y ella me explicó que solo estaba confundido, porque por supuesto ella sabía más de mí que yo mismo, y luego empezó a llorar diciéndome que había arruinado todos sus planes para mi boda y mis hijos, ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta y arruinar su vida, otra vez? Si, de algún modo todo era sobre ella, así que si alguna vez querías llevarte bien con mi mama todo lo que tenías que hacer era estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que te dijera y decirle lo mucho que te gustaba su comida, lo cual no era mentira, mi mama era la mejor cocinera del mundo y esa era la única cosa que me anima de esas absurdas vacaciones de invierno.

Mi mama nos esperaba en la puerta cuando el auto se detuvo, Derek era mi vecino de al lado así que solo debía conducir hasta el mismo lugar, cuando subí las escaleras del pórtico mi mamá me abrazo, saludó a Derek y me empujó dentro, ¡Genial justo lo que necesitaba!, exceso de atención, nuestra casa era enorme lo cual era estúpido porque solo éramos nosotros tres, al principio el plan era tener más niños pero cuando yo tenía tres mi mama tuvo un accidente y perdió toda oportunidad de quedar embarazada de nuevo, había cinco habitaciones y más muebles que en una tienda, mi mamá tenia esta obsesión por cambiar la decoración según la época, se pasaba semanas pintando, escogiendo lámparas y mesas y cualquier otra cosa que fuese necesaria para que combinase con su idea, la mantenía ocupada para cuando no estaba en la escuela asesinando a media generación con su clase de historia.

Mi papa estaba en la cocina leyendo el periódico cuando llegue a casa, lo puso a un lado cuando me vio y se puso de pie para darme un abrazo, yo solo fingí una sonrisa y me senté en la mesa para comer waffles.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Mi mama dijo casualmente mientras ponía chocolate en los waffles y me los alcanzaba.

"Eh… nada" Dije un poco malhumorado.

"¿Estás seguro Stiles?" Mi mama insistió alzando una ceja.

"¡Si mama estoy bien! ¿De acuerdo?" solté con rabia, podía sentir como mis orejas ardían, ¡Mierda lo había arruinado!

Mi papa bajó el periódico de nuevo y me miró.

"Tranquilo hijo, ¿Que te está pasando?"

¡Rayos! Menos de dos minutos ahí y ya estaba en el cuarto de interrogación

"Yo…nada" Balbuceé mientras intentaba inventor una mentira para mantenerlos alejados de mis verdaderos problemas, "Solo estoy teniendo problemas con algunas clases" Mentí, se me daba muy bien mentir, creo que habría sido un buen actor o escritor.

¡Oh No! ¿Qué fue lo que le dije? Y aquí venia la charla…

"Stiles Stilinski! Tienes alguna idea de lo costosa que es esa carrera que…"

Y básicamente esa es la única preocupación de mi papá, ¡Dinero! Y yo gastaba mucho de él, digo nadie podría contar cuantos sweaters tenía en mi armario, pero aparte de mi cámara y uno otro que cachivache ¡no lo hacía perder mucho dinero! Pero ahí estaba el… gritándome porque estaba arruinando mi futuro y el de su cuenta en el banco, y la peor parte era que… todo era mentira, digo aun tenia grabar ese corto para la clase del señor Anderson pero eso era todo, no había descuidado ninguna otra clase ¿Cierto?

Mi papa olvido el asunto dos días después, pero primero tuve que prometer que intentaría con más ganas tener buenas calificaciones. Mi mama hizo un pastel para mi cumpleaños, pero yo no estaba de humor para fiestas, así que solo tuvimos una reunión intima, solo mis padres Derek y Allison, recuerdo que cuando era niño me gustaba decirle a la gente que mi cumpleaños era en Diciembre, me hacía sentir tan especial, siempre invitaba a todos en mi clase a asistir a una fiesta en mi casa, solo y solo Derek asistía, la mayor parte de mi clase se iba de la ciudad en las vacaciones de invierno, pero Derek siempre hallaba la forma de convertirlo en un buen día para mí, e incluso después de todos esos años ahí estaba conmigo celebrando mi día especial, sosteniéndome, haciendo lo imposible para no dejarme caer en la oscuridad, ¡Rayos! Si Allison algún día le rompía el corazón yo personalmente acabaría con ella.

Creo que Derek le contó a mi mama sobre Isaac o al menos le dio una pista de que era lo que en realidad me estaba pasando, porque de repente despertó este extraño interés en pasar tiempo conmigo que empezaba a volverme loco, estaba adornando la casa para navidad así que se la pasaba de aquí para allá por toda la ciudad, y por alguna extraña razón yo debía llevarla en su propio auto, así que era temporada de madre-hijo, okey yo estaba siendo un poco Grinch, mi mamá estaba intentando ser amable y yo no la dejaba porque estaba muy ocupado quejándome internamente de Isaac…. ¡Ay No! ¡Me estaba convirtiendo en Kelly! Despues de ese penJackiento perturbador traté de calmarme un poco y de sonreír más seguido para mamá, en realidad pasamos muy buenos momentos en las tiendas, consiguiendo cortinas nuevas, papel tapiz, nueva vajilla y el árbol de navidad, mantenía mi mente ocupada y parecía hacer feliz a mi mamá así que estaba bien con ello.

En la mañana de navidad desperté a las seis, si había algo que en serio me gustaba de la navidad eran la mañana en la que corría abajo a abrir los regalos, no importaba que tan viejo estuviese ahora, abrir los regalos siempre era como cuando tenía ocho años, no tan joven como para no recordarlo y no tan viejo como para recibir cosas aburridas como ropa, así que corrí abajo aun llevando mi pijama de renos –Sip, amaba la temporada- y me tiré bajo el árbol en la sala de estar, había muchas cajas bajo al árbol y algunas tenían mi nombre, navidad, no importaba que tan mal pudiesen estar las cosas, siempre me hacia sonreír.

Así que tomé las coloridas cajas de regalo con mi nombre en ellas y las llevé conmigo a la cocina para abrirlas mientras tomaba un vaso de leche con galletas. ¡Libros! Recibí cuatro libros nuevos de mis autores favoritos ¡Oh Santa! ¡Tú sí que me conoces dulce bola de grasa! Mi mamá me regalo una chaqueta de cuero que me hacía lucir como un chico malo, ¡Oh Si! Y mi papá un nuevo lente para mi cámara, ¡La mejor navidad de todas!

Despues de abrir los regalos de mis padres, encontré uno que decía de Derek y Allison, ¡Oh que lindos era conmigo!, me sentí mal por comprarle algo a Allison aparte de ese álbum de rock que tenía años buscando, ahora solo esperaba que fuese suficiente, como sea ellos me consiguieron la edición de lujo del recopilatorio de Native's Culture con todos sus álbumes en vinil, ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? ¡No iba a salir a la venta hasta marzo! En la parte trasera de la caja había una nota pegada, estaba escrita con la caligrafía de Allison, decía, "_Conozco a alguien" _¡Rayos! Solo esperaba que ese alguien no le hubiese conseguido el mismo disco que le regale para navidad.

¡Estaba tan feliz!, de hecho corrí arriba para tomar un baño caliente, y en serio lo necesitaba, ¡El aire estaba helado! Nada mejor que tomar una ducha calentita y luego refugiarse dentro de una acogedora chaqueta de cuero nuevo. Tome de mi escritorio la edición especial con todas las temporadas de juego de tronos que compré para Derek y bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta y afuera me esperaba el correo, había algunas cartas y un par de cajas, una de esas era definitivamente el nuevo tazón de ensalada de mamá para la cena de año nuevo, y la otra caja ¡tenía mi nombre en ella!

Metí las cajas y las cartas dentro y me senté en la alfombra a abrir este nuevo regalo, pegada al lazo había una nota, decía. "_Úsalo sabiamente. Feliz navidad, James_" ¿James? ¿Cómo consiguió Jim mi dirección? Fruncí el ceño mientras abría la caja, ¿Úsalo sabiamente? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué me había comprado? Terminé de abrir la caja y…

"¡Stiles!" Mi mama chilló horrorizada, mientras yo miraba boquiabierto al consolador en mi mano.

¡Ese hijo de perra!

Tuve que decirle a mi mama que todo era un malentendido y que habíamos recibido el correo de la señora Greenberg por error, y luego tiré el consolador a la basura, mientras tendría que esperarme hasta enero para patear el trasero de Jim.

Cuando estaba seguro de que el consolador estaba muy profundo en la basura donde nadie jamás podría encontrarlo, salté la cerca y me acerque a la puerta de al lado, y me limpié los zapatos en la alfombra de la entrada tan bien como pude antes de tocar el timbre, sabia lo mucho que la señora Hale odiaba los gérmenes en su casa. Me saludó con una sonrisa, como siempre, tenía el rostro largo y piel blanca con algunas pecas, su cabello era largo y sedoso de color café y sus ojos eran azules como el océano, mirar a la señora Hale era básicamente como mirar a Derek, eran como un par de muñecos de porcelana delgados y elegantes con brillantes ojos azules y delicados pero carnosos labios rosas.

"Feliz navidad Stiles" Me dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

"Feliz navidad señora M" Respondí con una sonrisa y la abracé de vuelta.

"¡Stily! ¡Mira lo que Santa me trajo!" Dijo la voz de Susie entrando en el recibidor.

"¡Susan!" Dijo su madre en tono reprobador, "¡No corras con esa cosa en la casa!"

Susie tenía seis años, ella era una de esas sorpresas que te da la vida cuando ya estás en los cuarentas y en lugar de criar un niño empiezas a dedicar a pensar en tu fondo de retiro, tenía el cabello enroscado y dorado como su padre y los ojos azules de su mamá y de Derek, se veía muy dulce e inocente en su exterior pero era bastante valiente e intrépida en el interior, como esa vez en el jardín de niño cuando la retaron a comerse una cucaracha y lo hizo y de hecho pareció gustarle el sabor, así que mi consejo para quien conociera a Susie cuando tuviera quince es ¡No te metas con ella!

"¡Stily! ¡Stily mira lo que santa me trajo!" Repitió mostrarme una bicicleta de su tamaño, con empuñaduras y asientos color cereza y rines color rosa, se veía encantada con ella y por los raspones en sus rodillas asumí que ya estaba aprendiendo a manejarla.

"Es hermosa" Dije despeinándole el cabello.

"¡Es genial!" Masculló preparándose para salir.

"¡Susan! ¿Qué te dije hace rato? ¡Ponte un abrigo antes de salir!" Su madre dijo enojada.

Haciendo pucheros Susie cogió su bicicleta y entro para buscar algo para abrigarse del frio.

"¿Cómo está el señor Hale?" Pregunté en cuanto Susie se fue.

"Está mucho mejor cariño, gracias por preguntar" La mamá de Derek respondió dándome una palmada en la espalda para alentarme a que subiera.

La habitación de Derek era la segunda a la izquierda, si la que tenía los posters de bandas de rock Indie y la cinta policiaca, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había entrado en la habitación de Derek, desde que nos habíamos ido a la Universidad era como haber olvidado el hogar, digo la Universidad apenas estaba a dos horas en auto, pero no estábamos muy acostumbrados a volver a casa a menos que fuese en vacaciones, mi excusa era estar tan lejos posible del manicomio y del pueblo que me traía tan malos recuerdos, pero no sabía cuál era la excusa de Derek, lo único malo en su vida eran las migrañas de su papa que podían tenerlo amarrado por días a su cama, pero tampoco era tan mala la cosa.

No toqué, habría sido como pedir permiso para entrar en mi propia habitación, así que en cambio apreté el regalo de Derek en mis manos y abrí la puerta, Derek ya estaba despierto, de hecho estaba sentado en su escritorio y de espalda a la puerta mirando la pantalla de su computadora y haciendo clic en… unos enlaces de video… giró la cabeza para ver quien había entrado en su habitación y su regalo cayó de mis manos mientras el rápidamente cerraba la pantalla de la computadora.

Me lo dijo, me repitió que sería la última vez, que no serían capaces de colgar otro video en sus vidas pero no le hice caso, todo en lo que pensaba era en cuantas veces más Derek había tenido que repórter los videos y el canal y ellos aun así seguían subiéndolo a la red, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hice yo a ellos? ¿Por qué me odiaban tanto? Era como si la idea de que yo existiera, de que estuviese vivo, les arruinase el día, así que debían hacer mi vida miserable para sentirse bien consigo mismos.

No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que me arruinaron la navidad, Despues de ver a Derek reportando el video en secreto me fui, el me siguió pero le hice señas de que me dejara en paz, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era a nuestros padres sobre nosotros haciendo preguntas, ya éramos adultos y era ahora de que empezáramos a enfrentar los problemas como los adultos hacían, negándolos por supuesto.

Me negué todo a mí mismo, no estaba herido, ya no lloraba ardía por dentro con rabia y frustración, pasé esa semana en mi habitación fantaseando como volverme musculoso en el gimnasio para patearles el trasero y enseñarles a no molestarme a mí ni a ningún otro chico gay, pero seamos honestos, no me iba a convertir en un tipo musculo en el futuro cercano y no sabía pelear y ellos eran ocho y yo… bueno solo yo, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé.

En la víspera de año nuevo tuve que ponerme un ridículo traje para no despertar la furia de mi madre, era un día estresante en casa, mi mama se convertía y madzilla o algo por el estilo y papá y yo teníamos que hacer todo lo que decía o terminaríamos comiendo sobras hasta el final de las vacaciones, así que me puse el traje en silencio en mi habitación mientras miraba por la ventana a las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, era hermoso, la nieve ya empezaba a caer con fuerza y algunas calles estaban intransitables. A las nueve en punto como costumbre debíamos estar sentados en la mesa que mamá pasó el día entero decorando había un estilizado mantel con encaje dorado que combinaba con los cubiertos, platos de porcelana con halos dorados, en el centro de la mesa el pavo rostizado junto a su salsa, puré de patatas y guisantes, y pastel de frutas a un lado y galletas para el postre, frutas de todos los tipos ordenaban el resto de las mesas, todo un día de trabajo solo para nosotros tres, mientras en la casa del lado toda la familia Hale se reunía lo cual incluía a los abuelos de Derek, sus tíos y primos, nuestra familia no era muy unida así que no sabía cómo era tener la casa abarrotada de personas en esa fecha, pero los envidiaba.

La cena estaba deliciosa como siempre, mi mamá siempre esforzaba mucho y aun cuando actuaba como una psicópata todo su trabajo valía la pena, yo me comía contento todo lo que cocinase, es estúpido lo sé pero… por un segundo… imaginé como sería tener esa misma cena con Isaac y mis padres, habría sido lindo, bueno lo fue hasta que recordé los videos y el hecho de que probablemente sus amigos y él estaba en alguna parte burlándose de mí y la rabia empezó a consumirme por dentro de nuevo.

A las diez salimos de casa para recibir el año nuevo en la plaza con nuestros vecinos, yo no estaba de ánimos para interacción social pero como dije antes mi mamá esos días actuaba como loca y la idea de quedarme en casa supondría que se convirtiera en medusa o algo así. Así que salimos de casa, al menos pude quitarme ese ridículo traje y ponerme algo más Stily, como un par de jeans, un abrigo y guantes para el frio y una bufanda, hacia un frio infernal afuera. Todas las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, especialmente adolescentes jugando con petardos y mujeres gritándoles, el aire tenia este olor a pólvora que te hacía sentir entusiasmado como si algo estuviese a punto de pasar, no quiero imaginar cómo habría sido en tiempos de guerra, la gente probablemente habría muerto de ansiedad.

Nos unimos a los Thompson en la nevada plaza, todos esperaban las campanadas que anunciaban el inicio del año para ver los fuegos artificiales, Derek y su familia apareció veinte minutos después que nosotros lo cual era bueno porque estaba harto de escuchar a la señora Thompson hablar de perros, aunque no estaba seguro si quería ver a Derek, digo no estaba enojado con el pero no se me sentía en cierto modo traicionado por haberme escondido el hecho de que Isaac y sus amigos habían seguido subiendo el video a la red, no se era como si se entrometiera en mi vida a mis espaldas, no importa la cosa es que se nos unieron y yo me sorprendí un poco de no ver a Allison con él, no lo sé supongo que estaba tan acostumbrado a verlos juntos que ahora era extraño ver a uno sin el otro y bueno Allison no podía pasar todas las naciones con nosotros, sus padres la echarían de casa o algo por el estilo.

A las doce las campanadas sonaron y todo el mundo estallo en gritos de alegría, había cientos de fuegos artificiales volando por los aires, de repente el cielo estaba lleno de chispas amarillas que explotaban y se abrían como flores de luz que nos bañaban en colores, era hermoso y de algún modo reconfortante, mi año de mierda había acabado oficialmente, ahora podía olvidar en paz.

A las tres de la mañana después de la ráfaga de abrazos y buenos deseos decidí volver a casa, mientras mis padres se emborrachaban con los Thompson y me avergonzaban frente a todo el vecindario actuando como adolescentes. Las calles estaban vacías mientras caminaba a casa, era alentador estar solo y lejos de todo el ruido por un rato, había olvidado como era oír mis propios pensamientos, todas las casas brillaban con las luces y la nieve, algunas personas incluso habían lanzado algunas linternas al aire y las veía pasar sobre mi mientras paseaba, me sentí feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No sabía que Derek me estaba siguiendo hasta que llegué a casa y antes de poder subir los escalones un camión pickup se detuvo frente a mí y él se bajó del maletero acompañado por un par de sombras. .

"Hola cariño" Dijo la voz de Liam desde el asiento del conductor.

Fruncí el ceño "Que… ¿Qué están hacienda aquí?" Dije al momento en que Cass saltaba de la camioneta y me levantaba con sus enormes brazos.

"¡Cass bájame!" Protesté.

"De ningún modo Stily, nos vamos de paseo" Jim dijo mientras el humo de su cigarrillo salía por su boca y su nariz al mismo tiempo.

"¡Bastardo! ¿Por qué tenías que regalarme el consolador de navidad?" Rugí.

"¿El qué?" Derek se ahogó con su trago abriendo sus ojos como platos y el vodka se le salía por la nariz mientras se reía con una mueca de dolor.

¡Se lo merecía!

"Relájate Stily nos hizo lo mismo a todos" Freddy se mofó dándome un abrazo de año nuevo.

¡Oh! la sonrisa en la cara de Jim hacia que me dieran tantas ganas de patearle el… un momento… ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Tenían razón, era solo una broma, y condujeron todo el camino hasta allí para verme sé que estaba pasando por un mal momento pero no podía tratarlos como basura solo porque yo me sintiera como una.

"¿Pueden al menos decirme a dónde vamos?" Pregunté mientras Cass me tiraba en la parte trasera del camión como si fuese un saco de harina junto a un gigantesco bloque de metal y algo que parecía como un montón de abrigos impermeables.

"Derek nos llamó" Jim dijo alzando una ceja altaneramente y ofreciéndome un cigarrillo.

Sacudí la cabeza y asesine a Derek con la mirada, ¿Qué significaba exactamente ese Derek nos llamó?

"De acuerdo perras ¡Sujétense!" Liam gritó desde el asiento del piloto y encendió el motor.

Empezó a conducir mientras yo abrazaba mis piernas y miraba desde la parte trasera del camión el camino lleno de nieve.

"Toma una trago, te mantendrá caliente" Derek gritó por encima del soplar del viento que lo despeinaba.

"Derek ¿qué rayos les dijiste?" Grité

Me hizo señas de que no podía oírme, ¡Si como no!

Jim hizo a Hip a un lado y se sentó junto a mí para hacerme tomar un trago del aguardentoso y barato vodka que estaban bebiendo.

"¡Eres rico por todos los cielos! ¿Podrías al menos comprar algo decente?" Dije escondiendo una sonrisa.

"Si quieres permanecer con vida es mejor que tomes alcohol barato para que te mantenga caliente" Replicó con sonrisita odiosa.

"Por favor no me digas que me van a llevar a club de strippers o algo embarazoso como eso" Le supliqué, lo menos que necesitaba era más humillación.

"¡Hey buena idea! ¡Hey Liam!" Gritó poniéndose de pie.

"¡Cállate!" Gruñí tirando del cuello de su camisa de diseñador para obligarlo a sentarse.

Liam condujo por cuarenta minutos, la mayor parte del viaje lo pasamos en silencio porque no podíamos escucharnos bajo el rugido del viento en nuestros oídos. Mantuve mis ojos en el camino que dejábamos atrás mientras los alejábamos de la ciudad, era increíble observar la ciudad desde las colinas en la mañana de año nuevo, las luces de los edificios y los fuegos artificiales estaban tan llenos de color, era como mirar una postal en movimiento. No había mucha nieve en el campo donde nos detuvimos, los chicos bajaron del camión algo mareados porque los muy bastardos no dejaron de beber en todo el camino.

El suelo era suave y estaba lleno de maleza y uno que otro espacio de nieve derretida aquí y allá, estaba todo oscuro excepto por las luces del camión así que tenía miedo de alejarme, resbalar por un hoyo y caer colina abajo.

"¿Alguien puede explicarme que hacemos aquí?" Le pregunté a la sombra que sostenía el cigarrillo recién encendido la cual asumí que era Jim.

"Divertirnos Stily ¿No es obvio?"

"Yo…" Empezó la voz de Derek un poco temblorosa.

Estaba tan enojado con él.

Cass subió de nuevo al camión y Tim y el sacaron la caja de metal del maletero y lo pusieron en el suelo mientras Liam y Freddy arrastraban lo que parecía un montón de abrigos impermeables lejos del terreno inclinado.

Olor a gas llenó el aire y luego un motor empezó a rugir en la quietud de la noche, ¿Qué? ¿Una planta eléctrica?

Jim dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se fue para ayudar a Freddy y a Liam a desenrollar sea lo que sea que tenían entre manos.

"Lo siento" Derek dijo junto a mí. "Es solo que estoy preocupado por ti"

"¿Y qué Derek? ¿Pensaste que por llamarlos mis problemas estaban resueltos? ¿Qué Isaac y sus estúpidos amigos iban a dejar de odiarme?" Rugí como una animal herido apretando mis manos, no podía creer que Derek los hubiese llamado, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

"¡Hey!" Tim dijo con enojo, "¡No le hables así, es un muy buen tipo y se preocupa por ti!" Me reprendió.

¡Genial! Justo lo que necesitaba, ser sermoneado por un chico que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar con un chico de los cocteles.

"Él tiene razón" Hip afirmó, "Derek es una cosa rara" Dijo y te juro que vi sus ojos brillar en la noche mientras miraba a Derek.

La rabia estalló en mi pecho. .

"¡Esta listo!" Liam dijo emocionado retrocediendo mientras el…. Castillo inflable? Crecía.

¿Qué carajos?

"¡Traigan sus traseros aquí perras!" Jim dijo con entusiasmo mientras el resto de los chicos se acercaba al castillo inflable y empezaban a entrar para saltar en él.

Estaba bien me tenía que reír, ¡Tenia que reír hasta mas no poder! ¿Qué rayos les pasaba?

"¿Acaso no vas?" Dije mirando a Derek cuando Hip nos dejó.

Sacudió la cabeza, "Te espero aquí"

¿Esperarme? ¡Ni loco iba a entrar en esa ridícula cosa!

"¡Vamos Stily!" Liam me llamó.

Lo ignoré.

"¡Stily! ¡Stily! ¡Stily!" Me llamaban todos, y hacían tanto ruido, ¡Dios eso era tan estúpido!

Con las mejillas ardiendo me acerqué para hacer que se callaran, era un enorme castillo inflable azul con torres coronadas con banderas rojas y la entrada era una… ¡Cabeza de payaso! ¡Oh no! No había forma de que me hiciesen entrar en esa cosa.

Jim me tomó por el cuello de la camisa y tiro de mí hacia adentro.

_¡Desgraciado!_

¡Y si! Ahí estaban, mis amigos gays saltando como niños en un castillo inefable en la madrugada de año nuevo, no había cosa más bizarra en el planeta.

"Toma esto" Jim me dijo mientras luchaba por mantenerme de pie mientras los otros imbéciles no paraban de saltar.

¿Me estaba ofreciendo un cigarrillo?

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Confía en mí, te va a gustar" Dijo con una risita

Tomé el jodido cigarro y lo puse en mi boca y aspiré, su textura era más suave que la del resto de los cigarrillos a los que estaba acostumbrado y el sabor era distinto.

"Sostén el humo en tu garganta hasta que sientas que ya no puede aguantar más" Jim me dijo mientras empezaba a sentir como mis orejas ardían y mi cabeza se balanceaba, y mi corazón se aceleraba hasta alcanzar el ritmo de los saltos de los chicos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dije con la mente nublada, ¡Tenia tantas ganas de vomitar!

"¡Hierba!" Jim dijo con una risotada.

¡Oh ese hijo de perra!

"¡Salta Stily! ¡Salta hasta el cielo!" Gritó.

Chupe un poco más y sostuve el humo en mi garganta empezando a saltar, mi corazón se aceleró y mi estómago dio un vuelco, el suelo irregular del castillo inflable despareció bajo mis pies y empecé a volar, las luces de la ciudad y los fuegos artificiales se mezclaron un remolino de neón que me dejó boquiabierto. A lo alto en el cielo miles de estrellas se reían de mí y se movían de todas direcciones encendidas en fuego y caían sombre el campo. Estaba saltando tan alto que el mundo se puso de cabeza y ahora me caía sobre el cielo, bañándome en luz y oscuridad mientras peces luminosos me cosquilleaban las mejillas y mordisqueaban mis pies.

Mi conciencia regreso repentinamente una hora después, yo estaba tirado en el suelo junto a Freddy y Jim mirando a las estrellas que justo se habían dejado de mover

"Desearía haber tenido a alguien como el" Freddy dijo y yo me incorporé bruscamente.

"¿Cómo quién?" Dije volviendo a la realidad.

"Como Derek" Jim dijo con una risita.

"Espera un momento… ¿No nos estabas escuchando?" Liam dijo ofendido.

"Lo siento, no recuerdo las últimas dos horas" Dije algo mareado, ¿De quién carajos fue la idea de drogarme? "¿Dónde está Derek?" Dije intentando encontrarlo entre las caras que observaban el cielo, adelante en el horizonte había una delgada línea de cobre que anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día lleno de posibilidades, ¡Ay Dios, en serio estaba drogado!

"Está en el auto durmiendo" Jim explicó apuntando a la silueta del camión pickup in la oscuridad "No tienes por qué estar enojado con él, en serio estaba preocupado por ti"

De repente sentí algo helado corriendo por mi estómago al pensar en Derek, era cierto, Derek hizo todo eso por mí, los llamo porque no tenía más ideas de como animarme, era el mejor amigo del mundo y yo le había agradecido gritándole, y aun así él no me grito de vuelta, ¡Ay Dios yo no lo merecía!

"Si yo hubiese tenido a alguien así no me habría tomado ese bote de pastillas" Dijo Freddy con resentimiento en la voz.

"Estas bien ahora y eso es todo lo que importa" Cass dijo animado junto a él.

Me levante de golpe con el corazón golpeándome las costillas "¿Qué te paso?" Pregunté incapaz de entender.

"Tú sabes, lo mismo que te paso a ti" Freddy explicó con tristeza, "Me enamore de un chico que no me quería" Dijo con dolor en la voz.

"¿Derek les contó todo lo que me pasó?" Dije avergonzado.

"No hay razón para sentir vergüenza Stily, todos hemos estado en el mismo lugar que tu" Jim dijo con desánimo.

Fue el quien me hizo saltar y ponerme de pie para mirar a todos esos rostros entristecidos débilmente iluminados por los primeros rayos del amanecer.

"No es lo mismo, yo me enamoré de un imbécil que no sabía si era hetero o gay o bisexual o un jodido extraterrestre!" Gruñí sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

"Y aun si le diste todo, cada pequeño pedazo de quien eras, lo ayudaste con sus problemas, lo abrazaste cuando estaba triste, te tragaste las ganas de llorar cada vez que lo veías tontear con alguna chica y cada día lo perdonabas por todo lo que te había hecho" Liam agrego.

¿Qué?

"A mí también me pasó" Tim dijo moqueando con sus ojos centellando.

"Aún recuerdo a Alan diciéndome que era su mejor amigo en el mundo, y que me quería y que lo haría por siempre sin importar que" Freddy gimoteó.

Sus palabras.

"Nunca olvidaré como David solía quedarse dormido sobre mi mientras mirábamos una película en casa y yo pensaba, ¡Vaya! Podría verlo dormir por siempre" Tim intervino.

Me veía a mí mismo en sus palabras.

"Mark solía emborracharse a menudo, tenía demasiados problemas en casa y yo… solía llevarlo al baño a que vomitara, le lavaba la cara y le cambiaba la ropa" Liam recordó y no pude evitar mirarlo "y yo solía pensar ¿Cómo podía la vida ser tan cruel con alguien tan dulce y bello como él? Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Me vi a mí mismo y a Isaac en sus historias.

"Y entonces todo cambió" Tim dijo con decepción en la voz. "Me necesitaba más que nunca, y yo estaba feliz porque eso quería decir que podíamos pasar más tiempo juntos"

"Me chupo la vida, me hizo creer que la única razón por la que vivía era el, perdí todo y a todos en mi vida" Liam agregó.

"Y luego se fue y se llevó contigo consigo, mi corazón, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mi felicidad, todo" Jim continuó, su voz quebró algo dentro de mí y tuve que sentarme para no ahogarme con el dolor.

"Creo que nos pasa a todo" Hip agregó con tristeza. "La semana pasada un chico se suicidio porque era molestado por el chico que le gustaba, subió su video de despedida a YouTube…fue… desgarrador"

"Yo lo vi" Cass confirmó.

¿Cass también? Todos mis amigos habían pasado por lo mismo que yo, y todos éramos en cierto modo sobrevivientes, podíamos haber tomado el camino fácil, pero nos mantuvimos a flote por una razón, el nombre de la mía era Derek, todos entendían por lo que estaba pasando y entendían mis sentimientos, de repente sentí que debía grabar un video sobre mis amigos para la clase del Sr. Perry de como todos éramos diferentes en muchos modos pero todos teníamos algo en común.

"Nos pasó a todos Stily, a todos nosotros" Jim dijo con voz ronca, "Hay algunos chicos que juegan contigo, que te hacen creer que te necesitan, te dicen que te quieren, se confunden, te usan y luego te botan como basura, porque están asustados de ser maricas como tú"

"Y la gente nos trata como mierda" Liam bufó. "Si la gente los conociera, si aprendieran como reconocer los horribles seres humanos que son dejarían de subestimarnos"

Él tenía razón, ¡Yo estaba furioso! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto? ¿Por qué ellos tenían permitido continuar con sus vidas mientras nosotros nos hundíamos y perdíamos todo en el descenso? ¿Por qué éramos tratados como basura? ¿Qué les hicimos?

"Desearía que hubiese una forma de vengarnos" Tim dijo con decepción en la voz, "Digo no solo Stily o nosotros pero todos, todos esos chicos gays que alguna vez en sus vidas han sido víctimas de esos monstruos, demostrarles que no estamos indefensos ante ellos, exponerlos frente al mundo para que sepan lo que se siente, y hacer que el mundo los odie al menos un fracción de lo que nos odian a nosotros"

Me puse de pie boquiabierto.

"Es imposible ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso?" Freddy bufó incrédulo.

Saque mi teléfono de mis bolsillos, me apunté con la cámara y presioné el botón de grabar.

"¡Hola mundo! Mi nombre es Stily y estoy a punto de presentarles a los más horribles seres humanos en el mundo" Dije con desprecio.

Y así fue como todo empezó.


	3. Chapter 3

SUJETOS DE PRUEBA

De acuerdo con la sociedad existen siete tipos de parias en el mundo. Políticos, personas que no pagan impuestos, drogadictos, payasos –sí, todo el mundo odia los payasos-, ladrones, violadores y en la punta se encuentra la gente gay, y por gente gay me refiero a toda la comunidad LGBT pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar. ¿Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación de que podrías ser el epicentro del apocalipsis? Bueno yo sí, haríamos temblar al mundo dándoles un nuevo tipo de personas a quienes odiar, a sí mismos. No existe una mejor forma de hacer que las masas entren en pánico que hacerles entender que probablemente son lo que más odian y de eso se trataba el proyecto horribles seres humanos, hacerlos pagar por ser tan mezquinos con las personas gays, especialmente los idiotas que empezaron todo esto.

No le dije nada a Derek porque sabía que iba a empezar a gritarme diciéndome que era una pésima idea para cinematografía así que lo mantuve en secreto de él, al menos al comienzo. Las perras volvieron a la ciudad a la mañana siguiente después de que empecé a planearlo todo, nos íbamos a reunir después de las vacaciones de invierno para empezar con nuestra estrategia.

Pase el resto del receso de invierno en mi habitación, escribiendo para mi toda la historia de Stikey, subrayando cada pequeño detalle que parecía importante para analizar como afecto mi relación con Isaac llevándonos justo donde acabamos. Sabía que Isaac me amaba, incluso me lo dijo y la forma en cómo reaccionó a mi carta mostrándosela a sus amigos solo probaba mi punto, estaba enamorado de mí y entro en pánico porque tenía miedo de sus sentimientos así que les entregó mi carta, estaba seguro de que me diría que me amaba en nuestro aniversario esa noche que nunca apareció, y luego le dio mi carta a sus amigos y pensó que podría salirse con la suya, ¡Que equivocado estaba!

El plan era simple, para mi proyecto documental las perras y yo íbamos a tomar a estos chicos que encajaban con el perfil de Isaac y exponerlos en la clase del Sr. Perry y no se… tal vez incluso podría subir el video a YouTube, Daria mi riñón por ver la cara de Isaac y sus amigos cuando vieran el video, sin dudas los haría pagar por todo lo que me hicieron.

Mi ánimo subió, digo, ya no me la pasaba llorando en las esquinas ni nada por el estilo. De hecho ahora ¡siempre tenía una sonrisa en mi cara! Mi familia no noto mi cambio en especial mi mama que por alguna extraña razón se veía bastante preocupada, tal vez estaba preocupada de que yo al fin encontrase alguien, pero no me importaba lo que ellos pensaran, yo estaba feliz, realmente feliz por lo que iba a hacer y el impacto que podría tener en el mundo. A Derek le gustaba verme sonreír de nuevo y yo no podía agradecerle lo suficiente por lo que había hecho, ¡Sí! Ya sé que estaba bastante enojado con él al principio de nuestro bizarro paseo pero las cosas resultaron bastante bien al final, me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba solo, de que nunca lo estuve, me hizo ver que allá afuera había chicos gays de todas partes que estaban pasando por lo mismo que yo, que había gente maltratándolos, acosándolos por existir por el simple hecho de estar vivos, ¿Cómo puedes odiar a una persona sin siquiera conocerla? Es gracioso, pero parece que el mundo funciona de esa forma.

Ese viaje cambió algo dentro de mí, me dio razones para vivir y algo en que creer, la idea de decirle al resto de los gays en el mundo que no estaban solos, que muchos otros estaban pasando por lo mismo me hacía sentir poderoso, me hacía sentir que estaba haciendo algo significativo con mi vida, y ahora las perras y yo éramos una orden, los vengaydores algo así como un grupo de apoyo con la diferencia de que nosotros si íbamos a hacer algo con respecto a nuestros problemas, íbamos a decirle al mundo ¡Hey imbéciles aquí estamos y adivinen que, no somos tan diferentes como ustedes piensan!

El domingo antes del final de las vacaciones fui a casa de Derek para subir a su auto y conducir de vuelta a la universidad, me despedí de mis padres y subí al asiento del copiloto, la mamá de Derek horneó algunos panecillos para nosotros y yo pasé todo el viaje comiéndolos y embarrando la cara de Derek con el glaseado cada vez que intentaba darle un poco mientras conducía, ¡Me reí tanto! Era como en los viejos tiempos aunque él estuvo algo callado durante el viaje, pero sonrió una que otra vez mientras le mostraba las fotos que Liam tomó de mi drogado en el castillo inflable.

Era una tarde plateada cuando llegamos a los terrenos de la universidad, el campus entero estaba cubierto por nieve y el aire helado casi me hizo quedar dentro del auto hasta primavera pero Derek se las arregló para arrastrarme fuera del auto para ayudarlo llevar nuestras cosas de vuelta al dormitorio, saludamos a un par de amigos mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra habitación, ya no veía a Isaac a donde quiera que fuese, en cambio vislumbraba posibles locaciones para grabar mi plan.

Muchos de nuestros compañeros también empezaban a volver a sus dormitorios aunque la mayoría de ellos no aparecerían en la primera semana de clase, nadie solía asistir a la primera semana clases, era como una especie de tradición.

Derek insertó la llave en hoyo mientras yo cargaba nuestras maletas. Abrió la puerta y lo hice a un lado para entrar, ¡Mierda! Me estaba congelando allá afuera.

Dejé mi equipaje en el suelo y me prepare para saltar sobre mi cama y esconderme bajo la manta cuando vi una sombra cómodamente recostada en la cama de Derek.

"¡Jim!" Dije atónito.

"Hola perra" El respondió casualmente con sus ojos aun fijos en el libro que estaba leyendo.

"¿Cómo lograste entrar en mi habitación?" Demandé

"Use mi tarjeta de crédito" Jim dijo con una risita en sus labios "Ya te lo había dicho Stily, las tarjetas de crédito resuelven todo tipo de problemas"

"Hey Jimmy" Derek dijo con apatía empezando a meter su ropa de vuelta en los cajones, estaba muy callado.

"¡Te dije que no me llamaras Jimmy!" Jim respondió enojado pero Derek solo lo ignoró.

"¡Hola chicos feliz año nuevo!" Dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Allison estaba detrás de nosotros con sus brazos abiertos, los cuales usó para rodear el cuello de Derek mientras le daba un beso.

"Asqueroso" Jim se burló con una mueca.

"Oh no acabas de decir eso tu chupa-p…" Allison empezó pero la detuve.

"¿Podrían para? ¡El año apenas acaba de empezar!" Protesté

"Por cierto ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" Derek preguntó observando a Jim recelosamente.

"Vine porque no tenía nada que hacer y ya que Stily no me quiere decir cuáles son sus planes para…"

¡Ay mierda! ¡Iba a arruinarlo todo! No le había dicho que Derek no sabía nada con respecto al plan.

"¡Mi semana!" Rápidamente completé la oración por él, "¡Está hablando de mis planes para la semana!"

Derek y Allison me observaron el ceño fruncido.

Jim se puso de pie y camino junto a mí metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"¡Qué asco!" Allison dijo elocuentemente "¿Se están revolcando entre ustedes?" Preguntó luchando para no echarse a reír al suelo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Jim, Derek y yo dijimos al unísono.

"¿Estas drogada o algo?" Respondí en un bufido.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Ambos son gays y yo…"

¡Ay Mierda, no acaba de decir eso!

"¡Ay por dios!" Jim soltó boquiabierto "¡Eres tan racista como un chiste de negros en Janucá!" resopló escandalizado.

"¿Qué hay de malo?" Dijo la chica sin entender.

"¡Dios Allison! Jim es una de las perras, acostarme con él sería como dormir con mi hermano o algo por el estilo" Respondí haciendo una mueca.

"Pero..." Ella empezó de nuevo.

"Déjalo en paz Allison Stiles no tiene por qué tener sexo con Jim solo porque tú quieras" Derek agregó fulminándola con la mirada.

"¡A menos que quieras ver!" Jim sugirió con malicia, "¿Eres una de esas chicas? ¿Tienes fantasías de hombres teniendo sexo gay?" Preguntó mirándola burlonamente.

"¡No! Solo estaba feliz porqué la virginidad de Stiles a este punto…"

¡¿Que?! ¿Qué carajos acaba de decir?

La iba a matar, LA IBA A MA…

Jim dejó salir el bufido más grande en la historia de humanidad "¿Eres virgen?" dijo mirándome fijamente, podía sentir sus ojos taladrando mi cabeza en busca de la respuesta, "Me había dicho que simplemente no habías tenido mucha acción en tu vida no que…"

Mis mejillas ardieron, ¡Ay por dios me sentía tan patético!

"¡No soy virgen!" Mentí descaradamente "Solo no tengo sexo en frente de todo el mundo"

"¿No eres virgen?" Derek dijo atónito mirándome con sospecha en los ojos.

¡Oh estaba tan enojado con el! No podía creer que le había dicho a Allison, ¿Por qué tenía que decirle? ¿Que habían estado hablando de mí que hizo que el tema saliera a relucir? ¡Estaba tan enojado! ¡Mierda!

"¡Hurra alguien te comió la cereza!" Jim rio

Volví a la realidad de golpe despegando mis ojos furiosos de Derek.

"Entonces al menos una vez tuviste novio ¿cierto?" Allison dijo estupefacta.

Mentí de nuevo cuando asentí, ¡Ay Dios! ¡Era tan patético! Veintiún años y virgen y sin la más mínima idea de hombres ¡ah! Y al parecer mi vida sexual era tendencia en la boca de todo el mundo.

"Bueno pronto tendrás a tu…" Jim empezó.

¡Ay por Dios! "¿Podrías simplemente callarte por favor?" Protesté harto empujándolo fuera de mi habitación.

"Stiles…" Derek empezó a mis espaldas pero apresuré mi salida de los dormitorios. No me importaba que iba a decirme si me detenía podría decirle algo de lo que podría arrepentirme luego así que preferí ignorarlo.

Cuando Jim y yo salimos de los dormitorios el sol ya se había escondido y todas las luces de las calles estaba siendo encendidas, caminamos en silencio un buen rato mientras mis mejillas ardían, sabía que Jim sabía que estaba mintiendo, el me conocía, conocía tan bien como Derek, bueno tal vez no tanto como Derek pero si lo suficiente para saber que estaba mintiendo.

"No te preocupes Stily puedo llevarte con…"

"Si dices con un prostituto será mejor que corras" Dije asesinándolo con la mirada.

"Lo siento" Dijo escondiendo una risita.

Una briza helada me despeinó el cabello y me sacudí tiritando, no quería volver al dormitorio así que le pedí a Jim que me acompañase a la pizzería de la avenida, necesitaba algo para entrar en calor y así podríamos hablar de nuestros planes.

Como de costumbre la pizzería estaba abarrotada de gente, muchos grupos solían reunirse ahí para tontear un rato y comer algo, y como era el final de las vacaciones de invierno había al menos cien personas dentro. Corrimos con la suerte de que al entrar una mesa se desocupó y corrimos a sentarnos antes de que alguien lo notara.

Justo a nuestra mesa había un grupo de atletas, ¡Genial! Solo los ignoramos, Jim pidió una pizza con doble pepperoni y luego hablamos de nuestras vacaciones mientras esperábamos. Jim hablaba de como había rechazado acompañar a sus padres en su viaje a Francia porque no aguantaba a sus hermanos pero yo no le estaba prestando mucha atención, mi mente seguía hundida en el hecho de Derek le había dicho a Allison sobre mi vida sexual y no podía evitar preguntarme sobre que más le habría hablado, bueno no había mucho de qué hablar, digo yo era un libro abierto y siempre acababa contándoles todo lo que me pasaba porque era muy dramático.

¡Dramático! ¡Ay mierda escritura de guion! Lo olvidé por completo. ¡DE NUEVO!

"¿Me estas escuchando perra?"

"¿Qué? Lo siento" Dije volviendo a la realidad "Estaba pensando en un proyecto que tengo pendiente ¿Qué pasó?"

"Detrás de ti" Murmuró, "Hay un tipo tan caliente que no me importaría usarlo como abrigo"

¿Qué?

Lentamente empecé a girar…

"¡NO!" Jim me detuvo, "Te va a ver, mejor has como que vas al baño y échale un ojo"

Me puse de pie y gire sobre mis talones para dirigirme al baño, con mis ojos fijos en la mesa de los atletas, no tenía que preguntarle a Jim para saber de cual estaba hablando, sé que digo esto a menudo pero… frente a mi estaba el chico más sexy del mundo.

Era alto con cabello puntiagudo color paja, rasgos pequeños y mandibular cuadrada, pequeños y delgados labios que justo se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras esquivaba los chorros de salsa de tomate que sus compañeros le disparaban, lamió un poco de la salsa de la esquina de su boca y…

Tropecé con algo, mas específicamente me tropecé con alguien, recuerdo ardiente queso quemándome un lado de la cara mientras la pizza caía de los brazos del mesero y ambos terminábamos en el suelo.

Me puse de pie rápidamente para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero se zafó furiosamente de un tirón "Lo si…" Empecé cruzando mis ojos con los suyos color almendra… Me era familiar pero no podía recordar de dónde, algo se sacudió dentro de mi acompañado por un desagradable sentimiento en el pecho, estaba bastante enojado gritándome, Jim se apresuró a decirle que se calmara, pagó la pizza que arruiné y me sacó de allí.

De acuerdo olvida lo que dije de no ir a clases en la primera semana, necesitaba poner mi trasero a trabajar en el proyecto para el Sr. Anderson lo antes posible así que al día siguiente llamé a Becca para pedirle el número de Lorey, ella me lo dio y enseguida llamé, desafortunadamente Lorey ya había trabajado con alguien en su proyecto, así que obviamente no podía hacerlo también conmigo ¡Rayos! Necesitaba encontrar a alguien en el programa de actuación antes de que febrero llegase. Podría haberle preguntado a Derek si conocía a alguien que estuviese libre para el proyecto pero aún estaba enojado con él así que lo ignoré esa mañana cuando me preguntó si quería acompañarle a desayunar con Allison y sus amigas, sabía que solo intentaba disculparse, cada vez que me enojaba con el intentaba llevarme a algún lugar a desayunar, o almorzar o a donde fuese que hubiese comida de por medio como si yo fuese un estúpido perro, ¡Dios!

Esa me dirige hacia el teatro el cual estaba obviamente cerrado porque no era época de evaluaciones, aunque fuera junto a las puertas dobles había una lista con los nombres de los estudiantes de Segundo año del programa de actuación con sus números telefónicos, tomé una fotografía con mi teléfono y volví a mi habitación para hacer algunas llamadas.

Derek ya estaba allí cuando volví y empezó a hablarme del increíble desayuno que tomaron como si intentase hacerme sentir celoso o algo por el estilo, pero solo ignoré al idiota y saque mi teléfono de mis bolsillos para escribir los números en un trozo de papel y empezar a hacer las llamadas.

Llame al menos treinta y cuatro personas y la respuesta fue siempre la misma, ya habían trabajado con alguien más, ¡Maldición! Bueno aún tenía otros ochenta números pero estaba a punto de perder todas mis esperanzas. En la llamada numero setenta y siete una chica llamada Clarisse o algo así me dijo que no estaba disponible porque estaba actualmente trabajando con otro chico –rayos ese probablemente era Derek- pero me dijo que uno de sus amigos no había trabajado en el proyecto aun porque no logró encontrar compañero, ¡Genial! Me dio el número y me apresuré a marcar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

"¿Hola?" Dijo una confundida voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Ehnm… Hola" Dije un poco apenado, no esperaba que fuse un chico. "Mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski y estoy en filmografía, estoy llamando porque una amiga tuya me dijo que no tienes compañero para lo del proyecto en conjunto y me preguntaba si te gustaría trabajar conmigo"

"¿Esto es sobre la cosa de drama?" Preguntó la voz aun confundida.

"Si, yo tampoco he trabajado en mi proyecto así que pensé…"

"¡Si! Por supuesto que me gustaría" Respondió con excitación, "¡Dios pensé que no lograría encontrar compañero!"

"Entonces ¿No te importaría encontrarnos en el parque a las siete?" Pregunté

"No puedo" Dijo con frustración en la voz "Tengo trabajo hasta las nueve ehm… ¿qué tal a las once en el teatro?" Sugirió.

"¿El teatro? ¿No está cerrado?" Contesté arqueando una ceja.

"Yo… sé cómo entrar"

Tenía que pensarlo, quiero decir era bastante entrada la noche así que no tendría mucho tiempo para dormir, y ese "_sé cómo entrar"_ sonaba como si planease hacer algo ilegal, pero por otro lado no tenía más opción se me estaba acabando el tiempo y necesitaba grabar algo.

"De acuerdo te veré allí a las once" Accedí no muy convencido y corté la llamada.

Derek me preguntó a donde rayos iba tan tarde pero solo lo ignore de nuevo, cada vez que abría la boca solo quería meterle dentro uno de sus calcetines sucios para callarlo, así que cogí mi morral con la cámara que saque del almacén esa tarde y salí de la habitación.

El campus estaba un poco vivo esa noche lo que quería decir que aun había personas reluctantes a aceptar el hecho de que las vacaciones habían acabado, no preste atención a la música y a las luces parpadeantes provenientes de los diferentes dormitorios y aceleré el paso hacia el teatro. Llegue allí quince minutos antes de las once, me gustaba ser puntual cuando se trataba de trabajo, y además de esa forma tendría algo de tiempo extra para pensar en el guion, no tenía ni idea sobre que escribir, pero se me daba bien trabajar bajo presión.

Me acerqué a las puertas para echar un vistazo a la lista de estudiantes de Segundo año del programa de actuación y me preguntaba cuántos de ellos de convertirían en actores reales cuando note que las puertas dobles estaban ligeramente entreabiertas, empuje una y cedió, me estaba congelando así que no lo pensé dos veces antes de deslizarme dentro, la entrada estaba más cálida que afuera y mucho más oscura, no me atreví a buscar un interruptor de luz porque podría meterme en problemas si alguien me encontraba dentro, en cambio caminé en la oscuridad guiado por la linterna de mi teléfono. Había un par de débiles luces sobre el escenario, ¿Significaba eso que mi compañero ya estaba allí? Lentamente me desplacé escuchando el eco de mis pasos en la sala de proyección, había algo perturbador sobre todos esos asientos vacíos a mis espaldas casi podía sentir como si me estuviesen observando, Stily Stilinski acercándose al escenario para recibir su primer premio de la academia por mejor película, la multitud enloquece y mi cuerpo tiembla mientras sostengo la estatuilla y giro sobre mis talones para encarar la atónita y envidiosa multitud.

Sonreí y después oí pasos a mis espaldas, mi corazón se saltó un latido y giré, no había nadie detrás de mí, pero podría jurar…

Otro paso, lentamente pasee por la larga pantalla del fondo mirando a ambos lados esperando encontrar a alguien, hubo otros golpes sordos contra el suelo, furiosos pasos y entonces comprendí que venían de la habitación trasera. Apreté mis cosas con fuerza y me dirigí a la puerta en la esquina izquierda de la pantalla, cuando la abrí una intensa luz me cegó. Estaba dentro de una larga habitación con espejos en lugar de paredes, el suelo estaba hecho de madera y al final de la habitación podía ver a una figura haciendo flexiones en el suelo.

Parpadee y miré de nuevo.

"No puedes estar aquí" Dijo la odiosamente familiar voz de un hombre mientras la sombra se alargaba acercándose a mí.

¡Ay mierda!

"Tú eres el que no puede estar aquí, es bastante tarde y tú y tu triste trasero pueden acabar en problemas" Dije mirando al imbécil del gimnasio que estaba frente a mí.

Frunció el ceño y me quede boquiabierto, ¡lo reconocía! No solo era el imbécil del gimnasio… el tipo del otro día en la pizzería, el mesero con el que choqué.

"¿Qué hace una niñita como tu aquí?" Dijo con desprecio.

"¿En serio?" Bufé "¿En serio estas llamándome niña? Tu pareces una bailarina en esas mallas" Reí y miré su camiseta bañada en sudor y sus mallas negras tan apretadas que podía ver todos los músculos en sus piernas, ¡si también su tú sabes que!

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Demando con enojo sus ojos color almendra centellando.

¿Ay dios que rayos estaba haciendo? Yo solo… ¡No podía soportarlo! Él era un idiota y yo no sabía nada de pelear pero por otro lado, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser vencerlo?

"No me importa que estés hacienda aquí, vine para encontrarme con alguien y no tengo tiempo para… oh no espera… no me digas que estas en el programa de actuación" Dije con decepción.

"¿Tu eres Stiles Stilinski?" Preguntó con recelo.

¡Mierda!

"¡Vaya! No suenas como una niña por teléfono" Dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

"Tú tampoco" Respondí torciendo la mirada, ¡Demonios estaba tan jodido! Iba a suspender el proyecto del señor Anderson solo porque no pude encontrar un compañero, ¡Mierda! Casi podía escuchar a los Coders provocándome por no haber llevado un proyecto a la clase.

Gire sobre mis talones para salir de allí antes de que dijese algo que hiciera que me patearan el trasero, solo eso me faltaba, ¡Maldición! Tal vez podría llamar al señor Anderson y decirle que no pude encontrar a alguien ¡No! No podía, mi filme se suponía que debía de estar grabado para diciembre si él se enteraba… Tal vez podría convencer a Allison de… Pero ¿Me partirían usarla? ¡A la Mierda Allison, aún estaba enojado con ella!

"Llegas tarde por cierto" Dijo a mis espaldas

"¿Tarde? Llegué quince minutos antes" Respondí con la rabia quemándome las entrañas.

"Si vamos a trabajar juntos será mejor que aprendas que cuando digo una hora tienes que llegar mucho antes"

"¿Que? No voy a trabajar contigo prefiero…."

"¿Ser aplasto por una pesa de niña en el banco de pecho?" Preguntó riendo.

¡A la mierda este tipo! ¡Lo odiaba! Giré de nuevo.

"Me necesitas Stiles Stilinski!" Dijo con seriedad a mi espalda, "No puede haber película sin actor… soy un increíble actor por cierto"

Bufé.

"Tú me necesitas más de lo que te necesito, no puede haber actores sin películas" Puntualicé "Y si actúas del mismo modo como sirves mesas o te vistes bueno no me gustaría arruinar tu prometedora carrera"

"No hay nadie más disponible, ya lo revise, no pude encontrar un compañero en octubre… pensé que iba a suspender la clase"

¡Rayos!

"¿Tienes tu guion escrito?"

Dude un segundo, lo necesitaba pero no podía dejar que lo supiera, eso solo inflaría mas su ego, tal vez era mejor fallar escritura de guion.

"En realidad no" Dije con una mueca burlona "Soy un artista, trabajo con lo que tengo a mano y doy lo mejor de mi bajo presión, ¿puedes manejar la presión?"

"Creo que encontraste a tu compañero" Aseguro con una mirada retadora. "Soy Kyle por cierto"

Sr. Trasero apretado Kyle Parrish, el más insoportable ser humano que jamás conocerás en tu vida, no tengo nada más que decir sobre el aparte de que lo odiaba cuando me salvo en el gimnasio y lo odie aún más cuando me echo encima la pizza y ahora lo odiaba con aun más fuerza por ser mi última esperanza para grabar algo para la clase de escritura de guion.

"Y…" Dije casualmente.

"¿Y qué?" Arqueo una ceja.

"¿Qué clase de actividades haces?" Pregunté tratando de descubrir cuál debía ser mi estrategia para sacar lo mejor de su actuación. "Necesitamos algo cargado con muchas emociones si no queremos echarlo a perder"

"Juego soccer"

¡Soccer por supuesto! El deporte más dramático en la historia de la humanidad –estoy siendo sarcástico por si no lo has notado-, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Necesitaba algo y tal vez solo tal vez, podría funcionar.

Nos quedamos en la habitación de los espejos por un rato intercambiando ideas como el tema principal era drama había muchas cosas en las que debíamos pensar, yo jamás había trabajado con el drama como un todo pero el obviamente si, estaba en el programa de actuación después de todo.

Despues de que accedimos en vernos allí de nuevo a las once el día siguiente –diez en realidad- nos fuimos, la noche siguiente empezaríamos a trabajar con varias ideas que tenía, ¿Cómo demonios iba a trabajar con soccer? Bueno tal vez podría hacer varias tomas de él fallando algunos tiros en el campo de juego y el resto podría ser en la habitación de los espejos con el haciendo ejercicio. No importa, teníamos que hacer algo dramático, tenía que ser lo suficientemente dramático o de lo contrario estábamos perdidos.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Derek preguntó tan pronto como cerré la puerta.

"Por ahí" Contesté secamente sacándome la bufanda y preparándome para meterme en la cama.

"Vamos Stiles ¡Dime! ¿Con quién te estas acostando?"

¡Oh! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! No pude evitarlo, reí entre dientes, ¡si claro! Me estaba acostando con el irritante pizzero, ¡Primero muerto! Quiero decir ¡por supuesto que Kyle era tan ardiente como el mismísimo infierno! Pero era un imbécil y yo no lo aguantaba.

"¡Te estas riendo! ¡Te estas riendo!" Derek dijo mirándome como si estuviera loco.

"¡Basta Derek! No me estoy acostando con nadie, solo estoy ocupado con algunas cosas"

"¿Por qué no me quieres decir?"

¿Por qué? Porque esta era la primera vez que veía esta parte de ti ¡idiota! Y me estaba regocijando viéndote morir de la intriga por saber qué diablos me traía entre manos.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no eras virgen?"

¡Oh! Con que de eso se trataba todo.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para que salieras corriendo a contárselo a Allison como si vida fuera una puta novela a la que son adictos?" Rugí, si en enserio estaba furioso.

La expresión de Derek se congeló como si estuviese midiendo sus palabras antes de hablar.

"Yo no le dije nada, ella simplemente lo dedujo" Se defendió.

"¿Simplemente lo dedujo? ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora ustedes me acosan o algo por el estilo?" Gruñí.

"¡Stiles nunca sales! Siempre estas encerrado en esta habitación viendo televisión o alguna película, apenas ves a tus amigos las putas o como se llamen así que ¿Cómo esperas que Allison crea que tienes una vida sexual activa?

"Tú también eras así ¿Recuerdas? Antes de que ella se metiera en medio siempre éramos nosotros dos, mirando televisión y películas recostados en el sofá, así que solo porque tu vida cambió no quiere decir que tienes derecho a juzgarme ¡O pensar cualquier cosa que te pase por la cabeza sobre mí!" ¡Mierda! En serio estaba malhumorado, y ¡Celoso! ¡Rayos!

"Lo siento" Se excusó cerrando su laptop y poniéndolo sobre la mesa para luego volver a la cama "¿Con quién lo hiciste? ¿Con Isaac?"

¡Dios! No podía aguantarlo más.

"Con nadie por el amor de Dios, ¡inventé eso para no parecer un perdedor frente a Allison y Jim!" Rugí metiéndome en la cama y escondiéndome bajo la manta.

"¡Oh! Lo siento" Dijo avergonzado aunque juraría que pude oír que ahogaba una risita.

Luego nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo.

"Solo estaba preocupado"

"Duérmete Derek, es tarde y tenemos clases en la mañana" Dije cerrando mis ojos exhausto y cayendo rendido casi inmediatamente.

La mañana siguiente pasé mis horas de clases pensando en el guion para el filme, en mi mente la película no tenía diálogos por lo que iba a ser complicado escribir un guion basado en puras acciones, por no mencionar lo aburrido que seria, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y obtuviéramos una buena calificación.

Estaba saliendo de producción de sonido metiendo mi laptop en mi mochila cuando alguien me empujó –probablemente Brandon y sus endemoniados Coders- di varios tumbos y me sostuve de la pared para mantener de pie mire arriba y ahí estaba, bajo los pobres rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las ramas de roble cubierto de nieve, el chico que vi en la pizzería, la razón por la que tropecé con Kyle, no podía explicarlo pero había algo sobre el tan…sobrecogedor como si estuviera rodeado por una luz divina. Siguió caminando y parpadee de vuelta al mundo real, lo vi alejarse a una distancia prudente y cuando giró pude ver una imagen en la espalda de su chaqueta, un lobo para ser más específico con su hocico ampliamente abierto mostrando filas y filas de puntiagudos colmillos, sus garras rasgando algunas palabras que parecían decir ¿Soccer? No estaba seguro, ya estaba bastante lejos después de todo.

A la hora del almuerzo no acompañe a Derek y en cambio me dirigí a mi habitación llevando una dona conmigo, ¡Ay no iba a engordar! Mejor digamos que estaba comiendo trocitos de zanahoria orgánica, ¡Si eso era lo que estaba comiendo! No importa, me senté en mi cama, abrí mi laptop e inicie sesión en mi cuenta de Facebook, sabía que la Universidad tenia montones de equipos y todo lo demás, solo necesitaba encontrar algo relacionado con lobos y soccer así que empecé a tontear con la barra de búsqueda esperando encontrar un perfil o un club de fans.

La puerta se abrió pero no preste atención, estaba esperando a las perras después de todo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jim dijo tomando asiento junto a mí.

"Buscando Mr. guapo" Respondí sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Hola Cariño" Saludó Liam.

"¡Hola a todos!" Respondí aun enfocado en la laptop.

"¿Dónde está Derek?" Hip preguntó y preferí ignorarlo.

"Un momento" Jim murmuró pensativo "Mr. Guapo, te refieres a…"

"¿El tipo del otro día en la pizzería? ¡Oh sí! Justo me crucé con el" dije con una sonrisa haciendo clic en club de fans de los lobos de Oakwood University que justo apareció frente a mi en la pantalla.

Cuando la foto de portada apareció Jim casi atravesó la pantalla con su dedo índice apuntando al radiante rostro del chico que estaba junto a Kyle "¡Es él!" Dijo sonriendo diabólicamente.

"¿Quien?" Freddy inquirió sentándose junto a nosotros.

"Un pastelillo que me planeo comer" Jim respondió.

Mientras yo miraba las fotos del equipo revisando cuantos me gusta tenían, había comentarios al azar de cientos de chicas diciendo lo mucho que les gustaba verlos jugar –si como no- y entonces la encontré… una foto de él etiquetada que me llevó directo a su perfil, nombre Jackson Whittemore, Jack para sus amigos, ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Mira esa cara! Si Channing Tatum y Ryan Gosling tuvieran un bebe definitivamente se vería como este chico Jackson Whittemore. Su perfil estaba… ¡Diablos! Todo lo que podía ver era su encantadora foto de perfil y una publicación que alguien hizo en su perfil invitándolo a un reventón.

"¡Cielito! Tengo que volver al trabajo" Liam se quejó.

"Lo siento" Dije cerrando la laptop y volviendo con ellos.

"Recuerda que esta fue tu idea" Refunfuñó.

"Lo sé… lo sé"

"Okey perras ¿Tienen lo que les pedimos?" Jim indagó.

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

"Fue complicando" Tim replicó "El mío se fue de la ciudad hace cinco años"

"El mío borro su cuenta de Facebook así que no logro encontrarlo" Liam dijo avergonzado.

"Igual aquí" Cass e hip dijeron al unísono.

Mierda, ¿Eso era todo? ¿Nuestro proyecto estaba acabado sin siquiera haber empezado?

"¡Chicos tenemos que intentar con más fuerza! ¿Cómo vamos hacer esto sin los imbéciles que nos arruinaron la vida?"

"Es fácil de decir eso cuando sabes dónde está el tuyo" Freddy exhaló.

"¡Stily espera! Tal vez es algo bueno" Jim dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. "Tal vez no tiene que ser sobre los mismos chicos, si usamos chicos nuevos y al azar será incluso más realista, cuando la gente vea el proyecto documental causara más impacto porque verán que tan serio es el problema, cualquier idiota al azar podría ser uno de los chicos en nuestro video, imagínalo"

"Bueno aún tenemos a Isaac y al tuyo ¿cierto?" Dije pensativo, no estaba muy convencido, digo quería vengarme directamente de Isaac no solo mencionarlo en alguna parte del video pero Jim tenía algo de razón, causaría más impacto si…

"¡Pido a Jack!" Me apresuré a decir.

"¡Eso no es justo!' Jim protestó.

"Yo lo encontré, si no fuera por mi nadie lo tendría de todos modos" Me reí en su cara.

"Dejen de actuar como quinceañeras" Liam dijo apretando sus brillantes labios, "Lo digo en serio, no podemos enamorarnos de los chicos que elijamos o será la misma historia de siempre"

"Lo sé" Dije con apatía.

"Por ahora enfóquense en encontrar hombres que encajen con el perfil de Isaac y del resto" Liam ordenó.

"¿Qué perfil?" Tim preguntó.

"Atletas con una carrera o buen empleo, esos que parecen tener la vida perfecta, ese por el que las mujeres se mueren y el resto de los hombres odia, ¿Entendido?" Indagué.

Todos asintieron.

"¿Qué hay de Gabe?" Jim inquirió refiriéndose al chico que rompió su pobre corazoncito hacía ya un buen tiempo.

"Dejen que Matty se encargue de él, el resto enfóquense en encontrar a estos chicos, empezaremos a grabar tan pronto como los encontremos por ahora me dedicare a Jack y a descubrir que tan cerca está de encajar en el perfil de Isaac"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo de repente la voz de Derek.

"Hey Char" Hip saludó y Derek asintió en dirección a él.

"¡Hey!" Dije algo alarmado, ¡Rayos! No esperaba que volviera tan rápido "Ehm… Los chicos que vinieron a ver como estaba, pero les dije que tenía clases y ya se iban ¿cierto chicos?"

"No" Hip dijo alegremente.

Le di un fuerte pisotón, su gemido fue como música para mis oídos.

"Si si ya nos íbamos"

"Oh… okey hasta luego" Derek dijo frunciendo el ceño y las perras se apresuraron a salir mientras Jim me hacía señas de que me llamaría luego.

Kyle encontró un campo cubierto que no había sido tocado por la nieve que sería perfecto para nuestras tomas, no quería preguntarle cómo demonios iba a conseguir que entráramos, ya estaba bastante ocupado quejándome de lo lejos que estaba de casa.

"¿Tienes el guion?" Preguntó mientras caminábamos por las oscuras y solitarias gradas y observábamos el sombrío campo de juego.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos grabar varias tomas de ti caminando por el lugar como un fantasma, corriendo y fallando un par de tiros en la meta luego tal vez podríamos ir al teatro, algo de ejercicio mirándote al espejo haciendo tiros mejores viéndote fatigado y después terminando inconsciente en el suelo" Explique esperando que le gustase la idea porque no se me ocurría nada más, mi mente seguía con Jack y su perfil de Facebook, quería saber todo sobre él y me frustraba saber que su perfil era privado.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo con altanería.

"Son solo cinco minutos del corto, el resto irá al archivo del señor Anderson" Explique con cansancio.

"De acuerdo ¿Dónde me quieres?" Preguntó.

Eché un vistazo al oscuro césped artificial del campo buscando el Angulo correcto para empezar y luego cogí la cámara, soy bastante meticuloso cuando se trata de mis películas así que pase al menos una hora buscando los lugares correctos, ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia para cuando termine y le pedí grabar un par de tomas de él haciendo movimientos con el balón bajo su axila.

"Lento… lento" Ordené veinte minutos más tarde mientras grabábamos nuestra primera toma.

Lo seguí con la cámara mientras se deslizaba por el césped tras la pelota, y tengo que decirlo estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, pero era solo mi opinión y yo no sabía nada de soccer así que tal vez apestaba increíblemente y yo no podía ver la diferencia.

"Ahora cae" Ordené enfocándome en sus pies.

Sus pies dieron un medio giro y Kyle calló al suelo ¿Suavemente?

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dije arqueando una ceja.

"Lo que me pediste" Respondió ofendido.

"No te caíste, solo te sentaste ¡como una niña!" Protesté con enojo.

"No me digas como actuar, no sabes una mierda de actuación" Gruñó.

"Tal vez no sepa nada de actuación pero tus caídas apestan" Bufé "Hazlo de nuevo y esta vez finge que resbalaste"

Volví tras la cámara y empecé a grabar de nuevo.

Hizo sus piruetas de nuevo y calló como una niña, ¡demonios!

Fue una larga noche, no importaba cuanto me esforzase en mostrarle lo que quería seguía haciéndolo mal, era frustrante quería arrancarme el cabello y patear la cámara.

"Así que…" Empecé cuando tomamos un descanso y nos sentamos un momento para tomar algo de aire "Estas en el equipo de soccer" Divagué.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Preguntó algo confundido dando una mordida al sándwich en su mano.

"¿Conoces a Jackson Whittemore?" Pregunté casualmente pretendiendo estar enfocado en la limpieza de la cámara.

Frunció el ceño y luego asintió "¿El capitán?" Dio otra mordida. "¿Qué? ¿Te gusta o algo así?"

Torcí los ojos "¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan imbécil? Simplemente pensé que encajaba con un personaje que tengo en mente" Mentí.

Me observe con recelo "Esta en ingeniería" Bufó "No sabe nada de actuación"

"Tampoco tú y aun así estoy trabajando contigo" Dije soltando una carcajada, gran error.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Gritó poniéndose de pie enseguida y tomándome por el cuello de la camisa.

Contuve la respiración y mire arriba donde su endurecido rostro me miraba con profundo desprecio, lo odiaba, odiaba cada segundo de nuestras horas juntos, era como estar atrapado en la sala de gas, solo que tenía que volver a diario para intercambiar insultos y sentirme como basura al final del día, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que burlarse de mí y salirse con la suya? ¿Por qué yo no podía hacerlo también? Si lo sé él era un jugador de soccer y yo solo un flacucho bastardo pero no me importaba, no me importaba no podía aguantar su arrogancia y falta de talento, se creía que era el dueño del mundo cuando en realidad un don nadie.

"Me oíste" Dije rompiendo en risas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se puso de pie y me golpeo en la cara, ahogue un jadeo y caí sobre mi trasero mientras me sujetaba la nariz.

"¿Te volviste loco?" Rugí.

"¡Dilo de nuevo!" Me reto.

¿Que rayos estaba pasando? Solo era un chiste. Mis mejillas ardieron y la rabia estalló en mi pecho, podía sentir la sangre hirviendo en mis venas y en el palpitar de mi adolorida nariz, lo odiaba en serio lo odiaba.

Salté sobre él y lo golpeé en el estómago, ¡Diablos! Era tan duro como piedra, aun así resolló y le pegué en la cara una y otra vez con el puño cerrado hasta que cayó sobre su trasero y lo aprisione al suelo con el peso de mi cuerpo, ¡Cielos! ¡No sabía que podía enojarme de esa manera!

Tiré otro golpe y una de sus manos me cogió por la muñeca, luego la otra.

Con la respiración agitada lo vi directamente a los ojos, el me miró sorprendido y por alguna razón con algo de deleite…

Volví a la realidad y me solté de su agarre apresurándome a coger la cámara y darle la espalda.

"Lo siento" Dijo a mi espalda mientras me enfocaba en limpiar el lente de nuevo.

Respiré profundamente para calmar mis nervios y fingí que no lo estaba escuchando.

"Por cierto, pegas como una niña" Dijo con una risita.

Permanecí de espaldas por medio segundo en el cual miles de dolorosos castigos para el cruzaron mi mente. ¡Oh! Quería hacerle tantas cosas que podría haber escrito un libro al respecto, pero al final solo cogí mis cosas y me marché sin decir otra palabra.

Al día siguiente me llamó para disculparse, al principio pensé ¡A la Mierda todo! Prefería suspender escritura de guion que aguantar a ese imbécil otro minute más, pero después del tercer lo siento y casi suplicarme decidí darle una última oportunidad, no sé porque accedí, quiero decir me podía permitir suspender ese proyecto pero… ¿acaso el no?

Al día siguiente trabajamos por horas en silencio, no se atrevía a decir nada y yo estaba muy enojado como para darle algún consejo, solo intercambiamos las palabras necesarias para terminar lo antes posible. Las horas se convirtieron en días y en el miércoles de nuestra segunda semana ya estábamos trabajando en actuación en sí y ¿adivina que? Era incluso más perturbador que verlo fallar haciendo trucos con la bola, así que en lugar de nuestros usuales lugares de entrenamiento como el campo de juego o la habitación de los espejos le propuse trabajar en otro lugar, tal vez una nueva locación podría ayudarlo a cambiar su perspectiva de la historia y hacerlo sentir su personaje del modo que yo quería.

Esa noche fuimos a las duchas de mi dormitorio, era bastante entrada la noche y no había un alma a la vista lo cual era bueno porque lo último que necesitaba era el ruido de mis vecinos perturbándonos, estaba bastante desesperado, Kyle era un pésimo actor y yo solo quería gritarle pero me preocupaba que pudiera patearme el trasero.

Las duchas eran como en cualquier otro dormitorio, quiero decir los espejos para las selfies, los casilleros a donde empujar los nerds y… si adivinaste ¡las duchas! Llegamos al fondo de la habitación y moví la lámpara que estaba llevando para la iluminación y la posicioné algunos pies de distancia de la cabeza de la ducha del centro, la encendí y lentamente gradué la rueda para obtener una sublime iluminación que me ayudara a acentuar el drama de la escena.

"De acuerdo vas a coger la llave y vas a arquear las piernas mirando a la pared, quiero mostrar tu frustración mostrar que todo el estrés de no ser lo suficientemente bueno está empezando a afectarte, luego lentamente gira la llave y siente el agua sobre ti, estas cayendo, no eres lo suficientemente bueno y te van a echar del equipo, quiero verte sufrir, quiero ver tu alma caerse a pedazos recuerda que este es tu sueño y los estas destrozando con tu falta de talento"

¡Vaya eso fue bastante inspirador! Si eso no surtía efecto no sabía que lo haría.

Asintió y cerró los ojos.

"¿Listo?" Pregunté yendo tras la cámara.

"Listo" Murmuró.

Empecé a grabar mientras se acercaba caminando a las duchas, sacándose la camiseta y tirándola a un lado dejándose puestos solo sus apretados pantalones cortos, probablemente necesitaría otro ángulo para esa parte.

De acuerdo eso estuvo bastante bien, ahora iba a enfocarme en sus pies así que me moví tras él y empecé a grabar de nuevo, quería una toma perfecta de sus pies al momento en que arqueaba sus piernas en anticipación. Me fui al otro lado de la habitación y usé una fría y tenue luz para hacer que solo sus pies visibles en el espacio, paseándose sobre las losas de cerámica, tal vez no tenía un kit de iluminación profesional pero me estaba saliendo bastante bien.

Se detuvo frente a la pared de la que colgaba la ducha, hice un acercamiento de sus pies y me quedé boquiabierto, la mayoría de sus uñas estaban rotas y tenían sangre seca tenía callos por doquier y algunas partes tenían brillantes ampollas, era perturbador y fascinante de ver al mismo tiempo, ¿Por qué sus pies estaban tan maltratados? Corté la toma y me acerqué.

"Ahí vamos, hazlo" Ordené.

El agua empezó a correr, lentamente me puse de pie con la cámara barriendo su pecho y enfocándome en cada detalle y como las gotas resbalaban por sus axilas y caían sobre sus pezones y… ¡Ay no erección! ¡Mierda erección! No podía creerlo era como un sucio y hormonal adolescente, ¡Era un loco psicópata! No importa estaba demasiado oscuro para que Kyle notase el viejo verde que yo llevaba dentro. Subí a su cuello, como había dicho anteriormente hice un trabajo excelente con la luz, el destello de la corriente de agua sobre su clavícula bajando desde su masculina mandíbula hacia un perfecto…. ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué carajos?

Bajé la cámara, ¿qué le pasaba a su cara?

"¿Qué rayos te pasa?" Rugí sintiendo como por dentro ardía a carne viva.

"¿Qué? ¡Hice lo que me pediste!" Respondió airadamente.

"No lo hiciste, ¡solo mira tu cara!"

"¿Que hay de malo con mi cara?"

"¿En serio? ¿Esa mueca? ¡Te pedí que sufrieras! Que sintieras dolor, ¡Tus sueños se caen a pedazos por el amor de Dios! ¡No estas tomando un baño! ¡Estas muriendo!"

"¿Qué demonios quieres? Estoy dando lo mejor de mí, el problema es tuyo que no sabes lo que quieres y me echas la culpa a mí!" Respondió con brusquedad.

"¿Yo?" Bufé "Tienes tanto talento como un inodoro"

"¿Ah sí? ¡Déjame ver la toma! ¡Quiero verla!" Rezongó.

Sintiendo mis orejas arder me giré y cogí la cámara, como de costumbre me olvide de cortar antes de empezar a gritarle, ¡Cielos! El aire estaba helado y podía verlo tiritando desde la ranura de mi ojo, Le tire una toalla y prepare la cámara, rebobiné la escena y se la mostré y se quedó boquiabierto si boquiabierto, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no estallar en risas y herir sus sentimientos.

"¡Mierda!" Bramó. "No es tan fácil como piensas"

"¿Que? ¿Verse tan constipado como tú en las miles de escenas que ya hemos grabado? Si estoy seguro de que necesitas años de preparación para conseguir hacer esa cara" Resoplé.

"¡No te burles de mí! No soy bueno en drama ¿Esta bien? No estoy acostumbrado"

"¿Y ahora me lo dices? Podría haber cambiado la idea, ¡Ya no podemos empezar de nuevo!" Chirrié golpeando la pared.

Se meció sobre sus pies "No es fácil, tienes que sentir un montón de cosas… no me siento cómodo, no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado… yo… yo"

"¡Solo tienes que tratar con más fuerza!"

"No es eso, no puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, no estoy acostumbrado"

_SI, estoy seguro que no sabes una mierda de drama Mr. Vida perfecta. _

"Si no te sales de tu zona de confort nunca sabrás que tan grande es" Dije respirando profundamente.

"Tienes razón" Dijo calmándose un poco, "Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, puedo hacerlo" Aseguró secándose la cara con la toalla.

Volvimos a nuestras posiciones y fuimos directo al flujo del agua sobre su cuerpo, hice otras tomas de la brillante corriente bajando por su pálido pecho, luego lentamente se subí y… ¡Mierda! ¡Este chico definitivamente era tonto! ¡De veras tonto! Y yo estaba perdido. Ahí estaba el disfrutando de su baño, su rostro recibiendo el agua con una placentera expresión, ¡Dios! Iba a suspender por culpa de este idiota, mientras más tiempo pasaba con el menos lo quería cerca, si tan solo pudiera borrar la sonrisa de tarado de su… una idea paso por mi mente, con la cámara aun enfocada en su rostro rápidamente moví mis ojos a la llave de la izquierda de la ducha y antes de pensarlo dos veces la gire.

Volví tras la cámara en el momento exacto en que el dejó escapar un doloroso gemido e inclinó la cabeza.

"Que…Que" Intentaba decir entre jadeos, sus manos volando desesperadamente hacia las llaves del agua.

Corté la escena.

"¡¿Te volviste loco?!" Chilló tiritando.

"¡Fue perfecto!" Repliqué con entusiasmo "¡Fue perfecto! Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo, solo una toma y acabamos lo prometo"

Me miro por un minuto como si estuviera loco y tal vez lo estaba digo el agua estaba tan fría que habría congelado el mismísimo infierno, pero valía la pena.

"Me quieres matar" Dijo con los ojos fuera de órbita.

Algo despertó dentro de mí, podía sentirlo.

"Vamos a hacerlo" Dije con una sonrisa maléfica en mi rostro.

No me veas como si fuera un sádico, lo hice por él, ¡para ayudarlo! De acuerdo no voy a mentir lo estaba disfrutando, Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de verlo sufrir y ¿adivina qué? Me gustaba, en realidad pensé que tal vez podría volverme adicto a su dolor.

Preparé la cámara y luego giré la llave del agua helada.

Su cuerpo se tensó con tal intensidad que por un segundo pensé que se caería en rígidos trozos de hielo sobre las losas de cerámica, la mueca rápidamente se convirtió en una dolorosa expresión mientras empezaba a jadear, su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente, suplicando por aire, sus puños estaban fuertemente presionados contra la pared al igual que su frente mientras el flujo del agua congelada corría por su espalda y el empezaba a gimotear en dolor y desespero sacudiéndose como si se hallase atrapado en una situación que no era capaz de soportar.

Termine y abrí la llave del agua caliente para salvarlo de morir congelado, poco a poco el aire se tornó cálido y su respiración se estabilizó, sus labios estaban azules cuando le tiré la toalla, rápidamente la tomó y la presiono contra su cuerpo como si se tratase del regalo más preciado en el mundo, empezó a quitarse sus empapados pantalones cortos y no pude evitar un rápido vistazo del bulto entre sus piernas a través de sus bóxers grises… ¡Si bóxers grises! ¡Casi fue un desnudo frontal completo! ¿Por qué no bóxers azules? ¿Por qué no negros? ¡Cielos! Desvié los malos pensamientos y me enfoque en la cámara.

"¿Co…co…mo…estuvo?" Preguntó entre jadeos.

Me apresure en conseguirle algo de ropa seca y le ofrecí mi abrigo, ¡Rayos casi lo asesiné! Bueno tal vez no asesinar pero si podría haber hecho que sufriera una hipotermia. Empezó a vestirse mientras yo rebobinaba la escena y me acercaba a él.

Inclino su cabeza sobre mi hombro y algunas gotas cayeron sobre mí y me estremecí, ¡Mierda! ¡Estaban tan heladas como un puto iceberg! Presioné el botón de reproducir y ambos observamos atónitos a su cuerpo mientras rápidamente se salía de control estallando en una ola de dolor y sufrimiento, los temblores en su mandíbula, la tensión en su frente, sus ojos cerrados cegados por la desolación, era sobrecogedor… ¡Y perfecto!

Me gustaría mentir y decirte que después de eso todo fue más fácil pero como ya te dije, te estaría mintiendo. Kyle no era la persona más inteligente del planeta y aunque estaba realmente impresionado con la toma que logramos en las duchas de mi dormitorio siguió hacienda su cara constipada las semanas siguientes, tenía que ingeniármelas cada vez que quería una reacción creíble de su parte como el martes dos semanas antes del día de la presentación. Quería que su personaje probase una pequeña Victoria logrando un tiro largo en medio de una pirueta voladora que lo hizo lucir genial y salió bastante bien, de hecho todos los ángulos que grabe de él pateando la pelota quedaron asombrosos, el problema empezó cuando quise que se sentara en el césped y se quebrara entre risas y gimoteos, quería que mostrase su vulnerabilidad y como todo el estrés estaba afectándolo y presentar un conflicto de emociones por haber logrado hacer algo bien a sabiendas de que aún estaba muy lejos de ser lo suficientemente bueno.

¡Cara constipada! ¡En serio! ¿Sabes qué? Tenía que haberle tomado una foto y hacer crear un meme ¡era de veras frustrante! Era yo quien quería tirarse en el césped y llorar como un niño por tener la peor suerte en el mundo de tener que trabajar con ese idiota.

Le grité, en serio le grité por los que parecieron ser cuarenta minutos y no me importaba en lo absoluto si me pateaba el trasero estaba harto de él y sus imaginarios conocimientos de actuación, si tal vez yo era un poco meticuloso y le exigía demasiado pero ¡Por favor! ¡No se esforzaba lo suficiente! Yo estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, todo lo que él hacía era pararse frente a la cámara con su cara constipada.

Al día siguiente se me ocurrió algo y le pedí encontrarnos de nuevo en el campo de juego y salí con esta idea de utilizar pequeños toques de polvo pica-pica en las bolsas de sus ojos, si era una pequeña venganza de mi parte y disfruté verlo sufrir pero ¡hey! ¡Funcionó! El reír le salía como algo natural y no tuve que usar mis pobres habilidades con el maquillaje sobre sus ojos porque el polvo pica-pica los inflamó de veras y las lágrimas empezaron a salir por si solas mientras el reía nerviosamente a la vez que sollozaba y yo moría de satisfacción mientras grababa, ¡Si Tarantino soy más sádico que tú!

Kyle y todo el proyecto de escritura de guion me consumieron por completo, estaban drenándome la vida, Quería que fuera perfecto no solo para humillar a los Coders y lo que sea que grabaron pero también para enseñarle a Kyle una lección. ¡No te metas conmigo! Quería seguir con mi investigación sobre Jackson Whittemore y descubrir todo sobre él y su perfecta y encantadora sonrisa pero no tenía tiempo, después de las sesiones de grabación con Kyle volvía a mi dormitorio bastante tarde y todo lo que quería era descansar un poco para despertar temprano e ir a clases pero por otro lado Derek empezaba a convertirse en un dolor de cabeza, todos los días me preguntaba en que estaba metido pero nunca le contestaba, quería que mi proyecto fuera secreto porque sentía esta necesidad de hacer algo increíble y en parte porque estaba asustado de estar haciéndolo todo mal, quiero decir, estaba a una semana del día de la presentación y no estaba seguro de si realmente tenía algo digno de ser exhibido en el teatro, era demasiada presión y Kyle era un pésimo actor ¡iba a ser un desastre!

"¡No está funcionando!" Dije con enojo bajando la cámara y corriendo hacia Kyle. Estábamos a dos días de la presentación y el filme aún no estaba terminado.

"Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste" Kyle replicó furioso. ¡Si esa era siempre su respuesta!

"Fuérzalo, siéntelo, ¡estas exhausto!" Gruñí rociando agua sobre su cuerpo para hacerlo lucir más sudoroso.

Volví tras la cámara y me enfoqué en su cara. Estábamos en la habitación de los espejos y todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo estábamos usando mi improvisado sistema de iluminación al mínimo de su poder.

"Recuerda, las sombras asechan…. ¡Esos tipos en los espejos son tus peores miedos!"

Fue algo bueno que la mayor parte de la escena era a oscuras, hizo más fácil para mí el no tener que mirar sus ridículas caras de pánico, todo lo que tenía que hacer era enfocarme en sus refinados giros mientras miraba cada espejo de la habitación, luego haríamos otra toma de su rostro inexpresivo mientras sus contrapartes en los espejos se acercaban a él de todas direcciones.

"Eso es todo" Dije con decepción, no íbamos a hacerlo mejor que eso y yo ya me sentía bastante cansado, ahora mientras el tranquilamente descansaba en su cama yo tenía que pasar toda la noche cortando y editando, ya tenía parte del trabajo hecho pero no me convencía del todo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Si solo me quiero ir a casa" Contesté apáticamente.

"¿Cuándo podré verlo?"

"No lo sé ¿de acuerdo? ¡Aún tengo mucho que hacer! Probablemente en dos días durante la presentación" Balbuceé malhumorado.

"¿Qué? ¿Y si haces algo que no me gusta? ¿O usas un mal ángulo? No puedo dejarte presentarlo sin mi aprobación"

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Bramé "¡He estado haciendo todo el trabajo yo solo todo este tiempo y no vas a venir a decirme como hacer las cosas cuando ni siquiera puedes derramar una lagrima y hacer que se vea natural! ¡Pendejo!"

Despues de esa descarga tan emotiva cogí mis cosas y volví a mi dormitorio.

Gracias a Dios Derek y Allison ya estaban dormidos cuando entré, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus estúpidas ocurrencias, todo lo que quería era terminar con ese proyecto de mierda para no tener que verle la cara a Kyle nunca más.

Dejé mi mochila sobre la cama y encendí la laptop mientras empezaba a desvestirme, Allison se movió junto a Derek y los observé, se veían tan tranquilos y felices ¡Dios en serio los envidiaba! cogí un sándwich de pavo que Derek dejó sobre mi escritorio como cada noche desde que empecé a trabajar con Kyle y me senté en mi cama luchando contra la somnolencia para terminar de editar el video de una vez por todas.

Mientras el software de pos-edición cargaba abrí mi cuenta de Facebook para chequear que había estado pasando en el mundo durante todas esas semanas que estuve ausente. Las perras fueron al club la semana pasada, bien por ellos ¿Qué más? ¿Tenía un mensaje privado? ¿Por qué me teléfono no me había avisado? Era un texto viejo de Jim.

_"Perdí mi teléfono, vamos a salir esta noche nos vemos en el club" _

Necesitaba reemplazar mi celular con urgencia. Abrí la ventana de abajo y pos-edición aún estaba cargando, ¡Que mierda! ¡Era bastante lento! No importa volví a mi perfil a ver que más había de nuevo. Ehm mi mama visito a la tía Mary ¡Ay no selfies de mujeres mayores! Y una solicitud de amistad de Kyle ¡Ja! ¡Ni drogado la aceptaría!

Estaba a punto de cerrar mi sesión cuando pensé en Jackson y busqué su perfil, sentía como que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que lo revisé, cambió su foto de perfil por una de él en el campo de juego y seguía bloqueado todo lo que podía ver era un invitación que alguien le envió a un reventón que tendría lugar la semana siguiente en un almacén abandonado. Hice clic en el enlace de la invitación y descubrí que yo también tenía una, Missy me invitó hace meses no me había percatado, mucha gente ya había aceptado la invitación y los brazaletes de entrada no eran costosos…

Sacudí la cabeza y volví a mi trabajo. Pase horas revisando las tomas y al diablo con todas esas tomas en las que olvidé apagar la cámara y me grabe a mí mismo peleando con Kyle, ¡Dios! ¡En serio nos odiábamos! De hecho tuve que cubrirme la boca un par de veces porque eran muy graciosas. Por otro lado el video era patético, quiero decir ¡Iba a suspender! No importaba lo mucho que me había esforzado por hacer que Kyle se viera profesional, muchas cosas aún estaban mal con su actuación, y aunque conseguimos un par de tomas bastante buenas ¡aun había miles que estaban realmente mal!

Volví a ver la sesión de esa noche en el momento exacto en que puse la cámara en el suelo y aparecí en frente de la toma para gritarle, su expresión y la mía… la forma en que las luces y sombras nos trazaban nuestras siluetas… los espejos… yo…se… seleccioné todos los archivos que había guardado de las últimas semanas de edición y ¡los borre todos!

El sol salió y se escondió, Derek me habló, me gritó en realidad esa mañana y esa tarde, pero no podía prestarle atención, el espíritu de Stily Stilinski director ganador del Academy Award tomó el control de mi cuerpo y aun cuando mis pupilas ardían y mis ojos se cerraban por el agotamiento no me detuve ni fui a clases, o comí, o fui al baño, o hice cualquier otra cosa, solo me quedé allí en mi cama sintiendo como mi espalda me mataba y mi túnel carpiano lloriqueaba como nena, me quedé allí por lo que parecieron semanas literalmente vi las cuatro estaciones pasando por mi ventana por el rabillo del ojo y me imaginé a mí mismo con una larga barba canosa pero seguí haciendo mi trabajo sin detenerme.

Terminé cerca de las nueve de la noche, fue un largo día cortando y borrando todo en varias ocasiones pero al final estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado, gracias a Dios por Derek que me trajo la cena esa noche aun cuando pasé el día entero pretendiendo que no existía, estaba lista, la película estaba lista y yo estaba feliz con mi trabajo.

No voy a molestarte contando lo aburridos que fueron los demás filmes, bueno, de hecho pasé toda evaluación roncando, todo lo que recuerdo es al señor Anderson agradeciendo a los chupamedias que lo llamaron para saber cómo se encontraba su madre mientras estuvo fuera. Lo próximo que recuerdo es entregarle el disco con mi película y la versión impresa de mi guion y luego volví a la última fila de asientos junto a Derek y Missy para dormir otro poco.

No vi mi película, estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir mis ojos pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para describírtela. ¡Fue una broma! Quiero decir, sé que la primera idea fue hacer una historia sobre Kyle luchando con su vida como jugador de soccer y como eso lo estaba destruyendo de dentro hacia afuera, pero después de todas esas horas de ver las tomas y analizarla ¡se me ocurrió una genial idea! ¡Una historia de lo mucho que Kyle apestaba en Drama! Y aunque eso suena como algo muy gracioso fue bastante dramático en realidad, edité todas las sesiones que tenía grabadas enfocándome en las escenas fuertes en las que intentaba una y otra vez las tomas y como aparecí millones de veces para gritarle por hacer un terrible trabajo, nuestras peleas, todas esas discusiones, el conflicto entre nosotros, la agonía de tener que trabajar juntos cuando en realidad no podíamos aguantarnos hizo el filme tan orgánico y vivo como siempre quise que fuera, pero lo que le dio el toque definitivo fue el filtro frio que agregué junto con la canción de Native's Culture, el trabajo en los niveles de sonido mezclado con nuestros gritos y alguno que otro efecto mientras nos golpeábamos… bueno creo que puedes imaginarte a que me refiero.

Recuerdo vagamente los aplausos y el sentimiento de orgullo en mi pecho, recuerdo lo hinchados que estaban mis ojos, algunas palmadas en mi espalda y un comentario del profesor de actuación preguntándose ¿Por qué? yo no estaba en su clase pero no presté atención, estaba demasiado exhausto para que me importara, la única cosa que recuerdo vívidamente es la cara de Brandon y del resto de los Coders ese fue mi verdadero premio y calificación en escritura de guion, fue lo que hizo que sintiera que todo mi trabajo había valido la pena.

Esa noche celebramos nuestras altas calificaciones en escritura de guion con una deliciosa cena preparada por Derek –Dios bendiga sus manos- Finalmente podíamos relajarnos, no había mucho que hacer esos días aparte de una asignación para producción de sonido pero no estaba muy preocupado al respecto porque podía usar alguna de las mezclas que hice para la clase del señor Anderson, así que ahora podía regocijarme con todo el tiempo libre que tenía y la mejor parte era que ya no tendría que volver a ver la arrogante cara de Kyle nunca más… bueno, eso era lo que creía.

A la mañana siguiente salí antes de que mis clases empezaran para tomar algunas fotos de la nieve derritiéndose alrededor del estanque, la primavera ya estaba cerca y aunque ya añoraba el aire cálido no podía evitar sentirme nostálgico por dejar el invierno atrás, era mi temporada favorita después de todo, así que cogí mi cámara y me dirige al parquecillo en medio del campus, el sol apenas estaba saliendo y no había muchas almas en las cercanías, si, los estudiantes universitarios eran tan activos como las bragas de Paris Hilton. Busqué el ángulo correcto para tener una vista plena del paisaje y el estanque, y apunte un poco arriba para incluir el haz dorado del sol naciente en el horizonte. Retrocedí un poco, quería incluir tanto como pudiese del grisáceo cielo, presioné el botón del obturador y…. ¿Qué carajos?

"¡Hey imbécil! ¡Arruinaste mi foto!" Gruñí.

"Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo" Kyle replicó con una insoportable sonrisa mientras se pavonaba acercándose a mí.

Torcí los ojos "¿Qué quieres?"

"Ehm… nada solo iba a la oficina del señor West a entregar esto" Explicó apuntando a la pizza en sus brazos.

"¿Quién desayuna con pizza?" Dije asqueado sintiendo mis tripas revolverse.

"No me lo creerías si te dijera cuantos lo hacen" Dijo y luego sonrió apenado.

¡En serio! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Estaba drogado?

En fin, empecé a hacerme a un lado para empezar de nuevo y ¿a que no adivinas quien me siguió? Si, ahí estaba, su irritante respiración sobre mi nuca haciendo que mis bellos se levantasen mientras luchaba contra el escalofrío que sentí.

"¿Qué?" Dije con enojo torciendo el cuello hacia él y retrocediendo rápidamente para evitar cruzarme con sus horrendos y brillantes ojos almendra que estaban muy cerca, ¡demasiado cerca de los míos!

"Nada solo quería ver la foto"

"¿La que arruinaste? La borré" Dije presionando mis labios en una fina línea.

"No, la que estabas tomando como sea ¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor?"

_¡Por que acabas de aparecer! _

"¿Por qué estas siendo tan molesto? ¿No tienes una pizza que entregar?"

"Si ¡cierto!" Contestó fingiendo sorpresa. "Pero… ehm… quería hablarte de algo" Empezó.

Arqueé una ceja con recelo.

"Agradecerte en realidad por lo que hiciste con el proyecto… fue increíble"

"Lo sé" Respondí secamente dándole la espalda.

"Escucha, solo quería saber si tenías algo de tiempo libre para…"

"¿Para qué?" Demandé perdiendo la paciencia.

"Ehm… ayudarme con mi actuación" dijo casualmente y no había necesidad de que me girar y mirarlo para saber que estaba usando su cara de idiota, ¿sabes? Esa cara que esos cretinos usan cuando quieren pedirte algo.

"¿No tienes amigos en el programa de actuación?" Pregunté enfocándome en tomar mi fotografía… y ahí estaba de nuevo, su exasperante respiración sobre mi nuca.

"Uno de hecho, pero no es tan bueno como tú" Admitió avergonzado.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desternillarme de risa.

"Lo que hiciste conmigo, presionarme, fue asombroso, sé que aún tengo mucho que aprender pero tu consigues lo que quieres, lo buscas y sé que con tu ayuda puedo dominar la actuación y todo lo demás, imagina lo que podríamos lograr si trabajos juntos"

"No" dije tomando la fotografía, ¡Mierda! ISO erróneo.

"Pero… piensa en…"

"No" Repetí.

"Vamos sabes que me necesitas para cualquier locura que te esté pasando por la cabeza justo ahora"

"No"

"¡Dios Stily! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan gruñón?"

¿Gruñón? ¿Stily? Oh genial y ahora estaba usando sobrenombres.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Me odias recuerdas? ¿Y adivina qué? Yo tampoco te soporto, de hecho creo que nadie en todo el campus lo haría ¡excepto por tu compañero de clases el cual supongo debe de ser ciego y sordo para estar dispuesto a respirar el mismo aire que tú!"

"No te odio" Respondió ofendido. "De hecho me caes bien"

"Si te caigo bien ahora porque tengo talento… Pero si yo…"

"Lo digo en serio" Aseguró "Mira creo que malinterpretaste todo, solo olvida lo que dije ¿de acuerdo? Solo vamos a salir como amigos, perder el tiempo de vez en cuando, divertirnos" Sugirió.

¿Que?

"Como… no se… ¡el próximo viernes! Hay una loca fiesta en el centro" Dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y sacando un volante con la misma imagen del evento al que Jackson Whittemore estaba invitado.

"Tú y tus amigos del soccer van juntos ¿eh?" Dije pretendiendo que me burlaba de él pero en realidad solo quería oírlo decir que Jackson asistiría.

"Si es complicado de hecho, tenemos un juego ese sábado y es gracioso porque el capitán odia las fiestas y la última vez la mayoría de los chicos estaban borrachos en el juego y uno de ellos fue arrestado en la fiesta, fue una locura, así que ahora todos acordamos salir juntos y cuidarnos las espaldas"

_Así que Jack va ¿eh?_

"¿Qué dices? Y lo digo en serio, olvida todo lo que dije antes solo quiero pasar el rato, sé que te traté bastante mal antes y… en serio me ayudaste con lo del proyecto y yo solo hice las cosas más difíciles para ti"

"No lo sé" Dije ceñudo. "Por cierto ¿No tenías que entregar esa pizza?"

Volvió de repente a la realidad y dio un saltito mientras miraba a la pizza sacudiéndose como si estuviera en llamas, fue bastante gracioso "¡Mierda!" dijo mirando al reloj de su muñeca "¡Me tengo que ir!" anunció empezando a correr.

"¡Piénsalo!" Gritó a mi espalda mientras corría.

_Como sea_ pensé aunque la idea de accidentalmente tropezarme con Jackson en la fiesta hacia que todo se me revolviera por dentro, y fue ahí donde tuve mi primera idea para el plan.

"¡Accidente!" Anuncié ese jueves en la reunión con las perras en el club.

"¿Que?" Preguntó Freddy aguzando el oído para escuchar sobre el rugido de la música.

"¡Accidente!" Repetí justo cuando Jim y Cass aparecieron con las bebidas.

"¡Todo empieza con un accidente!"

"Se mas especifico cariñito" Liam replicó apretando sus brillantes labios.

"Creo que sé a qué se refiere" Tim dijo con cierta mirada, la misma mirada que probablemente yo tenía en ese momento "Los conocimos sin buscar que pasara ¿cierto?"

Hubo un momento en el que todo lo que podíamos oír era la música, las sombras y las luces brincando sobre los confundidos rostros de las perras, estaban recordando, estaban sintiendo todas sus historias de nuevo, bueno todos excepto Freddy quien seguía bailando muy zorramente junto a mí con un chico lindo.

"Yo…" Liam empezó frunciendo el ceño.

"Tiene razón, paso de la nada" Cass confirmó.

Yo estaba en una época aburrida de mi vida, deseando que algo asombroso e increíble pasara esa fue la razón por la que arrastré a Derek a la fiesta, y conocí a Isaac en primer lugar, pero no estaba esperando que algo así pasara y eso era lo mágico de toda la situación.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Tim preguntó algo perdido.

"¡Ahora haremos que ocurra un accidente!" Respondí con una sonrisa perversa.

"¿Un accidente?" Jim divagó sonriéndome, ¡Oh Nos entendíamos perfectamente a otro nivel! "¿Éxtasis?" Sugirió.

"¿Qué más podría ser?" Respondí con una risita.

"¿Que?" Freddy protestó empujando a su compañero de baile lejos para no dejarlo escuchar lo que estábamos planeando, "¿Están mal de la cabeza perras o que les pasa? ¿Qué están planeando? ¿Ir a una de las clases de Stily y drogar a sus compañeros?"

"En realidad hay una fiesta la semana entrante y…" Empecé.

"¡No Stily, estás loco! ¡Esto está yendo demasiado lejos!" Freddy dijo aun en estado de shock.

"Relájate Beyoncé nadie va a salir herido" Jim replico con aburrimiento "Solo vamos a necesitar una situación donde estos pobres chicos necesiten de un amigo para llevarlos a casa, eso es todo"

"¿Eso es todo?" Freddy gruñó.

"Vamos Freddy no los vamos a violar ni nada" Traté de mediar con él, pero no quería escuchar.

"¡Si en serio van a hacer esto estoy fuera!"

Miré al resto de los chicos, era difícil saber que estaban pensando con toda esa bulliciosa música y las luces parpadeantes que me mareaban.

"¿Qué me perdí?" Hip dijo acercándose después de estarse morreando con un chico cualquiera en la mesa de al lado.

"¿Vamos a drogar unos idiotas quieres unírtenos?" Jim dijo arqueando una sugerente ceja.

"¿Drogarlos? ¿Para qué?" Hip preguntó confundido.

"Para meterlos en nuestras camas" Jim replicó sarcásticamente.

"¿Para acostarse con ellos? ¡Yo no necesito eso!" Hip bufó.

"Un momento…" Tim intervino pensativo, "¿No debería Matty estar coqueteando con Gabe justo ahora?"

"Si penigina quiero ver si eres capaz de meterte en los pantalones de Gabriel" Jim coincidió.

"Necesito conocerlo primero" Hip respondió altaneramente.

"¿Puedes hacer que vaya al reventón?" Pregunté mirando a Jim.

Me miró por un segundo rascándose la barbilla "Creo que aún tenemos algunas amigas en común"

"¿Freddy?" Pregunté.

Pies inquietos me miró por un segundo "¡Sin drogas, lo digo en serio!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Sin drogas!" Jim dijo con seriedad y luego se giró para guiñarme el ojo, definitivamente iba a ser una noche bastante interesante, me sentía emocionado de solo pensar en ir allí encubierto en una misión para mi proyecto ultra secreto y la idea de encontrarme con Jackson Whittemore allí solo hacia que sintiera más ansioso de que llegara la noche.

¿Sabes qué? Tengo que dejar de contarte mis planes porque cada vez que estoy emocionado sobre algo y te lo cuento ¿Adivina que pasa? Nada salé como lo planee, en otras palabras mi noche fue un desastre, pero me estoy adelantando.

Era viernes por la tarde a solo horas de la gran fiesta y allí estábamos, atrapados en el centro comercial comprando ropa, ¡Dios! Ir al centro comercial con las perras era como dejar a una niña de quince años sola con una tarjeta de crédito.

"¡Dense prisa!" Protesté fuera de los probadores.

"¡Un momento!" la voz de Liam dijo desde los probadores.

Una de las puertas de plástico se abrió repentinamente y Jim salió vistiendo un par de pantalones de camuflaje y un chaleco sobre su pecho desnudo.

"¿Es un broma?" Dije torciendo los ojos.

"Tienes que admitir que tiene algo de estilo" Cass agregó junto a mí.

"¡Ay cállate Cass!" Gruñí. "¡Esto es serio! Vamos a perder nuestra oportunidad si no llegamos allí luciendo como heteros"

"¿Y cómo haces para lucir hetero?" Jim preguntó haciendo a Tim a un lado para sentarse junto a mí.

"No vistiéndote como si fueras el dueño de una marca de trajes ¿Tal vez?" Sugerí asesinando con la mirada.

"¿Estás diciendo que luzco marica solo porque uso ropa a la moda?" Jim bufó "¡Eres una perra racista Stily!"

"Gracias, tu también" Respondí secamente "¡SAQUEN SUS TRASEROS DE ALLÍ!" Bramé y el resto de los probadores se desocuparon enseguida.

Bueno al memos entendieron la idea, Liam ay Freddy salieron de los probadores vistiendo ropas geniales, nada demasiado brillante o colorido y necesitábamos hacer algo al respecto de los labios brillantes de Liam pero aparte de eso se veían bastante hetero aunque por supuesto necesitaban empezar a actuar hetero, especialmente Freddy quien de algún modo tenía que aprender a caminar sin bailar. Ellos fueron los últimos, Cass, Tim e Hip no tenían ese problema porque dormían, trabajaban y probablemente se bañaban usando su equipo de gimnasio así que ya se veían bastante heteros.

"¿Cómo es que tu homosexual trasero no se está probando ropa nueva para la fiesta?" Liam dijo malhumorado echándose un vistazo en el espejo.

"Porque yo no uso nada extraño como ustedes" Bufé y era en serio, quiero decir, ¿Cuál era el problema de Liam? ¿Cómo era que siempre encontraba algo con pintas animales que ponerse a diario? Tenía que ser una especie de talento porque lo gracioso de todo eso es que le lucían bien esas prendas.

Un momento… había un molesto silencio… "¿Que?" dije atónito.

"¡Ay Stily por favor!" Cass dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

"¿Que?"

"Tú eres el peor vestido de todos nosotros" Liam aseguro.

Freddy y Tim asintieron.

"Stily te vistes súper aburrido" Liam afirmó.

"Yo iba a decir patético pero tú tienes razón" Hip intervino.

"¿Qué están tratando de decir perras? Me visto bastante genial y normal"

"Usas ropa de geek" Jim dijo rompiendo a carcajadas "No hay nada normal al respecto, eres el amigo nerd de cualquiera"

"Y no me hagas hablar de tu sweaters" Liam agregó. "no es mentalmente sano que alguien tenga tantos…"

"Y sus pantalones… ¡En serio tío! Puedes usar algo un poco más apretado, no tengas miedo de mostrar ese trasero" Freddy rio.

¡Ay Dios no! No podía creer que en serio pensaran que me vestía aburrido, siempre pensé que mi estilo era genial tú sabes nada demasiado forzado, un simple reflejo de quien era…. ¿Y adivina que? ¡Era aburrido!

"De acuerdo probaré algo nuevo" Me rendí apretando los dientes.

A las síes tomé un baño para estar listo para cuando Jim me recogiera en su Volvo, el reventón no empezaba hasta las once pero quería encontrarme antes con los chicos para discutir el plan.

Entre en mi habitación quitándome la toalla, esa noche tenía el dormitorio solo para mí porque Derek tenía una cena con los papas de Allison o algo así de suicida y tenía algo de tiempo para vestirme prepararme unos sándwich y ver algo de televisión mientras esperaba por Jim, me probé algunas de las piezas de ropa que compré esa tarde e intercambie las partes de arriba y abajo varias veces para crear nuevas combinaciones.

A las ocho ya había comido y finalmente había hallado una combinación de ropa que me hacía sentirme cómodo aunque no estaba muy seguro de los pantalones ajustados, quiero decir no eran ni muy gay o hetero simplemente no eran muy Stiles y esas franelas que Cass escogió para mí como la de la silueta de la chica desnuda sobre la motocicleta, digo me gustaban pero hacían que mis brazos se sintiesen algo desnudos, ansiaban refugiarse dentro de uno de mis sweaters pero no podía llevarlos a la fiesta conmigo, las perras perderían la cabeza, así que empecé a buscar dentro de mi closet tratando de encontrar algo y mientras pasaba por los ganchos de mis camisetas y sweaters la encontré… era exactamente lo que necesitaba, tomé la chaqueta de cuero que mi mamá me dio por navidad y me enrollé en ella.

"¿Lista perra?" Jim dijo entrando en mi habitación "¡Oh! Estas listo para un poco de vagina" Rio dándome una nalgada con la palma de su mano.

"Creo que es todo" Dije excitado mirándome en el espejo, ay tengo que decirlo me veía… diferente, ¡Sí! ¡Eso es todo lo que voy a decir cómo me veía!

"¡Ay no tu cabello!" Jim dijo echándome un vistazo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté ceñudo.

"No puedes llevar el cabello como un perdedor, necesitas algo genial un poco más elevado" Sugirió la perra bocona.

"Okey dame un mano" Accedí acercándome a la cama de Derek para coger el fijador.

Cuando Jim me estaba aplicando el sofocante producto para el cabello escuché la puerta abrirse y por instinto torcí el cuello lo que resulto en mi cara siendo rociada.

"¡Rayos Jim!" Dije restregándome los ojos.

"¿Que están haciendo?" Derek dijo en la puerta.

"¿Derek?" Dije a un ciego, "¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vivo aquí ¿Recuerdas?" Rio.

Jajá que gracioso.

"¿Van a alguna parte?" La voz de Allison dijo junto a la de Derek y terminé de limpiar los ojos que rápidamente use para asesinar a Jim.

"Vamos a una fiesta súper genial en el centro" Jim explicó terminando de levantar mi cabello.

"¿Era hoy?" Derek dijo pensativo.

"¿Qué? ¿Tenías pensado ir?" Dije guardando mi teléfono en mis bolsillos.

"Quiero pero pensé que…"

"¡No!" Allison intervino rápidamente asesinándolo con la mirada. "Derek mi mama nos está esperando, simplemente no puedo decirle que no vamos a ir ¡especialmente luego de estar dos horas retrasados porque no sabías que comprarle de cumpleaños!"

"Lastima Derek" Jim dijo con una mueca burlona.

"No podemos dejar que Stiles vaya solo, ya sabes lo fácil que se mete en problemas" Dijo mirando a su novia mientras me señalaba con el índice.

_¿Disculpa? _Pensé sintiendo como ardía por dentro ¿Qué carajos? ¿Se suponía que yo era una especie de mascota que no puedes dejar sola en casa o algo por el estilo?

"No va a ir solo, va ir con Jimmy ¿cierto Jimmy?" Allison dijo mirándonos ahora nosotros.

"Es James cara de payaso triste" Jim reprochó.

"¿Ves mama oso? ¡No va a ir solo! ¡Ahora mete tu trasero en el auto!" Ordenó la chica con expresión adusta "Te ves bien por cierto" agregó echándome un vistazo.

Jim y yo nos apresuramos a salir de la habitación antes de que la sargento Allison nos prohibiera ir a la fiesta también y metimos nuestros traseros en el auto mientras nos reíamos a expensas del pobre Derek, me sentía un poco mal porque él no podía acompañarnos pero era mejor así, íbamos en una misión después de todo y no quería que Derek supiera sobre mis planes.

Despues de dejar la universidad empezamos a calentarnos con unos tragos de tequila en un bar que estaba cerca de la universidad y a las once condujimos directo al almacén abandonado donde tendría lugar el reventón. Nos encontramos con las perras fuera del recinto, estábamos en un lugar espacioso rodeado por más almacenes y algunos andrajosos edificios. El aire estaba bastante frio así que estaba feliz de haber llevado la chaqueta conmigo.

"¡Con cuidado!" Dije mientras sujetaba las cámaras a la ropa de las perras, eran unas pequeñas baratijas que compré en Ebay, de hecho eran de unos juguetes para niños, pero ¡hey! Iba a ser muy útiles.

"¿Recuerdas como luce Gabe cierto?" Jim preguntó.

Hip asintió.

"¿Qué hay de Isaac?" Inquirí.

"¿Está aquí?" Freddy arqueó una ceja.

No sabía, en realidad esperaba que no, no me sentía listo para verlo ni tampoco a sus amigos.

"Yo me encargo de él si lo veo" Jim ofreció.

"Recuerden chicos, en cuanto entremos ahí seremos desconocidos. Enfóquense, encuentren un objetivo y pretendan ser heteros atráiganlos a una conversación, hablen de música, gimnasios o equipos deportivos, péguense a ellos pero no tampoco para hacerlos pensar que son gay, ¡Aprendan cuanto puedan de ellos!" Expliqué.

Escuché a Hip resoplar junto a Tim pero lo ignoré.

"Eso es solo reconocimiento nada más, Despues de que descubramos quienes son vamos al siguiente paso cruzarnos con ellos en la calle o en sus lugares favoritos por error, ¡No fuercen nada! ¿Entendido?"

Todos asintieron.

"Genial" Sonreí.

"De acuerdo perras ¡Vamos a hacernos con par de traseros confundidos!" Jim rio con malicia y puso la píldora de éxtasis en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, la tomé y la tiré disimuladamente, Freddy tenía razón era demasiado arriesgado y tonto hacer algo así incluso si era para una buena causa como la nuestra.

Luego de que mi cara de puberto y yo logramos pasar a los gorilas de la entrada las oxidadas puertas dobles se abrieron y fuimos golpeados por el fuerte sonido de la música y el espectáculo de luces más genial que había visto en mi vida. El lugar estaba tan abarrotado que era imposible tener una vista clara del fondo del edificio donde los Djs estaban haciendo su trabajo. Me gustaría pensar que justo después de que entrar todos iban a girar para mirarnos pavonearnos atravesando una cortina de humo como si fuésemos las estrellas del show pero la verdad es que nadie nos prestó atención lo cual era bueno porque quería decir que encajábamos en ese mundo.

Justo después de separarnos me tocó enfrentar mi primer reto, mantenerme calmado y aparentar estar relajado y… ¡si! ¡Bailar! Y ate lo dije odiaba bailar aunque debo decir que el Dj estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo con la música aunque yo no sabía cómo bailar, pero tenía que hacer algo o todo el mundo iba a empezar a mirarme, no podía ser el centro de atención cuando debía pasar desapercibido. Conseguir una chica para bailar no era tan difícil, había montones de ellas y de hecho una graciosa y regordeta chica se me acercó luego de que hice mi primera caminata de reconocimiento buscando a Channing Whittemore ¿o debería llamarlo Jackson Gosling? En fin tú sabes a quien me refiero. En fin trasero gordo me cogió por la muñeca y tiró de mi hacia ella, gracias a dios Freddy estaba cerca de mí y así pude torpemente copiar sus sucios pasos de baile y no avergonzarme, mi estrategia pareció funcionar porque después de media hora estaba en medio de un sándwich de baile entre trasero gordo y un chica sexy que se nos unió. Si Derek pudiera haberme visto se le habría caído la mandibular.

A las dos de la madrugada más o menos esta tan cansado y sudoroso, necesitaba algo de hidratación así que me abrí paso entre las chicas para encontrar agua fresca o algo más, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para pasar entre las parejas danzantes, era una multitud bastante espesa después de todo. Estaba pasando junto a Cass quien ya estaba hablando con un chico sobre lo que parecía ser gimnasios por la forma en que movió sus brazos y lo vi, Jackson Whittemore a diez pies de distancia con sus brazos cruzados discutiendo con un chico, el tiempo se detuvo mientras veía como los rayos UV hacían ver su cara broceada y sus ojos incluso más brillantes.

Tropecé con alguien.

"Lo siento" Dije sosteniendo al chico antes de que cayera. Se me estaba haciendo costumbre tropezarme con gente mientras miraba a Jackson desde lejos como todo un acosador.

"¡Hey!" Dijo la persona con la que tropecé.

¡Ay mierda!

"Hola" Respondí indiferente.

"¡Viniste!" Kyle dijo sobre el rugir de la música.

Es aquí cuando me percaté de que estaba frente a una mesa con toda clase de bebidas y Kyle ya sujetaba un par de botellas de agua en sus manos así que le arranque una de las manos.

"¡Es bueno verte!" Vociferó. "Te ves bien por cierto"

Torcí los ojos.

"¡Lo digo en serio!"

"Como sea ya me iba de todos modos" Respondí y giré sobre mis talones pero el bastardo y sus enormes brazos me tomaron por el hombre y empezaron a empujarme haciendo que tropezara con algunas parejas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Protesté.

"Lo digo en serio no quiero ningún tipo de problemas, busca a los otros nos vamos en media hora" Una masculina y profunda voz dijo junto a mi haciendo que me estremeciera.

Miré a mi izquierda… ¡Ay por Dios era el! ¡Era el jodido ÉL!

"Relájate tío, toma un trago" Otra voz dijo y mire a mi derecha donde otro chico de cabello castaño le ofrecía a Jackson un vaso rojo.

"No bebo, ¡Ninguno de nosotros bebe! ¡Vamos! Tenemos un juego mañana ¿acaso a nadie le importa?" Jackson dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Solo es un gaseosa relájate" Dijo el chico poniendo el vaso en las manos de Jackson.

Jackson cogió el vaso receloso y tomó un sorbo.

"¡Hey Jack!" Kyle dijo animadamente. "Este es mi amigo Stily"

_¿Amigo? ¿Stily?_ Pensé torciéndole los ojos.

Jackson me ofreció su mano…. dudé, ¡Ay mierda! _¿Qué hago? _¿Puede alguien sentir el latido de tu corazón mientras estrechan las manos? Ay no me estaba mirando raro, ¡me estaba mirando raro! Tenía que hacer algo pronto o pensaría que era un psicópata.

Sacudí su mano y rápidamente retiré la mía mientras por dentro suspiraba aliviado.

"Él es de quien te hable" Kyle agregó arqueando una ceja "¡El que está interesado en ti!"

¡Ay Mierda! Grandísimo… hijo de… ¿Que rayos dijo?

"¿El director de películas?"

"Yo…solo… dije que estoy trabajando en un guion sobre el capitán de un equipo de soccer que de repente pierde la cabeza y asesina a todo el equipo" Me apresuré a decir apenado "¡Empezando por el tipo que nunca se calla!" Agregué asesinando a Kyle con la mirada.

"¿Dijiste eso?" Kyle dijo pensativo.

"Si lo dije el problema es que nunca escuchas lo que te digo ¿Recuerdas?" Reproché bruscamente.

Jackson rio con disimulo y en alguna parte diez mil ángeles cayeron del cielo cegados por su increíblemente hermosa sonrisa, "Eres gracioso" dijo.

Morí.

"Vi el video en el que trabajaste con Kyle ¡fue bastante bueno!"

¡Ay Dios alguien por favor cállelo! O de lo contrario iba a tener un orgasmo o vomitar sobre el o decir algo estúpido o todo a la vez.

Tomó un trago de su bebida "Hiciste un gran trabajo, espero que Kyle te halla agradecido adecuadamente sé muy bien todos los problemas que ha tenido últimamente con sus clases"

¿En serio? ¿Kyle? ¿Mr. mejor actuación?

Okey es estúpido lo sé, le estuve hablando a Jackson… bueno Jack en realidad –me pidió que lo llamara Jack- sobre todo el proceso de hacer que Kyle no apestara tanto en actuación por veinte minutos más o menos, me sentía bastante avergonzado porque era algo raro hablar tanto sobre mí y lo más extraño de todo es que parecía realmente interesado en lo que yo tenía que decir, así que le estaba explicando la producción de sonido cuando vi a Jim guiñándome un ojo a tres o cuatro parejas de distancia e hice lo mejor que pude para no romper a carcajadas y avergonzarme en frete de Jack.

Era bastante divertido, de hecho se rio de todas las cosas malas que le hice a Kyle mientras grabábamos el video y no podía evitar mirar su sudoroso cuerpo aun cuando no había bailado en toda la noche. Cuando le estaba explicando que en realidad no vi el video durante la presentación porque me quede dormido en mi silla sentí mi boca horriblemente seca y reseca como pergamino, mi garganta ya se sentía áspera así que busque a Kyle con mis ojos pero el bastardo se había marchado así que tuve que disculparme con Jack –Si lo sé, era un idiota- y me fui para buscarme un trago, pero ¡Hey! Le pregunté que si quería otra gaseosa ya que se había tomado la anterior y asintió y de hecho me agradeció por ser tan amable y ¡Oh Dios! ¡Morí de nuevo! Era tan encantador and genial ¡y sexy!, ¡Mierda! Tenía enfocarme no estaba allí para coquetear sino en una misión.

En mi camino a la mesa de los tragos entendí que estaba mal conmigo, ¡Jim y sus estúpidos tragos de tequila! Empujé algunas parejas para acercarme a la mesa que estaba sorpresivamente vacía, aparentemente había una pelea o algo algunos pies de distancia porque la mayoría de la gente se había arremolinado allí haciendo un círculo, me acerqué a la caja térmica y metí la mano, estaba vacía ¡diablos! Me acerqué a la siguiente y cuando me incline para sacar mi botella de agua fresca tuve un rápido vistazo del ring al que todos observaban, era una pelea, de hecho estaba este tipo que tenía inmovilizado a…Kyle… -¡Oh diablos!- por la espalda mientras otro lo golpeaba con el puño.

Apreté la botella en mi mano. Había sangre en su nariz, me moví a los vasos rojos y llené uno con gaseosa. Mierda los estaban golpeando muy fuertemente en el estómago… rayos… ¡Rayos!

"Y…" La voz de Jim dijo a mis espaldas.

No preguntes porque, tal vez fue el tequila, tal vez era mi look hetero o tal vez simplemente tenia deseos suicidas después de todo, pero me giré sobre mis talones y le di a Jim mi botella de agua y el vaso con la gaseosa de Jack y le di un último vistazo al capitán del equipo de soccer, parecía como si se estuviera balanceando pero tal vez solo era la adrenalina que ya estaba nublándome la mente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Corrí… rápido, empujé algunos de los espectadores y me tiré sobre el tipo que tenía inmovilizada la cabeza ya purpura de Kyle con su llave de lucha, todos caímos al suelo. Estrelle la cabeza del chico contra mi rodilla y rodé por el suelo, hubo un grito furioso, mire a mi derecha donde Kyle ya se hallaba de pie mientras el tipo que lo había estado golpeando se lanzaba sobre él y Kyle rápidamente alzaba su pierna y pateaba al chico justo en la manzana de Adam.

¿Cómo diablos hizo para levantar tanto la pierna?

El tipo calló sobre sus rodillas frente a Kyle mientras se sujetaba la garganta con las manos y dejaba salir un aullido. Sentí un tirón en mi tobillo e instintivamente sacudí la pierna. Kyle me cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta.

"¡Corre!" Dijo y todo se volvió un caos.

La gente se movía por todas direcciones, la música y los gritos se mezclaron haciendo una tonada perfecta para el fin del mundo. Empujamos a montones de personas y nos escondimos entre la multitud pero por los gritos a nuestras espaldas pudimos deducir que estaban justo detrás de nosotros, abrimos las puertas dobles de una patada y empezamos a correr por las calles pasando por las sucias fachadas de los edificios sintiendo mi corazón golpeándome violentamente las costillas mientras mi respiración se salía de control y mi garganta ardía.

Cruzamos entre varias calles al azar esperando perderlos, pero era difícil los hijos de perra parecían ser parte de algún equipo de corridas, era difícil perderles de vista, después de quince minutos corriendo llegamos a la zona residencial, había filas y filas de casas y no estaba tan lleno de gente como el resto de la ciudad, estaba bastante calmado aquí de hecho todo lo que se oía era el ruido sordo de nuestros pies mientras huíamos.

Mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y la falta de aire empezaba a marearme cuando Kyle repentinamente se detuvo y cruzo en una calla, justo después de tomar la curva se detuvo de nuevo y casi choqué con él, estábamos en un callejón sin salida teníamos que hacer algo y pronto, antes de darme cuenta Kyle se estaba lanzando dentro de unos arbustos que estaban junto a nosotros. Cuando empecé a oír los pasos a mis espaldas una mano salió de la nada y tiró de mí hacia la casa.

Sentí el frio toque de las ramas congeladas rasgándome las mejillas y jade.

"Que cara…." Empecé con enojo.

Kyle me tapó la boca y me hizo señas de que guardara silencio.

Esperamos ahí por cuarenta minutos más o menos, no hablamos ni hicimos nada más, aun podíamos oír los furiosos pasos, preventivamente nos movimos a los setos de la izquierda en caso de que decidieran entrar a buscarnos. Despues de lo que se sintieron como décadas dejamos de escucharlos.

Kyle me soltó, mis dientes empezaron a castañear.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Dije enojado mientras nos poníamos de pie y bordeábamos la oscura casa para salir por la parte trasera solo en caso de que esos imbéciles aun nos estuvieran buscando.

"¿A me?" Dijo airado.

"¿Que rayos les hiciste?" Pregunté girándome para verlo directamente a la cara.

"Nada" Aseguró pero luego sus ojos brillaron con malicia. "Yo solo…" empezó.

"No me importa ¿de acuerdo?" Gruñí mientras el saltaba la cerca y yo empezaba a escalarla. "no quiero saber, mientras menos sepa mejor para mi" dije y me lance del tope de la cerca cayendo sobre él, rodamos por la húmeda tierra y mi cara se embarró de lodo.

Nos pusimos de pie y Kyle me miró con perplejidad, me limpié el lodo de la cara y… el rompió a carcajadas. ¿En serio? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

"¿Piensas que es gracioso?" Chirríe. "¡Podían habernos matado!"

"Lo siento… lo siento" Dijo riendo con disimulo. "pero tienes que admitir que fue bastante gracioso, ambos corriendo por nuestras vidas como los protagonistas de una comedia"

"¡No! No fue…gra...gracioso" Respondí luchando contra la urgencia que sentía por sonreír… ¡Ay que rayos! También me desternille de risas ¿está bien? Fue aterrador pero increíble al mismo tiempo, el modo en que derribé a ese chico y como Kyle pateó la garganta del otro, tan sincronizado ¡fue asombroso!

A las cuatro y treinta cogimos el tren en la estación, fue un largo y silencioso viaje, no había mucha gente en la calle a esas horas, cuando bajamos en nuestra estación estaba a punto de dirigirme a mi dormitorio cuando me tomo del hombro.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Me preguntó, y ¡rayos en serio tenía hambre! Aunque solo quería volver a casa y tirarme en mi cama a dormir para olvidar el rotundo fracaso que fue mi noche.

Asentí.

Lo seguí por la avenida hasta que llegamos a la pizzería cerca de mi dormitorio ¡Genial! Al menos podría comer un trozo de pizza e irme a la cama de inmediato.

Abrió la puerta para mí y cambio el letrero de cerrado a abierto.

"¿Están abiertos a esta hora?" Pregunté asombrado.

"Te lo dije la gente aquí ama la pizza" Dijo entre risas y empezó a acercarse a las mesas para bajar las sillas y empezar a poner las especias sobre la mesa.

"En realidad la gente suele empezar a venir a eso de las siete" Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a poner las sillas en sus lugares.

"Deberías llamar y decir que estas enfermo o te puedes meter en problemas si te duermes en el trabajo" Dije con una sonrisa mientras me guiaba a la cocina y empezaba a abrir algunos recipientes con lechuga, queso y hamburguesas.

"¿Hamburguesas?" Dije con ironía.

"Cuando trabajas en un sitio como este aprendes a odiar la pizza" Ahogó una risita.

Reí.

Me preparó una hamburguesa y la comí prácticamente en silencio, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y aun no me había recuperado del todo de los días sin dormir mientras estuvimos grabando el video, ¡añoraba mi cama con tantas ganas!

"¿No tienes un juego esta tarde?" Pregunté mientras masticaba mi último trozo.

"Si Jack no me echa del equipo por pelear en la fiesta ¡Sí!" Asintió.

Tomé un trago del batido de fresa que me preparó. "No creo que te haya visto, se veía bastante ausente la última vez que lo vi" Dije terminando mi batido y poniéndome de pie mientras metía las manos en mis bolsillos para pagar por mi desayuno. Hamburguesa ¿En serio? ¡Necesitaba con urgencia empezar a ir al gimnasio!

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo entre risas.

"Te estoy pagando" Contesté confundido.

"No están en el menú" explicó, "y la hice para agradecerte"

"Okey gracias entonces" Dije girándome sobre los talones y abriendo la puerta, la campana sonó a mis espaldas.

"¡Stily!" Dijo y giré hacia él.

"Lo digo en serio… ¡gracias!"

Me reí, la sangre sobre su nariz ya había empezado a caerse y ahora solo era un bigote rojo que lo hacía ver muy gracioso. "¿Por qué? Te rompieron la nariz de todos modos"

"Si también por salvar el otro lado de mi nariz" Soltó una risita nerviosa, "Pero principalmente por ayudarme en serio necesitaba hacer un buen trabajo con el video y no estoy diciendo que debes ayudarme ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que seamos amigos"

Lo consideré por un segundo, eran demasiados problemas para soportarlos, por no mencionar que por su culpa perdí toda oportunidad de acercarme a Jack.

"Y hablando del video la canción que pusiste de fondo, ¿conoces Native's culture?"

"¿Los conoces?" Dije impresionado.

"¿Bromeas? ¡He estado buscando su primer disco por años! ¿Cuál es que era el nombre?"

"Mockingbird" Respondí. "Lo recibí en un edición de coleccionista para navidad"

Antes de que pudiera percatarme estaba justo frente a mí, sus ojos color almendra resplandeciendo con excitación, mirándome como si yo fuese algo único que nunca había visto antes en su vida…era… tragué y sentí un nudo en el estómago.

"Cierto" Dijo con una sonrisa "Deberíamos…escucharlo juntos algún día" Sugirió con una voz profunda sin romper el contacto visual.

_No digas es una cita, no digas es una cita, ¡no digas es una cita!_

"Es una cita… de música… tu sabes una cita que hacen los amigos para escuchar canciones juntos de sus bandas favoritas nada más" Respondí riendo nerviosamente, mi estómago dio un vuelco y mi corazón se sacudió.

Le di la espalda y me dirigí a la calle bajando la cabeza mientras mis mejillas ardían y luchaba contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir… perdí esa batalla… perdí esa guerra, y justo después de que crucé la calle lo entendí, Kyle me gustaba, de verdad que sí, había algo sobre el que hacía que quisiera golpearlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo, ¡era el! ¡No era Jack a quien había estado buscando! Era Kyle, todo este tiempo siempre había sido él, mi noche ya no había sido un fracasó tenía mi sujeto de prueba justo en la bolsa porque tenía exactamente eso que necesitaba para ejecutar mi plan, y ese algo era mi corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

EL IDIOTA IDEAL

No me mires así, alguna vez escuchaste la frase kill your darlings? De acuerdo con William Faulkner, en escritura debes acabar con todo lo que te hace sentir cómodo. Deshacerte de lo que no funciona y conservar lo que verdaderamente importa, para mí eso significaba dejar todo atrás, empezar de cero y convertirme en un nuevo Stiles; un desalmado cretino con un único propósito en la vida, tenía que olvidarme de mis sentimientos, era la única forma, podría salir lastimado, probablemente sería así pero no me importaba, lo hacía por el resto de los gays en el mundo para decirles que no estaban solos incluso si eso significaba hacerme daño y quebrar mi corazón en el proceso. Estaba determinado y listo, ya no era un tonto superficial y no permitiría que algo tan egoísta como el amor se interpusiera en mi camino para alcanzar mis metas.

Ahora, como ya habrás imaginado empecé a escribir esto después de ver los videos y hablar con las perras al respecto, así que a partir de ahora para hacer esto un poco más interactivo voy a empezar a contarte que ocurría en sus vidas mientras yo estaba ocupado con Kyle, y prometo haré lo mejor para recordar cómo se sintieron y que pensaron mientras todo ocurría.

….

Así que… Mientras yo estaba ocupado corriendo por mi vida con Kyle, Jim estaba asegurándose de que yo no perdiera mi oportunidad con Jack –Que buen amigo-. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, la confusión y el movimiento de las personas mezclado con el espectáculo de luces y la música hacia que todo pareciera un pandemonio, muchos corrían y algunas otros intentaban conservar la calma para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta pero era una locura intentar ver a través del tumulto, me busco muchas veces y estaba un poco confundido porque podía jurar que me vio corriendo hacia la multitud lo cual no tenía sentido considerando lo gallina que yo era –hijo de perra- por otro lado Isaac no se presentó en la fiesta así que lo más razonable que podía hacer era echarle un ojo a Jackson y mantenerlo ocupado mientras yo volvía.

Jim busco con la mirada al resto de las perras, encontró a Cass y ad Tim hablando con un par de chicos que se veían muy similares, a su espalda Freddy bailaba con al menos cinco chicas, Jim reviró los ojos y apretó la botella de agua y la gaseosa que estaba sujetando, Jackson no estaba muy lejos de él, estaba a solo un par de pasos y un alboroto de distancia, el plan de Jim era permanecer a una distancia prudente mientras yo volvía pero luego de percatarse de que el chico estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para mantenerse de pie decidió acercarse.

Jim no tenía los mismos problemas que yo con mi cuerpo, se sentía bastante cómodo con su cuerpo y de hecho más que autoestima tenía un enorme ego, pero ¿Quién no lo tendría si fuese tan atractivo y rico como el?…Aunque… Se sentía un poco nervioso acercándose a Jackson esa noche, tal vez eran los tragos de tequila que tomamos esa noche o tal vez era por lo impecable y perfecto que Jack lucia incluso cuando no dejaba de tambalearse.

Jim se detuvo frente a él y separó sus labios para hablar… esos centelleantes y cristalinos ojos azules se fijaron en él, el chico torció su cuello para tener una mejor visión de Jim, algo dentro de Jim se estremeció mientras observaba sin palabras.

Jackson alzó una mano y Jim retrocedió.

El chico tropezó con algo y cayó golpeándose la frente con el duro y polvoriento suelo. Jim tiró la botella de agua y la gaseosa y se apresuró a ayudarlo.

Jim hizo lo mejor que pudo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, tomándolo del hombre y tirando de él, el tipo era bastante pesado pero al menos ayudo a Jim un poco abrazándose a las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superior del almacén. Les llevó un par de jadeos ponerlo de vuelta sobre sus pies.

Cuando estaba finalmente de pie se soltó de Jim repentinamente, lo miró de arriba abajo con la mirada perdida y ojos inyectados en sangre.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Jim preguntó.

Jackson no contestó, estaba tan drogado que probablemente ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba… Si, Jim pensó que había sido yo quien drogó a Jack.

El chico le dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse mientras se dirigía a salida dando tumbos.

Jim intentó buscarme ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco pero yo no estaba a la vista, luego sacó su nuevo teléfono celular para intentar contactarme pero supongo que yo estaba muy ocupado intentando no morir como para coger la llamada, no importa él no sabía que yo me había marchado y en todo caso yo no habría sido capaz de escuchar que tenía que decirme con toda esa chirriante música en el fondo de la conversación.

Luego buscó entre la multitud a alguno de los chicos que estaba con Jack y conmigo mientras hablábamos pero era imposible para el recordar sus caras, especialmente con esas luces giratorias, así que… apretando los dientes Jim se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta, los gorilas de la puerta lo miraron con sospecha y él les devolvió la mirada con aburrimiento, luego inspeccionó el área con los ojos, la calle estaba oscura y fría, la única luz veía de un farol colgante a unos cuantos pies de distancia, a su derecha pudo ver a un grupo reunido junto a unas escaleras rodeados por una densa nube que olía como hierba.

Dio un par de vueltas maldiciendo por dentro, Jim no era una persona paciente y perdió la poca que tenía justo cuando decidí desvanecerme entre la enardecida multitud, estaba a punto de darse por vencido y empezar a buscarme de nuevo en el almacén cuando vio una sombra fisgoneando ¿Su auto? No estaba seguro, estaba tan oscuro que podría haber sido cualquier cosa pero…

"¡Hey tú!" Gritó.

La sombra se mantuvo quieta.

Jim lentamente se acercó mirando a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo que pudiese serle útil en caso de que tuviera que defenderse pero todo lo que pudo ver fue basura y una línea de vomito tras la acechante sombra.

"¿Que rayos crees que hace?" Demandó cuando llegó al auto.

Tomó la sombra por el hombre y la cabeza cayó a un lado, era el tipo, ¡Jackson! Recostado de su auto con los ojos medio-abiertos, ¡Que pedazo de basura! No podía creer que la alarma de su auto no se había activado, ¡Prácticamente estaba durmiendo sobre su auto!

En su auto… había docenas de autos allí afuera, pero…

Jim sacudió su hombro "¡Despierta!" ordenó malhumorado, iba a arruinar la pintura.

"Lo sie…siento" Jackson dijo con voz pastosa mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. "Yo solo… no me siento bien"

"Estas drogado" Jim contestó revirando los ojos, este tipo era una niñita llorona.

"Mueve tu trasero de mi auto" Jim ordenó.

No se movió, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración repentinamente se tornó profunda y consistente. Jim me maldijo por al menos cuarenta minutos hasta que se dio por vencido intentando despertarlo y en lugar de patearlo fuera, lo arrastró dentro del vehículo.

When Jack safely resting the backseat Jim got in the car and drove away from the party, what a way of night he though while he thought what the hell he was going to do now with him.

Condujo por cincuenta minutos, era Viernes por la o Sábado por la madrugada así que la ciudad estaba atestada, cuando llegó a los terrenos de la Universidad el sol empezaba a alzarse, bajó del auto en el estacionamiento y dejó a Jack descansando en el asiento trasero mientras atravesaba el desierto campus. El aire estaba un poco helado así que decidió trotar hasta los dormitorios de arte para entrar un poco en calor. Tocó mi puerta un par de veces hasta que perdió la paciencia y abrió usando su tarjeta de crédito, encontró el lugar vacío cuando entró ¿_Dónde rayos estas perra?_ Pensó rindiéndose malhumorado, me necesitaba para decidir que demonios haríamos con Jack pero por otro lado ya estaba bastante cansado solo quería descansar un poco, así que un poco apático volvió sobre sus pasos, subió a su auto y condujo a casa con Jack aun descansando en el asiento trasero.

….

El entusiasmo ya se había desvanecido para cuando llegué al dormitorio, el pasillo se encontraba vacío y no podías oír ni el más mínimo ruido a través de las paredes color crema, parecía que la mayoría de mis vecinos se encontraba aun en el reventón, cuando llegué a mi dormitorio la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, Derek y Allison habían sido los últimos en salir la noche anterior, ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan irresponsables? Bueno tal vez Derek olvidó cerrar la puerta porque estaba muy ocupado escuchando los gritos de Allison, demonios no podía creer lo perra que Allison podía ser a veces pobre Derek apuesto que tuvo una noche horrible simplemente porque ella estaba en su periodo o algo por el estilo, tal vez debería hablar con él al respecto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Entré y afortunadamente todo estaba en su lugar, ¡Genial! Por un momento pensé que encontraría el lugar patas arriba y sin ninguno de nuestros objetos de valor, Derek no estaba en su cama así que supuse que pasó la noche de lo de Allison, reviré los ojos, me saqué los zapatos y me metí en la cama. Cerré los ojos y repentinamente los de Kyle me miraban de nuevo en la misma sobrecogedora e intimidante manera, suspiré y caí desmayado por el sueño.

….

Cuando Jim abrió los ojos olvidó por un minuto donde se encontraba pero luego el olor a lavanda lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, lo primero que notó fue cuan iluminada estaba la habitación, ¿Qué hora era? Se preguntó mientras sujetaba su cabeza, que noche loca. Miró a su derecha donde Jackson descansaba con su boca ligeramente abierta, sus ojos estaba cerrados, su piel clara aceituna y su cabello color paja brillaban con los rayos del sol que hacía que se viese rodeado por una misteriosa y extraña aura.

Jim tomó el reloj de muñeca de su mesita de noche, era bastante tarde, casi las tres habían dormido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. El frio suelo de mármol hizo que se estremecieran las plantas de sus pies cuando salió de la cama, un poco mareado se acercó a su vestidor para coger una franela y cubrir su pecho desnudo, luego se dirigió al espejo en la siguiente pared pintada de blanco para echarse un vistazo, y allí estaba Jackson yaciendo en su cama, viéndose tan atractivo, si tan solo… Sacudió la cabeza y su estómago gruño, era sábado por la tarde lo que significaba que su mama estaba en el Spa y sus hermanos buscando alguna forma de meterse en problemas, la casa siempre estaba vacía los fines de semana, teniendo la casa sola para ellos y ese chico tumbado en su cama… si tan solo pudiera….

"¡Estas despierto!" Una voz burlona dijo desde la puerta.

Jim reviró los ojos y giró sobre sus talones "Por desgracia para ti lo estoy" Respondió. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Nada Jimmy solo vine a asegurarme de que siguieras con vida" Evan rio con ojos puntiagudos.

"¿No deberías estar en la casa de tu novia o algo por el estilo?" Jim pregunto "Oh espera no me digas que rompió contigo de nuevo" Soltó una risita.

Evan alzó una ceja encantado "¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas desesperado por quedarte a solas en casa con tu novio?"

Jim presionó sus labios en una delgada línea.

"O tienes miedo de lo que mamá pueda…"

"¿Esta madre en casa?" Jim preguntó sintiendo la rabia quemándolo por dentro.

"No, pero te vio temprano cuando intentó despertarte para el desayuno" Evan dijo con una risita.

"¡Perfecto! Así se acostumbra a ver el trasero de mi chico más seguido por la casa" Mintió aunque le habría gustado ver el rostro de su madre tras escuchar eso, era tiempo de que la mujer olvidara a Gabe.

"¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo tú y tus amiguitos lo hacen, digo ¿Quién es el hombre y quien la mujer?" Evan rió.

El corazón de Jim se detuvo un segundo y luego el chico partió a reír "Es gracioso, siempre me he hecho la misma pregunta sobre Gloria y tu" Jim soltó una risita y pasó junto a su hermano en la puerta. "Es solo que es difícil decir con el enorme bigote que tiene"

Evan dijo un par de cosas más a su espalda pero Jim no le prestó atención, en cambió fue abajo. Vivian en una cómoda mansión con más habitaciones que personas para ocuparlas, con todas las paredes pintadas de color perla de acuerdo a su madre, para Jim solo era blanco triste, los largos corredores tenían cortinas rojas con encaje dorados que combinaba con la alfombra, él vivía allí con su madre y su tres hermanos mayores, su padre siempre estaba trabajando así que raramente lo veían.

_Gracias Madre_ pensó mientras entraba en la cocina y encontró las bandejas cubiertas sobre el mesón de mármol negro, supuso que su forma de decir _se puede quedar_, su mama estaba un poco loca, pensaba que tener un hijo gay era el último grito de la moda y siempre intentaba arreglarle citas con los hijos de sus amigas –todas eran unas perras snobs- y cada vez que sugirió que tal vez podría gustarle alguien la mujer perdía los estribos porque quería que su hijo saliese con un chico con pedigrí como si fueran perros o algo por el estilo. El único chico que de veras parecía gustarle era Gabe, oh! Como lloró cuando Jim le dijo que Gabe no volvería, ¡Sí! Estaba loca, ¡loca de veras! Ni siquiera le importó que Jim estaba hecho un lio para aquel entonces, no lo notó o no le importó, todo lo que le importaba era el comité de madres aburridas del que formaba parte.

Jim tomó las bandejas y volvió a la habitación, cuando entró encontró a Jack atando los cordones de sus zapatos.

"Estas despierto" Dijo con un poco de aburrimiento.

"¿Qué…? ¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Jackson demandó mirándolo como si fuese un asesino. "¿Que me hiciste?" Dijo con voz temblorosa su respiración agitada como si estuviese a punto de tener un ataque.

"¿Yo? ¡Salvar tu trasero!" Jim gruñó.

"A… ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Ayuda!" Jack gritó retrocediendo con una mueca intentando protegerse de los rayos del sol.

"¡No grites! ¡No hay nadie en casa!" Jim respondió poniendo las bandejas sobre la cama.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"¡Que te calles y escuches!" Jim replicó malhumorado "Tú fuiste quien se lanzó drogado sobre mi auto anoche" Acusó.

Jackson quien estaba a punto de rezongar se detuvo en seco y lo observe con ojos como platos, fueron de aquí a allá en la habitación y se pasearon por cada rincón como si intentaran encontrar sus memorias esparcidas por el suelo. Despues de diez minutos de una charla sin sentido consigo mismo se sentó en la cama confundido.

"No sueles drogarte muy seguido ¿cierto?" Jim bufó.

"Yo…yo…" Empezó el jugador de soccer como si se tratase de un pequeñuelo asustado "Yo no tomo drogas ¡Lo juro!"

"Relájate Boy Scout nadie va a llamar a la policía" Jim se mofó.

"Do… ¿Dónde estoy?"

"En mi casa, trate de despertarte un par de veces para llevarte a casa pero no respondías y yo estaba muy ocupado y…"

Jack permaneció con sus ojos fijos en la nada como si estuviera recordando algo "¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó parpadeando para sacarse la somnolencia.

"Son las tres o algo así" Jim explicó dando una mordida a una de las tostadas de su bandeja "Deberías comer un poco por cierto, a madre no le gusta la gente que no come su comida"

"¿Está tu madre en casa?" Jack dijo avergonzado "Pensé que habías dicho…"

"No está, pero supongo que estará aquí en cualquier momento"

"¡Perfecto! Necesito llamar a la policía"

"Tómalo con calma compañero, la gente está acostumbrada a hacer eso en ese tipo de fiestas"

Jack lo miro boquiabierto.

Jim torció los ojos _que perdedor_ pensó con decepción.

"¿Tres de la tarde? ¡El juego!"

"¿Que juego?" Jim preguntó confundido.

"Te… ¡tengo un juego justo ahora!" Jack dijo asustado.

"De acuerdo come un poco y luego ve a tu juego" Jim respondió mirándolo como el chiflado que era.

"No lo entiendes, ya debería de estar allí, que tan lejos estamos de Oakwood?"

"Lejos" Jim rio.

"Esto es imposible, ¿Cómo puede estarme pasando esto? ¡Solo quería que el equipo se divirtiera! ¡Solo fui a esa fiesta para cuidar de ellos! Ni siquiera quería ir y ahora…"

"Tómalo con calma, voy a llevarte a tu juego pero tienes que empezar a relajarte un poco" Jim dijo con una sonrisa, no entendía por qué pero las reacciones exageradas de Jackson eran graciosas y lindas al mismo tiempo, era como mirar a un niño de veintitantos años. "Come un poco, yo te llevó" Ofreció girando sobre sus talones para buscar en su vestidor algo que ponerse y sin ninguna razón empezó a sonreír para sus adentros.

….

Mi cabeza palpitaba cuando desperté y los rayos solares quemaban mis pupilas mientras con una mueca escondía la cabeza bajo la almohada, demonios me sentía tan sediento y entumecido, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no entendía el por qué… ¡oh cierto! Había olvidado que casi me patearon el trasero por culpa de Kyle, pensar en Mr. mejor actuación hizo que se me revolvieran las tripas, la forma como me miró a los ojos solo horas atrás, tan intensa y profundamente, escudriñándome, comprendiendo de una vez por todas que había mas en mi de lo que había visto al principio.

Sonreí y el punzante dolor en mi cabeza se agudizó ¡rayos!

Rodé sobre mi espalda y salí de mi suave y calentita cama con un profundo letargo, quería dormir un poco más pero no podía evitar sentir como una inútil bolsa de oxigeno mientras yacía en la cama, así que a regañadientes me dirigí a las duchas.

¡Dios! ¡Desperté justo a tiempo! Quiero decir, las duchas estaban casi vacías, había dos o tres chicos terminando de tomar un baño y yo necesitaba hacer pis con urgencia, así que me metí en una de las casetas mientras esperaba que las duchas se quedaran completamente solas. Cuando confirmé que me hallaba solo rápidamente me saque la ropa y fui por un caliente y revitalizante baño. Me puse de pie frente a la ducha central y lentamente giré la llave del agua caliente y sentí el rocío del agua sobre mi cuerpo, si ya sé que era un perdedor de primera por tener que esperar a que estar solo para poder tomar un baño, la mayor parte del tiempo me duchaba muy temprano por la mañana y ya bien entrada la noche cuando no había nadie cerca, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ¿De acuerdo? No solo él podría-tener-una-erección-frente-a-todos, no me sentía muy cómodo con mi cuerpo, en realidad evitaba verme a mí mismo en el espejo y no me mires como si estuviera, mucha gente se siente de la misma forma, era algo bastante duro y trataba de no pensar en ello.

El agua empezó a calentarse demasiado y la temperatura de mi piel subió, casi podía ver mis hombros enrojeciéndose así que giré la llave del agua fría un poco hasta que mi cuerpo se entibió, reí no podía creer que casi olvidaba que en ese mismo espacio grabé la escena de la ducha con Kyle, me sonrojé pensando en su semidesnudo y húmedo cuerpo y sonreí.

Escuché pasos a mi espada. "Mierda"

Corté el flujo del agua y me apresuré a ir al otro lado de las duchas donde podría doblar tras los casilleros y coger mi toalla sin dejar que nadie me viese desnu…

"Stiles, relájate soy yo" La voz de Derek dijo a mis espaldas.

¡Mierda!

Cubrí mi trasero con mi mano y respondí sin girarme "¡Hey! ¡Volviste!" Dije casualmente continuando con mi travesía por tomar la toalla. Cuando finalmente pude envolverme en la toalla suspiré con alivio y giré sobre mis talones casi tropezándome con Derek quien estaba justo detrás de mí, ¿Acaso me vio? Mis mejillas ardieron y desvié la mirada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"Ehm nada" Respondí revirando los ojos.

"Te dije que era yo" Él dijo con una risita "En fin, ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?" Preguntó mientras empezaba a sacarle la camisa y… ¡Ay por Dios! ¿Cuándo rayos pasó esto?

Parpadeé, ¡Si lo hice! Digo ¿Que carajos? El apenas había empezado a ir al gimnasio hacia solo un año y medio era imposible que su cuerpo estuviera tan… Se terminó de sacar la camisa y ¡Rayos! Todos esos músculos tan abultados y tensos, uno perfecto juego de abdominales y por favor no me hagas hablar de lo prensados que estaban sus pezones. ¡Oh Dios! Ahora en serio me sentía mal conmigo y mi cuerpo, rápidamente crucé los brazos casualmente y fingí una sonrisa "Genial, estuvo bien" dije sin darle mucha importancia.

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Si ¿Por qué preguntas?" Reí.

"Te ves algo nervioso" Puntualizó.

¡Ay no! se enteró, se enteró que me metí en problemas en la fiesta, ¿Cómo lo supo?

_Cálmate Stiles, él no sabe nada, estaba con Allison ¿recuerdas?_

Si tenía razón, no había forma de que supiera que me había metido en problemas en la fiesta, ¿y que si lo sabía? Yo era un adulto y no lo necesitaba a él ni a sus músculos para defender a mi imprudente trasero.

"No, solo estuvo bien" Aseguré calmándome un poco.

Mantuvo el ceño fruncido un momento más y luego lo desarrugó "De acuerdo" Dijo no muy convencido.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Cambié el tema mientras él se sacaba los pantalones y yo me subía la ropa interior por debajo de la toalla.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó confundido.

"¿Qué tal estuvo tu fiesta?"

Tomó un minuto para meditar su respuesta "No era una fiesta, era más una celebración de los cuarenta y seis años de mi suegra" explicó.

"¿No es una celebración lo mismo que una fiesta?" Dije con una risita.

"No, una celebración es una cosa que haces con gente vieja" Rio.

También reí.

"¿Fue aburrida entonces?" Dije sintiendo lastima por él.

Tomó otro momento para pensar su respuesta, de acuerdo yo estaba de mentiras hasta el cuello pero ¡Hey! Derek un peor mentiroso que yo, tuvo una terrible noche eso podía deducirlo sin problemas.

"Estuvo bien" Mintió "Te traje pastel, está sobre tu cama" Dijo mientras empezaba a sacarse la ropa interior y yo me giraba, si ya sé que estábamos acostumbrados a bañarnos juntos cuando éramos niños pero eso fue un trillón de años atrás, ver a Derek desnudo ahora podría haber sido incómodo y sobrecogedor considerando lo mucho que su cuerpo cambió en un año y ya me sentía bastante mal conmigo mismo para agregar a lista sentir envidia de mi mejor amigo.

Me lavé los dientes mientras Derek se duchaba, luego fui hasta el dormitorio y me vestí, cuando terminé eche un vistazo al rededor era sábado por la tarde y no tenía nada que hacer, tal vez… tal vez podría leer un libro, si esa parecía una buena idea.

Tomé una mordida del pastel con cubierta de fresa que Derek me trajo y tomé mi mochila para dirigirme a la biblioteca de la universidad, no tenía ganas de caminar hasta la librería local así que en cambio dio un paseo por el campus, la mayor parte de la nieve ya se había derretido cuando salí y en su lugar fresco césped verde crecía en los terrenos de la universidad, la mayoría de los arboles estaban tomados por grupos de personas pasando el rato, muchos leían y otros tocaban música en sus guitarras, algunas chicas hablaban a mi izquierda, saludé a un par de compañeros de clases en mi camino a la biblioteca, el edificio estaba a doscientos pies del teatro así que no tenía que caminar mucho.

La biblioteca era un edificio alto con paredes de granito y estanterías de libros donde quiera que miraras, saludé a la señora Patterson, la bibliotecaria cuando entré, el aire estaba frio y olía como viejos pergaminos y madera vieja, era la definición de paz, me sentía como en casa dentro de ese lugar no podía esperar a graduarme y grabar las películas basadas en mis libros favoritos. La librería estaba silenciosa obviamente así que podía regodearme leyendo en una de las mesas por horas aunque aquel día prefería llevar los libros conmigo al dormitorio, Derek y yo no teníamos nada que hacer y _Ellos_ –nuestro programa favorito- no estaba al aire hasta las diez de la noche, así que tal vez podríamos tumbarnos en su cama y leer un poco. Me acerqué a la estantería de nuevos títulos y tomé tres libros, los que tenían las portadas más interesantes, si ya sé que dicen que no juzgues un libro por su portada pero lo gracioso de esa frase es que esta irónicamente errada porque la gente tiende a juzgar los libros por sus portadas y nombres y yo estaba bastante fascinado las de esos tres.

Me dirigí al escritorio de la señora Patterson y le di mi tarjeta y los nombres de los libros y salí de la biblioteca, guardé dos de los libros en mi mochila mientras caminaba ausentemente mirando a la portada del libro que se veía más interesante de los tres, empecé a leer la sinopsis quedando profundamente fascinado por la misma cuando noté que estaba caminando a cualquier parte menos a mi habitación, me detuve y miré a mi alrededor, estaba cerca del campo de futbol y junto a mi algunas personas se acercaban en grupos y entonces el recuerdo me cruzó por la mente… Kyle… tenía un juego esa tarde ¿podría ser allí? Tal vez podría echar un vistazo y ver si se encontraba allí, aun no debería verlo, no había hablando con las perras después de todo pero… podría verlo de lejos mientras jugaba, eso no contaba cómo salir juntos ni nada por el estilo.

Estaba tras las gradas que habían sido tomadas por una modesta muchedumbre, no había nadie aun en el campo de juego y me preguntaba si tal vez Kyle se había quedado dormido durante su turno, esperaba que no, me senté en la última fila mirando a la hierba sin la más mínima pista de que rayos estaba haciendo ahí cuando alguien sacudió mi hombro y yo torcí mi cuello.

"¡Viniste!" Kyle dijo feliz y sorprendido de verme. Estaba vistiendo el mismo uniforme que uso para nuestra película, una camiseta blanca de soccer con cuello y mangas azuladas, algunas rayas a los lados y una enorme cabeza de lobo en el medio con las palabras Lobos de Oakwood entre sus garras.

"¡Oh hey!" Respondí luchando para no sonreír, "Si ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta ver que te patean el trasero"

Torció los ojos.

"No puedo creer que estas despierto después de todo" Puntualicé mirando a las profundas bolsas bajos sus ojos, parecía una calavera.

"Tenía que" Respondió con desgana "Estoy bastante cansado de hecho, solo quiero que esto se acabe y meterme en la cama"

"¿Que están esperando?" Pregunté mientras miraba al otro lado del campo donde un grupo de chicos vistiendo uniformes rojos de soccer se veían expectantes.

"Jack, no sabemos que rayos le pasó" Gruñó con sus ojos fijos en el estacionamiento tras la cerca.

¿Jack? "¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes que le paso?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Debería de estar aquí, hemos estado esperando por veinte minutos si no aparece en los próximos diez perderemos por forfait" Kyle explicó con cansancio en la voz.

"¿Por qué no lo llaman entonces?"

"Hemos intentando pero su teléfono esta fuera de servicio" Respondió un poco preocupado.

"Bueno, tal vez se bebió mucho anoche y ahora ya ni recuerda donde carajos tiene el trasero o algo por el estilo" Bromeé.

"Él no bebe Stily, ni toma drogas es por eso que todo esto es tan raro"

"Para todo hay una primera vez" Afirmé y sus ojos repentinamente brillaron.

"¡Ahí esta!" Soltó con alivio.

Torcí el cuello en la dirección a la que miraba Kyle y me quedé boquiabierto, allí estaba Jackson Whittemore entrando en el campo de juego seguido por… ¿Jim? Por supuesto para ese entonces yo no estaba al tanto de todo lo que paso luego de que me fui del reventón así que en ese momento me encontraba atónito.

"¿Qué hace con tu amigo?" Kyle dijo algo confundido y mi corazón se saltó un latino, ¿amigo? ¿Cómo supo que Jim y yo éramos amigos? ¡Mierda!

Kyle se fue para reunirse con Jack y el resto del equipo en una pequeña habitación al lado izquierdo del campo y Jim se acercó a mí.

"¿Ahora te gustan los deportes perra?" Dijo el bastardo tomando asiento junto a mí mientras me miraba con frescura a través de sus gafas de sol.

"No podemos ser vistos juntos" Puntualicé sin girarme para verlo. "Kyle sabe que nos conocemos"

"Entonces ¿lo escogiste a él?" Preguntó con seriedad.

Asentí.

"Impresionante" Jim bufó.

"¿Que rayos estabas haciendo con Jackson Whittemore?" Demandé sintiendo como mi interior ardía de solo pensar en Jim a solas con Jack en su auto, ¡Era una perra rápida y hábil!

"Lo siento pero no podemos ser vistos juntos ¿Recuerdas?" Jim rio y se puso de pie para tomar asiento al otro lado de la banca.

Despues de un par de minutos Jack salió de la pequeña habitación llevando su equipamiento de soccer seguido por el resto del equipo. No le presté atención al juego, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando de algún modo lograr leer los pensamientos de Jim y descubrir todos sus secretos, intenté escribirle para preguntarle sobre Jack pero solo respondió: _lo hablamos luego ¿de acuerdo?_ ¿En serio? ¿Cómo demonios podía creer que podía pasear en su coche con el chico más sexy del universo, ¡mi chico más sexy del universo! Y salirse con la suya?

Alguien anotó.

No le presté atención, estaba en serio enojado, no podía creer que Jim fue tras Jack justo después de que corrí a salvar a Kyle, ¡Oh cierto! Se suponía que ya no podía ver a Jack de esa forma nunca más, Kyle era mi objetivo ahora… ¡Pero! ¡Ay vamos era Jack! ¡Mr. Tatum Gosling en persona! ¿Cómo podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y pretender que no estaba celoso cuando prácticamente podía sentir como la cara se me ponía verde de la envidia?

Hubo otra anotación y decidí enfocarme en lo que estaba pasando en el campo de juego pero a la final no fue mucha la diferencia, en lugar de concentrarme en el juego estaba observando a los jugadores, ¡Oh! Tal vez esos chicos si me asesinaron anoche después de todo porque ¡Me sentía en el cielo! Sí, me refiero a que todo el mundo en el campo de juego era increíblemente atractivo, pero ¡atractivos de veras! De acuerdo no tan atractivos al nivel de Jack pero aun así bastante guapos, aunque había alguien… un chico que estaba por encima del resto, Kyle… ¡Ay dios allí estaba yo mirándolo! Pero no podía evitarlo, él era el idiota que tenía la bola y corría rápidamente junto a un chico el otro equipo, moviéndose con tal gracia casi en un pavoneo como si todo fuese solo un juego para él, bueno, obviamente era un juego pero él lo hacía ver mucho más sencillo de lo que en realidad era, ¿Cómo es que nunca mostro ese lado suyo mientras grabábamos el video? ¡Oh cierto! Nuestra película no era sobre un jugador de soccer súper genial sino sobre un perdedor, en fin era increíble y yo estaba asombrado por la forma en que se movía y más aún si considerabas lo cansado que debía estar, ¡Y esas piernas! No entendía que estaba mal con ellas pero las del resto de los jugadores incluyendo el otro equipo eran bastante similares, tenían los mismos músculos tensados en las piernas, pero Kyle, Kyle era una historia completamente distinta tenia al menos otros veinte fuertemente prensados, especialmente en sus muslos donde las gotas de sudor resbalaban descubriendo las curvas que tenía en ellos, era increíble de ver, de acuerdo tenía que dejar de verlo de esa forma porque ya no tenía la bola.

La multitud rugió una última vez y ¡eso fue todo! Si recuerdo mirando partidos de soccer por diez minutos cuando estaba desesperado por ser hetero y eran aburridos a más no poder pero este… ¡no era justo! Fue bastante corto, tal vez se sintió tan corto porque estaba demasiado ocupado acosando a Kyle y a Jack pero definitivamente fue mucho más divertido que esos juegos que ves en la televisión. Las personas empezaban a dejar las gradas mientras los lobos se reunían en el pequeño edificio a la izquierda del campo para celebrar su victoria, ¡Ganaron! ¡Que genial! Permanecí en el mismo lugar mirando a Jim por el rabillo del ojo esperando a que los chicos entrasen en los vestidores y el resto de las personas se marchasen para saltar sobre él y taladrarlo a preguntas pero el campo nunca se quedó completamente solo, Kyle permaneció allí perdiendo el tiempo con un par de chicos mientras Jack estaba dentro con dos o tres más. Cuando perdí la paciencia me puse de pie para acercarme a Jim pero en ese preciso momento él se levantó con sus ojos fijos en los vestidores.

"Ahora no perra" Dijo haciéndome señas de que me quedase allí.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué carajos?

….

Bajó los escalones y entro en el campo de juego con la mirada fija en los vestidores como estuviera viendo algo particularmente interesante, tras el podía sentir mis ojos siguiéndolo pero simplemente me ignoró. Pasó junto varios chicos que celebraban su victoria vaciando botellas de agua unos sobres otros. La puerta de los vestidores estaba abierto cuando entró, estaba oscuro cuando entró al principio todo lo que podía ver era el reflejo de los primeros casilleros iluminados por la luz del sol que se encontraban más cerca de la entrada, el aire era húmedo y cálido y había un desagradable hedor a sudor que casi lo hizo cubrir su nariz y boca con la mano, el suelo era polvoriento y al otro lado de la fila de casilleros podía escuchar una intensa discusión, se apresuró a acercase a la esquina de la fila para y se posicionó en un lugar donde no podía ser visto.

"¡Fue lo único que bebí en toda la noche!" Rugió la voz de Jack.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Podría haber sido cualquiera!" Otra voz replico burlonamente.

"¿Estás seguro de esto Jack?" Una tercera voz preguntó con sorpresa. "Podría haber…"

"¡No fue nadie más! ¡Fue él! ¡Le advertí la última vez que debía comportarse! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Ofrecí acompañarlos para que no se metieran en problemas!" Jack reprochó.

"¡No fui yo!" El otro chico rio.

"¡Deja de reírte de mí!" Jack gruñó.

"¡De acuerdo fui yo! ¿Y qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" La voz dijo retadoramente.

"¡Estas fuera del equipo!" Jack dijo mandonamente.

"No puedes echarme, acabamos de ganar. ¡Te ayude a ganar!" El chico gritó furioso.

Jim se inclinó ligeramente desde su escondite, estaba tras un chico de cabello castaño que estaba frente a Jack quien tenía el rostro rojo de ira.

"¡Te hice ganar tu primer juego en tu patética carrera de capitán!"

"No me importa, te pasaste de la raya ¡no permitiré tal comportamiento en mi equipo!"

El chico rompió en una sarcástica risita "¿Tu equipo? ¡Ahora es tu equipo! Ganas un juego y ¿crees que puedes mandarnos?"

"¡Soy tu capitán y me vas a demostrar respeto!"

"¿O qué?"

"No voy a amenazarte Greg puedes dejar el equipo o hablaré con el entrenador y luego iré con la policía y…"

¡Paso tan rápido! Jim no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, este chico Greg se lanzó sobre Jack y empezó a golpearlo mientras Jack caía de espaldas al suelo.

"¡Chicos vamos! ¡Cálmense!" El otro chico dijo intentando sostener a Greg pero este lo hizo a un lado con un empujón.

Jim tomó su oportunidad y lo sujeto por cuello desde atrás antes de que tuviera oportunidad de golpear a Jack de nuevo. Greg intento patear atrás y Jim enrolló su pierna alrededor de la suya y ambos cayeron al suelo, Jack se puso de pie y tomó a Greg por el cuello de su camiseta y lo estampó contra los casilleros, Jim se apresuró a ponerse de pie mientras el tercer chico pasaba junto a él.

"Vete Greg, solo vete y prometo que nadie sabrá lo que hiciste"

"Vamos Jack solo fue una broma solo quería que disfrutaras la…"

"¡Lo digo en serio!" Jack rugió.

Jim retrocedió temeroso, sus ojos ardían con furia, era como si este chico parado frente a él era una persona totalmente distinta del atemorizado niño que encontró corriendo en círculos en su habitación esa mañana, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para ser encantador y espeluznante al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo podía rugir como un lobo real y seguir estando rodeado por esa dulce y brillante luz que iluminaba todo lo que lo rodeaba?

Jack soltó a Greg. El imbécil de cabello castaño tiró una mirada llena de desprecio a Jack y luego observó fijamente a Jim.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Gruñó.

"Alguien con suficientes abogados para meter tu trasero en la cárcel por abusar de una niña de ocho años" Jim replicó con un gesto burlón.

"Yo no…"

Jim arqueó una ceja sugestivamente.

Greg maldijo y luego se giró para tomar sus cosas y dejarlos solos.

Jim bufó y Jack giró el cuello para verlo, Jim rápidamente se sintió intimidado por su adusta expresión que velozmente se desvaneció en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Jack preguntó sonriéndole.

Algo se sacudió dentro de Jim "Yo…yo… ¿Ese fue el tipo que te drogo?" Preguntó.

Jack asintió.

Jim abrió sus ojos ampliamente, ¡él pensaba que había sido yo quien lo había drogado! Me debía una disculpa.

"No has contestado mi pregunta" Jack dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jim.

"Estaba preocupado, muchas drogas tienen efectos secundarios podrías haber colapsado o…"

"¿Te quedaste el juego entero?" Jack dijo sorprendido, había un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Jim tragó con dificultad y asintió.

Jack sonrió de medio lado y un par de hoyuelos marcaron fugazmente sus mejillas sonrosadas. "Gracias" Dijo Sonora y felizmente y entonces rodeo a Jim con sus sudorosos brazos y Jim retrocedió boquiabierto ¿Quién era este chico?

"No fue nada, tuve suerte de estar tras el" Aseguró.

"No me refería a Greg, estaba hablando de todo lo que hiciste por mi" Jack explicó y sonrió de nuevo.

Y de nuevo sin razón aparente Jim sonrió.

"Ehm… tengo que pedirte un favor mi amigo y me siento verdaderamente apenado por hacerlo pero de versa lo necesito" Jack dijo apenado y su rostro entero enrojeció.

Jim lamio sus labios luchando contra las intensas ganas que sentía de echarse a reír aunque no entendía bien el porqué.

"¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Estoy en serio cansado y mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados por mí, no estoy acostumbrado a pasar la noche fuera de casa, deben de suponer que algo me ocurrió"

Jim lo miró en silencio por un minuto, ¿Padres? ¿Preocupados? Allí estaba de nuevo el chico que conoció en su habitación esa tarde, ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Quién era Jackson Whittemore?

"Si seguro, no hay problema" Respondió "Bien hecho en el juego por cierto" Agregó dándole una palmada en la espalda.

….

Me quedé allí ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Veinte minutos? No estoy seguro, lo que sé es que estaba harto de ver a Kyle bromeando con sus tontos amigos en el campo de juego mientras esperaba que Jim saliera de los casilleros, ¿Quién rayos se creía esa perra que era? ¿Qué rayos hacia a solas con Jack allí? ¿Acaso Jack era gay? Ay Dios si Jack era gay…iba a meterme una bola en el cráneo por perder mi oportunidad pero primero dispararía otra al descarado trasero de Jim por aprovecharse.

Salieron… ¡Salieron! ¡JUNTOS! Me apresuré a ponerme de pie y estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando una alta figura se paró frente a mí.

"¿Viste lo genial que estuve?" Kyle preguntó y yo torcí los ojos.

"Si, ¿Tan increíble cómo modesto?" Me mofé.

"¿Que? Tienes que admitir que lo hice genial"

Reviré los ojos de nuevo e intenté mirar a la izquierda, ¡Demonios se estaban subiendo al auto de Jim! ¡Mierda!

"¡Oh vamos Kyle no fue tan impresionante!" Dije entre risas.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando anote cinco goles!" Puntualizó.

"Si pero ellos anotaron dos" le recordé

"¡Ganamos gracias a mí!"

"¡Lo que tú digas!" Respondí con aburrimiento, podía ver como su cara se enrojecía y su ego se desinflaba ¡era tan divertido! ¡Me encantaba hacerlo enojar!

"¡Dios! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para impresionarte?"

_¿Impresionarme? ¿Por qué quieres impresionarme? _

"¿Convertirte en un actor reconocido mundialmente?" Rompí a reír.

"Tienes que ayudarme con eso" Me recordó.

"Como sea ¿Están planeando una fiesta para celebrar la victoria o algo por el estilo?" Pregunté, tal vez en ese momento no podía enterarme de lo que estaba pasando entre Jack y Jim pero al menos… podría pasar algo de tiempo con Kyle y trabajar en el proyecto horribles seres humanos.

"Si, los chicos están planeando…"

"Buena suerte metiéndote en problemas de nuevo" Reí.

"Ni de chiste Stily, incluso yo tengo mis limites, estoy agotado todo lo que quiero es meterme en la cama y despertar el próximo año"

"¡Oh!" Suspiré decepcionado "¿No hay fiesta entonces?"

Sacudió la cabeza "Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que despertar temprano para trabajar" Dijo despeinando mi cabello, ¡Ay por favor! ¡_No tengo cinco años tu pedazo de imbécil!_

"Ah por cierto" Dijo repentinamente, "Hay un taller de escritura creativa para guiones que empieza la próxima semana"

Fruncí el ceño "¿Ah sí?"

"Y estaba empezando que deberíamos inscribirnos"

_¿Inscribirnos? _

"¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? ¿No tenías una agenda apretada?" Divagué.

"Bueno estuve trabajando con un insoportable tipo de filmografía hasta hace un par de semanas pero ya acabamos" Empezó.

Lo golpee en el brazo, de seguro me dolió más a mí que a él.

"Y puedo pedir que me dejen salir un poco más temprano del trabajo, estoy seguro de que no les importara"

Tenía que pensármelo "No lo sé ¿Cuándo dijiste que empezaba?"

"El miércoles a las ocho de la noche en el salón de conferencias junto a la cafetería"

Presione mis labios "Si ¿Por qué no?" Accedí aunque aún me lo estaba pensando.

"Nos vemos" Se despidió con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro alejándose mientras me dejaba allí decepcionado por no tener más tiempo para vernos esa noche.

….

El viaje hasta la casa de Jack fue bastante silencioso, Jim estaba esperando poder oír mas de Jack y de lo que paso con Greg y por qué el chico lo drogó para empezar, pero el capitán del equipo de soccer se veía bastante cansado, de hecho se quedó dormido un par de veces mientras Jim conducía pero rápidamente despertaba fijando sus ojos en el camino y disculpándose con Jim aun cuando este lo dijo que no tenía que hacerlo.

Jack vivía en el lado norte de la ciudad donde estaba la mayoría de los barrios de alta sociedad, su vecindario era lindo, Jim pudo ver que su familia no era el tipo de gente vanidosa que solía vivir en esos sitios porque su casa era bastante modesta, hermosa pero modesta. Detuvo el auto afuera, todas las luces de la casa de dos pisos estaban encendidas y fue entonces cuando Jim se percató de que ya era de noche.

"Es aquí ¿Cierto?" Jim preguntó.

Jack asintió.

"Bueno, aquí estamos" Jim anunció con una sonrisa aunque se sentía un poco decepcionado porque no sabía cuándo tendría oportunidad de verlo y si quería tener algo para nuestro proyecto necesitaba un chico y este chico era EL CHICO.

"Si ahora viene la parte difícil" Jack dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Sacaste a ese imbécil del equipo ¿Que podría ser más difícil?" Jim bufó.

"Ahora tengo que encontrar su reemplazo para el próximo juego"

"Oh" Jim dijo desconcertado y entonces una idea le vino a la mente…

"Ese es el problema no tenemos suficiente miembros en el equipo y sin Greg…"

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Jim sugirió.

"¿Tu?" Jack dijo mirándolo sospechosamente.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Jim murmuró al momento en que recibió un mensaje de texto de mi parte y lo ignoró, ¡Oh esa perra!

"¿Vas a Oakwood?" Jack frunció el ceño.

"¡Si!" Jim mintió "Siempre voy para allá, prácticamente vivo allí" Bueno eso no era exactamente mentira, Jim pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en mi habitación cuando yo no estaba en clases.

"Que extraño nunca te había visto antes, estoy seguro de que habría recordado tu cara de la cafetería o algo"

"¿Que estudias?" Jim preguntó.

"Ingeniería electrónica" Jack replicó mirando a Jim directamente a la cara como si intentase buscar un recuerdo de el en su memoria.

"¡Qué raro! Yo también estoy en electrónica" Mintió de nuevo, ¡Oh que bien que se la daba mentir a esa perra! "¡Tal vez es porque estoy en primer año!"

"Supongo que es por eso" Jack acordó y bajó del auto. "Entonces te veré en el campo de juego el lunes a las cuatro de la tarde"

Jim asintió y lo vio acercarse al pórtico y entonces el capitán del equipo de soccer giró sobre sus talones y se acercó al auto rápidamente.

"Lo siento ¿Cuál era tu nombre?"

Jim sonrió "Me llamo James"

"Yo soy Jack"

_Si ya lo sabemos_ "Gusto en conocerte Jack" Jim replicó estrechando la mano del chico.

"Gracias de nuevo James, por todo"

"No hay de que hermano, te veo en las horas de practica" Jim hizo un saludo y partió.

….

"¡Al fin!" Dije cuando Jim golpeó a mi puerta.

"¿Que?" Jim bufo

"¡Hemos estado esperando por horas!" Gruñí dándole una silla para que tomara asiento frente a mi laptop.

"Tenemos que apresurarnos, Derek está grabando algunos sonidos nocturnos para una de nuestras clases y no sé cuándo volverá"

"¿Y qué?" Tim preguntó.

"¡No puede saber lo que estamos haciendo! La cabeza le va a explotar si se entera" Explique revirando los ojos.

"Tiene razón, él es como el enemigo o algo así" Cass puntualizó.

No, Cass se equivocaba, Derek no era como ellos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Ahora dime perra, ¿Que carajos estaba haciendo Jackson Whittemore en tu auto?"

Jim arqueó una ceja, "Nada" Dijo entre risas.

"Hablo en serio" Dije con enojo y Jim metió la mano en los bolsillos de su camiseta y sacó la cámara que le dí la noche anterior. La puso en mi mano y sonrió con malicia.

Metí la memoria de la cámara en la rendija de mi laptop y empezamos a ver el video.

Cuando terminó bufé, de acuerdo no era tan escandaloso como pensé, también me contó que pensaba que había sido yo quien drogó a Jack y tuvimos que aguantar el discurso de media hora de Freddy sobre nuestros traseros terminando en prisión hasta que le explicamos que no había drogas involucradas in la grabación de los videos. Cuando Freddy se calmó vimos el resto de los videos mientras esperábamos a que Hip apareciera, nadie sabía nada de él y no cogía nuestras llamadas a pesar de que le dejamos decenas de mensajes de voz.

Ahora, empecemos con Liam y Freddy ambos fueron los grandes fracasos de la noche. Liam, bueno estuvo bailando con un par de chicas y todo fue bien hasta que decidió ir por una bebida y tropezó con un chico y dijo _"Lo siento cariño"_ y creo que puedes imaginarte como acabó, Freddy por otro lado no cometí el mismo error de exponerse a sí mismo como el hada escarchada que era pero…. Resulta que bailaba tan genial que las chicas literalmente no querían dejarlo ir, bailó y bailó y bailó y sentí lastima por sus pobres piernas, el sol salió e iluminó por completo la habitación a través de las ventanas en el tope del almacén y Freddy seguía bailando así que oficialmente había dos tipos menos en nuestro plan.

"Pero podemos intentar de nuevo" Freddy sugirió.

"No se preocupen tengo un trabajo para ustedes" Dije con una sonrisa sugerente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Liam preguntó mirándome sospechosamente.

"Necesito otros ángulos aparte del de primera persona" Expliqué, "Le dará más profundidad al proyecto"

"¿Y?" Freddy dijo aun perdido.

"Quiero que nos sigan con las cámaras y no se preocupen les enseñaré como grabar con sus teléfonos sin arruinarlo"

"¿Seguirlos?"

"Si, vamos a hacer un horario de los días en que nos encontraremos con los chicos y ustedes van a grabar desde otro punto de vista ¿Qué dicen?" Sugerí.

"No lo sé" Liam dijo pensativo "Tengo que trabajar"

"No te preocupes, por eso necesitamos de ustedes dos perras" Jim dijo estando de acuerdo con mi idea.

"Si me gusta, de ese modo mi novio no me verá tonteando con un chico cualquiera" Freddy dijo y todos giramos el cuello hacia él.

"¿Tienes novio?" Todos preguntamos a la vez.

"Si" Respondió algo confundido "¿Por qué están tan sorprendidos?"

"¡Nunca nos dijiste nada!" Liam dijo herido.

"Nunca me preguntaron" Freddy puntualizo.

Despues de eso vimos los videos de Tim y Cass lo cual habría sido como ver el mismo video desde dos puntos de vista distintos, ¡Genial! No necesitaríamos que Liam y Freddy los siguieran con las cámaras porque uno contaba la historia del otro, y ¿por qué hacía tal afirmación? Es simple:

"¿Gemelos?" Dije boquiabierto mientras miraba el video, de hecho había algo familiar sobre esos chicos.

Tim y Cass asintieron "No era nuestra intención" Tim empezó.

Y de verdad no lo fue, primero vieron a este chico de piel oscura con brazos enormes y se les ocurrió fingir que hablaban de gimnasios junto a él y cayó en su trampa y entonces todos empezaron a hablar del mismo tema y media hora después el hermano gemelo del chico apareció junto a Tim, Cass y yo vimos la misma cosa en ellos ¡Potencial!

"¡No lo entiendo!" Liam dijo apretujando sus labios brillantes.

"¡Oh entiendo perfectamente tu idea perra!" Jim dijo con esa mirada en su rostro, la misma mirada que yo probablemente tenia.

"¡Gemelos! ¿No lo entiendes? Nuestro proyecto se acaba de hacer doscientos por ciento más bizarro y retorcido que nunca, ¡si logramos que esos chicos empiecen a desarrollar esos sentimientos de confusión sobre Cass y Tim vamos a demostrar nuestro punto! ¡Nadie va a ser capaz de decir que estamos looks!"

"Todo el mundo vera cuán grande el problema es" Jim agregó siguiéndome.

Vi el video de nuevo y entonces ¡supe quiénes eran! "¡Son los gemelos Manning! Amigos de Isaac, parte de los idiotas que se rieron de mi por YouTube!"

"Si lo atrapamos, si jugamos con su mente y decimos en el video quienes son y lo que me hicieron probaremos nuestro punto frente a todo el mundo, literalmente cualquiera podría ser uno de esos sexualmente ambiguos hijos de perra" Hice una pausa en la que pude ver todo en mi mente, ¡era tan perfecto! ¡Tan perfecto!

"Solo tienes que ver el video, estaban tan felices de conocerlos, ¡Probablemente la mitad del trabajo ya está hecho!" Jim afirmó.

"¡Es un éxito, nuestro proyecto es un éxito!"

Matty nunca apareció y aunque estábamos bastante preocupados por él pospusimos nuestra reunión cuando Derek entró repentinamente en la habitación. Despues de eso y echamos en su cama para ver el estreno de temporada de la cosa en el bosque, una misterio-drama adolescente que amábamos y que estaba basado en uno de nuestros libros favoritos, más tarde esa noche empezamos a leer algunos de los nuevos libros que traje de la biblioteca hasta que caímos rendidos uno sobre el otro.

….

Ese Lunes Jim apareció en el campo de juego para su primera practica oficial como miembro del equipo, más temprano esa mañana fue de compras y consiguió todo lo que necesitaba para jugar soccer –Si, eso incluye esa sosa botella de agua demasiado afeminada para describirla- Ya conoces a Jim, le encantaba ser el centro de atención y el mundo observaba, todo el equipo tenía los ojos fijos en él y en su equipo de soccer –incluso compró una bola ¡por el amor de Dios!- no importa, se les acercó fuera de los casilleros justo cuando Jack salía llevando algunas carpetas con él, su cara estaba crispada por los rayos del sol que le daban de lleno sobre los ojos aunque Jim pensó que parecía estar enojado por algo.

"¿Dónde está el entrenador?" Uno de los chicos a la derecha de Jim preguntó.

Jack se aclaró la garganta y habló "Esta ocupado con algunos asuntos familiares y…"

"¿De nuevo? ¡Ni siquiera vino al juego!" Otro de los chicos puntualizó.

"¡Oh vamos chicos es su primer nieto!" Jack intentó calmarlos.

"Me pidió que estuviera a cargo por ahora" Explicó apretando el silbato que colgaba de su cuello.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Greg? No está aquí, y después del juego se veía…" El chico de estatura baja y cabello zanahoria preguntó mientras con sus ojos observaba a Jim sospechosamente.

"Greg… ehm… decidió dejar el equipo" El capitán dijo con vacilación en la voz. "El será su reemplazo" Agregó apuntando a Jim "James…"

"Taylor" Jim terminó por él.

"Correcto, James Taylor" Jack asintió "Él va a formar parte del equipo a partir de ahora y tomará la posición de Greg"

Hubo algunos murmullos alrededor de Jim pero nadie dijo nada en voz alta.

"De acuerdo, vamos a dar veinte vueltas al campo y luego vamos a hacer algo de estiramiento"

Despues de eso todo el equipo empezó a trotar por los límites del campo y Jim aprovecho su oportunidad y se acercó a Jack.

"Hey" Saludó.

Jack sonrió.

"¿Cómo está el síndrome de abstinencia?" Preguntó y Jack frunció el ceño.

"No soy un adicto, jamás había tomado drogas" Replicó secamente.

"Tómalo con calma solo estoy bromeando contigo" Jim rio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jack dijo seriamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Dije veinte vueltas a…"

"¡Oh vamos! No hablabas en…"

"Lo digo en serio, necesitas calendar antes de que te dejen atrás" Jack ordenó y sopló el silbato.

Jim torció los ojos con desgana y se unió al resto del equipo en su trote a por el campo de juego, después de dos vueltas estaba maldiciendo, no solo a Jack sino también a mí y al soccer y a los deportes en general, el sudor corría por su empapada frente como una cascada, sus piernas le dolían al igual que sus brazos, la falta de aire en el pecho y la dolorosa puntada en el estómago hacían que quisiera renunciar de solo pensar que aún le hacían falta otras dieciocho vueltas.

No supo cómo se las arregló para llegar a las veinte aunque sospecho que solo corrió trece y fingió haber hecho muchas más, pero la cosa es que el sol empezaba a caer cuando Jack los llamó al medio del campo donde empezaron a hacer algunos estiramientos, _Genial _pensó con alivio, ahora podía ponerse al nivel de ellos sin verse demasiado débil. Que equivocado esta, él era bueno en gimnasia en la secundaria y no había sido hacia tanto tiempo ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan oxidado? ¿Por qué estaba tan fuera de forma? Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba inflamado y le dolía como el mismo infierno, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Yoga para soccer? Desde que había llegado habían hecho de todo excepto cosas relacionadas con patear una bola y ni hablar de Kyle Parrish quien parecía ser el puto hombre elástico de los cuatro fantásticos.

Cuando acabaron Jack decidió hacer un pequeño y rápido juego, equipo de camisetas contra sin camisetas, Jim quedó entre el equipo de los pechos desnudos, lo cual era problemático porque tenía la cámara que le dí pegada a su camiseta aunque no era la gran cosa ¿Qué podría hacer yo con esas tomas aburridas de él jugando a ser un atleta? Si podían ser divertidas pero no había espacio para la diversión en el proyecto horribles seres humanos.

Jim pasó el juego entero recobrando el aire que había perdido mientras corría, la mayoría de los chicos iba de aquí para allá en el campo corriendo detrás de esa estúpido bola y todo lo que él quería era tirarse al suelo y caer rendido pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que mantenerse alerta aunque nadie parecía prestarle atención porque nadie parecía interesado en pasarle la bola, Jack pasó junto a él una vez pateando la bola pero Jim no intento arrebatársela estaba demasiado exhausto y sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra el capitán del equipo, en cambio Kyle la tomó y la llevó al otro lado del campo donde anotó el gol que les hizo ganar el partido, ¡genial ganaron! ¿Acaso debía sentirse feliz ahora? No podía, estaba demasiado adolorido y cansado y pensar que debía volver al día siguiente hacia que quisiera saltar de un risco, pero no tenía otra opción, había acordado unirse al equipo y estaba comprometido con mi proyecto y no podía darse por vencido así de fácil. A regañadientes recogió sus cosas y salió de allí al final de práctica, subió a su coche y rezó para no quedarse dormido mientras conducía a casa.

….

Ese miércoles terminé mis asignaciones para producción de sonido temprano así que podía asistir a ese taller de escritura creativa para guiones del que Kyle me había hablado, Derek estaba tomando un baño terminé y estaba bastante estresado porque eran casi las ocho y aun no me había duchado, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, aparte de pasar algo de tiempo extra con Kyle y en serio me atraía la idea de tomar el taller, porque implicaba que podría aprender un poco al respecto, y quiero decir ¡por favor! Mi último guion no había sido la gran cosa, estaba teniendo una mala época con mi escritura claro no era como que tuviese planeado ser un escritor a ni nada por el estilo pero si en serio quieres ser un buen director de películas es mejor que aprendas como escribir novelas, libros, guiones tienes que aprender para nutrir tu mente porque es la única forma de liberar tu yo creativo y yo necesitaba ser un poco más innovador e ingenioso con mis historia o de lo contrario podía olvidarme de ganar un Academy Award.

Guardé la mezcla que hice y cerré mi laptop, la metí en mi mochila y corrí fuera de la habitación aunque tenía este presentimiento de que olvidaba algo. Fuera el campus estaba iluminado por faroles y el resto de la luz provenía de los edificios, había algunas pandillas perdiendo el tiempo en el estanque cuando pasé en mi camino a la sala de conferencias que se encontraba cerca de la cafetería.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y oscuro cuando entre en el edificio donde tenía lugar el taller de escritura, tuve que caminar por largos y estrechos corredores que se encontraban completamente vacíos, por un segundo tuve un mal presentimiento de todo aquello, ¿Qué tal si todo era una broma de Kyle? No me sorprendería aún era el idiota que me llamaba niña solo semanas atrás, bueno, ya estaba demasiado cerca del salón de conferencias para cambiar de parecer. Así que en lugar de volver apresuré mis pasos y deje salir un suspire cuando vi la señal de la cafetería en la esquina del corredor que estaba atravesando en ese momento. Giré a la izquierda y vi el salón de conferencias con la única luz encendida en todo el edificio. Corrí a la puerta y la abrí.

Cuando entré la primera impresión que tuve fue ¡Rayos! ¡Qué grande era! No había estado allí antes, era una enorme habitación con techo bajo y suelo alfombrado, había cerca de cincuenta sillas de metal plegadas en el centro de la habitación, la mayoría de las cuales se hallaban ya tomadas. Miré a mí alrededor y Kyle me hizo señas desde el fondo de la habitación, al otro lado había un grupo de hombres y mujeres discutiendo algo entre ellos y examinando algunos folios.

Me apresuré a acercarme a Kyle, en mi camino reconocí muchas caras del programa de actuación estaban presentes el mismo día que presentamos nuestros proyectos en conjunto, saludé a Lorey quien estaba sentada un par de filas de distancia de donde yo estaba parado y luego a Missy que se hallaba cerca de un par de Coders que hicieron una mueca de dolor tan pronto como me vieron. Missy me hizo señas de tomar una silla junto a ella pero todas estaban ya tomadas. Me senté junto a Kyle en el momento preciso en que el grupo de hombres y mujeres al otro lado de la habitación

Primero empezaron a hablar de lo impresionados de la audiencia que estaba teniendo el taller, después de todo estaban esperando menos interés por parte del programa de filmografía e incluso había algunos estudiantes de ingeniería y leyes entre nosotros. Luego empezaron a darnos una introducción a la escritura de guiones que era básicamente lo mismo que aprendimos en la clase del señor Anderson en primer año. Cuando la mujer con el chaleco y falda negra vino al frente para empezar a hablar de Shakespeare la puerta se abrió repentinamente y una figura alta entró, en un instante reconocí la forma en que… ¡Ay Mierda era Derek! ¡Rayos me olvide por completo de Derek!

Derek y la mujer intercambiaron un incómodo silencio y mirada y luego él se disculpó, ella lo invite a sentarse y yo intenté esconderme de él.

Kyle me dio un codazo en las costillas "¿Qué te pasa?"

Instintivamente alcé la cabeza y entonces lo sentí, no necesitaba mirar a mi derecha para saber que Derek estaba mirándome, no puedo explicarlo con palabras simplemente lo sentía dentro de mí y ahora me sentía tan avergonzado y este sentimiento de culpa… me quería morir, escuché un par de pasos junto a mí y alguien ocupó la silla a mi derecha y ese alguien –Derek- sacudió mi hombro, lentamente torcí el cuello hacia él y sonreír avergonzado.

"¿Por qué no…?"Empezó y la mujer al otro lado de la sala se aclaró la garganta.

Derek rápidamente calló y la charla sobre Shakespeare continuó.

Al final de nos dejaron como deber leer un par de obras de Shakespeare para discutirlas el próximo miércoles. Cuando la clase terminó un teléfono móvil sonó a mi izquierda y Kyle rápidamente se puso de pie y saló de la sala, todos los presentes empezaron a ponerse de pie, muchos se quedaron en sus puestos para hablar un poco algunos se dirigieron al otro lado de la habitación para hablar con los hombres y mujeres que estaban impartiendo el taller.

Me puse de pie y sentí la mano de Derek sobre mi hombro.

"¿Que rayos pasa contigo?" Dijo furioso a mi oído.

Se le levantaron los pelos de la nuca.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Respondí buscando a Kyle con la mirada pero la multitud era tan grande que no podía ver a través.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" Dijo con enojo.

Me apresuré a meterme entre el gentío para salir de allí antes de que Mr. Volcán hiciera erupción en frente de todos e hiciera un escena.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste tu a mí?" Me defendí tomando un minuto para asesinarlo con la mirada.

"No sabía nada del taller, si no fuera por Missy que me llamó cuando te vio yo…" Decía cuando vi a Missy acercándosenos, ¡Oh esa perra! Estaba metido en ese lio por culpa de ella y su enorme boca.

"¿Qué hay perdedores?" Saludó.

Reviré los ojos y aproveché la oportunidad para pasar en medio de un círculo de personas usándolos como escudo contra Derek, los dejé atrás y salí, ¡rayos! Derek estaba en serio enojado y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, no podía creer que en serio olvide hablarle del taller, yo era un pésimo amigo y tenía que compensárselo de laguna forma, tal vez podría llevarlo a desayunar a alguna parte la mañana siguiente.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi que había más personas en los corredores y en una esquina estaba Kyle sosteniendo su teléfono contra su oreja.

"Si lo sé" Dijo un poco molesto. "Pero es algo mío"

¿Quién quien estaba hablando?

"¡Por supuesto que no! es por Andy… mira no lo entiendes, yo… ¡No! ¡De acuerdo ve! Es en la plaza Abbey"

¿Plaza Abbey? ¿Que había allí?

"No puedo el viernes, tengo doble turno… ¡Bien! ¡No vayas! No me importa, ¡pienso ir el sábado de todos modos!" Gruñó y entonces corto la llamada.

"¡Dios!" Dijo girando sobre sus talones.

"Hey ¿Qué fue todo ese…?"

"Siento no poder quedarme a charlar Stily pero es bastante tarde" Se disculpó "Te veré luego"

¡Maldición! ¿Que fue todo eso? Iba a ir a la plaza Abbey el sábado por la noche por alguna razón.

"Aquí estás" Dijo la voz enojada de Derek a mi espalda.

Giré con mis mejillas aun ardiendo de vergüenza y tuve que escucharlo la noche entera quejándose de que rayos estaba pasándome últimamente y… de acuerdo no le preste mucha atención seguía pensativo acerca de la misteriosa llamada de Kyle y ahora todo lo que quería era saber más acerca del sábado por la noche y como podría usarlo para el proyecto, como dije antes parte de la magia ocurre porque accidentalmente solemos encontrarnos con esos chicos en sitios al azar y por las cosas que descubrimos del otro en el proceso, así que eso era lo que iba a hacer ahora, iba a hacer que un accidente ocurriera, ¡me iba a la plaza Abbey el sábado por la noche!

….

Al día siguiente Jim estaba en el campo de juego con su camiseta puesta mirando al resto de los jugadores, no estaba seguro de como sentirse respecto a su primera semana en el equipo hasta ahora porque por un lado cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba tenso y tan adolorido que consideró dejar el equipo en más de una ocasión, pero por otro lado ya no se sentía tan mal, la inflamación de sus músculos decreció poco a poco con el paso de los días y empezaba a sentirse más fuerte y entusiasta sobre trotar y hacer los ejercicios de estiramiento que en días anteriores, de hecho ya no se sentía tan cansado o mareado como en los días anteriores lo cual era bueno porque era jueves de póker y tenía una idea para acercarse un poco a Jack.

Así que cuando la práctica había acabado oficialmente dejó el lugar junto a la portería donde solía quedarse el juego entero y corrió tras la espalda desnuda de Jack y lo detuvo.

El cabello dorado de Jack brillaba con los rayos del sol pero no con tanta intensidad como su sonrisa cuando vio a Jim frente a él.

Jim lamio sus labios y se aclaró la garganta cuando notó un extraño brillo colgando de la cadena en el lampiño y sudoroso pecho de Jack y reposando sobre su clavícula.

Jim resopló "Sabes que eso es pura basura ¿Cierto?" Rio tomando el crucifijo en su mano para echarle un vistazo.

Jack retrocedió arrancándoselo de la mano y mirándolo con desprecio. "No deberías decir esas cosas" Le advirtió.

"Como sea" Jim se mofó "En fin, pensé que tal vez podríamos salir esta noche" Dijo casualmente poniendo un mano sobre el hombro de Jack mientras ambos caminaban a los vestidores.

"Salir ¿Nosotros?" Jack frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

"Si ¿Por qué no?"

"No lo sé, no estoy acostumbrado a…" Jack divagó.

"Anímate vamos a relajarnos un poco, no me gusta hablar de las personas pero nuestro capitán es un dictador, todo lo que quiere hacer es practicar, practicar y practicar" Jim rio maliciosamente.

"¡Necesitamos mejorar!" Jack protestó "¡Tenemos que ganar nuestro próximo juego!"

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" Jim rompió a carcajadas "¡Tómalo con calma! Ganamos nuestro último juego"

"Ni siquiera eras parte del equipo entonces y fue el primer juego que ganamos en un largo tiempo" Jack dijo presionando sus labios "No somos tan buenos como me gustaría"

"Okey capitán mi capitán tu ganas pero tienes que admitir que debes olvidarte un poco del soccer de vez en cuando"

Jack frunció el ceño "No lo sé"

"¿No sabes qué?" Jim sonrió "Solo vamos a salir un rato a divertirnos y antes de que lo notes estarás en casa ¿y sabes qué? Vas a decirme lo acertado que estaba"

"De acuerdo supongo que podría decirle a los chicos que…" Jack empezó pero Jim lo detuvo.

"¿De verdad quieres invitarlos después de lo que pasó la última vez?" Ambos rieron con complicidad.

"Tienes razón"

"Iré por ti a las ocho" Dijo Jim mientras se pavoneaba en su camino hacia la salida.

A las ocho estaba fuera de la casa de Jack, solo tuvo que sonar el claxon una vez cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Jack salió corriendo hacia el auto.

"¿Para qué es la mochila?" Jim bufó.

"Le dije a mis padres que saldría a estudiar con unos amigos para una prueba que tenemos así que tenía que traerla o sospecharían"

Jim rio y entonces hubo un silencio incomodo que duró al menos cinco minutos, _un momento ¿lo dijo en serio?_ Pensó mientras pisaba el pedal y empezaba a conducir.

¿Te acuerdas del silencio incomodo en el auto? Bueno, fue una noche llena de ellos. Jim se detuvo fuera del mismo edificio al que estaba acostumbrado los jueves y entró seguido por Jack, el elevador estaba esperando en la planta baja entró y presionó el botón de séptimo piso. Hubo más silencios incomodos dentro mientras la sensación de inestabilidad en el estómago les avisaba que ya casi llegaban a su destino.

Salieron en cuanto el elevador se detuvo, sus pasos hacían eco en las paredes mientras se acercaban al primer apartamento que vieron a su izquierda, Jim golpeó un par de veces y Carlos abrió la puerta para ellos.

"Pensé que ya no venias pendejito" Carlos dijo haciéndoles señas de que entraran.

"¿Y dejar que les quites todo a estos perdedores? Ni hablar amigo" Jim dijo entre carcajadas mientras entraba seguido por Jack que se veía bastante incómodo.

Carlos cejas muy pobladas y oscuras, su cabello era largo y estaba recogido en una suelta cola de caballo, sus brazos eran gruesos y su estatura baja, su apartamento era bastante espacioso y parecía que había hecho algo de limpieza desde el Jueves pasado lo que significaba que probablemente había tenido compañía más temprano ese día, Jim miró dos veces antes de tomar asiento en la mesa, nunca sabias donde Carlos y sus chicas podrían haber tenido sexo.

Saludó a los otros cinco chicos en la mesa, Gary, Sven, Dominic, Philip y Jeffrey, no los conocía mucho porque no estaba muy acostumbrados a hablar mientras jugaban aunque sabía que Jeffrey era el hermano de Carlos ¿O era su primo? No recordaba. Jim le ofreció a Jack una mesa y entonces Carlos les trajo un par de cervezas pero el capitán del equipo rechazo la suya alegando tener clases en la mañana, Jim torció los ojos y tomó el mazo de cartas en su mano, esos perdedores no aprendían ¡Oh! Como disfrutaba Jim de reírse de ellos luego de ganarles una partida de póker, era una lástima que no apostaran grandes cantidades de dinero, Jim no lo necesitaba por supuesto pero amaba la idea de humillarlos cada semana.

Bueno no te agobiaré con detalles sobre el juego porque no es una mierda de póker y aunque Jim intentó explicármelo un par de veces para llevarme con el yo solo… No es que fuese tonto ¿está bien? ¡Simplemente el póker no era lo mío! En fin, todo lo que recuerdo es que Jim pateo sus traseros terriblemente, como de costumbre. Cuando encendió su tercer cigarrillo y tomó un trago de la quinta cerveza ofreció a Jack de nuevo unirse al juego, pero él dijo que estaba bien y en cambio se quedó sentado mirando a la pantalla de su celular ocasionalmente como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara.

Jim terminó la noche con su tercera casa llena y rompió a reír mientras el resto de los chicos lo maldecía y decían otro cientos de cosas que será mejor que no escriba aquí. Despues de eso ambos subieron al auto.

"Y…" Jim empezó mientras encendía el coche.

"Tuve una gran noche" Dijo Jack.

_Mentiroso _Pensó Jim y luego llevó a Jack hasta su casa, su nombre fue un total fracaso, no encendía por qué pero aparte del hecho de Jack era inconmensurablemente aburrido no entendía porque pero estaba teniendo un mal rato para establecer una conversación con el, si la primera vez fue sencillo porque hablaron de lo que le pasó a Jack y todo lo demás pero los días en los entrenamientos…Bueno, nada pasó y ahora… ¿Qué tenían? Nada, era molesto. No tenían tema de conversación y era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba a Jim.

….

El sábado por la tarde me preparé para mi misión de inteligencia, iba a recolectar algo de información sobre Kyle esa noche porque accidentalmente iba a encontrarme con él sea lo que fuese que planeaba hacer en plaza Abbey, tenía un par de preguntas que contestar sobre la extraña conversación telefónica que tuvo después del taller de escritura como, ¿con quién estaba discutiendo? O ¿Por qué quería estar solo en un lugar como ese? Era intrigante y yo no podía esperar para saber todo al respecto.

Me probé distintas combinaciones de ropa, por un segundo recordé todas esas noches en las que pasé horas probándome distintas franelas nerd con todos mis sweaters para verme bien para Isaac, resoplé al pensar en ello y me dolió el corazón pero solo un poco, habían pasado ya varios meses desde Isaac y parecía como que el dolor estaba finalmente desvaneciéndose y entonces me pregunté ¿Por qué el dolor ya no era tan fuerte como al principio? ¿Quería decir eso que ya no lo amaba? ¿Acaso mis sentimientos por e nunca fueron reales? Tal vez solo creí que lo amaba, tal vez solo era el sentimiento de venganza en mi interior el que desplazó a todo lo demás y por supuesto Derek, No puedo simplemente olvidarme de mencionar a Derek porque sé muy bien que aun cuando todo lo que hice fue yacer en mi cama y sentirme como basura todo el rato si no fuera por Derek todo habría acabo de forma distinta, tal vez me habría hecho daño de nuevo o incluso habría hecho algo peor.

Era noche de Stiles el hetero lo que significaba que llevaria pantalones ajustados una pequeña franela con la imagen de dos chicas besandose mi chaqueta de cuero de nuevo, si ya se lo que estas pensando pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que pensaba en salir sin llevar algo sobre mí me sentía desnudo, expuesto, no podía permitirme mostrar al Stiles carente de confianza en frente de Kyle o de lo contrario todo sería en vano. No era fácil, intentaba, de veras lo hacía pero cada vez que me paraba frente al espejo de mi vestidor y miraba a mis brazos desnudos, mis flacuchos miembros, estrecho pecho, mis no interesantes rasgos faciales o mis estúpidamente gordos labios yo… Miraba a otra parte, era demasiado para poder aguantarlo, sabía que algo no estaba conmigo, debía gustarme tal cual era porque no era un monstruo del pantano o algo por el estilo…pero… pero tampoco era guapo y es difícil sentirse cómodo con tu cuerpo cuando estas rodeado por gente atractiva, como Jim quien se veía increíble con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, no importaba lo raquítico que fuese o Cass, Tim e Hip quienes pasaban más horas en el gimnasio que durmiendo y tenían esos increíbles cuerpos, gente como ellos, como Kyle y Jack, gente como Isaac y ahora Derek me recordaban a cada segundo que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para nadie y que probablemente jamás lo seria.

"¡Hey te ves bien!" Derek dijo a mi espalda mientras yo miraba a mi reflejo en el espejo decepcionado.

"No mientas" Repliqué torciendo los ojos.

"Lo digo en serio" Derek dijo convincentemente, bueno parecía que finalmente había olvidado todo el incidente con el taller de escritura, "¿Acaso no se ve bien?" Preguntó y yo giré sobre mis talones.

Allison quien justo entraba tras el asintió "De hecho se ve un poco candente"

Mis mejillas ardieron y mire al suelo avergonzado aunque sabía que eran solo mentiras, solo intentaban hacerme sentir bien conmigo mismo pero no funcionó, yo conocía la horrible verdad en mi interior, del mismo modo como ellos de seguro la sabían.

"¿Vas a salir esta noche?" Allison preguntó mientras se tiraba sobre la cama de Derek y sacaba una revista de su bolsa.

Asentí.

"Estas saliendo muy seguido últimamente" Puntualizó con sus ojos fijos en su lectura.

"Lo sé, estoy intentando un…" Empecé pero Derek no me dejó terminar.

"¿Vas al club esta noche?" Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"No yo…" Me detuve, mierda había olvidado que no sabían nada sobre mi plan "Quiero decir si, voy a salir con los chicos esta noche"

"¡Genial! Es hora de que empieces a usar tu polla para algo más que pajearte" Allison rio y yo la asesiné con la mirada.

"No voy a eso, solo trato de…"

"Un momento…" Derek dijo pensativo "Hoy es sábado"

"¿Y?" Allison alzó una ceja pasando las páginas de su revista distraídamente.

"¿Hola? ¿La cosa en el bosque?" Me recordó.

La cosa en el… ¡Oh! ¡Lo había olvidado! La temporada apenas había empezado y esa noche saldría el segundo episodio.

"Bueno, supongo que no llegaré a tiempo" Admití con algo de decepción en la voz "Lo grabaré para verlo después"

"¿Qué?" Derek dijo escéptico "Nunca te pierdes un episodio"

Deje el espejo y fui hasta su cama para tomar algo de spray fijador de su cómoda y hacer mi cabello verse más llamativo.

"No es la gran cosa, puedo verlo luego" Puntualicé sin entender a donde quería llegar.

"Si, déjalo salir, _todo el mundo _debería tener sexo de vez en cuando"

Torcí los ojos "¡Dios! Por milésima vez no voy a salir a…" un momento… acaso eso significa que ustedes…

"No es eso!" Derek dijo enojado "No estas entendiendo, nunca te pierdes un episodio ni siquiera después de que pasaste por toda esa Mierda de Isaac"

En ese instante… ese breve segundo en el que las palabras de Derek tocaron mis oídos entendí a que se refiera, ¡El tenia razón! Yo estaba…

"Cambiado" Dijo casi acusadoramente.

"No… por supuesto que no" Men... ¿ti?

"Mira, solo necesito algo de tiempo con los chicos, salir y hablar de nuestras cosas, es todo"

Derek se me acercó y me tomó por la barbilla para verme más de cerca a los ojos, evité encontrar nuestros ojos, me sentí incomodo era casi como si estuviese intentando leer mi mente.

"Estas escondiendo algo" Dijo entonces.

"Claro que no" Dije entre risas "Solo voy a salir, los veo luego" Dije y metí las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar las llaves de su auto.

"¡Mis llaves!"

"Tranquilízate, no tenemos pensado salir de todos modos" Allison dijo saliendo de la cama.

"¿Ah no?" Derek preguntó sorprendido.

"No, nos vamos a quedar para que puedas ver tu estúpido programa y dejes a Stiles divertirse" Se burló.

I snickered and ran to the door, getting Derek's keys was a good idea, that way I didn't have to walk or take the train and Derek and Allison wouldn't follow me in case they got bored and changed their plans, so I closed the door at my back, zipped up my samet and shoved my hands in the pocket and walked to Derek's car with a smirk on my lips.

….

La práctica de ese sábado se prolongó más de lo habitual pero yo no sabía nada al respecto, me percaté de ello cuando estaba acercándome al estacionamiento y eche un vistazo al equipo que practicaba en el campo de juego y pasé para saludar a Kyle quien estaba con el pecho descubierto pateando la bola a un aterrado guardametas, tal vez debía quedarme al menos hasta que estuviese seguro de que Kyle estaba fuera del campo de juego y en camino a la plaza Abbey, por otro lado Jim estaba cansado de quedarse fuera del juego en la esquina izquierda del campo viendo a los otros mientras y ahora se sentía un poco más entusiasmado por el juego y quería probarles que era uno de ellos y además en serio estaba enojado por la pared invisible que repentinamente se había erigido en medio de Jack y el, ya no hablaban en lo absoluto desde la noche del Jueves de póker, ni siquiera un hola durante el entrenamiento o cualquier otra cosa, y era molesto porque estaba grabando todas esas horas con la cámara sin razón por que había cero interacción entre él y Jackson Whittemore.

"¡Aquí! ¡Estoy libre!" Le gritó a Chad quien era perseguido por Morrison y Garret del equipo sin camisetas.

Chad no le prestó atención.

"¡Oh vamos maldito enano! ¡Pasa la bola!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El aire salía de él llevándose parte de su resistencia consigo, sería mejor que hiciese algo pronto antes de se quedara sin fuerzas o de lo contrario no sería capaz de probarse a sí mismo en frente ese montón de idiotas.

Garret le arrebató la bola a Chad y Jim maldijo para sus adentros y entonces una idea la vino a la cabeza.

"¡Hey Garret!" Vociferó desde el otro lado del campo. "Aquí estoy libre"

El chico que se hallaba distraído intentando escapar de Chad y Kyle le pasó la bola sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¡Ja tonto! ¡No estoy en tu equipo!" Jim se reventó a carcajadas tomando la bola y empezando a driblar con ella mientras el resto lo seguía, incluyendo a Garret que se veía en serio enojado.

Jack salió de la nada; Jim rio y trato de pasarlo pero el bastardo hizo un derrape, Jim intentó saltarlo y sus pies se enredaron entre si haciéndolo caer y rodar sobre su cabeza. Jack se puso de pie rápidamente y le quito la bola pasándosela a Kyle quien velozmente anotó el último gol.

Jim se limpió el sudor de la frente y rodó sobre su espalda para levantarse, de nuevo de pie me vio mirándolo desde las solitarias gradas mientras saludaba a Kyle, fue al otro lado del campo donde había dejado su botella de agua, la abrió y tomó un trago largo, se sentía tan deliciosa dentro de su reseca boca, tomó varios sorbos más, no importaba que tan caliente estaba, estaba perfecta, roció un poco sobre su cabello y luego se fue a las duchas. Se apresuró a llegar a su casillero para coger sus cosas y meterse en el auto, ese día era un fallo enorme en términos de interactuar con Jack pero tampoco estaba tan mal tal vez debería ir al club esa noche, encontrarse con las perras y reconsiderar su estrategia, era bastante increíble, estaba haciendo algo mal con Jack no sabía que.

Estaba saliendo de los vestidores cuando recordó que dejo su botella de agua cerca de su casillero, así que giró sobre sus talones y volvió a los casilleros.

"Lo sé, solo necesito más tiempo" Escuchó la voz de Jack decir desde el otro lado de los corredores donde la mayoría del equipo tomaba un baño.

"Tiene que ser ahora, nadie lo soporta" Chad puntualizó.

¿De que estaban hablando?

"Si, ya sé que es un complete papanatas, yo tampoco lo aguanto pero necesito que alguien tome su lugar primero, nadie quiere unirse al equipo"

El corazón de Jim saltó dentro de su pecho, ¿Acaso hablaban de…?

"Me llamó maldito enano y llamó tonto a Garret, eso no está bien, no se debe llamar así a las personas como Garret" Chad protestó.

"Si lo es un niño malcriado, prometo que me voy a deshacer de él tan pronto como pueda pero primero necesito que me ayuden a encontrarle un reemplazo" Jack acordó.

¿Deshacerse de él? ¿Infantil malcriado? ¿Quién demonios se creía ese idiota que era? ¡Despues de todo lo que Jim hizo por el! ¡Mierda! Era tan injusto, ¡no podría creerle a este tipo! ¡Tenía que contármelo! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Jim se olvidó de la botella de agua y giró una vez más.

….

Kyle estaba sacándose los zapatos en la grama mientras yo lo saludaba cuando un chico se le acercó, hablaron un raro y luego Kyle se puse de pie y corrió hacia mí.

"Hey" Dijo algo sorprendido de verme en su entrenamiento.

"¿Qué tal estuvo?" Pregunté no interesado realmente.

"Ya sabes lo usual, pateé un par de traseros" Respondió altaneramente. "¿vas a salir esta noche?" Frunció el ceño mientras me miraba.

"Si, necesito distraerme mis clases estaban acabando conmigo" Mentí.

"¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" Bufó.

"¿Ser tan increíble cómo yo? No tienes idea" Sonreí "¿Tienes planes para esta noche?"

Abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo en seco, y no fue hasta dos segundos luego que respondió "Yo… no, tengo un montón de papeleo que hacer, cosas aburridas ya sabes"

_Eres un pésimo mentiroso _pensé mientras pretendía no haber notado su vacilación.

"Te veré luego entonces" Me despedí y me apresuré a acercarme al estacionamiento para tomar el auto de Derek, todas las mentiras estaban haciendo mi noche cada vez más interesante, ¿por qué no quería que supiera de sus planes? ¿Qué estaba escondiendo?

Me subí al auto y salí del campus, puse algo de Native's culture en el reproductor de mp3 y tararee las canciones mientras conducía por las calles en mi camino hacia plaza Abbey.

En la avenida eché un vistazo a las miles de luces multicolores que brillaban donde se suponía que debía estar la plaza Abbey, había montones de autos así que se me hizo difícil hallar un sitio en el cual aparcar, no podía tener una visión clara de que estaba pasando y que hacían todas esas luces allí, estábamos casi en Abril así que no podían ser luces de navidad decorando los árboles en la plaza.

No fue hasta que salí del auto y me abrí paso hasta plaza Abbey que comprendí que estaba pasando allí. ¡Una feria! El lugar estaba tan atestado por una simple feria, por cierto ¿por qué había una feria en la ciudad? No estábamos en vacaciones ni nada por el estilo y la pascua aún estaba a un par de semanas de distancia pero aun así allí estaba el carnaval de Tipodley o eso decían las palabras escritas en el gran arco de la entrada. Tan rápido como entré lo primero que me asombró fue la enorme cantidad de personas dentro, era como estar dentro de un hormiguero, no podía caminar a ninguna parte sin ser empujado por alguien y muchos eran bastantes hostiles si no querías moverte y en cambio decidías detenerte a echar un vistazo, simplemente no podías era una vorágine de colores, risas y olores, justo donde me hallaba de pie podía sentir el olor de algodón de azúcar, pizza, hamburguesas, perros calientes y manzanas acarameladas. Me las arreglé para alejarme del gentío y encontré un refugio donde respirar junto tienda del juego de los patos, había un par de chicos con sus padres esperando poder ganar el absurdo juego para ganar un animal de felpa. Reviré los ojos y mire a mí alrededor ahora que finalmente podía estar de pie sin ser accidentalmente abusado sexualmente por un anciano o aplastado por la enardecida multitud.

Frente al juego de los patos había al menos otras quince tiendas con toda clase de juegos como tirar las botellas, el juego de la pistola de agua y el juego del cubo, aunque era difícil diferenciar cuales eran los otros considerando el rio de cabezas que rebotaban yendo y viniendo de todas direcciones. El lado este era solo para comida, había al menos otras treinta tiendas ofreciendo todo tipo de cosas, incluyendo sushi _que asco._ Con toda esa locura mi iba a ser imposible encontrar a Kyle allí, así que mi única opción era esperarlo en la entrada. Y así lo hice, era el más aburrido pero a la vez más seguro plan de todos, era simple, Kyle iba hacia la feria solo por alguna extraña razón así que yo tenía que estar listo para tropezarme accidentalmente con el como aquella vez en la pizzería o la otra noche en el reventón hacia solo una semana, si quería que mi plan funcionara tenía que estar alerta y chequear a cada persona que pasaba por la entrada, fue una larga espera, me llevó cerca de una hora encontrarlo finalmente cuando entraba, no lo vi a él sino su cabello, no me preguntes como pero tuve un vistazo de su cabello color paja y algo se estremeció dentro de mí, como una alarma que saltó justo cuando vi esos mechones puntiagudos.

Corrí tan rápido como pude antes de perderlo en medio de la multitud y perder mi oportunidad de descubrir que rayos estaba haciendo allí y porque tenía que mentir al respecto. Empuje tantas personas que creo que podría haber establecido un record Güines con todos los que cayeron en el suelo a mi paso, solo esperaba que ninguno de ellos fuera tras de mí, Kyle finalmente se detuvo frente al hombre de los algodones de azúcar y lo vi pedirle uno, aproveché mi oportunidad y me paré de espaldas a él para chocar nuestras espaldas y ¡listo! Cuando mi chaqueta entró en contacto con la parte de atrás de su franela rápidamente me giré pretendiendo estar muy enojado.

"¿No ves por dónde caminas?" Gruñí luchando para no reventarme a reír. Yo era un excelente acto ¡No como él!

"¿Estas bromeando?" Bramó mientras se giraba y nuestros ojos se encontraban "¡Stiles!' Dijo sorprendido.

"¡Hey!" Repliqué con entusiasmo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Podría preguntarte lo mismo!" Dijo entre risas "¿Desde cuándo a alguien tan gruñón como tú le gustan los lugares como este?"

¿Gruñón yo? ¿En serio? Tenía que estar bromeando.

"¿Que? Amo las ferias y no son un gruñón" Torcí los ojos.

"Relájate no querrás asustar a todo el mundo con tu ceño fruncido"

"¿Yo?" Reí. "¿En serio dijiste eso tu Mr. Cara constipada?"

El rio una vez más y puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Y…" Divagué. "¿No tenías un montón de deberes o algo así?"

Vaciló como antes y luego arqueó una ceja "Si, pero escuché sobre esta feria y ¡por favor! Es sábado por la noche no podía pasarlo estudiando ¿cierto?

"Cierto" Acordé con mirada sospechosa.

"¿No es raro? Siempre nos tropezamos a donde quiera que vayamos, voy a empezar a creer que me estas siguiendo o algo así"

Bufé "De hecho eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, he estado siguiéndote todo este tiempo por secretamente estoy enamorado de ti" Respondí seriamente.

Kyle se detuvo en seco y fijo sus ojos en mi con algo de temor en ellos, luego dejo escapar una sonora carcajada y me golpeó en el hombre fraternalmente justo como…como Isaac solía hacerlo.

"¿Ya te vas o quieres pasar el rato conmigo?" Preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza "Acabo de llegar de hecho, y estaba a punto de…" miré a mi alrededor, "de subirme a la montaña rusa"

"¡Genial! Vamos juntos" Sugirió.

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud y llegamos allí, tuvimos que esperar quince minutos en una larga línea pero cuando por fin llegó nuestro turno valió la pena la espera, hicimos una apuesta en cuanto nos subimos, quien vomitase después de salir de la montaña rusa pagaría los tickets para el resto de los juegos, ¡ha! Ese tonto de veras pensaba que yo era un perdedor, de hecho, yo amaba la montaña rusa y la mayoría de las atracciones, era pan comido. Gritamos como locos mientras la briza nos despeinaba el cabello y nos ahogábamos en adrenalina y ganas de vivir, los colores, el sonido del carro en la pista, el usual sentimiento aterrador cuando alcanzaba su punto más alto y repentinamente se lanzaba en picada haciendo que nuestros estómagos dieran un vuelco mientras éramos lanzados a alta velocidad mirando el mundo girar a nuestro alrededor, era un de las sensaciones más increíbles en la vida.

No me vomité, y sorprendentemente él tampoco lo hizo, así que al final acordamos dividir el costo de los tickets y subirnos a toda clase de atracciones al azar que encontrábamos en nuestro camino, nos subimos al cliffhanger, top spin, el tornado, la bola de fuego, la caída libre, el huracán, el OVNI y en la cremallera, los juegos eran geniales y Kyle y yo estábamos teniendo una gran noche, lo que no era genial era tener que esperar en las filas para subir a las atracciones, así que a las nueve de la noche decidimos subir al único juego donde no tenías que hacer una fila, la rueda de la fortuna, y ya que era un juego bastante tranquilo tenía la oportunidad de comer mi banderilla sin vomitar sobre todo el mundo.

Nos acercamos al gigantesco y colorido circulo con sus brillantes luces pegadas a la estructura y a las cabinas, el operador al fondo de la rueda me pidió los tickets cuando me detuve frente a él, tenía treinta años más o menos, tenía una enorme panza cubierta solo por un chaleco y cuando vio a Kyle puso una sonrisa ladeada que mostraba un par de dientes dorados y casi me hizo perder el apetito.

"¡Oh!" Empezó fingiendo una voz afeminada "¿Vas a subir con tu novio?" Dijo mirándonos como si fuéramos la cosa más graciosa en el mundo.

Reviré los ojos, ¡eso me ganaba por ir a ese estúpido juego con mi estúpida cara de puberto y con el estúpidamente guapo Kyle Parrish!

"De hecho si" Kyle replicó en el mismo tono. "Vamos a hacer cosas malas allá arriba, no tienes idea de los lugares donde se lo he hecho, y las cosas que hacemos cada noche…" Rio "Deberías venir con nosotros" agregó y luego le guiñó un ojo.

Kyle subió y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a subir, estaba tan atónito que me llevó alrededor de cinco minutos volver a la realidad, sentarme junto a él y asegurarnos con la barra mientras la rueda giraba. .

El cielo se abrió mientras ascendíamos, el alto edificio frente a nosotros se encogía mientras íbamos cada vez más alto, ahora podíamos ver más de la plaza mientras la gente rápidamente se convertía en coloridas hormigas que actuaban como animales salvajes, mire arriba y las estrellas me sonrieron estaba cerca de la cima del mundo, el tiempo empezó a ir más lento y me sentí en paz, la gente suele decir que las ruedas de la fortuna son mágicas, tienen este misterioso poder que te hace sentir enorme e insignificante al mismo tiempo, te hacen darte cuenta de cuan hermoso es el mundo que te rodea y trae de vuelta todos los maravillosos recuerdos escondidos en tu mente, aunque para mí era algo más, estar con Kyle así de alto después de lo que hizo allá abajo, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar al respecto, era como estar con alguien completamente distinto. "¿Qué?" dijo cuándo notó mi grosera mirada.

"¿Que fue todo eso?" Dije con una media sonrisa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó confundido.

"¡Oh vamos Kyle! ¿Qué paso con tu actitud malhumorada de costumbre?"

Frunció el ceño confundido.

"No soy malhumorado" Dijo entre risas.

"Por supuesto que lo eres" Me mofé.

"No lo soy Stily, soy un actor, soy quien quiero ser como necesito serlo, soy un mentiroso"

"¿Estás diciendo que no debería confiar en ti?" Sugerí.

"No, los artistas, somos todos unos mentirosos yo solo no me muestro por completo frente a los demás, es como el juego de las mentiras, no puedes decir toda la verdad o la gente cambiaría la forma en que te ve"

Sentí una punzada en el pecho, tenía sentido y a la vez era triste "So ¿Entonces estas tratando de decirme que no eres un idiota?" Rompí a reír.

"Exacto" Sonrió "De hecho en secreto creo que soy una buena persona"

Di una mordida a mi barandilla y desvié la mirada, ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿De veras era un actor? ¿Podía jugar conmigo de esa manera que yo no podría saber que era real y que no? ¿Podía ser un imbécil algunas veces y una buena persona al mismo tiempo? ¿Eso de verdad existía?

Tragué y sonreí, él era un idiota de primera y no había forma de que pudiese convencerme de lo contrario, él era un idiota y yo… lo encontraba encantador.

"¿Filmografía eh?" Empezó luego de una larga pausa.

Arquee una ceja "¿Que hay con eso?"

"¿Por qué filmografía? No me malentiendas, sé que eres especial y todo lo demás, solo no entiendo como descubriste que querías hacer con tu vida"

Me tomé un minute para pensar, era una endemoniada pregunta y entonces resoplé "No lo sé, solo quería probarles que valía la pena"

"¿A quién?" Dijo confundido.

"No lo sé mis padres, la gente en la escuela, mis amigos y a mí mismo" Tomé un momento para pensar al respecto, no era algo que me había preguntado a mí mismo antes pero aun así en el fondo sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta "Solo quería ser especial, no… en el fondo siempre supe que nací para hacer grandes cosas, quería que el mondo viera a través de mis ojos, aprender de todo tipo de temas, racismo, feminismo y cada cosa importante en el mundo, quería dar la cara por mí y el resto de los perdedores en el mundo, estaba harto de tu sabes… la gente que me molestaba en la secundaria, estaba cansado de que me hicieran sentir como basura, de hacer que me odiara a mí mismo y solo era un juego para ellos"

"¡Vaya!" Dijo impresionado y una leve brisa helada ondeó su cabello.

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

"Quiero que un día esos mismos tipos esas, esas personas, vayan al cine a ver una de mis películas y digan ¡Hey! Yo conocí a ese tipo, solía hacer su vida miserable y ahora ¡míralo! ¡Es increíble! Desearía haber sido más amable con el"

"Si, sé a qué te refieres" Afirmó, "pero no tienes que probarle nada a nadie, eres increíble Stily, tienes una visión y estoy seguro de un día cambiaras al mundo de algún modo"

¡Ay por Dios! Esas palabras… sus palabras, eran tan hermosas, mi corazón se saltó un latido, eran genuinas sin ni una gota de sarcasmo, en serio creía en mí, de versa lo hacia

"¿Por qué me mentiste sobre tus planes de esta noche?" Pregunté y luego me sentí como basura, ¡oh Dios estaba actuando como una novia psicópata o algo por el estilo! ¡Que VERGONZOSO!

"No era mi intención, es complicado de hecho quería venir aquí solo"

"Puedo irme si quieres" Sugerí.

"¡No! estoy pasándomela genial" Se apresuró a contestar "Es solo que este tipo de lugares, me recuerdan a mi hermanito, solíamos ir a montones de ferias como esta"

"Oh" Dije temiendo lo peor, "¿Dónde está el ahora?"

"En casa, no lo he visto por un tiempo y…" Rio mientras hacia una pausa "No soy infantil, pero él tiene solo ocho años pero siento que es mi mejor amigo y cuando me mude aquí, me sentí tan asustado y solo y pensaba mucho en él y cada vez que hay una feria en la ciudad vengo aquí y por un pequeño espacio de tiempo estoy ahí sosteniéndolo de la mano mientras subimos a las tazas giratorias"

¡Cielos! Eso era tan… no voy a decirlo, pero sabes lo que me refiero.

Fue una noche extraordinaria, no fue como nada que podría haber imagino, estaba tan feliz de haberme perdido el episodio de esa noche de la cosa en el bosque, valió la pena por completo, el tiempo que pase con Kyle me hizo percatarme de muchas cosas, primero que todos somos artistas en la vida, somos actores, tenemos nuestros puntos fuertes y fallas y no necesitamos sentirnos incomodos con nuestras debilidades, en cambio deberíamos abrazarnos a ellas sentirnos orgullosos de ellas del mismo modo en que él lo estaba de su hermanito, por un breve momento mientras me contaba su historia me sentí un poco celoso, por un segundo no quería ser un malcriado hijo único, quería alguien con quien compartir la vida y a quien podría cuidar del mismo modo que el cuidaba de su hermano, Kyle era un buen chico, era un buen tipo y ahora veía lo equivocado que estaba sobre el proyecto horribles seres humanos, necesitaba encontrar alguien nuevo en quien ejecutar mi plan, no podía hacerle eso a Kyle, no a él, no después de la forma en cómo se abrió conmigo.

Llevé a Kyle a la pizzería porque tenía el turno nocturno ese día y luego me fui al campus, aparqué el auto de Derek me bajé y caminé alegremente a mi dormitorio aunque sabía que tendría que esconder mi sonrisa antes de entrar o de lo contrario Derek y Allison empezarían a hacer preguntas. Cuando abrí la puerta las luces estaban apagadas y encontré a Allison, Derek y ¿Jim? Recostados en la cama de Derek con la mirada fija en la laptop de Derek.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Pregunté y ellos dejaron salir sonoro y agudo grito de horror.

"¡Stiles!" Allison vociferó "¿Estás loco?" Dijo respirando violentamente.

Solté una carcajada "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Estamos viendo una película de miedo" Replicó enojada y desternillé de risa, no podía creer que tuvieran miedo de esas patéticas películas.

"¡Al fin!" Jim dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando mi laptop de mi cama "Tenemos que hablar perra" agregó y entonces empezó a empujarme fuera.

"Espera" Derek decía a nuestras espaldas pero Jim no le presto atención y continuó sacándome a empujones de mi habitación. "Jim que caraja…" Empecé.

"¡Tel llame miles de veces!" Dijo encolerizado.

Metí las manos en mi bolsillos y saque mi teléfono y ¡Oh por Dios! Tenía al menos cuarenta llamadas perdidas de su parte, ahora entendía porque estaba tan enojado conmigo "Okey ¿ahora vas a decirme que esta pasan…?"

"Aquí no" Replicó y entonces note que aun llevaba su uniforme de soccer, ¿Estuvo esperando por mi desde la practica?

Me guio tan lejos de todo el mundo como le fue posible, caminando al azar en silencio por el campus hasta que nos detuvimos bajo un roble y luego me ordenó que me sentase y abrió la laptop para mí, me habló de su noche de póker ese Jueves y luego me mostró el video de la práctica de ese día y luego el audio de la conversación entre Jack y ese chico sobre él.

"Oh" Dije un tanto asombrado después de ver el video y luego sonreí con malicia.

"Al parecer no le gustas para nada a tu chico" Me mofé, de acuerdo llámame cruel y todo lo que quieras pero Jim era una P-E-R-R-A y yo no podía evitar encontrar toda la situación hilarante, "Tómalo con calma Jim solo tienes que cambiar tu actitud en los próximos entrenamientos y entonces le caerás un poco mejor"

"¡No pienso volver! Estoy fuera de esa mierda" Gruñó furioso, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la furia.

"¡Ay Jim por favor! No es la gran cosa solo…"

"Lo digo en serio perra, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con este proyecto de Mierda"

"¡Pero apenas acabamos de empezar!" Protesté

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Una voz a nuestras espaldas y nos viramos.

Hip estaba de pie frente a nosotros con la frente ceñuda.

"Nada, solo hablábamos del novio de Jim" Me mofé

"¡Oh! Crees que es gracioso" Jim dijo con desprecio "¡Veamos qué tan gracioso es ahora!"

Se incline sobre la laptop y presión el botón de reproducción de nuevo, bueno resulta que el video no terminaba con Jack hablando pestes de Jim. Despues de escuchar eso Jim salió de los casilleros y encontró a Kyle en el suelo junto a un chico mientras se quitaba las zapatillas en el césped, me vi a mi mismo en las gradas al otro lado del campo y luego Jim se les acercó otro poco y pudimos escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

"No, me está haciendo señas a mi" Kyle corrigió al chico. "Es un amigo"

"Parece un perdedor" El chico dijo con una leve carcajada.

"Es un niño tonto con el que tuve que trabajar hace un par de semanas, es un tonto, necesito mejorar en mis clases y él sabe un montón de películas y actuación, solo necesito convencerlo de que me ayude sin darse cuenta de que lo esta haciendo"

"No parece difícil, se ve bastante estúpido" El chico puntualizo torciendo el cuello hacia donde me hallaba parado en el video.

"Si de hecho lo es" Kyle acordó y rompió a reír, entonces se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

Jim detuvo el video, yo estaba boquiabierto con mis ojos tan abiertos que fácilmente podrían hacer saltado de sus cuencas, no podía creerlo, mi sangre estaba hirviéndome en las venas, ¡Era un mentiroso! ¡Era un mentiroso! ¡Todo era una mentira! ¡Era un actor! ¡Un mentiroso! Y yo era tan estúpido que lo había visto antes, estaba jugando conmigo, todas las cosas que había dicho eran falsas, probablemente estaba ahora partiéndose el culo de risa a costa mía, y pensar que me creí todo lo que me dijo, ¡estaba manipulándome! ¡Dios! ¡Que estúpido había sido! ¡No podía creer que confié en el y pensé que era una buena persona! ¡No podía creer que creía que me gustaba ese infeliz! Estaba tan enojado, tan enojado, ¡Furioso! Y no sabía a quién odiaba más si a él por lo que hizo o a Jim por mostrarme la verdad.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Hip dijo confundido.

"¡Oh cierto! Has estado ausente una semana perra" Jim recordó y entonces empezó a comentarle todo lo que pasó en nuestras vidas la última semana.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Pregunté.

"Mi mama estaba enferma y tuve que cuidar de mis hermanos" Se disculpó "Siento haberme perdido la diversión"

"¿Se encuentra bien tu mama?"

"Si, solo tenía un fuerte resfriado" Replicó revirando los ojos.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Por cierto" Pregunté arqueando la ceja.

"Vine a mostrarte algo, ¡pero tienes que prometer que no estará en la versión final de la película! "Dijo seriamente.

"¿De qué hablas perra?" Jim dijo emocionado.

Hip metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y saco una pequeña memoria que me entregó, vacilante la tome en mis manos, ¡era el video! ¡El video de lo que hizo en el reventón! Abrí la carpeta que apareció en la pantalla e hice clic en el único video en la cámara.

Era la misma escena, la fiesta. Hip se desplazó un poco chequeando las caras, presioné el botón de adelante y no presioné reproducir hasta que Hip se detuvo y se mantuvo quieto por un rato y entonces lo vimos, el chico de piel negra con el piercing en la ceja.

"¡Gabe!" Jim dijo atónito.

Cinco minutos más o menos… la música estallando en el fondo, las luces girando y cegando a todo el mundo pero allí estaba, como dije cinco minutos, solo le tomó cinco minutos acercársele y abordarlo.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Hip.

"¿Que hay?" Gabe respondió mirando a Hip sospechosamente.

"¿Quieres coger?" Hip preguntó seriamente.

Jim rompió a carcajadas cuando escuchamos la voz de Hip decir esas palabras, pero entonces vimos cómo se mezclaba entre la multitud y luego saliendo del almacén. Paró de caminar a la izquierda del edificio en un pobremente iluminado callejón, cuando giró vimos que Gabe estaba siguiéndolo, repentinamente el afroamericano se arrodilló y la cámara se inclinó apuntando al suelo donde pudimos ver la coronilla de Gabe mientras desabotonaba los pantalones de Hip.

De acuerdo ni de coña veríamos el resto, ¡pero diablos! Eso fue súper intenso ¿Que rayos tenia Hip que lo hacía tan irresistible?

"¡Ese hijo de perra, sabía que era gay!" Jim rugió.

"¡Hey relájate!" Dije. "¿No lo ves? El proyecto es un éxito, el proyecto es un éxito"

¡Y tenía razón! Nuestro proyecto era un éxito y entonces escuché la voz de Kyle en mi cabeza diciéndome que él era un actor, y entonces comprendí que todos somos mentirosos, que nunca mostramos nuestro verdadero yo, fue entonces cuando comprendí que había estado haciendo todo mal, estaba haciendo lo mismo que siempre hacia, casi resbalé y caí por Kyle pero gracias a Jim vi mis errores y volví al carril correcto, Kyle creía que estaba jugando conmigo, ¡que equivocado estaba! Iba a destruirlo y a todos los tipos como el, cuando nuestro proyecto estuviese listo todos los chicos sexualmente ambiguos-confundidos en el mundo de pondrían de rodillas a nuestros pies, estaba listo para jugar su juego, iba a convertirme en un buen actor e iba a decir tantas mentiras que al final Kyle iba a caer y no iba a haber vuelta atrás para él, estaba listo, me sentía determinado e indetenible, pero primero…. Necesitábamos un plan.


	5. Chapter 5

UNA BUENA ACCIÓN

Matty presionó el botón de grabación y yo tomé asiento en un banquillo, doble las manos sobre mi regazo y mire directo a la cámara.

"Cada año, nueve de cada diez adolescentes gays en escuelas sufren acosos y maltratos debido a su orientación sexual, treinta por ciento de ellos comete suicidio debido a su situación, porque están siendo ofendidos, abusados y amenazados. Se rinden y escogen lo que consideran que es el camino fácil. Los afortunados solo viven en miedo, viven aterrados" Empecé. "Pero también existen chicos…"

"Que saben con claridad quienes son" Liam continuó.

"Son amables" Freddy sonrió.

"Son divertidos" Tim agregó.

"Son los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera tener" Cass soltó y entonces su expresión se transformó tal y como lo habíamos hablado.

"Son seductores" Puntualicé con mirada fría, "El mundo los ama, y ellos aman ser amados, son tramposos, toman todo lo que está a mano. Creen que el mundo les pertenece"

"Pero todo cambia" Liam dijo secamente.

"Cuando conocen a un chico gay" Matty dio un rápido saltito frente a mí y dijo su línea disparando una sonrisa sugerente a la cámara.

Miré fijamente al lente y esta vez alcé una fotografita que imprimí del perfil de Isaac que sostuve entre mis dedos índice medio "Este es Isaac" Empecé.

"El año pasado conocí a este atractivo y divertido chico quien me hizo ver estrellas y creer que algún día alcanzaría la luna"

Jim bufó al fondo de la habitación.

"¡Corte!" Jadeé torciendo los ojos. "¿Cuál es tu problema Jimmy?" dije encolerizado, aún estaba enojado con él con rendirse.

"Todo esto suena tan surrealista" Sonrió y yo me limité a ignorarlo.

Hip presiono el botón de grabado de nuevo y yo continúe contando la historia de Isaac y como arruinó mi vida.

"Te hacen creer que te necesitan" Cass continuó con la historia cuando acabé. "Te dicen lo importante que eres para ellos, toman todo lo que importa en tu vida y lo hacen suyo"

"Entonces se confunden" Tim resopló. "Ven en ti cosas que desearían que una chica pudiera tener, tu confianza, tu comprensión, tu habilidad para en serio escuchar sus problemas y darles importancia"

"Te odian por ser lo que eres" Freddy admitió con tristeza. "Y en el fondo se odian a sí mismos por creer que tal vez puede que sean como tú"

"Esconden sus sentimientos por ti del mismo modo en que tu mantienes los tuyos enterrados en tu pecho" Liam agregó.

Era mi turno de nuevo "Cuando no pueden aguantar más la presión se van, dicen que no son como tú, te miran con desprecio y luego te juegan crueles bromas simplemente para probarse a sí mismos que no son como tú"

"Eso es lo que me hicieron a mi"

"Y a mí"

"Y a mí"

"Y a mí"

"Y a mí"

"Y a mí"

"Si a mí también" Jim dijo torciendo los ojos cuando apunté la cámara hacia él.

"Eso es lo que le hacen a todos los gays en el mundo"

"Curiosos" Liam dijo irónicamente.

"Hetero-flexibles" Matt continuó.

"Confundidos" Freddy agregó.

"Seductores" Cass reviró los ojos a la cámara.

"Tramposos" Tim dijo con una sonrisa débil.

"Yo los llamo los horribles seres humanos" Concluí. "Pero lo importante es que vamos a exponerlos ante el mundo, vamos a acabar con su reinado de terror, sé que no podemos evitar que las víctimas de acoso comentan suicidios pero si nuestro proyecto les muestra que no están solos tal vez podemos bajar sus números un poco, y liberarlos"

Matt apagó la cámara.

"¿Eso es todo?" Jim preguntó con decepción.

"Sé que necesita pulirse un poco, solo no tengo más ideas por ahora" Puntualicé apretando los dientes "¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? Si no vas a ayudar ¿Por qué viniste?"

"¿Y perderme la diversión? Ni de broma" Bufó.

Me tragué lo que planeaba decirle y volví con el resto de las perras. Esta vez sosteniendo una fotografía de la cara de Jack que imprimí a tamaño de una hoja de papel entera. La adherí a la pizarra junto a mi cama con un alfiler y rápidamente mire a Jim con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

"¡Aquí!" Ordené autoritariamente apuntando a la fotografía con un apuntador. "Este es el enemigo"

"¿Ese no es el sujeto que rompió el corazón de Jimmy?" Hip rio maliciosamente, Jim cambio de posición en su lugar.

"No me refiero a Jack exactamente" Expliqué "Estoy hablando de su especie" Especifiqué "Los que son una triple amenaza"

"¿Triple amenaza?" Tim alzó una ceja.

"Inteligentes, divertidos e increíblemente atractivos" Liam dijo virando los ojos.

"Gracias" Asentí y solté una carcajada.

"Primero necesitamos establecer algunas reglas de comportamiento cuando estamos con ellos" Empecé poniendo la punta del apuntador sobre los brillantes ojos de Jack.

"Primero que todo, eviten el contacto visual, les da poder sobre ustedes porque no van a ser capaces de dejar de mirarlos a los ojos y eso podría exponerlos antes de tiempo"

Cass and Tim asintieron, éramos solo nosotros tres ahora, Hip nunca tendría esos problemas, no con sus súper poderes de coqueteo y Jim… bueno, como ya sabes esa perra era un traidor ahora.

"Ahora" Me dirigí a sus labios. "Eviten mirarlos a los labios" Esto era bastante básico en realidad, necesitábamos ser sus amigos y nada más, aunque teníamos el problema de que eran tan ardientes como el mismísimo infierno y no podíamos permitirnos caer en su juego.

"Ahora, cosas elementales…."

"Actuar hetero" Freddy empezó arrancándome el marcador de la mano y escribiéndolo en el pizarra.

"No confiar en ellos" Liam agregó escribiéndolo también.

"¿Qué más?" Sugerí balanceando el marcador frente a Tim.

"¿Ganarse su confianza?" Dijo no convencido de sus palabras.

"Exacto, pero ¿cómo vamos a lograrlo?"

Dudo por un momento y entonces Cass tomó el marcador y se dirigió a la pizarra. "Haciendo cosas lindas por ellos"

"Correcto" Concordé con el e hice una pausa para extender la explicación "Hay ciertas cosas que ayudan a hacer que se sientan atraídos por nosotros, y una de esas cosas en nuestra intrínseca necesidad de resolver sus problemas una cualidad que sale a flote debido a nuestros sentimientos por ellos, ahora… no tenemos sentimientos reales por ellos, por lo que tendremos que prestar mucha atención a todo lo que hacen para entender sus necesidades y así podamos descubrir cómo podemos ayudar para ganarnos su confianza y empezar a jugar con sus mentes"

Todos me observaron anonadados.

"Estas enfermo" Tim dijo boquiabierto y entonces todo rompieron a carcajadas.

"Lo digo en serio, es algo muy común entre nosotros. Solemos hacerlo desinteresadamente por nuestros sentimientos por esos idiotas, ahora debemos fingir que nos importan, necesitamos que crean que somos las mejores personas que jamás han conocido. Y esta…" Torpemente dibujé un círculo con marcador rojo sobre el tópico. "Es nuestra tarea por ahora, ¡Necesitamos ahora algo por ellos! Algo importante que cambie la forma en que nos ven"

"¿Cómo qué?" Freddy dijo con curiosidad

"Debe ser algo significativo, no se algo como ayudarlos con sus clases o conseguirles un autógrafo de su autor favorito o algo por el estilo"

"Son demasiado estúpidos para saber leer" Jim bufó al fondo de la habitación de nuevo y yo solo pretendí que no estaba allí, solo estaba allí para reírse de nosotros por el plan, un plan del que era parte al principio. Estaba tan enojado con él por ser tan dramático, no podía soportar la idea de no agradarle a Jack y tenía que arruinarlo todo.

"Justo después de ganarnos su confianza debemos desaparecer" Dije escribiéndolo en la pizarra. "Haremos que añoren nuestra compañía, justo después de mostrarles lo geniales y buenos que podemos ser nos largaremos de sus vidas"

"Eso es todo" Tim frunció el ceño. "¿Nos marcharemos así sin más?"

"No lo haremos en realidad, solo vamos a desparecernos de sus vidas por un par de días, nada de llamadas ni correos, nada de contacto con ellos en lo absoluto"

"¿Por qué?" Cass dijo confundido.

"Porque es un juego" Liam apretujo sus brillantes labios en una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con lucidez, el entendía a la perfección a donde yo quería llegar.

"¿Qué pasó cuando estábamos con esos chicos antes? ¿Recuerdan cómo era cuando se iban sin ninguna explicación y no contestaban sus teléfonos ni nada por el estilo?"

"Me volvía loco pensando toda clase de cosas, tratando de encontrar una explicación" Freddy suspiró con una divertida mirada en los ojos.

Sonreí. "Perdíamos la cabeza, pensábamos que estaban enojados con nosotros y tratábamos de descubrir la razón para poder disculparnos, y luego volvían como si nada hubiera ocurrido"

"Un momento…" Jim siseó con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras se me acercaba "¿Estas planeando actuar como ellos?"

"Es un juego Jimmy. Un juego que ellos nunca han perdido porque siempre hemos estado muy asustados como para cambiar las reglas"

"Así que… ¿Estás diciendo que quieres actuar como ellos?" Había algo en sus ojos, la forma en como me miraba, se estaba sintiendo tentado lo podía ver en sus ojos, casi pude saborear la ansiedad en el aire, estaba deseoso de formar parte del plan de nuevo.

"No por completo, cambiaremos ciertas cosas en nuestro comportamiento, pequeños detalles que marcaran la diferencia en el final"

Cruzó los brazos y se sentó en mi cama con sus ojos fijos en la pizarra coronados por un ceño fruncido.

"Así que nos perdemos por una semana y luego volvemos como si nada y con una explicación dudosa ¿cierto?" Cass preguntó.

Asentí. "Así es como vamos a jugar con sus mentes, lo haremos periódicamente mientras la nexo entre nosotros crece, cada vez apareciendo con excusas más absurdas de donde hemos estado"

"Mientras más se preocupen por nosotros, más difícil será para ellos no tenernos cerca" Tim entendió mostrando una brillante sonrisa.

"Me gusta como piensas cariñito" Liam hizo una alabanza hacia mí.

Me sonrojé.

"¿Cuál es el próximo paso?" Jim inquirió recostándose sobre su brazo en mi cama mientras chequeaba su teléfono.

"Chicas" Dije garabateando la palabra bajo el tópico anterior.

"¿Chicas?" Los ojos dijeron a la vez un poco confundidos, bueno, todos excepto Matty quien parecía entender mi punto o tal vez estaba muy ocupado imaginándose un par de pechos en su mente ¡ASQUEROSO!

"Si, ellos tienen novias, bueno, no estoy seguro si los gemelos aun están saliendo con las mismas rameras del año pasado pero sospecho que Kyle tiene una chica, lo escuche peleando con alguien por teléfono el otro día"

"De acuerdo, chicas" Time miró la palabra y mordió su labio inferior. "¿Qué haremos con ellas? ¿Seducirlas?"

"De ninguna manera" Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacarme la imagen mental de mi coqueteando con Kelly. "Necesitamos sacarlas de nuestro camino"

"¿Como?"

"Eso de depender de ustedes, necesitamos encontrar cuanta información sobre ellos como sea posible, ver las fallas en su relación y explotarlas y es entonces donde las habilidades de Liam se vuelven útiles"

"¿Mis habilidades?" Mr. lápiz labial arqueó una ceja en dirección a mí.

"¡Ay Liam por favor! Sé que fuiste tú quien hackeó mi perfil de Facebook el verano pasado y escribió que me gustaba comer mocos en mi muro" Dijo mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Él dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y miró abajo.

"Liam recolectará la información" Continué mientras me pasaba por mi habitación imaginando el proceso en mi cabeza con lujos de detalles. "Con la información en mano buscaremos la forma de destruir sus relaciones, chismes, mentiras, no sé, lo que importa es que deben romper y al mismo tiempo ellos deben ver todas las cosas buenas en nosotros que no puede hallar en sus novias, ¿entendido?"

Tim y Cass asintieron.

"Recuerden, ellos deben creer que son ellos mismos quienes están notando que la relación ya no está funcionando, si nos vemos involucrados directamente será una pérdida de tiempo"

"Y para el momento que estén despechados y enojados el vínculo que tendrán con nosotros será tan grande que…" Cass murmuro.

"Que correrán directo a nosotros" Tim terminó por él.

Todas las perras torcieron el cuello hacia a mí. Yo solo sonreí inocentemente.

"De acuerdo Asesino en serie, ¿Qué sigue?" Jim dijo con una risita.

"Novias" Repliqué.

"¿Que no es lo mismo?" Freddy dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"No… necesitamos novias" Reí "Y mejor que sean nuestras amigas porque actuaremos como imbéciles con ellas"

"¿Cuál es el punto de todo eso?" Cass preguntó.

"Mientras estamos saboteándoles la relación verán que tenemos novia también así que por ahora no habrán dudas sobre nuestra orientación sexual, seremos buenos novios al principio pero poco a poco las iremos dejando de lado, ellos deben notar el cambio mientras al mismo tiempo debemos estar trabajando en arruinarles la vida, todo a la vez"

"Tiene sentido" Todos acordaron.

"¿Alguien puede adivinar cuál es el siguiente paso?" Dije con una mirada condescendiente como si fuese un maestro impartiendo una clase o algo así.

Todas las perras intercambiaron miradas, dijeron algunas palabras para sí mismos y entonces Tim alzo la mano.

"Salir del closet" Dijo con firmeza.

"Correcto"

"Espera ¿Qué?" Jim dijo despegando los ojos de su teléfono móvil.

"¿Que te importa? Estas muy ocupado no estando aquí" protesté.

"Saldremos del closet, de una forma sorprendente, como sabrán cuando esto ocurre usualmente tratamos de disculparnos sin razón con el chico en cuestión, esta vez lo haremos diferente, esta vez saldremos por decisión propia y con orgullo"

"¿Crees que funcionara?" Cass no se veía muy convencido.

"Si" Sonreí. "Porque esta vez no correremos tras ellos, saldremos valientemente y luego nos iremos de sus vidas de nuevo, no importa si pasan un par de semanas y no tienen noticias de ellos, es parte del proceso, deben estar preparados para esperar al menos un mes, pero lo que importa es que nunca deben buscarlos, deben ser ellos los que nos busquen a nosotros… ¿entendido?"

Todos asintieron de nuevo.

"Liam te necesitaremos a menudo, necesitamos saber dónde están, que comen, quienes son sus amigos, cuando se duchan, su marca de champú, no me importa necesitamos descubrir todo sobre ellos y usarlo en su contra"

"No hay problema" Sonrió y sus labios brillaron con la luz de la bombilla sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué pasara cuando nos busquen?" Tim preguntó inquisitivamente.

"La relación entre ustedes se volverá incomoda, no presionen nada, sean las mejores personas del mundo, no se alimenten a los pobre, adopten un gatito, ayúdenlos con sus deberes, hagan lo que sea necesario para probarles que son mejores que ellos y que no les importa lo que pueda pensar de ustedes por ser gays"

"Y ¿qué pasará luego?" Cass rasco su barbilla.

"No lo sé, nunca nadie lo había hecho antes" Contesté mordiéndome el labio avergonzado.

"¿No sabes cómo va acabar?" Liam dijo escandalizado.

"No lo sé… tenemos que ver cómo reaccionan ¿de acuerdo? Si todo sale bien se van a derrumbar, encontraran refugio en nosotros y todos los videos mostraran el cambio en sus actitudes"

"Entonces, ¿crees que podrían terminar enamorándose de nosotros?" Tim me miró confundido.

Asentí. "Pero lo importante es que nosotros no podemos bajo ningún concepto desarrollar sentimientos por ellos, o de lo contrario estamos acabados"

"Tómenlo con calma, cuando llegue el momento pensaremos que hacer"

Me dirigí al cajón de mis calcetines y saqué la caja que vino en el correo dos días atrás, tomé las cámaras en mi palma y me giré hacia ellos.

"Estas" Dije sosteniendo una de ellas entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice "Son cámaras nuevas, graban en alta definición y tienen alta fidelidad de sonido, son mejores que el pedazo de basura que les di antes"

Matty y Cass se me acercaron y tomaron las minúsculas cámaras espía en sus manos y luego las fijaron a sus ropas, luego Tim tomó una e hizo lo mismo. Giré sobre mis talones y observe a Jim balanceando la última.

"¿Que?" Dijo arqueando una ceja.

"Esta es para ti" La puse junto a él en la colcha.

"Ya te lo dije perra estoy fuera" Replicó con obstinación.

"Guárdala en caso de que cambies de parecer"

Luego me giré hacia el resto de los chicos y sonreí. "pongan cámaras en sus habitaciones, yo haré lo mismo, para cuando invite a Kyle y a Jack aquí"

"¿Jack?" Jim dijo a mis espaldas. "¿Que tienes tu que ver con ese niño tonto?"

"Ya es parte del proyecto, no puedo dejarlo ir solo porque te aburriste" Solté.

"No sabía que podías aguantar dos a la vez" Bromeó aunque pude notar el arrepentimiento en su voz.

"¿Acaso estas celoso?"

"¡Ay perra por favor!" Bufó.

"Si, eso pensé" Reí y volví con el resto de las perras, tal vez Jim era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estaba enojado conmigo por sugerir el meterme con Jack también aparte de Kyle. Pero de veras pensé que sería suficiente para traerlo de vuelta al proyecto, sin embargo era más duro de convencer de lo que esperaba, si no cambiaba de parecer pronto yo acabaría con un montón de cosas en la cabeza y no podía evitar preguntarme a mí mismo si sería capaz de soportar tanta presión. Pero nada de eso importaba, por el bien del proyecto yo estaba listo para hacer lo que fuese necesario.

La semana siguiente estuve en mis clases tratando de ingeniar una manera de hacer algo por Kyle para ganar su profunda confianza, tal y como le había dicho a las perras tenía que ser algo importante y muy bien trabajado que lo hiciera percatarse de lo bueno que yo era, pero ¿Qué tenía a mi favor? En realidad no sabía mucho acerca de Kyle, aparte del hecho de que estaba en el programa de actuación y que estaba en el equipo de soccer y que amaba Native's Culture casi tanto como yo. Por otro lado estaba el parque de diversiones y su hermanito pero hasta donde sabia ambos podrían ser falsos e incluso si no lo fuesen ¿Que podría hacer? ¿Construirle un parque de atracciones para ambos? De ninguna manera. Tenía que ser realista, s quería de versa hacer algo que valiera la pena debía hacer un poco de investigación primero.

Derek me dio codazos en las costillas al menos dos veces en producción de sonido ese martes y aun así seguía quedándome atrapado en mis pensamientos con sus ojos ausentemente fijos en la pizarra en lugar de mi laptop que era donde deberían de estar. No podía evitarlo, estaba un tanto enojado, no tenía noticias de Kyle desde que nos encontramos _accidentalmente_ en el parque de atracciones, y casi se sentía como si me estuviera ignorando. Por supuesto podría haberle escrito… No quería verme desesperado. Era frustrante, era casi como si estuviera enojado conmigo cuando tendría que ser yo quien exhalara fuego por mis fosas nasales. Digo, ese idiota estaba usándome ¿recuerdas? Tendría que haber estado imaginando crueles maneras de torturarlo en lugar de estar planeando en conseguir pases VIP para el próximo toque de Native's Culture o algo por el estilo.

La respuesta a mi dilema llegó ese miércoles en durante el taller de escritura de guion Ese día esperé por Derek para ir juntos, de lo contrario se podría enojar y yo terminaría durmiendo en el pasillo o algo así, fue una espera estresante, no estaba seguro de que en rayos estaba Derek haciendo después de clases pero llegó a nuestro dormitorio bastante tarde todo sudado y agitado y con una sonrisita de idiota. Ya era tarde cuando abrió la puerta y aun así se atrevió a decir que debía tomar una ducha, torcí los ojos intentando no pensar en las miles de formas que patearía su impuntual trasero.

Corríamos por los pasillos diez minutos luego de que la sesión de ese día hubiese empezado formalmente y a mi mente venia el recuerdo de Derek irrumpiendo en la sala de conferencias en medio del discurso sobre Shakespeare y sentí calambres en la boca del estómago, sería muy embarazoso entrar de la forma en que él lo hizo. Cuando finalmente alcanzamos el salón de conferencias nos detuvimos en seco y ojeamos a través de las ventanas circulares de las puertas dobles. Tal y como había supuesto ya habían iniciado la sesión de ese día y la misma mujer del miércoles pasado se encontraba de pie sobre el suelo alfombrado sosteniendo una andrajosa copia de lo que parecía ser un guion de alguna obra de Shakespeare... Así que ¿aun seguíamos con el bardo he? Al menos eso significaba que no habíamos llegado tan tarde.

La mujer continuó con su discurso y yo podía sentir la respiración de Derek sobre la parte trasera de mi cuello haciéndome sentir ansioso, sabía que quería entrar antes de que perdiéramos más tiempo pero sería irrespetuoso de nuestra parte, considerando lo mal que se vería para el interrumpir por segunda semana consecutiva. Esperé al menos otros diez minutos hasta que la mujer se dirigió al fondo de la habitación para probablemente tomar otro guion de la mesa a su espalda y lentamente abrí la puerta, todos los ojos se fijaron en nosotros enseguida, la mujer y yo intercambiamos miradas por un minuto, mis entrañas se retorcieron incómodamente mientras sus ojos pasaban de los míos y se fijaban en Derek a mis espaldas, su mirada destelló un momento y luego asintió y rápidamente di una carrera hasta los asientos. Todos los puestos estaban ocupados, Kyle estaba en el mismo punto de la semana anterior pero las sillas a su alrededor estaban ocupadas así que no pude hacer más que hacer un gesto de saludo hacia él y continuar escudriñando la habitación con mis ojos, encontré un lugar disponible en la tercera fila y Derek consiguió otro en la quinta.

Ahora en nuestros lugares la mujer continuó hablando de Romeo y Julieta. Luego le vino a la cabeza la idea de hacer una sesión práctica, de acuerdo con ella es muy común que los escritores trabajen bajo presión, tienen muy poco tiempo para encontrar una idea genial para un guion e incluso cuando las películas están siendo rodadas y las obras están asignando roles tienden a ocurrir cambios en la esencia de la historia. Así que… la idea era simple, necesitábamos escribir en nuestros blocks de notas la primera cosa que viniera a nuestra mente y hacer un guion de ello. Tenía que haber sido pan comido si fuese porque estaba muy ocupado mirando ocasionalmente en dirección a Kyle para ver que hacía, la forma como su frente se arrugaba en su ya famosa cara constipada mientras observaba su cuaderno de notas mordiendo su labio inferior mientras escribía, era entretenido de una extraña forma. Volví con mi propio guion y jadeé. ¿Sobre qué debería escribir? Podría ser sobre mi mejor amigo y sea lo que fuese que estaba escondiendo, era algo que llamaba mi atención, había sido impuntual en dos ocasiones y aparecía todo sudoroso y agitado, no venia del gimnasio, su bolsa de entrenamiento estaba en la habitación mientras esperaba por él así que debía ser otra cosa. Torcí mi cuello hacia Derek, estaba ocupado con su propio guion, volví al mío y nada, tenía ideas… pero eran muy largas y confusas y ¿cuánto tiempo tenia para escribir? ¿Veinte minutos? No sería suficiente para escribir algo que valiera la pena o que fuese al menos un poco interesante.

"Lápices abajo" Julia dijo con las manos en la espalda.

Empezó a pasearse por la habitación echando un vistazo a los guiones de los presentes, después de cinco minutos se detuvo frente de a uno de los Coders, un flacucho chico con mejillas rojas y enormes gafas, ¿Cuál era su nombre? No recordaba con claridad, después de todo él era el papel tapiz viviente de los Coders. Julia tomó su guion y le echó un vistazo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y yo miré abajo a mi hoja vacía, solo esperaba que no viniera hasta mí, sería muy vergonzoso.

Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Alguien escribió sobre dos amantes condenados por un amor prohibido?" Preguntó con una mirada condescendiente en su rostro.

Disparé mi mirada hacia Kyle y lo vi como apenado levantaba la mano y miraba boquiabierto a los brazos extendidos de la basta multitud, reí para mis adentros, que básico era el cerebro humano. La mayor parte de los presentes incluyendo la pandilla de los Coders estaban alzando sus manos con orgullo y luego con decepción.

"No se sientan mal. Lo hice a esa intención, estuve todo el rato hablando de Romeo y Julieta para inducirlos a escribir al respecto. Usualmente tendemos a escribir sobre la última cosa en la que pensamos, nuestros pensamientos nos llevan a ello incluso aunque luchemos para que no sea así. Ahora viene la verdadera asignación, quiero que…"

Se detuvo repentinamente y todas las cabezas de giraron hacia la última fila de asientos, con curiosidad me moví sobre mi silla y observé a Kyle quien estaba al teléfono. No podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo porque estaba muy lejos de él, todo lo que logré entender fue.

"Estaré allí en diez minutos" Dijo rápidamente cortando la llamada y cogiendo sus cosas.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó mirando apenado a Julia.

"Como estaba diciendo" Continuó la mujer. "Quiero que vayan a casa y escriban un guion completo. Esta vez sin la presión del tiempo, piensen detenidamente acerca de que quieren escribir, usen las técnicas de las que hablamos el miércoles pasado y tenga miedo de que puedan querer escribir, sean auténticos, manténganse en ese camino y todo el trabajo valdrá la pena al final."

Todos empezaban a ponerse de pie cuando Kyle ya estaba de salida a grandes zancadas, lo tomé de sus mangas mientras pasaba junto a mí y giró la cabeza arqueando una ceja y luego dio un respingo cuando me reconoció. "Lo siento Stiles, no puedo quedarme, tengo un par de pizzas que entregar"

"¿Que? ¿Qué pasó con el otro repartidor?" Dije un tanto confundido.

"No estoy seguro pero lo despidieron"

"Oh…" Replique sorprendido "Que pena"

"¿Qué pena? Estoy jodido, ahora tengo que hacer todo su trabajo hasta que contraten a alguien nuevo" Se quejó.

Me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y salió disparado a la salida… y entonces la idea vino a mi mente, ¡Eso era! ¡Justo lo que estaba buscando! ¡Esa buena acción que debía hacer por el para qué confiara en mí! ¡Haría que lo despidieran!

Era jueves por la noche y no tenía noticias de Kyle. Aún estaba pensando en cómo haría que lo despidieran, bueno no haría que lo despidieran exactamente. Quería meterlo en problemas y hacer que estuviera al borde del abismo para luego salvarlo, pero ¿Cómo? Solo esperaba que no odiara su trabajo o de lo contrario todo mi trabajo seria en vano. Despues de clases decidí empezar a trabajar en mi guion. Aún tenía este montón de ideas que a la final no me llevaban a ninguna parte. Derek se sentó en su cama mientras yo aún luchaba contra la procrastinación y abrió su laptop.

Miré arriba mientras el fruncía el ceño y empezaba a escribir en silencio, ¿estaba ya trabajando en su guion? Rayos sus dedos volaban por las teclas a alta velocidad y me hacían sentir ansioso, escribir historias siempre fue lo mío. Siempre lo ayudé con ideas para las clases pero ahora… Bueno yo tenía un montón de mente, entre Kyle, Jack y Jim y el proyecto simplemente me costaba enfocarme aun cuando tenía torrentes de ideas.

Despues de treinta minutos divagando en mis pensamientos decidí cambiar de estrategia y empezar a escribir de acuerdo a lo que quería. Se me daba bien el desarrollo de personajes, mis profesores siempre lo recalcaban, los sentimientos y pensamientos de mis personajes en los guiones siempre hacían de mis historias profundas y entretenidas así que… Necesitaba un personaje principal que… cuya actitud y forma de ser cambiaran por completo desde el inicio de la historia hasta el final. De acuerdo ese era el inicio, pero ¿Ahora qué?

Quemé un par de neuronas en el proceso pero finalmente la respuesta llegó... Mi personaje principal iba a sufrir cientos de problemas durante la historia que lo llevarían o la llevarían a tocar fondo, sería un proceso inverso… pero para eso necesitaría un persona bien centrada, quien descubre un montón de mierda sobre sí mismo o ella misma… ella misma… una doctora… no… una psiquiatra. ¡Iba a descubrir que estaba loca! Genial. Las ideas empezaron a fluir y antes de que me percatara escribí las primeras cinco escenas pero sería una historia bastante larga, me tomaría al menos otras cincuenta…

Escuché una risita.

Miré arriba y encontré a Derek con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su laptop, sus carnosos y sonrosados labios estaban curvados en una media sonrisa como la de un niño que acabase de hacer alguna travesura. ¿Sobre qué estaba escribiendo? Parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho. Repentinamente notó mi contemplación y me miró de vuelta. Volví a mi guion un poco avergonzado y traté de enfocarme de nuevo. Quería saber que rayos estaba escribiendo Derek aunque no quería preguntarle porque pensaría que estaba intentando robarle sus ideas, si ya sé, yo era un poquitín competitivo incluso con Derek, pero… no podía evitarlo.

Soltó una risotada de nuevo y me di por vencido, no me podía concentrar… no con todo el ruido que él estaba haciendo actuando como un tonto por su estúpido guion.

Cerré mi laptop y miré por la ventana a mis espaldas, era una tarde de primavera. ¡Oh la primavera! Las aves y las abejas y el recuerdo constante de que yo era más virgen que un montón de monjas. El sol se estaba poniendo naranja describiendo rayos carmesí en el distante horizonte, para ese entonces el equipo de soccer estaba terminando su sesión de entrenamiento de ese día, eso quería decir que… Kyle estaba allí… y Jack también.

Me puse mis tenis, fije la cámara a mi camiseta y dejé la habitación a grandes zancadas, el día casi había acabado lo que significaba que no tenía mucho tiempo para escabullirme en el campo de juego y abordarlo. Corrí por el campus a paso firme aunque ya empezaba a sentir la falta de aire en mis pulmones y maldecía en interior por el poco aguante de mi cuerpo. Aun no podía creer que había logrado escapar de esos chicos la noche del reventón.

Cuando llegué al campo de juego el sol se había escondido casi por completo, las luces estaban encendidas, las gradas solitarias y el equipo ya empezaba a partir. Encontré a Kyle limpiando el sudor de su frente con una toalla junto a los vestidores, en el medio del campo se encontraba Jack hablando con un hombre de piel oscura mientras ambos observaban un trozo de papel e intercambiaban comentarios al respecto. Esperé escondido tras las gradas un par de minutos hasta que el hombre se fue y salí de mi escondite para alcanzar a Jack antes de que se fuera a casa. Supe que estaba metiéndome en terreno prohibido en cuanto mis ojos y los de Jack se encontraron. Quiero decir, se suponía que Jack era el objetivo de Jim pero ahora que Jim estaba fuera del juego necesitaba hacer algo, ¡Sí! Eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Jack fuera tan CANDENTE.

"¡Hey Jack!" Dije casualmente haciendo un gesto de saludo.

El torció el cuello hacia mí con interés, parpadeó dos veces y entonces sus ojos brillaron reconociéndome justo cuando me detuve frente a él y estreché su mano.

"Eres el director de películas ¿correcto?" Dijo con esa sonrisa que te robaba el aliento.

Hice lo mejor que pude para no suspirar como una quinceañera y me limite a asentir.

"Soy Stiles"

"¡Stiles! Ya lo recuerdo" Sonrió de nuevo.

¡RAYOS!

"Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

¡Ay Mierda! ¡Buena pregunta! No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, quiero decir, fui a verlo en un acto desesperado para no perderle la pista pero ahora… No pensé en que haría luego. Afortunadamente la respuesta vino a mi mente en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el guion que estaba escribiendo?"

"¿Sobre el equipo de soccer? Si por supuesto" Asintió.

"Estoy teniendo problemas con algunos términos. Verás, no se mucho sobre el juego y quiero que sea tan realista como sea posible"

Soltó una risita. Morí.

"Creo que puedo ayudarte"

Me llevó de vuelta hasta las gradas donde ambos tomamos asiento mientras el resto del equipo poco a poco dejaba el campo de juego ¡Oh Dios! Estaba casi a solas con Jackson Whittemore en una noche de primavera, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Bueno no era exactamente un sueño, estuvimos hablando de soccer y yo no sabía una mierda de soccer y él no paraba de hablar en una extraña jerga de la que no tenía idea. Rápidamente términos como apertura a banda, dar leña y hachazo nublaron mi mente y me hicieron sentir mareado y confundido sin embargo todo lo que podía hacer era asentir. Cuando Jack empezaba a explicarme como hacer una correcta lambretta escuché pasos y una sombra oscureció mi vista del rostro de Jack. Torcí el cuello y encontré a Kyle tras de mi cargando una bolsa de lana sobre su hombro.

"Stiles ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo sorprendido de encontrarme allí.

"Estem… estaba… pidiendo ayuda a Jack sobre algunos términos de soccer" Expliqué sintiendo como si acabase de ser atrapado por la policía comprado crack o algo por el estilo.

"Podrías habérmelo pedido a mi" Puntualizo con cierta mirada en su rostro… había un ápice de una extraña luz emergiendo de ellos como si… ¿acaso estaba celoso?

"No quería molestarte, se lo muy ocupado que has estado últimamente con tu trabajo" Solté y luego volví con Jack quien ya se encontraba de pie.

"Lo siento Stiles, ya me tengo que ir pero podemos seguir cuando quieras" Se disculpó.

Miré abajo decepcionado y en cierta parte sentí algo de alivia "Esta bien, puedo volver otro día"

Jack asintió con una sonrisa y se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse.

Torcí el cuello hacia Kyle cuyo rostro aún tenía una leve señal de descontento, quería tirarme al suelo reír justo en su cara, ¡estaba enojado conmigo por haberle pedido consejos a Jack en lugar de al él! _Siento haber herido tu ego machista,_ pensé conteniendo una risotada.

"¿Has visto a James últimamente?" Kyle preguntó mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia la salida.

"¿James?" La voz de Jack dijo a mi derecha.

¡Rayos! Me había olvidado que Kyle sabía que Jim y yo éramos amigos, y era obvio que ya que Jim había abandonado el proyecto era solo cuestión de tiempo para que hiciera lo mismo con el equipo.

"¿Conoces a James Taylor?" Jack se acercó y me miró con recelo.

¡Ay por dios! ¡Estaba ansioso porque le dijera que rayos había pasado con Jimmy!

¿_Qué rayos pasa con ustedes?" _

"¿Está enfermo? No ha venido a las prácticas en toda la semana" Jack dijo un poco preocupado.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Estaba preocupado por Jim! ¿Qué carajos? Bueno tenía un poco de sentido, sim Jim el equipo solo tenía diez integrantes y por ley necesitaban once jugadores… ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo demonios supe eso? ¡Ay mierda me estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos!

Sacudí la cabeza. "No lo sé" Fingí una cara triste "No lo conozco mucho, solo hemos salido juntos un par de veces" Mentí.

Jack parpadeó un par de veces y luego su expresión se desinfló hasta convertirse en una decepcionada.

"Lo siento me tengo que ir, tengo que trabajar en mi guion" Mentí de nuevo antes de que Kyle abriera la boca y me delatara, aunque aún no estaba seguro de como sabía que Jim y yo éramos amigos.

Hice un saludo de despedida y me apresuré a correr a la parte trasera de las gradas, esperé a escondidas a que sus pasos se desvanecieran. Entonces miré a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que estaba solo y saque mi teléfono móvil para marcar el número de Jim.

….

Jim cortó la llamada y reviró los ojos con aburrimiento, el no podía creer lo molesto que yo podía ser sobre el tema de volver al proyecto. Pero él sabía que yo solo quería hacerlo enojar. Era noche de póker pero ahora… no sabía porque pero ya no tenía ganas de jugar. Tomó su teléfono y le escribió a Carlos disculpándose. Más tarde esa misma noche se puso su piyama y se sentó frente al computador. Sabía que yo tenía razón sobre Jack, después de todo había recibido ese mensaje directo en su cuenta de Facebook dos noches atrás. Lo leyó dos veces esa noche. Decía: "¿Estas bien amigo? ¿Acaso estas enfermo? ¿Por qué no has asistido a los entrenamientos?" Y si, era un mensaje de Jack.

Por supuesto tarde o temprano Jack vería que Jim ya había leído el mensaje por culpa de Facebook y esta estúpida nueva función. Pero no quería contestarle, aún estaba enojado después de todas las cosas que había escuchado a Jack decir ese día en los vestidores. Miró abajo y le echó un vistazo a la cámara que le di el otro día. Tenía un minúsculo brillo a un lado que venía de la bombilla tras Jim. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie para irse a la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana de conversación accidentalmente hico clic sobre el nombre de Jack y la página automáticamente lo llevó al perfil del capitán. Ahora podía ver esa radiante sonrisa que casi ocupaba todo el espacio del encabezado del perfil. Jim tomó un minuto para pensar que hacer y luego se sentó de vuelta y empezó a escudriñar el perfil, habían muchas invitaciones a fiestas provenientes de todo tipo de personas, también había invitaciones a juegos y algunas fotografías. Una llamó su atención y le clic para abrirla, era una imagen de Jack de cuclillas sobre una suelo blanquecino, tras el había un grupo de niños con mal semblante, la mayoría tenía la cabeza rapada. En el encabezado de la foto se leía: centro comunitario para niños con cáncer, ¡oh pobres chicos! ¿Acaso era Jack voluntario o algo así? No importaba, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Jim no quería saber nada más sobre el soccer o Jack en lo absoluto.

….

Eso días fueron especialmente difíciles para mí, no porque tuviera un montón de trabajo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente… estaba pasando por un bloqueo de escritor, tenía ideas, bueno, algo así pero aun así no lograba hacerlas salir. Para el sábado ya empezaba a sentirme ansioso, podía sentir la sombra del miércoles cerniéndose sobre mí en cada esquina y eso me mortificaba. No estaba acostumbrado a estar corto de ideas, en realidad era totalmente lo opuesto, en ciertas ocasiones he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que he pasado la noche en vela viviendo en tierras imaginarias, pero ahora… ¡Dios era frustrante! Y más desalentador era tener que oír las risitas tontas de Derek cada tanto. Cuando lo escuché reír entre dientes por la quinta vez en la ultima hora accidentalmente chasquee la lengua y respiré profundo, casi instantáneamente sentí sus ojos sobre mí.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó.

Miré abajo y ahí estaba su estúpida mueca, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de mí? Maldición.

Asentí "Si, todo está genial" Respondí secamente aunque estaba seguro de aunque tenía mi rostro ceñudo porque el alzó una ceja suspicazmente.

"¡Ay por favor!" Rio "¿En serio crees que puedes mentirme a mí? Me estas ofendiendo"

_¿Ah sí? ¿Sr. Ideas brillante? Pues déjame que te diga donde puedes meterte esa sonrisa de… _

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada Derek ¿De acuerdo?" Respondí con enojo ¡Mierda lo arruine!

"¿Ves? Sabía que algo te pasaba, ¿ahora vas a decírmelo? ¿Estas teniendo problemas de creatividad?"

"Lo estas disfrutando, ¿no es así?" Respondí más ásperamente de lo que pretendía.

"Stiles por favor, ¿en serio crees que soy capaz de alegrarme de que tengas problemas?"

Aguanté la respiración, ¡Cielos tenía razón! ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de él? "No es la gran cosa, es solo un estúpido guion"

"Para ti es más que solo eso y lo sabes" Sonrió.

¡Oh Diablos esa sonrisa! Me conocía mejor que nadie y ¡Sí! Ahora yo también estaba sonriendo como idiota, ¡Él tenía razón! Yo siempre tenía que hacer todo perfecto, para mí todo siempre era una competencia y yo odiaba perder.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Indagué esperando que se olvidara de mi pobre guion.

"¿Que hay conmigo?" Dijo no entendiendo a donde queria llegar.

"¿Que estas escribiendo? Suena como el proximo gran exito de Aaron Seltzer" Bromeé.

Me asesinó con la mirada.

"Es solo algo de comedia, no estoy seguro pero no puedo parar de reír con las ideas divertidas que me vienen"

"¿De veras?" Mordí mi labio inferior intrigado "¿Cómo que?"

"¿Recuerdas esa vez que accidentalmente rasgaste tus pantalones en con un escalpelo en la clase de biología y el Sr. Jensen te envió con la enfermera y entonces todos en los pasillos empezaron a tomar fotografías y hasta hicieron un artículo en el periódico escolar?"

Mi rostro enrojeció, ¡Maldición! Había olvidado ese embarazoso día, pensé que ya había dejado atrás ese penoso episodio de mi vida

"¿Acaso crees que gracioso? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo embarazoso que fue para mí?" Solté con enojo y entonces algo hizo clic dentro de mi… estaba escribiendo sobre, ¡ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE MI!

"¿Qué rayos te pasa?" Gruñí "¡No puedes escribir sobre mí!" Me abalancé sobre el en su cama y le arrebaté la laptop mientras intentaba excusarse. "No estoy… _escribiendo_ sobre ti, es solo que había… ciertas cosas graciosas que…"

A la mierda sus excusas, mi completamente humillante niñez estaba escrita en ese texto, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidió escribir sobre esa perturbadora clase de biología?, o sobre esa vez en la que comíamos conos de helado en el centro comercial y el mío cayó del segundo piso y aterrizó en la cabeza de un hombre calvo y… un momento, eso en realidad fue un poco gracioso…. O cuando me convenció de andar en bici en un circuito de carreras y terminé con un pastel de lodo en mi cara… bueno es cierto que la cara que puse ese día era para partirse de risa…. ¡A la mierda! ¡Era una violación de mi privacidad! ¡Me sentía expuesto!

"No eres tú" Intentó calmarme. "Es solo alguien que se te parece solo un poco" Explicó con una suave e inocente sonrisa que casi me hizo olvidar lo enojado que estaba con él.

Seguí leyendo y ¡de acuerdo! Todo era sobre MI, no estaba seguro si debía sentirme traicionado o halagado, pero lo cierto es que era un genio, si ya sé que la mayoría de cosas eran terribles recuerdos míos, pero Derek se las ingenió para hacerlos ver divertidos y en realidad no puede evitar reír hasta reventar al menos siete veces y ese apenas era un pequeño borrador, aun había mucho material sobre el cual escribir –Si alguien sabia eso era yo- pero aún no estaba seguro si lo dejaría presentarlo al final.

"Debería demandarte" Bromeé cuando le devolví su laptop.

Torció los ojos con una divertida expresión en el rostro, "De acuerdo, ahora déjame ver el tuyo" Me pidió cuando volví a mi cama.

Salte sobre el antes de que tuviera oportunidad de clavar sus garras en mi computadora "No está listo" Dije con desasosiego.

"Está bien, solo tengo curiosidad por qué cosa estás haciendo" Replicó con ojos codiciosos "Ya llevo demasiado tiempo observando, quiero saber ahora"

_¿En serio?_

"Está bien" Me di por vencido y lo deje leer mi guion.

Derek estuvo leyendo por veinte minutos las escasas doce páginas que logré escribir desde el jueves, me costaba descifrar que pensaba mientras leía, tenía sus pobladas cejas arrugadas y sus centellantes ojos de ese azul eléctrico y suspicaz no me decían nada de que podía estar pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Cuando acabó silbó, ¿Acaso era bueno?

"Me gusta el concepto, pero la historia aún está en un estado muy primitivo" Dijo con esa autosuficiente y molesta vocecilla que yo tanto odiaba.

"Lo sé, por eso no quería que lo leyeras aun"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de que piensas hacer con el personaje principal para el final?"

"Quiero que se dé cuenta que está loca"

Se rascó la cabeza pensativamente, incluso algo tan simple como eso se veía de una forma totalmente distinta ahora que sus brazos estaban hinchados como globos.

"¿Qué tal si agregas algunos elementos paranormales?"

Bufé. "¿Ah sí?" Dije sarcásticamente.

"Lo digo en serio, hazla creer que está viendo y sintiendo cosas, que algo no está bien a su alrededor cuando en realidad todo está pasando dentro de su cabeza… y… y al final…"

"Hacer que entienda que todo fue su culpa desde el principio, que se volvió loca por algo horrible que hizo" Termine por él y entonces comprendí la grandiosa idea que en realidad era.

"¡Cielos Derek Gracias!" Dije agradecido "¿Cuándo empezaste a tener ideas tan geniales?"

"Aprendí del mejor" Sonrió galantemente y mi corazón se detuvo, ¡Santo cielo Derek ser tan dulce a veces!

Sonreí también y volví a mi cama, por un segundo me había olvidado de Kyle y que necesitaba hacer algo para hacer que lo despidieran, no me importaba porque tenía mucho que escribir, todo lo demás podía esperar.

….

Era martes por la tarde, Jim salió de su auto y echó un vistazo a la entrada de la clínica odontológica que se encontraba cerca de su casa, estaba algo aburrido y era tiempo de un chequeo así que decidió acercarse. Bajo circunstancias normales habría ido a la clínica de Janet, ella era una amiga íntima de su madre y era bastante genial, pero su clínica estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, para ser más específico cerca de Oakwood y Jim no estaba de humor para conducir hasta allí. Abrió la puerta y se acercó a la recepcionista, era una mujer alta cerca de los treinta quien chequeó su nombre en el sistema y le pidió que esperase por su turno en la sala de espera. Se sentó en una silla bastante incomoda frente a ella, a su lado un par de ancianas hablaban de los dolores que tenía a causa de la edad. Jim tomó una revista de la mesa a su izquierda y la abrió. Mientras leía encendió el reproductor de música de su teléfono móvil y se recostó de la pared. La puerta se abrió y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver dos figuras apresurándose hacia la recepción, una de ellas siendo prácticamente arrastrada por la otra. Se enfocó en la revista de moda y luego metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó la cámara que le di y la ojeo un rato. No podía creer que en serio había considerado aplicar en Oakwood, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza en ese momento? No estaba seguro. La canción que estaba escuchando acabó y a través de las almohadillas de sus audífonos pudo escuchar la discusión que llevaba lugar frente a él. Las dos personas que llegaron después seguían tras el mostrador, escuchó un llanto agudo y subió la mirada.

"Lo necesitas, por favor cálmate" Trató de apaciguar los gimoteos una voz familiar.

El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco, miró más arriba e incluso cuando el chico estaba de espaldas a él Jim pudo reconocerlo. Era Jack.

"Lo siento pero no podemos tratarla"

"Por favor tiene mucho dolor" La voz de Jack suplicó. "Prometo que se va a calmar"

"Lo siento, eso no depende de mí" La recepcionista dijo avergonzada.

"You need it, please calm down" Tried to shush the yelps a familiar voice.

Entonces Jim escuchó algo de los murmullos de las ancianitas a su derecha.

"Si creo que es eso"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Estoy segura, puedo ver un lado de su cara desde aquí"

¿De que estaban hablando?

Jim fijo sus ojos en la espalda de Jack y en la chica que desesperadamente trataba de librarse de su agarre mientras sollozaba.

"Cuando llamé esta mañana usted me dijo que la atenderían" Jack reprochó indignado.

"¡Tal vez si usted lograse calmarla!" La recepcionista grito por encima del llanto de la chica que aun intentaba soltarse.

Jim se puso de pie y se les acercó. Aún estaba tras Jack pero ahora tenía una mejor visión de la chica cuya muñeca el capitán del equipo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente. La chica tenía cabello dorado a la altura de los hombres, rostro redondo, nariz y boca pequeños, el puente de la nariz chato y ojos rasgados en las cuencas. Tenía síndrome de Down.

"¡Tuvimos que tomar el tren hasta aquí!" Jack dijo con enojo, aun cuando estaba enfadado de algún modo de las ingeniaba para sonar agradable, era bastante gracioso de hecho.

La chica dejó de llorar y observó a Jim con recelo.

"De veras lo siento"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Jim preguntó casualmente.

Jack se giró sobre sus talones. "¡James!" Dijo atónito "¿Que estabas haciendo aquí?"

"Comprando Crack, ¿tú que crees?" Replicó antipáticamente.

La chica empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"Annie cálmate" Jack suplicó.

"Lo siento pero voy a tener que pedirles que se retiren" La recepcionista dijo un tanto inerte.

Un sabor amargo subió hasta la garganta de Jim, "¿Estás diciendo que ella no puede venir aquí por su condición?" Soltó asesinando a la mujer con la mirada. Pudo escuchar más murmullos a sus espaldas.

"Eso… no, nunca dije eso" La mujer trató de excusarse.

"Quiero ir al salón de videojuegos Jack, prometiste que me llevarías"

"Luego Annie" Jack dijo con frustración en la voz.

Una puerta se abrió a la izquierda y una mujer llevando una bata médica mostró su cara a través del espacio que se abrió "¿Ocurre algo Gwen?"

La recepcionista dio un respingo y en cuestión de segundo era tan pálida como la pared a sus espaldas. "No señora"

"De hecho si pasa algo" Jim gruñó "Esta mujer aquí, no quiere recibir a mi amiga por su condición"

"¿Qué? Lo siento…" La doctora empezó avergonzada.

"Eso no es cierto, yo solo…"

"Nos pidió que nos marcháramos" Jack agregó.

La mujer salió y se les acercó con ojos como platos, "Siento mucho este malentendido" Se disculpó. "Gwen por favor guía a la señorita…"

"Whittemore"

"A la señora Whittemore hasta mi consultorio mientras yo…"

"No se preocupe, ya nos íbamos" Jim soltó con desprecio aunque no estaba seguro si Jack lo seguiría. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Tan pronto como salió de la clínica, fijo la cámara a su camiseta aun no seguro del por qué. Cuando se viró Jack y Annie estaban tras él.

"Entonces… tu eres Annie ¿Cierto?" Preguntó casualmente.

La chica lo miró con desconfianza y entonces asintió.

"Y ¿te gusta el salón de videojuegos?" Continuó.

Annie asintió de nuevo.

"Eso es genial porqué justo me dieron ganas de ir ahora y… no quiero ir solo Annie, ¿Jugarías conmigo?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"No podemos, tenemos que encontrar un…" Jack empezó.

Jim alzó la mano para callarlo.

"¿Podemos Jack podemos?" Annie indagó con ojos brillantes. "¡Por favor!"

"Annie tenemos que…"

Jim se giró hacia él y le hizo señas con los ojos.

"Está bien" El capitán del equipo de soccer suspiró derrotado.

"¡Genial!" La chica gritó con entusiasmo.

Jim los guio hasta su auto y se subieron, mientras Annie estaba fijándose el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento trasero Jack frunció el ceño.

"Tengo una amiga que puede ayudar" Jim murmuró y encendió el motor.

"Annie ¿te gusta Katy Perry?" Sugirió.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¡La amo!" Annie replicó desde el asiento trasero, Jim rio y presionó el botón de reproducción de su estéreo para no escuchar las quejas de Jack sobre él, mientras Jim conducía hasta la sala de juegos más cercana en su GPS.

Había un lugar cerca de la clínica de Janet al otro lado de la ciudad así que Jim pensó que sería perfecto para ellos. Bajaron del auto y fueron directo a los juegos. Annie y Jim tomaron un par de escopetas de plástico y empezaron a matar zombis dentro de la abarrotada sala de juegos. Mientras jugaban Annie y Jim hablaron un poco, era la hermana menor de Jack, tenía trece años y una caries en una de sus muelas, no quería ir con el doctor porque todos eran aterradores como los zombis que estaban exterminando. Le gustaba Katy Perry y odiaba a Lady Gaga y Jim no podía parar de reír lo cual era algo malo porque cerró los ojos y de algún modo Annie se las arregló para marcar el doble de puntos que él en cuestión de segundos, Annie amaba Harry Potter pero tenía que ver las películas en casa de su amiga Brittany porque su mamá pensaba que era maligno.

Despues de matar un montón de zombis y ganar un par de carreras en motocicleta Jim decidió tomar un descanso y le compró un batido.

"Es de fresa, ¿Cómo supiste que era mi favorito?" Preguntó la chica sonriendo felizmente en la mesa que encontraron vacía.

Jack soltó un bufido algo divertido y torció la mirada.

"Hey Annie" Jim empezó pensativo "Estaba pensando… necesito visitar una amiga justo ahora y pensé que tal vez podrías acompañarme"

"¿Es agradable?" Annie arqueó una ceja con cierta sospecha.

"Por supuesto" Jim afirmó "De hecho solía jugar Zombi Rush conmigo cuando estaba pequeño"

"¡Estas mintiendo!" Acusó entre risas. "El juego no es tan viejo"

"¿Estas llamándome anciano?" Jim pretendió ofenderse profundamente. "Me atrapaste" Río.

"Como sea, ¿crees que podríamos ir a verla un rato?"

"Es una doctora, ¿no es así?" Dijo ella frunciendo los labios y entrecerrando los ojos.

Jim mordisqueó su labio inferior, _piensa perra, ¡Piensa! _"Si, pero es una doctora buena"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Es mi amiga, es muy amable y buena con todos, no como la bruja de la otra clínica"

"Puede ayudarte con el dolor" Jack sugirió.

Annie se rascó la cabeza mientras los observaba a ambos pensativamente.

"Y luego podríamos ir por unos conos de helado para que nos salgan más caries" Se mofó el muchacho.

"Está bien" Se rindió "Pero tienes que prometerme que no me va a doler" Dijo con desconfianza en la voz.

"No dolerá" Afirmó este asintiendo.

"Ni un poco" Jack concordó con él y luego torpemente le susurró un gracias a Jim.

….

Bueno… martes por la tarde, mi plan estaba listo y estábamos a punto de ejecutarlo. Estaba con Liam y Tim en el auto de este último. Ya que Tim había hecho su buena acción por su gemelo –no me preguntes a cual, porque no lograba diferenciarlos- Accedió a ayudarme con mi idea. Era simple, como ya te había comentado con anterioridad haría que despidieran a Kyle. Bueno exactamente, iba a meterlo en problemas y luego iba a salvarlo. De ese modo creería que me tendría en sus manos cuando en realidad era totalmente lo contrario.

Liam tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la pizzería, decidimos hacerlo a las cuatro y así asegurarnos de que el local no estuviera tan abarrotado de ese modo Kyle tendría oportunidad de caer en nuestra trampa. Ya que había una posibilidad de que fuese Kyle quien cogiera la llamada pensamos que lo mejor sería que Liam estuviera al teléfono mientras Tim y yo revisábamos el mapa en mi laptop.

Liam pidió treinta pizzas extra grandes, una con solo piña, cinco sin anchoas, diez con doble salami, seis sin queso y ocho vegetarianas. Tuvimos que cubrirnos la boca mientras Liam ordenaba para evitar partirnos de risa y arruinarlo todo. La guinda en el pastel fue la dirección, si ya sé que es una broma bastante sencilla, estaba atravesando una crisis creativa desde lo del guion gracias a Dios y a Derek ya el guion estaba terminado. Nos inventamos una dirección pero no una simple, buscamos en el mapa por el punto más alejado en la ciudad. Escribimos en un trozo de papel una dirección casi real y se la dimos a Liam para que la leyera para quien fuera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea.

Dije casi real porque el vecindario y la calle en realidad existían pero el número de la casa no, por lo que Kyle iría a entregar aquella cantidad de pizzas a un lugar que sería incapaz de encontrar, ¡Era perfecto! Por supuesto ese no era todo el plan, aun teníamos un par de ideas bajo la manga.

Vimos a Kyle cargar las pizzas en el auto y luego condujimos hasta el callejón detrás de la pizzería mientras esperábamos, calculamos el tiempo que le llevaría conducir hasta allí, mientras hablamos un poco hacer de cómo habían estado sus días e hicimos un video para el proyecto explicando nuestro plan y como salvaría a Kyle al final, lo cual eran malas noticias para mi cuenta bancaria, estaba planeando en cambiar mi cámara en octubre pero tendría que esperar un poco más, pero no importaba porque si todo salía bien esa noche tendría a Kyle a mis pies.

Cuando estuvimos seguros de que Kyle estaba volviéndose loco intentando encontrar la casa fantasma llamamos de vuelta. Bueno en realidad Liam lo hizo, estaba tan feliz de lo buen mentiroso que era, podría haberlo nominado al mejor hijo de perra porque hizo la llamada y entonces empezó a gritarle a la mujer que cogió la llamada, diciéndole cuan enojado estaba porque la pizza aún no había llegado. Cortamos la llamada y esperamos otros cinco minutos, entonces llamamos de nuevo y dijo que vio a este chico en el auto con treinta pizzas en el asiento trasero, también dijo que salimos de casa haciéndole señas pero simplemente se marchó. Dijo que Kyle era un chico irresponsable que no se preocupaba por sus clientes, que solíamos comprarles pizza a menudo pero que ahora tendríamos que encontrar un nuevo lugar donde comprarlas y que por supuesto les daríamos menos de una estrella en nuestra clasificación en la lista de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Cortamos la llamada iracundamente y sentí algo de pena por la pobre mujer que tuvo que escuchar todas esas sandeces. ¡Demonios! no sabía que Liam podía ser tan perra cuando se lo proponía, si esa no hubiese sido mi idea me habría creído toda la basura que le grito al pobre teléfono. Despues de esa demostración crueldad desmedida salí del auto y fui a la tienda junto a la pizzería y pretendí que estaba comprando algunas sodas –iba a necesitarlas de todos modos- mientras esperaba por el auto de Kyle a que hiciera aparición. Cuando el auto se detuvo me apresuré a pagar por las bebidas y corrí de vuelta al auto para dejarlas allí, ajusté la cámara en mi camiseta, chequeé mi cabello en el espejo retrovisor y troté hasta la pizzería.

Abrí la puerta principal y todo estaba sorpresivamente tranquilo, todos los clientes estaban en sus mesas comiendo pacíficamente mientras hablaban de sus interesantes vidas –sí, seguro- Fui tras el mostrador pero estaba… VACIO. ¡GENIAL!

"¡Kyle!" Grité inocentemente desde el mostrador.

"¡Kyle!" Llamé de nuevo.

No hubo respuesta… así que decidí traspasar el mostrador, podía sentir los ojos del resto de los clientes en la parte trasera de mi cuello pero los ignoré. Entonces giré en la esquina de la pared y terminé en la cocina, hacía mucho calor. Me escondí tras la pared y escuché la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar frente al horno.

"No Kyle… No quiero…" Una mujer regordeta chillaba histéricamente.

"Ese hombre me llamó al menos diez veces diciéndome que estaba justo frente a ti, llamándote y que no le prestaste atención"

¡Mentirosa! Solo llamamos dos veces.

"Caroline…" Kyle intentó hablar.

"¿Que vamos a hacer con todas esas pizzas? ¿Tienes alguna idea de la enorme pérdida?"

"Podemos venderlas" Kyle sugirió por lo bajo, desde mi punto de vista pude ver su cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

"¡No podemos! ¿Acaso viste la orden? Tienen un gusto retorcido, tal vez podamos deshacernos de seis tal vez diez… pero ¿y el resto?" Vaya el rostro de Caroline estaba tan rojo que fácilmente podrían haber usado su cabeza en la salsa.

"¡El dinero saldrá de tu sueldo!"

¡Rayos! Sabía que esto pasaría y también sabía que Kyle era un hijo de perra pero… Ahora no podía evitar sentir lastima por él. Lo planee de este modo… aun así… Salí de mi escondite.

"¡Hola!" Dije felizmente a sus espaldas.

El rostro obeso de Carolina se movió casi al instante hacia mi.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Demandó.

Retrocedí un poco, repentinamente empezó a parecer mas un toro que una mujer.

"Vine a comprar algunas pizzas pero… nadie me atendí así que entré"

La mujer se giró sobre sus talones probablemente para cambiar su expresión y tomé la oportunidad para hacerle señas a Kyle de que me siguiera en mi plan.

"Lo siento, estábamos ocupados" La mujer se excusó ahora con una sonrisa nueva en su rostro enrojecido. "Pero no puedes estar aquí"

"Si, lo siento, es solo que estoy algo apurado, estoy dando una fiesta y necesito veinticinco pizzas y ¡Por favor! Dígame que puede entregarlas antes de las seis, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho pero…"

"¡Si!" Caroline replicó emocionada casi dando saltitos de alegría.

"De hecho tenemos algunas listas aunque tienen algunos ingredientes que…"

"No importa, ¡Ayúdeme por favor! ¡Me olvidé de la comida antes de la fiesta y ahora no tengo nada que ofrecer a mis amigos!"

"¡Perfecto!" Sonia y yo fingí también una sonrisa.

Kyle seguía en medio boquiabierto.

"Si compras las treinta recibes un descuento especial" Me tentó.

"¿De veras?" Dije con entusiasmo por ¡Mi buena suerte! ¡Mierda no podía creer que en serio estaba haciendo todo eso por ese idiota! "Entonces supongo que llevaré las treinta"

"Sígueme cariño, luego nuestro repartidor te llevare junto con las pizzas a donde quieras" Dijo con voz melosa.

Le di mi tarjeta con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba llorando ¡Que plan más estúpido! Entonces seguí a Kyle afuera y me subí al asiento del copiloto, allí pude sentir el salado aroma y el calor de las treinta pizzas que acababa de comprar. Kyle se subió y resopló, lo observé y noté lo enojado que estaba. Sus manos temblaban y no necesitaba estar en sus zapatos para saber que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue todo eso?" Me preguntó con voz ronca.

"Yo… estaba aburrido en mi dormitorio así que vine a verte y lo siento, creo que sin querer escuche la discusión que estaban teniendo y… bueno ya conoces el resto" fingí sentirme avergonzado.

"Pero Stily… ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer con treinta pizzas?" Dijo atónito.

"Ehm… ¿engordar?" Dije incómodamente.

Se echó a reír, pero era algo un poco perturbador, sus manos seguían temblando aun cuando ahora estaban sujetando fuertemente el volante.

"Bueno, podría llevarte al gimnasio conmigo" Sugirió sin mirarme.

"Oh vamos, tu sabes lo mucho que apesto en esas cosas" Dije recordando la primera vez que nos vimos.

"No… tu no… es solo que… necesitas alguien que te ayude, no puedes ir solo a un gimnasio eso es todo"

"No lo sé…."

"¡Vamos! Sera divertido, tu y yo pasando el rato, solo necesito que Caroline encuentre un nuevo repartidor y entonces empezaremos tu entrenamiento"

Mi entrenamiento, que gracioso sonaba eso.

"Me lo pensaré"

Encendió el auto un poco más calmado ahora y empezó a conducir hasta mi dormitorio, por supuesto estaba a tan solo dos calles de distancia por lo que no fue un viaje largo, cuando se detuvo no salió del auto, en cambio se giró hacia mí, sus ojos almendra brillaban con la luz de los faroles a mis espaldas.

"Te lo voy a pagar" Dijo avergonzado.

"No te preocupes por eso, habrías hecho lo mismo por mi" Dije con una sonrisa ligera y entonces tuve un déjà vu, recordé haber dicho esas mismas palabras para Isaac hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás. "Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer más tarde?" Escuché que un chico súper genial está dando una fiesta y que habrá mucha pizza" Bromeé.

Soltó una carcajada y luego suspiró. "Tengo el turno de la noche hoy" Se lamentó "Y… aún tengo que trabajar en ese estúpido guion"

"¿Aun no lo has acabado?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad aún no he podido empezarlo. No sé qué me pasa… entre las clases y el trabajo y todo lo demás… ¡Dios! Mi vida es un desastre, no voy a ser capaz de escribirlo esta noche, ni siquiera tengo idea sobre que escribir"

Algo se retorció dentro de mí, ¡CIELOS! Luego me odiaría a mí mismo pero… "Creo que puedo ayudar" tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de haberlas dicho.

"¿Cómo?"

"Espera aquí" Dije bajando del auto y corriendo a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta y me apresuré a tomar el guion ya impreso que reposaba sobre mi escritorio, luego volví al auto y se lo entregué.

"Tendrás que cambiar mi nombre por el tuyo por supuesto" Bromeé.

"Stily… ¡No!" Dijo en shock, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que podrían haber saltado fácilmente de su cabeza. "No puedo tomarlo, tu trabajaste duro en esto"

"No lo hice" Mentí "Ya me conoces, soy un fuente de ideas geniales"

Río un momento y entonces salió del auto y empezó a sacar las pizzas, lo ayude con algunas y mientras nos acercábamos a mi dormitorio una idea pasó por mi mente y empezó a tocar las puestas de mis vecinos.

"De acuerdo todo el mundo ¡Pizza gratis para todos! Traigan sus traseros aquí antes de que me arrepienta" Vociferé en el corredor. Algunas puertas se abrieron y todos empezaron a mirarme como si estuviera loco pero entonces Kyle empezó a entregar las pizzas y en cuestión de tiempo una espesa multitud empezó a ovacionarme como si fuese el capitán de algún equipo o algo por el estilo.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron y nos dejaron a solas en el corredor tomé las cinco pizzas restantes en el auto y me despedí de Kyle para dirigirme a mi dormitorio, con mi mano libre tomé mi teléfono móvil y empecé a escribir a las perras para que nos encontrásemos en mi habitación.

"Stily espera" Kyle dijo a mi espalda mientras me alejaba.

Giré el cuello y allí estaba el justo detrás de mí.

"¿Qué?" Indagué.

Kyle lanzo sus brazos a mi cuello y nos presionó a las pizzas y a mi contra su pecho, me quedé de piedra asombrado por lo que estaba pasando. Kyle estaba abrazándome en medio del campus mientras la gente pasaba y no pude evitar sentirme algo avergonzado e nervioso y… todo lo que pude hacer fue darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

"Gracias" Murmuró.

Cerré los ojos y nos separamos.

"Te veo mañana" Dijo alegremente y entonces se marchó, dejándome allí aguantando las pizzas, mi teléfono y la respiración.

….

Janet era una mujer agradable, Jim sabía que trataría a Annie adecuadamente y de hecho la chica y Jack salieron de la clínica riendo, lo cual sorprendió a Jim mientras esperaba fuera del auto.

"Gracias" Dijo Jack cuando se le unieron.

"No hay de que" Jim replicó fríamente.

"Quiero… volver… Janet es gracioooosa" Annie dijo luchando con la anestesia.

"Genial, podemos volver cuando quieras"

"De hecho, me dio su número así puedo llamarla venir cuando lo necesite" Dijo Jack con una leve sonrisa. "Bueno, despídete de James Annie tenemos que tomar el tren"

"¡No! Le prometí a Annie que la llevaría a por unos helados ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, me gustaría comer helado" La chica afirmó con júbilo.

Jack torció la mirada y subió al puesto del copiloto.

Annie ocupó su lugar en el asiento trasero, Jim condujo hasta la heladería más cercana y volvió con tres conos y entonces empezó a conducir hasta el hogar de los hermanos. A mitad de camino Jim pudo escuchar los leves ronquidos de Annie en el asiento trasero, sonrió en sus adentros. Jack miró atrás y luego Jim sintió sus ojos sobre él.

"No tenías por qué hacerlo" Afirmó con algo de dureza.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Hacer todo lo que hiciste, llevarla al salón de juegos y luego con Janet"

"¿Por qué no? Me gusta Annie es bastante genial" Jim replicó casualmente con sus ojos aun fijos en la carretera.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Jack se preparaba para replicarle pero luego se arrepintió.

"¡Oh! ¿Crees que estaba pretendiendo que me agradaba solo porque tiene síndrome de Down?"

"No es solo que…"

"¿Sabes qué? Por gente como tu es que las cosas nunca se van a poder normalizar para ellos"

"¿Gente como yo?" La voz de Jack se escuchaba ofendida.

"Gente que piensa que cuando eres amigo de alguien con Down es porque sientes lastima por ellos, ¿Adivina qué? Tu hermana es genial con Down o sin él, ¿Acaso no lo ves? No tienes ni puta idea de lo que se siente ser discriminado, incluso cuando la gente es demasiado amable están discriminando, ellos no quieren eso, ellos quieren tener una vida normal, tener los mismos derechos y sus ideas tomadas en consideración, ¿Es eso pedir demasiado? Y si llamé a Garret tonto, pero no fue de mala manera, los chicos en el equipo se dicen cosas peores entre si y nadie se atreve a bromear con el de ese modo por lo que es ESO es discriminación"

_¡Maldición!_ Jim estaba muy enojado con Jack después de lo que escucho en los vestidores pero ¡Ahora! Ahora podía sentir su sangre evaporarse en sus venas, ¡Era un imbécil!

"Lo siento, yo solo… no pensé que tu…"

"Pensaste mal"

"Sabes mucho sobre el tema" Jack agregó pensativamente.

_No tienes ni idea _"Yo… era el saco de boxeo del equipo de futbol en secundaria"

"Lo siento" Jack dijo bajando la cabeza.

"No lo hagas, yo no lo siento, yo no era un perdedor como ellos creían, me vengué" Afirmó con una sonrisa macabra.

"¿Qué les hiciste?" Jack dijo entre risas.

"Mientras menos sepas mejor"

Entonces se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos que duro casi hasta que llegaron al vecindario de Jack. Cuando Jim estaba tomando la curva para dejarlos en casa Jack hablo de nuevo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Adelante"

"¿Por qué me pediste que te dejara unirte al equipo si te ibas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente?"

_Mierda_

"No lo sé, supongo que el soccer no es lo mío" Evadió la pregunta.

"No tiene sentido" Jack continuó.

"No lo sé, supongo que solo soy….un niño malcriado pero no te preocupes estoy seguro de que pronto me encontraran un reemplazo"

Jim detuvo el auto y quitó el seguro de las puertas.

"Nos escuchaste…" Jack casi lo acusó.

"Buenas noches Jackie" Dijo Jim secamente.

"Mira James lo siento… yo solo… te juzgué mal"

"¡No! ¡Me juzgaste bien! Solo soy un niño estúpido con más dinero que cerebro, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a comprarme amigos nuevos"

"Lo siento ¿Esta bien? De veras lo siento, solo me asuste un poco por lo de la noche de póker y… no sé...solo…pensé que eras otro tipo de persona pero… hoy vi al verdadero tu"

Jim torció los ojos con aburrimiento "No me importa, ustedes se lo pierden"

"Te lo voy a compensar"

"En serio no me importa Jackie"

"Lo haré, sé que no eres el mejor jugador, pero yo puedo enseñarte"

"¡NO!" Jim replicó obstinadamente.

"Si, te voy a enseñar y vas a mejorar ¡y vamos a clasificar en el campeonato!

Jim suspiró con pesadez, ¿Qué tenía que hacer para hacerle entender que no le interesaba su estúpido juego?

"¿Y?"

"¿Y Qué?"

"¿Te veré en el próximo entrenamiento?"

"No"

"Practicaremos…"

"¡No!"

"Despues del entrenamiento, solo nosotros, horas extras para convertirte en un buen jugador"

"Jack no voy a ir" Jim afirmó.

Jack abrió la puerta y bajó del auto, se dirigió a la parte trasera y cargó a Annie con sus enormes brazos.

"Te veré en la práctica" Terminó con una sonrisa de medio lado y se marchó.

Jim maldijo para sus adentros sobre lo testarudo que ese idiota podía ser algunas veces, luego chequeó su teléfono y leyó el texto que le envié.

….

Tocaron la puerta una última vez y la abrí para Jim.

"¿Desde cuándo tocas para entrar?" Bufé.

"Desde que no se si te voy a encontrar teniendo sexo ¡Ah! No espera aun eres virgen"

_Perra. _

"¡Hola perra!" El resto de los chicos saludó a Jim cuando entró.

Jim saludó al resto y entonces todos nos sentamos en el medio de la habitación para ver los videos de esos días, aún tenía en mente que me había quedado sin guion para presentar el día siguiente pero no importaba, ya se me ocurriría algo, siempre se me ocurría algo.

"Entonces ¿Qué se supone que es esto?" Jim preguntó un tanto perdido.

"Una fiesta de pizza" Rompí a reír y entonces me acerqué a mi cama para abrir las cajas.

Todos se pusieron de pie tomaron una rebanada, nos sentamos de nuevo en el suelo mirando como Caroline le gritaba a Kyle y luego como se inclinaba para abrazarme fuertemente.

"Todos de pie" Dije mandonamente cuando el video se detuvo.

Todos los hicimos y alzamos nuestros trozos de pizza "Por el proyecto" Empecé.

"Por el proyecto" Todos, incluso Jim, repitieron.

Di una probada a mi pizza con trocitos de piña, lo saboreé detenidamente y me supo a… me supo a victoria.


	6. Chapter 6

TACONES ALTOS

La primera etapa de mi plan estaba completa. Kyle creía que me preocupaba por él y de hecho había dicho que quería verme al día siguiente, incluso se veía entusiasmado con la idea. Fue un momento glorioso y debo admitir que luego de que las perras se marcharan esa noche no pude evitar ver su cara cuando le da el guion una y otra vez en mi laptop mientras Derek roncaba sonoramente al otro lado de la habitación. Había algo en un sus ojos que me decía que ya no había vuelta atrás para él. Ese curioso brillo en sus ojos como si estuviese mirando a un fantasma, estaba pálido y aun así sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba en una tímida sonrisa.

Esa noche soñé con Kyle, no estoy seguro de que iba el sueño pero su esencia me acompañó y permaneció conmigo toda la noche e incluso un par de horas luego esa mañana. Aunque despareció tan pronto como me lave la cara en el baño poco después. Ese largo y reconfortante sueño que me hizo percatarme de que estaba acostumbrándome a tener a Kyle cerca y no podía permitirlo, así que, aun cuando quería ver mi guion una última vez antes de que él se lo entregase a Julia, la idea de hacerlo ya no podía estar en mis planes.

Le dije a las perras que se alejaran de ellos por un tiempo después de que la buena acción plantara su semilla en el corazón de su objetivo, y habría sido traición ver a Kyle después de ganar su confianza, si queríamos ganar la guerra necesitábamos ser cuidadosos y avanzar lenta pero inteligentemente

Me pasé la mitad de mis clases ese día tratando de pensar en que excusa le daría a Kyle por mi repentina ausencia. De hecho tuve que arrebatarle a Derek su cuaderno de notas un par de veces para copiar los apuntes que me había perdido por estar soñando despierto con el proyecto. Era duro algunas veces, muchos dirían que estaba perdiendo la cabeza y no podía culparlos. Por las mañanas siempre me hallaba a mí mismo imaginando lugares en los cuales poner nuevas cámaras para tomar tantos ángulos como fuesen posibles y nuevas locaciones para mis encuentros con Kyle. Por las tardes pensaba en el video ya terminado y en el momento de presentarlo en la clase del señor Perry para la nota final. Y por las noches pensaba en qué hacer con el video después de que terminara el año, y la misma idea siempre venía a mi cabeza una y otra vez. Quería subirlo a YouTube y enviarle el enlace a Isaac del mismo modo en que el hizo conmigo, daría todas mis ahorros en pizzas por ver su cara mientras veía el video, y la de Kyle también, después de todo ese imbécil creía que me tenía en la bolsa.

Pero no estaba loco, solo apasionado. Yo veía más allá y me estaba preparando para cualquier situación que pudiese aparecer en nuestro camino para usarla en nuestra ventaja. Mis proyectos eran mi vida y les dedicaba todo mi tiempo libre, hacia lo que fuese necesario por el bien de mi arte.

Ese miércoles después de clases estaba muriendo por saber que había pasado con Jim, aunque aún no estaba confirmado si estaba de vuelta en el proyecto o no, tenía una buena sensación al respecto. Aún no había visto su último video pero me comentó un poco acerca de Jack teniendo una hermana y de haberse encontrado en una clínica mientras yo estaba ocupado con mi broma de la pizza. Habría visto el video pero no podía concentrarme, seguía pensando en la idea de perder un día del taller de escritura y me sentía enfermo, pero no podía ver a Kyle ¡Aun no!

….

Apretó sus calcetines y ató sus cordones. Mientras bajaba del auto los intensos rayos solares quemaban sus pupilas. Entró en el campo de juego sintiendo el suave césped bajo sus pies y el corazón en la punta de los dedos.

_Esta es una idea estúpida. _

La mayor parte del equipo estaba de espaldas formando un círculo que rodeaba a un hombre alto y de contextura gruesa. Todos excepto Jack quien giró el cuello hacia el tan pronto como entró en el campo de juego.

Le hizo señas a Jim de que se acercara mientras este torcía los ojos. No estaba seguro de que rayos hacia allí.

Jack le dio una palmada en la espalda al hombre en el centro del círculo y cuando este giró la cabeza Jack apuntó directamente a Jim con su dedo índice y Jim inmediatamente se sintió expuesto. Por un segundo estaba de vuelta en la escuela secundaria y el capitán del equipo de football lo apuntaba y el resto del equipo lo perseguía por los corredores.

De vuelta en el mundo real las cosas no eran tan malas como solían serlo, sin embargo a nadie parecía importarle que estaba de vuelta, excepto por Jack por supuesto y también recibió a lo lejos un saludo aprobatorio de parte de Kyle y un saludo de Garret.

"Aquí estas" Jack dijo y entonces sonrió galantemente.

"¿Tu eres el desertor?" Dijo la profunda voz del entrenador.

Era el hombre de pie en el centro del círculo, como ya te había dicho antes era un hombre alto de piel oscura, un grueso bigote y una ¡GRANDE Y GORDA BARRIGA! Jim hizo lo mejor que pudo para ahogar una carcajada, ¿Por qué los entrenadores siempre tenían que ser obesos? ¿Acaso era una especie de regla? Esa era la razón por la que eran unos perdedores, por culpa de esos sistemas jerárquicos.

"No soy un desertor" Jim soltó sintiendo sus orejas arder. Nadie lo llamaba gallina en su cara, le importaba una mierda ese hombre y su estúpido equipo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración condimentada con montones de comentarios sarcásticos sobre comida rápida y traseros gordos la mano de Jack apretó el hombro de Jim y presionó el lado de su cuerpo contra él. El aire escapó de los pulmones de Jim mientras jadeaba. Al parecer Jack había leído su mente porque dijo:

"Estaba enfermo" Afirmó el capitán del equipo. "¿Cierto James?"

Jim asintió sintiendo la urgencia de darle un codazo en a Jack en el estómago. Fue entonces cuando lo notó, el equipo…estaba…más grande. Ya no solo estaban los imbéciles de siempre mirándolo con recelo porque…había nuevos imbéciles en el equipo. Uno era un chico de piel bronceada con nariz ganchuda y rostro pecoso, y el otro era un larguirucho chico con ojos oscuros y con cabello rizado color azabache, quien en ese instante observaba a Jim con curiosidad como si tuviese un simio gigante sacando pulgas de su cabeza. Jim entrecerró los ojos y volvió con Jack y el entrenador recobrando el aire.

"¿Dónde está tu horario?" El entrenador dijo mandonamente.

Jim arqueó una ceja, ¿A qué se refería? "Yo no…"

"Tus clases" El hombre dijo ruidosamente, tenía una profunda y molesta voz. "Necesito tu horario para los permisos en los días de juego"

_Oh_ Pensó con aburrimiento, no debía haber venido en primer lugar. "Yo…Ehm… lo olvidé en casa, lo traeré mañana"

El entrenador asintió y entonces subió su silbato y lo acuñó bajo su peludo bigote.

El intenso estallido hizo que Jim hiciera una mueca de dolor, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que haber hecho eso? Ya estaban allí.

"¡Todo el mundo treinta vueltas!"

_Oh ¡Genial! Y yo que pensaba que Jack era Hitler _Pensó malhumorado mientras se unía el resto de los idiotas en una línea mientras corrían alrededor del campo y se seguía preguntando a sí mismo para sus adentros que rayos hacia ahí.

….

Como ya se había hecho costumbre para Derek, llegó a la habitación veinte minutos antes de que la reunión de ese día empezara, estaba todo sudoroso por tanto correr y tenía dibujada en la cara esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad y orgullo que por extrañas razones lo hacía ver encantador.

As now it have become a routine for Derek, he got to the room twenty minutes before that day's meeting started, he was all sweaty for running and that Same stupid smile of superiority or proudness flashed his face making him look somewhat charming.

"Ya sé que estoy retrasado pero…" Empezó ajetreado cavando en sus cajones para coger algo de ropa limpia.

"Necesitas un baño" Terminé por el con una sonrisa burlona.

Torció los ojos y salió disparado fuera de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta a su paso, salí de la cama y la cerré por el mientras lo veía alejarse, ¿En qué diablos estaba metido? Tal vez estaba trabajando en un proyecto documental acerca de gente gay malvada, reí de solo imaginarlo.

Veinte minutos más tarde entró semidesnudo y todo mojado tomando piezas de ropa de aquí y allá hasta que se detuvo repentinamente y torció el cuello hacia mí.

_¡Ay mierda! Mi excusa. _

Tosí.

"¿Acaso no vienes?" Preguntó mientras continuaba vistiéndose.

Desvié la mirada para evitar ver su ahora musculoso y marcado trasero y tosí de nuevo "No…me… siento… bien" Mentí entre jadeos fingidos.

Dejó salir un suspiro y frunció el ceño, hizo a un lado su camiseta y se acercó a mí a paso corto. "¿Quieres ir con un doctor? Yo…"

Oh dulce e inocente Derek, literalmente me sonrojé con solo ver lo protector e ingenuo que podía ser algunas veces, ¿Acaso no había dicho la semana pasada que no podía mentirle? Bueno, parecía que me estaba convirtiendo en un buen actor, o al menos apestaba menos que Kyle.

"No, y vas a llegar tarde" Lo apresuré. "Como de costumbre"

Rio avergonzado y fue a ponerse la camiseta. "¿Estás seguro que vas a estar bien?"

"Si Charles, no me estoy muriendo solo necesito descansar un poco"

Terminó de vestirse y tomó su guion de la mesa.

"Dame tu guion"

_Mierda_ ¡Sí que era molesto! ¡De veras que sí!

"Yo…no…Ehm… lo llevaré en la próxima clase"

"Vamos Stiles, no lo voy a robar, so yo ¿recuerdas?" Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Reviré los ojos, estaba empezando a convertirse en un dolor de cabeza.

"En realidad… olvide imprimirlo" Mentí. Si ¡DE NUEVO!

"¿De veras? Creí haberlo visto a…"

Sacudí la cabeza "No, eso era otra cosa"

Arqueó una ceja sospechosamente "Bueno, imprímelo y yo lo entrego por ti"

¡DIOS!

"No lo creo, va a llevar al menos veinte minutos imprimirlo y tú ya estas cinco minutos tarde"

"¡Mierda!" Dio un respingo y luego miró al reloj en su muñeca "Me tengo que ir"

Cogió sus cosas y fue a la puerta cuando repentinamente una idea pasó por mi cabeza y salté de la cama.

"¡Derek espera!" Chillé a su espalda. Mientras corría rápidamente pasé la mano por la superficie de mi escritorio antes de que terminara de girarse hacia mí.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó mientras se giraba.

Hundí mi cara en su pecho y lo rodeé con mi brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho pegaba la cámara al espacio junto a la cadena de la cremallera de su sweater.

Se encogió de hombros y miró abajo hacia mí con una expresión divertida y un poco preocupada como si yo estuviera loco. "¿Qué fue eso?" Ahogó una carcajada.

"No lo sé" Respondí con una sonrisa. "Por preocuparte por mi"

Soltó una risita leve. "Stiles…"

"Estas retrasado ¿recuerdas?" I recordé y entonces su rostro palideció y salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada más.

….

Jim suspiró con alivio cuando la sesión de entrenamiento acabó, deseaba haberse marchado antes cuando Kyle le pidió al entrenador su permiso para asistir a una clase nocturna. ¡Era tan injusto! ¿Quién tenía clases por las noches? Había algo sospechoso en todo eso, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Solo quería salir de allí tan rápido como fuera posible. Estaba todo sudoroso y sin aliento por tanto correr. Sus pulmones ardían y el sudo corría por su frente como si se tratase de una catarata.

Entró en los vestidores sin mirar a ninguno de los idiotas que se encontraban dentro, sabía lo que estaban pensando, todos estaban enojados porque estaba de vuelta y una parte de él disfrutaba la atención, era la estrella de rock del equipo. La infame estrella de rock, si tan solo fuese un mejor jugador… Dio lo mejor de sí en el juego de esa tarde pero… bueno, este chico nuevo –el de los ojos enormes ojos negros- Aidan era más rápido que una cucaracha siendo perseguida por un gato, y tomó todo el esfuerzo que Jim logró concentrar para mantenerle el paso mientras este pasaba por el resto del equipo con la bola como si fuese un juego de niños. Afortunadamente Kyle estaba en su equipo esa tarde y gallardamente robó la bola del chico nuevo y pateó directo a la portería para terminar el juego.

Cuando Jim tomó sus cosas los vestidores se estaban vaciando. Pasó bastante rato dándole información falsa al entrenador sobre sus clases lo cual fue bastante complicado considerando ya que en realidad no iba a Oakwood, sin embargo aún tenía que traer su horario al día siguiente. ¡Cielos! Las cosas se le estaban complicando bastante en cuestión de horas, debería haberse quedado en casa. ¡No tenía que haber ido allí en primer lugar!

Puso su bolsa sobre el hombro y cuando salió de los vestidores todo estaba negro como un pozo sin fondo, el entrenador probablemente había apagado todas las luces del campo de juego mientras salía y ahora Jim vagaba en la oscuridad, esperando que sus ojos se ajustaran. Mientras se dirigía a la salida a paso acelerado podía sentir que era observado aunque todo lo que podía ver era el oscuro césped a sus pies que crujía con cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó al centro del campo escuchó un estallido similar a un trueno, su corazón dio un vuelco y repentinamente una intensa luz lo encegueció. Jim sacudió la cabeza. El lugar entero estaba iluminado de nuevo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas novato?" La voz de Jack dijo a sus espaldas.

_¿Novato?_

"Me voy Jackie por si no lo has notado" Respondió secamente y resumió su caminata.

"No vas a ninguna parte, tenemos una sesión privada ¿recuerdas?" Jack dijo con entusiasmo a su espalda.

¿Cómo podía seguir tan enérgico después de esa práctica asesina? ¿Acaso nunca se cansaba? Jim torció los ojos, cada célula de su cuerpo le dolía, solo quería darse un baño y descansar un poco.

"Nunca vas a mejorar si no entrenas" Jack puntualizo y ahora Jim podía sentir su voz más cerca. Cuando se giró Jack estaba justo tras el con su molesta sonrisita. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sonreír? ¡Cielos que molesto era!

"Tal vez no quiero ser el mejor jugador del mundo" Jim dijo con voz cansina.

"¡Oh vamos James! Eres competitivo, no soportas la idea de estar abajo"

_Si tan solo supieras _Jim pensó y ahogó una picara risita.

"¡De echo no me importa ser el peor jugador del mundo!" Admitió.

Jack bufó "¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué volviste?" Jack pregunto y entonces empezó a mover sus cejas tontamente. Genial ahora estaba actuando como un niño.

"PTI volví porque…" _Mierda_ pensó cuando no pudo salir con una de sus respuestas sarcásticas. De hecho no estaba seguro de porque había vuelto en primer lugar. Su ritmo cardiaco se disparó y sus mejillas ardieron.

"Porque dijiste que me necesitaban"

Jack asintió. "No podría importarte menos el equipo"

"Volví porque pensé que necesitaban llenar un hueco en el equipo pero ahora que Aidan y Kev se unieron ya no me necesitan"

"Aidan necesita trabajar en sus pies y Kev no pudo parar una bola en todo el día" Jack puntualizó con una mirada dura.

"¡Bueno! Supongo que van a divertirse mucho en las sesiones privadas de entrenamiento" Jim soltó una risita y se giró pero Jack lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo retroceder para encararlo.

"No creo que vayan a necesitar mi ayuda, mejoraran eventualmente, pero tu… necesitas toda la ayuda puedas conseguir"

"No necesito tu ayuda Jackie, ya tienen a los chicos que necesitaban para llenar los espacios vacíos, ahora déjame ir" Gritó pero antes de que pudiera girarse de nuevo la mano de Jack ya estaba apretando su brazo.

"Esto no se trata de Aidan o de Kevin, ¿no lo entiendes? Te quiero en el equipo James, lo digo en serio, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó anoche"

El corazón de Jim saltó en su pecho mientras el desviaba la mirada malhumorado.

"Eres mi amigo y no pienso darme por vencido contigo" Jack afirmó dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Ahora, dame veinte"

Jim quien aún estaba de piedra en el mismo sitio volvió de golpe a la realidad y miró a Jack como si estuviera loco. "¿Veinte que?"

Jack reviró los ojos "Vueltas"

"¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no viste lo mucho que corrí hoy?" Protestó.

"De hecho si vi y no corriste las treinta, solo hiciste diez pero el entrenador no lo notó"

_¡Oh genial! Estabas observándome. _

"¡Ahora al campo! ¡Veinte Novato!" Jack gritó mandonamente y sopló el silbato que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

Jim torció os ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinado? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo ir?"

"¿Qué tal si…?" Jim empezó.

"Mientras más te quejes más tarde saldremos de aquí"

Jim resopló y se dirigió a los límites del campo con la cabeza gacha, no podía creer que en serio lo estaba haciendo. _Estúpido proyecto, ¡estúpido Stily!_

Jack sonó el silbato de nuevo y Jim empezó a trotar.

"Respira con tu nariz y deja salir el aire por la boca" Jack gritó a sus espaldas.

"¿Por qué no estas corriendo tú también?" Jim replicó con enojo.

"¡Yo soy el entrenador aquí!" Jack dijo apuntando al silbato en su mano.

"¿Y qué? ¿Estas planeando tener una barriga tan grande como la del entrenador Jackie?" Jim rio y entonces empezó a toser mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y se tambaleaba.

Le tomó un par de minutos para tomar el control de su respiración de nuevo. Para cuando empezó a sentirse mejor escuchó ruidos sordos a su espalda, y cuando torció el cuello a su izquierda vio a Jack pasando junto a él con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

….

Gracias a Dios Derek trajo la cena después de la reunión de esa noche porque como ya te dije con anterioridad no soy famoso por mis dotes culinarias y para el momento en el que llegó a casa me estaba muriendo de hambre. Comimos los sándwiches de pavo que trajo mientras hablábamos de la sesión de esa noche. Despues de que me dijo todo lo que ocurrió me arrepentí de no haber asistido. Julia tomó algunos de los asistentes y los hizo leer algunas líneas de sus historias y hablar de ellas y que los inspiró a escribirlas. ¡Habría sido tan gracioso! Desearía haber estado allí para ver a Brandon leer esa historia de ciencia ficción – ¡Ejem! Mala copia de Star Trek- que escribió. Me habría reído tan duro que Julia probablemente me habría echado.

Despues de cenar, Derek se sentó en su cama para trabajar en los deberes de producción de sonido que debíamos entregar la mañana siguiente. Cuando Derek abrió su archivo vi un par de videos guardados en una carpeta llamada cinematografía y la mayoría tenia nombres de viejas películas ganadoras de premios de la academia.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunté un poco a atemorizado de que pudiesen ser parte de algún proyecto que debíamos entregar la semana siguiente o algo por el estilo. Ya sé que estaba muy ocupado con mis cosas últimamente y que había descuidado algunas de mis clases pero no quería fallar en ellas, esa era la última cosa que podría querer en la vida.

"¿Oh eso?" Dijo soñador "Algunos cortos con las mejores citas de películas galardonadas, las estoy guardando para cuando empecemos a trabajar en el proyecto"

"¿Proyecto? ¿Cuál proyecto?'" Ay mierda, empezaba a sentir mi pulso acelerarse.

"Ehm… ¡Tierra a Stiles! El proyecto final de que el señor Perry nos habló"

_¡Oh ese proyecto! _Suspire con alivio, por un Segundo pensé que tendría que hurgar entre viejas películas la noche entera para presentarlas la semana siguiente.

"Los he estado guardando para cuando tengamos algo de tiempo libre sentarnos a mezclarlos para ese día"

_¡Oh!... _

"Derek… yo" Empecé mientras él volvía a su laptop y hacia clic en el programa de producción de sonido.

"¿Qué?" Arrugó el entrecejo.

"Estaba…pensando en algo diferente de hecho" Dije sintiéndome como basura, ¡Oh Dios!

"¿De que estas hablando? He estado trabajando por meses Stiles, ¡No me digas que no te gusta mi idea de la historia de las mejores películas premiadas por la academia!"

"No, no es eso, creo que es una grandiosa idea" Mentí. Mierda estaba empezando a volverse un hábito. "Yo… solo esperaba trabajar en algo más" Murmuré esperando que no notara el _"YO"_ en la frase.

"¿Qué?" Dijo cerrando su laptop inmediatamente y mirándome con rostro ceñudo.

Suspiré y miré abajo. "Lo siento pensé que te había dicho que…"

"¿Tienes otro compañero?" Preguntó con voz herida.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que…"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste desde el inicio? Le dije que no a Missy por ti"

Maldición, ahora me sentía un enorme contenedor de basura.

"Yo solo… quería trabajar en algo por mí mismo" Repliqué con los ojos fijos en la colcha, mis orejas ardían.

"Podrías haberme dicho que ya no querías trabajar más conmigo y…"

"¡No es eso Derek! Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?" Afirmé con una sonrisa y alzando la mirada para mostrarle que estaba siendo sincere, ¡Grandísimo error! Ahora no solo podía escuchar su decepción sino también verla, cortándome profundamente con esos puntiagudos ojos como lagos azulados. "Solo quería hacer algo distinto, eso es todo"

"Bueno, pero podrías habérmelo dicho y yo no habría perdido el tiempo, al menos dime que ya tienes algo grabado así podemos empezar a trabajar y…"

"Derek…" ¡Mierda! ¡Me convertí en todo un imbécil! Pero no podía decirle acerca del proyecto, perdería la cabeza y me diría que estaba loco, y tal vez tendría razón pero era algo que yo tenía que hacer.

"No quieres trabajar conmigo ¿no es así?"

"¡No es eso Derek! Yo solo…"

"¿Qué te pasa últimamente? No prestas atención en clases, te la pasas soñando despierto y siempre estas evadiendo mis preguntas"

"¡No estoy evadiendo tus preguntas!" Lo contradije ofendido.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu repentino ataque de tos?"

_¡Mierda! _Desvié la mirada.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Estas mintiéndome!"

"No estoy mintiendo… solo…" Maldición.

"¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo que está pasando? ¡Se supone que somos mejores amigos! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Podemos decirnos cualquier cosa!"

"¡No estoy escondiendo nada Derek! ¿De acuerdo?" Exploté, por supuesto estaba mintiendo pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No tenía opción.

"¡Esta bien! Olvida que dije algo, será mejor que me vaya a la cama, estoy exhausto" Replicó y se sacó las gafas, puso su laptop en la mesilla de noche y se enrolló dentro de su manta junto a mí.

"Derek…"

"Buenas noches Stiles" Murmuró.

Me mordí el labio y salí de su cama, me metí en la mía y continué trabajando en mi mezcla. No fue sino hasta una hora más tarde que escuché sus molestos ronquidos y reviré los ojos. Finalmente estaba dormido. Salí de la cama y dirigí junto a la suya para recuperar mi cámara de su sweater. A medio camino en mi regreso a mi cama mi estúpida conciencia me arrastró de vuelta a Derek para tomar su laptop. Termine su mezcla antes de mirar el video esa noche, era lo menos que podía hacer por el después de todas las mentiras que estaba diciendo últimamente. Si lo no lo hubiese hecho enojar habría terminado su mezcla a tiempo.

Cuando terminé saqué la memoria de mi cámara y la conecté a mi laptop, me puse los audífonos e hice clic en el botón de reproducción. Por un minuto estaba dentro de la reunión de esa noche. Julia tomando los guiones y garabateando algunas cosas en la primera página de todos. Tuve un pequeño vistazo del cabello de Kyle cuando Derek estaba entregando el suyo pero eso fue todo. No vi nada más de él en todo el video, el resto solo fueron las citas de las líneas de los autores de los guiones. Que pérdida de tiempo. Apague mi laptop y me metí en la cama. Era bastante tarde y necesitaba dormir, fue un día decepcionante. Me metí bajo la manta y puse la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando sentí una superficie dura en el cráneo, me giré y metí la mano bajo la almohada para tomar mi teléfono móvil, había olvidado que estaba allí. Lo desbloqueé y ahogué un grito de sorpresa. Habían diez llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes de texto de no otro sino el mismísimo Kyle Parrish… bueno, tal vez mi día no estuvo tan mal como creí.

Por supuesto arreglé las cosas con Derek la mañana siguiente, mejores amigos por siempre ¿recuerdas? Fue más sencillo que de costumbre, la mayor parte del tiempo que yo arruinaba todo entre nosotros Derek no me hablaba en días. Y yo simplemente me cansaba de suplicar su perdón. Esta vez cuando estábamos en producción de sonido las cosas fueron distintas tan pronto como vio que había terminado la mezcla por él, bueno, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se tornaron acuosos con agradecimiento. Todo lo que pude decir fue "Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?" Mientras un sabor amargo subía a la parte trasera de mi garganta. Me dolía herir los sentimientos de Derek después de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Los textos de Kyle siguieron viniendo, al menos por tres días siempre fueron el mismo mensaje.

"Hey Stily ¿estás bien?" Cada vez que los leía reía pero después de la segunda noche empecé a sentir un sentimiento de culpa en el pecho hasta que recordaba que bien yo podría estar en sus zapatos si la situación fuera otra y yo de verdad creyera que se preocupaba por mí.

Despues de un "¿Estás enojado conmigo?" desistió pero tenía el presentimiento de que podría buscarme así que empecé a actuar un poco paranoico, escondiéndome en las esquinas y mirando siempre a mi espalda cada dos segundos. Cuando hice la broma de la pizza nunca entró en mi habitación pero sabía dónde estaba así que por precaución al menos por una semana le pedí a Derek trabajar en nuestros deberes y todo lo demás lejos del dormitorio, por supuesto siempre escogía lugares que estuvieran tan lejos de Oakwood como fuera posible. En cuestión de horas las cosas eran como solían ser, antes de la universidad, antes de Isaac. Solo éramos un par de perdedores hablando de videojuegos, películas y libros y pasando le mejor momento de nuestras vidas, aunque las cosas se enfriaron un poco ese viernes cuando Allison se nos unió. Era extraño verla, cuando pensé al respecto por un momento imaginé que habrían roto. Se veía bastante cansada y miserable cuando se nos unió esa tarde en la heladería, aparentemente tenía un nuevo empleo como camarera en un restaurant en la parte baja de la ciudad y estaba bastante agotada después de su último turno. Pero no importaba porque ya estaba feliz de vuelta con Derek después de un largo día, e incluso cuando me sentí como la tercera rueda por un momento no me marché, no quería volver a la habitación y encontrar a Kyle acampando afuera de la puerta, habría sido más de lo que podría soportar, si es que de verdad estaba tan desesperado por verme por supuesto, tal vez no le importaba en lo absoluto y yo estaba exagerando las cosas. Como de costumbre.

….

Mientras yo estaba ocupado escabulléndome de Kyle Jim tenia algunos serios asuntos de los que ocuparse. Pasó mucho tiempo pensándolo e incluso cuando se las había ingeniado para encontrar un horario para ingeniería electrónica que entregar al entrenador algo siguió molestándolo en su interior. Tenía veintidós años de edad y… no tenía nada en la vida, bueno, decir nada es ser un poco melodramático. Lo que intento decir es que se sentía como si su vida no tuviese ningún propósito –increíble ¿verdad?- No tenía un empleo o carrera y si era rico y todo lo demás pero… él no era como sus hermanos, no estaba esperando a que su padre muriera para pelearse por el dinero, quería ser independiente económicamente y tener su libertad así que… era tiempo de que tomara algunas responsabilidades y e hiciera cambios importantes en su vida.

Aplicó para electrónica, era un gran cambio para el dejar atrás todas sus comodidades y ser parte del mundo real, como cualquier otro ser humano, por supuesto aún tenía dinero y todo lo demás pero aun así se sentía menos superficial y más mortal, era excitante la idea de ver el mundo con nuevos ojos. Así que como parte de la nueva era en su vida decidió que si de verdad iba a ser otro estudiante universitario, viviría como uno… bueno no exactamente como uno porque como dije antes aún tenía dinero y si Jim era algo definitivamente no era humilde.

….

Sábado por la noche, lo que significaba que Derek y yo estábamos apretujados en su cama viendo el nuevo episodio de la cosa en el bosque en su laptop. Era la mejor parte del episodio, justo antes de ese momento de suspenso que te deja boquiabierto y deseoso de ver más cuando Jim abrió la puerta y entró como si viviera allí.

"¿Qué hay perras?" Jim saludó encendiendo las luces.

Derek torció los ojos y detuvo la reproducción "No me llames perra Jimmy" Dijo con seriedad y me hizo señas con los ojos de que me deshiciera de él.

Me meneé en la cama, estaba tan calentita y suave. No quería salir de allí, ¿Y qué rayos estaba haciendo Jim aquí?

"Jim…" Empecé enviándole señales de que sea lo que fuere que pasó con Jack podía esperar hasta que Derek se quedara dormido.

"Empaca tus cosas Stily Cyrus" Dijo antes de que yo pudiera terminar mi oración y se sentó en la cama junto a Derek para mirar a la pantalla de la laptop "Oh están viendo esa mierda otra vez" Soltó una risita.

"Parece gustarte ya que la reconoces" Derek replicó apretando la manta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Dije con aburrimiento.

"Ayudarte con la mudanza" Explicó dirigiéndose a mi cama para empezar a deshacer mi collage de paisajes.

"¡Hey!" Grité tirándome de la cama antes de que arruinara todo mi trabajo duro.

Torció el cuello hacia mi cuando lo detuve. "¿Mudanza?" Repetí mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

"Si" Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Conmigo"

"¿Eh? ¡Espera!" Derek se sentó en su cama y nos observó como si estuviéramos tramando algo, si tan solo supiera.

"¿De que estas hablando perra? ¿Estas borracha?" Solté sintiéndome genuinamente confundido.

"¿Te vas a mudar con él?" Derek dijo casi acusatoriamente. "¿Acaso ustedes están…?"

Jim y yo hicimos muecas idénticas "Dios ¡No!" Reímos.

"¡Jim!" Empecé a perder la paciencia. "¿Que está pasando?"

"¿Recuerdan que tengo un montón de tiempo libre?"

Derek y yo asentimos.

"Pensé que tal vez podría empezar una vida universitaria, ya sabes…"

"¿Entraste aquí?" Derek bufó.

Jim viró los ojos. "Si ¿y qué?"

"Jim, el año casi acaba" Le recordé.

"No para ingeniería, el trimestre recién empezó la semana pasada" puntualizó.

Me mordí el labio inferior, ¿acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Por qué de repente estaba interesado en estudiar? Era rico después de todo.

"Como sea, rente un lugar cerca y…"

"¿Rentaste un lugar?" Dije anonadado.

"Oh vamos Stily, en serio no esperas que viva en uno estos basureros, sin ofender"

Derek y yo lo observamos como si estuviera enfermo, ambos pensábamos lo mismo, estaba loco.

"Así que, pensé que tal vez te gustaría dejar este agujero del demonio y vivir como le perra que eres en realidad" Soltó una risita. "Yo podría cocinar los lunes y miércoles y tú el resto de los días" Me tentó como si fuera la propuesta más increíble de la vida, perra holgazana. No quería un compañero de habitación, quería una mucama.

Derek soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso cerebro musculoso?" Jim replicó.

Derek se alzó de la cama y se nos acercó con una mueca burlona en la cara. "¿No lo sabias? Stiles no puede hacer ni cubos de hielo por sí mismo"

¡Ay! Eso dolió.

"Y por si no lo has notado" Derek deslizó su brazo por la parte trasera de mi cuello y tiró de mi hacia él. "Es mío" Terminó con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

Sentí mi pulso en la punta de los dedos mientras miraba el rostro de Jim al momento exacto en que palidecía y luego repentinamente se tornaba rojo. No dijeron nada más. Ya no parecía ser el tipo de conversación en la que se molestaban mutuamente, esta era diferente, Jim se veía bastante enojado y por el fuerte apretón del brazo de Derek supe que tampoco estaba bromeando. ¡Ay por Dios! Mi sueño húmedo eran dos chicos peleándose por mi…pero ¿esto? Esto era ridículo, estaban tratándome como un pedazo de carne, bueno al menos no estaban peleándose literalmente, lo más raro de todo es que en cierto modo me gustaba. Me hacía sentir querido e importante aun cuando fuese por un breve segundo y ellos nos estuvieran peleándose por mi amor sino mi amistad.

Jim torció los ojos. "¿Al menos vendrás a ver el lugar?"

Aun podía sentir la pulsación de los ojos afilados de Jim sobre nosotros, debió de ser duro para él considerando que no estaba acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que quería, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

"De acuerdo iremos" Derek afirmó y me soltó.

¡Cielos! Me dolía el cuello, Derek era un idiota. No podía creer que en serio pensó que consideré mudarme con Jim, me merecía un poco más de respeto de parte de esos dos, aun así no dije nada.

"No recuerdo haberte invitado" Jim replicó secamente. Rayos la perra tenia garras.

"Está bien, iré de todos modos" Derek bufó y ambos seguimos a Jim hasta su auto.

I still could feel the pulsation of Jim's sharp eyes on us, it must have been harsh for Jim, considering that he wasn't used to not get what he wanted, thought I got the feeling he wasn't going to give up that easily.

El ático de Jim estaba remotamente cerca de Oakwood, fácilmente podía caminar un par de calles y encontrar el edificio en el que estaba rentando. Como ya dije era un ático así que tomamos el ascensor hasta el último piso y cuando la puerta se abrió me asombré aunque no estaba seguro del porqué, quiero decir, era todo lo que Jim era, lujoso pero ordenado con estilo pero recatado. En la sala de estar había un enorme sofá de diseñador que se veía muy cómodo, frente a este había una chimenea que se encendió tan pronto como entramos en la habitación y un gran televisor justo encima. Era espacioso, la habitación de Jim era simple y aun así atractiva, incluso tenía una estantería de libros, ¡Rayos! Al parecer esto de ser estudiante universitario iba en serio…me…sentí… ¿orgulloso? ¿De él? ¿Era posible? ¿Se podría decir Jim y orgulloso en la misma oración? Seguramente me drogó en algún momento porque parecía muy bueno para ser verdad. Y hablando de muy bueno para ser verdad, había otras dos habitaciones, una era una bodega que Jim lleno con ropa y la transformó en el closet más grande que jamás he visto –perra vanidosa- y mi habitación ¡Sip! Jim me consiguió una enorme cama en una habitación con enormes ventanales que iban del techo al suelo tras las cuales podías ver toda la ciudad y ensuciar tus pantalones por el asombro y el miedo, era tan… hermosa…repentinamente sentí una puntada de culpa en el pecho, pero no estaba seguro si era por rechazar a Jim o porque en serio estaba considerando no hacerlo.

"Solo imagínatelo perra" Jim dijo junto a mi mientras yo observaba hipnotizado a la gran –en realidad enorme- cama de plumas con una gruesa manta y almohadas mullidas.

"Tú y yo en el club, volviendo a este lugar acompañados no por uno sino una banda de chicos calentones"

Intenté verlo en mi mente, pero en lugar de imaginarme a mí mismo tirado en esa cama con los chicos más sexys de la ciudad seguía viéndome a mí mismo yaciendo allí solo porque una cama asombrosa y un lujoso ático en el centro de la ciudad no me harían más atractivo.

"El suelo pegajoso por tanto…"

"Sin tantos gráficos por favor" Derek soltó una risotada y yo resoplé. En serio quería quedarme allí con Jim, probablemente habría hecho todo más fácil con el proyecto ya que no tendría que preocuparme de que Derek podría aparecer en cualquier momento y descubrirlo todo. Pero no se sentía bien el marcharme y dejar a mi mejor amigo solo y al mismo tiempo me sentía terriblemente mal por decepcionar a Jim también, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en mi conciencia imaginaria, la semana casi acababa y mi tiempo lejos de Kyle también, era momento de volver a los negocios.

I tried to picture it in my head but instead of imagining myself lying in that bed with the hottest guys in town I kept watching myself laying there alone because and awesome bed and luxurious penthouse in the middle of the town wouldn't make me more appealing.

….

Esa noche Jim durmió a gusto, la idea de una nueva vida era vigorizante, era un nuevo inicio nuevo. La mañana siguiente no sintió ganas de cocinar así que fue a una tienda local cerca de su departamento y tomó el desayuno allí. De vuelta en su dormitorio, se sentó frente al escritorio y encendió el computador. Se deslizó por las noticias en su perfil de Facebook mirando que había de nuevo en la vida de sus amigos. Su madre había posteado un beso y un _ya te extraño _en su muro, suspiró y sonrió, su madre estaba algo triste cuando Jim empacó sus cosas y se marchó pero también estaba orgullosa de él mientras que sus hermanos…bueno, solo hicieron un par de bromas acerca de él volviendo a casa en cuestión de días pero muy en el fondo sabía que se morían de celos porque él estaba probándoles que era mejor que ellos.

Mientras se paseaba por las noticias una fotografía llamó su atención, era de una pila de cajas pero lo llamativo de la foto era que Jack la había posteado. Jim la cliqueó y muchas imágenes aparecieron frente a él. El techo y suelo blanco…le recordaban algo pero no estaba seguro el que…era…el…centro comunitario, el de los niños con cáncer. Ahora Jim recordaba, así que… ¿Jack era un voluntario después de todo? Esas fotos eran de minutos atrás y muchas tenían comentarios de mujeres agradeciéndole por su arduo trabajo. También habían algunas fotografías que alguien tomó de Jack jugando los niños, esa sonrisa… que llevaba en las fotos…la misma con la que te robaba el aliento…era revitalizante, pero no era eso lo que la hacía tan especial, sino la expresión en el rostro de los niños, se veían felices. Genuinamente. Jack les estaba dando esperanza. Jim sonrió, Jack estaba justo allí, justo ahora haciendo una…Buena acción, esa ida hizo que los engranajes hicieran clic dentro de Jim.

_¿Qué dijo Stily sobre buenas acciones?_ Pensó mientras salía de la habitación. Por cómo se veían las fotografías sabían que ellos chicos eran pobres, tal vez…solo tal vez… podría dar un paseo por el lugar…y llevar algo de ropa vieja consigo.

….

Ya no podía seguir escondiéndome, así que después de tantos días sin noticias de Kyle finalmente decidí que era tiempo aparecer sin anunciarme en su vida. Desperté temprano ese domingo, recordé algo que Kyle me dijo una vez de cuan impresionado estaría si supiera cuantas personas desayunaban con pizza en la ciudad y pensé que sería la excusa perfecta para verlo.

Derek cocinó la noche anterior después de que volvimos del ático de Jim y pensé que lo correcto sería llevarle el desayuno ya ni siquiera podía hacer cubos de hielo por mí mismo. Idiota.

Como cualquier otro domingo, el campus estaba mayormente desierto aunque a medida que el final de curso se acercaba más y más gente cambiaba los domingos de resaca por domingos de estudio para junio todos los bancos y raíces de árboles estarían atestados de estudiantes de todos los años y carreras tratando de llenar sus mentes con tanta información como les fuera posible, por supuesto yo no sería uno de ellos porque yo será brillante.

La pizzería tenía solo dos clientes cuando entré, un par de chicas que hablaban mientras engullían una pizza llena de anchoas, asqueroso. Mis tripas se retorcieron con solo verlas. Kyle estaba tras el mostrador e incluso cuando intento esconderlo pude ver que su rostro se iluminó en cuanto me miró.

"Stily" Murmuró.

"Hey" Saludé.

"¿Cómo estás?" Se apresuró a decir. "¿Estas bien? Pensé que tal vez estabas enfermo pero me pasé un par de veces por tu dormitorio y estaba vacío"

Me las arregle para no partirme de risa en su cara, "He estado ocupado" Dije simplemente como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"¿De veras? Pensé que tal vez… estabas enojado conmigo"

_¡En tu cara!_

Bufé "No, ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?" _Aparte del hecho de que se todo sobre tu retorcido plan. _

"¡Oh!…incluso llame y te deje mensajes"

"¿De veras?" Fruncí el ceño pretendiendo que no le daba crédito a mis oídos. "No recibí ninguno" Mentí sacando mi teléfono y mostrándole que no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo ni llamada.

"Que extraño" Dijo parpadeando un poco confundido.

"Bueno vine a ver como estabas y a comprar una pizza"

"¿Una pizza? ¿De desayuno?" Rio.

"¿Qué hay de malo en ello?" Bromeé.

El lugar empezó a llenarse mientras esperaba a que Kyle apareciera con mi comida. Cuando me dio la caja cuadrada saqué mi billetera pero me detuvo.

"Esta va por mi cuenta" Dijo haciéndome señas de que pusiera mi tarjeta de vuelta en mi bolsillo.

"No, no puedo aceptarla" Repliqué avergonzado.

"¡Oh vamos Stily! Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mi" Dijo firmemente.

A regañadientes puse la tarjeta de vuelta en mi billetera y deje salir una breve y corta sonrisa "Gracias"

"No me lo agradezcas, te debo mucho más" Bufó.

Tomé la caja y empecé a dirigirme a la puerta, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de salir me detuvo.

"Stily… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día?"

"Creo que necesitas ser más específico" Repliqué riendo.

"Sobre ir juntos al gimnasio, ¿recuerdas?

"Ah…si" Dije no gustándome a donde me estaba llevando la conversación.

"Bueno pensé que… ya que Caroline encontró a un nuevo hico y tendré algo de tiempo libre tal vez podríamos ir juntos la próxima semana"

"¿Encontró a un chico nuevo eh? Bien por ti" Sonreí.

"Si, aún tengo que entrenarlo pero creo que tal vez para el miércoles tal vez jueves finalmente seré libre, y apenas nos vemos en el taller de escritura así que estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos vernos más seguido"

_¿Vernos más seguid?_

"Ehm… está bien" Accedí aunque la idea de ir al gimnasio era lo último que me gustaría hacer con él.

Sonrió, esa galante y bizarra sonrisa que me hacía enfermar. Debería ser ilegal que apuntase a la gente con esa cosa. Era algo peligroso, incluso podrías llegar a creerle toda su mierda si no supieras de primera mano que clase de serpiente era… y sin embargo…pensaba que no pasábamos suficiente tiempo juntos…¡Maldición! Tenía un montón en que pensar.

….

Gracias al GPS Jim encontró el centro comunitario sin problemas, tan pronto como se detuvo fuera del edificio un extraño sentimiento lo embargó. Este plan de toparse casualmente con Jack en ese sitio parecía como una buena idea pero no podía evitar sentirse como un acosador, acechando en las esquinas, pero no tenía opción era la única forma de hacer que Jack callera en nuestra trampa aunque Jim estaba aún un poco enojado por las cosas que le escuchó decir en los vestidores…pero…ahora parecía como algo tan distante, como si fuese parte de otra vida, Jack seguía actuando como el niño tonto que una vez conoció en el reventón. Seguía presionando a Jim en sus sesiones privadas de entrenamiento pero no hacían mucho, solo correr un montón alrededor del campo de juego y pasarse la bola, estaba empezando a cansarse de ello, Jack aun no creía que estuviera listo para intentar tiros a la meta o algo nuevo. Jim solo…quería que las cosas fuesen diferentes, quería probarse a sí mismo ante Jack. Quería demostrarle que no era el peor jugador de equipo.

Despues de tomar algo de ropa vieja de su guardarropa para los niños mayores decidió hacer una parada en la tienda de juguetes y comprar algunos autos y muñecas para los más pequeños.

Tomó las cajas de la cajuela de su Volvo y entró. Era un edificio pequeño con cielo bajo y paredes blancas repletas de posters de rostros sonrientes de niños. Una amable mujer abrió la puerta para el para ayudarlo a entrar. Al principio pensó que encontraría el lugar desierto y que sería un poco incómodo simplemente tropezarse con Jack en uno de los corredores pero en cambio encontró el lugar atiborrado con una enorme cantidad de gente. En la pequeña recepción halló un grupo de mujeres vistiendo la mismas franelas blancas con un logo dibujado en el centro. Algunas de ellas empujaban las sillas de ruedas de algunos chicos, otras llevaban globos y los entregaban a la pequeña manada de pequeñuelos que las rodeaban.

Tras el mostrador Jim encontrar a un hombre joven que sonrió con simpatía tan pronto como notó la presencia de Jim y de las cajas. Probablemente había asumido que Jim estaba con las mujeres porque le hizo señas de que las siguiera. Jim asintió y mordió su labio, era algo todo pero…se sentía algo incómodo como si no fuese una buena idea después de todo. Era como si estuviera usando el centro comunitario como una simple excusa para ver a Jack, si ya sé que Jim no tenía conciencia ni nada por el estilo pero… no sentía cómodo. Esos pensamientos siguieron molestándolo mientras seguía al grupo por los pasillos, nadie parecía notar su presencia aparte del recepcionista…tal vez… tal vez aun tenia oportunidad de escabullirse. Podría dejar las cajas en uno de los corredores, alguien eventualmente encontraría los juguetes y las prendas de vestir. Si esa era una buena idea. Ralentizó sus pasó y entonces se giró para salir pero por desgracia no sabía que habían más personas a sus espaldas, casi tropezó con un hombre que llevaba la misma franela que las mujeres al tope del grupo. Ayudó a Jim con sus cajas cuando casi cayeron.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" El hombre dijo con una risita mientras acomodaba las cajas de Jim.

"Ehm… necesito encontrar el baño" Jim mintió con una tímida sonrisa.

"Bueno, estas yendo por el camino correcto tontito, continua derecho" Dijo el hombre dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

Jim resopló y continuó siguiendo al grupo. Al final del corredor encontró una puerta doble, una mujer la abrió para ellos y Jim se encontró a sí mismo en un enorme jardín. A pesar de las condiciones en las que se encontraba el resto del edificio el jardín estaba muy bien cuidado y era hermoso, el césped estaba verde y fresco con el rocío de la mañana. A los lados las paredes estaban cubiertas enredaderas. En el fondo había un pequeño parque con resbaladillas, columpios y subibajas, había un pequeño laberinto hecho con bloques de plástico de todos los colores y también un par de mesas con frutas de todos los tipos. Niños corrían por todas partes, algunos estaban en las áreas de juego y otros miraban a las aves mientras una mujer les enseñaba los distintos sonidos que estas hacían y los niños estallaban en risas.

Jim siguió a su _"grupo" _a la parte izquierda del jardín y empezó a almacenar las cajas junto a un grupo de payasos que estaban haciendo trucos para los niños. Se tomó un momento para ver como los hombres disfrazados se salpicaban unos a otros con pequeñas flores que escupían chorros de agua y sonrió al ver los rostros brillantes de los pequeñuelos. Por un momento casi olvidó que estaban enfermos y solo disfrutó del mundo aunque el recuerdo constante de que se les acababa el tiempo le dio una zarandeada y por un segundo se sintió sin aliento… ¿Cuántos? … ¿Cuántos de….ellos…estarían…?

"¡James!" Una voz acusó o soltó en asombro.

Los oídos de Jim pitaron y casi tropezó con las cajas a su lado. No tenía que girarse para saber que Jack estaba junto a él. Mordió su labio inferior y respiró profundo para mostrar una cara aún más atónita que la que Jack probablemente tenía en ese momento.

Al momento en que se giró sus ojos y los de Jack se encontraron y casi dejó escapar una risita nerviosa pero se las arregló para convertirla en una expresión de sorpresa.

"¡Jack, hola!" Jim dijo actuando más animado que las aves a su derecha.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Jack dijo lentamente como si aún no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Llevaba una de esas franelas blancas pero con una imagen distinta en el centro, en lugar de los dedos multicolores, la de Jack tenía algo que parecía un libro con una paloma encima.

"Yo…Ehm…" Y bueno, una vez más Jim estaba sin palabras frente a Mr. trasero animado. En serio necesitaba dejar de improvisar y dejarme hacer los planes a mí.

"¿Viniste con el grupo de Amigos de los niños?"

"¿Qué?"

Maldición iba a arruinarlo todo.

"Jackie?" Una vocecilla desde abajo.

Jack y Jim miraron abajo encontrándose con una pequeña niña de ocho o diez años con un arcoíris pintado en la mejilla.

"¿Puedes leernos la bella durmiente?" Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Jack asintió y le disparó una de sus sonrisas asesinas. "Por supuesto Emily" Replicó con entusiasmo.

Tras Emile Jim vio un grupo largo de niñas, algunas de ellas llevando gorras, tenían la piel pálida y ojos hundidos que observaban a Jack con curiosidad.

"¡Hey Emily! ¿Te gustaría conocer a alguien muy especial?" Jack sugirió.

Emily asintió excitada.

"Este es mi amigo Jimmy" Jack dijo apuntándolo con su pulgar.

_¿De nuevo con Jimmy?_

Jim se puso de cuclillas y estrechó la delicada y huesuda mano de Emily.

"Él será el dragón malvado de la historia" Jack explicó.

"¿Yo que?" Jim dijo casi haciéndose daño por lo rápido que torció el cuello hacia Jack.

"No te preocupes, el disfraz te entrara a la perfección" Jack afirmó "¿O tienes algo más que hacer con tu grupo?"

Jim sacudió la cabeza.

"Genial, entonces será el dragón más aterrador del mundo, ¿cierto Em?"

Emily asintió y abrazó a Jack, él la sostuvo en sus brazos y entonces empezaron a caminar hacia un sofá rojo y blanco que probablemente sería la cama de la bella durmiente mientras Jack hablaba con las niñas y se reía estruendosamente con las cosas que le decían, Jim apuró el paso para escuchar que estaban diciendo y entonces Jack giró el cuello aun riendo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron la sonrisa del capitán del equipo se desvaneció y sus parpadeantes ojos miraron a Jim de arriba abajo como si por un segundo no pudiera reconocerlo, entones su expresión cambio de vuelta y sonrió como siempre solía hacer.

….

Lunes por la mañana. Ya que no estaba haciendo equipo con Derek para el proyecto de cinematografía lo dejé discutir sus ideas con el señor Perry después de clases, el hombre se veía bastante indispuesto tal vez por lo meticuloso que Derek solía ser y sabia de primera mano que el chico lo tendría ocupado por al menos cuarenta minutos. Ya que iba a llevarles un tiempo decidí empezar a caminar hacia mi última clase del día, o bueno… eso planeaba, porque tan pronto como la puesta de sol me dio en los ojos mientras caminaba por los terrenos de la universidad sentí un fuerte tirón desde la parte trasera de mi camiseta.

Me sacudí y giré la cabeza exaltado pensando que tal vez alguien iba a darme una paliza, mis instintos me llevaron a recordar esos días en la secundaria y mi estómago dio un vuelco. Gracias a Dios solo era Kyle.

"¡Kyle! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?" Dije con enojo tratando de librarme de su agarre.

"No hagas ruido, hay algunos chicos del equipo por allí" Me hizo señas de que me callara.

"¿Y qué?" Torcí la mirada.

"Si me ven, no podía poder saltarme la práctica" Explicó mientras me arrastraba contra mi voluntad a la parte trasera del edificio más cercano.

Cuando me soltó, lo miré y sentí mi corazón estremecerse.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Demandé.

"Pensé que tal vez podríamos salir un rato hoy"

"Kyle… no puedo escaparme" Dije tercamente. "Aún tengo una clase y tú tienes entrenamiento"

"¡Oh vamos! Stily eres el mejor de tu clase y yo soy el mejor del equipo"

"Pero… ¿qué tal si?" Empecé.

"¿Llaman a tus padres?" Soltó una risita. "Tienes veintiuno ¿recuerdas?"

Me rasqué la barbilla, demonios Kyle a veces podía ser tan molesto como Derek.

Asentí. "De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos jugar bolos"

_¿Bolos?_ Bueno al menos no era soccer. "¿Podría ser algo que no fuese tan…?"

"¿Genial? ¿Lo ves? Sabía que eras un aguafiestas"

"Iba a decir tan lejos" Repliqué con ojos puntiagudos. "Tenemos que tomar el tren y…"

"¡Oh vamos! Quiero que conozcas a alguien"

Tan pronto como esas palabras entraron en mi sistema algo se retorció dentro de mí. Conocer a alguien. No lo noté pero ya nos encontrábamos caminando, de hecho ya estábamos esperando el tren cuando me percaté de había estado pensando en el asunto todo el camino. Tenía una novia y quería que yo la conociera esa noche. Eso no me lo esperaba. Fue tan inesperado y yo aún no había planeado nada, pero quisiera o no esa noche iba a conocer a la Kelly de Kyle, la perra que tenía su corazón y sus besos. Esa noche iba a conocer al enemigo.

El tren nos dejó en el centro de la ciudad, la mayoría de las calles que llevaban a los bolos estaban sorpresivamente abarrotadas, al parecer todos empezaban a prepararse para el verano aunque aún estaba a un par de meses de distancia, pero para ser un lunes por la tarde los clubes y bares estaban siendo muy visitados. Los lobos estaban en un gran edificio junto a una cancha de básquetbol abandonada. El momento había llagado.

Esperamos por un par de minutos fuera de los bolos, me tomé un tiempo para detallar la fachada y los enormes y descoloridos pines que coronaban la entrada mientras Kyle hablaba por teléfono celular, Algunas personas salieron de las puertas dobles de la entrada mientras nuestra espera se extendía. Después de veinte minutos Kyle se puso de pie y apuntó a un auto que se dirigía a nosotros.

"Allí está" Dijo alegremente. "Stily ¿Podrías esperar dentro?"

"¿Por qué?" Dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Solo hazlo por favor" Me apresuró.

"Ehm… está bien" Dije algo dubitativo.

Giré sobre mis talones y abrí la puerta siendo repentinamente arremetido por el estruendo de las bolas rodando sobre el suelo. Me giré sin prestarle atención al lugar y miré a través de los oscuros cristales para ver a la recién llegada.

Una van familiar se detuvo afuera, Kyle se acercó rápidamente y empezó a hablar con la persona en el puesto del piloto. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y una chica bajó, era alta, desde mi posición no podía ver su cara, su cabello era castaño y estaba recogido en un moño, llevaba una larga falda hasta las rodillas, zapatillas de correr y una horrenda blusa gris. ¡AY POR DIOS! Era Cristiana. ¡La novia de Kyle era una jodida cristiana! Esto iba a ser más sencillo de lo que pensé.

….

Mientras yo conocía a la novia de Kyle Jim estaba pasando un mal rato. Las cosas no estaban yendo como esperaba. Ya que había entrado tarde a Oakwood más tarde lo esperado. Ya había perdido una semana de clases, el dinero y las influencias de sus padres no podían salvarlo de los problemas que implicaba llegar tarde en su primer día. En Oakwood Jim no era un Taylor, era solo otro estudiante con los mismos problemas que el resto. Ya que había empezado la universidad varios años después de haber terminado la secundaria la mayoría de las cosas que había aprendido ya se encontraban fuera de su cabeza, se encontró a si mismo perdido en las clases haciendo preguntas tontas y sintiéndose como un perdedor. Amaba reparar aparatos eléctricos y de hecho con anterioridad había armado sus propios gadgets pero ahora parecía que todo su duro trabajo de años anteriores era solo juego de niños. Tal vez sus hermanos tenían razón…tal vez no llegaría al final del trimestre.

Pero sus clases no eran la única cosa molestándolo. Kyle decidió saltarse el entrenamiento de ese día e incluso cuando Jack era el capitán todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo que nadie jugaba como Kyle, y con su próximo juego a solo una semana de distancia el entrenador estaba de muy mal humor. Se pasó la mitad de la tarde gritándoles y haciendo la vida de Jim miserable por ser capaz de bloquear una bola que fue disparada directamente hacia él y entró en la meta ¡Estaba tan enojado! No

Y aparte de todo aquello, Jack estaba muy tranquilo en su entrenamiento privado, para alguien tan animado como el, esa pared de silencio empezaba a hacer que Jim se sintiera incómodo.

La resistencia de Jim aumento en cuestión de días y ahora no tenía que pretender estar corriendo las treinta vueltas del entrenador. De hecho podía hacer quince sin llorar como una niña pequeña. Ahora en la sesión privada de esa noche trotaba en la oscuridad escuchando el golpe seco de los pies de Jack junto a él. El entrenador se portó como un patán con Jack por culpa de Kyle y Jim sintió pena por él y aun cuando estaba agradecido de que por una vez Jack lo dejase escuchar sus propios pensamientos empezaba a extrañar la charla incesante del capitán del equipo.

En la vuelta dieciseises no pudo aguantarlo más. "Cállate Jackie me estas volviendo loco" Bromeó.

"¿Ah?" Jack simplemente dijo volviendo de golpe a la realidad, Jim no tenía que verlo para saber que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan serio?"

"Ehm… no es nada" Jack soltó una risita. "Eso solo algo que ha estado molestándome"

"¿Qué cosa?" Jim dijo con interés.

"Es solo que… no sé, fue extraño encontrarte en el centro comunitario ¿sabes?"

El corazón de Jim se saltó un latido, mierda Jack sabia la verdad. Jim se detuvo en seco y se giró para encarar a Jack.

"No lo sé… repentinamente estas en todas partes" Jack sonrió mientras también se detenía

_Mierda_.

"Yo…Ehm… pensé que podía hacer algo lindo por los niños y…"

"Ese es el problema Jimmy" Jack rio "Cada vez que creo que te conozco haces algo que cambia por completo la idea que tenia de ti"

Jim dejó salir una risita nerviosa. "No sé de qué me hablas"

"Por supuesto que sabes, algunas veces actúas egoísta y malhumorado y luego actúas protector y abnegado, aun no puedo descifrar como funciona tu cabeza"

"No soy un circuito Jackie" Jim rio.

Jack reviró los ojos. "De acuerdo, sigue corriendo novato o de lo contrario harás otras veinte"

Jim resopló decepcionado y se giró. "¿Si piensas que soy tan bueno porque sigues castigándome con esta mierda?" Demandó.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"No hacemos nada relacionado con el soccer Jackie simplemente corremos y nos pasamos bolas, tenemos un juego la semana entrante"

"Y ¿Desde cuándo te importa el equipo?" Jack disparó sarcásticamente.

"Y ¿Desde cuándo crees que soy una buena persona?" Jim replicó con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

"De acuerdo" Jack se rindió y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera al centro del campo donde una bola los esperaba. "Voy a enseñarte como robar una bola"

Jack puso un pie sobre la bola y empezó a rodarla levemente.

"Eso es fácil" Jim dijo con confianza y se lanzó sobre Jack pero el capitán del equipo lo esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Jim maldijo para sus adentros

Jack soltó una risotada "¿Qué dijiste?"

Jim lo asesino con la mirada y se preparó de nuevo. Los pies de Jack continuaron jugueteando con la bola, Jim miró a su pierna y como lentamente se movía a la izquierda de Jack, era su oportunidad. Jim atacó de nuevo y… nada ocurrió, solo termino en el suelo mirando a un autosuficiente Jack.

"¿Desde cuando eres tan presuntuoso?" Jim dijo con enojo.

"Desde nunca, solo soy mejor que tu"

¡Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso" Jim se puso de pie de un tirón e intento e intento e intentó…pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, no había forma de que venciera a Jack en algo tan básico como arrebatar una bola, era un perdedor y Jack un idiota. ¡Estaba harto! ¡Ya no podía seguir aguantándolo!

Jack rio "No te enojes, voy a ayudarte, vena aquí"

Apretando los dientes Jim se puso de pie de nuevo y se detuvo frente a Jack.

"Ahora, no mires a los pies son engañosos, siempre mira a los ojos ahí está el truco"

_¿Los ojos? ¿Qué había dicho Stily sobre el contacto visual?_

"¿Los ojos?" Dijo ahora en voz alta.

"Los ojos Jimmy, puedes mentir con lo que quieras, pero nunca serás capaz de hacerlo con los ojos"

"Entonces… ¿Estás diciendo que nadie puede mentirte?" Jim soltó una risita, si tan solo ese pendejo supiera la verdad.

"Pueden intentar" Jack sonrió.

"Es por eso que soy tan selectivo con mis amigos, no confío en todos, no te habría ofrecido estas prácticas privadas si no confiara en ti"

"¡Ay Jackie por favor!... Solo lo estás haciendo porque te sientes culpable por juzgarme mal"

"Por supuesto que no" Jack dijo titubeante y Jim pudo ver sus mejillas enrojecer, tal vez Jim no podía leer los ojos tan bien como Jack pero sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"Me agradas James, de veras que si" Jack murmuró y Jim sintió sus tripas revolverse "Ahora ven aquí"

"That's why I'm so picky with my friends, I don't trust everybody, I wouldn't have offer you this private sessions if I didn't trust you"

Jim cerró los ojos y respiró profundo luego fijo la mirada en los ojos azules de Jack. No vio una mierda. Jack estaba mintiendo al respecto lo cual era irónico.

"Cuando estés listo, intenta tomar la bola" Jack siseó.

Jim continuó mirando en sus ojos, sintiéndose incomodo muy adentro, no estaba alcanzando nada solo estaba… haciendo algo que no se sentía bien, se sentía mal, no debería…pero…había algo, podía ver algo…¿Intención? Era como… izquierda ¿tal vez?

Se abalanzó a la izquierda Jack, el capitán del equipo giró pero Jim fue más rápido y le arrebató la bola antes de que Jack tuviera oportunidad de driblar. Jim rio sonoramente y empezó a llevar la bola hasta la meta pero entonces sintió un tirón en el dobladillo de su franela, se aguachó y giró la cabeza mientras intentaba huir de Jack quien reía tan fuerte como él.

"Suéltame" Dijo entre jadeos. Aspirando tanto aire como fuese posible en sus pulmones.

"No" Jack replico tomándolo con más fuerza.

Jim se giró y Jack tropezó con su pie. Rodaron en el suelo, el césped cosquilleando las mejillas y los parpados de Jim mientras reía hasta que finalmente se detuvo sobre su espalda. Jack estaba sobre él inmovilizando rápidamente sus manos. Jim miró arriba jadeando. Jack lo miró de du vuelta también sin aliento.

"Eso es hacer trampas" Jim dijo en un alarido de dolor.

"No si el entrenador lo hace" Jack replico con sonrisa maliciosa.

"No veo ningún entrenador por aquí" Jim soltó una risotada.

La expresión de Jack se endureció un poco. "¿Ah sí?" Dijo pretendiendo haberse ofendido.

Jim se mordió el labio.

"Creo que vas a tener que correr cincuenta vueltas ahora que tu…" La voz de Jack se desvaneció y entonces soltó a Jim.

La sonrisa de Jack se desdibujó y sus ojos en algo que estaba tras Jim. Se sentó y torció el cuello. "Bueno continuaremos en otro momento Jimmy" Dijo mientras Jim miraba a Barbie. Bueno no era Barbie pero si una versión de carne y hueso de la muñeca, piernas largas, cabello largo y rubio, labios color cereza y una impresión indescifrable, era la chica más hermosa que Jim jamás había visto, estaba de pie bajo las capas de luz y sombras que la bañaban mientras esperaba que su novio cogiera sus cosas y se le uniera, al parecer esa noche no sería Jim quien llevara a Jack a casa.

….

Despues de que la van se fue Kyle y su chica se tomaron de las manos hasta la entrada, sentí un sabor amargo quemándome la parte trasera de la garganta, la proximidad entre ellos…

Abrieron la puerta y escuche algo de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

"No sé a dónde fue ahora, cuando desperté ayer ya se había ido y habita nota en el refrigerador diciéndome que fuera con mi tía" Ella decía mientras entraban.

"Me asuste cuando vi su van" Kyle rio. "Deberíamos hacer una fiesta ya que tu papá no está en casa"

Ella le dio un golpe suave en el brazo. ¡Cielos! Eso era demasiado para una de esas monjas adolescentes.

"Espero que vuelva pronto" Dijo la chica con tristeza.

"Hola" Dije un poco inseguro e incómodo cuando se detuvieron frente a mí.

Posó sus ojos café sobre me y…" ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Mírate!" Dijo en un grito ensordecedor. "¡Eres más adorable de lo que imagine!"

Y con esa sorpresivamente extraña afirmación sus manos me tomaron de las mejillas y empezaron a apretarlas.

Retrocedí incómodamente.

"Lo siento, soy Kristie" La perra de Kyle dijo con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo estaba loca justo como esperaba pero no del tipo al que estaba acostumbrado, como Kelly que era una perra psicópata.

"Soy Stiles" Repliqué y fingí una sonrisa.

"Lo se tontito ¡Kyle me dijo todo sobre ti!" Dijo alegremente dándome golpecitos en la nariz con la pinta de su dedo índice.

_¿Ah sí? Me pregunto qué te habrá dicho _pensé encolerizado.

"Ya vuelvo" Y con esa oración simplemente se marchó hasta el baño al otro lado de la habitación.

Quería decir _¿Que carajos?_ A Kyle pero no quería ser rudo o de lo contrario lo arruinaría todo, tenía que mantenerme con calma y pretender que me gustaba hasta que llegase el momento de destruir su relación lentamente.

Pero con Kristie…bueno, las cosas eran complicadas, porque cuando estaba cerca lo inesperado pasaba. ¿Por qué hago esta afirmación? Bueno, cuando salió del baño pensé que era otra persona. La horrenda blusa había sido reemplazada por una corta y sin tirantes que se ajustaba a sus pechos, ahora usaba algo de maquillaje pero no el suficiente para parecer una ramera, simplemente se veía bien. La falda fue reemplazada para una de jean ¡demasiado corta! Ahora podía ver sus largas y sedosas piernas que terminaban en un par de puntiagudos y altos tacones, ahora si parecía la perra que yo esperaba ver.

"Al fin" Dijo revirando los ojos mientras deshacía el moño de su cabello. "Hacía mucho calor dentro de esos hábitos"

Kyle me disparó una sonrisa divertida. Yo sonreí.

"Así que ¿Están listos para el juego?" Dijo alcanzando a Kyle para morder sus labios. ¡Asqueroso!

Nos dirigimos al centro del lugar, había al menos treinta líneas y mucha gente jugando plácidamente. Fuimos tras el mostrador y tomamos nuestros zapatos y las bolas, todo el rato no pude despegar mis ojos de Kristie, había algo sobre ella que me estaba molestando, no estaba seguro si eran sus saltitos mientras nos acercábamos a la línea o el modo en que me miraba como si yo fuera su amigo o lo que fuera de todas formas me hacía sentir enfermo.

Nos sentamos en la cabina.

"Kristie" Kyle la apresuró a tomar su bola y empezar.

"Ve tu primero" Ella le ofreció.

"Las damas primero" Kyle dijo galantemente.

"Exacto eso fue lo que dije" Ella replicó con una corta y afilada sonrisa.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no desternillarme de risas.

Kyle fue primero y mientras estaba tirando su bola ella despareció. Minutos después se sentó junto a mí ofreciéndome una cerveza. Kyle solo tiró seis pines.

"Así que… ¿Qué tal las películas?" Preguntó.

"Están tu sabes… bien"

"¡Ay Stily por favor…"

_¿Stily? ¿En serio? ¿Ella también? _

"Vi la película que Kyle y tu hicieron, no estuvo solo bien ¡estuvo asombrosa!" Afirmó tomando un largo trago de su cerveza. Está bien tal vez no era cristiana después de todo.

Me sonrojé "Gracias" Cielos no sabía que Kyle había llevado a su chica a la sala de proyecciones ese día.

"Y ¿Cómo se conocieron?" Pregunté tratando de mantener una conversación mientras Kyle hacia su segundo tiro.

"Ehm… tu sabes, yo estaba en una fiesta súper aburrida así que rete a todo el mundo a que nadie podía beber más que yo y al final solo quedamos Kyle y yo, ¡yo estaba tan acabada!" Rio como si estuviese recordando la cosa más graciosa del mundo. "Pero al final sentí lastima por el así que fingí que ya no podía mas y lo deje ganar" Una sonrisa traviesa escapó de sus labios. "Pero no se lo digas o herirás sus sentimientos"

Ahogue una carcajada.

"Es tu turno" Dijo apuntando al Kyle que volvía con decepción en la mirada. ¡Ja! Era un perdedor, no sabía que yo era el mejor jugador de bolos del mundo, bueno, al menos era mejor que Derek. Si tan solo Derek supiera que estaba allí, apuesto a que habría sido incluso más divertido. Me pregunté si estaría buscándome en ese momento.

Tomé mi bola y lentamente caminé hasta el piso de madera barnizada, apunté a los pines, arqueé el brazo hacia atrás y tiré la bola al centro. Cuando la bola alcanzó el final de la línea se giró un poco a la izquierda y solo derribé siete pines. En mi segundo intento tiré uno, bueno ocho pines no estaban nada mal, eran mejores que los seis de Kyle.

"Tú turno" Dije altaneramente a Kristie quien se puso de pie de un tiro y se tambaleó en su camino para coger la bola, el peso de la bola encorvó casi todo su cuerpo.

"Mierda que es pesada" Se quejó. "Esta bien señoritas, vamos a hacerlo de este modo, los perdedores le compraran la cena al ganador ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo arqueando una ceja sugestiva lo cual era difícil considerando todo el esfuerzo que le estaba llevando sostener la bola.

Kyle y yo intercambiamos miradas y luego la observábamos y asentimos.

Kristie se acercó a la línea de tiro y con chasquido de la muñeca todos los pines estaban abajo y la pantalla sobre nosotros empezó a brillar con una letra x mayúscula.

La chica dejó escapar un molesto y ensordecedor grito y luego empezó a hacer un baile de celebración en el medio del área de juego.

"¡Si, de eso es de lo que estoy hablando perra!" Dijo entre saltitos de alegría. "¡Venzan eso perdedores!" Rio fuertemente.

Kyle y yo intercambiamos miradas de nuevo en silencio y entonces rompimos a reír también, ¡Oh no! ¡Me estaba riendo! ¡Genuinamente! Kristie era…genial…me…agradaba… ¡Ay Mierda! Debería ser una perra ¡Pero no este tipo de perra genial! No podía agradarme, no podía o de lo contrario… ¿Cómo iba a deshacerme de ella?


	7. Chapter 7

COMPLICE

Fue una noche increíble. Hablamos de todo un poco y reímos un montón lo cual solo me hizo sentir peor porque Kristie era una persona realmente genial y la idea de poner a Kyle en su contra no solo se veía bastante ruin de mi parte sino también casi imposible. Eran la pareja perfecta así que necesitaba descubrir si existía algún tipo fisuras entre ellos y explotarlas aun cuando eso probablemente me convertiría en ¡la peor persona del mundo!

Nos separamos en la estación de tren. Kyle debía llevar a Kristie de vuelta a la casa de su horrible tía antes de las diez, así que después de aplastarme los huegos con un abrazo – ¡demonios sí que era fuerte!- dijimos adiós y tomé mi tren de vuelta a casa sintiéndome feliz por la noche que acababa de tener. Mientras estaba en el tren observando las luces de los edificios debajo de mí no pude evitar pensar en Derek y en Allison. Había algo extraño en como las cosas funcionaban entre Kyle, Kristie y yo. Quiero decir, cuando conocí a Isaac y si ya sabes lo mucho que odiaba a Kelly, pero a pesar de eso había otras razones por las cuales me sentía incómodo con ellos, porque me sentía como la tercera rueda. Ahora con Derek y Allison las cosas eran un poco diferentes porque podíamos salir tranquilamente y reír de las bromas de los otros, pero aun así me sentía como la tercera rueda y si yo era la tercera rueda después de todo pero con Kyle y Kristie… Las cosas eran distintas y es que…no me sentía como un extraño inmiscuyéndome en sus cosas, me sentía perturbadoramente cómodo como si fuese parte de un trio como Harry, Ron y Hermione…y ¿sabes qué? Me gustaba eso.

Ese penJackiento continuó molestándome hasta que entré en el campus, mientras más me gustaba ser parte de Kryles – ¡Sip! Otro nombre de pareja- más entendía que las cosas podrían…tal vez…salírseme de las manos y no podía permitirlo. Así que, sacudí la cabeza y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio porque necesitaba enfocarme en lo que realmente importaba y desafortunadamente Kristie no podía ser parte de esa ecuación.

"¡Hey!" Derek dijo desde su cama. Estaba de piernas cruzadas con su laptop sobre su regazo. "¿Qué haces aquí?" frunció el ceño mientras se sacaba las gafas y se frotaba los ojos.

"Ehm…" Empecé sarcásticamente. "Vivo aquí ¿recuerdas?"

Soltó una débil risita.

"Lo se…pero…pensé que estarías de vuelta en casa" Explicó pensativamente.

"¿En casa?" Respondí sin entender a qué se refería.

"¡Oh! ¿No te enteraste?" Indagó mientras hacia una mueca como si estuviese tragando una píldora muy agria.

Mi corazón dio un saltito. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó Derek? ¿Algo le ocurrió a mis padres?" Mi voz se escuchó distante en mis propios oídos y repentinamente estaba de pie en una morgue identificando sus cuerpos. Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar.

"¡Hey tranquilo!" Dijo Derek saliendo de la cama con sus manos arriba. "No les ocurrió nada…solo están…teniendo problemas, de nuevo" Desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Jadeé ¡Ay no! ¿Esta mierda de nuevo? ¿De veras? "¿Mi mamá te llamó?" Dije apenado mientras sacaba mi teléfono móvil y empezaba a buscar llamadas perdidas provenientes de casa.

"En realidad…fue mi mama" Explicó apretando la mandíbula. "Y sabes…algunas veces gritan muy alto y…bueno…tú sabes que mi papá estaba muy…"

"Actually…it was my mom" He said setting his jaw. "You know…sometimes they yell pretty high and… well…you know that my dad has his…"

¡Ay estaba tan avergonzado! ¡No podía creerlo! Habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvieron una discusión ¿que podría haber pasado esta vez? Me sentía responsable y quería llamar a la madre de Derek y disculparme porque sabía muy bien lo delicada que era la salud del Sr. Hale y si la mujer había llamado a Derek debía saber porque estaba de veras preocupada por su esposo.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. "¿Esta tu papá bien?"

"Está bien" Derek replicó no muy convincentemente. "Pero…"

"Si lo se…tengo que hablar con ellos. ¿Tu mamá menciono por casualidad la razón de la discusión?"

"¡Dios no! Stily ¿estas sugiriendo que mi mamá lo estaba espiando?"

Reviré los ojos. "¡Por supuesto que no! Solo…no importa, lo siento" Replique suspirando con decepción. Despues de la increíble noche no podía creer lo fácil que mis padres arruinaron todo.

Me saqué los zapatos y me metí a la cama.

"¿No vas a comer?" Indagó apuntando al plato sobre mi escritorio. Me senté en la cama y lo observé. Derek me había preparado la cena de nuevo, aun cuando pensaba que yo pasaría la noche fuera, que considerado de su parte.

Esa noche preparó puré de patatas, pollo a la plancha y algunos vegetales hervidos. Mi estómago estaba lleno con las hamburguesas de esa noche pero Derek había trabajado muy duro y no quería verme como un total malagradecido así que me obligué a engullir en silencio.

"¿Dónde estabas? Por cierto" Indagó con el ceño fruncido mientras volvía a su cama.

"Fui…a dar una vuelta" Dije casualmente.

"Te perdiste una clase Stiles" Puntualizó revirando sus ojos.

"Lo sé, solo estaba cansado y necesitaba un descanso así que salí con algunos amigos" Bueno esto no era una completa mentira. Me estaba cansando de mentirle así que tal vez… Aun cuando no podía decirle toda la verdad una verdad a medias no era tan mala como una mentira completa ¿cierto?

"¿Ah sí? Es gracioso porque vi a Jim en el campo de soccer mientras venia para acá"

"No estaba con Jim ni ninguna de las perras…estaba…con otros amigos"

"¿Otros amigos?" Soltó una risotada.

"¿Qué?" Dije desafiantemente mientras terminaba mi segunda cena de la noche.

"Nada…solo tengo curiosidad" Rio de nuevo "Por estos amigos tuyos"

"No me crees" Acusé.

"Si te creo…es solo muy extraño verte hablar con otro ser humano que no sea yo o alguna de las zorras"

"Perras Derek y ¿Estas sugiriendo que soy un misántropo?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Solo estoy bromeando Stiles" Rio de nuevo. "¿Qué tal si vemos una película?"

¿Eso era todo? ¿No habría sermón por saltarme una clase? ¿No se iría temprano a la cama después de tener una larga y acalorada discusión sobre cuán malo es ratearse?

_¿Una película? _Pensé ceñudo y entonces comprendí. Derek estaba tratando de mantenerme ocupado para que no pensara en mis padres ¡Demonios! ¡Era todo un osito de felpa! Quiero decir, trataba de no pensar en eso pero cuando tenía ocho años o tal vez menos las discusiones empezaron porque como ya te dije mi mamá no puede tener más niños y mi papá quería una niña de hecho quería una desde el principio. Recuerdo que mi mamá empezó a hablar de la que tal vez podrían adoptar y mi papá dijo que no sería lo mismo porque no sería capaz de sentirse como el padre de esta niña hipotética. Mi mamá dijo que estaba equivocado y por supuesto que lo estaba pero yo casi podía entenderlo, estaba frustrado porque estaba aterrado de no amarla lo suficiente y eso a la vez hacia qué mamá se sintiese como basura por no ser capaz de quedar embarazada de nuevo. Así que, en cuestión de días ¡mi casa de convirtió en el infierno! Pequeñas cosas como demasiada azúcar en el café matutino terminaban en gritos y mi mamá encerrándose en el baño a llorar.

En esos días…. Si no fuese por la increíble y amorosa familia de Derek, bueno, yo habría acabado en un hospital psiquiátrico. Eso fue antes de que el papá de Derek se enfermara así que en esos días solía llevarnos a parques, a heladerías y toda clase de lugares asombrosos mientras la Sra. M hablaba con mi mamá.

Cuando pensaba que las cosas se habían calmado los gritos empezaban de nuevo y yo saltaba la cerca y tocaba la puerta por las noches para meterme en la cama de Derek. Eso era lo que estaba él estaba haciendo justo ahora, estaba metafóricamente ofreciéndome su cama. Pero yo ya no tenía ocho años. Era un adulto y no necesitaba su lastima. Solo necesitaba darles un fuerte sermón por actuar como niños y por hacer que los padres de Derek se sintiesen incomodos en su propia casa.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Estoy bastante cansado en realidad" Sonreí y me giré para volver a la cama.

"¡Oh! Okey" Replicó desanimado. "Yo también estoy exhausto así que… supongo que me iré a la cama"

"Buenas noches Derek" Dije mientras me metía bajo la manta y el hacia el mismo.

"Buenas noches Stiles" Dijo en medio de un bostezo.

Di vueltas en la cama pensando en mis estúpidos padres y sus estúpidos problemas ¡No podían creérmelo! ¡Estaba tan avergonzado! Giré tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y aun cuando estaba algo cansado…no podía conciliar el sueño. Seguía pensando en ellos gritándose el uno al otro, en los músculos en el cuello de mi mamá tensos y el rostro de mi papá todo enrojecido y en lo mucho que yo lloraba aterrado en mi habitación. Me amaban, sabía que lo hacían…pero… ¿Se amaban el uno al otro?

Me senté en la cama. Derek estaba de espaldas a mí pero allí había un largo espacio a su izquierda. Resoplé sujetando mi cabeza que ahora me dolía. Me puse de pie y a regañadientes me metí bajo su manta. Derek sabía que yo no quería admitir que las peleas de mis padres aún me afectaban. Yo sabía muy bien que él no estaba dormido porque no estaba roncando…pero, si él podía fingir que estaba dormido para yo tuviese al menos una corta siesta sin pesadillas lo menos que yo podía hacer era seguirle el juego y pretender que tuve una larga y placentera noche de sueño. Lo gracioso de todo esto es…que en realidad fue así.

Por la mañana todo el tema de la lucha libre de padres se había desvanecido. Me llevó un par de minutos comprender que hacia enrollado en la manta de Derek cuando desperté. Pero saqué el tema de mis padres de la cabeza tan pronto como salí de la cama y me alisté para ir a clases. Deje que Derek durmiera un poco más mientras yo iba a la pastelería para comprarle una ensalada de frutas para su desayuno. Sabía muy bien lo dedicado que estaba con sus ejercicios matutinos y tan pronto como vi el reloj comprendí que no fue al gimnasio esa mañana y probablemente era por mi culpa. Mientras le estaba preparando el desayuno no pude evitar notar las humeantes y recién preparadas barras de manzana acaramelada que estaban tras el mostrador así que compre algunas y volví al dormitorio antes de que nuestra primera clase empezara.

Cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Allison senada en la cama de Derek y él no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Hey" Dije poniendo las bolsas en el escritorio de Derek mientras sacaba el sándwich de jamón que compre para mí.

Le di un mordisco y observé a la chica.

"Hey Stiles" Replicó algo somnolienta.

"Tuviste una noche dura ¿eh?" Dije con la boca llena lo cual la hizo desviar la mirada con una mueca. Reí para mis adentros.

"Si, tuve el turno nocturno y fue horrible. Dos chicos vomitaron sobre mi" Dijo con cansancio en la voz.

Tomé un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja. "¿Tienes hambre? No sabía que vendrías pero le traje mucha ensalada de frutas a Derek, ya sabes lo mucho que come"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No está bien, acabo de comer" Explicó justo cuando la puerta se abrió y Derek entró llevando puesta solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

"¡Hey! Pensé que te habías ido a clases sin mi" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"No…estaba comprando el desayuno" Replicó apuntando a las bolsas en su escritorio.

"Gracias" Se giró y subió su ropa interior entonces fue al escritorio y sacó la ensalada de frutas de su bolsa. Sonrió cuando la vio y luego echó un vistazo a la abertura de la otra bolsa.

"¡Stiles!" Murmuró con resentimiento en la voz. "¿Cómo pudiste traer barras de manzana?" Lo pude ver en sus ojos, estaba ansioso por darles una probada.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?" Allison frunció el ceño.

"Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? Son tus favoritas" Replique perversamente aunque cuando las vi no estaba planeando tentarlo con ellas. Solo quería hacer algo lindo por él.

"¡No! No son sus favoritas" Allison soltó una risita. "Sus favoritos son los mini pasteles de piña" Puntualizó.

"No, esos son tus favoritos" Derek dijo entre risas.

Allison desvió la mirada avergonzada.

"Parece que alguien no está haciendo sus deberes" Reí. Por supuesto que las barras de manzana acarameladas en las favoritas de Derek. ¿Acaso Allison nunca lo había olido? Derek olía a canela y a manzanas maduras de mediados de octubre, cuando los arboles están desnudos y la brisa es fuerte y fría. El otoño siempre me recordaba a Derek. Él amaba las barras de manzana acaramelada y en cierto modo yo también porque me hacían pensar en él.

"Bueno, tal vez no conozco su postre favorito pero conozco partes de él que tú nunca verás" Dijo Allison soltando una risita tonta mientras me observaba con una diabólica y sugerente sonrisa.

_¡Ay dulce e inocente Allison!_ _Si tan solo supieras_ Pensé. Estaba tentado a decirle quien solía ducharse con Derek mucho antes de que ella aprendiera a deletrear la palabra desnudos, pero pensé que sería algo muy mezquino de mi parte.

"¡Vamos Allison! No me digas que estas celosa de Stiles" Derek bromeó tomando una barra en sus labios y masticándola con expresión soñadora mientras se subía los pantalones.

"Bueno, un poco" Admitió la chica. "No sé, algunas veces siento que te conoce mejor que yo" Se sonrojó sin atreverse a mirarnos.

"¡Vamos Allison! Es mi mejor amigo, siempre hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria" Derek intentó mediar con ella.

"Si lo se…pero algunas veces es molesto ¿Sabias?"

Derek soltó una risita y la rodeó con sus brazos. "¿Estas bromeando? ¿De veras estamos teniendo una discusión por un estúpidos postres?" Derek rio.

Allison rio.

Yo reí…y entonces…una idea vino a mi mente. Ya sabía cómo empezaría la operación rompimiento. Con crema batida y cerezas en la punta.

….

Bueno tal vez yo tenía las cosas bajo control, pero Jim no tenía tanta suerte como yo. Se cayó de la cama el miércoles por la mañana, llegó tardes a clases y desafortunadamente no lo hizo muy bien en su examen porque justo después de salir de este estaba seguro de haber leído mal un par de enunciados y era demasiado tarde para cambiar sus resultados. ¡Rayos! Estaba teniendo una mala racha. Estudió toda la noche para esa prueba y las cosas no terminaron como él esperaba y tal vez…tal vez todo era culpa de Jack.

No se pudo concentrar en toda la noche. Seguía pensando en Jack y su chica. ¿Por qué había ido a recoger a Jack? ¿Acaso tenían una cita ese día y Jack lo había olvidado? Si esa era la razón, eso significaba que Jim estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Por otro lado ¿Qué tal si ella había ido allí porque Jack le pidió que lo recogiera porque no quería que Jim siguiera llevando a la casa? Bueno, eso significaría que las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como se esperaba y era difícil elegir entre esas dos opciones porque hay que aceptarlo. Yo había visto solo un poco de Jack en los videos y llegué a la misma conclusión que Jim empezaba a comprender en ese momento. Jack era difícil de leer.

Y así fue como Jim terminó fallando su primer examen, si ya sé que no era la gran cosa, aun tendría montones de ellos antes de que el trimestre acabara pero odiaba la idea de ser el tonto de la clase. En la secundaria era el Dios gay hijo de perra que hizo que el equipo de football pagara por molestarlo.

Y así estaban las cosas para él. Algunas veces intentar acabar con los Hsh –horribles seres humanos- podía ser un tanto estresante, podrías acabar tan comprometido en el proyecto que incluso podrías olvidar que en realidad no te agradan y que en el fondo eran solo un montón de idiotas. Y eso fue lo que pasó con Jim. En el fondo había disfrutado su sesión privada de entrenamiento con Jack y además pasó la noche pensando en Barbie y en su probablemente teñido cabello rubio. Al menos ahora comprendía que se había equivocado y estaba de vuelta en el camino correcto. Así que esa noche decidió empezar su investigación sobre esta fulana y así es como resulto todo:

"Y…" Empezó casualmente mientras Jack y él corrían. A pesar de lo mal que le iba en sus clases, su resistencia seguía aumentando y ahora podía correr y hablar e incluso soportar veinte vueltas ¡Eso era genial!

"Y… ¿Qué?" Jack preguntó arqueando una ceja junto a él.

"Has estado muy callado hoy" Jim afirmó. "Alguien tuvo una muy buena noche" Soltó una risita.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Jack frunció el ceño de nuevo.

"Tú sabes…" Lanzó el hueso esperando que Jack lo cogiera. Desafortunadamente Jack no solo era encantadoramente ingenuo. Era infantilmente ingenuo.

"No entiendo que quieres decir"

"¿No era la chica del otro día tu novia?" Jim indagó.

"¿Beverly?" Dijo Jack pensativamente. "¡Oh sí! Lo es"

_¿Beverly? ¡Qué original! _Jim reviró los ojos. "Eso pensé" Agregó. "Es…muy atractiva" ¡Rayos! Atractiva… no era una palabra muy hetero. Debía haber dicho algo como _Amigo tu novia está muy buena _– ¡recuerda usar una profunda voz de idiota mientras lees eso!- Como sea, eso es lo que un chico normal diría.

"Si lo es" Jack confirmó y continuó corriendo.

¿Eso era todo? Jim necesitaba más información, lo menos que quería era pedirle ayuda a Liam para algo tan estúpido como seguirle la pista a la novia de Jack.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Jim dijo minutos más tarde cuando estaba practicando robarse la bola. Con suerte sacar el tema de nuevo distraería a Jack y sería más fácil para él arrebatársela.

"¿Quiénes?" Jack frunció el ceño.

"Beverly y tú"

Jack tomó un momento para pensar, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Jim de tomar la bola de sus pies y patearla a la meta, desafortunadamente ¡fallo! Lo cual era bastante vergonzoso considerando que prácticamente estaban dentro de esta.

"No lo recuerdo" Jack dijo con una risita. "Creo que fue en la guardería"

Jim silbó impresionado. "Eso es un montón de tiempo"

Jack asintió. "Nuestras madres han sido amigas desde siempre así que… tú sabes, esperaban que tarde o temprano fuésemos una pareja" Dijo tomando la bola y huyendo con ella.

Jim lo siguió hasta el otro lado del campo intentando tomar la bola de vuelta.

"¿Qué piensas de los novatos?" Jack preguntó.

"¿Novatos?" Jim repitió sin poder comprender a que se refería. Su mente seguía con Beverly y él hecho de que Jack y ella habían estado prácticamente comprometidos desde el momento en que nacieron. Iba a ser duro meterse en medio de esos dos.

"Le pasaste la bola a Aidan en el juego hoy" Jack puntualizó moviendo las piernas muy rápido para Jim y girándose hacia su izquierda para resumir su estampida hasta la meta.

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Dijo Jim sin entender su punto.

"Yo estaba libre. Perdimos el juego porque Kyle le quitó la bola"

"Si pero Aidan estaba más cerca de la meta" Explicó Jim.

"Yo tenía más oportunidad que Aidan, todos estaban sobre el" Jack gruñó y entonces se detuvo y le hizo señas a Jim de que lo imitara. Cuando Jim obedeció este se rascó la cabeza de manera pensativa.

"Yo…solo pensé….que ya que era tan bueno podría hacerse cargo de ellos, incluso de Kyle"

Jack reviró los ojos. "Incluso Darren es mejor que Aidan, James" Rio.

"No… lo he visto, es bastante bueno en realidad"

"Mira James. Este juego, no es sobre tener amigos ¿De acuerdo? El hecho de que te agraden algunas personas no quiere decir que vas a dejar pasar tu mejor opción por ellos ¿entendido?

¡Dios! ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tanto ruido por algo tan pequeño como eso?

"Está bien, supongo que lo siento" Respondió con frustración. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que Jack era difícil de leer? Algunas veces podía ser tan lindo como un cachorro, y otras podía ser un completo cretino.

Jack rápidamente se giró y pateó la bola a la meta de Jim. "Casi se me olvida… nunca te distraigas" rio con malicia. ¡Cielos era UN CRETINO! "Eso es todo por hoy"

Jim tomó la bola en sus manos y empezó a caminar hasta los vestidores para coger sus cosas mientras Jack destapaba una botella de agua y la vertía casi por completo sobre su cabeza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?" Jim preguntó sacando a flote el tema de nuevo. Solo esperaba que Jack no se cansara de contestarle.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Beverly y tú" Jim explicó desviando la mirada.

"Tres años"

"¡Vaya! Eso es mucho tiempo"

"Si…de hecho su familia ha estado molestándome desde hace ya un tiempo, diciéndome que debemos casarnos, pero es aterrador ¿no crees? Quiero decir yo…" Jack repentinamente se detuvo y se giró en dirección a Jim con cierto recelo en la mirada.

"¿Qué?" Jim dijo arqueando una ceja.

"Pareces estar muy interesado en Beverly"

_¡Mierda! _Pensó Jim, bueno en realidad no estaba interesado en Beverly sino en Beverly y él.

_Piensa rápido perra_. Necesitaba tomar una decisión. ¿Cómo actuar? Sabía lo que eso significaba. Jack creía que Jim estaba atraído por Beverly, y sabía cómo funcionaba eso, los heteros dirían algo como –recuerda usar la profunda voz de idiota- _¡Cielos amigo! Esta tan buena que le daría…l e daría tan duro que la escucharían en todo el condado. _Pero por supuesto ese no era Jim, ¿Qué debía hacer? Si yo hubiese estado allí le habría dicho que actuase tan hetero como fuese posible pero por supuesto yo no conocía a Jack tan bien como él.

"Solo tengo curiosidad es todo"

Jack asintió. "Por un momento creí que dirías algo estúpido como que te gustaría besarla o algo por el estilo" Bromeó.

¡Por favor! ¿Podría alguien por favor darle una bofetada? ¿Besarla o algo por el estilo? ¿En serio? ¡Era un grandísimo lerdo! Uno muy lindo por cierto.

"¿Sabes qué?" Empezó Jack con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Jim lo había y casi había olvidado como era. "Deberíamos salir todos un día, estoy seguro de que le agradarías tanto como a mí"

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo podía salir con esa clase de comentarios sin avisar? _Estoy seguro de que le agradarías tanto como a mi…_ ¿de veras se creía que Jim era estúpido? ¡Oh por favor! Se estaba metiendo con la perra más grande de perralandia. Simplemente no podías tratar de molestar a Jim, sería como intentar apagar fuego usando combustible. Y como a mí, a Jim no le gustaban las repentinas afirmaciones de Jack, tal vez aún estaba algo verde en temas de chicas pero una idea vino a su cabeza mientras terminaban su caminata hasta los vestidores. Jack era un chico muy seguro de sí mismo, creía que lo tenía todo en la vida. Así que Jim necesitaba hacer que se derrumbara, y un elogios era todo lo que necesitaba para conseguirlo.

….

¿Recuerdas que creías que las cosas iban genial en mi vida? Bueno, sacaste conclusiones apresuradas.

Era miércoles lo que significaba que era día de taller ¡Sí! Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que vi a Kyle y no tenía noticias de él así que estaba ansioso de verlo y empezar con mis ideas de cómo acabar con su relación. La mala noticia es que Derek estaba…redoble de tambores… ¡retrasado! De acuerdo las cosas empezaban a ponerse raras con él, me sentía tentando a preguntarle en que rayos estaba metido pero tenía el presentimiento de que esquivaría la pregunta.

Tuve que esperar a que Derek llegase al dormitorio y se diera una ducha, entonces nos dirigimos a la reunión de esa noche. Fue una sesión bastante interesante. Julia empezó a hablar de cuán importante es para los escritores tener algunas nociones de actuación. De acurdo con ella muchos actores no están del todo seguros de a que quiere expresar el guionista en una palabra específica, así que, algunas veces es su trabajo mostrarles lo que quiere transmitir porque como alguien –cuyo nombre no recuerdo justo ahora- dijo una vez "No existe tal cosa como los sinónimos" pero por supuesto la mayor parte del tiempo era trabajo del director explicar las emociones de los personajes a sus actores, así que… así que aun cuando yo ya sabía eso aprendí una cosa o dos con los consejos que nos dio.

Pero las cosas se pusieron interesantes cuando sugirió hacer un pequeño ejercicio. Iba a elegir un guion al azar de la pila que recibió la semana anterior y entonces tres personas elegidas por ella harían la puesta en escena frente a todos. Dos actuarían algunas escenas mientras el otro haría la parte del director y les daría sus ideas de cómo deberían desarrollar la historia.

¡Estaba tan entusiasmado! Miré a Derek a dos filas de distancia y le guiñé un ojo. Esperaba que nos eligiera. ¡Estaríamos de muerte! Y si decidía escoger mi guion… ¡Demonios! ¡Sería lo mejor del mundo! Cuando Julia estaba revisando entre la pila de guiones mi teléfono móvil vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué para chequearlo. Era un texto de Kyle.

"¿Tu y yo? ¿Qué dices?" Torcí el cuello hasta la última fila y le sonreí tímidamente. ¡Ay Kyle por favor! Apestabas tanto en actuación como el pañal de un recién nacido.

Desafortunadamente Julia no me llamó a mí ni a Derek, gracias a Dios tampoco escogió a Kyle. En cambio tomó a Missy como directora, una chica de ingeniería y el papel tapiz viviente de los Coders. Ya sabes el chico del que te hable la otra vez, el cual cuyo nombre nadie podía recordar. Pero las cosas se pusieron interesantes cuando le entregó a Missy el guion y ella empezó a darle sus ideas al respecto.

"Anne…estamos aquí porque estamos preocupados por ti" El papel tapiz viviente dijo y mi corazón se saltó un latido. Sí, supongo que ya entiendes lo que estaba pasando. ¡Estaban usando mi guion! ¡Estaban usando mi jodido guion! ¡Toma esa Brandon!

Y así es como empezaron. Tuve que ahogar carcajadas un par de veces porque esos perdedores no entendían las emociones de mis personajes en lo absoluto y ¿Quién podía culparlos? Yo era increíble después de todo pero por supuesto debo admitir que no habría escrito una historia tan emocionante de no ser por la ayuda de Derek.

Mientras actuaban Julia nos dio sus propias opiniones sobre el trabajo que estaban haciendo y nos pidió que dijéramos en voz alta lo que pensábamos, tristemente no me lo pidió a mi o de lo contrario…bueno habría tenido que echarme de la sesión por ser tan honesto con respecto a lo mal que interpretaban los papeles. Incluso Kyle era mejor que ellos. La buena noticia es que Missy estaba dirigiendo o de lo contrario la multitud habría creído que mi guion era una comedia en lugar de un misterio y drama psicológico.

Julia intentó con otros tres tríos y después la sesión acabó. Cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas escuché la voz de Julia llamando algunos nombres al azar en voz alta. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Vi como poco a poco empezaban a rodearla, y entonces dijo el nombre de Derek y mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿Qué quería con Derek? Y más extraño aun, ¿Qué podría querer con…?

"Kyle Parrish" Dijo en voz alta y entonces me giré hacia una de las chicas que ya volvía del pequeño grupo.

"¡Hey!" La llamé y torció el cuello.

Era alta y regordeta, su largo cabello negro estaba a la altura de su cintura y su cara llena de granos.

"¿Por qué está llamándolos?" Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Oh! Pensé que todos ya se habían marchado" Respondió un poco avergonzada.

Torcí el cuello y vi que la mayoría de los asistentes al taller aún se hallaban presentes y nos observaban expectantes.

"No quería enojar a nadie pero hubo algunos guiones que llamaron su atención y nos dio estos volantes" Dijo entregándome un panfleto impreso a full color.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de empezar a leerlo continuó hablándome con orgullo en la voz. "Cree que son lo suficientemente buenos para competir en el festival de cine de invierno" Dijo con entusiasmo.

"¡Felicidades!" Dijo con una sonrisa fingida mientras sentía un amargo sabor subirme a la garganta. ¿Qué carajos? ¡Mi guion era asombroso! ¿Por qué no me llamó y…? ¡Ay Mierda! ¡Si me llamó! Solo que… ella pensaba que mi nombre era Kyle Parrish. ¡Genial! Como sea, cuando Derek llegase al dormitorio iba a leer el volante y ¡Claro que iba a competir en ese festival! ¡Aún mejor! ¡Iba a ganarlo!

Esperé por Derek al menos veinte minutos y continuó hablando con Julia junto con Kyle, Missy, Brandon y otros tres. Así que al final me canse de esperar y en pasos cortos me dirigí al dormitorio imaginado el escenario, los juegos mirando mi película y el premio en mis manos…pero…lo mejor de todo sería mi nombre en los periódicos y revistas. ¡Iba a ser genial!

Entré en mi dormitorio y rápidamente corrí a mi cama y abrí mi laptop. No podía esperar por Derek, necesitaba saber tanto como fuese posible de este susodicho festival así que decidí googlearlo y fue entonces cuando Derek abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la golpeó fuertemente al cerrarla.

Torcí el cuello. "Cielos Derek ¿Qué te pasa?" Dije entre risas.

Me asesinó con la mirada. "¿Quién demonios es Kyle Parrish?"

Mis tripas se retorcieron al escuchar el nombre de Kyle en los labios de Derek, sonaba tan extraño, como si fuesen dos mundos totalmente distintos que repentinamente colisionaran sin ningún tipo de advertencia.

Me mordí el labio para evitar que se sacudiera. "Creo que esta en taller" Pretendí estar pensativo. Una verdad a medias ¡Dios bendiga las verdades a medias!

"Entonces, ¿no lo conoces?" Preguntó furioso.

"Derek ¿Podrías calmarte?" Dije intentando apaciguarlo un poco.

"¿Por qué le diste el guion?"

_¡Ay mierda! _

"Yo…no…"

"¡No me mientas! ¡Estas mintiendo de nuevo!" Rugió furioso. "¿Quién es?"

"Es solo un amigo" Dijo perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un imbécil?

"¿Solo un amigo?" Rompió a reír sarcásticamente. "¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? ¡Vi la forma en que lo miraste lo que Dios sabrá que te escribió!"

"¿Que rayos te pasa?" Repliqué furioso.

"¡No!" Respondió encolerizado, "¡¿Que rayos te pasa a _ti?!_ ¡Estás haciéndolo de nuevo! Toda esa mierda de Isaac… ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada?"

"¡Derek por favor! No está pasando nada entre Kyle y yo ¿De acuerdo? Solo somos amigos ¡Lo juro!"

"Si, eso fue lo que dijiste de Isaac y mira como acabó todo"

"¡Dios Derek! ¿Puedes por favor confiar en mí? Te estoy diciendo la verdad, solo es mi amigo, no me gusta de _esa _forma"

"¡No puedo confiar en ti Stiles! Lo siento" Dijo calmándose un poco. "Cada seis meses apareces con un chico nuevo al azar y siempre terminas con el corazón roto, y ¿Quién es el tarado que tiene que cuidar de ti? ¿Eh?"

"¿Me estas llamando zorra? No ha habido más chicos…solo Isaac, y ¡¿quién demonios te pidió que cuidaras de mí?!" Rugí furioso. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era para hablarme de esa forma?

"No lo entiendes" Gritó. "Estoy preocupado por ti, te saltaste la clase del lunes por salir con él, siempre empieza de esa forma, abandonas tus clases, te la pasas soñando despierto y antes de darte cuenta…estas cortándote las venas" Soltó con calma.

Está bien se pasó de la raya. "No tienes derecho" Repliqué amargamente "¡Eso pasó una sola vez! ¡No sería tan estúpido de hacerlo de nuevo!"

Bufó.

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?"

Suspiró con frustración. "¡No es eso Stiles! En serio quiero creerte pero te conozco ¡cada vez que uno de estos niños bonitos aparece empiezas a babearte y a avergonzarte a ti mismo!"

"¡No lo entiendes! No me estoy babeando por ningún…" Intenté replicar pero no me dejó continuar.

"¡No es gay!"

"¡Eso no lo sabes!" Mierda ¿Por qué dije eso?

"¿Lo ves? Estas cayendo en su juego, por favor Stiles si quieres un amigo nuevo ve al club y agrega una zorra nueva o lo que sea a tu banda"

Reí, aunque no me estaba divirtiendo en lo absoluto. "¿Estás diciendo que no puedo tener amigos heteros?"

"Solo estoy diciendo que no puedes manejar…"

"¡Vete a la mierda Derek!" Grité mordiendo mi lengua mientras las palabras salían de mi boca.

"¡VETE A LA MIERDA!" Repetí con la respiración agitada.

Me metí a la cama y me escondí bajo la manta. Me coloqué mis audífonos y puse algo de música. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imbécil? ¿Por qué no podía entender? ¿Quién le pidió que cuidara de mi cuando viví toda la mierda de Isaac? Sabía que estaba preocupado por mí pero no tenía ningún derecho de hablarme de la forma en que lo hizo…y yo era tan estúpido… ¡estúpido por estar llorando bajo mi manta como un niña pequeña! Era tan injusto… estaba tan feliz antes de que ese…ese idiota… ¡lo arruinara todo!

….

Olvidémonos de mí por un momento. Jim estaba tramando algo genial. Así que mientras yo me escondía en mi cama con mi cara llena de lágrimas por culpa de Derek, él estaba plantando las semillas del caos en el campo de juego.

Está bien estoy siendo un poco melodramático, en realidad solo fue una charla inocente…o al menos eso era lo que el pretendía que pareciese.

Llegó temprano a la práctica ese día, por supuesto el capitán del equipo Jack ya estaba allí acompañado por Garret pero tuvieron que esperar quince minutos a que el resto del equipo y sorpresivamente, por el entrenador. ¿Acaso ese hombre no estaba actuando como un psicópata la semana anterior? Había estado presionándolos extra duro para su próximo juego y dos días se presentó tarde como si no fuese la gran cosa mientras que los hacia vivir un infierno cosas tan insignificantes como mascar goma. Asi que practicaron como de costumbre pero más duro esta vez, aun cuando llegó tarde el entrenador se sentía en el derecho de convertirse en Fidel Castro de nuevo. Hicieron su juego usual después de los estiramientos hasta que el entrenador notó algo preocupante. Todos y no solo Jim…estaban teniendo problemas para robar bolas, bueno, todos excepto Jack, Kyle y Aidan. Así que el entrenador decidió hacer un pequeño ejercicio, era básicamente lo que Jack y Jim habían estado haciendo en sus sesiones privadas, tenían que tomar la bola de los pies de Jack. El entrenador les dio una rápida explicación de cómo hacerlo apropiadamente y ¿Adivina qué? No involucraba contacto visual en lo absoluto.

Jim resopló y torció los ojos cuando el entrenador les pidió que hicieran una línea para empezar el ejercicio. Estaba casi al final y aun así podía ver perfectamente como Jack y Garret tonteaban en el medio del campo de juego. Kyle era el segundo en la línea así que en cuestión de segundos Jack sería avergonzado frente a todos.

Cuando fue el turno de Kyle este habilidosamente tomó la bola y empezó a correr seguido por Jack. Jim miró a su alrededor, Garret estaba ahora tras él.

Silbó en asombro. "Kyle es bastante bueno"

"Definitivamente" Dijo Garret asintiendo.

"¿Bueno? Es increíble" Aidan agregó repentinamente girando sobre sus talones para unírseles.

"Si, sé a qué te refieres" Jim murmuró como si estuviese cotilleando. Era momento de ejecutar su plan. "No solo puede driblar, también anota, puede manejar a un grupo grande sobre él…y es genial en los tiros de esquina"

"Si, es el mejor de todos" Aidan dijo pensativamente.

"Es raro ¿sabes?" Jim agregó con malicia.

"¿Qué cosa?" Aidan y Garret indagaron al unísono.

"Que puede hacerlo todo…creo que podría ser…no estoy diciendo que Jack no sea un buen capitán pero… creo que Kyle podría hacer un muy buen trabajo"

Aidan y Garret observaron a Jim con sus ceños fruncidos.

"Si…. Creo que tienes razón" Dijo el primero.

"Definitivamente podría" Afirmó Garret.

"Es una pena que no es el capitán" Dijo Jim casualmente y los observó a ambos y como sus ojos estaban ausentes como si estuviesen considerando su comentario.

La semilla había sido plantada.

….

Podrías pensar que Derek y yo arreglamos nuestras cosas a la mañana siguiente pero en realidad fue más complicado que eso. No nos hablamos en todo el jueves, de hecho apenas lo vi en clases y más tarde en nuestro dormitorio. Me hizo la cena, no me lo dijo pero ¡Vamos! Dejó un plato lleno con ensalada de siete sabores en mi escritorio luego de que volví del baño. No comí aun cuando moría de hambre y la mayoría de las tiendas ya se encontraban cerradas. Tal vez debía de haber llamado a la pizzería y pedirle a Kyle que entrara cuando viniese a entregarla y así probarle a Derek que no estaba interesado en lo absoluto en Mr. Peor actuación, pero no estaba de humor para ver a Kyle o nadie más, Solo…quería estar solo. Las palabras de Derek me habían cortado muy profundo y sabía que él ya había comprendido toda la mierda que había dicho, es solo que…No podía perdonarlo así de fácil. No podía sacarme sus palabras de la cabeza.

Ese viernes desperté a las seis con un terrible dolor de cabeza probablemente porque me fui a la cama con el estómago vacío. La cama de Derek estaba vacía así que me sentí tentando a echarle un vistazo al plato de ensalada sobre mi escritorio pero no estaba allí, en cambio…había sido reemplazado por dos sándwiches de jamón y queso recién preparados, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de ser tratado como un perro? ¡De veras creía que podía arreglar las cosas alimentándome! ¡Dios estaba tan enojado! Pero…también…estaba hambriento.

Me engullir los sándwiches antes de ir a los lavabos, pero tristemente no fui lo suficientemente veloz y Derek entró justo cuando estaba básicamente lamiéndome los dedos por lo deliciosos que estaban.

"Hey" Dijo cerrando la puertas tras de sí, llevaba uno de esos pantaloncillos de correr tan populares y una camiseta sin mangas.

Torcí los ojos y puse el plato de vuelta al escritorio avergonzado. ¡Demonios! ¡Caí en su trampa!

Desvié la mirada con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama intentando hallar una forma de salir de allí sin mirarlo.

Se sentó junto a mí con la mirada caída. "Mira Stiles…" Empezó pero lo corté.

"No quiero hablar de eso ¿está bien?" Repliqué secamente.

"Pero yo sí" Dijo con seriedad.

Empuñé mis manos apretando la manta, por supuesto no iba a golpearlo aunque debo admitir que estaba tentando, pero no sería un movimiento inteligente. Ahora que Derek era un imbécil en forma yo no tenía oportunidad contra él y ya me sentía bastante dolido con las heridas emocionales que me había provocado, no quería ahora algunas reales.

"Mira, creo que no supe explicarte bien la otra noche"

_No me digas. _Me mordí el labio.

"Pero lo que intentaba decirte es que estoy preocupado por ti" murmuró suavemente. Su fresco aliento a menta erizó los cabellos en mi nuca.

"Derek…" Empecé pero alzó su mano.

"Déjame acabar" Suplicó. "Sé que no lo viste la última vez pero yo sí. Vi lo que ese infeliz te hizo"

"Pero Kyle…"

"No sabes cómo fue" Su voz se quebró, mi corazón dio un saltito y subí la mirada.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí como era atravesado en el pecho, sus ojos celestes estaban brillantes y nublados.

"Cuando entré en la habitación y te encontré… había tanta sangre…"

Solo para que conste la sangre puede ser engañosa.

"Estabas tirado ahí Stiles…" Musitó con sus ojos abiertos como platos y ahora una lágrima solitaria amenazaba con caer de ellos. "Pensé que estabas muerto…pensé en todas las cosas que no hicimos. Pensé en nuestros sueños. Todo se había ido contigo. Estaba tan celoso y furioso contigo porque no pensaste en tu familia, no pensaste en mí, simplemente pensaste en Isaac. ¿Cómo podías dejarnos por él? ¿Podía Isaac ser más importante para ti que nosotros? No podía entenderlo"

Jadeé y entonces note que había estado aguantando la respiración durante su discurso…no me había...percatado…de cuanto dolor había causado.

"Derek…"

"Tenía tanto miedo Stiles" Ahora la lagrima resbaló delicadamente por su enrojecida mejilla y deteniendo sobre su rosáceo labio superior. "No podía imaginar el mundo sin ti y entonces vomitaste…te vomitaste sobre ti mismo y yo respiré. Te sostuve en mis brazos y Allison estaba diciéndome que teníamos que lavar tus muñecas y ver qué tan profundos eran los cortes pero pensé que si dejaba de sostenerte, te desvanecerías en el aire. No podía dejarte ir"

Ahora miré abajo, a mis muñecas. Ahí estaban mis cicatrices, eran marcas en mi piel que siempre me recordarían quien era y lo que había hecho.

Algunas…Algunas veces olvidaba quien era Derek, desde que se había convertido en un todo un tipazo…creo…creo que había empezado a verlo de esa forma olvidándome por completo de esos pedazos que lo convertían en el Derek real…La emocionalmente frágil…y hermosa persona que era en realidad en su interior.

"Lo siento" Hizo una pausa. "Pero aun no puedo dejarte ir"

¡Ay mierda! Mi corazón empezó a dolerme tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca. Repito, no me había percatado de cuánto daño habría causado si de verdad hubiese intentado matarme ese día.

"Pero Derek…" Si ya se, estaba actuando como un idiota. Después de escuchar esas palabras viniendo de sus ahora pastosos labios y ser observado con esos enormes ojos de cachorro cualquiera se habría derretido y dado por vencido…Pero yo no podía, el proyecto era parte de mí, Sabia que si no lo hacia lo lamentaría el resto de mi vida.

"Sé que no puedo prohibirte ser amigo de Kyle…solo prométeme una cosa"

Asentí.

"Si alguna vez te sientes atraído y no solo a Kyle sino cualquier otro chico del que no estés seguro de si es gay o no, te vas a alejar de él tan pronto como notes tus sentimientos. Vete, sin explicaciones ni nada mas solo vete de sus vidas"

Asentí "Lo prometo" Eso lo podía hacer, no tenía sentimientos por Kyle, si era tan CANDENTE como un edificio en llamas pero eso era todo, no estaba interesado en el o en su cuerpo perfecto o el tiernamente tonto que se veía cuando intentaba actuar o en lo elegante que se veía en el campo de juego y por supuesto ¡No estaba planeando ir a su próximo juego!

"Y si siguen buscándote, solo dime y les patearé el trasero" Bromeó y ahora podía ver como su rostro se transformó en cuestión de segundos, estaba sonriendo.

Lo empujé con mi hombro y su rostro se iluminó. "Puedo cuidar de mi sin problemas"

"¿Ah sí?" Dijo sarcásticamente. "Está bien, te dejaré cuidar de ti mismo cuando seas lo suficientemente bueno para vencerme" Dijo con tono burlón.

"¡Eso es injusto! Ni en un millón de años en el gimnasio podría verme tan sexy como tú"

Rio mientras se sonrojaba. "No es cuestión de físico…todo está en la técnica"

"Entonces estas jodido Derek ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces al día nos pateaban el trasero en la secundaria?"

"¿Me estas llamando perdedor?" Bromeó y entonces se puso de pie. "Me tengo que ir…te veré más tarde en clases" Dijo y le me despedí de él. Se fue y me puse de pie para conseguir algo de ropa e ir al baño cuando alguien tocó la puerta y…adivina quién estaba en la entrada.

"Kyle ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" Dije un poco impresionado. Gracias a Dios no apareció justo cuando Derek y yo estábamos hablando o todo habría resultado en un desastre.

"Hey pensé que tal vez podríamos ir al gimnasio" Dijo entusiasmado.

"¿Gimnasio?" Hice una mueca.

"¡Oh vamos! Necesito un compañero de entrenamiento" Suplicó.

"No se…" Dije pensativo. ¿Por qué no podía entender que eso simplemente no era lo mío?

"Ve a cambiarte… ¡Vamos!" Soltó mandonamente.

"Pero…"

"Sin peros…mueve tu trasero antes de que se haga tarde Stily"

Torcí los ojos y lo invité a entrar mientras cogía mis cosas y me dirigía a los lavabos.

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos caminando hacia el gimnasio, y yo aún no podía creer que había accedido a ir con él. Bueno, mientras tomaba una ducha pensé que sería una excelente idea, podría pasar algo de tiempo con él, no es que me gustara pasar tiempo con él, solo estaba interesado en el proyecto. El problema es que con cada paso más pensaba en las palabras de Derek, era algo serio. Quiero decir, acercarme demasiado a Kyle podría ser peligroso porque vamos a enfrentarlo, era muy atractivo y algunas veces…no era tan…solo digamos que algunas veces disfrutaba de su compañía.

"¿Me estas escuchando?" Dijo repentinamente.

Volví de golpe a la realidad. "¿Que? Lo siento, aun estoy algo somnoliento. ¿Que estabas diciendo?

"Te decia que Julia me habló acerca de este festival de cine de invierno que tendrá lugar aquí"

"¿De veras?" Pretendí no saber nada al respecto.

"Si y nos dijo a un grupo pequeño que podriamos participar"

"¡Eso es genial!" Reviré los ojos en mi interior.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¡Es tu gran oportunidad! ¡Gana y todos estaran hablando de ti!"

"Creo que estas exagerando un poco," Reí. "Es solo un festival de cine independiente"

"¿Estas bromeando?" Dijo entre risas. "Bill Torthon es uno de los jueces"

¡SANTO CIELO! ¿Bill Torthon? ¿Acaso escuché bien? "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, está todo en estos volantes que Julia nos entregó, ¡es el mejor director de todos los tiempos! Definidamente deberías filmar tu historia"

"¿Mi historia? Te la di a ti"

Torció los ojos. "¡Oh vamos Stily! ¿De veras crees que sería capaz de robar tu historia? Es tuya y es ¡Asombrosa! Podrías ganar…No…Se que vas a ganar"

Reí encantado.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Le gustaron muchos otros guiones"

"Porque te conozco," Replicó frunciendo el ceño como si no pudiese comprenderme. "Sé de lo que eres capaz, y sé lo apasionado que eres y además tendrás un increíble actor principal"

"¡Ah! Con que de eso se trataba.

"No lo sé…mi historia es bastante complicada y no tengo el presupuesto"

"Escribe otra cosa entonces, dijiste que tenías cientos de ideas solo usa una de esas y ajústala a lo que tengas a la mano"

"Yo…"

"Solo piénsatelo, aun tienes varios veces para grabar el filme ¡mira ya llegamos!"

Apuntó arriba con su dedo y vi la señal del gimnasio, el lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez. Era extraño pensar en cómo las cosas podían cambiar en cuestión de meses. Él tenía razón, yo podía hacer un trabajo genial en cuestión de meses y grabar una película merecedora de un premio.

Entramos. Como la última vez que estuve allí encontré el lugar lleno con una espesa multitud y por supuesto el ochenta por ciento de las personas allí eran hombres, ¡Hombres ardientes!

No los mires, no los mires. Pensé mientras pasábamos por las filas y filas de máquinas que eran ocupadas por sudorosos y atractivos chicos.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Escuché una voz decir. ¡Mierda me había olvidado que Derek venia aquí! ¡Así fue como conocí a Kyle en primer lugar!

"¡Hey Derek!" Dijo Kyle con entusiasmo mientras alzaba su mano para estrecharla con él.

Derek tomó su mano cortésmente aunque pude ver como apretaba su cuadrada mandíbula... Un momento. ¿Cómo Kyle sabia el nombre de Derek? Bueno, tal vez habían hablado en el gimnasio alguna vez o en el taller de escritura pero…No podía evitar pensar que había algo extraño en todo eso.

No sabía que decir.

"¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?" Sugirió Kyle.

"No gracias…Ya me iba" Derek replicó seriamente y empezó a alejarse de nosotros.

Se lo que estaba pensando, estaba pensando que me estaba dejando llevar por Kyle porque siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones para ir al gimnasio y ahora estaba allí con Kyle Parrish. Tal vez debía hablarle a Derek sobre el proyecto, eso seguro lo calmaría un poco…O tal vez…Tal vez no.

Kyle me llevó a la única máquina que no se encontraba ocupada en todo el edificio, era…Bueno, una serie de barras verticales que parecían brazos o…Bueno, solo digamos que parecía un pulpo.

"Siéntate aquí" Dijo apuntando a una banca de cuero que se encontraba frente al pulpo mecánico.

Hice lo que me ordenó.

"Ahora vas a tomar la barra y…Oh espera alguien acabó con un par de mancuernas. Ya vuelto" Y dicho me dejó allí para buscar las mancuernas que solo Dios sabrá que eran.

Me quedé allí pensando en lo que me había estado diciendo sobre coger una barra… ¿Dónde podría estar? No podía ver ninguna aparte de los brazos del pulpo por supuesto, entonces miré arriba y la encontré sobre mi cabeza. Ya había visto esto antes, todo lo que tenía que hacer era tirar de esta y bajarla tras mis omóplatos….Y… ¡Demonios! Era bastante pesada.

Jadeé y me rendí con el pulpo mecánico y entonces fue cuando lo escuché.

"Creo que es Stily" Dijo una voz burlona.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Reconocía esa voz. Bueno algo así…Porque el problema es que no podía diferenciar a cual de esos imbéciles pertenecía. Si, estaba hablando de los gemelos.

Antes de notarlo ya estaban junto a mí. Maldije en mi interior y pretendí que no estaban allí.

"Hey estoy hablando contigo… ¿Cómo estás?" Uno de ellos dijo. No me preguntes cual porque no podía diferenciarlos, para mí siempre serian Zoquete y Tarado.

Miré arriba. "¿Qué quieren?" Repliqué amargamente.

"No amigo" Dijo este ahogando una carcajada. "Solo quería saber cómo has estado. Te extrañamos en la banda"

"Si seguro" Dije mirando a mi espalda. ¡Demonios! Kyle aún estaba bastante lejos hablando con un chico.

"Es cierto… ¡Isaac te extraña mucho! Incluso te escribió una carta, ¿Quieres que te la lea?"

"Creo que recuerdo una parte" Su hermano agregó sonriendo con malicia, sus colmillos puntiagudos se mostraron bajo su labio superior como mostrando que secretamente era un hombre lobo. "Decía, no importa que siempre pensaré en ti Stily y te amaré hasta que mi corazón…deje de latir" Por supuesto estaba citando mi propia carta lo cual era bastante retorcido. ¿Cuántas veces la habrán leído que llegaron a memorizarla? ¡Tenia quince paginas por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué me odiaban tanto?

Me puse de pie y les di la espalda.

"¡Hey! Vuelve aquí no he acabado contigo" Uno de ellos –Creo que fue Zoquete- dijo y me tomó del brazo tirando de mi con fuerza.

"¡Hey!" Escuché otra voz familiar. Torcí el cuello y encontré a Cass de pie junto a Zoquete poniendo una mano sobre su pecho en forma de advertencia. ¡Mierda! ¡Iba a arruinarlo todo!

Rápidamente moví la cabeza hacia él y le hice señas con mis ojos de que se mantuviera al margen justo cuando Tim se nos unió e hice lo mismo con él. Sí intentaban protegerme los gemelos pensarían que no eran geniales y eso significaba que todo su trabajo duro sería en vano.

"¿Qué? ¿Conoces a este marica?" Zoquete preguntó.

Seguí observando a Cass y gritándole con mis ojos. "¡No lo hagas!"

Sacudió la cabeza y recogió su mano.

Zoquete me liberó y cuando me hizo girarme vi los rostros de Cass y Tim observándome con lastima y mi rabia afloró, Yo no estaba indefenso. ¿Por qué todo el mundo seguía pensando que no podía cuidar de mí mismo?

"Y…Stily ¿Cuándo es tu cirugía? ¿Ya elegiste el tamaño de tus nuevos senos?" Tarado se mofó de mí y eso fue todo, no era solo un par de homófonos hijos de perra también eran transfobos lo cual no me sorprendía en realidad.

"Vete a la mierda Zoquete ¿O acaso eres el Tarado? No recuerdo porque ustedes grandísimos hijos de perra son tan iguales que no logro ver cuál es más estúpido que el otro" Escupí furioso sintiendo como mi sangre hervía en mis venas y pulso se aceleraba… ¡Ay Mierda! Estaba en serios problemas, pero valió la pena.

"¿Que dijiste?" Tarado o Zoquete gritó y alzó su mano.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí?" La voz de Kyle dijo furiosamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco, no podía permitir que dijeran nada más sobre mi sexualidad o lo arruinarían todo.

Necesitaba pensar rápido.

"Ese no es tu problema hadita del bosque" Uno de los gemelos dijo aunque pude ver que estaban un poco intimidados por el tamaño de los brazos y él pecho de Kyle y casi pude verlo aplastar sus cabezas con sus bíceps ¡Eso habría sido tan genial!

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Kyle rio aunque se veía entretenido en lo absoluto.

"¿Estás buscando una pelea hadita del bosque?"

"¿Hay un problema aquí?" Una voz dijo a mi espalda y cuando me giré encontré a tres hombres enormes de treinta años o tal vez más, dos mujeres y a Derek observando a los gemelos con desprecio.

"No" Dijo Cass rápidamente. "Ya nos íbamos" Afirmó.

"¿Qué?" Zoquete dijo aunque se veía bastante aterrado. "¡Acabamos de llegar!" ¡Demonios! Era más estúpido de lo que pensé.

"Dije que nos vamos" Cass gruño y les hizo señas de que lo siguieran a la salida.

Todos los observaron en silencio mientras desparecían por la puerta. Estoy seguro de que todos estaban ansioso por saber que me habían estado diciendo pero antes de darles la oportunidad de preguntar ya me encontraba a medio camino de la otra salida.

¡Maldición estaba tan enojado! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cuantos meses habían pasado? ¿Por cuánto tiempo la sombra de Isaac me seguiría? Quería llorar y patear el contenedor de basura imaginando que era Isaac y los gemelos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan viles? De acuerdo esa palabra fue muy suave. ¿Cómo podían ser tan malvados? ¿Qué querían de mí? ¿Querían que me suicidara? No les iba a dar esa satisfacción, iba a mantenerme con vida y me convertiría y un asombrosamente increíble director de cine solo para joderlos.

"¡Stily!" La voz preocupada de Kyle dijo a mi espalda.

Mierda. Lentamente me giré sobre mis talones cambiando mi expresión.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó haciendo una mueca.

"Si…Estoy bien" Repliqué casualmente como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Suspiró con alivio. "Entonces ven vamos a empezar"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Ve tu…el gimnasio no es lo mío"

"¿Por qué dices…?"

"¡Vamos Kyle! Cada vez que piso un gimnasio algún idiota me molesta" Tiré el hueso.

Le tomó un segundo comprender lo que le dije y entonces sacudió la cabeza. "¡Espera! ¿No estarás pensando que yo…?"

"¿El día que nos conocimos?" Arqueé una ceja.

"¡Miera eso fue otra cosa! No me estoy riendo de ti yo solo…" Hizo una pausa, me gustaría llamarla dramática porque lo próximo que dijo me dejó boquiabierto. "Solo quería hablar contigo, y no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar estúpido o algo así"

"Necesitaba un compañero y te vi solo ese día y no hallaba la forma de pedírtelo y bueno…creo que lo arruiné todo"

"¡Podrías habérmelo dicho!" Dijo asombrado. No podía creer lo infantil que era.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿Con tu cara de pocos amigos?"

"¿Cada de qué?" Repetí en shock.

"¡Stily por favor! Cualquiera que no te conoce piensa que eres un imbécil, miras a todo el mundo como si quisieras que te dejaran en paz cuando ni siquiera los conoces"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Me defendí un poco aturdido… ¿Acaso…Podría tener razón? ¿Yo iba por la vida con una cara de pocos amigos?

"Eso no importa, cuando la gente te conoce ven la realidad pero deberías cambiar eso…ve el mundo con nuevos ojos. No todo el mundo es tu enemigo" Agregó poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Despues de esas palabras algo hizo clic dentro de mi aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era…solo me sentía extraño.

"Vamos…te llevaré a tu dormitorio" Dijo liberando mi hombro.

Mi teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, mientras me giraba y lo sacaba vi a Derek al otro lado de la calle mirando en ambas direcciones con su celular en la oreja.

Suspiré con desanimo.

"Puedo caminar solo"

"No, pueden volver, es más seguro si un amigo te acompaña"

Amigo…Por supuesto el pensaba que éramos amigos…Pero…Era extraño escucharlo de sus labios.

Asentí en silencio y empecé a caminar junto a él. Giré una última vez. Derek no estaba a la vista, ¿Se habría rendido? ¿O estaba buscándome en alguna otra parte?

"¿Me estas escuchando?" Kyle dijo malhumorado mientras cruzábamos la calle.

"¿Eh? Lo siento ¿Que dijiste?" Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por cuánto tempo había estado ausente?

"Te estaba diciendo que Kristie quiere cenar con nosotros después del juego de mañana"

"¡Oh! Está bien!" Accedí asintiendo.

"Entonces ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?" Kyle arqueó la ceja. "Kristie insiste en que quiere conocía pero en realidad es una terrible cocinera, no se lo digas pero me como todo lo que cocina solo porque no quiero herir sus sentimientos"

Le mentía… ¡Genial! Olvídate de la tontería del postre favorito ellos mismos serían su propia ruina.

"Yo puedo cocinar" Repliqué con una débil sonrisa.

"¿De veras?" Dijo con alegría mientras entrabamos en el campus y nos deteníamos antes de separarnos en la entrada del edificio de mi dormitorio.

Espera… ¿Qué dije?

"Está bien…podemos hacerlo en mi sitio. Kristie dice que no puede esperar para conocer a tu chica, podemos cocinar todos juntos y pasarla bien" Dijo con entusiasmo.

¿Espera Que? ¿Novia? ¡Ay Mierda!

"¿Está todo bien?" Indagó con preocupación.

"¡Si, todo genial!" Dije con frescura.

"¡Perfecto! Te veré mañana en el juego entonces" Terminó y se fue.

¿Cómo rayos...? ¿Cómo rayos iba a desarrollar habilidades culinarias y encontrar una novia para mañana por la tarde? Esa era una pregunta bastante interesante, pero sin dudas, más interesante fue la respuesta.

….

Ganaron el juego. Bueno apenas, el resultado fue dos contra uno y sin embargo estaban muy entusiasmados al respecto. Saltaron y rieron y Kyle incluso hizo un baile de celebración en medio del campo de juego para divertir a la creciente multitud. La gente animaba y todos estaban muy emocionados porque ganar ese juego significaba que estaban a solo uno de distancia del campeonato inter-universitario en Sunset Valley. Jim casi podía sentir el sol en su piel y la cálida y salada agua salpicándole la cara. Iba a ser genial.

"¡Todo el mundo!" Jack gritó cuando los ánimos se estaban calmando un poco y la gente empezaba a marcharse.

El equipo hizo un círculo alrededor de él.

"¡Chicos lo hicimos!" Dijo con entusiasmo cuando todos estaban en sus puestos.

"Sabía que podíamos ganar" Agregó Kyle.

"Gracias a ti" Aidan le dio una palmadita a Kyle en la espalda.

"Somos un equipo, fue trabajo de todos" Jack dijo con seriedad y los observó como si fuesen fanfarrones. "Estamos a un solo juego del campeonato"

"¡Si la playa!" Dijo Kev alzando la mano exaltado.

"No se trata de playas y fiestas Kevin" Jack puntualizó. "Necesitamos trabajar duro, nuestro próximo juego será en un par de semanas pero necesitamos estar preparados"

"¡Oh vamos Jack necesitamos un descanso!" Kyle soltó una risita.

"Lo sé lo sé" Jack afirmó. "Es por eso que he estado hablando con mis padres y estuvieron de acuerdo de que nos merecemos celebrar nuestro trabajo duro"

¡Oh sí! Pensó Jim, ¡Era hora de festejar! Era sábado por la tarde y no tenía que preocuparse por las clases hasta mañana cuando se dedicase a estudiar para el examen de Redes del lunes.

"Así que si no estaban ocupados esta noche estaré dando una pequeña fiesta en mi casa y también podemos ver el juego de la copa mundial de hoy" Dijo entusiasmado.

¿Juego de la copa mundial? ¿Esa era su idea de una fiesta? ¡Dios! Jim necesitaba con urgencia enseñarle a Jack como divertirse.

"Los veré en mi casa a las seis"

Eran las tres de la tarde así que Jim aún tenía algo de tiempo para ir hasta su departamento y tomar una ducha. Así que, tomó sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Cuando estaba subiendo al auto una sombra apareció frente a él.

"Aidan" Saludó al chico.

"¡Hey!" Aidan replicó asintiéndole. "Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy"

"¡Oh vamos!" Jim soltó una risotada. "Apesto"

"No, solo necesitas algo de práctica. La mayoría de nosotros hemos estado jugando toda nuestra vida"

"Si de hecho Jack me está ayudando con eso"

"¡Hey! Me estaba preguntando…Sí no estas apresurado… ¿Crees que podrías darme un aventón? Estoy algo cansado. Mi dormitorio no está lejos y…"

"Si, no hay problema" Jim asintió. Al parecer el plan de Jim empezaba a dar sus frutos, al menos alguien en el equipo no lo odiaba y ahora solo necesitaba ganarse la confianza del resto del equipo y ponerlos en contra de Jack.

Aidan subió al asiento trasero con su bolsa y entonces Jim empezó a pensar en la "fiesta" de esa noche. Necesitaba actuar lo más genial posible y mezclarse entre en el equipo para luego empezar a jugar con sus mentes.

Encendió el motor y la puerta del copiloto se abrió repentinamente.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Jack subiendo al auto. "¿No te importa llevarme a casa?"

"Ehm…está bien" Jim se mordió el labios. "¿Por qué no te fuiste con tus padres o Beverly?"

"Mis padres ya se marcharon, necesitaban llegar pronto a casa para arreglarlo todo y Beverly no vino...No le gustan los…" Se detuvo repentinamente y Jim lo observó.

Jack torció el cuello hacia la parte trasera del auto. "Oh no sabía que…"

"Si, Aidan me pidió que lo llevara hasta su dormitorio" Jim se apresuró a explicar. ¡Mierda estaba tan nervioso! Era lo último que querría, que Jack sospechara que estaba tramando algo con Aidan y pronto con los otros. Está bien, tal vez eso era demasiado, ¿Cómo podría Jack tener la mente tan retorcida para llegar a esa conclusión? Jim solo estaba siendo un poco paranoico.

"Oh…lo siento" Dijo Jack abriendo la puerta para salir del auto.

"Jack espera, puedo llevarte a casa" Jim afirmó.

"No" Jack replicó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Está bien, no quiero molestarte, ya estas ocupado y estoy seguro de que estas exhausto y quieres ir a casa"

"¿Estás seguro? Mi dormitorio solo está a un par de calles de distancia y…" Aidan afirmó.

"Está bien" Jim replicó ajustando sus espejos mientras Jack cerraba la puerta y empezaba a caminar en dirección a la estación de tren.

….

No vi el juego. De acuerdo se me olvido por complete. Pasé el sabado por la mañana con una crisis nerviosa porque habia sido tan descuidado que me habia olvidado que tarde o temprano tendría que presentar mi novia a Kyle. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado? Tenia las cosas bajo control, estaba siguiendo los pasos de mi plan…Y aun así… No esperaba que fuese tan rápido. En cierto modo era bueno que Kyle estuviese acelerando las cosas, considerando que ya dejábamos otra semana atrás y la presentación del proyecto final para la clase del Sr. Perry estaba mas cerca con cada segundo que pasaba. Era difícil de pensar e incluso de imaginar que solo en dos meses estaría presentando mi película en frente de la clase. Casi podía verlos a todos boquiabiertos. Solo necesitaba tener todo preparado. Necesitaba encontrar una novia y arreglármelas para cocinar una deliciosa cena antes de que fuera tarde, pero también necesitaba empezar a cortar las escenas de los videos de las perras y mezclarlo todo con un asombroso tema musical de fondo –probablemente usaría algún tema asombroso de Native's Culture- Pero me estaba adelantando como de costumbre, por ahora necesitaba encontrar una novia y la mejor opción para mi dilema era Becca.

¿Recuerdas a Becca? Rubia, dulce, una muy buena persona y una excelente cómplice, dado que me siguió el juego la última vez y fingió ser mi pareja para ayudarme con Isaac aun cuando yo no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo ni le había pedido su ayuda. No solo era mi única pero también mi mejor opción, sabía que jugaría un excelente papel y además sabía como cocinar.

De acuerdo sé que cometí un error diciéndole a Kyle que podía cocinar. Solo lo dije porque mencionó que Kristie era una terrible cocinera y quería mostrarle que había cosas en mí que no sería capaz de encontrar en ella, pero por supuesto tenía un problema. Había mencionado cocinar en su dormitorio lo cual sería un desastre en cuanto descubriera que le había mentido. Por otro lado Becca podría darme instrucciones mientras estábamos en él y si Kyle se preguntaba a si mismo si le había mentido pensaría que solo le dije una media-mentira o ¿una verdad a medias? A este punto ya no podía diferenciarlas, como los gemelos eran básicamente lo mismo. Todo dependía de la luz con que lo vieras.

Me senté en mi cama dando saltitos nerviosos con mi pierna derecha entre el borde de la manta y el suelo con mi teléfono en la oreja esperando a que Becca lo cogiera. Por juego ya debería de haber acabado y aun no tenía noticias de Kyle así que supuse que habían perdido –por supuesto luego descubrí que estaba equivocado-

"¿Hola?" Una voz familiar dijo y suspiré con alivio.

"¡Becca!" Dije con alegría.

"¡Stily!" Replicó con entusiasmo.

"¿Cómo estas nena?" Bromeé.

"Estoy genial cariño, disfrutando de mi fin de semana con Grant en Madison, tienes que conocer a sus padres son tan…"

¿Madison?

"Becca ¿escuché mal? ¿Dijiste Madison?" ¡Ay no! Solo esperaba estarme equivocando.

"Si estoy en Madison"

"¿Madison como…un vecindario cerca de la universidad?"

"No cariño Madison como…tan lejos como sea posible de mis horribles clases. En serio necesitaba un descanso y…"

"Oh" Dije decepcionado.

"Espera. ¿Acaso pasó algo?" Preguntó preocupada.

"No…Yo solo…crees que podrías volver…No sé ¿esta noche? ¿Tal vez para la cena?"

"Lo siento Stiles…Estoy bastante lejos y no volveré hasta el lunes por la mañana"

Mierda. "Oh…Esta bien…Ehm…Me tengo que ir, que tengas un lindo fin de semana con Grant" Dije con desanimo.

"Lo haré, te veré el lunes ¿de acuerdo?"

Corté la llamada.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Perdí a mi novia y a mi cocinera a la vez, si tan solo…Si tan solo pudiera…

"¡Hey!" Dijo la voz de Derek mientras entraba en la habitación.

Tan pronto como vi a Derek un rayo me golpeó… ¡Él! ¡Él era la respuesta! Bueno, no exactamente él, Derek era solo parte de la solución.

"¡Hey!" Repliqué con una sonrisa porque ya tenía un plan, pero entonces noté que su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas del mismo modo en que se ponían cada vez que teníamos una discusión o volvía de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento. "¿Pasa algo?" Pregunté temeroso de que sacara el tema de Kyle de nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No…estoy bien" Replicó secamente.

¡Si seguro! Pensé revirando los ojos. Sé que lo correcto habría sido intentar hacerlo a hablar pero me estaba quedando sin tiempo. Luego se lo compensaría.

"Derek…Me estaba preguntando, ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a cocinar al rápido y comestible?" Pregunté sonrojándome.

Su dura expresión rápidamente se convirtió en mueca burlona. "¿Qué? ¿Cocinar? ¿En serio?"

Presioné mis labios en una delgada línea. "Este bien si no quieres Yo solo…"

"¡No! ¡Está bien! Solo estoy intrigado por este… ¡Oh espera!" Ahora tenía esa expresión pensativa. El Derek de expresión pensativa quería decir que los engranajes ya estaban girando en su cabeza.

Necesitaba pensar rápido. Gracias a Dios mi lengua fue más rápida que mi mente porque tan pronto como abrí la boca…

"¿Recuerdas que Jim quería que me mudara con él?" Dije apresuradamente.

Asintió frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, teníamos razón es un pésimo cocinero y necesita algunas lecciones y yo pensé que tal vez podría ayudarlo" ¡Cielos! ¡No podía creer que esas palabras habían salido de mi mente! Repito ¡Me estaba convirtiendo en un excelente mentiroso!

Derek me observe con desconfianza y luego su rostro se tornó inexpresivo. ¡Genial!

"Ehm… está bien, podemos ir hasta allá y les echó una mano"

_Mierda, piensa Stily piensa. _"¡Oh! ¡Eso sería genial! Jim conoció a un grupo de chicos súper guapos la otra noche y quiere que los conozca, no puedo esperar, Jim dijo que uno de ellos tiene un enorme…"

Derek stared at me suspiciously and then his expression went blank. Great!

"Um… alright we can go there and I'll help him with"

_Shit, think Stily think_. "Oh! That would be great! Jim just met a couple of _HOT_ guys last night and he want me to meet them, I can't wait Jim told me that one of them has a huge…"

"Está bien te puedo enseñar cómo hacer una ensalada de Tortellini, solo deja de hablar"

"Ehm… está bien" Repliqué conteniendo las ganas de estallar a carcajadas.

Así que nos pusimos de pie frente a la cocina que mi mama nos consiguió cuando nos vinimos a la universidad y empezó a hablar de lo poco saludable que era comer frituras todo el día y todo lo demás. Ahora que recuerdo en esos días ninguno de nosotros sabía cómo cocinar. Bueno, yo aún no podía pero Derek…Derek había cambiado tanto desde que entramos a la universidad, ahora era un triple amenaza, era tan responsable y habilidoso en tantas áreas y ahora incluso ¡Era Sexy! No pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidado y celoso de él.

Me ayudó a ponerme el delantal y con entusiasmo empezamos a trabajar en la ensalada de Toretellini y…treinta minutos después Derek perdió la paciencia. Era un desastre total.

"¡Esta bien para!" Gritó.

Olvidé ponerle la tapa al procesador de alimentos….Y bueno todo mi duro trabajo…está bien todo su duro trabajo estaba esparcido por el suelo, y nuestros rostros.

"Lo siento" Dije mirando a abajo.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan duro? La peor parte es que ni siquiera llegue al momento en que se empezaba a cocinar. Me sentía como un perdedor.

"Está bien" Derek dijo rompiendo repentinamente en fuertes carcajadas limpiando algo de puré de tomate de mi mejilla.

Me giré y tomé una toalla para limpiar mis manos y vi mi teléfono en el espejo. Era un desastre. Derek hizo un pésimo trabajo. Porque mis mejillas seguían rojas y mi cabello estaba cubierto con trozos de cebolla y pepino. Mi limpié rápidamente y cuando giré Derek ya se encontraba cortando los vegetales de nuevo.

"Tal vez… podríamos empezar con algo más sencillo en nuestra próxima clase" Se mofó.

Me senté junto a él y lo observé trabajar.

"¿Qué? Cereal? ¿Tostadas?" Dije con voz envenenada. No podia creer lo inutil que podia ser.

"Creo que mejor algo como….cubos de hielo" Bromeó.

_Idiota_ Pensé mientras me quitaba el delantal y se lo tiraba en la cara. Derek lo esquivó y continuó cocinando con una sonrisa burlona mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos. ¡Dios! Algunas veces…Algunas veces…Yo…¡Lo odiaba! ¡Rayos!

Tontear con Derek casi me hizo olvidar que aun necesitaba una novia. Cuando se entretuvo mezclándolo todo me escabullí fuera de la habitación y saque mi teléfono móvil sentándome en el corredor a un distancia prudente de la habitación pero no tan alejada en caso de que necesitara mi ayuda –vamos a afrontarlo. Ni en un millón de años me necesitaría-

Marqué el número y ella cogió la llamada después del primer ring.

"Stiles" Dijo en un susurro apresurado.

"Hey Missy" Murmuré también aunque no estaba seguro de porque lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada ahora" Musitó.

"¿Qué tan ocupada? ¿Tan ocupada como para no salir conmigo hoy?"

"Tan ocupada como mejor te explicas o te corto la llamada" Advirtió.

"Ehm… ¿Stiles?" La voz de Derek dijo a mis espaldas.

Di un saltito sujetándome mi pecho que me empezaba a doler y me apresuré a cubrir el audífono de mi teléfono.

Miré arriba y Derek me observaba sospechosamente, ahora su expresión era como la que llevaba más temprano ese día.

"Hey ¿Que hay? ¿Ya está listo?"

Asintió. "Si solo te iba a decir que está casi listo, solo espera diez minutos y apágalo ¿de acuerdo?"

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Vas a salir?" Pregunté sorprendido.

"Yo...Si…Necesito aire fresco" Replicó no muy convincentemente.

"Eh…Es también" Dije con una sonrisa. "Gracias por la ayuda"

"Está bien, pásala bien con Jimmy y dile hola de mi parte"

Asentí. Se giró y empezó a salir a paso corto. "Derek…" Dije a su espalda.

"La cosa en el bosque, esta noches ¿recuerdas?" Dije asintiendo hacia él. En nuestro lenguaje secreto lo que en realidad dije fue: _"Sé que algo te ocurrió, lo hablaremos luego._

Sonrió poco convincentemente y se marchó.

"Si no vas a decir nada voy a cortar…" Escuché la voz de Missy amortiguada por mi palma y recordé que estaba teniendo una conversación con ella.

"Lo siento" Dije cuando puse el teléfono de vuelta en mi oreja.

"Me hiciste venir al baño ¡ahora dime que está pasando!" Dijo con enojo.

"Mira sé que esto va a sonar raro pero necesito que seas mi novia esta noche" Está bien eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza.

Soltó una larga y molesta risita por el parlante y luego replicó "No"

"¡Missy! No estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia de veras. ¡Solo quiero que finjas serlo!"

"No puedo lo siento, me tengo que ir"

"¡Espera!" Supliqué.

"Mira Stiles, estoy en una cita ¿está bien? Estas arruinando la parte de los besos de la película" Dijo furiosa.

"¿Estas en una cita?" Dije atónito. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con el mundo? ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que tener citas los sábados?

"Me tengo que ir, Claire debe de estarse preguntando donde estoy" Dijo desorientada. Corté la llamada.

¿Acaso dijo Claire? Sabía que Missy era lesbiana. Un punto para mi gaydar y uno para ella por no importarle una mierda de que puedan decir sus amigos por salir con una chica.

¡Ay mierda! ¡Me había quedado sin novia! ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía una novia y el Tortellini… ¡Oh mierda el Tortellini!

Rápidamente entré en la habitación justo a tiempo para apagar la cocina. Empecé a buscar algunos contenedores para guardar la cena y llevarla a la casa de Kyle. Tal vez podría decirle que mi novia estaba enferma o…

"Hey" Dijo la voz de Allison a mi espalda.

Le hice señas inconscientemente y empecé a abrir los contenedores.

"¿Derek no está aquí?"

Sacudí la cabeza aun a espaldas de ella.

"Es tan inmaduro"

Empecé a servir el contenido de la olla en el contenedor.

"Quiero decir, solo quería hacer algo lindo por él y lo llevé a comer algunas barras de manzana acarameladas como las que compraste el otro di…"

Demonios tanto ruido no me dejaba concentrarme, necesitaba un plan.

"Entonces dijo que no podía comerlas por todas la calorías que…"

¡Finalmente! Tenía un plan. ¡Le iba a decir a Kyle que estaba enfermo! Que tenía…Un resfriado. Entonces llamaría a Becca de vuelta y le diría que me ayudara con la doble cita el lunes por la noche. Si ella tenía su novio lo que significaba que probablemente me iba a decir que no…Pero si le decía que solo sería por el lunes, entonces podría decir a Kyle que rompimos y ganar algo de tiempo…

"Y yo estaba tan enojada porque comió los que tu compraste ¡Argh! Actúa como un niño a veces"

¡Dios! Si tan solo pudiera usar uno de los calcetines sucios de Derek para callar a Allison y…

Torcí el cuello tan rápido que me hice daño en el proceso.

"¿Por…Por qué me estas mirando de esa forma?" Dijo algo intranquila.

Era una locura, lo sé, pero no tenía otra opción.


	8. Chapter 8

CENA INCOMODA

Jim recogió a Aidan en su dormitorio dos horas después del juego. Ya que la casa de Jack estaba bastante lejos sería bueno de su parte darle un aventón. Si, leíste bien, Jim estaba haciendo cosas _buenas_ ahora. En el camino Aidan sugirió que deberían llevar alcohol. Jim tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ello, considerando que Jack no bebía nada con alcohol en lo absoluto, pero después de pensarlo dentro de la tienda llegó a la conclusión que una botella no le haría daño a nadie.

Por supuesto no solo compraron una botella de vino, compraron tres packs de cerveza y dos botellas de vodka, tú sabes, solo en caso de que Jack cambiara de parecer.

Despues de que volvieron al auto Jim condujo hasta la casa de Jack. Cuando llegaron un cierto aire de incomodidad lo hizo sentirse enfermo. Caminaron al pórtico rodeado por muchas flores recién florecidas. Tocaron el timbre y casi automáticamente la puerta se abrió.

"¡Viniste!," Jack dijo con entusiasmo sonriéndole. "¡Oh hola Aidan!" Agregó rápidamente al notar la presencia del chico junto a Jim.

Aidan asintió.

"Por favor pasen" Invitó haciéndose a un lado.

Jim dio un paso a delante tentativamente. Estaban en un muy iluminado recibidor con paredes color crema en las cuales reposaban cientos de pinturas. Siguieron a Jack hasta la sala de estar y se sentaron en el sofá color champagne. Jim echó un vistazo, el aire olía a madera y de algún modo era pesado, no sabía por qué pero se sentía incómodo. Había una mesita de café frente a ellos con trozos de pastel que Jack les ofreció. A su izquierda había un televisor y otras pinturas, a su derecha una enorme estantería repleta de libros con nombres escritos en letras doradas. Tras el televisor había una enorme cruz de madera y ahora que miraba con mas detenimiento pudo ver que las pinturas eran todas de la misma persona…Jesús. De acuerdo sabía que Jack creía en Dios y todo eso así que no sabía porque estaba tan sorprendido de que su familia también lo hiciera.

"¡Oh aquí están!" Dijo una voz Cantarina tras Jim.

Torció el cuello y se encontró de frente con una mujer delgada en sus cuarenta. Llevaba una larga y blanca falda de seda de estilo campesino, sobre esta llevaba una blusa color salmón que hacia juego con el pequeño sweater que llevaba encima y que solo era un tono más claro. Un collar de perlas atraía la atención para no fijarse en las arrugas de su piel. Su cabello dorado era corto y estaba arreglando en ondas que caían sobre sus hombros. Sus labios se hallaban curvados hacia arriba en una enorme sonrisa, su nariz era pequeña y sus ojos grises como una mañana de tormenta. Lucia como…Como esa mujer de todos los comerciales de los años cincuenta, ¿sabes? El ama de casa perfecta que veías en cualquier exposición de arte vintage en un museo hipster.

"Es tan agradable verlos" Dijo ansiosamente tomando las manos de los chicos y estrechándolas con la suya huesuda. "Mi nombre es Lorraine"

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca algo pinchó a Jim en su nuca, no estaba seguro del porqué pero la mujer se le hacía familiar.

"Yo soy Aidan" Dijo el chico sonriéndole de vuelta a la mujer.

Ella asintió con sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

"Este es James mamá" Dijo Jack alegremente apuntando a Jim con su pulgar.

"Es un gusto conocerla" Dijo Jim en un murmullo.

Ella lo observó directo a los ojos y él pudo ver como un estos se encendieron rápida y fugazmente, movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado como si intentase echarle un vistazo más detenido. Jim estaba tentado a desviar la mirada pero sintió que sería descortés.

"Tu…," Empezó pensativa. "Hay algo familiar en ti James" Se mordió el labio interior con exasperación como si tuviese la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

Esa declaración puso a Jim en alerta, el también sentía que la conocía de otro lugar, pero no podía recordar exactamente de dónde. Debía ser cuidadoso porque su reputación solía precederlo. Despues de todo ella podría ser alguien de quien se mofó en la calle o algo por el estilo.

"¡James!" La voz de Annie dijo detrás de su madre.

Lorraine se giró y Annie entró corriendo desde el pasillo lanzando sus brazos al cuello de Jim.

"¡Hey Annie!" Jim replicó respondiendo su abrazo felizmente.

"¡Oh! ¿Conoces a Annie?" Dijo la madre de Jack pensativamente.

"James fue quien me ayudo con el incidente de Annie en la clínica" Jack explicó dándole una palmadita a Jim en la espalda.

"¡Ay cariño eso fue tan dulce de tu parte!"

De acuerdo debo hacer una pausa aquí y decir… ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? Quiero decir, Jim estaba literalmente riendo en su interior sí tan solo su familia y amigos pudieran verlo siendo elogiado por una familia Cristiana por ser tan buena persona, ¡Es que era tan bizarro! Sí tan solo supieran… Sí tan solo supieran la clase de perra que Jim era en realidad por dentro.

"Jackson ¿Por qué no llevas a tus amigos al patio trasero? Al puede que necesite un par de manos extras con la barbacoa"

Jack asintió y guio a Jim y a Aidan a través de los corredor que llevaban a la cocina. Una vez allí abrió la puerta trasera que los llevó al patio trasero. Era una larga extensión de césped y recién podados arbustos. En el medio de la grama había un par de sillas vacías y un televisor frente a ellas. En la esquina izquierda estaba un hombre con escasas canas en su cabello que los saludó con la mano tan pronto como llegaron allí.

"Es un gusto conocerlos" Dijo el hombre estrechando las manos de ambos. "Soy Albert, el padre de Jack"

"¡Chicos vinieron!" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Jim y Aidan se giraron encontrando a Garret de pie junto a ellos.

"¡Hey!" Jim lo saludó con una sonrisa.

"Pensé que no vendrían" Dijo Garret arrugando la frente.

"¿Y perdernos la diversión?" Señaló Aidan con una sonrisa aunque Jim podría jurar que sintió una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

Y fue entonces cuando Jim comprendió porque Garret dijo aquello. Las sillas vacías, si estaba…estaban vacías y ya era un poco tarde. El resto del equipo…Ya debería estar allí.

….

"No sé, no estoy de humor para fiestas" Decía Allison mientras cruzábamos la calle.

"Relájate será divertido" Repliqué mientras nos deteníamos fuera de la pizzería. No estaba seguro porqué Kyle me pidió que nos encontráramos allí, podría haberme dado la dirección de su dormitorio en lugar de jugar a Sherlock Holmes con nosotros.

No le dije a Allison que se suponía que sería mi novia esa noche. Quiero decir, sabía de primera mano que perdería la cabeza y diría que no y yo de veras necesitaba una cita para día, al menos hasta el lunes cuando Becca estuviese de vuelta en la ciudad y yo pudiese decirle a Kyle que Allison y yo habíamos roto. Solo esperaba que no sacaran el tema de que éramos una pareja.

"Hey" Dijo Kyle abriendo la puerta para nosotros.

Llevaba una franela color borgoña que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y hacia que su pecho se viese más abultado que de costumbre. Debo admitir que me costó un gran esfuerzo no plantarme a admirarlo con descaro. Incluso se puso algo de agua de colonia y ahora olía muy atractiva y masculinamente… ¿Eso quedo bien? ¿Podía algo oler atractivo? No podía decir por qué pero su esencia de algún modo lo hacía ver más guapo de lo usual.

"Hey" Repliqué alegremente. "Esta es Allison"

"Es un gusto conocerte Allison" Dijo Kyle cortésmente. Estaba siendo un caballero ¡Vaya! No podía creer que fuera capaz te tal proeza.

"Él es Kyle"

Allison sonrió y podría jurar que la vi sonrojarse un poco y ¡Por favor! ¿Quién podría culparla? Quiero decir Kyle se veía tan sexy, pero por supuesto nada de eso me incumbía.

"Entren" Dijo amablemente.

"Espera…," Empecé balanceando los contenedores. "¿No se supone que cenaríamos en tu dormitorio?"

Kyle bufó. "Vivo aquí" Rio.

Fruncí el ceño. "Espera ¿a qué…A que te refieres?" Indagué mientras lo seguíamos adentro y pasamos junto a las mesas llenas de clientes.

"Vivo aquí, bueno no exactamente aquí" Puntualizó.

Nos guio a la parte trasera mientras saludaba a un par de chicos que trabajaban en la cocina y luego abría una puerta que se encontraba a escasos pies de distancia del horno.

Dentro de la habitación había una escalera que subimos y nos llevó a otra puerta. La abrió y yo que quede boquiabierto. Vivía allí.

"¡Stily!" La voz de Kristie digo con entusiasmo cuando Kyle abrió la puerta.

Estaba recostada en el sofá tomando algunos discos compactos y esparciéndolos en la mesa a su espalda. Despues de dejarlos allí, corrió hacia nosotros y me dio un fortísimo abrazo casi quebró cada hueso de mi cuerpo.

"Hey Kristie" Dije con alegría. Tan pronto como la vi mi ánimo subió y olvidé todas las cosas que me habían estado molestando sobre esa noche.

"Ella es Allison" Me apresuré a decir antes de que Kyle dijera algo como _"Esta es la chica de Stily"_. Necesitaba ser cuidadoso y no dejarles saber que Allison no era mi novia y por supuesto no podía dejar que Allison supiese tampoco supiese que ellos pensaban que lo éramos.

Sería una noche interesante.

"Eres hermosa" Dijo Kristie observando ahora Allison. Me soltó y entonces abrazó a Allison y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

¡Oh vamos! ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Allison no era Hermosa, quiero decir, Si era linda y todo lo demás pero…Esta bien estaba actuando como un imbécil. Era mi _Novia_ tenía que verla linda o de lo contrario podrían sospechar pero solo para que conste, Si fuese hetero saldría con chicas menos emo y más entusiastas por vivir….Tal vez alguien como Kristie.

Ahora…El dormitorio de Kyle, lucia como un departamento. ¡Era muy espacioso! Pero así como era espacioso también estaba vacío. Solo había un sofá en el medio, un pequeño reproductor de música. En la esquina derecha había un computador y una cama, una puerta que probablemente llevaba al lavabo y una pequeña mesa con sillas plásticas. El resto era solo una larga extensión de piso de madera que rechinaba con cada paso que dábamos.

"¿Qué tienes allí?" Dijo Kyle arrebatándome los contenedores de comida de las manos.

"¿Trajiste la cena?" Kristie dijo algo decepcionada. "Pensé que la haríamos aquí"

"Tenía algo de tiempo libre así que pensé que podría traerla preparada"

Allison casi hizo daño cuando giró el cuello para ver los contenedores y luego observarme con sospecha en la mirada. Por supuesto sabía que yo no podía cocinar.

"Vamos a sentarnos entonces" Dijo Kyle con alegría, definitivamente estaba disfrutando la idea de no tener que probar la comida de Kristie esa noche.

Allison continuó observándome en el camino a la mesa y yo no podía culparla a este punto ya debía de sospechar que algo extraño estaba pasando. Quiero decir, le dije que iríamos a vernos con un par de amigos así se podría olvidar de sea lo que fuese que le hizo Derek, en realidad no le presté mucha atención a lo que me estaba diciendo porque estaba más ocupado con el Tortellini pero creo que tenía algo que ver con él olvidando una fecha importante o algo así.

Allison se sentó en la mesa observándonos con incomodidad mientras Kristie tomaba algunos platos de los cajones frente a nosotros y los ponía en la mesa mientras Kyle abría los contenedores.

Un salado y picante aroma llenó el aire y mis tripas se retorcieron encantadas, ¡Ay Derek eran un excelente chef! Y yo no era el único que lo pensaba porque tan pronto como la humeante nube se expandió y el resto lo olió sentí todos los ojos sobre mí, en especial los de Allison.

Ya que Allison era mi _"novia"_ Me senté junto a ella y entonces Kyle sirvió el Tortellini para nosotros. Kristie se puse de pie antes de que empezáramos a comer y encendió las luces. A mi espalda el sol se estaba poniendo y un gentil y fresco aire entró a través de los enormes ventanales.

"¿Vino Allison?" Kyle ofreció mientras abría la botella que acaba de tomar de la alacena.

"Ehm…" Dijo Allison tomada por sorpresa. Observándola pude ver que aun pensaba en sea lo que fuese que pasó con Derek y sentí lastima por ella.

"Tomará una copa" Dije por ella.

Kyle sirvió cuatro copas y no las entregó.

Empezamos a comer en silencio. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, quiero decir, en los bolos todo fue diferente. Había esta química entre nosotros tres y en realidad quería bromear sobre un par de cosas con Kyle y Kristie y no podía entender porque me sentía tan incómodo de repente y entonces noté que ellos se sentían de la misma manera con respecto a ese silencio incomodo en el que estábamos sumidos hasta que torcí el cuello y comprendí. El problema no éramos Kristie, Kyle y yo. El problema éramos Allison y yo, no nos mirábamos el uno al otro ni nada por el estilo y Kyle y Kristie lo estaban notando.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Tomé mi tenedor y empujé dentro de su boca sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los ojos de Allison se abrieron tanto que casi estaba seguro que se les saldrían de sus cuencas. Abrió la boca para decir algo…Mierda iba a arruinarlo todo.

"Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron?" Kristie dijo casualmente mirándonos expectante.

Suspiré con alivio y antes de que Allison pudiera decir algo empecé a narrar la historia de cómo nos conocimos pero por supuesto sin mencionar a Derek o mejor dicho…Cambie el nombre de Derek por el mío, aunque no dije nada con respecto a besos o sexo o que arrastré a un chico borracho dentro de la habitación.

Allison rápidamente notó mi versión editada de cómo nos conocimos. Lo vi en sus ojos…Demonios debí haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio, pero si lo hubiese hecho…No habría accedido a ayudarme.

I had to think fast. I took my fork and shoved it into her mouth without thinking.

Kristie rio un montón mientras les contaba como Allison y yo estábamos diciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre las fiestas en el campus y casi se ahogó con su vino.

"Fue bastante gracioso de hecho" Allison dijo repentinamente y rápidamente torcí el cuello hacia ella, temeroso de lo que podría decir.

"Nos separamos del molesto amigo de Stiles y volvimos a la fiesta de la fraternidad y estaba este chico vomitando por todo el lugar y…"

"¡Allison estamos comiendo!" Dije con una sonrisa cortes mientras la asesinaba con la mirada.

"¡Ay déjala Stily!" Kristie rio. "Las cosas asquerosas son las más divertidas. Como esa vez cuando tenía doce y estaba en una fiesta y una de mis amigas tuvo su primer periodo y no teníamos tampones y usamos…"

Y así fue como acabamos hablando de cosas repugnantes, lo gracioso es que… fue… ¡Fue muy divertido! Reí con muchas fuerzas porque cada vez que creía que sabía todo sobre Kristie salía con algo divertido y loco. Como cuando estaba en secundaria y robó las ranas del laboratorio y trató de salvarlas tirándolas por el inodoro y fue un completo desastre y cerraron los lavabos de las chicas por un mes entero y muchas de ellas empezaron a usar el de los chicos mientras reparaban los daños.

Repentinamente todos estábamos riendo en la mesa tomando nuestras cosas de vino e incluso Allison se veía bastante cómoda y ahora ¡No dejaba de hablar! Me sentí feliz por ella, porque en serio se veía deprimida antes y ahora estaba sonriendo y divirtiéndose tanto y yo me sentía bien conmigo mismo porque en cierto modo la ayude a sentirse mejor.

….

Jack tenía más hermanos. Dos pequeñuelos llamados Archie y Paula, tenían siete y nueve respectivamente y eran ¡Tan adorables! Jim los veía jugar alrededor del patio trasero mientras se sentaba junto a Aidan frente a la parrilla y al padre de Jack. Por ahora las cosas empezaban a ponerse un poco extrañas. El juego estaba empezando y nadie del equipo parecía tener intención de aparecer, algo definitivamente raro estaba pasando.

"Cariño" La voz de la mamá de Jack dijo a su izquierda.

Jim torció el cuello.

"¿Te gustaría algo de té helado?" Ofreció cuando Jim notó que llevaba una bandeja con ella.

Aidan y Jim cogieron sus tragos y agradecieron a la Sra. Whittemore y ella volvió dentro al momento en que dejó escapar un chillido ensordecedor haciendo que todos giraran rápidamente hacia ella.

En el portal la mujer sujetaba a una chica y la llenaba de besos. Una mirada más detenida dejo al descubierto que la chica era Beverly. Jack se les acercó y le dio un breve beso y entonces notó que Jim estaba observando.

"¡Ven aquí Jimmy!" Jack gritó. Jim mordió su labio inferior y se puso de pie.

"¿Esa es la chica de Jack?" Dijo Aidan anonadado.

Jim asintió.

"Amigo está muy buena" Dijo boquiabierto mientras seguía a Jim.

"Jimmy esta es Beverly" Dijo Jack con orgullo en la voz.

"¡Hey!" Jim pretendió una voz excitada y estrechó su mano.

"Él es Jimmy…Bueno, James en realidad…Él…Es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo" Jack espetó con seriedad.

"Hey" Jim pretended an excited voice and shook her hand.

"He is Jimmy…well, actually James…he…is my best friend" Jack said meaning full.

Jim se paralizó y rápidamente giró el cuello hacia Jack quien aún lo observaba con mucho orgullo. Un nudo se ató en las entrañas de Jim. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero con sus comentarios fuera de lugar? Jack necesitaba aprender a pensar antes de hablar y más importantemente necesitaba aprender a confiar antes de asumir cosas. Quiero decir, ¿Hace cuánto que se conocían? ¿Un mes? Y ahora ¿Eran los mejores amigos del mundo? ¡Ay perra por favor!

Jim sonrió a Beverly y ella débilmente le sonrió de vuelta pero la suya se desvaneció rápidamente.

"Yo soy Aidan," El chico se presentó a su mismo. "También estoy en el equipo" Agregó.

"Es un gusto conocerte" Dijo Beverly cortésmente.

Jack la guio hasta las sillas donde se habían estado sentando minutos atrás. Aidan y Jim tomaron asiento mientras Jack le pedía a su chica que lo siguiera para saludar a su padre.

"Amigo…esto está muy aburrido" Aidan dijo en un susurro mientras pretendía inclinarse para tomar su trago.

"Lo sé" Jim replicó mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que Garret nos los estuviera escuchando.

"¿Qué tal si traes las botellas de vodka?" Aidan sugirió con una pícara sonrisa.

"¿Estás loco?," Jim murmuró ahogando una risita mientras giraba el cuello para chequear que Jack y su chica estuviesen aun con ocupados con el padre del chico. "Si descubren que trajimos alcohol a su casa van a crucificarnos"

Aidan rio con malicia. "Entonces, tendremos que ser extra cuidadosos"

Jim miró a Jack y a su chica y algo ardió dentro de él. Aidan tenía razón, ¿Por qué tenían que tener una noche tan aburrida? Tenían derecho a celebrar y divertirse y esa reunión era todo menos divertido. Se puso de pie y entró en la casa asegurándose de que tropezarse con nadie. Lo bueno del vodka es que puedes mezclarlo con casi cualquier cosa y además no tenía color así que nadie notaria que estaban metiendo anti-agua bendita en su templo.

Salió de la casa y se apresuró a abrir la cajuela de su auto. Tomó un par de cubos de hielo de hielera y entonces abrió una de las botellas de vodka y vertió una cantidad sustancial del líquido en su vaso. Esta era definitivamente la cosa más hilarante que había hecho en los últimos meses, considerando lo aburrida que se había vuelto su vida desde que se comprometió a ayudarme con el proyecto, meter alcohol a hurtadillas en una casa Cristian era un glorioso regreso para el antiguo Jim.

Cerró la cajuela. Aidan perdería la cabeza cuando descubriera que...

"Hey" Dijo la voz de Jack.

El corazón de Jim dio un saltito en su pecho. "¡Jack! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo retrocediendo para que Jack no pudiese sentir el olor del trago mejorado de Jim.

"¿Te…Te vas?" Indagó el capitán del equipo con voz sombría.

"¿Qué? No…Solo…Vine a asegurarme de no haber dejado las luces del auto encendidas" Mintió.

"Genial," Replicó Jack alegremente y entonces pateó una roca a sus pies. "Pensé…Que vendrían"

Le tomó un minuto a Jim comprender a que se refería y entonces sintió algo de empatía por Jack y su familia. Probablemente creían que él era el héroe de todos por ser el capitán del equipo pero Jim estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que la familia de Jack organizaba una _"fiesta"_ de celebración para el equipo y ello probablemente ya sabían cómo funcionaban las cosas allí.

"Tal vez…Tal vez vienen de camino" Dijo Jim intentando animarlo un poco.

"¡Oh vamos James! Sabía que no vendrían solo creí que tal vez ahora que estamos cerca del campeonato las cosas serían diferentes, pero tengo que afrontarlo, ellos piensan que soy un perdedor"

¡Demonios! Ahora Jim sentía lastima por él.

"Mira es sábado por la noche, tal vez estaban ocupados con sus chicas o sus familias o lo que sea"

"Incluso Kyle" Dijo Jack con decepción. "Pensé que era mi amigo"

Ahora repentinamente Jim se olvidó de la lastima y se percató de que estaba hablando antes de pensar. "Creo…Creo que está un poco celoso de ti"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Jack arqueó una ceja.

"Tú sabes," Jim dijo con tono provocador. "Es bastante engreído y creo que es la estrella del equipo o algo así, tal vez no le guste la idea de que tú seas el capitán"

"¡Esa no es mi culpa!" Jack dijo con resentimiento en la voz. "El entrenador me escogió porque…"

"Lo sé," Jim se apresuró a contestar para darle a entender que estaba de su lado. "Pero Kyle no sabe eso, no lo sé Jackie la gente puede actuar como niños algunas veces"

"Si, creo que tienes razón" Jack asintió.

"Yo…Ehm…Aun tengo que chequear un par de cosas en el auto, te veré adentro ¿está bien?"

Jack asintió y entró arrastrando los pies.

Cuando Jim estaba seguro de que Jack estaba lo suficientemente alejado sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Aidan. Tal vez no era el miembro más querido del equipo, pero tal vez, si tiraba de algunos hilos e hiciera algunas promesas las cosas podrían terminar un poco diferente para Jack esa noche.

….

De acuerdo las cosas pasaron de inocentemente divertidas a salirse de control cuando Kristie tomó una botella de Tequila de su bolsa en el sofá. Al principio Allison se veía como que no estaba de humor para beber pero después de que Kristie prácticamente le rogó que se le uniera finalmente se rindió y nos reunimos en la mesa con montones de trozos de lima y una jarra de sal.

Tristemente las cosas no iban tan bien para mí, porque como te dije con anterioridad no me gustaba la idea de tomar alcohol mientras estaba en una misión, solo haz las matemáticas. Stily más alcohol más chicos sexy significaba problemas. Por suerte no me avergoncé a mí mismo ni nada por el estilo y me las arreglé para saltarme un par de rondas pretendiendo que ya había tomado. Era duro, porque el Tequila no podías simplemente mantenerlo en boca hasta que encontrases un lugar donde botarlo, era muy fuerte y podías vomitarte a ti mismo. La mejor opción era beberlo tan rápido como fuese posible.

Despues de una hora de rondas rápidas la botella se acabó y finalmente pude suspirar con alivio. Desafortunadamente Kristie siempre estaba un paso por delante de nosotros, así que sacó otra botella de su bolsa y yo reviré los ojos. ¿De veras? Mientras más bebíamos las cosas empezaban a fluir con más naturalidad entre nosotros, Allison se veía tan cómoda ahora, como cuando los conocí y me sentí parte de ese loco trípode. Reímos y hablamos de todo, desde películas y política e incluso de la paz mundial y como se podría alcanzar. Tú sabes como el alcohol tienda a convertir a todos en filósofos con solo un par de copas.

Justo después de que la segunda botella fuese abierta, me tiré en el sofá pretendiendo estar noqueado. No podía beber más o de lo contrario podría acabar diciendo que Allison no era mi novia, o peor podría hablarles de esta increíble película en la que estaba trabajando acerca de chicos hetero-curiosos, ya sabes lo apasionado que me pongo cuando alguien dice algo de mis películas y no podía dejar que se me soltara la lengua.

"¿Qué hay?" Kyle indagó sentándose junto a mí.

Giré la cabeza hacia él. "Nada…Solo creo que bebí demasiado"

"Sé a qué te refieres," Replicó con una mirada de soslayo aunque a mí me parecía bastante sobrio. "La cena estuvo asombrosa, no tenía idea de que tuvieses esas habilidades"

Sonreí pretenciosamente y entonces sentí una panzada en el pecho, yo no preparé la cena. Fue Derek pensando que la preparaba para Jim, para mí y un par de chicos guapos. Bueno la parte del chico guapo era cierta después de todo…Porque…Porque debajo de esa tenue luz en la que estábamos sentados Kyle…Se veía tan ardiente que podría estar en llamas en cualquier momento.

"¿Puedo preguntare algo?" Dije con suavidad.

"¿Que?"

"¿Por qué vives aquí? ¿Por qué no vives en un dormitorio como el resto de nosotros?"

Se tomó un momento para meditar su respuesta. "Ehm…Es complicado Stily. No conseguí una beca completa y entonces conocí a Caroline y ella me ofreció el empleo, necesitaba el dinero y pensé que sería una gran idea, quiero decir…Los actores…Pueden ser un poco….Malintencionados"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dije con interés.

"Bueno en realidad no son solo los actores, de hecho ocurre en todas las carreras de arte. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado la frase 'rómpete una pierna'?"

Asentí.

"Bueno puede parecer una broma, pero en realidad no lo es," Suspiró. "No sé cómo explicarlo, la gente puede ser un poco celosa a veces, tuve una habitación y un compañero por medio mes y él vivía inmiscuyéndose en mis cosas, revisando en que estaba metido, solo en caso de que tuviese una audición para algo de lo que él no estuviese al tato, era bastante aterrador en realidad"

"¡Vaya!" Dije anonadado, quiero decir, sabía que los artistas podían ser competitivos pero ¡Rayos! Tenía suerte de que Derek era mi compañero de habitación, no quería imaginar mi vida si compartiera habitación con Brandon o alguno de los Coders.

Respiré con calma y miré a través de la ventana las luces de la ciudad y entonces comprendí algo. Kyle tenía problemas monetarios, ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Bueno, no era como que yo fuese a resolver sus problemas pero éramos amigos. Los amigos se cuentan ese tipo de cosas y yo podría ayudar con…Un momento, no éramos amigos, casi lo olvido. Pero ahora…Comprendía él porque estaba tan perturbado por la broma de la pizza. Sí se hubiese negado a pagar y Caroline lo hubiese despedido no habría perdido solo su empleo sino también su hogar…

"Hey ¿Sabes qué?" Dijo excitado repentinamente.

Torcí el cuello.

"¿Conoces trescientos años de dolor?" Preguntó y ahora sus ojos brillaron.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"¡Dios!" Dijo atónito. "Es una película increíble, deberíamos verla"

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora?" Dije un poco impresionado. Quiero decir, estábamos teniendo una fiesta o algo así.

Entonces me dio _esa_ mirada…No sé pero repentinamente sentí como si estuviésemos tramando algo malévolo juntos y eso me hizo sentir emocionado.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación para coger su computador. A su izquierda Allison y Kristie estaban sentadas sobre la mesa hablando de Dios sabrá qué pero no paraban de reír y eso me hizo sentir un poco celoso, una parte de mi quería estar allí riendo hasta mas no poder con las locas historias de Kristie pero sabía que no podía encariñarme con ella. Tarde o temprano tendría que deshacerme de ella incluso cuando pensar al respecto me hacía sentir terrible, pero en mi plan no había espacio para ella.

Suspiré y mire a la bolsa de Allison junto a mí y entonces una idea vino a mi mente. De acuerdo, sé que esto estaba mal de tantas formas, pero metí la mano dentro –mi mamá me habría matado si me hubiese encontrado hurgando en su bolsa- y saqué el teléfono celular de Allison.

Torcí el cuello hacia Kyle, aún estaba ocupado con su laptop. Sin pensarlo dos veces metí mi mano en la bolsa de Kristie y solté el teléfono dentro.

"¿Estás listo?" Kyle preguntó sentándose junto a mí con la laptop en sus manos.

Me acomodé en mi puesto de un tirón, respiré profundo "Si" Dije con una sonrisa aunque en mi interior…Me sentía como una basura.

….

Se quedaron allí por al menos treinta minutos haciendo llamadas. Ya a este punto de debes de haber descubierto que tramaba Jim. Yo habría estado tan orgulloso de él, intentando salvar el día y todo lo demás, además tuvieron algo de tiempo para tomar un par de tragos de vodka y fumar un par de cigarrillos.

Ahora…Fue duro hacer que su plan funcionara, porque tal y como temía Jim muchos de los chicos habían estado en el equipo por varios años y todos conocían muy bien el tipo de fiestas de celebración que la familia Whittemore solía organizar. Así que Jim no podía culparlos si no querían ir pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por Jack, no era su culpa que…Un momento, por supuesto que era su culpa, necesitaba dejar de ser tan mojigato y empezar a actuar como alguien de su edad.

Hablaron un montón y Jim estaba feliz de que Aidan accediera a ayudarlo con su plan pero al final…Se las arreglaron para convencer a todos de asistir, por supuesto tuvo que decirles que habría alcohol y una barbacoa y también que podrían hablar del juego y de los planes para el futuro del equipo. Al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto Kyle quien no atendía las llamadas Jim, aunque eso era bastante conveniente para el plan de Jim de poner a Kyle y Jack el uno contra el otro.

Entraron después de hacer las llamadas y mantuvieron un perfil. La mamá de Jack estaba complacida de verlos volver adentro, como Jack ella también se temía que se marcharían pero ¡Hey! Jim podía ser un imbécil algunas veces pero no a tal nivel de descortesía, era un Taylor después de todo.

Aidan, Garret y Jim estaban sentados en la grama mientras el olor de la barbacoa hizo que su estómago gruñera. El padre de Jack empezó a asar la comida solo hacia cuarenta minutos atrás y aun tendrían que esperar un poco más. Garret y Aidan seguían hablando de soccer ¿O de sus clases? Jim no estaba seguro, aun cuando estaba junto a ellos sus ojos estaban al otro lado del césped donde Jack y Beverly estaban hablando, no importaba lo que Jack pudiese decir sobre su chica, había que a Jim no le gustaba sobre ella, era casi como si…A ella no le importa Jack en lo absoluto, tal vez solo era la imaginación de Jim pero en su rostro podía ver su aburrimiento, aunque si lo considerabas bien Jack solo hablaba de soccer, pero ella era su novia su trabajo era pretender estar interesada en lo que fuese que él tuviese que decir y ¡vamos! Tenían tres años juntos, debía haber algo de lo que pudieran hablar que nos los hiciese verse como extraños.

Jim escuchó su nombre y la conversación de Aidan y Garret y solo asintió y continúo observando a la linda pareja sintiéndose enfermo de lo que la sociedad llamaba una relación saludable, dos aburridos heteros pretendiendo estar interesados en el otro solo para satisfacer a sus familias. ¡Su mejor amigo! ¡Ja! Tenía que estar bromeando, Jim no podía creer que Jack de versa dijo eso, solo era un tonto que no sabía nada de la vida. Sí tan solo supiera que Jim estaba grabándolo justo ahora para mi proyecto y que lo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo no pensaría que Jim era su mejor amigo, y además todo era una mentira, él dijo todas esas cosas horribles sobre Jim en los vestidores. No importaba cuánto Jack intentase hacer que Jim lo olvidara, no lo haría, sabía muy en el fondo que Jack era un hipócrita que no se preocupaba en lo absoluto por Jim, solo quería ser capaz de decir que era una buena persona sin mentirse a sí mismo. ¡Demonios eso fue duro! ¿Por qué llamó al resto del equipo? No debía haberlo hecho, y en cambio dejar a Jack lloriqueando en casa por no tener amigos.

"Jackson tienes más visitantes" La señora Whittemore dijo excitada desde la puerta.

Jim torció el cuello y se encontró con el resto del equipo de pie en la puerta.

"Hey amigo" Kev le hizo señas.

Kev…Ese idiota era nuevo en el equipo al igual que Aidan. El resto del equipo de seguro le había que no asistiera a la fiesta, eran una banda de tarados pero Jim no podía hacer nada al respecto, les prometió alcohol así que fue recibirlos. Con todo el alboroto de los recién llegados Jim tomó su oportunidad de tomar a dos de ellos a fuera y les mostro como rellenar las copas con vodka y luego volvió adentro felizmente.

Despues de eso las cosas se volvieron aburridas, ahora que los idiotas estaban allí la charla de soccer era el único tema de conversación. Solo hablaban de lo genial que habían estado temprano ese día y nadie mencionaba que Jim le pasó a Kyle la primera de las dos bolas con las que hizo anotación, nadie a excepción de Aidan quien le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió pero todos simplemente lo ignoraron porque Jack rápidamente empezó a hablar de lo sólida que se había vuelto su defensa. Le tomó veinte minutos a Jim aburrirse del tema. Se puso de pie y fue al otro lado del patio trasero donde Annie estaba sentada en la grama observando su teléfono celular.

"¡Hey!," Dijo sentándose junto a ella. "¿Qué haces?"

"Hola James, solo estoy leyendo un poco" Le sonrió.

"Vaya ¿Qué estás leyendo?" Dijo impresionado, la mayoría de las chicas de su edad estaban más interesadas en hablar de chicos y de cuchicheos de secundaria.

"¿Conoces a Agatha Christie?" Indagó torciendo su cabeza hacia él.

Sacudió la cabeza, a Jim no le gustaba leer en lo absoluto. Esa era una de las razones por las que a veces sentía deseos de estrangularlo.

"Estoy leyendo uno de sus libros, escribía sobre crímenes, son bastante interesantes"

Jim sonrió.

"Pero si alguien pregunta estoy leyendo la biblia" Reviró los ojos.

"No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie"

Ella asintió. "Y yo prometo que no le diré a nadie que estas muriendo de aburrimiento"

"No lo estoy" Dijo Jim entre risas.

"James por favor, veo la forma en que miras a Jack. Quieres hablar con él pero estas enojado porque esos imbéciles no dejan de hablar"

¡Rayos! Annie era muy buena observadora, tomó a Jim por sorpresa porque ni siquiera el notaba que había estado observando a Jack todo ese rato. Solo esperaba que nadie más lo hubiese notado o de lo contrario podrían pensar errado de él.

Silbó impresionado.

"Tengo trece pero no soy estúpida, estas celoso porque sus amigos vinieron y no te agradan"

Volvió a su lectora.

Jim usó la pared a su espalda para enderezarse pero el vodka ya había empezado a hacerlo sentir un poco mareado.

"Hey" Dijo la voz de Jack repentinamente.

Jim saltó y perdió el balance. Afortunadamente Jack lo cogió justo a tiempo pero fue bastante vergonzoso porque terminó como una damisela en apuros colgando de sus brazos.

Jim se puso de pie rápidamente. "Tengo que ir al baño"

"A la izquierda de las escaleras" Dijo Annie con sus ojos aun fijos en el teléfono móvil.

"¿Estás…?" Jack empezó pero Jim se soltó avergonzado y entró en la casa.

Demonios ahora todos debían de estar riéndose de el en el patio trasero. Pasó por la cocina y encontró a la madre de Jack de espaldas cortando algunas cosas. Por suerte no notó su presencia y él aprovechó su oportunidad para escabullirse y buscar las escaleras. Encontró el baño de visitas justo donde Annie le dijo. Entró, lavó su cara en el lavabo y entonces observó su reflejo en el espejo. Su visión estaba algo borrosa así que lavó su cara una y otra vez hasta que se sintió un poco mejor. Secó sus manos en su franela y tomó el pomo de la puerta cuando sin querer escuchó una conversación al otro lado de la puerta.

"Solo quiere que la ayudes con los vegetales" La voz de Jack dijo con frustración.

"No Jack, solo quiere hablar conmigo" Le tomó un momento a Jim para reconocer la voz de la chica hasta que comprendió que la única chica adulta allí era Beverly.

"Y ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?" Jack dijo un poco irritado.

"Tú sabes…" Ella empezó enojada bajando la voz un poco. "Sus cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?" Dijo Jack confundido.

"Tú sabes Jack, sabes cómo es, por favor no me dejes sola con ella"

"Pero ¿Cuál es el problema?" Jack ahora se escuchaba bastante enojado. "¿No te agrada?"

"¡Si me agrada!," Beverly se defendió. "Es solo que no me siento cómoda a solas con ella, eso es todo"

"¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, ella solo quiere pasar algo de tiempo contigo" Dijo el chico con voz envenenada.

"¡Si ve con tus amigos! ¡Sabía que solo querías deshacerte de mí para ir a jugar con ellos!" Chilló la chica.

Entonces todo se quedó en silencio. Jim esperó dos minutos para asegurar de no que estaban cerca y lentamente abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo. Cuando estaba seguro de que estaba solo salió.

Cuando pasaba por la cocina encontró a la mamá de Jack a solas cortando algunas zanahorias, a su izquierda había aun un montón de vegetales esperando a ser cortados.

"Hey Señora Whittemore" Dijo Jim acercándosele.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones y le sonrió al verlo. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti James?"

"Ehm…Nada yo solo…La vi trabajando tan duro y pensé que tal vez podría ayudarla" ¡Toma esa Beverly!

La madre de Jack se quedó pie en silencio por un minuto como si intentase procesar la información en su microprocesador de ama de casa perfecta, entonces sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Ay cariño no te preocupes por trabajo de mujeres! Ve a fuera y diviértete con tus amigos, te lo has ganado" Y esa mis queridos amigos es la razón por la que el machismo aún existe.

Sonrió una vez más y acarició la mejilla de Jim. Había algo en sus sonrisas, no eran como las de Jack ni se sentían de la misma forma, observando sus labios sintió que había algo familiar en la mujer.

"Hey ¿Pasa algo?" Dijo Jack uniéndoseles.

"Nada cariño, James estaba ofreciéndome su ayuda, ¿Acaso no es un jovencito encantador?"

¿Jovencito encantador? ¡Ay Dios! ¡Esta gente estaba loca!

"Si lo es" Jack dijo con orgullo y sorpresa en la voz.

Jim bajó la mirada sonrojándose.

"¡Beverly cariño!" La madre de Jack gritó con su voz cantarina.

"Vamos, los chicos están hablando de lo que haremos en el próximo partido" Jack dijo con entusiasmo poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Jim, tirando de él mientras la señora Whittemore continuaba llamando a Beverly a todo pulmón.

….

"¡Hombre esta película es más aburrida que un partido de ajedrez" Kristie dijo con una risita y se levantó del regazo de Kyle.

"Sé a qué te refieres" Allison afirmó poniendo se pie también.

"¿Sabes que necesita esto? Algo de música" Kristie dijo excitada corriendo tras la laptop de Kyle para encender el reproductor de y entonces giró de la perilla hasta que se detuvo en la estación de los ochenta.

"¡Si de esto es de lo que estoy hablando!" Gritó extasiada mientras la voz de Cyndi Lauper empezaba a rebotar por las paredes del parcialmente vacío departamento.

"¡Vamos deja a las niñitas viendo su pelicula sobre sentimientos!" Bromeó.

Reí y vi a Allison uniéndosele rápidamente en el medio de la habitación, ambas se sacaron los zapatos y empezaron a hacer una especie de coreografía bastante graciosa que a la final era solo Allison intentando seguir los pasos de Kristie.

Volví a la película pero entre la música, el chirrido de la madera y las risas de las chicas no me podían concentrar. Repentinamente Kyle se puso de pie, cerró la laptop y se sacó las zapatillas.

Yo me quedé en el sillón observándolos. No pude evitar reír viendo como Kyle las seguía y rápidamente aprendía la coreografía. Ahora era como si estuviese observando una película más graciosa que las estábamos viendo minutos atrás. La música alta, los gritos de alegría y felicidad, la forma en como las cosas funcionaban entre ellos. Allison estaba teniendo una noche excepcional y no podía culparla por estar feliz, estar con Kyle y Kristie al mismo tiempo podía ser vigorizante, ella siempre saldría con algo hilarante que hacer y la mayor parte del tiempo Kyle estaba dispuesto a seguirla…Pero lo mejor de todo es que compartían su felicidad con conmigo y ahora también lo hacían con Allison aun cuando la acababan de conocer, había algo hermosa acerca de esos dos que hacía que sintiese ganas de ponerme de pie y ser parte de su mundo.

"¡Vamos Stily te estás perdiendo la diversión!" Kristie gritó sobre el rugir de la música.

Allison y Kyle me hicieron señas de que me les uniera también. Estaba tentado a ponerme de pie y seguirles, estaba seguro de que iba a reír bastante pero…No me sentía cómodo bailando, yo solo…Bueno, tu sabes que no soy bueno en eso y me sentía como un perdedor cuando lo intentaba.

"Si me paró los voy a avergonzar con mis increíbles pasos de baile" Grité entre risas.

Kyle se acercó a la mesa y tomó la botella, dio un trago largo y luego le pasó la botella a Allison quien hizo lo mismo y se la pasó a Kristie y entonces continuaron bailando y conectándose entre sí. Continuaron siendo solo ellos, regocijándose por estar vivos.

Toda la diversión llegó a un violento final cuando Kristie sacó su teléfono móvil para echarle un vistazo. "¡Ay mierda son casi las diez!" Dijo revirando los ojos.

"¡La noche es joven!" Allison rio girando con Kyle y mirando al techo hipnotizada.

"Lo sé pero mi papa está fuera de la ciudad y tía es una persona horrible, ¡Una vez me hizo dormir en el pórtico!" Dijo con enojo. "Me tengo que ir"

Kyle soltó a Allison. "¡Demonios casi lo olvido!"

"Está bien amor, aun puedo tomar el tren"

"Yo vennnnbo que igme también" Allison dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Tengo que llamar….a mi compañera…" Metió las manos en sus bolsillos. "Mierda"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Indagué inocentemente.

"No puedo encontrar mi teléfono" Se dirigió al sofá y empezó a revisar su bolsa.

"¿Lo encontraste?" Pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza casi ausentemente, estaba bastante borracha. "Estoy segura que lo traje conmigo"

"Intenta llamarte a ti misma" Kyle sugirió mientras Kristie recogía sus cosas.

Le di mi teléfono a Allison y ella marcó.

"Creo que está repicando" Kyle miró a su alrededor.

"¿De dónde viene?" Fruncí el ceño.

Escuché el ruido al momento en que empezaba a aumentar su volumen, todos torcimos el cuello hacia Kristie quien lo sujetaba boquiabierta.

"¡Kristie!" Dijo Kyle estupefacto.

"Lo…Lo siento, no sé cómo llegó eso ahí" Dijo abrumada observando a su bolsa.

"Pero tu…" Kyle empezó.

"Kyle está bien…Todos estamos un poco borrachos y tal vez pensé que era su teléfono o…No sé" Dije sintiéndome como un infeliz por lo que había hecho, pero debía seguir adelante, era un muy tarde para retractarme.

"Pero…"

"Fue mi culpa" Allison afirmó. "Estoy…Un poco mareado creo que debí confundir nuestras cosas"

Moví la cabeza en asombro, por supuesto sabía que no destruiría la relación de Kyle y Kristie en noche y además solo quería que esto fuese un malentendido, pero no estaba preparado para que Allison estuviese tan borracha como para accidentalmente ayudarme sin saberlo.

Pero Kyle no era tonto, las bolsas de las chicas no podían ser más distintas e incluso estando un poco más calmado ya pude ver un cierto brillo en desconcertado rostro. La semilla del caos había sido plantada.

Puse el brazo de Allison alrededor de mi hombre para ayudar a bajar las escaleras. En lugar de salir a través de la pizzería borrachos y desaliñados usamos la puerta trasera, mientras Kristie seguía disculpándose por algo que yo hice. ¡Demonios! Sentí como si un cuchillo me atravesase el pecho.

Cuando salió Allison se sintió lo suficientemente estable para caminar sin ayuda. Así que la dejé caminar y entonces me despedí de Kyle y Kristie y empecé a seguirla.

"¿Stily?" Dijo el chico a mi espalda.

Giré y antes de tener la oportunidad de reaccionar Kyle me abrazó.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Dije entre risas cuando me soltó.

"No sé, supongo que es por todo"

Retrocedí algo sobrecogido.

"Supongo que estoy feliz, estoy feliz de haberte conocido Stily, estoy feliz de que seas parte de mi vida"

Yo…Mierda… ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo eso? Me sonrojé ¡Maldición!

"Me he encariñado contigo bastante rápido. No puedo explicarlo pero eres la persona más genial que jamás he conocido"

De acuerdo demasiadas charlas incomodas para una noche.

"Ehm… Kyle, estaba pensando… ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con mi película para el festival de invierno?"

Frunció el ceño y me miró como si estuviese drogado. "Vamos Stily, sabes muy qué apesto"

"Pero apestas menos cuando yo estoy detrás de la cámara" Bromeé. "Puedo ayudarte"

"¿De veras vas a ayudarme?"

"Vamos a ayudarnos el uno al otro" Afirmé con una sonrisa.

¡Si cómo no! Por supuesto le estaba dando lo que quería, pasaría más tiempo con él y jugaría con su mente, era un tonto y lo tenía justo donde lo quería, confiando incondicionalmente en mí, el fin estaba cerca. Kyle había admitido que había caído en mi trampa y ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora creía que yo era todo suyo pero en realidad era todo lo contrario y ahora que empezaba a desconfiar de Kristie, las cosas se pondrían un poco interesantes entre nosotros.

….

La cena estaba finalmente lista. La madre de Jack le pidió a los chicos del equipo que movieran la mesa del jardín al centro del patio trasero y entonces puso un trozo de tela sobre eta. Los lugares empezaron a ser ocupados cuando Jim salió del baño por tercera vez esa noche. Ese era el problema con beber demasiado. Se acercó a la mesa buscando un espacio vacío.

"¡Jimmy siéntate conmigo!" Dijo Jack sonriéndole. Y entonces Jim encontró un espacio vacío junto al capitán del equipo. Por supuesto a su otro lado estaba su adorada Beverly.

Jim podría jurar que la vio torcer los ojos cuando Jim tomó asiento, no podía creer que odiara al equipo cuando ni siquiera los conocía…Bueno, si los conociera los odiaría de todas formas…Pero, no importa, era una perra.

Jim observe la mesa replete con humeante y grasoso puerco, costillas de red y pollo. Su boca se hizo agua, no podía esperar para probar un poco de todo.

"Espera" Al dijo cuándo Garret se preparaba para tomar una pierna de pollo.

"Gracias cariño" Dijo la señora Whittemore y entonces se aclaró la garganta.

"Sé que están hambrientos pero creo que antes de empezar la cena les guaría dar las gracias a Dios por su grandiosa victoria del día de hoy y por la deliciosa cena que estábamos a punto de comer" Dijo con voz gentil y a la vez de algún modo regañona.

Jim se sentó con la espalda recta, todos intercambiaron miradas, parecía que nadie se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para contradecir a la señora Whittemore. Jim tomó la mano de Aidan y el chico lo observó con rostro enrojecido, parecía que estaba a punto de estallar a carcajadas y Jim no podía culparlo. Tomarse de las manos con ellos era tan gay que Jim temía que pudiesen invocar a un unicornio. Si las perras pudiesen verlo ahora.

Jim sintió el leve frote de la palma de Jack sobre su mano y sus blandos dedos enroscándose alrededor de los de Jim. Su mano era callosa y grande, y aun cuando era suave y cálida, Jim sintió un escalofrío.

"¡Jackson!" Dijo su madre vehementemente.

Jack dio un largo y aburrido discurso de como heroicamente habían ganado el juego y de cómo debían entrenar aún más duro para ganar su último juego y clasificar para el campeonato. Jim se cansó de escucharlo hablar en cuestión de segundos a y ahora solo quería tomar una patata y ahogarlo con ella.

Despues de que agradeció a Dios por la comida todos dijeron Amén y se sentaron. Jim soltó la mano de Aidan y rápidamente atacó la mesa frente a él tomando piezas de todo lo que tenía a la mano… ¡Dios! Estaba hambriento.

Tomó una probada del puerco y su estómago fue directo al cielo. Entonces probó el pollo, estaba delicioso…No podía creer que tuvo que esperar tanto para comer, por un segundo había creído que moriría de hambre de tanto esperar.

Tomó otra pierna de pollo cuando escuchó la voz de la mamá de Jack de nuevo.

"¡Kristie!" Llamó la mujer adustamente. "¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es?" Gruñó la mujer.

"Son las diez y treinta" La voz de una chica dijo altaneramente desde la puerta. Jim tuvo que torcer el cuello para verla con más claridad.

"Estaba preocupada y ¿Qué llevas puesto? Pareces una desnudista"

"¡Oh vamos Tía no me veo tan mal!"

La madre de Jack apretó los dientes. "Toma un lugar y come" Demandó la mujer con enojo.

"De hecho ya…"

"Tenemos invitados, ahora ven aquí y…"

"Aquí…Toma mi lugar, no tengo hambre" Beverly dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

"Pero Beverly cariño…" Empezó la señora Whittemore.

"Está bien señora L ya había comido antes de venir aquí" Replicó la chica con cortesía.

_Si y después la vomitaste de seguro_ Jim rio en sus adentros.

De repente todo se quedó en silencio, los chicos observaban a Kristie tomando el lugar de Beverly junto a Jack.

Tomó un plato y se inclinó para servirse una pieza de pollo… "¡Ay por Dios son gays el uno por el otro!" Dijo con en burlón y ensordecedor chillido.

Jim arqueó la ceja y entonces notó que todos los ojos estaban sobre…Él…Miró a la mesa. Aún estaban tomados de la mano, ¡Jack y Jim aún estaban tomados de la mano!

Rápidamente se soltaron. Jim sintió como sus mejillas ardían y su corazón daba un vuelco.

"¡Kristie!" La tía de la chica chilló escandalizada. "¿Cómo te atreves de acusar a Jack y este jovencito que ni siquiera conoces de ser homosexuales?"

La forma en que las palabras salieron de los labios de la mujer hizo que Jim se encogiera de hombros. Se acomodó en su asiento incómodamente y perdió el balance, un segundo estaba entre Jack y Aidan y al siguiente caía sobre su espalda en la grama.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo Jack poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Jim pararse.

Todo el mundo continuó riendo, incluso Jack parecía que sucumbiría en cualquier momento. Jim los observó en pánico y asintió.

"Lo siento…Me…Tengo que ir"

"Espera" Dijo la madre de Jack atónita. "Apenas probaste tu cena"

"Lo siento Señora Whittemore es tarde y tengo que…ir a casa. Tengo clases mañana" Dijo con nerviosismo. "Pilates" Se apresuró a agregar antes de que alguien le recordase que mañana era domingo.

Jim se limpió las manos en sus jeans y salió tan rápido como sus piernas cortas le permitían.

Salió del hogar y respire profundamente.

"¡James espera!" Escuchó que una voz decía a su espalda cuando estaba por subir a su auto.

Se giró y agradeció que no fuese Jack. Solo era Aidan. ¡Maldición no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido! ¿Cómo había acabado tomándose de la mano con Jack en frente de todos?

"¿Estas bien?" Indagó el chico.

Jim asintió.

"Te ves algo pálido"

"Es el vodka, estoy algo mareado"

"Ehm…Esta bien" Dijo el chico no muy convencido y entonces abrió la puerta del copiloto.

"¡Chicos!"

_Mierda. _

"¿Por qué te vas?" Jack dijo con decepción mientras pasaba junto a Aidan y se unía a Jim en su lado del auto.

"Lo siento Jackie pero me tengo que ir" Dijo Jim intentando sonar fresco pero ¡Maldición estaba tan enojado consigo mismo!

"¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más y…?"

"Es tarde, estoy exhausto por el juego y todo lo demás"

"It's the vodka I'm a little dizzy"

"Um…alright" The boy said not too much convinced and then opened the passengers' door.

Jack miró abajo derrotado.

"Mira Kristie es muy vil algunas veces pero no es mala, de hecho es bastante divertida y todos…"

"Lo sé y está bien, solo estoy cansado" Jim se las arregló para dejar salir una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué te vas tú?" Dijo Jack fijándose ahora en Aidan.

"Ehm…Mi dormitorio está cerca del de Jim así que…"

"Pero te puedes quedar" Jack se apresuró a decir. "Los chicos pueden llevarte luego"

"No está bien, también necesito dormir"

"¡Oh vamos Aidan!" Rio Jack. "Los chicos pueden llevar, no necesitas irte con Jim justo ahora"

"Está bien Jack" Dijo Jim con un murmullo. "Tuvimos un día duro con el juego"

"Ehm…Esta bien…"

"Buenas noches Jackie" Dijo Jim con una sonrisa aunque no estaba sonriendo en su interior.

"Ven aquí" Dijo Jack tomándolo del codo y guiándolo un par de pasos lejos del auto.

"Mira sé que lo que dijo tu prima fue…" Empezó Jim.

"No, no es sobre eso"

"Oh" Jim se sonrojó.

"Sé lo que hiciste" Jack arqueó una ceja sugestiva.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Jim mordió su labio inferior.

"Antes…diciéndole a los chicos que viniera, es la cosa más dulce que nadie ha hecho jamás por mi"

_La cosa más dulce _Jim repitió en su mente con la voz de Jack. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas? Algunas veces era tan…

"Fue de verdad lo que dije antes"

"¿Qué cosa?" Jim ahora sentía curiosidad por lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Sobre que eras mi mejor amigo….Lo dije en serio"

Jim bufó con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

"Buenas noches Jackie"

"Buenas noches Jimmy" Jack replicó en un susurro.

Jim subió al auto y encendió el motor. Jack esperó afuera hasta que se marcharon.

"¡Son gays el uno por él otro!" Aidan dijo con tono burlón una sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Cállate!" Dijo Jim dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, aunque en su interior…También sonreía.

….

"¡Son tan geniales!" Allison estaba gritando entre risas mientras nos acercábamos a mi dormitorio.

"Allison cállate, vas a atraer a los guardias" Dije aunque yo también reía.

"¿Puedopreguntarte algo?" Arrastró las palabras.

"¿Que?" Indagué mientras entrabamos en el edificio donde se encontraba mi dormitorio.

"¿Por qué… Piensan que estamos juntos?"

"Es…una historia bastante graciosa de hecho"

"¡Dime!" Demandó con terquedad.

"Cállate" Reí de nuevo mientras la tomaba del hombre para no dejarla caer.

"Te diré algún día, ¡Pero no hoy! Estas muy borracha" Rei.

"Me gustan" Afirmó un poco más calmada. "De veras que sí, quisiera que Derek fuese más como Kyle….Y yo más como Kristie, sé que puedo ser mandona algunas…Veces…Pero….No se…"

"Hablaremos de esto luego ¿Esta bien? Vas a despertar a mis vecinos" La tomé y me detuve fuera de mi habitación sacando las llaves de mis bolsillos cuando repentinamente escuché la voz de Kyle.

Torcí el cuello, todo estaba a oscuras…Debía de estar un poco borracho también. Sacudí la cabeza y tomé el pomo…Y ahí estaba de nuevo…La voz de Kyle. ¿Me estaba volviendo loco?

Introduje la llave pero…La puerta estaba entreabierta. La deslicé y ahora la voz de Kyle sonaba aún más fuerte.

"Stily Espera" La voz de Kyle hizo eco desde mi habitación.

"¿Qué?" Me escuché a mí mismo decir.

"Gracias"

Allison y yo nos tropezamos justo cuando vi a Kyle tirarme los brazos al cuello el día de la broma de la pizza y Derek rápidamente cerraba mi laptop y me observaba boquiabierto.

¡AY MIERDA!


	9. Chapter 9

EL JUEGO DE JUDAS

Previamente en… ¡Oh a la mierda! Ya sabes bien que fue lo que pasó.

"¡Tú!" Dijo en voz calma y baja, aunque aún se encontraba boquiabierto.

¡Entré en pánico! No estaba listo para esto…No esperaba que Derek se quedase despierto hasta tarde el sábado y hurgara entre mis cosas. Estaba shock, aterrado y profundamente enojado.

"Yo…Yo…" Intenté empezar, pero tenía que pensar rápido, tal vez solo había visto el video de la pizza, tal vez no sabía nada más al respecto. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con mis próximas palabras.

Su expresión amarga cambió de mí hacia la completamente intoxicada con alcohol Allison y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Allison preguntó con una risita, por supuesto no sabía lo que estaba pasando o en que universo nos encontrábamos, aunque cuando los ojos de Derek y ella se encontraron pude ver que casi volvió a la realidad de sopetón. Probablemente había recordado lo que ocurrió entre ellos más temprano ese día porqué apretó los labios y desvió la mirada de Derek como una inmadura chiquilla.

"Que cara….Que cara…" Él empezó mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas enrojecían aún más con cada palabra.

De acuerdo me equivoqué, tenía que haber visto lo suficiente para tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Derek cálmate, te lo voy a expli…" Dije pero alzó su mano para callarme.

"¿Calmarme? ¿Calmarme?" Rugió. "¿Estás loco?"

"De acuerdo, me están asustando, ¿podrían por favor explicarme que rayos está pasando?" Dijo Allison un poco más consciente observándonos a ambos con preocupación.

"Es Stiles… ¿O debería decir Stily?" Derek soltó de improviso. "Está grabando un video de broma junto con sus amigos para hacer enojar a todo el mundo"

"¡No es un video de broma! ¡Es un documental!"

"¿Un documental?" Allison frunció el ceño.

"Horribles seres humanos" Derek siseó. "Así es como les llama, los sujetos como Isaac, si ¿Recuerdas a Isaac? ¿El tipo que casi hizo que se matara? Bueno, está tratando de vengarse de él"

"¿Venganza? ¡Genial!" Allison soltó una risita y ¡Ay Dios! Quería besarla por apoyarme.

"¡No es genial Allison! ¡Está viviendo en el pasado! ¡Necesita dejar atrás a Isaac y a todos esos hetero-bisexuales-curiosos! ¿No lo ves? Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente, está obsesionado"

"En realidad no lo veo, porque no estudio con ustedes y tampoco vivo aquí, siempre es Derek y Stiles y algunas veces Derek y Allison pero ¿Derek, Allison y Stiles? ¡Eso no existe!"

¿Qué rayos era todo eso? Torcí el cuello hacia ella, Allison se veía bastante consciente de sus palabras aunque no tenían sentido para mí.

"¿Estoy perdiendo la cabeza?" Dije boquiabierto, ¡No podía estar hablando en serio! "Entonces, está bien que Isaac jugara con mis sentimientos" Apreté los puños para evitar que mis manos siguieran temblando.

"Eso no es lo que…" Derek decía pero lo corté en seco.

"¿Está bien que le diera mi carta a sus estúpidos amigos para que pudieran grabar ese estúpido video y subirlo donde todos pudieran verlo?"

"Tú…" Derek se veía tan frustrado y enojado como probablemente lucía yo también. "No tenías que escribir esa estúpida carta en primer lugar"

¡¿Qué?! Retrocedí in incrédulo. "¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa? ¿Estás diciendo que me merezco todo lo que pasó?"

"¡Cielos no! ¡No estoy diciendo eso! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva?"

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿De veras estas preguntándome por qué? Dime una cosa Charles… ¿Está bien que cada año millones de gays, la mayoría de ellos adolescentes, cometan suicidio por culpa del acoso y bromas como la de ese video?"

"No…Pero…"

"¿Está bien que a nadie le importe una mierda esos pobres chicos?"

"Stiles…"

"No Derek, tu eres quien no comprende. No estoy haciendo esto por mí, estoy haciéndolo por todos esos gays que están allá afuera siendo acosados y humillados por ser quienes son"

"¡No! Solo estas confundiendo a las personas, ¿Qué rayos tiene Kyle que ver en todo esto?"

"¿Kyle?" Allison dijo repentinamente, su cabeza balanceante se detuvo y sus ojos brillaron. "¡Oh! ¡Kyle! ¿Es uno de ellos? No puedo creerlo, fue muy amable contigo esta noche…Y conmigo…Y Kristie…No puedo creer que..."

"Ese es el problema Allison, ¡Todo es parte de su acto! Te hacen creer que son ambles y todo lo demás…Y…Y te abrazan y esas cosas" Expliqué exasperado.

"¿Qué cosas?" Derek demandó. "¿Estas durmiendo con él? ¿Estás planeando poner eso en video también?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Dios! Derek odio a ese imbécil ¿Acaso no lo ves?"

"Ehm…" Tomó un momento para pensar. "De hecho lo veo perfectamente, de veras debes odiarlo, porqué lo pusiste en un video para humillarlo frente a todo el mundo y ni siquiera lo conoces"

"Lo conozco ¡Es un idiota!" Afirmé.

"Si, tal vez podrá serlo, pero él y ese chico Jack son no son Isaac, no tienes derecho a hacerles eso ¡Vas a confundir a todo el mundo! ¡La gente va a pensar que todos los heteros son unos malditos o que cualquiera puede volverse gay!"

¡Santo cielo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan molesto? "¡Es solo un proyecto escolar Derek! Nadie va a verlo, excepto la clase del señor Perry"

Retrocedió parpadeando un par de veces. "¿Cinematografía? ¿Estás diciendo que me abandonaste por ese video de mierda?"

"¿Video de mierda?" Rugí. "¡Aun está terminado! Kyle tenía razón, solo estas celoso de mi porque ese aun no terminado video de mierda va a ser diez veces mejor que cualquier cosa aburrida que estés planeando presentar"

¡Demonios! ¡Arde perra! De acuerdo creo que me pasé de la raya… ¡No! ¡Él lo hizo! ¡No tenía ningún derecho de hablarme de esa forma! ¡Estaba empezando a cansarme de que me dijera ese tipo de cosas cada vez que estaba enojado! No, ¡Estaba harto! No iba a permitirle que me tratara como basura nunca más.

"¿Kyle te dijo que estoy celoso de ti?" Bufó. "Entonces ¿Es tu mejor amigo ahora?" Dijo con ironía.

"¡No! ¡No me agrada! ¡No es mi amigo! ¡Solo estoy fingiendo!"

"No…No lo sé Stiles…Se ve bastante agradable en realidad" Allison interrumpió repentinamente.

"¿Agradable?" Reí con fuerza. ¿Agradable? ¡Ella dijo agradable!

"¡Ven! Te voy a mostrar cuan _agradable _e _inocente_ Kyle Parrish es"

Me acerqué al fondo de la habitación, hice a Derek a un lado y tomé mi laptop para empezar a hurgar entre los archivos hasta que encontré el video que Jim grabó en la práctica de soccer. Cliqueé reproducir y vi como la expresión de Allison cambiaba mientras escuchaba el plan de Kyle para usarme para sus fines egoístas.

"No…No puedo creerlo Stiles" Dijo al final.

"Bueno será mejor que lo hagas" Dije con enojo. "Kyle es un idiota y se merece todo lo que estoy haciendo"

"Pero…" Derek empezó.

"¿Pero qué Derek?" Dije con frustración. ¿Acaso no lo viste? Es un hijo de perra, él y Isaac y el resto de los horribles seres humanos"

Él me observó con una expresión inescrutable y entonces separó los labios. "Justo como yo" Susurró.

"¿Cómo yo?" Allison frunció el ceño.

"¡Estás haciendo todo esto por mí!" Gruñó boquiabierto.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué te haría eso?'" Dije perdiendo la paciencia.

"Porque soy un horrible ser humano también, ¿Cierto? Jugué con tus sentimientos, te hice daño cuando éramos niños. Esa es la razón por la que estás haciendo todo esto. Me odias porque no correspondí tus sentimientos, tienes que superarlo, no puedes ir por allí arruinando la vida de otros por algo que paso años atrás" Murmuró.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Allison dijo confundida.

"Derek esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿Adivina qué? No

"Pero aparentemente si es sobre ti" Replicó furioso.

¡Estaba harto! No podía creer la clase de imbécil en la que se había convertido.

"Y ahora estas usando a mi novia en tu retorcido plan, ¿no es así?" Bramó.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido ¡Maldición!

"¿Usándome?" Allison dijo en un murmullo. "¿Es por eso que Kyle y Kristie piensan que eres mi novio?"

"¡Podías habérmelo pedido Stiles!" Me sermoneó. "No podías simplemente llevarme allí sin advertirme"

"Lo siento…Yo solo…" Demonios ¡No sabía que decir! ¿Por qué Derek tenía que encontrar los videos? ¿Por qué? "Sé que debí preguntarte primero, lo siento, pero tenía miedo de que si te lo decía, no me ayudarías. Estaba desesperado"

"Está bien, me divertí mucho esta noche" Sonrió tímidamente.

Derek tosió. "¿Disculpa? ¿Estás de su lado?" Chirrió.

Allison torció el cuello hacia él. "¿Acaso no acabas de ver el video? ¿Qué hay de malo si Stiles quiere grabar un video documental? En realidad es interesante ver que tan lejos pueden ir antes de que todo se arruine entre ambos. Creo que tiene potencial"

¡Ay por dios! ¡Deseaba ser hetero porque quería casarme con Allison de inmediato! "¿Eso quiere decir que vas a ayudarme?" Indagué esperanzado.

Asintió.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Los dos necesitan ayuda!" Derek escupió con desprecio.

"No me importa si me apoyas o no, esto es algo que tengo que hacer" Dije con seriedad.

"Si de veras haces esto, se acabó" Advirtió.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y empecé a temblar de nuevo… ¡Oh Dios! No podía creer que en serio habíamos llegado a este punto, y a la vez todo tenía sentido. Derek solo estaba celoso porque como siempre yo aparecía con un proyecto asombroso para nuestros finales. Kyle tenía razón sobre las carreras artísticas…Yo solo…No podía creer que Derek resultase ser como el excompañero de habitación de Kyle, se suponía que era mi mejor amigo y que me apoyaría en todo sin importar que.

"No me importa, creo en lo que está haciendo y quiero ayudar" Allison replicó secamente.

Espera…¿Qué? ¿No estaba hablando conmigo? Miré abajo con las mejillas ardiendo.

"Disfrutaste esta noche, ¿No es así? ¿Ser su novia y actuar como una pareja con él?" Derek dijo con odio en la voz.

"¿Estas celoso?" Allison se mofó. "¡Oh eso es genial! Ahora sabes cómo se siente el tener que compartirte con Stiles"

_¡Oh!... ¡Hey Chicos! La discusión es sobre mí, no por mí. _

"¿De qué estás hablando? Estas loca" Derek bramó.

"¿Loca? ¡Por el amor de Dios Derek! Siempre es, Ay Allison tenías que haber estado allí, Stiles hizo esto y esto y esas cosas…O, anoche Stiles me mostró esta increíble película sobre…O, no puedo salir, Stiles está enfermo, O esta mañana en clase Stiles hizo esto…Stiles…Stiles… ¡STILES! ¡Estoy harta!"

¡Ay mierda!

"¿Qué? Yo no..." Derek empezó no muy convencido de sus palabras.

"¿Qué vas a decir Derek? ¡Stiles siempre está en el medio! Bueno, si vas a romper conmigo entonces supongo que ahora seré su ¡Novia! Ahora sabrás lo que se siente que te abandonen por él"

¡Demonios! ¿Que carajos?

Derek observó a Allison boquiabierto y entonces se giró hacia a mi y se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba minutos atrás. "¡Esto es toda tu culpa!" Acusó apuntándome con su dedo índice.

"¿Disculpa? Yo no soy el que está llamando loca a mi novia" Respondí.

"¡No deberías haber grabado esos estúpidos videos en primer lugar!" Berreó.

¡Oh no! No iba a hacerme sentir culpable, estaba harto de esa mierda. "¡Tu no debiste tomar mi laptop!" Repliqué asesinándolo con la mirada.

"¿Qué paso con lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío?"

"No estamos casados Derek" Escupí con furia.

Pardeó un par de veces y entonces retrocedió mientras yo seguía asesinándolo con la mirada. No podía reconocerlo, estaba actuando como loco, ¿Era yo el psicópata? ¿De veras? ¿Qué hay de él? Dándole un ultimátum a Allison y diciéndome que me merecía lo que Isaac me había hecho.

"De acuerdo, siento haber tocado tus cosas, no sucederá de nuevo" Dijo con sequedad.

¡Ay mierda! I no quería que… "Derek…"

"¡Mi comida!" Lo comprendió ahora. "El Tortellini….Me hiciste cocinar para él" Dijo boquiabierto.

Mi corazón golpeaba tan fuerte mis costillas que temía que pudiera romperme los huesos. "Derek…"

No respondió, en cambio silenciosamente tomó todas sus cosas cercanas a mi cama y las llevó de vuelta a su lado de la habitación, luego se sacó los pantalones y se metió bajo las mantas.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" Allison dijo con calma aunque pude ver que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. No podía creer lo que había hecho por mí.

Asentí con una triste sonrisa y ambos nos metimos en la cama.

Por supuesto no dormí mucho, todo lo ocurrido seguía viniendo a mi mente una y otra vez. No podía creer las cosas que Derek había dicho y aún más difícil era recordar las palabras exactas, era como si hubiese estado en piloto automático durante toda la conversación, pero todo aquello aprendí algo. Cada vez que me sentía realmente feliz, Derek se las ingeniaba para arruinarlo todo, era como si odiase la idea de verme animado, era justo como Kyle había dicho. Ya sé que ya que lo dije antes pero era cierto, Derek estaba celoso de mí. Y con ese último pensamiento…Finalmente perdí la conciencia.

….

El zumbido continuó, y él iba de arriba a abajo, arriba a abajo. Ahora la canción no era un susurro sino un molesto sonido que finalmente lo despertó.

Jim abrió los ojos somnoliento y moró en ambas direcciones un poco desorientado, aun cuando ya tenía algo de tiempo viviendo allí continuaba despertando en la mañana esperando estar en su habitación en la mansión Taylor.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y lo puso en su oreja. "¿Hola?" Dijo con cansancio.

"¡Jimmy!" Dijo la voz de Jack al otro lado de la línea.

Jim se sacudió y terminó de despertar parpadeando un par de veces. "Hey Jack y"

"¿Ya saliste de tu clase?'"

"¿Clase?" Jim dijo confundido y entonces lo record, mierda la noche anterior había mentido sobre una clase de Pilates, demonios necesitaba ser cuidados con las mentiras que decía. "¡Oh Si! Hace una hora"

"¡Genial!" Dijo Jack entusiasmado. "Ven al centro comunitario, los niños no dejan de preguntarme por ti"

_¿Centro comunitario?_ Pensó y entonces el lugar vino a su mente, se había olvidado de ellos.

"Voy en camino"

"¡Genial! ¡Aquí te esperamos!"

Aun un poco adormecido Jim salió de la cama y tomó una ducha, podría comprar algo de comer en su camino hasta allá.

Condujo lenta y silenciosamente hacia el centro comunitario, estaba tan cansado después de ir a casa la noche anterior. Aidan tuvo la estúpida idea de continuar su fiesta en el departamento de Jim y tomaron un montón y aun cuando pasaron un buen rato, ahora Jim se sentía fatal por cual de su terrible resaca.

Se detuvo en un café y compró el desayuno, tomó un par de aspirinas y terminó su viaje hasta el centro comunitario. Jack estaba esperando afuera cuando detuvo el coche. Los pocos rayos del sol naciente hacían que los dorados mechones de su cabello brillaran pero no tanto como su deslumbrante sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía estar tan animado a tan tempranas horas? Algunas veces…Algunas veces Jim solo quería golpearlo directo en su cara de niño bueno.

"Buenos días Jimmy" Dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda cuando Jim se le unió.

Abrió la puerta para él, y cuando entraron encontraron a la mayoría de los niños del centro apeados en la recepción jugando con algunos juguetes, algunas empujaban las sillas de ruedas de otros. Jim vio muchos rostros familiares y otros nuevos.

Siguieron a los niños hasta el patio de juegos in la parte trasera y empezaron a jugar con ellos. Había un largo grupo de mujeres que saludaron a Jack cuando entraron, tocaban canciones para un pequeño grupo niños que se encontraban sentados a su alrededor. Jim se preguntó a si mismo si sería seguro para los niños estar afuera tan seguido, pero también era cierto que necesitaban tanta atención y diversión como fuese posible, después de todo, una sonrisa en el rostro y buenos pensamientos podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

"Jimmy ven aquí" Llamó Emily desde el otro lado del patio cuando los vio entrar. Estaba jugando con un par de niñas en las resbaladillas.

Jim se les unió y las observó jugar, también tomó un par de fotografías con ellas y rio un montón con las caras que hacían para la cámara.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Jack ayudando a un par de enfermaras a alimentar a los niños más pequeños. Jim no pudo evitar notar lo encantador que se veía de cuclillas frente a los pequeñuelos sosteniendo una cuchara llena de papilla de vegetales haciendo caras graciosas para llamar la atención de los niños. Jim estaba seguro de que sería un maravilloso padre, aunque con Beverly…Bueno, era difícil imaginar a Jack teniendo hijos con una perra tan frígida, sí lo amaba ¿Por qué no estaba allí con él?

Jim reviró los ojos y continuó divirtiéndose con los chicos en el área de juegos.

A la hora del almuerzo Jim se sentó con Emily y sus amigas en una mesa mientras las chicas les comentaban las cosas que habían hecho durante la semana y como Emily hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar cuando le tomaron una muestra de sangre el miércoles pasado. Jack se veía tan orgulloso de ella, incluso la sostuvo en sus brazos y le dijo un par de palabras. Era difícil para Jim creer que Jack pudiese entenderlas y que de verdad prestase atención a todo lo que decían, considerando que eran solo niños y todo lo demás, pero era verdad. No era como la última vez, que jugaron con los niños y el lugar estaba repleto de otros servidores comunitarios, esta vez era algo más íntimo y por la forma en que los miraba…Era…Era algo tierno, no solo estaba haciendo servicio comunitario…Estaba…Pasándose un buen rato con sus amigos.

"¡Jimmy!" Emily dijo chasqueando sus dedos frente a él.

Jim parpadeó. "Lo siento ¿Qué?"

Emily y Amanda soltaron un par de risitas. "Creo que estás enamorado" Amanda dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Jim arqueó una ceja. "¿Que? ¡No!" Rio. "Solo estaba…Pensando"

"¿En qué?" Emily indagó con una mirada suspicaz en el rostro.

"En que vamos a jugar ahora" Dijo Jim sonriendo.

Las niñas intercambiaron miradas y luego Emily se puso de pie. "¡Ya se!" Chilló excitada. "¡Juguemos a las escondidas! "Su voz hizo eco por todo el salón comedor, haciendo que docenas de vocecillas empezaran a hablar muy alto y con entusiasmo.

"¡Oh no señorita!" Dijo la voz de la enfermera cabeza mientras se acercaba a la mesa. "Sabes muy bien que las escondidas es un juego prohibido. Siempre dejan el lugar de cabezas"

"¡Ay señora por favor!" Amanda suplicó.

"¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!" Más y más voces rugieron de todas direcciones y Jim no pudo evitar reír con la mini revolución de la que estaba siendo testigo.

"¡Por favor Paige!" Dijo Jack haciendo…Haciendo ojos de cachorro. Tenía que estar bromeando…Lo peor de todo es que…Se veía tan adorable haciéndolo.

"Limpiaremos cuando el juego acabe" Jim ofreció.

Paige lo consideró por un par de minutos y finalmente se dio por vencida. "¡De acuerdo! Pero quiero el lugar rechinante de limpio cuando acaben"

"¡Si señor!" Dijo Jack poniéndose pie de un tirón y haciendo un infantil saludo.

¡Ay Dios era tan tonto!... ¡Rayos!

Afortunadamente el resto de las enfermeras halló la idea de las escondidas más divertida que Paige y gustosamente ayudaron a los niños en sillas de ruedas a encontrar sus escondites mientras Emily quien fue voluntaria para contar se dirigió a la esquina más lejana del salón cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos y cantando a fuertemente los números.

Jim ahogó una risita mientras pasaba junto a Emily y empezó a buscar un lugar en el que esconderse. Primer fue al patio trasero, pero los juegos, los arbustos e incluso el mirador estaban repletos de chicos. A su izquierda pudo oír la voz de Emily alcanzo el diez, no sabía hasta donde planeaba contar pero sería mejor que se apresurara.

Armarios de limpieza, gabinetes, la recepción, la habitación de descanso de las enfermeras, todos ocupados. ¿Cuántos niños había allí?

"¡Ahí voy!"

Mierda tenía que encontrar un lugar para esconderse y Emily ya se encontraba buscando, iba a perder y odiaba perder.

Escuchó pasos a su izquierda y corrió al otro lado del pasillo, todo el corredor se veía bastante vacío aunque las habitaciones estaban cerradas todo lo que podía ver era un cesto de ropa en una esquina oscura del pasillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Jim se apresuró ignorando los pasos que escuchaba a sus espaldas y saltó tras la cesta antes de que alguien pudiese verlo.

"Auch" Dijo una voz cuando Jim aterrizó sobre una enorme un cálida masa de músculos. "¡Jimmy!" Jack jadeó en un susurro.

"¿Que haces aquí?" Dijo Jim con decepción.

Jack arqueó una ceja.

"Oh si, lo siento" Jim replicó riendo.

"Shhh!" Dijo Jack cubriendo la boca de Jim con su mano y tirando de él hacia su pecho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Jim con voz casi inaudible por la mordaza de carne mientras sentía el latido de su corazón en las orejas.

"Asegurándome de que no nos hagas perder tan pronto" Jack murmuró.

Jim torció los ojos cuando vio los intentos de Jack para ahogar una carcajada. ¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo era un juego! ¡Un juego para niños pedazo de tonto! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que actuar…De esa forma? Ponía a Jim de los nervios.

"Se ha ido" Jack suspiró con alivio mientras liberaba a Jim.

Fenómeno. ¡Demonio! Jack le dificultaba las cosas a Jim algunas veces, se suponía que tenía que actuar amable para que Jack confiara en él, pero Jack…Era un completo desastre. Era esa clase de niño tonto de la que Jim estaba acostumbrado reírse ¡Dios! Tantos chistes desperdiciados porque no podía decirlos. Era deprimente.

"¿Por…Por qué me estas mirando de esa forma?" Dijo Jack son el ceño fruncido.

"No…No te estoy mirando" Replicó Jim moviendo la cabeza más hacia la sombra para esconder sus mejillas ardientes.

"¡Si lo estás haciendo! Del mismo modo en que lo hacías en el almuerzo" Afirmó observando a Jim con sospecha.

"Solo…Estaba mirando como hablabas con las chicas" Jim explicó torciendo los ojos.

"¿Y…?" Dijo Jack son confundido.

Jim suspiró. "Y pensé…Que era linda la forma en que las tratabas, de veras te importan"

Jack sonrió apenado. "Por supuesto que me importan"

"No lo dudo" Jim intentó explicarse mejor a sí mismo. "Es solo que… No sé… Solía pensar que…"

"¿Que lo hacía solo porque quiero ir al cielo?" Jack bromeó.

Jim no era lo suficientemente perra como para asentir, así que solo lo observó en silencio.

"Ya sé lo que la gente piensa Jimmy, y lo triste es que en parte tienen razón, la mayoría de los cristianos están más interesados en hacer buenas acciones solo para subir otro escalón de la escalera al cielo"

Jim tragó avergonzado.

"No sé, no me gusta pensar en mi de esa forma, quiero decir, sí voy al cielo con mi familia seria genial, pero me gusta aquí" Dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba con esa infame sonrisa ladrona de alientos. "Me gusta la forma en que ríen, me gusta cuando me abrazan, cuando dicen que soy su amigo, eso me hace sentir especial, quiero decir, si estos pequeños y hermosos ángeles piensan que soy su amigo…Yo…No se…Siento que ya estoy en el cielo"

¡Ay por Dios eso fue hermoso!

"Eres un buen chico Jackson Whittemore" Jim soltó una risita.

Jack parpadeó. "Tú también James Taylor" Afirmó con una sonrisa tímida.

Jim bufó.

"¡Oh vamos! Eres un buen chico y lo sabes, veo la forma en los miras y se lo mucho que Emily se divierte contigo, te adora"

"Estas siendo un poco melodramático" Jim rio.

"¿Eso crees?" Jack arqueó una ceja con picardía. "Creo que eres muy humilde, desde que empezaste a venir este lugar es cien veces mejor"

El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco. "Creo…Que….Estas exage…"

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "No lo estoy, me gusta estar incluso aún más cuando tu estas cerca"

¿Qué? ¿Qué carajos dijo? ¡Ay por Dios! Esa fue la cosa más gay en el mundo y ¡Diablos! Un día vi a Liam llevando un par de pantalones cortos color rosa mientras montaba un unicornio mecánico en un campeonato de rodeo en el club mientras las perras y yo lo animábamos con pompones.

Jim mordió su labio inferior sintiendo la firme y cálida respiración de Jack sobre él. Trago con dificultad.

"¡Los encontré!" La voz de Emily dijo a sus espaldas.

Jim torció el cuello de un tirón hacia ella y luego hacia a Jack y los tres estallaron a carcajadas.

Jack y Jim se pusieron de pie y salieron de sus escondites mientras Emily corría a alta velocidad al siguiente corredor.

"Es tu culpa ¡Estabas hablando muy alto!" Jack dijo entre risas dándole palmaditas a Jim en la espalda.

"¡No! Es tu culpa por encontrar un escondite tan patético" Jim acusó con una leve carcajada.

"Tu tuviste la misma idea" Jack replicó.

Jim sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Jack son! ¡James!" Dijo una voz familiar y ambos se giraron.

La Señora Whittemore estaba de pie frente a ellos llevando una vestimenta similar a la que vestía la noche anterior, aunque esta era más ligera que la anterior lo cual resaltaba su piel clara y ojos grises.

"¡Hey Señora Whittemore!" Jim dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hola James, es agradable el verte aquí, no sabía que fueses voluntario también"

"Empecé hace un par de semanas atrás"

"¡Oh! ¿No es encantador?"

Jim se sonrojó.

"Bueno Jack, es tiempo de volver a casa" La mujer dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"Espera mama, de hecho tenemos que limpiar, porque hemos estado jugando a las escondidas y prometimos que…"

"Jack son llegaremos tarde a la iglesia" Su madre refunfuñó.

"Solo serán un par de minutos, ya verás" Prometió el chico.

"¡Oh miren! Allí hay alguien de limpieza" Dijo apuntando a su izquierda donde una mujer negra iba pasando y… ¡Espera! ¡No! No sería capaz… ¿Cierto?

"Mamá ella no trabaja aquí" Jack puntualizó. "Es la madre de Trevor"

"¡Oh!" Dijo la mujer tomada por sorpresa. "Bueno, vallan y limpien entonces, esperaré en la recepción"

Jack y Jim emprendieron su camino cuando la mujer tomó a Jim por el hombro. "James, me gustaría disculparme por lo que ocurrió anoche con mi sobrina, tuvo una terrible educación desde que su madre murió y mi hermano trabaja fuera de la ciudad y solo…"

"No tienes por qué preocuparse Señora Whittemore" Afirmó asintiendo.

"Oh cariño, eres un chico tan encantador, ¿Te gustaría ir a la iglesia con nosotros hoy?"

"¡Si eso sería genial!" Jack dijo a espaldas de Jim.

Jim apretó los dientes y las arregló para dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo siento, tengo que estudiar para mañana. He estado teniendo algunas problemas con mi clases" Dijo esperando que fuese suficiente para hacerla olvidar el asunto.

"¿Qué? ¿Estas teniendo malas calificaciones?" Dijo Jack son preocupación.

Jim asintió avergonzado.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ambos estudiamos lo mismo, puedo ayudarte"

"No quiero darte problemas Jack, ya tienes suficientes cosas de que preocuparte"

"Puedo ayudarte esta noche, después de la iglesia"

Jim torció los ojos en sus adentros.

"Es una lástima que tengas que estudiar tan duro para tu examen, ¿Qué hay de la próxima semana James? Sería divino conocer a tu novia" Dijo la Señora Whittemore y Jim pudo notar algo extraño en su voz…Era una prueba…Estaba probándolo.

¡Demonios! Asintió. "Eso estaría bien"

"Excelente, tendremos un día encantador en la iglesia, ya lo verás, será esplendido"

"Apuesto que lo será" Jim forzó una última sonrisa conteniendo su sarcasmo tanto como pudo, aunque aparentemente no fue suficiente porque Jack pisó su pie y ahora tuvo que morderse la lengua para no mandarlo a la mierda frente a su madre.

¡Mierda! ¡Como si su vida no fuese suficientemente complicada!

….

Su cama estaba vacía. Esa fue la primera cosa que noté cuando abrí mis ojos todo desorientado. Allison yacía junto a mí, respirando fuertemente con sus ojos cerrados, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que estaba despierta. Me senté en mi cama y ella abrió los ojos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?" Indagué fregando mi cara.

"Un par de horas" Replicó desanimada.

Todo su maquillaje se había corrido sobre su rostro, haciendo que pareciese como si tuviera una herida mortal en la mitad de la cara.

Resoplé.

"Es solo… No quería salir de la cama, no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte" Explicó.

"Sé a qué te refieres… Sigo viendo su cara en mi mente" Dije con voz afectada.

"Lo eché todo a perder ¿No es así?" Dijo con tristeza.

"Va a estar bien, solo está enojado por qué no le dije mi secreto"

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Preguntó mientras salía de la cama y empezaba a ponerse sus botas.

"No lo sé" Empecé cruzando las piernas. "Solo…Sabía que todo acabaría así si se enteraba de la verdad.

Tomó una toalla de papel y empezó a limpiar su cara en silencio. La observé por una par de minutos y entonces hablé de nuevo.

"Gracias…Por todo" Dije avergonzado. Todo era mi culpa, Derek y ella no habrían roto si no fuese por mi culpa.

"Está bien Stiles, de veras creo que puedes lograr algo grande con esta investigación, alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto de esos hombres"

"No sabía que te agradaran tanto los gays" Sonreí con tristeza, quiero decir, Siempre…Pensé que yo ni las perras ni yo le agradábamos mucho.

"No es solo sobre los gays Stiles, no estás viendo todo las piezas del tablero, hay chicos como esos de todos los tipos, no sabes lo que es ser la gorda de la secundaria, añorar la atención del capitán del equipo y entonces tenerla y escucharlo decir que le gustas, que eres hermosa y divertida, solo para luego descubrir que todo era por una apuesta o algo por estilo, no se trata de solo los heteros, le pasa a todos pero nadie dice nada al respecto porque es el orden natural de las cosas"

¡Cielos! No sabía… ¿Estaba hablando de sí misma en secundaria? ¿Acaso era gorda? Ahora tenía un lindo cuerpo, ¿Cómo fue qué…? Ahora comprendía que no conocía mucho a Allison, y si quería que mi plan funcionara tenía que actuar como su novio y aprender una cosa o dos sobre ella.

"Nunca pensé en ti de esa forma" Dije sospesando su declaración.

"Deberías, porque podrías tocar el corazón de muchos con tu película, solo los corazones de los maricas"

Sonreí. "Gracias"

"Está bien" Presionó los labios en una delgada línea. "¡Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" Se puso de cuclillas y presionó la frente contra sus muslos.

"Van a arreglarlo ya verás" Aseguré.

"No lo sé…Se veía bastante enojado"

"Vamos Allison, es Derek, puede ser un idiota a veces pero luego se da cuenta de sus errores y lo equivocado que estaba, ya verás cómo mañana te llama y te cocina algo delicioso"

"¿Tú crees?" Arqueó una ceja.

"Estoy seguro" Asentí. "Él te ama"

Sonrió.

"Y si eso no funciona…" Dije con voz misteriosa. "Creo que tengo un plan para poner la balanza de nuestro lado"

Movió la cabeza a un lado mirándome aterrada. "Lo estás haciendo de nuevo…Estas mirándome como si estuvieras loco" Dijo con una voz aterrada.

"Relájate…Todo va a estar bien" Sonreí con malicia mientras sacaba mi teléfono móvil de debajo de mi almohada y empezaba a marcar.

"Es domingo por la tarde perra, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?" Dijo la voz de Liam cuando cogió la llamada.

"Cállate" Dije revirando los ojos. "Necesito tu ayuda"

"¿Con qué?" Indagó con interés.

"Solo ven aquí tan rápido como puedas" Dije cortando la llamada.

"Stiles…" Allison empezó en voz baja y cuidadosa. "¿Que está pasando?"

Veinte minutos después de que Allison y yo desayunamos alguien tocó la puerta. Mi corazón se saltó un latido. Parte de mi quería que fuese Derek, pero eso sería estúpido, no tocaría la puerta a no ser que hubiese perdido sus llaves como ocurría habitualmente.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi que solo era Liam acompañado por Tim y Cass. Sonreí al verlos aunque en el fondo me sentía un poco decepcionado. Sé que era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones pero…No sé, algo dentro de mí me día que esta vez Derek y yo no arreglaríamos las cosas tan fácilmente.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Dije sorprendido cuando vi al par acompañando a Liam.

"Liam estaba arreglando mi laptop cuando llamaste" Cass explicó dándome un golpecillo fraternal en el hombro que casi me envió volando de espaldas al otro lado de la habitación.

"Tim… ¿Qué ocurrió?" Murmuré empezando a sentirme ansioso.

"Déjalo para después" Liam reviró los ojos. "¿Dónde está mi paciente?" Agregó ladeando la cabeza a la izquierda para echarle un vistazo a Allison a mis espaldas.

"¿Paciente?" Allison dijo con voz temblorosa.

"¿Sabes porque te llamé?" Dije impresionado.

"Oh cariño, tan pronto como llamaste supe que necesitabas una reconstrucción total"

"No es para mí" Me apresuré a decir.

"Sabía que dirías eso" Replicó decepcionado.

"¿Qué? ¿Reconstrucción total? ¿Perdiste la cabeza?" Dijo Allison sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Vamos Allison! ¡Sera divertido!"

"No…Stiles…No va a ser divertido en lo absoluto…Yo…No quiero ser como esas zorras del campus, ya cambié…No quiero hacerlo de nuevo, me gusta quien soy"

"Cariño, cuando termine contigo…Te vas a amar a ti misma, de hecho te vas a amar a ti misma mucho y todas las noches"

Allison se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

"¡Oh vamos Allison! ¡Será divertido! Esto exactamente lo que necesitas, un Nuevo comienzo, olvídate de Derek por ahora, ya verás cómo volverá con el rabo entre las piernas"

Torció el cuello hacia mí pensativamente

"Espera… ¿Derek y tu rompieron?" Dijo Cass boquiabierto.

"¡Gracias Stiles, ahora todo el mundo lo sabe!"

"Tómalo con calma Allison, todo va a estar bien" Consolé.

"Entonces… ¿Empezamos?" Liam arqueó una sugerente y delgada ceja.

Todos observamos a Allison en silencio. Me miró y luego al resto, podía verlo en sus ojos, se sentía atrapado. Todos estábamos en su contra y ella estaba sola e indefensa ¡Era toda mía!

Asintió.

Ahora…Para hacer las cosas más interactivas y divertidas sugiero que reproduzcas tu canción favorita para cambios de imagen. Yo estaré escuchando Anything Could Happen por Ellie Goulding porque era como tomar un puñado de cosas al azar y meterlas en una licuadora, quiero decir, ¡Allison, Liam y una reconstrucción total! Iba a ser una locura, y como dije antes, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Nuestra primera parada fue esa tienda de ropa a la que todas las chicas de la ciudad iban… Yo la llamaba la zorrificadora, porque incluso la más aburrida y deprimente nerd podría salir de ella luciendo como una devoradora de hombres. Por supuesto yo tenía planes para Allison, y mientras se probaba los vestidos –Ame verla probándose vestidos y no solo porque se veía bien en ellos sino por su cara- Le contaba toda la historia tal y como ella había demandado mientras estábamos en el auto, necesitaba saber todo lo que yo sabía sobre Kyle y Kristie y de ese modo comprendería su parte en la historia.

Los vestidos y faldas volaron, y en realidad fue bastante divertido. Sabía que podía confiar en Liam para convertir a nuestra princesa del cementerio en una verdadera bomba sexual. Al final escogimos las faldas más cortas que pudimos encontrar y muchas blusas sin tirantes porque ¡Sorpresa! ¡Tenía enormes pechos! Aunque nunca antes los habíamos visto porque estaban escondidos bajo esas capas de ropa oscura y sweaters.

Luego fuimos a la tienda de zapatos, afortunadamente no fue tan duro como pensé, parecía que Allison empezaba a abrazarse a la idea de un cambio en su vida y empezaba a disfrutarlo, por supuesto que lo hacía, yo estaba pagando por todo ¡Perra!

Cuando las vestimentas estuvieron listas fuimos al salón de belleza y aquí es donde las cosas se pusieron interesantes. Cass, Tim y yo esperamos en una pequeña y oscura habitación repleta de mobiliario con patrones de piel animal y retratos de mujeres con increíbles cortes de cabello. Bueno, no todo era tan genial como esperaba, resulta que Tim y Cass tuvieron la genial idea de dar la cara por me ante Zoquete y Tarado –Si, les dijeron que eran gays- ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo? No me malentiendas, ¡Vaya! Estaba muy agradecido por lo que hicieron, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan enojado ¡Solo tenían que hacer su parte! Tenían que convencer a los gemelos de que eran heteros ¡No decirles que eran gays! Estaban acelerando mucho las cosas, ¡Aun ni siquiera conocían a sus chicas! ¡Y ahora los gemelos no querían hablar con ellos! No podía terminar el video sin los gemelos, apuesto a que el video de la carta fue su idea ¡Si quería arruinar la vida de alguien era la de esos idiotas! Pero ahora…¡Argh!

"Stily…Relájate… Todo va a estar bien" Dijo Cass no muy convincentemente.

"¡No Cass! Nada va a estar bien… Estaba tan cerca de finalmente joder a esos imbéciles y ahora todo se fue a la mierda"

"¡Hey! ¡No es su culpa! No podíamos dejarlos tratarte de esa forma" Dijo Tim cruzando los brazos enojado.

"Lo sé…Y lo siento y les agradezco…Pero... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Dales algo de tiempo, tal vez reconsideraran las cosas, les gusta salir con nosotros, de hecho, la pasamos muy bien juntos" Cass afirmó. "Tal vez cambiaran de parecer antes de que sea tarde"

"¿Eso crees?" Dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"Ya verás, todo va a estar bien" Tim dijo con una sonrisa.

Subí la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió y sin decir una palabra Liam salió de está tomando las bolas con las cosas que compramos para Allison y entonces desapareció de nuevo.

¡Dios! ¿Aún no estaba lista? No podía esperar, estaba comiéndome las uñas literalmente por tanta ansiedad. No sé cuantos minutos, horas o días pasaron…Ya sabes cómo son las chicas…Tienen la habilidad de doblar el tiempo cuando se trata de vestirse o de ir al baño.

Cuando me puse de pie para abrir la puerta y preguntarles si todo estaba bien esta repentinamente se abrió.

Ante mi estaba una chica de piel brillante que llevaba minifalda color café que te invitaba a echarle un vistazo a sus largas piernas. Arriba podías ver sus apretados pechos en esa blusa sin tiras de color azul claro con encaje rosa. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban tras largas pestañas, labios rosas, nariz delgada y mejillas sonrosadas, todo envuelto por esos afilados mechones de cabello negro estilizado en un corte hibrido entre pixie y hípster ornamentado por un pendiente en forma de cruz dorado en su oreja derecha. Damas y caballeros conozcan a la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. ¡Conozcan a la nueva Allison! ¡Oh Kyle! Esperaba que estuvieras listo, porque estabas a punto de ser tentado por el diablo en tacones altos.

….

Tal y como acordaron Jack fue al departamento de Jim esa tarde después de la iglesia. Al principio hubo un malentendido porque pensaba que Jim aún vivía en la casa d su padres así que tuvo que tomar el tren de nuevo hacia Oakwood y para el momento en que llegó ya era bastante tarde.

Jim abrió la puerta para él y Jack quedó boquiabierto. Jim no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado. Su departamento no era tan elegante pero tampoco era muy humilde que digamos, sabía que tenía cosas buenas y por alguna razón ahora no parecían gustarle mucho.

"Tienes un hogar hermoso" Dijo Jack sonriendo.

"Si…No es la gran cosa" Jim dejó salir una leve sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿De qué va tu examen de mañana?" Jack indagó acercándose al sofá para tomar asiento. Jim fue a su habitación y tomó los libros y cuadernos de notas que estaban desperdigados en su cama. Había estado tratando de comprender un par de cosas desde que dejó el centro comunitario y aun no podía terminar de verlo del todo, todo era tan complicado y estaba tan enojado porque electrónica solía ser su fuerte y ahora solo era el tonto de la clase.

Le dio sus libros a Jack y esté silbó.

"¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? Si no recuerdas esto no importa, de hecho he estado hacienda algo de progreso desde que llegué a casa"

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "No, de hecho recuerdo esto bastante bien, solo estoy confundido. ¿No deberías estar en segundo trimestre? Estas clases son del primero"

Mierda ¡Era cierto! Jim no entró a la universidad hasta que su supuesto primer trimestre ya había acabado y ahora Jack entendía que algo raro estaba pasando.

_Piensa rápido perra. _Era su nueva rutina, siempre tenía que pensar rápido con Jackson Whittemore. Recordaba incluso el más pequeño detalle sobre la vida de Jim, como su vieja dirección, la forma en lo miraba, y las cosas que decía. ¡Dios! ¡Era tan molesto algunas veces!

"Yo…Tuve que tomar esta clase de nuevo" Mintió pretendiendo estar avergonzado. "De hecho la mayoría de ellas" Agregó antes de que Jack decidiera chequear todas sus notas.

"¡James! ¿Por qué? ¿Fue acaso por los entrenamientos nocturnos? ¿Perdiste tiempo para estudiar?"

¡Genial! ¡Eso era perfecto!

Jim asintió.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto!…Creo que tal vez deberíamos dejar de practicar por un tiempo"

Se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza. "¡NO! Lo estoy haciendo mejor esta vez, solo necesito un pequeño empujón, eso es todo"

Jack sonrió. "Ven aquí, vamos a convertirte en el primero de tu clase"

"Eso no fue muy humilde de tu parte, señor santo" Jim soltó una carcajada.

"Puedo ser un chico malo a veces" Jack ahogó una risita y abrió el libro.

Se sentaron allí en el sofá de Jim observando el libro mientras Jack empezaba a explicarle. Al principio Jim noto sus rojizas manos. Por un segundo recordó el suave toque de sus dedos enrollados en los de Jim y pensó que la fiesta había ocurrido en otra vida en otro mundo, era tan surrealista ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza e intento enfocarse. Jack estaba hablando de la manera adecuada de abordar un circuito y Jim continuó asintiendo a las cosas estúpidas que le estaba explicando porque ya las conocía. Tenía una muy buena memoria, ¿Cómo era posible que Jack pudiese recordar esas cosas tres años después de haberlas estudiado por primera vez? Parecía saber un montón de electrónica, y también era bueno jugando al soccer, y un excelente hijo, y un servidor comunitario, ¡Cielos! ¡Era tan molesto! ¿Por qué tenía que verse y actuar tan increíblemente encantador todo el tiempo? ¿Acaso no sabía que había personas malas en el mundo? Gente que podría tomar ventaja de lo inocente que era, ¿Gente como… Jim? Por ejemplo.

¡Maldición! Jim no podía concentrarse, su mente seguía llevándolo a todas partes menos a los libros. Hizo un último esfuerzo y finalmente pudo escuchar a Jack sin pensar en idioteces, el truco estaba en mirar directamente al libro en lugar de a Jack.

Estudiaron por horas y horas, y antes de que Jim lo notara todas sus dudas fueron despejadas poco a poco, ahora se sentía más seguro para el examen del día siguiente. ¡Genial! ¡Jack era un buen maestro! Mientras más cosas descubrían Jim de Jack, más ganas sentía de golpearlo.

Cuando estaban chequeando los resultados de Jim en la prueba improvisada que Jack ideó para él la campana sonó.

Jim frunció el ceño, no esperaba a nadie. Solo esperaba que no fuese yo, porque sería peligroso que Jack descubriera que éramos amigos.

Se puso de pie y caminó al recibidor para abrir la puerta.

"Hola James" Dijo la Sra. Foyer, la anciana mujer del segundo piso.

"Hola Martha" Dijo Jim sonriéndole. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien cariño" Sonrió con una arrugada boca. "Hice algo de lasaña y pensé que te gustaría un poco" Dijo ofreciéndole un contendor de alimentos.

"Gracias Martha" Jim tomó la comida de sus manos.

"¡Oh! Tienes un visitante" Dijo notado la presencia de Jack en el sofá.

El chico se puso de pie y saludó a la mujer con su mano desde lejos.

"Déjame traerte un poco más para que puedan comerlo juntos"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien Martha, no tienes por qué molestarte"

"No es ninguna molestia tontito, me gusta" Afirmó girándose sobre sus talones y acercándose al elevador.

Jim reviró los ojos con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

"¿Quién es ella?" Dijo Jack arqueando una ceja.

"Solo es mi vecina, algunas vez compro la comida para sus gatos y la ayuda con cosas como cambiar bombillas y eso" Jim explicó.

"Se ve bastante amable"

"Lo es" Jim asintió. "¿Tienes hambre? Hizo lasaña"

"¡Esa es mi favorita!" Dijo Jack son entusiasmo, acercándose a la cocina para tomar un plato de la alacena cuando la campana sonó de nuevo.

Jim le entregó el contenedor de comida a Jack y se dirigió a la puerta. ¡Diablos! ¡Martha era bastante rápida para alguien con piernas tan cortas!

Abrió la puerta y arrugó la frente algo confundido.

"¡Que hay compañero!" Dijo Aidan entrando con una bolsa llena de lo que parecían ser botellas.

"¡Aidan! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Jim confundido.

"¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Íbamos a ver el juego hoy!"

"¿Juego? ¿Tan tarde?" Jim no compendia de qué estaba hablando.

"¿Qué pasa contigo James? ¿Acaso no recuerdas?"

¡Mierda! ¿Tanto bebió la noche anterior?

"Oh hey Jack" Dijo Aidan haciéndole señas con la mano a Jack quien entonces engullía la primera probada de la lasaña.

"Aidan…Hola" Replicó un confuso Jack mientras le preguntaba a Jim con los ojos que rayos estaba pasando.

Aidan puso las botellas sobre la mesa frente al sofá, se sentó y encendió la televisión.

"Aidan" Empezó Jim acercándosele. "¿A qué te refieres con juego?" Dijo anonadado mientras Aidan saltaba los canales hasta detenerse en el de deporte donde un juego de hockey estaba empezando.

"¿Hockey? No sé una mierda de hockey" Rio.

"Amigo creo que bebiste demasiado anoche, hablamos por horas sobre las hojas de maple esta temporada"

¡No! ¡Estaba bromeando! Jim recordaba todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y nunca hablaron una palabra de hockey, ni siquiera sabía que Aidan le gustaba el hockey.

"James ¿Vamos a estudiar o debería irme ya?" Dijo Jack son seriedad.

Jim miró a Aidan y entonces a Jack y de nuevo al chico en el sofá.

"Aidan yo no…"

"Estoy bromeando, mi televisión se averió hace dos horas y necesito un lugar donde ver el juego y ya que tienes una pantalla tan grande pensé…"

¡Lo sabía! ¡Aidan era un idiota! Casi hizo que Jim creyera que perdió la cabeza la noche anterior.

"Ven Jack toma una cerveza" Aidan ofreció con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla.

"Creo que debería irme" Dijo Jack pensativo.

"¡Vamos amigo! ¡Acabo de llegar! Vamos a divertirnos un rato, vas a amar las peleas"

¿Peleas? ¿Qué no iban era a ver el hockey?

_¡Mierda!_ Pensó Jim veinte minutos más tarde mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza y observaba atónito la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar en el medio del hielo. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Era eso hockey o lucha sobre hielo?

"¡Patéalo!" Gritó a la pantalla entre risas.

"Toma el puck, ¡Toma el puck!" Gritó Aidan como loco. "¡Sí! ¡Sí!" Rugió cuando las hojas de maple anotaron.

"¡Bien hecho!" Jack y Jim dijeron con sarcasmo.

"Tengo que ir al baño" Dijo Aidan poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala de estar.

Jim tomó un trago de su cerveza y notó los ojos de Jack sobre él. "¿Qué?" Dijo arqueando una ceja.

"Pensé que necesitabas estudiar" Jack presionó sus labios en una delgada línea.

"Aprendí mucho hoy, gracias" Dijo Jim sintiendo sus mejillas arder. "Creo que lo haré genial mañana"

Jack suspiró. "Parece que la estás pasando bien, como anoche, que viniste a casa cansado y en cambio decidiste beber con Aidan"

"Si, fue una locura en realidad" Jim rio. "Lo dejé en su dormitorio y entonces dijo 'Hey ¿Por qué no tomamos una cerveza?' y vinimos aquí y empezamos a beber como locos y antes de notarlo eran las dos de la madrugada"

Jack reviró los ojos.

"¿Que ocurre?" Jim indagó arqueando una ceja.

"Estoy celoso" Dijo Jack y…

Que, Que, Que, ¡Qué! ¿Acaso Jim escuchó bien? ¿Acaso Jack dijo…?

"Acabas de llegar al equipo, y el resto de los chicos te escuchan, incluso fueron a mi casa porque se los pediste, y salen y son amigos y yo…He estado allí por dos años y soy el capitán…No sé…Sé que es algo malo pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy celoso"

¡Oh! ¡Así que era eso! ¡San cielo! ¡Casi me dio un ataque al corazón! ¿Te pasó lo mismo a ti? Apuesto a que sí.

"Tómalo con calma Jack y, deja de presionar las cosas" Jim aconsejó.

"Han pasado dos años James, debería ser su amigo, pero no les gusta salir con migo, porque siempre los estoy mandando en las fiestas y esas cosas por los peligros del alcohol y las drogas"

"Jack, no son niños, ni tu responsabilidad, son tus amigos"

"Es porque eres un chico malo" Jack miró a Jim y sonrió.

"¿Qué pasó con James eres una buena persona?" Jim rio.

"Tal vez necesito aprender a ser más como tú"

¡Ja! ¡Si tan solo supiera!

"No seas tan dramático Jack y, solo deja de intentar ser perfecto, haz algo loco y estúpido a veces, te hará sentir genial"

Los ojos azules de Jack brillaron desafiantemente y antes de que Jim lo notara estaba sujetando la cerveza de Jim y tomando un largo trago de ella, en segundos su rostro se arrugó y jadeó cuando le entregó la botella de vuelta a Jim. "¡Está amarga!" Se quejó.

Jim rio. "Solo olvídalo Jack y, no es lo tuyo"

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "Estas equivocado…Yo…Yo…Voy a mostrarte que también puedo ser un chico malo"

¡Oh! ¡Era tan adorable! Me habría gustado estar allí y apretar sus mejillas.

Jim bufó aunque más tarde esa noche no pudo evitar pensar acerca de la declaración de Jack y no podía esperar para ver lo que el chico bueno planeaba hacer.

….

Tal y como esperaba los ojos de Kyle casi se salieron de sus orbitas tan pronto como vio a la nueva Allison, y no solo era él sino todos en el campus. Ser su novio me dio un nuevo estatus en Oakwood. Ahora era el chico con la jodidamente sexy novia. No estaba planeando que la noticia se expandiera pero de algún modo lo hizo por sí misma. Había muchos que murmuraban a mis espaldas, diciendo que era un hijo de perra por robarme a la novia de mi mejor amigo. Al menos era algo bueno porque de ese modo no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de porque Derek y yo ya no éramos amigos.

Los siguientes días fueron una locura, Kyle, Kristie, Allison y yo fuimos a todos lados. Salíamos bastante seguidos y era refrescante, mi estatus social se disparó en la ciudad, porque cuando mezclabas mi supuestamente más segura forma de vestir acompañada por la bomba sexual que era Allison, hacía que los ojos de todos fueran directamente hacia nosotros tan pronto como entrabamos en algún lugar.

Reímos y bebimos tan seguido que sentía como si estuviese viviendo en piloto automático. Ahora no lograba diferenciar si las cosas que hicimos habían ocurrido meses, días o solo par de horas atrás. Éramos el equipo de ensueño. Fuimos invitados a tantas fiestas y corridos tantas otras porque siempre había algún idiota intentando robarme a Allison, era un locura. La mejor parte es que a ella parecía gustarle la atención, o al menos eso pensé al principio hasta que la encontré llorando en sus sueños un día después de salir con Kyle, Kristie y un par de chicos del equipo de Kyle.

No podía evitar sentirme responsable por lo que pasó entre Derek y Allison y supuse que esa era la razón de su miseria. Para hacer las cosas complicadas, desde que Derek y yo no éramos amigos, me acostumbré a pasar hambre, ¡Sí! Ya sabes lo patético que era en la cocina y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba demasiado deprimido que ni siquiera quería ir a la tienda y comprar algo de comer. Perdí mucho peso esos días, cada vez que recordaba mi pelea con Derek apretaba los puños con furia, pero ¿A quién engañaba? Lo extrañaba, moría por llamar su atención.

Los primeros días después de nuestra pelea lo veía disimuladamente en clases y en todas partes, y me ponía celoso ver lo feliz que se veía y lo normal que todo fluía para él. Era como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si yo nunca hubiese existido en su vida. Eso días observándolo partirse de risa con Missy y algunos de los coders hacia que mi sangre hirviera y me doliera el corazón, ansiaba su presencia, deseaba que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos aunque fuese por error, pero nunca ocurría. Estaba matándome lentamente por dentro. No era feliz. Ya nadie me ayudaba a cargar mis cosas después de clases, ya no había deliciosas pero nutritivas cenas esperándome en las noches, ya no había risas en nuestra habitación y olvídate de la cosa en el bosque. Todo había acabado.

Eventualmente me cansé de esperar a que se disculpase y ya que Kyle solía tener algunas horas libres al mismo tiempo que yo estaba en clases empecé a faltar más seguido, de ese modo no tenía que ver a Derek viviendo su hermosa vida mientras yo moría por dentro.

Mi relación con Kyle mejoraba cada día, hacíamos pareja en el taller para cada ejercicio que Julia sugería y nos veíamos casi a diario, era duro algunas veces porque con la ausencia de Derek en mi vida, Yo… Solía olvidar que Kyle no era mi amigo y me sentía tentado a decirle lo miserable que en realidad me sentía mientras pretendía reír de sus hilarantes bromas. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerme apegado al plan y no arruinar todo diciéndole que me dejara en paz para correr a los brazos de Derek y decirle que había cancelado el proyecto.

Una mañana desperté cansado de toda esa situación y cuando vi a Allison esa tarde comprendí que ella estaba pensando lo mismo. Derek no iba a volver a nuestras vidas en el futuro cercano y teníamos que acostúmbranos a ello. Era junio, lo que significaba que la fecha de presentación del proyecto estaba más cerca con cada segundo que pasaba. Como Cass y Tim habían predicho, los gemelos se disculparon con ellos por actuar como idiotas y eran amigos de nuevo, eran buenas noticias, así que decidí dejar de lado mi fiesta de autocompasión y alistarme para trabajar en la relación de Kyle y Kristie sí de verdad quería tener el proyecto listo a tiempo.

Al día siguiente Allison y yo fuimos a la pizzería para pasar el día pretendiendo actuar como la pareja del año, lo cual era complicado ya que teníamos una política de cero besos, pero decíamos frases tontas el uno al otro y nos tomábamos de la mano. Kyle nos sirvió una pizza y ahí fue donde nuestro plan empezó. Le pagué a un par de chicos de economía para que fuesen a la pizzería y pretendieran que estaban leyendo un libro por una hora. Gracias a Tim y a sus increíbles habilidades de diseño creamos una serie de portadas falsas con títulos sugerentes como _¿Es ella la indicada? _Y otro como _Todas las mujeres engañan, _y mi favorito personal _tu novia es una zorra_ y muchos otros más. Casi me parto de risas cuando vi la cara de Kyle al ver que la mitad de sus clientes estaban leyendo extraños y desconocidos libros que le estaban enviando mensajes subliminales.

Al principio fue duro convencer a Allison de ayudarme a arruinar la relación de Kyle y Kristie porque pensó que era algo bastante vil, y no podía culparla, me sentía como una basura, pero entonces le dije que solo íbamos a deshacernos de Kyle y luego solo seríamos Kristie, Allison y yo. No era culpa de Kristie que Kyle fuese un idiota y parecía que Allison comprendió mi punto porque después de eso las chicas empezaron a pasar algo de tiempo a solas para cuchichear mientras Kyle y yo pasábamos el rato, aunque fue parcialmente una pérdida de tiempo. Kristie parecía estar más interesada en saber más sobre mi relación con Allison y cómo funcionaban las cosas entre nosotros que cualquier otra cosa, incluso le preguntó el tamaño de mi pene ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Eso estaba tan mal! Y la peor parte es que Allison le dijo que yo tenía un monstruo entre las piernas. Me sentí tan avergonzado cuando me lo contó, quiero decir, ¿No se supone que las chicas hablan sobre maquillaje y gatitos? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esas dos? Pero lo más deprimente de todo es que deseaba que Allison tuviera razón.

Otra cosa que aprendimos de sus conversaciones es que Kristie algunas veces no le gustaba tener sexo con Kyle porque ocasionalmente cuando estaba de veras cachondo empezaba a hacer sonidos de animales. ¡Si leíste bien! ¡Sonidos de animales! ¡Era tan retorcido! Reímos como por veinte minutos cuando Allison me lo contó. Así que tuve la idea de decir a Kyle que cuando Allison y yo teníamos sexo de vez en cuando no podía contenerme a mí mismo y solía decir malas palabras y rugir como un león, porque…A ella le encantaba cuando actuaba como león, solo esperaba que eso funcionara porque estaba quedándome sin ideas.

….

En otras noticias, mientras mi vida era un complete desastre, las cosas parecían ir bastante bien para James la perra Taylor. Ahora que Jack era su tutor sus calificaciones no paraban de subir. Se sentía tan complacido porque finalmente estaba viendo los resultados de todas esas horas de estudio con Jack. Mejoró en soccer también, incluso hizo una anotación en una de las prácticas y hasta Kyle lo felicitó.

Los domingos se despertaba temprano para ir al centro comunitario y llevaba ropa y comida para los niños. Pasaban el día jugando y las tardes viendo películas que los chicos parecían amar, las enfermeras del centro le cogieron cariño y ahora cada vez que Jim y Jack llegaban todos se venían muy felices de verlos.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a la iglesia con la Sra. Whittemore Jim se sentía un poco ansioso, sabía que la mujer quería saber quién era en realidad, después de todo podía ver en sus ojos que ella lo conocía de algún otro lugar, y ese sentimiento no se había desvanecido del pecho del chico tampoco desde la primera vez que se habían visto. Tenía que dar una buena impresión y al mismo tiempo tenía que llevar su novia consigo porque Jack quería conocerla.

Aquí es donde Ash entra en el juego. Cuando Jim vino a mi habitación para hablar de chicas no pude evitar reír por la forma en que Derek nos miró. Jim quería saber si era buena idea presentarle una chica a Jack tan pronto y yo estuve de acuerdo de que era el momento, después de todo se acercaba la hora de salir del closet ante ellos y poner fin a toda esta locura. Así que me habló de Ash. Bueno, resulta que la vida de Jim no empezó la noche en que nos conocimos y en realidad tenía montones de otros amigos. Una de ellas era Ash, una zorra desalmada que conoció en la secundaria y quien de acuerdo con Jim fue su proyecto de servicio comunitario.

Cuando Jim y Ashley estaban en secundaria, ella era una nerd, pero una ¡Enorme Nerd! Incluso jugaba calabozos y dragones disfrazada y todo lo demás…PERDEDORA…Como sea, una día la enviaron a detención porque se quedó dormida en clases y ya que Jim siempre estaba en detención por Dios sabrá qué, se conocieron y empezaron a hablar, incluso le enseño a jugar el juego, ¡Yo no sabía eso! Bueno, a Jim le agradó y sintió lastima por ella porque tenía como dos amigos y medio, así que con un montón de esfuerzo, sangre y sudor Jim la convirtió en la sexy y genial perra que todo el mundo aprendió a amar, si era básicamente lo mismo que hice con Allison…Bueno, que Liam hizo con Allison.

Como sea, Jim y Ash fueron a la iglesia ese domingo con la familia de Jack, estaba ansioso y entusiasmado al mismo tiempo, no escogió a Ash de entre todas sus amigas solo por la innegable y fuerte química que tenían sino también porque ella era negra, y desde aquel día en el centro comunitario con la Sra. Whittemore y la madre de Trevor podría jurar que la mujer encantadora y temerosa de Dios era una perra racista en su interior.

Tan pronto como Jack los vio corrió hacia ellos para recibirlos y mostrarles el camino. Para mi sorpresa Jim no estalló en llamas ni el lugar se cayó a pedazos cuando entraron. Ash saludó a Jack son un beso en la mejilla para ver como reaccionaba porque…Bueno, era la versión femenina de Jim y vino a la iglesia vestida como… Bueno, solo digamos que no se veía muy santa ese día. Jim dejó a Jack y a Ash solos para mover su auto antes de que lo multaran y encontró a la Sra. Whittemore en su camino.

La mujer le dio un fuerte abrazo y espero a que aparcara el auto en otro lugar para luego acompañarlo de vuelta con Jack y Ash y aunque es donde todo se volvió interesante.

Tan pronto como la Sra. Whittemore vio a Ash y antes de que Jim pudiese decirle quien era, se acercó a la chica y le dijo que la iglesia de St. Peter estaba a tres calles a su izquierda. Ash entrecerró los ojos y estaba preparada para decirle que se fuera a la mierda porque…Redoble de tambores…Sr. Peter en ese vecindario era una iglesia de afroamericanos. ¡Era racista! ¡Jim lo sabía! ¡Oh que perra! Bueno, al menos Jim ahora sabía que no podía confiar en la mujer… ¡Oh Jim habría dado todo por besar a Gabe frente a ella y provocarle un infarto! Era una lástima que Gabe era un pendejo de closet y que Jim ya nunca más lo vería.

Jim le explicó a la Sra. Whittemore quien era Ash en realidad y la mujer palideció y se disculpó diciendo que podría jugar que la vio cantar en el coro de aquella iglesia una vez… Y si eres tan observador como Jim y yo habrás notado que eso no tenía sentido, considerando que sí Ash estaba en ese coro nunca se habría perdido de camino allá…Conclusión… ¡RACISTA!

Ya que Ash y Jim de veras se enojaron con la Sra. Whittemore después de eso ambos se sentaron un par de filas lejos de ella alegando que "_No pudieron encontrar lugares vacíos" _Y se divirtieron mucho porque Jack estaba cerca y Jim podría jurar que lo vio escuchando todas las cosas que Ash le susurraba al oído, como "No lo entiendo, ¿De quién demonios fue la genial idea de crucificar al único sujeto que podía convertir el agua en vino?"

Jim tuvo que ahogar una carcajada y estaba tentando a decirle que se callara antes de que se metieran en problemas, pero…Estaba pasándolo genial.

…

Viernes veintisiete de junio. Hoy era el gran juego, el día que Jim y su equipo iban a pelear por el chance de entrar en el campeonato. No estaba planeando ir porque el soccer era tan aburrido como una maratón de comedias románticas, pero primero Kyle empezó a molestarme con que tenía que ir y todo lo demás y después Jim dijo que si no iba y lo veía anotar el gol ganador de veras se enojaría conmigo. Y ya que no quería pasar el día viendo a Derek –Quien aún no me hablaba- sentado en su cama viendo películas solo decidí ir a ver el juego.

De camino encontré a Hip caminando por el campus, cuando le pregunté sí tenía videos nuevos me entregó una memoria y continuó caminando, por ahora había dormido con veinte chicos y ocho chicas, por supuesto las chicas no me importaba pero no podía evitar sentirme celoso por lo fácil que se le daba el sexo mientras yo seguía siendo virgen.

Entré n el estadio boquiabierto cuando vi la cantidad de personas que había en las gradas, si recordaba bien, bueno, no mucha gente creía en el equipo de soccer de Oakwood, todos decían que apestaban y en los videos de los partidos de Jim siempre veía una pequeña cantidad de personas allí, Kristie entre ellos, aunque por supuesto para entonces no la conocía.

Me senté en el único lugar que hallé vacío en la última fila, era un buen asiento porque podía ver todo el campo de juego y ya me encontraba escaneándolo en busca del jugador del equipo de Oakwood con el número siete en la espalda.

"Hola cariño" Dijo la voz de Allison repentinamente y torcí el cuello cuando la vi acercarse acompañada por Kristie.

"Hola amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dije sorprendido mientras las chicas le pedían al tipo sentado junto a mí que hiciera lugar para ellas.

"Kristie me pidió que viniera para ayudarla a darle ánimos a Kyle ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Jimmy! ¡HOLA JIMMY!" Chilló saludándolo cuando lo vio salir de los vestidores al otro lado del campo.

¡Mierda! Le hice señas de que se callara tan pronto como tomó asiento junto a mí.

"Toma Stily" Dijo Kristie al otro lado de Allison entregándome un panfleto.

"¿Qué es esto?" Indagué observando la pelota de soccer en llamas del frente.

"Estamos calentando un poco las cosas por aquí" Empezó jugando con sus cejas. "Hay un campeonato interuniversitario en Sunset Valley al final del año escolar, y queremos que vaya gente a apoyar el equipo, espero atrapar a todos con la idea del verano y las playas cerca de los hoteles"

"Genial" Dije con entusiasmo.

"Definitivamente tienes que venir, va a ser una fiesta sin fin los cuatro días del evento"

"¡Miren ya empezó!" Dijo Allison apuntando al campo de juego.

Torcí el cuello y enseguida vi a Kyle en el medio del campo frente a un chico del otro equipo. Escuché un silbato y la multitud rugió. Vi a Jack lanzándose contra el chico con la bola y…Un momento, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Jim?

….

¿La banca? ¿Estaba bigote gordo bromeando? Jim había mejorado bastante en cuestión de semanas ¡No era el perdedor que era cuando se unió al equipo! Incluso había hecho una anotación… ¡Una vez! ¡Pero lo hizo! ¡Dios! Estaba tan furioso sentado junto a Garret.

Podía ver como Aidan y Kyle se divertían humillando a los jugadores del otro equipo con sus piernas increíblemente rápidas, debía estar allí con ellos, no en la banca escuchando la molesta multitud y los estúpidos gritos del entrenador cuando los chicos pasaban junto a ellos.

Ahora…En el juego, Bueno, No sé mucho sobre soccer pero en los primeros cinco minutos Kyle anotó el primero gol y los espectadores enloquecieron. Tristemente su felicidad fue efímera porque diez minutos después el otro equipo también anotó. Ahora estaban como al inicio del juego, y mientras más minutos pasaban más ansioso Jim se sentía. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Solo era un estúpido juego.

"¡Patea! ¡Patea!" Gritaba a Kyle cuando se aproximaba a la meta de nuevo pero no era lo suficientemente rápido y le arrebataron la bola.

Jack la recuperó y se acercó a la meta de nuevo. Balanceó la pierna para patear y un chico vino por detrás, todos dejaron escapar un aullido cuando Jack rodó por el suelo sujetando su pierna derecha con ambas manos.

¡Ay por Dios! ¿Estaba…Estaba bien?

Un repentino silencio se sumió en el campo y todos los ojos estaban en Jack que se retorcía en la grama, Jim podría jugar que casi vio a la Sra. Whittemore tratando de librarse de los brazos de su esposo para correr al campo.

Kyle y Aidan tomaron a Jack por los brazos y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, su rostro estaba rojo como carne cruda y arrugada en una mueca de dolor mientras el chico que casi le rompió la pierna a Jack le gritaba al árbitro que lo había pateado tan fuerte, pero el hombre lo ignoró y saco una tarjeta roja de su bolsillo.

Jim se puso de pie cuando los chicos llevaron a Jack hasta él, ¿Por qué…Por qué rayos no había una ambulancia allí? ¡Cielos! ¡Algo serio le podría haber pasado a Jack! ¡Jim estaba más que furioso! ¡Quería patear el trasero de ese hijo de perra!

"Tranquilo…Tranquilo" Decía el entrenador mientras sentaba Jack junto a Jim.

Jim lo observó apretando la mandíbula, Jack estaba bañado en sudor y rojo por el sol y el dolor, su talón estaba un poco hinchado pero no se veía tan mal.

"Estoy…Bien" Dijo el chico entre jadeos.

"Mentira, voy a llamar a una ambulancia" Dijo el entrenador enojado.

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy bien entrenador, lo juro" Dijo el chico cambiando su expresión.

El hombre sostuvo el teléfono pensativamente.

"Mire…No se ve tan mal" Afirmó el muchacho tocando la protuberancia en su pierna y presionándola. Jim lo vio dejar salir un corto y ligero jadeo pero eso fue todo.

El entrenador suspiró. "¡De acuerdo! ¡Garret estas dentro!" El hombre anunció.

El chico se puso de pie con entusiasmó y se unió al resto del equipo en el campo de juego.

"¿Estas…?" Empezó Jim cuando los dejaron solos pero Jack habló más rápido.

"Bueno, las cosas no salieron como esperaba" Dijo con sorpresiva calma.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Indagó Jim.

"Se suponía que serias tú el que ira al campo y no Garret"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo sabrías que...? ¡Un momento! ¡Mentiste!" Dijo Jim boquiabierto.

"Haz silencio James o me van a descubrir"

Jim miró a su alrededor, nadie les estaba prestando atención, el juego ya había empezado de nuevo.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Dijo Jim furioso.

"Quería ayudarte a entrar en el juego y probarles que ya no eres el peor jugador"

"Jack, fue una locura ¡Podrían haberte descubierto! Y ese chico fue expulsado, ¿Cómo lo convenciste para que te pateara?"

"Ese no era el plan en realidad, ¡Era yo siendo expulsado!"

"Tú…" Dijo Jim en shock. No…Esto no podía ser…" ¿Ibas a patearlos para que te expulsaran? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?"

Jack bufó. "Te dije que también podía ser un chico malo" Jack sonrió con malicia.

"Estas loco" Gruñó Jim revirando los ojos y enfocándose en el juego para no golpear a Jack por ser tan estúpido, ¿Que rayos estaba pensando? Esos tipos eran duros, el equipo necesitaba a su capitán para ganar e ir al campeonato. No podía creer que Jack de veras arriesgara su oportunidad de ir al campeonato en Sunset Valley solo…Solo por él.

Afortunadamente para Jim cuando la segunda mitad del juego empezó el entrenador lo llamó al campo. Al principio ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ver la bola ¡Esos idiotas eran veloces! Y además eran buenos driblando. Tan pronto como Kyle se acercaba a la meta todos corrían tras él. Necesitaban un plan, una forma de deshacerse de esos pendejos para darle oportunidad a Kyle de disparar y ganar el juego de una vez por todas.

Veinte minutos después, Jim consiguió la bola por un minuto, corrió a la meta siendo perseguido por dos sujetos, continuó torciendo el cuello buscando a Kyle, estaba cubierto por medio equipo, era inútil el intentar pasarle la bola…La meta estaba cerca, tal vez…Tal vez podría…

Jim disparó y vio como la bola giró en cámara lenta hacia la red, su latido se aceleró, y su respiración se salió de control…El guardameta la atrapó. ¡Oh vamos! No habrás creído en serio que Jim iba a pasar de perdedor a héroe del equipo en un simple juego…No, no anotó.

Solo restaban diez minutos. Aún estaban empatados y Jim empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de correr sin parar, aunque por supuesto no tan duro como cuando se unió al equipo, era una nueva persona.

Corrió tras el chico del otro equipo y las arregló para patear la bola desde uno de los lados y enviarla a Kev quien la tomó en sus manos y entonces la pateó tan lejos de la meta cómo fue posible, bueno, al menos Jim ayudó en eso.

Jadeando se unió a la multitud que luchaba por la bola en el medio del campo, de nuevo la mayoría del otro equipo estaba sobre Kyle, sabían que era la estrella del equipo y estaban haciendo todo en su poder para no dejarlo jugar ¡Maldición! Jim necesitaba hacer algo, Aidan logró tomar la bola pero se la arrebataron fácilmente, se veía bastante cansado. El chico del otro equipo con la bola ahora iba a por Kev y Jim estaba solo, cuando pasó junto a Jim este se abalanzó sobre él y le arrebató la bola antes de pensarlo.

Empezó a correr tan lejos de él como le era posible y ahora podía ver al resto del otro equipo siguiéndolo en estampida. Torció el cuello hacia Kyle quien rápidamente fue rodeado de nuevo, demonios necesitaba una forma de entregarle la bola.

Ahora todo el mundo estaba cerca de la meta ¡Mierda! Estaba tan cerca ¡No tenía tiempo para intentar un tiro! Solo quedaban cuatro minutos. Necesitaba hacer algo.

Aidan rodeado. Kyle, completamente bloqueado. No confiaba en el resto de los chicos para hacer un tiro limpio y además estaban demasiado lejos de él y de paso debía seguir yendo de aquí para allá para esquivar los intentos del otro equipo de robarle bola. Tres minutos…Garret le hizo señas y antes de pensarlo dos veces Jim pateó.

Garret hizo un medio giró y pateó la bola fuertemente, haciendo que la red se tensara cuando entró en la meta.

¡Todos enloquecieron! Las gradas hicieron tal estruendo que hicieron que él corazón de Jim diera un vuelco, era como una hermosa canción tocada en su interior.

Nadie se calló en los siguientes dos minutos, todos estaban muy excitados. Cuando él arbitro sonó el silbato todo el equipo corrió tras Garret ¡Jim estaba tan feliz! ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Irían a Sunset Valley!

"¡Lo hiciste bien!" Dijo Jack de pie junto a Jim fingiendo cojear.

"¿Qué? No anoté" Jim se lamentó.

"Lo que hiciste por Garret" Explicó Jack.

"No hice nada" Sacudió la cabeza. "Era mi mejor elección"

Jack asintió con una sonrisa. "Tienes razón"

"¿No lo ves?" Dijo Jim con orgullo en la voz. "No están dándole el enhorabuena al chico con autismo que hizo un buen trabajo. Están felicitando al increíble jugador que anotó el gol ganador" Dijo felizmente.

"Mírate hablando de esa forma James, parece que te gusta ser un buen chico" Bromeó Jack.

"Si y tu apestas en ser uno malo" Jim empezó a reír y tomó a Jack del cuello para fingir ayudarlo caminar de vuelta hasta la banca. Sonrió felizmente porque hizo un buen trabajo, finalmente hizo algo bien por el equipo. Ni siquiera le molestaba el cuerpo sudoroso de Jack sobre él. De hecho empezaba a acostumbrarse.

….

¡Ganaron! ¡Ganaron! ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Estaba tan feliz! Quería bajar de las gradas y unirme a la celebración pero…No era parte del equipo.

"¿Vieron eso? ¡Mi increíble novio ganó el juego!" Dijo Kristie con entusiasmo.

"¡Vamos a Sunset Valley! ¡Vamos a Sunset Valley!" Kyle gritaba mientras a se acercaba a donde estábamos sentados.

"Hey estrella del equipo ¿Cómo está tu ego?" Reí cuando se detuvo frente a nosotros.

"¿Qué? ¡Hice una anotación!" Protestó dándome un leve golpe en el hombro.

"Si pero no fue el ganador" Ironicé.

Kyle estaba a punto de replicar pero Kristie le hizo señas de que se callara. "¿Están todos listos?" Preguntó la chica.

"Si, Jack le está diciendo a los chicos justo ahora" Kyle explicó.

"¿Que está pasando?" Dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para el equipo" Kristie dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"¡Hey! ¡Tienen que venir con nosotros!" Kyle sugirió.

"¿A dónde?" Dije sin entender de qué iba todo eso.

"Mi primo está en el equipo y me pidió algo de ayuda para hacer algo genial ya que sus fiestas apestan" Explicó Kristie.

"¿Hay suficientes para todos?" Dijo Kyle observándola con una ceja arqueada.

"No te preocupes, Stily y Allison estaban en mi lista desde el comienzo" Rio.

¿De qué rayos estaban hablando? ¡Quería saber!

"¡Chicos! ¿Qué está pasando?" Dije tercamente.

"Ya verás Stily…Ya verás" Kyle rio.

Reviré los ojos y los seguí al campo de juego.

¿Recuerdas la última fiesta? Bueno, esta vez no había tiempo para tomar un baño y vestirse. Kristie, Jack y Kyle iban a guiar a los autos del resto del equipo a Dios sabe dónde.

Subí al auto de Jim junto con Allison, la novia de Jack y Ash quien no sabía que había estado viendo el juego también. Quería darle un fuerte abrazo a Jim y decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, pero ya que la chica de Jack estaba allí necesitaba pretender que no lo conocía, lo cual era bastante triste.

Viajamos por treinta minutos hasta que salimos de la ciudad y luego entramos en el bosque, fuera lo que fuese que estaban planeando empezaba a sonar interesante. Quiero decir, un grupo de jóvenes adultos solos en el bosque para celebrar… ¿Qué no todos los clichés de películas de horror empiezan así?

Aparcamos afuera de una enorme cabaña frente a un vasto y tranquilo lago que me daba escalofríos. Cuando bajé del auto lo primero que noté fue el olor a pino y el fresco y frio aire. ¡Todo era tan tranquilo y hermoso! El lugar perfecto para una fiesta…Si fuera…Si fuera porque me recordaba a la casa de verano de los padres de Isaac en Lagoon y toda la mierda que ocurrió allí.

"Escuchen todos" Llamó Kristie at las casi cuarenta personas que había allí.

La rodeamos.

"Esta es la cosa, vamos a pasar una buena noche, porque ustedes chicos ganaron el juego y mi precioso primo aquí me pidió ayuda para planear esto para ustedes, así que será mejor que se diviertan o patearé sus patéticos traseros"

"Kristie por favor" Escuché a Jack decir desde alguna parte entre el grupo, pero la chica lo ignoró y continuó con su discurso.

"Hay comida en la cabaña y suficientes habitaciones para todos, y si…" Dijo con una risita malévola. "Bueno, supongo que algunos tendrán que compartir sus camas"

"Kristie…" Esta vez fue Kyle quien habló.

"¡Dios!" Se quejó la chica. "De acuerdo escuchen, hay otra cabaña al otro lado del lago, es de una familia con un horrible y malhumorado anciano que ni puede caminar, los perdedores van a tener que conducir hasta allí y robar el alcohol de su cobertizo"

"¿Perdedores?" Una voz que no reconocí dijo confundida.

"Es un juego chicos" Explicó Kyle.

"¿Qué juego?" Dijo otra voz.

"Esta juego" Replicó Kristie riendo.

Escuché algunos ruidos extraños y empecé a empujar personas para ver de qué rayos iba todo eso y cuando lo vi quedé boquiabierto.

"¡Armas!" Dijo la novia de Jack son aversión en la voz.

"Alquilé estos bebés en una tienda, por desgracia no son reales"

¡Vaya! ¡Gracias a Dios!

"Son armas de paintball, así que no se preocupen, no pueden matarlos"

"Vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos, así que necesitamos dos capitanes" Explicó Jack.

"Por supuesto yo seré uno de ellos" Dijo Kristie eufórica.

"¿Una chica? ¿Estas bromeando?" Dijo un chico al que no conocía.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Gruñó Kyle.

"Este es un juego de hombres, si vamos a competir de verdad, deja que los hombres den las ordenes" Agregó el chico.

"Esa no es…" Empezó Kyle.

"Déjalo amor, tiene razón, la chicas carecen de liderazgo y se les da mal la violencia" Dijo con voz herida. "El será el primer capitán, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kevin" Respondió.

"De acuerdo, necesitamos otro capitán" Gritó Kyle.

"Yo seré el otro" Se ofreció Jack.

Ya que nadie protestó, empezaron a escoger sus equipos, éramos treinta seis, lo que significaba que cada equipo tendría dieciocho miembros. El primero en elegir fue Kevin quien eligió a Jim. ¡Genial! Otro concurso de popularidad, me recordaba a mis años en la escuela secundaria y como siempre acababa siendo escogido al último. Luego Jack llamó a Garret y Kevin a la chica de Jack. Y así fue como todo fluyó, al final este chico Kevin quien no quería ser dirigido por una chica, pidió a todas las chicas para su equipo, incluyendo a Allison y otros chicos, a la final Jack finalmente me escogió a mí.

Cuando todos supieron cuál era su lugar Kristie habló de nuevo. "Vamos a tomar nuestras banderas hasta una zona segura no más lejos de dos kilómetros de la cabaña, el primer equipo con ambas banderas gana"

Todos asentimos.

"¡Oh pero eso no es todo!" Agregó. "Aquí mi hermosa asistente, di hola asistente"

Allison saludó a todos con una sonrisa tímida.

"Está entregando unos trozos de papel en cada equipo"

Se detuvo frente a mí y tomé mi trozo inconscientemente.

"Verán chicos, para hacer esto más interesante, cada equipo tendrá cinco traidores, y podría ser cualquiera excepto por el capitán por su puesto"

Espera ¿Qué?

"Así que, si tienen uno de estos" Tomó uno y lo mostró. "Batean para el otro equipo" Hizo una pausa para reír con su _"hilarante" _broma. "Significa que tendrán que descubrir la forma de robar la bandera de su equipo y llevarla con el otro"

"Pero…" Empezó un chico confundido. "Si no sabes quién es traidor y quien no, eso quiere decir…"

"Que no puedes confiar en nadie" Kristie sonrió con malicia. "¡De acuerdo todo el mundo! Que empiecen los primeros juegos de Judas"

Desenrollé mi trozo de papel y sonreí.

_Que la suerte esté de mi lado. _


	10. Chapter 10

FUEGO EN EL HOYO

Tomamos todo nuestro equipamiento y vestimentas y no pude evitar pensar en cuanto dinero Jacky Kristie habrían invertido en ellos. ¡Rayos! Ese chico en serio estaba desesperado por ser popular. No pude evitar sentir un poco de pena por él. Ahora me sentía como una basura por las noches que Jim y yo pasábamos en su departamento viendo sus videos y riéndonos de lo tonto que Jackson Whittemore era. No podía creer que en serio me había sentido atraído por él al principio, era tan…Muy inocente para el gusto de cualquiera.

Era mi capitán ahora. Así que debía pretender seguir sus órdenes y hallar la forma de robar la bandera que colgaba de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, porque yo era un traidor después de todo. Mi misión era recuperar mi bandera y llevársela a ese imbécil de Kevin.

Sé lo que estás pensando, ¿Qué carajos tiene esto que ver con los Hshs? ¡Oh vamos! ¿A quién no le gustan los juegos de guerra? Además…Bueno en realidad tiene mucho que ver con ellos, porque como dijo Kristie, era el juego de Judas, un juego sobre traición y deslealtad, un juego en el cual todos eran tus enemigos y debías pretender que te agradaban sí querías tener éxito en tu misión y básicamente era una metáfora de toda la mierda que había estado viviendo los últimos meses. Viviendo como un espía, escondiéndome en las esquinas para obtener tanta información de Kyle como fuese posible para usarla en su contra, porque él era mi enemigo, él y todos los sujetos como el, y después de todas las cosas que Allison me había dicho el otro día no podía evitar sentir que tenía razón y…Tal vez el problema eran todos los heteros del mundo, todos eran viles y despreciables en su interior y solo querían tomar ventaja y arruinar la vida de todos incluyendo gays, chicas heterosexuales, personas obesas, delgadas, altas y bajas, todos éramos sus objetivos.

Había demasiadas cosas atascadas en mi pecho desde que perdí a Derek y necesitaba dejarlas salir o de lo contrario podría explotar en el momento menos esperado.

Así que…Antes de robar la bandera del trasero bendecido de Jack, iba a divertirme un poco deshaciéndome de todos los miembros de mi equipo, y tomar una pequeña venganza por todos los marginados a los que probablemente hirieron en algún punto de sus vidas.

Me ajusté mis gafas protectoras y sujeté con fuerza mi arma de paintball.

_¡Vamos a divertirnos perras!_

….

Caminaron por media hora en un terreno fangoso e inclinado, el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas marchitas y agujas de pino y una que otra vez alguien pisaba una ramita y Kev lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Jim estaba cansado, ¿Qué demonios? ¡Acababan de terminar un juego! Corrieron como bastardos de aquí para allá, lo último que quería en ese momento era dar un paseo por el bosque y perderse, ¿Por qué no podían simplemente quedarse en la cabaña y tomar un par de tragos? ¿Por qué tenía Jack que pensar en ese estúpido juego? ¡Cielo Santo! Jim se estaba cansando de su nueva actitud y testarudez.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, deteniéndose cada diez minutos para mirar a sus espaldas y asegurarse de que no estaban siendo seguidos. Finalmente encontraron una extraña roca cerca del lago con un fondo hueco en la que Kev escondió la bandera.

Jim miró a la tranquila superficie del lago con añoro, si tan solo pudiera nadar allí un rato, estaba sudoroso y pegajoso, se sentía desagradable y horripilante ahora que estaba cubierto de hojas y lodo. ¡Rayos! ¡Solo quería que ese estúpido juego acabara para volver a casa!

"Todos acérquense" Dijo Kev en un murmullo y todos se apearon a su alrededor.

Jim escaneó la multitud buscando a Ash quien parecía bastante entusiasmada con la idea del juego. Perra traidora.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer" Dijo Kev echándoles un vistazo. "Todos los chicos síganme, vamos a tomar la bandera, las chicas se quedaran con Aidan hasta que volvamos"

Nadie dijo nada. Todos los chicos incluyendo a Jim se giraron y empezaron a caminar.

"De acuerdo...Hagamos…" Estaba diciendo cuando Jim escuchó un "_dink" _y repentinamente el pecho de Kev tenía en el centro un círculo color naranja.

Jim se incorporó rápidamente mirando en todas direcciones intentando encontrar a alguien del equipo de Jack escondiéndose entre los árboles, pero en cambio halló al resto de su equipo observando boquiabiertos a…

"¿Que rayos hiciste?" Dijo Kev furioso a Kristie quien estaba frente a él apuntándole con su larga arma francotiradora.

"¿No sabes lo que es un golpe de estado?" Dijo la chica riendo encantada. "Deberías leer más"

"Eres una…"

"¡Quieto! Si no quieres otra en la boca" Amenazó "Chicas" Ordenó.

Jim observó boquiabierto como Allison, Ash y la mayoría de las chicas se arrodillaban junto a Kev y lo tomaban de los brazos y piernas empezando a atar sus miembros sobre su espalda con una soga que tomaron de la mochila de Kristie.

"¡Chicos hagan algo!" Kev ordenó con el rostro enrojecido por la furia

"Si chicos hagan algo útil y denme un calcetín, mientras más sucio mejor"

Antes de que Jim tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, la mayoría de los aterrados chicos junto a él empezaron a sacarse los zapatos, Gary fue el primero en sacarse un calcetín el cual habría sido blanco…En otra vida por supuesto.

"¡No! No serías capaz de…"

Kristie se arrodilló y lo pinchó en la parte trasera del cuello para hacerlo gritar y luego amordazarlo con el apestoso y sudoroso calcetín.

"De acuerdo, todo listo" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras el resto escucha los gritos ahogados del guardametas.

"¿Alguien más cree que las chicas no pueden jugar a la guerra?" Indagó entrecerrando los ojos.

"Eso es una locura" Jim escuchó a Beverly decir desde el fondo de la grupo.

En un parpadeo estaba en el suelo con el pecho salpicado de naranja.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Me largo de aquí" Beverly chirreó histéricamente y desapareció.

"¿Alguien más?" Allison arqueó una ceja.

Todos sacudieron las cabezas frenéticamente.

"¡Bien! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, nos vamos a dividir en parejas, la mitad se quedará para proteger la bandera, los otros irán a recuperar la que falta"

"¿Qué hay de los traidores?" Dijo Ash mirando a los chicos con malicia incluyendo a Jim.

Jim palideció, ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso sabía que era un traidor?

"No creo que ninguno de estos atractivos chicos se atrevería a traicionarnos, ¿Cierto?"

Todos los chicos asintieron.

Jim torció los ojos.

"Vamos a emparejarnos entonces" Dijo apuntando a Aidan. "Tú, irás con cara de niña a recuperar la bandera"

Aidan apretó su arma y dio un paso al frente como un soldado, que imbécil.

"¡Rápido cara de niña!" Kristie urgió pero nadie se movió.

"Te habla a ti Jimmy" Explicó Allison con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Dijo el chico sonrojándose. "No me llames así"

"De acuerdo amiguito de Jack muévete"

Jim apretó los puños, ¿Que rayos? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para ponerle apodos? "No me llames tampoco así" Gruñó torciendo los ojos.

"¿No eres amigo de Jack?" Inquirió la chica arqueando una ceja.

Jim asintió apretando los dientes.

"Y eres un chico" Puntualizó.

Jim presionó los labios en una delgada línea.

"Entonces eres el amiguito de Jack" La chica soltó una risita. "Ahora ve y tráeme esa bandera, mis niveles de alcohol en la sangre están bastante bajos"

Jim suspiró. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? Tendría que haberla llamado perra para que luego esta le disparase y lo sacara de ese estúpido juego.

Aidan y él caminaron con sigilo por diez minutos hasta que perdieron a su grupo de vista, genial, no quería que fueran junto a él. No sabía quién más era un traidor y no quería dispararle a alguien y meterse en problemas con el Hitler con vagina.

"Por aquí" Dijo Aidan cuando estaba cerca de la cabaña, ya no estaban en zona segura. Pronto estarían en el área del otro equipo.

Jim asintió y lo siguió en silencio.

"Estas muy callado" Murmuró Aidan cinco minutos más tarde, mientras descendían por el terreno empinado tras la cabaña.

"Se supone que estemos callados" Jim le recordó.

"Si pero…Pareces enfadado ¿Ocurrió algo?"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Solo estoy cansado, esta no era mi idea de una fiesta"

"Sé a qué te refieres" Aidan aguantó una carcajada. "Creo que deberíamos ir a por el alcohol ahora"

Jim sacudió la cabeza de nuevo "¿Estás loco? ¿De veras vamos a robarlo?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Rio Aidan. "No me digas que eres una gallina"

Jim reviró los ojos. "Ahí un anciano allí" Dijo aprensivamente.

"¿Y qué? Estamos armados" Aidan dijo con una risita.

"Eres un hijo de puta ¿Lo sabias?" Jim mordió su labio inferior.

"Gracias, tú también" Aidan sonrió, y Jim tuvo que desviar la mirada para no dejarlo ver como se sonrojaba.

¡Rayos! No lo había notado antes pero…Tenia un par…De acuerdo solo digamos que sus ojos brillaban de una forma extrañamente atractiva.

"No tenemos que robarlo, podríamos ir a comprarlo en mi auto" Ofreció.

"¡Vaya!" Dijo Aidan impresionado. "En serio estas pasando demasiado tiempo con el capitán"

¡Oh genial! Ahora todos pensaban que Jim era una buena persona.

"¡A la mierda! Vamos a darle un susto de muerte al viejo" Dijo con malicia y empezó a seguir a Aidan hacia el cobertizo del alcohol.

….

Encontramos un viejo y oxidado en el medio de un claro. No estaba seguro de como rayos llegó allí pero Jack parecía pensar que era un buen escondite para la bandera. Mala idea. Era como decir busquen aquí.

Esa era la razón principal por la que decidí no quedarme más tiempo con ese montón de perdedores. El equipo de Kevin iba a encontrar el camión pronto y ya que no sabían que yo era un traidor yo también sería su objetivo.

Hablando de traidores, de acuerdo con Kristie había otros cuatro en mi equipo, lo que significaba que tenía que estar preparado para que cualquiera intentara robar la bandera de Jack aparte de mí y ya que yo no tenía planes de cooperar con nadie, las cosas podrían ponerse feas así que debía actuar rápido.

"Todos acérquense" Llamó Jacky lo rodeamos frente al camión.

"Este es el plan, vamos a patrullar el área buscando al otro equipo, mientras yo junto con otros dos nos esconderemos dentro del camión para mantener segura la bandera"

"Ese plan apesta" Un sujeto al que no conocía dijo a mis espaldas.

"Soy tu capitán Paul, me vas a escuchar"

"¿Cómo sé que de verdad eres el capitán? Hasta donde se podrías ser un traidor" Paul puntualizo.

"Kristie fue clara, los capitanes son los únicos en los que puedes confiar" Solté cansado de tanta charla sin sentido.

"Pero…" Entonces escuché la voz de Kyle y fue cuando comprendí que está de pie junto a mí. "Conozco a Kristie, es una bromista, no me sorprendería que nadie fuese un traidor y se lo haya inventado todo"

"¿Ves? Así habla un capitán" Dijo Paul con orgullo.

"Si, ¿Por qué siempre es Jack quien hace de capitán?" Otra voz hizo eco a mis espaldas.

"Todos saben que Kyle es el que siempre hace todo el trabajo en los juegos"

De acuerdo olvídate del paintball, esto se estaba volviendo interesante. El plan de Jim estaba funcionando, el equipo estaba empezando a desconfiar unos de otros, y esa era mi oportunidad, mientras discutían quien tenía el pene más grande yo lentamente iba a escabullirme y robar la bandera.

"Chicos, Jack es nuestro capitán, debemos escucharlo" Kyle protestó.

"¿Que? ¿Ahora las ordenes las estas dando tú?" Dijo otro chico.

"Cállate Garret" Gruñó Kyle.

"No me importa si estamos en un equipo o en el otro, no confió en ninguno de ustedes, ¡Nadie nunca me pasa la bola en los juegos!"

"Porque apestas Paul"

"Suficiente"

Escuché un _"dink"_ y luego un rugido y repentinamente el mundo empezaba a girar. Alguien había tropezado conmigo mientras corría y caí de espaldas, mientras los veía ir y venir. Hubo más disparos a mis espaldas.

"Me dieron, me dieron" Alguien decía y me puse de pie para encontrar a un chico pintado de verde en el costado.

Aguanté una carcajada y torcí el cuello.

"Nos llevaremos la bandera" Una banda de tres chicos decía a Jack quien retrocedía lentamente y miraba en ambas direcciones presionando sus labios en una delgada línea.

Esquivé una bola de pintura que vino de detrás de un árbol y miré en dirección a Jack. La bandera colgaba del bolsillo trasero de su apretado y redondo trasero. Estaba a tan solo un metro de distancia y esos idiotas no habían notado mi presencia aun.

Había gritos a mis espaldas y disparos. No era lo suficientemente valiente para girarme y echar un vistazo.

Rodé sobre mi espalda y me tiré sobre mi estómago escondiéndome bajo la maleza del claro, no era tan alta pero yo era básicamente un duende después de todo. Me arrastré junto a Jack quien aún observaba a Paul y a los otros dos con desafío en la mirada. Levanté mi mano lentamente y…

"¡Atrápalo!" Uno de los compañeros de Paul gritó.

"¡Garret vuelve aquí!" Jack dijo corriendo tras él también.

¡Hey! ¡Se robó la bandera que yo iba a robar!

Maldije en mi interior. Me puse de pie y disparé a Paul quien casi se ahogó cuando me vio saliendo de la nada, tristemente fallé y antes de darle oportunidad a él y sus amigos de atraparme empecé a correr por mi vida…Bueno, no por mi vida pero tu entiendes a qué me refiero.

"¡Garret dame esa bandera!" Paul gritaba desde atrás mientras seguíamos al chico en lo profundo del bosque.

Me cansé bastante rápido y mis piernas empezaron a dolerme, así que en lugar de seguir corriendo cambié mi estrategia y me escondí tras un tronco para seguir a Paul y a los otros mientras rastreaban a este chico Garret y a Jack.

Cuando pasaron junto a mí, lentamente salí de mi escondite y empecé a seguirlos a paso lento asegurándome de encontrar pinos lo suficientemente gruesos para esconderme en caso de que decidiesen mirar atrás.

Escucharon un par de ruidos después de cinco minutos de divagar sin éxito y Paul envió uno de sus secuaces a la izquierda a investigar que eran. Cuando el descerebrado se desvaneció me sentí tentado a deshacerme de ellos, pero podrían serme útiles para encontrar a Garret, después de todo no conocía bien los bosques y me daba algo de pavor la idea de perderme.

"Amigo no puedo creer que Garret sea un traidor" Dijo uno de los dos a los que seguía.

"¿Y qué? Nosotros tampoco elegimos ser traidores" Paul dijo con aburrimiento en la voz.

"Lo sé pero ¿Garret? Quien diría que podía correr tan rápido"

Un momento…No presté atención al resto de su conversación. Estaba más interesado en una cosa. Garret era un traidor, estos dos también, eso hacía tres, cuatro conmigo, y el último probablemente era el otro zoquete amigo de Paul. Entonces el resto del equipo estaba bien, ¿Por qué empezaron a pelear en primer lugar? Eran una banda de perdedores.

Cuatro minutos después de seguirlos escuché disparos y aves batiendo sus alas chirreado disgustadas. Paul y sus amigos corriendo y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo.

Garret estaba cerca del lago disparando a Jack quien estaba tras un tronco junto con otros dos.

Paul tomó su oportunidad y empezó a disparar contra Jacky el resto. Ambos compañeros de Jack cayeron mientras el líder giraba y empezaba a responder el fuego de Paul.

Esquivé un par de bolas de pintura y me arrastré por el lodo para no ser alcanzado y eliminado y finalmente vi la bandera en la mano temblorosa de Garret.

Apunté a su pecho. "Se acabó" Dije de un modo muy genial.

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Dame la bandera y nadie saldrá herido" Prometí. ¡Cielos! Siempre quise decir eso…Bueno, no exactamente eso, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. No lo sé, era divertido, de hecho me sonrojé porque estaba actuando como un niño tonto.

Garret retrocedió y rápidamente se giró y empezó a dispararme. Me escondí tras un tronco y disparé de vuelta. Continuó retrocediendo. Era bueno esquivando yo era muy malo disparando porque no tenía oportunidad contra él.

Accidentalmente una mis bolas de le dio en el pie y dio un saltito y tropezó con una roca cayendo de espaldas Rápidamente salí de mi escondite y tomé la bandera de sus manos.

¡Ay por Dios tenía la bandera! Quiero decir me sentía…¡Ay por Dios tenía la bandera! ¡Tenía la bandera!

"¡Atrápenlo!" Paul gritó a mi espalda.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sujeté con fuerza mi arma y empecé a correr por mi vida. Dios no podía creer que lo que hacía y ¡Vaya que me estaba me estaba divirtiendo!

"Vuelve aquí" Escuché decir a Jack mientras las bolas de pintura pasaban zumbando junto de mis oídos haciéndome sentir ansioso y aterrado.

Encontré un roble bastante grueso y sin pensarlo dos veces me escondí tras él, rápidamente tomé mi arma y les apunté. Disparé y uno de los secuaces de Paul ¡Cayó con la mitad de su cara pintada de azul! ¡OH SI! ¡Toma eso! ¿Quién es el traidor hijo de perra ahora? ¿Qué se siente ser eliminado por un chico gay? ¿Eh? ¡Ay mierda estaban corriendo más rápido! Estaban practicante sobre mí.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué? Miré a mi izquierda. El resto del equipo venía desde allí a gran velocidad. Estaba rodeado ¡Estaba rodeado!

Retrocedí y ¡por supuesto! Terreno inestable.

¡Mierda! Perdí el balance y caí rodando colina abajo por lo que parecieron cinco minutos enteros.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mis gafas se llenaron de tierra y quería vomitar. Me senté en el fangoso suelo y me limpié la cara.

Abrí los ojos y encontré tres pares de botas frente a mí.

Cuando miré arriba, tres cañones me apuntaban directo a la cabeza.

_¡Maldición! _

….

"¡Rayos! ¿Cuánto más tendremos que caminar?" Jim se quejó después de treinta minutos de caminata.

"Cállate, vas a atraer a alguien" Dijo Aidan en voz baja.

"No hay nadie aquí, estamos en medio de la nada" Jim gritó mirando a su alrededor.

Un par de aves batieron sus alas con desespero al escuchar su voz.

"¿Estás loco?" Aidan replicó con enojo. "¿Qué pasa si nos atrapan?"

Jim reviró los ojos. "Estamos fuera del juego de todos modos" Suspiró. "Yo era un traidor por cierto"

Aidan se detuvo en seco y lo observe con una ceja arqueada por la sorpresa. "¿De veras? Yo también" Rio.

"Bueno eso explica porque abandonamos y venimos aquí" Dijo Jim entre risas.

"Mira ahí esta"

Jim movió un par de ramas bajas que estaban frente a él y la vio, una pequeña y modesta cabaña de madera podrida. Se veía bastante vieja y descuidada.

"¡Demonios! Parece que nadie la ha habitado en décadas" Dijo con decepción. "De seguro no queda nada que beber"

"No…Mira, hay huellas de autos" Aidan dijo apuntando a los rastros en el pequeño camino que iban hasta la cabaña y luego volvían. "Alguien ha estado aquí recientemente"

"Está bien Sherlock vamos" Jim suspiró y siguió a Aidan hasta la cabaña- No podía creer que en serio lo estaba haciendo, quiero decir, si Jim era un hijo de perra y todo lo demás y él lo sabía pero…Se sentía un poco mal la idea de robarle a un anciano, probablemente bebía solo en su cabaña para olvidar lo miserable que era su vida.

"Aun no entiendo las marcas, parecen de un auto nuevo"

"¿Y qué? Esta viejo, de seguro tiene algo de dinero ahorrado, o tal vez el hospital vino a recoger su cuerpo" Jim rompió en carcajadas.

"Eres un bastardo" Aidan ahogó una risita.

Hicieron y silencio y se pusieron de cuclillas para asegurarse de no ser vistos. ¡Demonios! En serio iban a hacerlo. ¡Vaya! ¡Ese Aidan era una muy mala influencia para Jim! Bueno, en realidad todos lo eran, porque Jack no se opuso a su prima cuando tuvo la idea, todo porque quería probarle a Jim que podía ser un chico malo si quería. Toda esta situación se les estaba escapando de las manos.

Jim se arrastró bajó una ventana y lentamente se levantó para echar un vistazo a través del mugriento y manchado cristal. No podía ver nada, primero que nada, las luces estaban apagadas, todo lo que podía ver era una pobremente iluminada escalera, segundo si de verdad había alguien en casa probablemente estarían arriba en la cama, aunque sería extraño considerando que el apenas se estaba poniendo. Lo otro que vio fue…Una silueta… ¡Demonios! ¡Había alguien dentro! La prima de Jack tenía razón.

Lentamente bajó y encontró sus ojos con los de Aidan.

"Está sentado en el sofá" Murmuró.

"¿Qué haces?" Indagó Aidan en voz baja.

"No lo sé, no pude verlo bien, pero no se está moviendo y las luces están apagadas, creo que está dormido"

"O muerto" Aidan rio.

Jim torció los ojos con enojo y trato no pensar en golpearlo.

"Yo iré al cobertizo, vigílalo"

Aidan empezó a arrastrarse lentamente hasta que alcanzó la esquina y se puso de pie para ir a la parte trasera.

Jim suspiró y subió de nuevo para echar un vistazo al hombre en el sofá. ¡Rayos! No podía ver bien pero había algo…

Un fuerte ruido. UN FUERTE ESTRUENDO.

¡Mierda! ¡Jim se apresuró a descender! ¡Iba a matar a Aidan! ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Iba a arruinarlo todo y demás, metería sus traseros en problemas, lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era ser arrestado por robar alcohol. Ya podía ver los encabezados de los periódicos, _El hijo del magnate Evan Taylor fue arrestado de nuevo._

Nada. No escuchó nada más. Que…Que extraño.

Lentamente de su puso de rodillas y miró a través del cristal de nuevo. ¡Ni siquiera se movió! De acuerdo algo extraño estaba sucediendo aquí.

Entrecerró los ojos, ¡Oh no! ¿Ese era su brazo? Pero en ese ángulo…El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco.

"Amigo no vas a creer lo que…"

Jim giró la cabeza de un tirón hacia Aidan quien se le acercaba llevando al menos diez botellas de vodka, tequila, whisky y Dios sabrá que más y entonces luego miró de vuelta al hombre del sofá.

Estaba muerto…El hombre al que le estaban robando estaba muerto.

….

"Levántate" Paul ordenó.

Apreté los dientes y lentamente me puse de pie.

"Tu nombre es Stiles ¿No es así?" Preguntó Jackson ojos penetrantes.

Asentí.

"¿Apellido?"

"Stilinski"

"Bueno, Stiles Stilinski has sido traído a mi…" No fui llevado a él, me caí. "Para ser juzgado por los crímenes de traición, deslealtad, sedición e insubordinación.

¿Por qué estaba hablando de esa forma? ¡Cielos era todo un perdedor!

"Tu castigo será la ejecución, todos…"

Miré a sus espaldas. Había al menos otros ocho chicos tras ellos, todo apuntándome, ¡Ay Dios! ¡Me iba a doler! ¡Había estado tan cerca!

"¡Cuando lo ordene!" Dijo Jackson voz autoritaria. "Preparen, apunten…"

Cerré los ojos y escuché un disparo aunque no sentí nada.

"¿Qué?" Alguien rugió.

Abrí los ojos y pude echar un rápido vistazo a los chicos mirando en todas direcciones confundidos.

"Estaba justo ahí" Alguien gritó apuntando a un pino a su izquierda.

Torcí el cuello y vi una silueta moverse rápidamente entre las sombras mientras montones de bolas de pintura eran disparadas desde todas direcciones impactando contra los chicos a espaldas de Jack.

"¡Atrápenlo!" Chilló Paul al momento que en se giraba para encarar la sombra y todos empezaban a disparar a todas direcciones.

Aproveché mi oportunidad y manché la espalda de Paul. Me giré sobre mis talones para salir de allí cuando sentí que tiraron de mi brazo.

"¡Ahí está!" Alguien gritó a todo pulmón.

Las aves chirriaron y salieron volando espantadas. Traté de liberarme pero perdí el balance.

Sentí otro tirón y mire arriba. Kyle estaba de pie frente a mí con un dejo de locura en la mirada. Sentí un choque eléctrico recorriéndome el cuerpo y trague.

Sonrió y entonces separó sus labios. "Corre" Dijo y eso hice. Corrí tan rápido como pude, siguiéndolo dentro del bosque mientras escuchábamos maldiciones a nuestras espaldas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero seguí avanzando, rasgándome la cara con las ramas bajas y tropezando con troncos caídos. Era como la noche del reventón cuando salvé a Kyle de esos chicos que estaban pateándole el trasero. Sé que no era la misma situación ya que no estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas de verdad, pero no podía evitarlo, la adrenalina había tomado el control y ahora me deslizaba por el bosque como un ciervo, no…Como un león…Bueno, no había leones en los bosques. ¡Como un lobo! ¡Era un lobo! Indomable y poderoso.

Mientras corríamos no pude evitar reír lo cual era malo porque me dificultaba el respirar pero no me importa, estaba tan aliviado y feliz ¡Kyle se deshizo de la mitad de nuestro equipo y además me Salvo! Era como una de esas historias donde crees que el personaje principal no lo va a lograr y de repente algo increíble e inesperado ocurre y tiene un final feliz. No podía creer lo geniales que éramos, quiero decir ¡Teníamos la puta bandera! Los habíamos perdido e íbamos de camino con el grupo de Kevin.

Me caí.

Kyle se detuvo en seco y se sentó jadeando junto a mí.

"¡Oh….Dios! No….Sabía…Que pudieses correr….Tan rápido" Dijo sin aliento.

Reí. "Yo tampoco"

"Deben de estar de camino…Deberíamos seguir corriendo" Sugirió.

Me costó bastante ponerme de pie, porque mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina, lo bueno es que Kyle me ayudo de nuevo con sus enormes brazos.

"La forma en que te moviste, fue increíble" Dije aun un poco asombrado por la forma en que sus pies pusieron la balanza de nuestro lado.

"Soy increíble Stily, ¿Cómo es que aún no lo has notado?" Rio.

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Por qué…? Empecé pensativo. ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Inquirí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"Somos un equipo sin importa que, ¿No es así?" Sonrió.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y jadeé.

_¿Somos un equipo recuerdas?_ Dije esas palabras no hacía mucho tiempo atrás a Derek y ahora…

"¿Estas bien Stily?" Dijo con preocupación. "Tengo un caramelo por si tu azúcar…"

Sacudí la cabeza. ¡Ay Dios Derek! ¿Que nos pasó? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal de repente? "Estoy bien" Mentí. "Vamos"

Empezó a caminar lento para asegurarse que yo no cayera de nuevo.

"Soy un traidor por cierto" Dijo entre risas.

Bueno, eso era bastante obvio, pero yo pensaba que el quinto era…El secuaz de Paul… ¿Acaso Kyle acabó con él? Si no era un traidor entonces… ¿Por qué estaba ayudando a Paul?

"Espera" Dijo Kyle cuando pasábamos por la cabaña, oficialmente estábamos en territorio enemigo.

Escaló el empinado terreno y suspiró.

"¿Está todo bien?" Indagó ayudándome a subir un enorme tronco caído.

"Si…Solo, hay algo que no tiene sentido" Puntualicé.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo…" Empecé y entonces puso una mano en mi boca.

Miré arriba y me hizo señas con los ojos. "Silencio" Murmuró.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"¿No escuchas?" Susurró.

Ladeé la cabeza y agucé el oído. "No escucho nada" Dije confundido.

Kyle me observó apretando la mandibular. "Exacto, ni siquiera las aves"

Y entonces lo escuché, un altísimo rugido que vino de todas direcciones.

"¡Corre!" Gritó Kyle.

Miré en todas direcciones desorientado. ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde correría? ¡Estábamos rodeados!

Me tire al suelo y esquivé un par de bolas de pintura verdes. Di vueltas y disparé a Ash y a otra chica del equipo de Kevin.

Cuando cayeron me puse de pie alzando mis manos.

"¡Estoy de su lado!" Grité. "Estoy de su lado"

"¡Kyle bastardo! ¡Nos traicionaste!" Bramó fuertemente otra voz a nuestras espaldas.

Kyle y yo giramos las cabezas, nuestro antiguo equipo estaba tras nosotros y nuestro equipo real al frente.

Desde alguna parte entre el océano de pechos escuché la voz de Kristie comandando. "¡FUEGO!"

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si en lugar de agua lloviese pintura? Bueno fue algo hermoso, excitante y jodidamente aterrador.

"¡Tomen su bandera!" Escuché a Jack gritar a mis espaldas.

"¡Atrapen a Stily!" Rugió Kristie.

No podía acercarme a la chica, los chicos a mis espaldas tenían sus ojos en mí. Si daba un paso en falso sería mi fin.

Me tiré al suelo mientras observaban el alboroto y rodé para evitar los disparos de ambos bandos mientras los cuerpos caían sobre las hojas.

Lentamente empecé a arrástrame hacía la izquierda del campo de batalla cuando los escuché decir. "¡Atrápenlo! ¡Tiene la bandera!"

"¡Stily Corre!"

¡Era Kyle! Lo escuché decir esas palabras ¡Como si se tratase de una cuestión de vida o muerte! Torcí el cuello para encontrarlo yaciendo en el suelo con una enorme mancha de pintura roja sobre el pecho.

¡Le dieron a Kyle! ¡Le dieron a Kyle!

La ira floreció dentro de mí y saqué la bandera de mis bolsillos alzándola a lo alto. "¿Quieren esto? ¡Vengan y tómenla hijos de perra!" Gruñí y rápidamente saqué mi arma y empecé a disparar como todo un tipo duro del cine en esa conmovedora e imposible escena donde los espectadores saben que no lo logrará y una asombrosamente triste canción es tocada en el fondo. Sabía que era mi fin ¡Pero no me importaba! Era tan doloroso que Kyle… ¡A la mierda! Me estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Continué retrocediendo mientras más y más continuaban abalanzándose sobre mí y yo esquivaba sus disparos y entonces…Me quedé sin municiones.

_¡Mierda! _

Tiré mi arma al suelo y alcé la bandera de nuevo, arriba hacia el cielo. ¡Caería como un héroe! O al menos eso pensé.

El suelo bajo mis pies cedió y mi estómago dio un vuelco mientras caí. Instintivamente me colgué de un par de arbustos apretándolos con fuerza y entonces miré abajo. ¡Casi caí de un acantilado! Bueno, no era exactamente un acantilado, el lago estaba a escasos metros de mí, así que si caía no iba a morir ni nada pero el agua… ¡Se veía helada!

"¿Por qué me disparaste? ¡Estábamos en el mismo equipo!" Alguien dijo desde arriba. No podía ver nada por los arbustos pero creo que era uno de los chicos del equipo de Jack.

"Eras un traidor" Alguien replico.

"¡Tú también eras un traidor imbécil! ¡Estábamos en el mismo equipo!"

Alguien rio diabólicamente.

¡Oh no! No sería capaz…

"¿Aun no se dad cuenta?" La voz de Kristie decía mientras se escuchaba más y más fuerte. "Todos eran traidores, tontos"

¡AY POR…!

"Estaban tan ocupados intentando deshacerse de su propio equipo para robar la bandera que no se dieron cuenta de que en realidad estaban haciendo el trabajo sucio para mi" Soltó una fuerte y malvada risotada.

¡Cielo Santo! ¡Era toda una perra! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Me engañó! ¡No solo a mí! ¡A todos! ¡Era tan perfecto! Podría haberla besado ¡Si no me estuviera cayendo!

Mierda me había olvidado de mi situación.

Kristie se puso de pie frente a mí y miró abajo. "Se ve bastante fría" Puntualizó mirándome con cejas arqueadas. "¡Dame la bandera!" Ordenó.

"Dame la mano"

¡JA! ¡Siempre quise decir eso! ¡Por favor Peter Jackson no me demandes por hacer!

"Dame la bandera" Repitió.

"¡Cielos Kristie! ¡Es solo un juego! Dame la mano y luego te entregaré la bandera" Prometí.

"¡No soy estúpida Stily! ¡Esto no fue solo un juego! Fue una lección para todos ustedes, las guerras no tienen ganadores, solo sobrevivientes. Y ambos sabemos que si te doy la mano vas a dispararme con mi propia arma mientras estoy en el suelo"

¡Mierda! Era buena.

"¡Solo puede haber un ganador después de todo!"

¡De acuerdo me descubrió! Esa fue mi última idea.

Se puso de cuclillas y me tomó del brazo pero no tiro de mí. ¡Cielos! De veras quería la bandera.

Tomé la bandera de mi bolsillo y la puse en su mano.

"Gracias" Dijo con una sonrisa.

Allison apareció tras ella y me disparó en la mano. Maldije y fui tragado por la helada agua del lago.

….

¡Estaba muerto! ¡Era una locura pero cierto! No se movió ni un poco cuando Aidan hizo aquella enorme cantidad de ruido en el cobertizo, y por cómo se veía…Ese tenía que ser su brazo.

"¿Que te ocurre?" Indagó Aidan con preocupación mientras se ponía de cuclillas junto a él bajo la ventana.

"Está muerto" Susurró Jim con sus ojos fuera de foco.

"¿A qué te refieres con muerto?" Dijo Aidan boquiabierto.

"Muerto como, debería estar bajo tierra en un ataúd"

Aidan palideció. "¿Estas…Estas seguro?"

Jim reviró los ojos. "¿Estás loco? ¡Casi volaste el cobertizo y ni siquiera se movió!

"Lo siento estaba…"

"No importa Aidan ¡Esta muerto!" Jim tragó con dificultad y respire. Aidan tenía razón para dudar al respecto. Jim no podía creerlo. Tenía que entrar.

Aidan lentamente se puso de pie y miró a través del cristal. "No se está moviendo" Puntualizó pensativamente.

"¿Lo ves?" Creo que deberíamos…"

"¡Hey! ¡Viejo!" Gritó Aidan dando golecitos en el cristal con sus nudillos.

El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco. "¿Estás loco? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"¿Que? Si está muerto no se va a levantar y decir hola. Bueno espero que no" Rio.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? ¡Hay un viejo muerto en la cabaña!" Gruñó Jim.

"No lo sé, ya sabes cómo son los ancianos, tal vez solo duerme como un tronco" Aventuró. "Iré a dentro a echar un vistazo"

"¿Que…?"

Aidan puso las botellas en suelo a excepción de la de vodka y pasó junto a Jim para ir al frente de la cabaña tomando un largo trago mientras caminaba.

"¡Gran idea! ¿Qué vas a hacer si está vivo? Decir lo siento solo vine a robar su licor y pensé que estaba muerto"

"Solo tienes miedo de que pueda volver de la muerte para llevarte con él por robarle su alcohol" Aidan se partió de risas. "No sé…Hay algo extraño en todo esto"

Ambos caminaron al portal y Aidan tocó.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Es irrespetuoso entrar a una casa sin tocar"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡No es como que le vayas a robar! ¡Oh espera! ¡Ya lo hiciste!" Escupió Jim con sarcasmo.

"¡Rayos! ¿Cuándo te volviste tan gallina?" Rio Aidan.

Jim retrocedió. ¡Ay mierda! ¡Tenía razón! "Muévete CSI, yo encontré el cuerpo, así que seré yo el primero en picarlo con una rama"

"Esa es la actitud" Aidan soltó una risita y lo empujó con el hombre.

Jim tocó de nuevo y ya que nadie contestó tomó el pomo para girarlo y la puerta se movió ligeramente hacia dentro por si sola… ¡La puerta estaba abierta! De acuerdo, olvida al pobre hombre muriendo en su sofá. ¡Este sujeto fue asesinado! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que…Vinieron a jugar un estúpido juego de paintball y terminaron atrapados en una escena del crimen?

"¿Hola?" Dijo con una baja y temblorosa voz.

"Está muy oscuro aquí" Dijo Aidan fuertemente y su voz rebotó en las paredes haciendo que Jim se estremeciera.

"¡Cállate! Vas a…"

"¿Despertar al muerto? ¡Oh por favor! Vamos a echarle un vistazo"

Se acercaron a paso lento en la oscuridad hacia el sofá que era lo único iluminado por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la mugrienta ventana de la derecha.

Jim vio la figura de una persona tal y como pensó su brazo estaba sobre su hombro en una posición bastante incomoda.

"Que extraño…" Dijo Aidan pensativamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" Indagó Jim.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Nada, vamos a chequear el cuerpo, hay algo que no encaja en todo esto"

Jim se incline en la oscuridad para ver más de cerca y ¡A la mierda! Iba a llamar a la policía.

Sacó su teléfono móvil, la luz de la pantalla lo cegó por un par de segundos. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron empezó a marcar los números solo para descubrir que no tenía recepción. ¡A la mierda la compañía de su padre y sus teléfonos de última generación! ¿Qué tan útil podía ser un teléfono inteligente si no tenía recepción en una escena del crimen?

"Hey mira, le gusta el vodka" Dijo Aidan partiéndose de risa.

Jim torció el cuello hacia él y se quedó de piedra. "¿Qué…Qué…Crees que estás haciendo?" Gritó con los vellos de su nuca erizados, mientras observaba a Aidan que estaba de pie tras el hombre muerto usando la mano del cadáver para tomar la botella y presionándola en el lugar donde su boca debería estar.

"¡Esta muerto! Nos podemos meter en problemas con la policía si…"

"No hay olor" Murmuró Aidan.

"¿Y qué? Podría…" ¡Cierto! ¡Aidan tenía razón! Si este sujeto estaba…

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es solo un muñeco" Explicó Aidan entre risas.

"¿Un muñeco?" Jim frunció el ceño encendiendo la linterna de su teléfono.

"Si, como los que encuentras en una tienda" Dijo Aidan estallando en carcajadas. "¡No puedo creer que la sexy prima de Jack pensara que esto de veras era un anciano!"

Jim mordió su labio inferior mientras apuntaba a Aidan con su linterna para confirmar lo que el chico le estaba diciendo. ¡Era cierto! Solo era un muñeco vestido como anciano.

"Las botellas…" Dijo pensativo.

"Están afuera"

"Eso no" Continuó Jim. "Se veían nuevas…"

"¿Y qué?" Preguntó Aidan sin entender su punto.

"Que…" Empezó Jim.

"¿Estás diciendo que la prima de Jack ideó esto para asustarnos?"

Esa era la razón por la que Jack no había discutido con ella cuando sugirió robar en primer lugar… ¡Todo esto era su idea! ¡Solo para probarle a Jim que podía ser un chico malo! ¡Casi le provoca un infarto! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Era tan…

….

¡Estaba jodidamente fría! ¡Mierda! Estaba tiritando mientras lentamente salía del agua que intentaba ahogarme con sus heladas manos.

Respiré en pequeños espasmos mientras hacía un esfuerzo meter tanto aire como fuese posible en mis pulmones.

Con brazos cruzados me abrí paso hacía la orilla al otro lado del lugar del que caí.

Cuando finalmente salí del lago encontré un grupo de muertos vivientes bañados en pintura frente a mí. El juego había acabado. ¡Genial! Ahora podría ir a la cabaña y…Un momento ¡No tenía más ropa! Moriría de hipotermia ¡Que día!

"¡Pareces una rata ahogada!" Dijo Allison con una risita cuando me detuve frente a ella temblando.

La asesiné con la mirada.

"¡Hiciste bien soldado!" Rio Kyle dándome palmaditas en la espalda. "Peleaste hasta el final"

Torcí los ojos y entonces note que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas me observaba con algo de celos y orgullo y entonces comprendí la razón, yo era el único aparte de Kristie y Allison que no tenía una sola marca de pintura en el cuerpo. ¡Era un sobreviviente! Aunque no importa, perdí de todos modos, bueno, mi equipo gano ¿Cierto? No, ¡Kristie Ganó! Ella junto con sus trucos y su mente enferma. Fue inteligente hacer creer a todos que había traidores para confundirlos.

De acuerdo, tal vez no era tan malo después de todo, me divertí bastante. Más y más chicos vinieron a felicitarme por ser el único sobreviviente, por supuesto nadie contaba el disparo en mi mano, pero tal vez todos estaban de acuerdo en que Allison solo quería deshacerse de mí en una forma muy dramática.

Los chicos decían todo tipo de cosas alentadoras y describiendo unos a otros como robé la bandera y me acabé con muchos de ellos. ¿De veras hice todo eso? ¡No lo recordaba! Bueno, no importaba me sentía como una héroe y eso era lo importante. Si tan solo supieran…Si tan solo supieran que yo era gay… ¿Cambiaría eso el concepto que tenían de mi de tipo duro y genial? ¡Probablemente! Ya sabes cómo son los heteros.

"¡Nos olvidamos de Kev!" Dijo Allison repentinamente y algunos chicos y chicas jadearon boquiabiertos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Fruncí el ceño.

"Kristie…" Dijo Kyle arqueando una ceja.

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa y se escondió tras Allison.

"¿Allison?" Dije imitando a Kyle.

"Kristie…" Empezó pero entonces Kristie le dio un empujón y la chica torció la mirada. "De acuerdo…Nosotros y quiero decir todas las chicas y algunos chicos...Lo atamos para callarlo por ser un misógino"

"El poder de la vagina" Dijo Kristie riendo.

"¿Estás loca?" Dijo Kyle con enojo. "¿Que rayos estaban pensando?"

"¡Es un imbécil!" Dijo Kristie en su defensa. "Viste la forma en que me habló antes"

Kyle suspiró.

"Kristie… ¡Eso no está genial!" Dijo Jackson decepción en la voz.

"¿Que sabes tú sobre ser genial Jack?" Dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

Muchos ahogaron carcajadas, incluyéndome.

"¡Suficiente! Vamos a soltarlo antes de que te demande" Dijo Kyle apretando los dientes y tomándola del brazo.

Caminé tras ellos para escuchar algo de la conversación. Sabía que Kyle no quería mostrar frente a todos que estaba enojado, pero se veía furioso. Podía verlo por la forma en que palpitaba la vena de su sien. ¡Estaba enojado con ella! ¡Tenía que usar eso de algún mondo! ¡Necesitaba aprovechar la oportunidad! ¡Era perfecto! ¡Despues de todos mis intentos para arruinarles la relación ellos estaban haciendo el trabajo por si mismos! ¡Era perfecto!

"¿Alguien ha visto a James?" Dijo Jack repentinamente.

Torcí el cuello y contuve las risas. Jack estaba buscando a Jim con la mirada y ahora que lo pensaba…

"No lo he visto en todo el juego" Puntualizó Kyle. "Kristie… También lo ataste ¿Cierto?"

"¿A quién? ¿Al amiguito de Jack?" Indagó pensativa. "No, lo envié con cejas a robar su bandera"

"¿Cejas?" Dijo Paul confundido.

"Se refiere a Aidan" Dijo Kyle perdiendo la paciencia.

"Ahora que lo pienso…Nunca me crucé con ellos de camino acá" Dijo un chico del equipo de las chicas. "Teníamos que habernos encontrado aquí para la emboscada, pero nunca aparecieron"

Me olía a gato encerrado. Si conocía bien a Jim y sí que lo conocía, probablemente estaba con Aidan en alguna parte del bosque, no había tenido sexo desde que empezamos el proyecto, bueno, al menos no que yo supiera.

"Está perdido" Dijo Jackson preocupación.

"Tal vez solo están en la cabaña" Dijo Kristie con aburrimiento. "No se vea muy entusiasmado con el juego"

"¿De veras?" Jack arqueó una ceja.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Tenías que ver su cara! ¡Que tonto! ¡Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por Jim! ¡Si tan solo supiera que Jim pensaba que era un perdedor! Casi sentí lastima por él.

"¡No tengo recepción!" Dijo el capitán. "¿Alguien si?"

Escaneó a la multitud con la mirada y entonces recordé mi teléfono… ¡No! ¡Mi teléfono!

Me saqué mi traje de paintball y todos empezaron a observarme como si planease desnudarme frente a todos, no era mala idea después de todo, me moría del frio, pero no podría soportar el que me vieran mi horrible cuerpo desnudo.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y saqué mi teléfono observándolo con tristeza, no había forma de que hubiese podido sobrevivir a… ¡Encendió! ¡Encendió! ¡Y además tenía recepción! ¡Ha! Era todo un tipo duro como su dueño. Toqué la empapada pantalla para chequear mi correo y ¡Murió!

¡Murió! ¡No! ¡Mi teléfono!

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo Kyle cuando me miró a la cara.

"¡Mi teléfono se arruinó!" Dije con tristeza.

"¿Estás seguro? Se veía bien segundos atrás"

"Si pero ya no enciende"

"Tal vez solo está muy mojado, espera a que se seque un poco" Dijo Jack apareciendo junto a mi repentinamente.

Torcí el cuello lentamente hacia él y asentí. ¡Dios! ¡Me estaba observando! ¡Y era más atractivo que en los videos!

_¡Enfócate Stily! ¡Enfócate!_

"Gracias"

"El sol se está poniendo, deberías ir a la cabaña, tal vez el fuego ayude" Sugirió.

"Gracias" Repliqué haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonrojarme.

"Voy a buscar a James" Anunció y entonces empezó a alejarse en dirección opuesta al grupo.

Solo esperaba que no encontrara a Jim teniendo sexo con el chico aquel.

….

"Creo que estamos perdidos" Se quejó Jim.

"¡No lo estamos! Ya casi llegamos" Aseguró Aidan.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Todo se ve igual"

Aidan tomó un trago de la botella de la que habían estado bebiendo y se la pasó a Jim.

Le echó un vistazo, estaba casi vacía. Suspiró y bebió.

"Yo era niño explorador" Replicó Aidan cuando tragó.

"¿Tú? ¿Un ñoño explorador?" Dijo Jim partiéndose de risa.

Con todo aquel vodka en su sistema casi no sentía el beso de las botellas que llevaba consigo. Estaba enojado porque Aidan podría haberlo ayudado un con ellas pero ¡Hey! Era más importante llevar el estúpido muñeco con ellos.

Subieron el empinado terreno y Jim vio una sombra moverse, ya estaba muy oscuro por lo cual se le dificultaba ver con claridad. ¿Habría lobos en ese bosque?

"¡HEY!" Gritó una voz.

Jim y Aidan movieron las cabezas de un tirón y vieron a Jack acercarse y tras el pudieron vislumbrar lo que parecía ser la cabaña.

"¿Dónde has estado? He estado… Espera ¿Qué hacen con el Sr. Greenberg?"

"¿Sr. Greenberg?" Rio Aidan.

"¿Tiene nombre?" Dijo Jim revirando los ojos.

"¿Robaron…El lico?" Dijo Jack boquiabierto.

"¿Qué acaso no era ese el plan?" Dijo Aidan con una risita.

"¡No!" Replicó Jack furioso. "Se suponía…Se suponía que sería…"

"Tómalo con calma, a la final solo les ahorramos el viaje" Explicó Jim.

Jack lo asesinó con la mirada.

"¡Hey chicos!" La voz de la prima de Jack hizo eco desde bastante lejos y pudieron verla hacerles señas desde la cabaña.

Bajaron y se acercaron.

"¿Esto fue idea tuya?" Aidan arqueó una ceja cuando Kristie y un grupo de chicos y chicas se les acercaron en la parte trasera de la cabaña.

"¿El Sr. Greenberg? No" Sacudió la cabeza. "Yo le habría pagado a un anciano de verdad para matarlos de miedo" Empezó a reír.

"Fue bastante tonto" Bufó Jim.

"¿Si? ¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Aidan ayuda! ¡Creo que está muerto!" Dijo Aidan imitando la voz aterrada de Jim.

"Eres un idiota" Jim rio echándole una mirada de soslayo.

"Arruinaron el juego" Dijo Jack apretando los dientes.

¡Cielos! ¡Solo era un estúpido juego! ¡Supéralo!

"Bueno, al menos hicieron algo útil, no como Beverly, que perra más frígida y aburrida" Se mofó Kristie.

"¡Hey! No hables así de ella que…" Decía Jack cuando repentinamente giró el cuello hacia su prima de nuevo. "No la he visto en todo…" Dijo con voz temblorosa. "¿Don…Dónde está?"

¡Ay por Dios! ¡Jack se había olvidado de su novia! ¡Se había olvidado de ella! Por supuesto Jim no sabía esto pero…Lo escuché preguntando por el paradero de Jim muy preocupado ¡Y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su chica! ¡Era tan perfecto!

"Está en la cabaña toda enojada porque le disparé"

"¡Estaba en tu equipo!" Dijo Jack enojado.

"No quería jugar en primer lugar" Se defendió la chica. "Ve, está arriba, yo tomaré las botellas y calentaré un poco las cosas" Sonrió.

Jack torció la mirada y empezaron a seguirlos al frente cuando Jack tomó a Jim por el brazo.

"Ven aquí" Gruñó encajando sus uñas en el brazo de Jim. ¡Rayos! Necesitaba cortarlas con urgencia porque… ¡Estaba haciéndole daño!

"¿Qué ocurre?" Jim dijo con una mueca de dolor cuando todos se marcharon.

"¿Por qué te fuiste con Aidan? Arruinaste la broma" Dijo apretando la mandíbula.

"¿Ahora haces bromas?" Jim arqueó una ceja burlonamente.

"No tenías que entrar en la cabaña, ¿Qué estaban pensando hacer? ¿Asustar al pobre anciano?"

"¿Y que si pensaba hacerlo?" Bufó Jim. De acuerdo, tal vez era el alcohol hablando por él pero Jim estaba harto de la actitud de Jack.

"Fue idea de Aidan ¿No es así?" Dijo Jack severamente. "Te convenció de ir allí antes de tiempo para arruinarlo todo"

Jim sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un idiota tan repentinamente? "Fue mi idea, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento en el juego y quería algo de beber"

Era una mentira por supuesto, pero ¿A quién le importaba?

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pasé varias semanas planeando esto ¡Pensé que te gustaría!" Reprochó Jack herido.

"¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por ser popular? ¡A los chicos les gusto el juego! Lo hiciste bien, ahora tómalo con calma"

"¡Lo hice por ti!"

¡Ay Mierda! ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Las inapropiadas e inesperadas afirmaciones de Jack!

Jim se sonrojó. "Tú…Tú…" Y por supuesto Jim estaba balbuceando, y ¡Sí! Le echó la culpa al alcohol, pero en el fondo solo estaba enojado con Jack por decir ese tipo de cosas, tomando por sorpresa. "¡No debiste! Deja de intentar ser un chico malo Jacky"

Jim apuntó al señor Greenberg que ahora colgaba de la espalda de Aidan mientras el chico pretendía que ambos eran un par de borrachos solo para hacer reír a la multitud.

"Apestas en ello" Afirmó con una risita tomando a Jack por el hombre para guiarlo a la entrada de la cabaña, donde la fiesta apenas empezaba.

….

Estaba bastante oscuro, el bosque estaba muy callado y el aire congelado. Alguien encendió una hoguera frente a la orilla del lago. Tiritando me acerqué y me senté en un tronco. Estiré las manos y las puse cerca de las llamas. Me quedé allí solo por un par de minutos escuchando el relajante crujir de las ramas encendidas hasta que vi una figura con el rabillo del ojo y alguien se sentó junto a mí.

"Toma, te calentará un poco" Dijo Kristie ofreciéndome una botella de Dios sabrá qué.

"Entonces robaron al viejo después de todo ¿Eh?" Dije arqueando una ceja mientras tomaba la botella en mis manos y bebía. Era tequila. ¡Maldición! Estaba amargo y caliente como el mismo infierno, pero ella tenía razón, me ayudó un poco.

"¿Estamos bien?" Preguntó con preocupación.

Suspiré. No podía enojarme con ella, pero quería hacerlo, me estaba congelando por su culpa.

"Deberías quitarte esa ropa" Sugirió Kyle tomando asiento a mi derecha acompañado por Allison.

"No, estoy bien" Repliqué desanimado.

"Lo digo en serio Stily, podrías resfriarte" Dijo con Seriedad.

"Estoy bien, ni que me fuera morir o algo así" Bromeé.

"Vamos, es por tu salud" Dijo tomando el dobladillo de mi camiseta, tirando hacia arriba.

Miré arriba en pánico. La mayoría de los chicos y chicas estaban cerca de la cabina tomando tragos y riendo, y nadie nos prestaba atención…Aun así…Me sentí avergonzado, mi corazón se salió de control y sentí mi boca reseca… ¿Y si me veían? ¡Dios! Era suficiente tortura vestirme como un prostituto para el proyecto, ¡Ni en un millón de años me quitaría la ropa!

"Estoy bien Kyle" Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"Stily pero…" Empezó tirando con fuerza mientras yo retrocedía.

"¡Déjame en paz! ¿Está bien?" Gruñí poniéndome de pie.

"¡Stiles!" Dijo Allison en shock. Ambos Kristie y ella me miraron como si estuviera loco y ahora notaba los ojos del resto de la gente sobre mí. ¡Maldición! ¡No sabía que le había gritado tan fuerte! Genial ahora había pasado de héroe a fenómeno.

"Lo…Lo siento"

"¿Qué tal si…?" Empezó Kyle.

"Estoy bien así, lo juro" Dije sentándome de nuevo para no llamar la atención de nadie y empecé a respirar con fuerza sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto? Solo era piel, todo el mundo tenia piel, todo el mundo se desnudaba a diario, incluso Kyle, aunque el tenia abdominales, y lindas piernas y… ¡Rayos ahora me estaba imaginando a Kyle desnudo en mi mente!

Sacudí la cabeza y fingí una sonrisa. "Estoy bien" Aseguré.

"Me diste una idea" Dijo Kristie… ¡Oh no! ¡Tenía esa "_mirada"_! tu sabes, esa que tenía cada vez que tenía una de sus hilarantes ideas que siempre terminaban conmigo haciendo algo estúpido o embarazoso o estúpido y embarazoso al mismo tiempo.

"Ven aquí" Le susurró a Allison.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron un par de metros de distancia de nosotros.

Me acerqué a las llamas de nuevo para sentir algo de su calor y me quedé así por un par de minutos hasta que volvieron.

"Kristie ¿Qué estas tramando?" Dijo Kyle temeroso.

"¡Todo el mundo es hora de un poco de strip póker!"

"¿Alguien dijo póker?" Dijo Jim con entusiasmo mientras se nos unía tomando un trago del vaso que sostenía.

"Bueno, no es póker en realidad, no sé qué nombre ponerle" Dijo Kristie con algo de vergüenza en la voz.

"¿De qué va?" Indagaron un par de chicos acompañados por chicas que se veían encantadas con la idea.

"Es simple, voy a tomar un mazo de cartas y nos vamos a sentar en un círculo. Todos tomaran dos cartas, la persona a tu derecha sacará una carta para ti, sí la carta que ha salido se encuentra entre los dos números de tu primera carta, pierdes pero si no está, él o ella pierde"

"¿Y cuál es el castigo?" Indagó Jim.

"Gracias por preguntar amiguito de Jack" Rio y le hizo señas a Allison y a Ashley quienes aparecieron llevando varias botellas de licor consigo.

"Los perdedores tendrán que tomar un de mis cocteles del otro mundo compuestos por whiskey, vodka, tequila, ron y cerveza"

¡Qué asco!

"¿Solo eso? Pensé que dijiste…" Jim estaba diciendo cuando esta lo interrumpió.

"Y quitarse una prenda de vestir" Soltó una risita.

Todos soltaron un alarido de sorpresa. ¡De acuerdo hora de irse!

Me aproveché de que todos estaban mirando a Kristie como si hubiese perdido la cabeza y lentamente retrocedí hasta que estaba seguro de que no habían notado mi ausencia, entonces saqué mi teléfono móvil con tristeza y me senté en las raíces de un enorme roble, odiándome mi mismo, mi cuerpo, y el frio aire nocturno.

….

Mientras yo estaba en mi fiesta de autocompasión, Jim estaba excitado por la idea de desnudarse en el juego. ¡Ya sabes cómo era! Un completo pavo real, y un jodidamente bueno jugador de cartas. Bueno, en mi defensa ya sabes lo que dicen. Aquellos con mala suerte en el amor tienen suerte en el juego.

Tal vez era solo la noche, el lago, o que había bebido casi una botella entera de vodka junto con Aidan, o el hecho de que no le agradara mucho Kristie pero…Estaba ansioso por patear el trasero de todos en el juego, y no podía esperar para despojar a Kristie de toda su ropa frente a todos.

"Tomen asiento" Anunció la chica.

"Espera ¿Qué pasa si alguien saca dos cartas iguales?" Indagó Jim arqueando una ceja.

"Entonces esa persona es muy afortunada" Rio la muchacha. "Pero no se preocupen, en cada turno sacaremos dos cartas nuevas, así que todos terminaran en el lago en algún punto"

Algunas chicas intercambiaron miradas de entusiasmo y entonces miraron a Kristie y Allison expectantes.

"Cuando estén solo en ropa interior tendrán que sacárselas y meterse al lago, así que si alguien está pensando en acobardarse este es el momento"

Jim miró a su alrededor y aun cuando todos se veían un poco sobrecogidos podría ver que el alcohol ya empezaba a susurrarles al oído _"hagámoslo"_

"De acuerdo, Allison" Llamó, y con una sonrisa siniestra Allison tomó el mazo de cartas de una mochila y lo puso en medio del circulo junto al fuego.

Todos tomaron dos cartas.

"¡Esperen! Aquí estoy, aquí estoy" Dijo Jack haciendo a Aidan a un lado para sentarse junto a Jim.

"Ehm…Jacky, no creo que te guste este juego" Dijo ahogando una carcajada.

Jack frunció el ceño con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Dónde está Beverly Jacky?" Indagó Kristie con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. "¿Por qué no la invitas a venir?"

Jack presionó los labios en una delgada línea. "No se siente bien, demasiados insectos"

Jim y Kristie encontraron sus miradas y parecía que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, porque a diferencia de Jim, Kristie no escondió su risita.

"Empecemos" Dijo Kristie girando hacia el chico a su derecha.

"Jack…" Jim murmuró con preocupación mientras Jack sacaba sus cartas y todos se desternillaban de risas cuando el chico junto a Kristie empezaba a sacarse las zapatillas y tomaba un trago del coctel del otro mundo con una horrible mueca en el rostro.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Jack sin mirarlo.

"Deberías irte, este juego no es lo tuyo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es sobre…"

"Escuché a Kristie Jimmy, sé cómo jugar" Jack sonrió.

Jim torció la mirada. "¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a desnudar ahora?" Evitó pensar en Jack desnudo y se enfocó en el hecho de que de veras estaba considerando hacerlo.

Jack sacó una carta para Aidan. Otro trago y otra prenda fuera.

Era el turno de Jim de sacar una carta para Jack, ¡Demonios! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Jacky sus estúpidas ideas de jugar al chico malo! ¡No era genial en lo absoluto! ¡Era un tonto! Y hacer todo eso solo para complacer al grupo hacia enfermar a Jim porque ni siquiera bueno en ello y ¡Lo iba a lamentar al día siguiente!

"Jimmy" Lo apresuró Allison.

Jim la asesinó con la mirada y sacó la carta. Era un seis y ya que Jack tenía un dos y un cinco, significaba que…

Jack se puso de pie y se sacó la camiseta, revelando su prominente y masculino torso y esos abdominales…Jim miró a otro lado.

"El trago primo" Dijo Kristie con una sonrisa.

"Jack…Jack…Jack…Jack" Todos hacían eco excitados. Por supuesto que lo hacían. Nadie se habría imaginado jamás que Jackson Whittemore, el Sr. Buen Samaritano en persona podría ser capaz de tal cosa, y la peor parte es que solo lo hacía para probar un punto.

Jack tomó el vaso en sus manos y miró a la multitud con excitación. Lo llevó a sus labios y tragó de en un segundo.

Miró abajo a los rostros atónitos con la boca aun llena y entonces se ahogó.

Todos se estiraron esperando a que vomitase pero con un enorme esfuerzo tragó y hubo un enorme vitoreo.

Jim torció la mirada, estaba harto de él, de su actitud y de pensar que podía jugar juegos y pretender ser alguien que sabía que no era.

"Tu turno amiguito de Jack" Dijo Kristie cuando el grupo se calmó.

La chica junto a Jim sacó una carta para él. Él tenía dos cincos así que…Era imposible que perdiera, como dije antes Jim era jodidamente afortunado en el juego.

Cuando todos vieron las cartas de Jim rápidamente se giraron hacia la chica.

"¡Pechos!" Gritó Kristie partiéndose de risa.

_¿Quieres ser un chico malo Jack? Prepárate para ver uno en acción. _

"Espera" Dijo en voz alta.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre él ahora. Jim se puso de pie y tomó el vaso que Allison estaba preparando con la desagradable mezcla y lo tragó todo de una sentada, sabía asqueroso, no podías diferenciar ninguno de los sabores, pero él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, así que, con una sonrisa amarga tiró el vaso al suelo y todos lo vitorearon.

"Que…" Kristie empezó pero Jim la ignoró y antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar rápidamente se sacó toda la ropa, interior incluida.

"¡Dios mío!" Muchas chicas dijeron sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado.

"Este juego es muy tonto para mi gusto" Dijo Jim con la más genial sonrisa del mundo.

"¡Esa es la actitud!" Gritó Kristie entre risas.

Podía sentirlos, sus ojos, todos mirándolo boquiabiertos, aunque no le importa. Se sentía cómodo con toda la situación. Ese era Jim, seguro de sí mismo sin importar que. ¡Dios como lo envidiaba! ¿Por qué no podía ser como él? ¡Ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo increíble! ¡De hecho sus brazos eran tan flacuchos como los míos! Pero de algún modo ¡Siempre se veía tan genial y relajado! Deseaba poder ser como él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó dentro del lago sintiendo la helada agua refrescando su cálido cuerpo, finalmente se sentía limpio, un poco mareado pero más vivo que nunca.

"¿Qué pasa?" Vociferó. "¿Aun están jugando ese aburrido juego?" Rio.

Estaba lo bastante cerca para ver algo de sus asombradas caras, aunque…Algunas, tenían ese dejo de desafío en la mirada, los estaba retando y ellos estaban dispuestos a caer.

"¡Cambio de reglas!" Dijo Kristie encontrando sus ojos con los de Jim y este pudo ver como el rostro de la chica se convertía en el del meme challange accepted.

Ahora si perdías tendrías que hacer lo mismo que Jim hizo. Lo significaba ¡Pandemonio!

Algunas chicas salieron del juego cuando llegó su turno, pero al menos otras cinco se quedaron y por supuesto…La mayoría de los chicos, incluyendo a Jack.

¡Rayos ese chico era tonto!

Y así fue como todo empezó, poco a poco los jugadores fueron perdieron para luego caminar a la orilla y sacarse sus ropas, y por supuesto lloriquear por lo fría que estaba el agua, era simplemente perfecto.

_Veamos que tan malo eres Jacky._

No importaba cuantas veces fuese el turno de Kristie, nunca perdía y Jim estaba empezando a poner ansioso, lo mismo ocurría con Jack, era como si ambos fuesen realmente afortunados en el juego…O tal vez…Tal vez ella hacia trampas, pero ¿Por qué? Sí era su idea ¿Por qué hacer trampas?

Fue el turno de Aidan y hubo una enorme carcajada que anunciaba que había perdido, así que se puso de pie, se sacó la ropa y corrió al lago para encontrarse con Jim y el resto de los perdedores.

"¡Maldita sea esta helada!" Rio mientras se unía a Jim para ofrecerle un trago.

Jim lo tomó y sorbió. Estaba empezando a sentirse atontado.

"¡Jack!" Kristie lo urgió.

El chico volvió de golpe a la realidad y despegó sus ojos del lago preparándose para su turno.

¿Acaso…? ¿De veras iba a hacerlo? ¿Era esa la razón por la que estaba mirando al lago de esa forma?

Jack se puso de pie y entonces Jim escuchó la voz de Beverly llamando a su novio. Jack se giró hacia ella. Jim no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo pero Kristie les estaba gritando cosas a ambos.

Jack miró al lago y luego a Kristie y Beverly y tomó su camiseta para seguir a su chica hacia la cabaña.

"Que gallina" Rio Aidan arrebatando la botella de la mano de Jim para beber de ella.

La fiesta estaba ahora en el agua. Chicos y chicas estaba salpicándose unos a otros y jugando juegos tontos como el tiburón, el maestro del lago, y otros inventados.

Finalmente el último chico entró al agua y Jim suspiró, ¡Maldición! Kristie era bastante buena ¿Cierto?

"¡Nuevo juego todo el mundo!" Dijo la chica repentinamente desde la orilla y todos observaron a Allison, Ash y a ella expectantes. "Se llama ¡Encuentren sus ropas!"

_¿Qué?_

….

"Estúpido teléfono" Despotriqué mientras le sacaba la batería y la insertaba de nuevo por la millonésima vez y aun así no encendía y de hecho estaba filtrando algo de agua.

Saqué la batería de nuevo y escuché un par de ruidos extraños a mi espalda, al parecer esos idiotas estaban pasando un buen rato.

Suspiré y la volví a insertar, cuando escuché el clic, la pantalla volvió a la vida y yo di un saltito de felicidad y alivio. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Estaba vivo! Y… ¡Tenia una llamada entrante!

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando leí su nombre, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estaba llamándome? ¿Acaso estaba preocupado porque aún no había llegado a casa? ¿Eso significaba que quería disculparse?

Perdí el control y casi deje caer mi teléfono y entonces toqué la pantalla para aceptar la llamada.

"Eh… ¿Hola?" Dije con voz temblorosa.

"¿Dónde está Allison?" Gruñó.

¿Qué carajos? ¿Me llamó para preguntarme por ella? ¡Argh! Estaba tan…

"Ella tiene su propio teléfono por si no lo sabías" Repliqué duramente. ¡No podía creerlo!

"No lo coge" Dijo con seriedad. "Y ya que es tu novia ahora…"

"No es mi novia y lo sabes" Rugí. "Así que... ¿Están juntos de nuevo?"

Me mordí el labio inferior. ¡Que…idiota! ¡Estaban juntos de nuevo y me llamaba para preguntarme por ella! ¡Quería estar frente a él y patearle el trasero! ¡No me importaba cuán grande era ahora! Podía vencerlo, estaba seguro de ello.

"No he vuelto con nadie, dejé un par de películas en su dormitorio y las quiero de vuelta"

"¡Bien!" Rezongó.

"¡PERFECTO!" Repliqué con la respiración entrecortada.

"Llama a tus padres por cierto, están volviendo loca a mi mamá" Dijo y entonces cortó la llamada.

Jadeé.

¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué…Qué podría haber…?

Escuché voces…No, gritos…Bramidos.

"Genial, le diré cuando termine de bañarse desnuda en el lago con ese montón de sujetos" Dije furioso.

Moví el cuello de un tirón y salí de la sombra del roble. Había gritos, furiosos gritos pero…Todo lo que podía ver eran personas en el lago y…Tres figuras desnudas en la orilla. ¡Si leíste bien! ¡Desnudos y peor aún! Kyle era uno de ellos y… ¡Ay por dios venia directo hacia mí! ¡Venía directo hacía mí!

"Kyle…" Empecé desviando la mirada. _No veas, no veas su… ¡Argh!_

"¿Has visto a Kristie?" Bramó y por un momento me olvidé de que estaba desnudo.

"¿Qué…Qué pasó?" Dije un poco preocupado.

"Se robó la ropa de todos y se metió en el bosque con Allison y la novia de James"

"¿Hizo que?" Dije boquiabierto.

Rugió, como una bestia salvaje. De acuerdo solo esperaba que no estuviera en modo sexual.

"¡Maldita sea!" Dijo fuera de sí metiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

"¡Kyle espera!" llamé corriendo tras él. "Yo te ayudo"

"Kristie" Chilló empezando a correr.

"¡Kyle esta oscuro! ¡Vas a caerte of te puede picar algún animal!"

"No me importa ¡Kristie!"

Empecé a seguirlo… ¡No para tener una mejor vista de su tu sabes que! ¡No! ¡No sería capaz de tal cosa! Solo quería cerciorarme de que no fuese la cesa de un oso. ¿Había…Había osos en por allí? Esperaba que no.

Continuó corriendo como un animal mientras yo lo seguía y después de cinco minutos repentinamente se detuvo observó un arbusto a sus pies. Ay por favor no te inclines… ¡No te inclines imbécil!

¡Mierda lo hizo!

"Un par de pantalones cortos" Dijo con decepción. "Bueno, al menos es algo"

Se los puso y ¡Ay por Dios! Eran pantaloncillos de chica, ¡Ay por Dios! Estaba tentando a tirarme al suelo y morir de un ataque de risa, esperaba tener eso en video, por favor luna dime que… ¡El lago! ¡Mi cámara entró al lago conmigo! ¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡Perdí la grabación de ese día! ¡Mierda y a matar a Kristie y a Allison!

"Kristie!" Rugió de nuevo y continuó corriendo y entonces la encontramos en un claro poniendo piezas de ropa aquí y allá en ramas bajas como si fuesen adornos de árbol de navidad.

Se giró hacia nosotros. "¡Oh he!" Dijo con una risita.

¿Que carajos?

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" Gritó Kyle fuertemente.

"Solo…Estaba…" Empezó pero él la detuvo.

"¿Estabas qué?"

"Solo…Estaba bromeando con…"

"¿Bromeando? ¡Una mierda! ¡Robaste la ropa de todos, las chicas no quieren salir del lago por tu culpa!"

"Solo estoy jugando con ellos…Yo…"

"¿Tu qué Kristie?"

¡Ay Mierda! Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

"Primero ataste a Kev, después hiciste llorar a la novia de Jack ¿y ahora esto? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Crees que es gracioso?"

"Kyle creo que deberíamos…" Empecé.

"Cállate Stily" Me advirtió.

"Cariño…"

"¡Nada Kristie! ¡No tienes excusas! ¡Estas jodida! ¡Necesitas ayuda! ¡Estas bromas están fuera de control!"

¡Cielos! Se estaba pasando de la raya.

"Crees que es gracioso, ¡Pero no lo es! Estas actuando como una niña estúpida, haciendo que todos se enojen contigo y ¡Conmigo!"

"Kyle" Dije tomándolo del brazo.

"¡No me toques!" Rugió saliendo a grandes zancadas "Me largo de aquí"

¡Estaba...Boquiabierto! ¡No sabía que hacer! Fue tan inesperado.

Miré a Kristie quien lloriqueaba en su lugar y entonces torcí el cuello hacía Kyle quien ya se encontraba alejándose y lo seguí.

Caminé a una distancia prudente de él por lo que parecieron horas y en lugar de ir a la cabaña fue a una parte más privada del lago. Se sentó en la orilla y yo hice lo mismo junto a él.

"Lo siento" Dijo un poco más calmado ahora.

¿Lo siento? ¿Lo siento? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Acaso no vio la forma en que su novia estaba llorando? ¡Era un imbécil! Si, ella cometió algunos errores pero…Él no tenía derecho de hablarle de la forma que lo hizo y por la forma en que ella… ¡Un momento!

¡TUVIERON UNA PELEA!

¡Ay por Dios tuvieron una pelea! ¡La pareja perfecta tuvo una pelea! ¡No podía creer que había estado enojado con él! Me había concentrado tanto en arruinarles la relación que no había notado que ellos estaban haciéndolo por sí mismos. Ahora podía regocijarme y olvidarme de la culpa por que ellos estaban haciendo el trabajo sucio por mí. Solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón y Kyle rompería con ella y entonces necesitaría un amigo… ¡Un mejor amigo! Y yo estaría ahí para él, ¡Justo como lo estaba ahora! De la misma forma en que una vez lo había estado para Isaac.

¡Dios! Estaba tan feliz que podría haberlo besado.

….

Diez minutos después de que Kyle se marchó junto Paul y otro sujeto Kristie se acercó arrastrando los pies hasta la orilla llevando consigo la ropa de todos en sus manos. Todas las chicas empezaron a gritarle cosas y corrieron a la orilla para vestirse.

Cuando llegaron allí Kristie salió corriendo cubriéndose la cara con las manos… ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

"Esa chica está mal de la cabeza" Rio Aidan.

"Es una perra" Agregó Kev.

"No lo sé…" Dijo Jim pensativo.

"¿Qué? ¿Te gusta o algo así? Es la chica de Kyle" Aidan le recordó.

"No es eso" Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que todo están exagerando"

"¿Exagerando?" Aidan dijo boquiabierto. "Se robó nuestra ropa"

"Y me ató" Agregó Kev.

"¿Y qué? Nos las regresaría en algún momento, no era como que planeara quemarlas ni nada por el estilo"

Aidan y Kev intercambiaron miradas.

"El vaso está vacío, necesito un trago" Dijo Jim pasando junto a ellos y dirigiéndose a la orilla para coger sus cosas y vestirse.

Mientras se vestía observó un par de botellas solitarias junto al fuego. Tomó una y sin detenerse a ver de que era le dio un largo sorbo. No estaba seguro de por qué pero estaba enojado, tal vez era por la broma de Kristie o porque estaba cansado y quería descansar…O porque Jack no se les unió en el lago o porque Jack consideró unírseles en el lago. Era un poco confuso, era difícil pensar con claridad con tal cantidad alcohol en su sistema.

Se giró y vio a Kev haciéndole señas de que les llevase la botella al lago pero Jim lo ignoró, no estaba de humor para hablar con ellos en ese instante.

Tampoco quería ir a la cabaña, la mayoría de las personas allá estaba hablando mal de Kristie o emborrachándose hasta caer desmayados, así que solo se alejó lentamente en la dirección opuesta, siguiendo sus pasos con la mente en blanco mientras observaba la pálida y fantasmal luna en la cima del cielo acompañada por miles de estrellas que brillaban de una forma imposible de ver desde la ciudad.

A media milla de distancia de la cabaña encontró una enorme y curvada roca que lucía como una cueva, podría ser un buen lugar para beber. Se acercó a ella, ahora que estaba lejos de la muchedumbre podía escuchar el pacifico piar de las gorjeo de las aves y el susurro de un pequeño arrollo no muy lejos de él.

Sonrió complacido por la paz y la calma del lugar y por las hermosas luciérnagas que revoloteaban haciendo que la tranquila superficie del lago brillara de una forma encantadoramente extraña.

Y entonces lo escuchó, el sonido que venía desde dentro de la roca, era una dulce y serena melodía que lo dejó boquiabierto. ¿Qué…Qué era eso?" Era una canción. Era Fireflies por Big the Younger, por supuesto yo conozco el nombre de la canción ya que a diferencia de Jim yo tengo un exquisito gusto musical.

Jim se acercó a la roca embobado y entonces lo encontró. Jack estaba recostado de un lado de la roca cantando en voz alta y tirando dulcemente de las cuerdas de una vieja y mohosa guitarra.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" Dijo Jim con enojo.

"¡James!" Dijo Jack tranquilamente sonriéndole en cuanto lo vio.

"¿También tocas la guitarra?"

"¿También?" Dijo Jack confundido.

¡Dios! ¿Había algo en lo que no fuese bueno? Quiero decir, ¿Que carajos? ¿Acaso también podía volar?

Jim sacudió la cabeza resoplando. "Nada, solo estoy sorprendido"

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Dijo Jack desanimado cuando Jim se sentó junto a él y ambos observaron a las luciérnagas jugando en la orilla.

"En realidad no te estaba buscando" Admitió Jim con una tímida sonrisa.

"Oh…" Replicó Jack avergonzado.

"Y… ¿De dónde salió ese pedazo de basura?"

"¡No la llames así! Era la favorita de mi papá"

"Mírala Jacky, está a punto de caerse a pedazos"

"Si, mi papá era una estrella de rock en sus días" Soltó una risita.

"¿Te enseñó a tocar?"

"Si, pero toco más que todo en el coro de la iglesia, estaba planeando en comprar una nueva pero las pistolas de paintball me dejaron sin un centavo"

Jim torció los ojos. "No tenías por qué hacerlo"

"Quería, quería…"

"Si, si, Querías probar que también podías ser un chico malo, blah, blah, blah"

Jack bufó.

"Lo digo en serio Jacky, no necesitas ser alguien más para agradarle a la gente y no les agradas ¡Que se jodan! Ellos se lo pierden"

Jack enfocó su mirada en el lago y sonrió con la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus brillantes ojos azules. Sonrió. "Tienes razón"

"Por supuesto que la tengo, siempre tengo razón"

Jack rio. "Eres un muy buen amigo"

Jim reviró los ojos. "¡Deja de decir eso!" Rio.

Jack torció el cuello hacia él. "¿Por qué? Eres una buena persona" Dijo sin comprender el punto de Jim.

"¡No! ¡No lo soy!" Replicó Jim sintiendo como su interior se calentaba, ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? Él no conocía a Jim en lo absoluto, ¡Se estaba cansando de toda esa mierda! Jack era tan estúpido e ingenuo que no lo veía.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Jack mirando a Jim con seriedad. "Eres una buena persona ¿Me oyes? No quiero escucharte decir lo opuesto o…"

"¿O qué? ¿Me vas a golpear?" Dijo Jim riendo con furia. "No sabes una mierda de mi Jacky, he hecho cosas horribles" Parpadeó, una, dos veces… ¡Mierda! Presionó los ojos con fuerza y los mantuvo cerrados hasta que el nudo en se estomago despareció.

"No pudieron ser cosas tan malas" Afirmó Jack.

Jim bufó. "Una vez un chico al que acaba de conocer me preguntó si podía usar mi habitación para tener sexo con una chica con la que estaba besándose"

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Los envié a una casa en venta y en ese momento la estaba mostrando y los encontraron en la cama"

Jack silbó impresionado y casi rio. "Bueno, eso no…"

"Una vez en secundaría, llené la bola de un tonto con arañas porque no me dejo copiar de él"

"Eso es solo una broma de niños, no es la gran cosa"

"Tenía fobia a las arañas, o al menos eso solía decir"

"Eso no…"

"Una vez en el zoológico, puse drogas en la jaula de las aves. Se volvieron locas"

"Le hablé en cetáceo a una chica porque era gorda"

"James"

"Demande a un policía que me…"

"¡No me importa James! ¡Ya no eres ese! ¿De acuerdo?" Gruñó Jack poniendo una mano en el hombre de Jim apretando con fuerza. "Ese ya no eres tú, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, eres una buena persona"

Jim bufó.

"Lo digo en serio, mírame"

Jim pardeó y subió la mirada, encontrando sus ojos con los profundos y punzantes estanques gemelos de Jack. Se sentía intranquilo, quería mirar a otro lado, pero nadie intimidaba a James Taylor.

"Eres una buena persona" Dijo Jack suavemente.

Jim sostuvo un suspiro.

"Ahora dilo tú"

Jim tragó, su boca estaba seca. "Soy…soy una buena persona"

"Así no, afírmalo, dilo en serio, porque es verdad" Ordenó Jack.

"Soy una buena persona" Dijo Jim un poco más confiado aunque aún se sentía estúpido haciéndolo. "Soy una buena persona" Repitió y ahora…Pensó que tal vez…Podría ser verdad.

….

Nos quedamos allí en silencio por horas. Traté de sacar algún tema de conversación para animar a Kyle pero él no quería cooperar.

Chequeé mi teléfono, eran las diez y fue finalmente cuando habló.

"Lo eché todo a perder ¿No es así?" Dijo sonriendo con amargura.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, Kristie se pasó de la raya" Aseguré.

"No lo sé…Estaba muy enojado y las cosas que dije…"

"Está bien Kyle, ella lo entenderá, sabe muy bien que se comportó como una chiquilla todo el día"

Suspiró. "Será mejor que vaya, solo espero que me deje quedarme hasta la mañana, es la casa de sus abuelos después de todo"

Sonreí y se puso de pie. "Lo van a arreglar, te lo aseguro"

"Lo siento por la forma en que te hablé, y por qué Kristie arrastró a Allison a sus juegos"

Bufé. "Está bien, Allison tomó sus propias decisiones, hablaré con ella luego"

Sí que lo haría, pero ¡Para felicitarla!

"¿No vienes?" Preguntó cuándo notó que no me había puesto de pie.

"No…Me quedaré un poco más"

"¿Estás seguro? Aun estas mojado y hace frio"

"Estaré bien Char…mamá" Reí nervioso.

Sonrió levemente y salió de allí a paso lento.

Lo vi alejarse. No podía creer lo bien que iba saliendo todo. A este punto el proyecto estaría listo en un par de semanas lo cual era bueno porque las evaluaciones finales del Sr. Perry estaban más cerca que nunca. Nuestro próximo paso era salir del closet, pero primero tenía que terminar de arruinar la relación de Kyle y Kristie. Él ya empezaba a sentirse culpable y ¡No podía permitirlo! Necesitaba que las cosas empeoraran de algún modo. No tenía ideas por ahora, pero eso podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, después de una taza de café.

Me puse de pie, era momento de entrar en la cabaña y tratar de dormir un poco.

Caminé en la oscuridad mirando la retorcida belleza de los arboles enmarañados cuando vi una extraña roca frente al lago y escuché voces…Espera un minuto…No solo voces…Eran las voces de Jacky Jim.

¡Qué emocionante! No los había visto en acción nunca, solo a través de los videos de Jim pero… Tenía mi oportunidad de grabarlos desde otro punto de vista.

Me acerqué a la roca sigilosamente para asegurarme de que no notaran mi presencia. Lentamente me acerqué a un lado de la roca y eché un vistazo rápido, ahí estaban sentados charlando y desde mi punto de vista no podían verme, ¡Era perfecto! Jim perdería la cabeza cuando viera el video.

Saqué mi teléfono, abrí la cámara y empecé a grabar.

"Estaba muy enojado en ese momento" Decía Jack mientras yo me inclinaba para tener un mejor ángulo de visión. "Dijo todas esas cosas horribles sobre Kristie, y ella es mi prima ¡No podía dejarla despotricar así sobre ella!"

"Entonces…" Dijo Jim confundido. "¿Rompieron?"

Jack asintió.

¡Ay por Dios! ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Lo hiciste Jimmy! ¡Destruiste su relación! Lo hizo Jim ¿Cierto?

"Y no solo era sobre Kristie ¡Me dijo que odiaba a los chicos del equipo! Tenías que escuchar las cosas que dijo de ellos, y de ti"

¡Oh! ¡Entonces si era por Jim! ¡Esto era demasiado bueno!

"¿Qué…Qué cosas dijo?" Indagó Jim.

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "No importa, no quiero hablar de eso"

"Estarás bien, lo van a arreglar"

"No lo sé" Dijo Jack pensativo. "Estaba asustado con todo eso del matrimonio, su mamá y la mía no paran de hablar de ello y…Solo tengo veintidós, no me siento listo"

Jim soltó una risita.

"¡No te rías de mí! Tu vida amorosa también apesta" Rio Jack.

"¿Que?" Dijo Jim frunciendo el ceño.

"Espera ¿No viniste aquí por Ashley?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Dijo Jim confundido.

"¡Oh!" Jack se sonrojó. "Pensé que estabas enojado, porque más temprano…Estaba tonteando con el hermano de Paul"

"No…Sabía eso"

¡Oh eso era bueno! ¡La chica de Jim lo estaba engañando! Bueno, ¡No exactamente! ¡Ay Jack era todo un chismoso!

"Lo siento, pensé que lo sabías"

Jim suspiró. "Está bien, tenemos…Una especie de relación abierta" Mintió y tuve que contener una carcajada.

"Mereces algo mejor" Afirmó Jack.

"¡Oh vamos! No es la gran cosa"

"Lo digo en serio, escuché las cosas que estaba diciendo en la iglesia ¡No fueron nada geniales!"

"Si, ya sé que ella puede ser…"

"¡No es eso! Yo sé que no crees en Dios, pero actuaste respetosamente por mi mamá pero ella…"

De acuerdo ¡Era un idiota! ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que dicen de los tipos que hablan de las chicas a sus espaldas?

"Está bien Jack, no…Quiero hablar de eso"

"Lo siento" Jack se encogió de hombros.

"¿Puedo pedirte algo?" Dijo Jim mirando abajo avergonzado.

Jack asintió.

"¿Conoces la canción Jack's Winter de Sir Ferret?"

Jack lo observó boquiabierto. Yo lo observé boquiabierto.

"Ha…Pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la toqué, pero creo que recuerdo los acordes"

Jack tomó la guitarra de su regazo y lentamente empezó a tocar la hermosa y melancólica canción. "Está cansado y solitario…"

"¡No recuerdas la letra!" Dijo Jim riendo.

"Lo siento" Dijo Jackson una risita. "No le tocado en mucho tiempo"

"Está bien, no importa"

"La aprenderé para tocarla para ti"

Jim se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "No tienes que hacerlo"

"Si tengo…De hecho estoy sorprendido, no sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de música, pensé que eras más de canciones bailables y esas cosas"

Yo tampoco sabía eso ¡Y se suponía que era su mejor amigo!

"Tal vez siempre me han gustado esas canciones" Dijo Jim en voz baja sin mirar a Jack.

"Entonces ¿Por qué…?

"Tal vez solo no quiero que la gente sepa eso de mi"

"Deberías" Jack aseguró. "¿Que importa si la gente sabe eres sensible? Todos somos un poco sensibles"

"Tal vez tengo miedo de que la gente sepa" Dijo Jim avergonzado. "Tal vez tengo miedo de confiar en alguien y mostrarle como soy en realidad, tal vez tengo miedo de que me hagan daño"

¡Dios! ¡Podría jurar que escuchaba el latir de su corazón desde donde me encontraba! ¡Era un excelente actor!

"James…" Dijo Jackson tristeza en la voz. "Está bien….Puedes confiar en mi…Nunca te haría daño"

Jack se incline y tomó la mano de Jim de modo consolador y se quedaron allí en silencio por lo que parecieron horas.

"Gracias" Susurró Jim. ¡Vaya! ¿Cuándo se inventó todo eso de la canción? ¡Era bueno! ¡Más qué bueno! ¡Se merecía un premio de la academia!

Bueno, eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, porque entonces…Vi su cara y ¡Diablos! Había algo en su mirada…Que no me gustaba en lo absoluto.


	11. Chapter 11

ANGELES EN LA AZOTEA

Ahora que Kyle y Kristie estaban teniendo peleas mi suerte había cambiado. Todo marchaba a la perfección, y no podía evitar sentir que pronto…

"¿Qué? ¿Un seis?" ¿De veras? El Sr. Anderson debía de estar drogándose o algo por estilo, quiero decir, ¿Qué carajos? Mi calificación más baja en la historia fue un nueve punto siete en secundaría y solo porque el profesor de matemáticas me odiaba.

Tenía que ser un malentendido. Claramente el Sr. Anderson debía de haber confundido mi guion con el de Brandon o el de alguno de Coders porque…

Me puse de pie y caminé directo a su escritorio cuando la clase acabó. "Estem…Hugo, creo que cometiste un error con mi guion. Escribiste mal diez. Parece un seis"

"Es un seis Stiles supéralo" Replicó malhumorado sin siquiera dignarse a posar su mirada en mí.

"¡No puede ser un seis! ¡Soy el mejor de la clase!" Gruñí ¡Muriéndome de ganas por patear algo! ¿Dónde estaba Brandon? ¡Bah! Estaba muy lejos, olvídalo.

Un momento…Estaban sonriendo, no, estaban ahogándose esas horribles muecas burlonas. ¡Todos! Estaban riéndose de mí, incluyendo a Missy ¡Ay perra me las ibas a pagar!

¡Dios! ¡Estaba tan enojado! Apuesto a que incluso Derek estaba mofándose de mi con sus… ¿Dónde estaba Derek? ¡Ese imbécil! Dándome lata por no asistir a clases y ahora él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Entonces…?" Empecé arqueando una ceja. "¿Ahora soy el tonto de la clase?"

El Sr. Anderson reviró los ojos, se sacó las gafas y me observó con seriedad. "Mira Stiles…"

"Estoy haciendo un taller de escritura de guion" Agregué interrumpiéndolo.

"No está funcionando obviamente" Puntualizó.

"No me digas" Contesté apretando los dientes. "¿Al menos puedes decirme que estoy haciendo mal?" Indagué con las mejillas ardiendo.

"Es…Estas escribiendo solo para una clase"

¡Genio! "Es para una clase"

"Si, pero solías escribir distinto, tus guiones solían ser para la audiencia, para que la gente disfrutara tus historias, ahora estas ausente en clase, apenas intervienes, tus tramas son predecibles, tus personajes son unidimensionales y…"

"Los estudios han demostrado que confundes a tu audiencia cuando los bombardeas con demasiados arcos históricos y aspectos de los personajes en la historia. A la gente no le gusta procesar tanta información, prefieren ver algo más. Podrás tener un increíble trasfondo, pero si tomas las decisiones erróneas puedes arruinarlo todo. Tú me enseñaste eso" Le recordé apretando la mandíbula.

"Tienes razón, pero nunca te han gustado las reglas. Nunca escuchas, y eso es lo que hacía a tus películas tan únicas"

Jadeé boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado la cita 'Las reglas fueron hechas para romperlas'?"

Asentí torciendo la mirada.

"Bueno, siempre pensé que ibas a romper todas las reglas en la industria"

¿Se suponía que debía sentirme halagado?

"Tu… No te vas por lo que le gusta a la gente, siempre apuestas por hacer que les gusten cosas nuevas, no eres como los otros, tienes mucho potencial y ambos sabemos que un día todos van a estar hablando de ti y tus películas, pero hasta entonces, es un seis"

¡Santos guiones volares! ¡Él creía en mí! ¡Sabía que tenía talento! Pero también dijo que mi último guion era basura. ¡Ay no! Ahora me sentía en serio mal por decepcionarlo. El Sr. Anderson esperaba grandes cosas de mí, pero ahora…

Torcí el cuello para ver a Brandon y al resto de la clase en suelo desternillándose de risa, pero el lugar estaba desierto.

"Lamento haberlo decepcionado señor, prometo que no volverá a pasar" Dije luchando con el nudo en mi garganta.

"Tómalo con calma, no es la gran cosa. Todos tenemos nuestros malos tiempos" Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, voy a darte cuatro días para que arregles esta historia y tal vez tu calificación podría convertirse en un diez ¿Qué dices?"

"¿De veras?" Pregunté sintiéndome aliviado y feliz ¡Quería besarlo! No porque era sexy como un atractivo e intelectual maduro, sino porque ¡No podía creer lo agradable que era! "No te vas a arrepentir ¡Lo prometo!"

"Ve, no olvides que solo tienes cuatro días" Me recordó con seriedad. "Y dale esto a Charles" Agregó tendiéndome el guion de Derek.

Lo tomé con algo de vacilación y caminé fuera del aula echándole un vistazo. Derek obtuvo un diez, por supuesto, ¡Una mierda! ¡Estaba seguro de que su guion no era tan bueno!

"Escamas" Leí el titulo mientras camina fuera del campus. Sonaba con una historia épica. Por supuesto que lo era, era todo un nerd después de todo, aunque, y después de tanto gimnasio y vaginas, seguía siendo ese adorable nerd que te derretía el corazón.

"Suena bastante divertida" Escuché su voz decir mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y mis tripas se retorcían. ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

Entré y Derek y Allison dejaron de reír repentinamente y actuaron como si yo no estuviese ahí.

No…Me esperaba esto.

Continué hasta mi cama sin atreverme a mirarlo. Estaban juntos de nuevo… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Pensé que me había dicho dos días atrás que ya no la amaba o algo así. No podía recordar sus palabras exactas pero dejó bien en claro que todo había acabado entre ellos y ahora estaban tomados de la mano en su cama como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Me senté sobre la colcha y suspiré mientras ellos resumían su charla acerca de Kristie. Entonces…Quería conocerla, ahora hablar acerca de las personas involucradas en mi proyecto. ¡Idiota!

Tomé aire y agarré mi guion para echarle un vistazo. Aun no podía creer que me había sacado un seis, y entonces observé el de Derek. El Sr. Anderson me dijo que se lo entregara pero ¡No pensaba hablar con ese imbécil! Preferiría dejarlo en su cama cuando él saliera y…O podría…Entregarlo después. Sentía algo de curiosidad. ¿Que podría haber escrito para merecer un diez cuando yo obtuve un seis? Bueno, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

Estaba tentado a leer un par de líneas de una vez pero podría verme y lo último que necesitaba era tener otra discusión con él. También tenía que reescribir mi patético guion pero no estaba de humor para escribir en ese momento.

Moví la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda para espiarlos con el rabillo del ojo. Estaban hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Mis sentimientos de culpa se desvanecieron un poco porque no habrían roto en primer lugar si no fuera por mí, pero ahora estaban siendo reemplazados por un poco de celos. Se veían tan felices y no podía evitar sentir como un baboso monstruo rugía dentro de mis tripas, quemándome, subiendo a mi garganta, dejando un amargo sabor en mi boca. No estaba seguro si estaba celoso de Allison por estar con Derek mientras él ni siquiera quería verme a la cara o si estaba celoso de él por estar con mi nueva mejor amiga. Era demasiado complicado. Necesitaba respirar y ¡Despegar los ojos de ellos! Hacer que se separaran si era posible.

"Estem… ¿Allison?" Dije pretendiendo chequear mi teléfono para no mirarlos. "Las perras y yo vamos a lo de Jim hoy para ver los últimos videos y comentarlos" Era cierto. Aún tenía que hablar con Jim acerca de lo que había visto en el lago.

"¡Ay!" Dijo tomada por sorpresa. "Lo…Lo siento Stiles, Derek y yo estábamos planeando salir pero creo que…"

"No está bien, lo entiendo" Repliqué fingiendo una sonrisa.

"No está bien, ve con él, entiendo que tienen cosas que hacer" Dijo Derek repentinamente en una voz calma y suave que me dio un escalofrió. Lo había dicho en serio, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Una día llamaba y me gritaba, y al otro estaba de vuelta con Allison y ahora ¿Estaba de acuerdo con el proyecto?

¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre las mujeres sobre ser menstruales y bipolares? Bueno ¡Es todo mentira! ¿Quieres sentirte emocionalmente frustrado? ¡Intenta comprender a los hombres!

"No está bien Allison, ve con él ¡Apuesto a que se divertirán más que nosotros!" Dije en un tono cortés pero algo áspero.

"Está bien, de veras no me importa, entiendo que estén ocupados" Derek replicó un poco tosco.

"¡Ya no estas ocupada Allison así que sal con él!"

"¿Saben qué? Me voy a mi dormitorio a estudiar" Gritó la chica perdiendo la paciencia. Se puso de pie y camino a la puerta. "En serio necesitan terapia ¡Están actuando como un par de niños tontos!" Cerró de un portazo al salir.

Reviré loso ojos, prepare mi cámara y salí para tomar algunas fotografías y despejar la mente un poco. Ella tenía razón ¡Derek estaba actuando como un niño tonto! ¿Por qué simplemente no podía admitir que se equivocó y disculparse? ¡Era tan inmaduro!

….

Ash apareció un poco antes para saludar a Jim antes de que las perras llegaran. Estaba un poco ocupado trabajando en un par de cosas que debía entregar el día siguiente en clase así que se enojó cuando el timbre sonó.

"Hola cariño" Dijo la chica con voz melosa. "¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"Hola perra" El replicó felizmente.

"¡Ay dios, estas estudiando!" Jadeó boquiabierta.

"No tengo tiempo para tu hilarante sentido del humor, estoy bastante ocupado" Jim torció los ojos.

"¡Ay! ¡Hieres mis sentimientos!" Gimió con la parte trasera de la muñeca sobre su frente en un gesto bastante dramático.

"No tanto como tu heriste los míos en el lago" Jim puntualizó gruñonamente. "Jack te vio tonteando con el hermano de Paul"

Ella rio.

"No es gracioso perra, pudiste haber arruinado mi plan solo por un rapidito"

"No fue un rapidito, creo que le gusto" Se sonrojó. "De hecho, me invitó a salir"

"¿Ah Sí?" Jim silbó impresionado. "Genial, sal con él, solo asegúrate de que nadie lo sepa por ahora, ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" Replicó la chica con aburrimiento. "Te traje un regalo, por cierto"

El rostro de Jim se iluminó ¿Un regalo? ¿Que podría ser?

Ash bajó la cremallera de su abrigo y sacó una revista de dentro.

"¿Una revista?" Dijo Jim confundido tomando en sus manos y entonces vio la fotografía de la portada. Era una revista de economía y su padre estaba al frente, sentado en una lujosa silla en una pose dictatorial y con una sonrisa autocomplaciente en los labios.

"¡Vaya! ¡Es justo lo que he deseado toda mi vida! ¿Cómo supiste?" Dijo con sarcasmo.

Ash soltó una risita. "No estoy hablando de tu papá, tonto, es la entrevista. Estas en ella"

¿Qué?

Jim se apresuró a abrirla y rápidamente pasó las paginas hasta que encontró la entrevista que le hicieron a su padre y….Bueno, lo que Ash dijo fue una verdad a medias. Jim estaba en la entrevista. Al principio esperaba que le preguntasen acerca de su hijo homosexual que tanta desgracia solía traer la renombrada familia Taylor asistiendo a fiestas extravagantes y conduciendo drogado. En cambio solo encontró una pequeña referencia hacía él. Aparentemente su padre ya sabía que estaba en la universidad porque le dijo al entrevistador lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo por ser el primero de su clase.

Así que… Su madre no perdió la oportunidad de correr la noticia por todo el clan Taylor. Probablemente lo hizo para callar a todos en la familia. ¡Oh Jim amaba a esa mujer!

"Al parecer la compañía es tuya" Ash dijo con ojos codiciosos.

"Deja de meterte crack, te mata las neuronas" Rio el chico.

"Él lo dijo, no puede esperar a que te gradúes y te unas al negocio familiar"

"No voy a ningún lado perra, estoy bien aquí" Afirmó sin siquiera considerar la idea de convertirse en una de las marionetas de su papá. "¿Qué haces leyendo esas cosas?"

"Es para una de mis clases, todos mis profesores están enamorados de tu padre en secreto" Rio con malicia.

"Bueno, no voy a ninguna parte" Afirmó y tiró la revista a la chimenea para luego encenderla con movimiento de la muñeca.

"¡Vaya! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Dijo boquiabierta.

"No es la gran cosa, es solo algo en lo que trabajo para mis finales"

"¿Qué? ¿Estas planeando quemar toda la escuela? Por favor di que sí" Soltó una risotada.

"No, solo es un prototipo en el que trabajo para hogares inteligentes, controlas todo desde dentro con solo gestos"

"Suena como una muy buena idea" Dijo atónita deteniéndose frente al fuego para intentarlo. "No funciona"

"Las cámaras solo me responden a mi" Dijo él entre risas.

"Eso es incluso más asombroso"

"Si, me vino la idea un día mientras estudiaba con Jack"

"Parece que pasan mucho tiempo juntos" La chica arqueó una ceja sugerentemente.

"Esa es la idea perra, es parte del plan"

"Como sea" Dijo está sentándose en el sofá para encender la televisión. "Solo no te enamores de él, es un perdedor"

"No podría enamorarme de Jacky" Jim soltó una risita. "Sería la cosa más patética del plantea"

Se sentó junto a ella y vieron un par de shows mientras esperaban por nosotros.

….

Las perras llegaron al departamento de Jim antes que yo. Me había quedado un rato en mi dormitorio después de que Derek fue a Dios sabrá donde, y empecé a leer su guion. No podía entenderlo. Era una historia extraña, quiero decir, era sobre dragones después de todo pero el personaje principal era difícil de entender. Se suponía que era un héroe, pero no lo era. De acuerdo con la historia al punto donde la deja, la profecía era sobre alguien, una persona quien este estaba buscando, así que… ¿Cuál era el punto de escribir sobre alguien que no va a ser el que patee los traseros en la historia? Me sentí un poco intrigado y quería seguir leyendo, pero ya era tarde y debía irme, así que cogí mis cosas y salí.

Dos calles y seis pisos después golpeé la puerta de Jim. Cuando entré todos estaban tomando algunos tragos y compartiendo historias.

"¿Qué hay perras?" Dije cuando entré.

"Hola perra" Replicaron los otros.

Tomé una cerveza y me senté entre Liam y Freddy.

"Te ves feliz cariñito" Observó Liam echándome un vistazo.

"Por supuesto que estoy feliz, todo está saliendo perfecto" Repliqué entusiasmado. "Bueno, casi perfecto" Agregué mirando de reojo a Jim quien reía de una de las bromas de Ash.

"No me digas que te besuqueaste con Kyle" Tim dijo con entusiasmo.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Mejor" Contesté con una sonrisa.

"¡Dios santo! ¡Te acostaste con él!" Dijo Liam atónito.

"Tomen sus copas ¡Stily ya no es virgen!" Rio Hip y lo asesiné con la mirada.

"Aun soy virgen, gracias" Repliqué con amargura. "No es eso, solo estoy feliz porque esto es todo chicos, estamos a un par de semanas de terminar el proyecto, la próxima semana voy a salir del closet frente a Kyle"

Todos aplaudieron y me sonrojé.

"¿Qué crees que pasará?" Indagó Cass inclinándose para observarme expectante. "¿Qué crees que confesará que te ama?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Reí. "Supongo que no me hablará por un par de días y probablemente prepara una broma para mí. Creo que sería el perfecto final para la película. El momento en que me rompe el corazón y muestra la basura que es en realidad en el interior" Terminé con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

Nadie sonrió de vuelta…De hecho se veían… ¿Confundidos?

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dije arqueando una ceja.

"¿Estás seguro que hará eso?" Preguntó Liam nada convencido.

"¡Por supuesto! Es un horrible ser humano después de todo" Le recordé. "¡Oh vamos chicos! No me digan que en serio creen que es una buena persona, recuerden toda la mierda que dijo de mi"

"No lo sé Stily" Dijo Freddy pensativamente. "Creo que podrías…Gustarle en serio"

"¿Qué? ¿Ya estas borracho Beyoncé?" Jim bufó. "Kyle es bastante hetero, tiene una novia"

"¿Y qué? Tal vez está en el closet"

"Estas loco" Reí.

"Creo que él tiene razón cariño, mira los videos…La forma en que te mira…Es bastante enternecedor"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Están todos locos! Kyle no tiene sentimientos por mi" ¿Verdad? "Ya verán cuando le diga que soy gay"

Todos reviraron la mirada.

"¿Qué hay de Jackson?" Tim arrugó la frente. "Sin dudas quiere con Jimmy"

"No me llames Jimmy Timmy" Dijo Jim asesinándolo con la mirada. "Y no, no es gay"

"¡Ay perra por favor!" Todas las perras dijeron al unísono.

"¡No es gay!" Jim aseguró. "Solo es muy tonto, eso es todo"

"Es gay Jimmy" Cass aseguró. "¿Acaso están los dos ciegos o qué? Esos chicos están literalmente babeándose por ustedes"

"Si ¿Cómo los gemelos por ustedes?" Disparé de vuelta.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Los gemelos no son gays en lo absoluto" Afirmó.

"Se tragaron su orgullo por ustedes" Le recordé.

"Si, pero solo porque entendieron que somos los mejores amigos que jamás tendrán" Dijo Tim poniendo se pie para tomar otra cerveza de la mesa. "No son tan malos cuando llegas a conocerlos"

"¿En serio?" Gruñí. "Dales algo de tiempo, ya verás cómo se ríen de ustedes en público, tratándolos como basura"

"No Stily, en serio creo que…" Cass decía pero alcé mi mano para callarlo. No tenía tiempo. Necesitaba volver a mi dormitorio y empezar a trabajar en mi guion.

"Nadie gusta de nadie y los gemelos son unos imbéciles ¿Entendido?" Entrecerré los ojos. "¿Trajeron las cámaras? Quiero ver los nuevos videos"

Hip se puso de pie y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Tomé la laptop de Jim e introduje la memoria. El video empezó bien. Hip en el club hablando con un chico y por supuesto todo terminó en sexo seguro, si, sé lo que has estado pensando todo este tiempo. Hip debía estar loco para tener tanto sexo y los gays son muy promiscuos –No como los pobres heteros- y blah blah blah pero la verdad era que Hip no era estúpido y le gustaba el sexo demasiado como para arruinarlo todo por una noche de diversión.

¡Y eso fue todo! ¡Solo un chico!

"¡¿Solo un chico?!" Dije decepcionado. "¡Vamos perra! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor! El tiempo se nos agota, tenemos que alcanzar la meta de cincuenta chicos"

"¡Te di veinte hace dos días! ¡No puedes esperar que tenga sexo con otros diez en solo un fin de semana!" Replicó enojado. "Y he estado ocupado con algunas cosas también"

"¿Cosas?" Arqueé una ceja.

"También tengo una vida, ¿De acuerdo?"

Reviré los ojos. "¿Jim? ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Estem…Lo siento perra pera…Creo…Que perdí mi cámara cuando Kristie se robó mi ropa" Dijo apresurándose a tomar un trago de su cerveza para esconder su vergüenza.

¿Que? ¡Jim perdió la grabación! ¡Ay no! ¡Yo también perdí la mía cuando me tiraron al lago! El bosque era una excelente locación y tantas cosas habían ocurrido. Ahora todo lo que tenía era el video que grabé con mi teléfono. Iba a matar a Kristie.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" Murmuré decepcionado mirando a Tim y a Cass.

Se pusieron de pie, ambos me dieron sus memorias y fue pérdida total de tiempo. No eran más que horas y horas de aburridas charlas sobre gimnasio y las clases de los gemelos. Lo más relevante fue cuando Zoquete o Tarado, no se quien, le preguntó a Tim sí siempre había sabido que era gay, después de eso…Nada, simplemente nada. Podría poner a cualquiera a dormir. ¡Cielo santo!

"Necesitamos acción chicos" Dije frotándome los ojos con frustración. "¡Hagan algo! Jueguen con sus mentes…No sé… ¡Ya sé! Digan algo muy bueno sobre uno al otro, salgan con uno y no le digan al otro, hablen con sus chicas sobre hacer algo lindo por sus cuñados ¡Necesitamos algo de drama!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, veremos qué podemos hacer" Dijo Cass un poco aburrido. "Tenemos que irnos, quedamos para jugar básquet con ellos en el parque" Y dicho esto, Tim y él se pusieron de pie y se marcharon.

¡Era todo un desastre! Las cosas se estaban enfriando y no podía permitirlo, Allison incluso me había dicho que Kyle y Kristie en cierto modo habían arreglado las cosas de camino a casa desde el bosque así que necesitaba hacer algo rápido antes de que fuera muy tarde y volvieran a ser la pareja perfecta, y además…Ahora que el resto de las perras se habían ido a excepción de Freddy y Liam, tenía mi oportunidad. Cuando Jim estaba en el cuarto de baño me le acerqué tan pronto como salió.

"Tenemos que hablar" Dije con seriedad.

"¿Qué? No me digas que quieres que reclame tu cerecita" Arqueó una ceja burlonamente. "Sabía que este día llegaría, pero lo siento Stily yo…"

"Te gusta Jack"

Bufó. "¿Qué? ¿Estás mezclado medicamentos? Estas bastante pálido por cierto"

Tenía razón, Me sentía terrible por el lago y mi ropa mojada, pero un par de píldoras me hicieron sentir mejor esa mañana y…Un minuto, no estábamos hablando de mí ¡Sino de él!

"Hablo en serio perra. Vi la forma en que te veía cuando estaba cantando esa canción"

"¿Qué canción? Yo… ¡Estabas espiándonos!"

"¡Por supuesto! Es lo único que tengo en video de ese día, gracias a Kristie" Reviré los ojos. "Como sea, vi la forma en que lo veas, ¡Te estas enamorando de él!"

"¡Ay por favor! ¿Acaso no dijiste una hora atrás que nadie gustaba de nadie?" Rio. "No me gusta Jacky, perra, tú me dijiste que jugara con él y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, tiene que verse real o de lo contrario no funcionará"

"Lo sé pero…"

"Mira, sé que estas bajo mucha presión porque Derek está enojado contigo y…"

"Yo soy el que está enojado con él"

"Como sea" Suspiró. "Sé que puede que estés un poco confundido con Kyle y todo lo demás pero ya basta con la caza de brujas, no me gusta Jacky. Es como un niño pequeño. Siento lastima por él"

"No estoy confundido por Kyle" Dije apretando la mandíbula. "No siento nada por él"

"Pero crees que el pudiera sentir algo por ti" Acusó.

Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente. "Los únicos con sentimientos el uno por el otro son Jack y tu"

"¿De veras crees eso?" Exhaló perdiendo la paciencia. "Lo digo de veras perra, nada está pasando entre Jack y yo"

"Pruébalo entonces" Lo reté.

Arqueó una ceja, amaba los retos. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Estem…No sé, creo que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, tal vez deberían separarse por un tiempo"

"¡No puedo hacer eso!" Se apresuró a decir.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Tenía razón!" Acusé.

"No es eso culo frígido, tengo entrenamiento ¿Recuerdas? Sunset Valley está a un par de semanas de distancia, no puedo perderme las prácticas. El entrenador me matará"

"¿Y qué? Di que estas enfermo o invéntate algo"

Tomó un minuto para pensar. "De acuerdo, si calma tu paranoia creo que estaré fuera de la vida de Jacky por un de días"

"Días no, una semana entera" Protesté.

"No puedo, su cumpleaños es el Sábado"

"¿El cumpleaños de Jack?"

Asintió. "Creo que puedo conseguirle una…"

"¡No!" I corté. "No puedes comprarle nada, de hecho no lo veas ese día, no le escribas, actúa como si no supieras nada sobre su cumpleaños"

"¿Estás loca perra? La mejor forma de jugar con él es darle algo increíble, que lo hará perder la cabeza y…"

"No Jim, no lo entiendes, él ya tiene altas expectativas en ti, espera que hagas algo lindo por él, pero si te olvidas de su cumpleaños y luego apareces como si nada hubiese ocurrido…¡En serio perderá la cabeza! Ya lo verás, ¡Será perfecto! Estará tan confundido y…"

"No creo que…"

Perra testaruda. "Bueno, supongo que no puedes soportar la idea de estar lejos de él tanto tiempo" Reí con malicia y salí de allí antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responderme.

Tenía bastantes cosas que planear y un guion que escribir ¡Demonios! Iba a ser una semana bastante ocupada.

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio esa noche y mi vi guion yaciendo sobre mi cama me encogí de hombros. Vi toda mi ropa sucia y pensé que tal vez era tiempo de hacer algo de lavandería. Se lo que estás pensando y no, no estaba procrastinando. Es solo que no podía trabajar si sabía que había otras cosas que hacer, cosas aburridas que hacer por cierto.

Cuando estaba revisando los bolsillos de mis pantalones para asegurarme de no lavar mis tarjetas por error encontré el panfleto que Kristie me dio antes del partido de soccer. Estaban invitando a todos en el campus a unirse al equipo en el campeonato interuniversitario en Sunset Valley, era… ¡Una genial idea!

¡Ay por Dios! ¡Lo tenía! Sabía cómo le daría el golpe de gracia a la relación de Kyle y Kristie y al mismo tiempo hará que Jack extrañara a Jim porque este último no formaría parte del plan.

Iba a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack.

¡Y eso es todo! ¡Fue una semana dura! La mañana siguiente llamé a Allison para contarle mi idea, lo cual era…Lo más bajo que había que había hecho hasta ahora. Primero, ya que Kyle había tenido el sábado anterior libre, quería decir que tendría doble turno el día de la fiesta, lo cual era perfecto porque era exactamente lo que yo quería, al parecer el universo conspiraba para ayudarme con mi plan.

Segundo, Allison hizo que Kristie le contara el cumpleaños de Jack e hizo que todo pareciese como si en realidad era Kristie quien le hablara al respecto ¡Era bastante buena! En fin, tal y como esperaba cuando Allison le propuso la idea de la fiesta de cumpleaños Kristie dijo que no al principio porque pensaba que a Jack no le gustaría, y ya que Kyle no podría asistir, sería algo triste. Allison tuvo que recordarle que la fiesta no era para Kyle y ella y también le dijo que en el bosque Jack se veía bastante desesperado por llamar la atención –Si, ya empezaba a hablar como yo- y que sería lindo de su parte darle eso de obsequió.

Así que Kristie accedió a organizar una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Jack en su casa ya que su padre aún estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero sería algo intimo porque no quería tener más problemas con Kyle, y estas en lo correcto…Aquí es donde yo entro en el juego.

Cass era una asombroso Dj por lo que quería que hiciera algunas mezclas y probablemente recuerdas que Tim era un increíble diseñador gráfico así que…Imprimimos trillones de volantes invitando a todos a la fiesta del año, mejor que el Lollapalooza y el Coachella juntos, presentando al Dj más genial de todo el estado, de hecho fueron cinco modelos de volantes distintos porque todos tenían gustos distintos. Cuando estuvieron listos los tomamos y empezamos a empapelar toda la ciudad, asegurándonos de que Kristie no vieran ni uno solo de ellos.

Por las mañana repartía volantes en las afueras del campus y me aseguraba de todos corrieran la voz al respecto, excepto por los estudiantes de electrónica y del programa de actuación. Probablemente Kristie le contaría a Kyle sobre la fiesta pero ya que ella pensaba sería solo una inocente reunión privada, no podía arriesgarme a que él descubriera la verdad antes de tiempo.

Por las tardes leía el guion de Derek en secreto y me confundía aún más. Cuando finalmente llegué al final, todo finalmente tuvo sentido y comprendí por qué Mr. Anderson le había dado un diez. Era una buena historia, contada desde el punto de vista de un ayudante. Conoció a esta princesa quien intentaba escapar de su coronación como reina de una tierra hundida en el caos y la decadencia en un mercado de granjeros, pero fueron atacados por monstruos y tuvieron que ayudarse entre sí para poder escapar. Mientras la princesa intentaba hallar una forma de esconderse y tener una vida normal y continuaba presionándola para que volvería y reclamara el lugar que le correspondía en el trono. Luego descubren que esta había sido marcada por las eras como una susurradora de las flamas, un humano con la habilidad de entender los sentimientos de los dragones y con la capacidad de transmitirles los suyos propios. En el mundo de Derek los dragones eran temidos e imposibles de domesticar, así que en su viaje ella aprendió como controlar sus poderes y gracias al personaje principal aceptó su destino y salvó al reino de la amenaza de un malvado conquistador quien planeaba reclamar el trono para sí.

Así que eso era todo, no era una historia muy complicada y tampoco era muy original, pero…Como dije, era la forma en que estaba escrita que la hacía tan interesante, George R. R. Martin estaría orgulloso de Derek por su narrativa y yo me sentí orgulloso de él porque me gustó la forma en que las cosas se complicaron y arreglaron. Su personaje principal, Tatch, no era un héroe y tampoco pretendía serlo, pero tenía buenos valores y sabía cómo diferenciar el bien del mal, y aun cuando era solo un campesino peleó como todo un valeroso caballero para proteger a la princesa y ayudarla a encontrar su camino. Creo que la lección era que los compañeros estaban subestimados en la industria. Merecían un mejor trato de parte de los escritores porque valían mucho más que solo un par de comentarios ingeniosos y una lengua cínica.

Y hablando de guiones e historias, después de leer eso finalmente me senté –La noche antes de mi fecha límite de entrega- y empecé a pensar en mi guion, enfrentémoslo, el Sr. Anderson tenía razón, apestaba tanto que lo podías oler a un kilómetro de distancia. No quería siquiera intentar arreglarlo, especialmente porque el Sr. Anderson ya sabía cómo acababa. Quería sorprenderlo y…Al mismo tiempo enseñarle una lección, yo no era un seis. Quería escribir sobre él, bueno, no exactamente sobre él porque sería muy obvio, así que en lugar de escribir sobre un profesor, seria sobre un guionista que…Era un psicópata hijo de perra y… ¡Disfrutaba la idea de torturar a sus estudiantes! ¡No, actores! Eso sonaba perfecto y al final aprendería que siempre había estado equivocado y…No, sería muy predecible. Tendría la razón pero… ¡No la tendría al mismo tiempo! El final sería para interpretación del público, de ese modo le diría que no se atreviera a joderme y no podría decir que lo estaba atacando directamente porque no tendría pruebas, todo dependería de la luz con que lo vieras y…Habría un giro de trama… ¡Santos guiones volares! Tenía una increíble idea para el giro de trama, y estaba planeando justo antes del final para hacer las cosas ¡Aun mas retorcidas! ¡Iba a ser genial! ¡Necesitaba escribirlo! ¡No! ¡Tenía que escribirlo! Así que tomé mi laptop sobre mi regazo y empecé a escribir mientras Derek roncaba a solo pasos de distancia y me moría de ganas por tirarle una almohada para callarlo.

….

Las cosas se complicaron un poco para Jim los días siguientes. Estaba en serio enojado conmigo por lo que dije sobre que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Jack así que quería probarme que no tenía sentimientos por la versión masculina de la madre Teresa y decidió escucharme y desvanecerse de su vida esa semana.

Al principio fue fácil, solo salía de sus clases y todo era normal, pero la ansiedad se apoderaba de él en las horas en las que se suponía que debía estar en entrenando con el resto del equipo. Sabía que el entrenador iba a matarlo y se sentía tentando a escribirle al hombre y decirle que estaba bastante enfermo. También debía escabullirse en el campus para asistir a sus exámenes sin ser notado por alguien del equipo, y era mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba porque Jack estaba en la misma facultad, así que la mayor parte del tiempo debía ir encubierto y esconderse en las equinas para asegurarse de que no hubiese moros en la costa.

Los mensajes de Jack llegaron poco después del Segundo día. Al principio solo eran mensajes para chequear que Jim estuviera bien, poco después cambiaron su tono al de preocupado y luego se convirtieron en discursos de un joven asustado preguntándole a Jim si acaso estaba enojado con él.

Me habría encantado estar allí con él mientras leía esos textos para reírme con él, pero estaba muy ocupado con mis cosas.

Jim se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su departamento para asegurarse de toparse con alguno de los chicos del equipo accidentalmente hasta que finalmente llegó el jueves por la noche.

Estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo sus apuntes para su examen cuando el timbre sonó. Levantó la cabeza de un tirón recelosamente, no esperaba a nadie. Tal vez solo era Martha que…

"James" Dijo su voz al otro lado de puerta.

El corazón de Jim le golpeó las costillas.

"Sé que estás ahí" Continuó con firmeza. "Tu auto está abajo…Solo vine para…"

Jim corrió a la cocina y se escondió tras el mesón, lo cual era estúpido porque Jack no podía verlo…Pero tal vez podría intentar abrir la puerta. Despues de todo Jim había olvidado cerrarla.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Te está pasando algo? ¡Háblame! ¡Dime algo! ¡Si estas en problemas solo dímelo! Soy tu amigo, el entrenador está muy enojado y los chicos no dejan de preguntar por ti"

_¿De veras?_ Jim pensó boquiabierto.

"¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Es por Ashley?"

Jim apretó los dientes e intentó enfocarse en su lección. Necesitaba estudiar.

"Supongo que no quieres hablar con nadie, te dejaré entonces" Jack dijo con decepción y luego nada. Solo silencio.

Jim jadeó y apretó los puños, puede que…Halla sentido algo de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo, pero también sabía que yo tenía razón, si quería que el plan funcionara necesitábamos alejarnos de ellos por un tiempo de vez en cuando.

"Mira…De veras lo siento si en algún momento herí tus sentimientos o dije algo que te hiciera enojar, te juro que fue sin intención…" Su voz estaba ronca.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan infantil? ¡Jim estaba tentado a salir y decirle que madurara!

"Solo pensé que éramos mejores amigos, de veras lo siento por sea lo que fuera que hice, supongo que ahora si te dejaré solo. Fue un placer conocerte James Taylor"

Jim se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta mirar a hurtadillas a través de la mirilla de la puerta y ver a Jack desaparecer dentro del elevador.

Se giró recostó la espalda contra la puerta mientras lentamente descendía revirando los ojos ¡Jack era tan estúpido! ¡Ahora Jim estaba enojado de veras con él! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan paranoico? ¿Por qué no podía pensar que tal vez Jim estaba enfermo o fuera de la ciudad? ¿Por qué tenía que asumir que Jim lo odiaba?

Jim suspiró y volvió a estudiar, el lunes se veía tan distante ahora, pero valdría la pena cuando volviera como si nada hubiese pasado y viera la cara de Jack cuando este comprendiera que había olvidado su cumpleaños.

….

Aparte de mi guion y de la fiesta sorpresa de Jack tenía otras cosas molestándome esos días. Yo solo…Era tan duro ver a Derek y a Allison juntos y felices, sé que era algo malo pero estaba tan celoso ¿Por qué tenía que disculparse con ella y no conmigo? Era simple, él la amaba, y yo solo era ese molesto grano en el trasero que lo molestaba desde el momento en que nació. Finalmente se había desecho de mí. Por alguna razón no les gustaba salir. Siempre se quedaban en nuestra habitación viendo películas todo el día en la cama, todas las películas que yo amaba, era una tortura, me estaba matando. La forma en que se miraban, la forma en que reían y las bromas que decían, era como si yo fuese invisible y no podía evitar preguntarme sí Derek alguna vez pensaba en mí, si alguna vez recordaba que a tan solo pasos de distancia estaba la persona de la que solía preocuparse, el chico al que enseñó como atar sus agujetas, el chico que se escabullía en su cama por las noches temeroso de las discusiones de sus padres, el chico al que sostuvo sobre una piscina de sangre y al que prometió que nunca dejaría ir.

Yo ya no existía. Él estaba feliz ahora. Ya no me necesitaba y tenía que aceptarlo.

Todos esos dolorosos pensamientos me ayudaron en mi escritura, ya que mis emociones eran como una montaña rusa por el proyecto, por lo mucho que odiaba a los Hsh, mi añoro por Derek y la rabia que sentía dentro, mi guion estuvo listo en tiempo record.

A las cuatro de la madrugada lo imprimí y a las siete estaba caminando a la clase del Sr. Anderson para entregarlo antes de que sus estudiantes de ese día llegaran.

Lo encontré sentando en su silla tomando un café mientras leía las noticias. Arqueó una ceja impresionado cuando me vio y entonces tomó y mi guion y leyó el título.

"Damiancia" Susurró lentamente mientras la comisura de sus labios se curvaban hacía arriba ligeramente. "¿Una nueva historia eh? ¿Así de larga? ¿En solo cuatro días?"

"Cuatro horas" Lo corregí con orgullo.

Hizo una mueca y pasó la página.

Me senté frente a él con los brazos cruzados y lo observé mientras leía. No necesitaba que me dijera que era buena, eso ya lo sabía, no era solo un guion, era mi escape de toda la locura que había estado hundiéndome por meses, mi forma de expresar toda mi frustración y dolor.

Una hora y media después cerró la última página y me miró directo a los ojos.

"¿Y?" Arqueé una ceja aunque sabía muy bien cuál sería su reacción.

"Es bueno" Admitió con calma mientras tomaba su pluma y escribía un diez minúsculo al tope de la hoja.

"¿Estas bromeando? No puedo leer eso" Reí.

"¿Y qué? Es un diez" Soltó una risotada y entonces su expresión se endureció. "Bien hecho Stiles, debo admitir que estoy más que impresionado, tus personajes…Tengo curiosidad por lo que pasó antes. ¿Por qué escribiste una historia tan pobre cuando eres capaz de cosas como esta?"

No sabía que contestar, no tenía excusa. Había sido descuidado.

"Guárdalo para tu graduación, quiero verlo en los cines de todo el mundo y decir ¡Hey! Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe"

"¡Vaya! ¡Que humilde de tu parte!" Reí.

El también rio. "Buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso"

"Gracias" Dije sonrojándome un poco.

Tomé mi guion y camine a la puerta al momento en que vi a sus estudiantes entrando en el aula. "¿Hugo?" Dije sin girarme.

"¿Si?" Dijo a mis espaldas.

"Voy a romper todas las reglas, puedes contar con ello" Dije como toda una estrella del cine antes de salir.

Hugo aprendió su lección y yo también. No podía esperar a que la gente se sintiese satisfecha con todo lo que hiciese. Siempre debía poner mi corazón y alma en mis películas o de lo contrario la audiencia se cansaría de mí. Era emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo me superaría a mí mismo cada seis meses? Bueno, supuse que tendría que ser mejor cada día. Pero podía pensar en ello otro día. Estaba libre para trabajar en la fiesta sorpresa de Jack y lo que pasó ese día fue sin dudas toda una sorpresa.

¡La casa de Kristie era enorme! ¡Demonios! ¿Quién era su papa? ¿El presidente? ¡No podía creer lo espaciosa que era! Era perfecto porque no sabía cuántas personas asistirían. Al principio solo éramos Jack, Kristie, Allison y yo.

"Oh, lo siento que no tea vise, pero cuando Allison me dijo sobre la fiesta pensé en traer a un amigo, es un buen Dj" Dije pretendiendo estar apenado.

"¿De veras?" ¡Eso es genial!" Replicó felizmente invitándolo a entrar.

Cass entró y lo presente al resto, un par de minutos más tarde el timbre sonó de nuevo y Paul entró seguido por Kev y el resto del equipo de soccer.

Las cosas se calentaron un poco tan pronto como Cass puso excelente música bailable y Kristie abrió una botella para luego llevar a Jack a la pista de baile. No podía evitar sentir que este se veía algo ausente. ¡Oh vamos aguafiestas! ¡Era tu cumpleaños! No me digas que los cristianos no tienen fiestas de cumpleaños.

Me senté con Allison en un sillón bastante costoso y lo vimos bailar mientras ella me sonreía. "Por favor dime que al menos compraste algo para Jack" Dijo en ese tono de madre cuarentona que tanto me molestaba.

"Relájate, lo hice" Repliqué revirando los ojos y sacando el reloj de mi bolsillo.

"¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ve ahí!" Me urgió.

Me puse de pie y pasé junto a Cass quien me guiñó un ojo y le di un golpecito a Jack en el hombro.

"Feliz cumpleaños Jackson" Dije algo avergonzado por que ¡Ay Dios! Aun no podía procesar lo atractivo que era.

Saqué el reloj y lo puse en su mano.

"¡Oh!" Dijo anonadado. "No tenías por qué hacerlo Stiles, apenas te conozco después de todo"

_Si pero yo te conozco mejor de lo que crees. _"No importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme pasar en la noche en la cabaña de tus abuelos"

"Eres una persona muy agradable" Puntualizó con una sonrisa y entonces me lanzó los brazos al cuello.

¡Oh genial me estaba abrazando! ¡Ay estaba tan calentito y fuerte!

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Kristie fue a la puerta y aquí es donde todo se volvió extraño para ellos.

"¿Hola?" Dijo confundida.

"¿Es aquí la fiesta?" Un par de chicos dijo llevando algunas botellas con ellos.

"Esto es una…" Kristie decía cuando entonces escuché la voz de Paul.

"¡Hey! ¡Mark por aquí!"

Kristie movió la cabeza de un tirón hacía Paul confundida y entonces miró a este chico Mark en la puerta. "Bueno, si lo conoces supongo que…"

¡Entraron! ¡Ay! Gracias Paul, por un momento pensé que los echaría a patadas, por suerte se conocían.

Paul introdujo a Mark y al resto de sus amigos con todos y apenas podíamos escuchar algo con tanto ruido. Ya no éramos un pocos y con la música y las conversaciones…Ahora en serio parecía una fiesta y de hecho... La campana sonó, de nuevo y así fue como las cosas se salieron de control para Kristie. Era momento de trabajar en Kyle.

….

Mientras yo daba la fiesta del año en secreto Jim estaba en casa muriendo de aburrimiento. Era el cumpleaños de Jack, así que probablemente estaría en casa con su familia o en la iglesia dándole gracias a Dios por otro año de vida, porque definitivamente no estaba allí rogándole a Jim que le hablara.

Había estudiado para todas sus clases de la semana siguiente. Había jugado con la con la consola aun cuando eso no era lo suyo. Pensó en llamar a Aidan para tomar un par de tragos pero luego recordó que sería mejor no hablar con nadie del equipo hasta el lunes.

Revistas, caricaturas, películas, pornografía. ¡Dios estaba tan aburrido! Necesitaba hacer algo que lo mantuviera ocupado. Sabía que no podía ver a Jack por lo que le dije, y debía hacerme caso, tenía que probarme que no sentía nada por Jack y que yo simplemente estaba exagerando como siempre.

Aunque era algo triste que no vería a Jack, con el gran obsequio que le había conseguido, pero ya que le dije que actuara como si no sabía nada acerca del cumpleaños, estaba claro que Jack nunca lo recibiría… A menos que lo se lo entregara días después pretendiendo disculparse por olvidar su cumpleaños. Podría funcionar.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero repentinamente su departamento parecía estarse encogiendo. Las paredes se veían cada vez más cerca de él con cada respiro que daba ¡Maldición! Se estaba volviendo claustrofóbico con todo el tiempo que había pasado allí. ¡Por supuesto! ¡No estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en casa! Le gustaba salir, ver el mundo, relacionarse con otros seres vivientes, divertirse, emborracharse y vivir. Y no estaba viviendo en lo absoluto encerrado ahí. Necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible.

Se dio una ducha veloz, se vistió y tomó el elevador para subir a su auto. Era tiempo de reconectar con las viejas costumbres. No recordaba cuando jugó póker con Carlos y los demás por última vez. Solían jugar los jueves, pero tal vez estaban allí, amaban el dinero después de todo.

Condujo por cuarenta minutos y cuando llegó al edificio rápidamente bajo del auto y subió. Tal y como esperaba Carlos y los otros estaban allí jugando.

_Genial_ Pensó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar su dinero, iba a divertirse esa noche.

….

"Esto está fuera de control" Allison gritó a mi oído sobre el rugido de la música.

"¿Qué?" Dije riendo aunque ya la había escuchado.

"¡DIJE QUE ESTO ESTA FUERA DE CONTROL!"

"Si lo sé ¡Es la mejor fiesta de todas!" Repliqué tomando un sorbo del coctel que me preparé en la cocina.

"¡Voy a ver como esta Kristie!" Dijo con preocupación en la voz mientras hacía gente a un lado.

Tenía algo de razón, demasiada gente dentro. Estaba siendo empujado de derecha a izquierda frenéticamente en el medio de un océano de cuerpos sudorosos mientras la gente rugía entusiasmada por las mezclas increíbles de Cass. Era bueno, no, era toda una estrella y la gente empezaba a notarlo. Apuesto a que muchos se enojaron cuando descubrieron que no era su Dj favorito después de todo pero ahora que lo habían escuchado lo amaban. Podía ver un futuro brillante para él.

Bajo las luces parpadeantes me las apañé para alejarme de la multitud y llegar al patio trasero. Era un amplio espacio y aun cuando estaba casi tan abarrotado como la sala de estar al menos podía escuchar mis propios pensamientos ahora. Saqué mi teléfono móvil y vi a Allison y a Kristie pasando junto a mí, la segunda se veía algo enojada.

"¿De dónde rayos salió toda esta gente?" Dijo furiosa.

"No lo sé" Repliqué luciendo tan estupefacto como ella.

"Maldición, voy a matar a esos imbéciles del equipo, apuesto a esta fue su idea, se están vengando por lo de la broma de la ropa en el bosque"

"¡Tómalo con calma Kristie! Todos estaban pasándola genial" Aseguré, y no estaba mintiendo. Pasaríamos a la historia como los mejores organizadores de fiesta de todos. Así es proyecto X teníamos nuestros propios chicos menores ahogándose en la piscina y chicas borrachas mostrando los pechos. Era toda una locura.

Kristie frunció el ceño. "Creo que tienes razón, solo desearía que Kyle estuviese aquí, no estamos muy bien últimamente"

Suspiré. "Lo siento, pero estoy seguro de todo estará bien entre ustedes"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Estoy seguro" Afirmé con una sonrisa. "Vamos a tomar una foto" Propuse, si lo sé, odiaba las selfies porque no me gustaba verme a mí mismo en fotografías o espejos o en cualquier parte, pero tenía que callarme y hacerlo.

Kristie, Allison y yo no pusimos de pie frente a mi teléfono y sonreímos a la cámara.

"¡Ven vamos a bailar!" Dijo Allison cuando acabamos.

Las vi alejarse y tuve un vistazo de Jack tratando de deshacerse de dos chicas que seguían empujándolo para bailar con él. Sonreí, gracias a Dios tenía una cámara nueva.

Cuando las chicas se habían marchado subí la fotografía que tomé de nosotros y por supuesto etiqueté a Allison y a Kristie, no podía esperar a Kyle la viera.

Me dirigí a la esquina más lejana del patio trasero y marqué el número de Liam.

"Hola cariño" Dijo cuándo cogió la llamada.

"¿Cómo va todo?" Pregunté poniendo un dedo en mi oído derecho para silenciar un poco el sonido de la fiesta.

"Todo está genial, ya ha entregado cinco" Explicó.

"Perfecto, voy a esperar un poco más antes de que lo envíes aquí ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si mi capitán" Liam replicó felizmente cortando la llamada.

Le dije a Liam y a Freddy que mantuvieran a Kyle ocupado haciendo algunas entregas para asegurarse de que no viniese a chequear a Kristie a la fiesta. Llamaron a un par de amigos lo tenían de esquina a esquina de la ciudad entregando pizzas, y cuando yo sintiese que las cosas en serio estaban saliéndose de control les iba a decir que pidieran una pizza para la dirección de la fiesta y boom, sería el fin de Kryle. No quería beber mucho porque al siguiente probablemente estaría muy ocupado consolando a Kyle después de su dura ruptura pero tenía tantas razones para celebrar ¡Quería perder la cabeza y hacer algo estúpido! Estaba feliz después de todo.

Tomé un largo sobro de mi trago y me giré para volver dentro cuando me tropecé con alguien.

"Lo siento yo…" Estaba diciendo hasta que vi su cara.

Era Zoquete o Tarado.

"¡Stily!" Dijo sorprendido. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Arqueé una ceja. ¡Demonios! En serio era estúpido.

"Oh lo siento, estas en la fiesta por supuesto" Rio.

¿Qué…? ¿Lo siento? ¿Estaba drogado? No importa, no quería saberlo, así que me giré para salir de allí a grande zancadas y sentí un tirón de mi brazo.

_Aquí vamos._ "¡¿Qué quieres?!" Rugí. "¿Por qué me odian tanto? ¿Qué rayos les hice?"

Jadeó y entonces miró abajo avergonzado.

"Yo…" Empezó con voz temblorosa. "Mira, de veras lo siento por la forma en que tratamos los últimos meses y…"

¿Qué carajos?

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo video de broma? ¿Dónde están las cámaras?" Gruñí apretando la mandíbula.

Jadeó de nuevo. "Lo digo en serio Stily, mira, las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos, yo estaba equivocado y sé que Swindel puede ser un idiota a veces pero no es tan malo como crees"

"¿Swindel?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Mi hermano"

"¿Su nombre es Swindel?" Dije partiéndome de risa. "Siempre pensé que sería Bo algo así"

Me asesinó con la mirada y entonces suspiró. "Mira, lo que pasó entre nosotros en el pasado, ¿Podríamos olvidarlo? Veo las cosas de otro modo ahora, creo que solo estaba asustado de ti"

"Claro, por mis enormes músculos y mi falta de neuronas" Escupí con desprecio.

"¡Maldita sea!" Rugió. "¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas? ¿No ves que estoy intentado hacer lo correcto?"

"¿Lo correcto?" Romí a reír furioso. "¡Arruinaron mi vida! ¡Ese video! ¡Lo arruinó todo! ¿Creyeron que era gracioso? ¿La forma en que me trataron? ¡Cómo se burlaron de mí como si no tuviera sentimientos! ¡Millones podrían haber visto ese video! ¡Y no les importó! De hecho querían que todo el mundo lo viera ¡Para hacerme sentir miserable! Y mi amigo Derek reportaba y reportaba y reportaba y reportaba y no importa ustedes seguían subiéndolo una y otra vez" Maldición mi voz se está quebrando. "Quería morir ¡Incluso llegué a desear que ocurriese cuando me hice daño!"

Me observó boquiabierto.

"Yo…No sabía que…"

"¡Por supuesto que no sabías! No les importa nadie más que ustedes y sus traseros egoístas y con cuantas chicas pueden dormir en una noche para luego ir al baño y ser capaces de mirarse al espejo y decir '¿Ves? No eres un marica después de todo'"

Me giré temblando como si estuviese desnudo dentro de una piscina en invierno y me alejé.

"Stily" Gritó a mi espalda pero seguí caminado mientras la gente se hacía a un lado para dejarme caminar y me miraban atónitos.

No iba a llorar, se podía tragar sus disculpas. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si me hubiese suicidado? ¡No les importó! Esto era probablemente mentira de todos modos, estaban tramando algo de seguro. Pero iban a enloquecer cuando les enviara el enlace para ver mi película. Iban a pagar por todo lo que me hicieron.

Entré a la fiesta y me sumergí en el increíble sonido de las mezclas de Cass. Los bajos zumbando en mi pecho, haciéndome sentir especial y poderoso. Caminar dentro de la sala de estar después de decir esas palabras me hizo sentir como el personaje principal de genial película de todas. Sé que prefería estar detrás de la cámara dando las ordenes pero esa noche…Era mi noche y la haría mi perra.

Encontré a Kristie y a Allison bailando con un par de chicos atractivos en una forma bastante reprobable y saqué mi teléfono para tomar una fotografía.

_Digan whiskey _Pensé con malicia. Ya verían, todos esos Hsh me las iban a pagar.

….

"¡Casa llena!" Dijo Carlos partiéndose de risa.

"¿De nuevo?" Dijo Jim furioso. "¡Estás haciendo trampa!" Acusó poniéndose de pie.

"¿Que pasa pendejito? No me digas que eres un mal perdedor" Carlos murmuró con una mueca burlona.

"¿Mal perdedor? ¿Tres rondas consecutivas? Estas haciendo trampa perra y lo sabes"

"Ahora sabes lo que se siente" El primero de Carlos agregó riendo.

"¡Una mierda! Me largo de aquí" Dijo Jim furioso apagando su cigarrillo para caminar a la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras enérgicamente y cuando llegó a la planta baja recordó que podría haber tomado el elevador. ¡Rayos! ¡A veces podía ser tan estúpido!

Se subió a su auto y suspiró. Era su culpa, no estaba alerta en el juego. Se perdió por su culpa ¿Que más podría hacer? Maldición se había olvidado de como divertirse, era culpa de Jack, pasando demasiado tiempo con él jugando al chico bueno y todo lo demás. ¡Estaba tan enojado! No podía creer que en serio le sugerí que podría sentir algo por Jack. Estaba claro que solo estaba jugando con el sujeto. Eso era todo.

Necesitaba tener sexo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido sexo, maldición a ese paso sería virgen de nuevo.

_¡Me estoy convirtiendo en Stily!_ Pensó asustado. ¡Ja! Muy gracioso.

Condujo hasta el club ¡Eso era todo! Estaba tan estresado porque había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido acción. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Entró, las luces le dieron la bienvenida mientras el rugir de la música y las personas bailaban en la oscuridad, vio a un par de lesbianas comiéndose las bocas junto a la puerta y sonrió. Eso es era exactamente lo que había ido a buscar. Se acercó a la barra, le pidió un trago a Dray y se sentó para observar con calma a los que bailaban, y fue entonces cuando Dray le dio un toque en el hombro.

Torció el cuello. "¿Qué?"

"Toma" Dray replicó ofreciéndole otro trago.

"No pedí otro, este esta medio lleno"

"Tal vez esta medio vacío y necesita que lo rellenen" Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Jim giró la mirada y encontró a un chico de pie junto a él. Era alto y Delgado, con piel oscura y labios rechonchos. Alzó una flacucha pero fuerte mano para tomar el trago de Dray y ponerlo frente a Jim.

"Toma, en caso de que estés sediento, puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites que lo rellenen" Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Jim tragó. Su corto y rizado cabello, sus brazos y su boca, era tan familiar, lucía un poco como Gabe, pero una versión trescientas veces más atractiva. Perfecto.

"Here, in case you're thirsty, you can count on me whenever you need a refill" Said with a mischievous smirk.

Jim se relamió los labios. "Es simplemente perfecto, porque estoy sediento esta noche"

….

Tomé fotografías del sujeto que se tiró sobre la multitud y terminó en el suelo con una nariz ensangrentada. Otra de la chica cuyos pantalones se rompieron y todo el mundo le vio el trasero. El grupo de nerds bailando como locos. Kristie bailando con uno, dos, tres sujetos, Kristie de cuclillas en el suelo siendo salpicada por cinco botellas al mismo tiempo en la cara. Era excelente material y la mejor parte es que todas ya se encontraban en mi perfil de Facebook. Kyle perdería la cabeza cuando las viera.

Kristie se veía bastante borracha, así que, era tiempo de llamar a Kyle para que trajera la pizza. Fui de nuevo al patio trasero esperando no encontrarme con Tarado esperándome y llamé a Liam de vuelta.

"¿Listo cariño?" Liam preguntó al otro lado de la línea.

"Listo" Confirmé cortando la llamada.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Ahora…Sería genial tener algo de material de Jack. Tenía que estar bastante borracho para entonces, quiero decir, si yo estaba algo mareado y Kristie había perdido los estribos Jack probablemente debía estar vomitando sus pulmones en algún lado. Sería genial tenerlo en video para mostrárselo luego a Jim, porque no le dije nada de la fiesta para que no se sintiese tentado a aparecer y arruinara todo. Así que…Vamos a jugar ¿Dónde está Jacky?

_Jacky, Jacky, Jacky, aquí niño aquí _Pensé mientras entraba de nuevo. Fui al recibidor y lentamente me paseé escaneando la multitud, pero era difícil con todo el humo y las luces giratorias. Un par de veces creí haberlo visto pero luego comprendí que no era él sino otro chico atractivo.

Todos los baños estaban cerrados y había largas filas de chicas esperando fuera. La habitación de la izquierda estaba tomada por una pareja. La habitación del fondo estaba completamente cerrada y no se podía escuchar nada desde afuera.

Cuando pasé por la habitación del medio escuché ruidos bastante perturbadores, quien fuera que estaba teniendo sexo ahí dentro estaba teniendo la noche de su vida. ¡Demonios! Me sentí mal por un segundo, quiero decir, jóvenes adultos podían ser tan simples algunas veces, solo enciérralos en un lugar, dales música y alcohol y todo siempre acaba del mismo modo. Ahora entendía porque Derek se quejaba tanto de ese tipo de fiestas.

Eché un vistazo a través del hoyo de la llave esperando encontrar a Jack teniendo sexo con alguien pero ¡Bah! Solo era una aburrida orgía de tres chicos con cinco chicas. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba Jackson Whittemore? Esto ya no era divertido.

Bajé para buscar a Kristie y a Allison, con algo de suerte sabrían dónde estaba. Miré a mí alrededor esperando encontrarlas bailando con algunos chicos candentes como la última vez que las había visto pero…No estaba allí. Seguí caminando hasta que las encontré sentadas en el sofá cerca del comedor con sus cabezas balanceándose y sus ojos entreabiertos. Estaban riendo aunque podría jurar que Kristie había estado llorando.

¿Acaso ocurrió algo? ¿Kyle llegó antes de lo esperado? ¡Esperaba que no! Quería grabar el momento de la pelea.

Rieron con fuerza y me les acerqué por detrás para preguntarles por Jack cuando sin querer espié la conversación que estaban teniendo.

"¡Ay por Dios estoy tan feliz por ustedes!" Kristie decía con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a Allison.

"Si, ha sido un año duro, trabajando fuerte sin ser capaz de tocar el dinero en lo absoluto" Replicó entre un hipido y una carcajada.

"Perovaliolapena" Kristie balbuceó. "Quiero hacer lo mismo pero no estoy segura, Kyle ha cambiado, ya no sé si me ama"

"¡Por supuesto que te ama!" Allison aseguró.

"He visto la forma en que te mira" Kristie dijo con tristeza.

¿De veras? ¡Perfecto!

"No seas tonta Kristie, Kyle no gusta de mí, estas actuando un poco paranoica"

"¿Eso crees?" Kristie soltó una risita.

Allison asintió.

"Bueno ¿Cuándo se mudan? ¿Ya encontraron un sitio?"

"Aun no, encontré el lugar perfecto cerca de la escuela, será perfecto para nosotros, es bastante íntimo y no muy costoso, de ese modo podré trabajar un poco más y comprar una cocina, después de todo le encanta cocinar"

"Si, Stily es un excelente cocinero" Kristie asintió.

¿Qué? ¡Yo no era un excelente cocinero! Y no me iba a mudar con A… ¡Derek! Derek y Allison se mudarían juntos. ¡Derek se marcharía! ¡Derek iba a dejarme!

Ne…Necesitaba respirar…Iba a vomitar. No estaban hablando de mí, por supuesto Allison pretendía que hablaba de mí pero en realidad hablaba de él, iba a llevárselo de mi lado, lejos.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi vaso se cayó de mi mano y salpicó todo a mí alrededor. Necesitaba salir de allí. Mi respiración se salió de control. No podía respirar, no podía respirar. El pecho me dolía. Lo sostuve con mi mano y corrí empujando gente enojada a mi paso. Necesitaba salir, por favor que alguien me sacara de ahí. ¡Que alguien me despertara!

Tropecé con algo y caí al suelo.

Alguien me ofreció una mano y la tomé para ayudarme a estabilizarme, perdí todas mis fuerzas después de escuchar aquello y ahora no podía siquiera mantenerme en pie.

"Gracias" Dije respirando entrecortadamente y entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Pecho desnudo, con increíbles abdominales y piel sudorosa. Enormes y gentiles manos. Intensos ojos Esmeralda ampliamente abiertos a juego con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

¡Era él! ¡Ay por Dios era él! Si, ¡El que no debe ser nombrado! Y no, no estoy hablando de Voldemort.

Era Isaac.

….

Sin mucho decoro fueron a la parte trasera del auto de Jim. No quería ir a un hotel, no podía esperar. Estaba demasiado excitado y quería hacerlo allí en ese instante.

Tumbó al sujeto sobre su espalda en el asiento trasero y se sentó sobre el empezando a sacarse su camisa de diseñador.

"Eres hermoso" El chico dijo con gentileza.

_Como sea_ Pensó Jim revirando los ojos. Se incline y beso sus labios. Sabían cómo cerezas con un toque picante por el trago que había estado bebiendo.

Besó a Jim de vuelta y entonces acarició sus mejillas. "Tu piel es tan suave que…"

"¿Podrías callarte y solo metérmelo?" Jim gruñó.

"Lo siento" El sujeto rio nervioso y beso a Jim nuevamente, con suavidad y con una enorme esfuerzo, como si quisiera transmitirle un mensaje especial con ello.

Estúpido tipo, solo era sexo casual, no se iban a casar ni nada por el estilo.

Lentamente llevó sus manos a los pantalones de Jim y empezó a desabotonarlos. Sintiendo el roce de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo olvidar lo enojado que estaba. Finalmente se podía relajar y sentirlo.

Por supuesto que estaba pasándolo genial…Era perfecto…Siempre supo que yo estaba equivocado sobre…Su boca enrollándose alrededor de la punta de su… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Jack ahora? Ya era bastante tarde así que probablemente estaría con…

Jim sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en los labios del sujeto en su miembro. Como su lengua jugueteaba con su… ¿Qué pasaría si estaba espe…?

Jim se reincorporó en un instante e hizo al chico a un lado.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?" La versión más cachonda de Gabe dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Jim subió la cremallera de sus pantalones y salió del auto. "¡Fuera!" Ordenó enojado.

"Pero… ¿Qué…?"

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Jim rugió.

El chico se puso de pie y arregló su camisa para salir del auto. "Está bien princesa, ni que estuvieras tan bueno" Despotricó mientras se alejaba.

Jim bufó furioso. "Desearías poder tener esto ¡Perdedor!"

Cuando el sujeto estaba de vuelta dentro del club Jim subió al auto, respiró profundo y empezó a golpear el volante furiosamente.

….

"Mi…Stily" Dijo con voz temblorosa. "¿Qué…? ¿Qué?"

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No estaba listo para esto. ¡No después de todo lo que había vivido esa noche! No podía simplemente…Necesitaba…

Corrí.

Empujé aún más personas y algunas incluso cayeron y me maldijeron, pero no me importaba….Tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarme de él, mi corazón batía con tal fuerza que temía que pudiese explotar, latía aún más fuerte que el sonido de la música y ahora estaba ahogándome.

Una mano me tomó por hombro y me hizo girar.

"Espera" Dijo con sus ojos aun fuera de foco, como sí aun no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Susurré sin aliento.

"Ne…Necesito hablar contigo"

"Yo no…Yo no tengo nada que…"

"Él no tiene nada que hablar contigo" Una profunda y amenazante voz dijo repentinamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos Derek" Isaac gruñó asesinándolo con la mirada.

Giré el cuello y vi a Derek de pie tras de mi con sus ojos fijos en el chico que arruinó mi vida y casi hizo que me suicidara.

"Solo necesito hablar con Stily" Dijo Isaac un poco intimidado.

"¡Genial!" Derek rio con desprecio "Habla"

"En privado" Isaac se corrigió.

"Él no va a ningún lado contigo"

Torcí el cuello y lo observé. Brillando las luces de la fiesta, parecía todo un príncipe encantador con su cara esculpida, llameantes ojos azules. Era ese Derek, él que siempre se preocupaba por mí, el que me protegía sin importar que. Era Derek el…Príncipe…Que se iría para siempre.

"¿Crees que solo porque ahora eres más grande puedes decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer?" Isaac escupió con enojo.

"No, sé qué ahora que soy más grande puedo meterte tu cara de niño lindo dentro de trasero cuando quiera, aunque estoy seguro de que ha estado ahí desde siempre" Derek rio.

"Ven y dilo en mi…"

"¡Cállense! ¿Está bien?" Chillé. "No tengo nada que hablar contigo ¿Me escuchas? ¡Eres la peor persona que jamás conocí, eres peor que basura Isaac Lahey y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida!" Mi se quebró al final y lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos.

"Y tú, deja de pretender que te preocupas por mí, ya no te creo"

Los dejé allí y caminé a la forma sacudiéndome como una vieja máquina lavadora. Abrí la puerta y me tropecé con alguien.

"¡Stily! ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" Dijo Kyle en shock observándome y luego a la fiesta en mis espaldas.

"¡Déjame en paz Kyle!" Grité haciendo una mueca mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar, maldecía y miraba atrás. Isaac me vio alejarme aun boquiabierto mientras Derek iba tras de mí y Kyle seguía observando. Era como la reunión de los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas. Todos estaban en la misma habitación observándome llorar como el perdedor que era, esos egoístas y estúpidos imbéciles que solo existían para hacer mi vida miserable…Esos…Horribles seres humanos.

Lo escuché gritar mi nombre mientras me alejaba para ir a la estación de tren. Estaba a un par de bloques de distancia pero no me importaba cuanto me alejara, seguía llamándome, hasta que repentinamente estaba justo frente a mí. Maldije mis piernas cortas y lo asesiné con la mirada.

"¿Qué quieres?" Demandé con la respiración agitada de nuevo, parpadeando frenéticamente para no dejar que otra lágrima se derramase.

"¿Que rayos fue todo eso?" Dijo Derek mirándome con miedo asomándose por sus ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿El que vinieras sin ser invitado?" Gruñí.

"Vine con un amigo, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué hace Isaac en la fiesta? ¿Y qué es eso de que…finjo que me preocupo por ti? ¡Cielos Stiles! Sé que estábamos enojados ahora pero es porque me preocupo por ti…Estoy enojado contigo porque me preocupa que tu…"

"¡Ya se la verdad!" Grité. "¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me despertara una mañana y encontrara tu cama vacía?"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Arrugó la frente.

"¡Que te mudas con Allison!" Grité sin aliento.

Palideció y sus ojos se salieron de foco. "Stiles…"

Un rayo iluminó todo por medio segundo y el impacto me sobrecogió mientras pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer sobre mí. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lluvia!

"¿Que me vas a decir? ¿Que eres el mayor hipócrita del mundo? Porque cuando Jim sugirió que debía mudarme con el enloqueciste y casi lo echaste a patadas"

"¡No! Lo que estoy diciendo es que…"

"No me importa ¿Esta bien? ¡Esto pasaría algún día!" Reí repentinamente. "¡No sé porque sentía que siempre seriamos tu y yo!"

"Stiles yo…"

"¡Vete! ¡Múdate con Allison! ¡Se feliz! Cásate, ¡Ten hermosos hijos y vive feliz por siempre! ¡No me importa! Ya no te necesito, todo lo que quería era que me dijeras la verdad, pero no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo.

Me giré y corrí y me tomó por el brazo pero me solté. "¡No me toques! ¡Te…! ¡Te odio! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Me oyes? ¡Aléjate!" Mi voz estaba pastosa y ya no podía aguantarlo más, el nudo en mi garganta gano y ahora estaba gimoteando. Lo bueno es que…Como llovía tan duro nadie notaría que estaba llorando.

….

Todas las luces estaban apagadas y aun así bajó del auto y tomó una piedrita de la calle y la tiró a la primera ventana de la derecha.

No hubo respuesta.

Tomó otra y la tiró. Aun no hubo respuesta y entonces recordó que existían los teléfonos y que estaba actuando como un adolescente en una película.

Marcó y después de dos minutos la ventana se iluminó.

"¿Hola?" Dijo la voz cansada de Jack.

"Hola Jacky" Saludó Jim alegremente.

"¿Qué quieres?" Demandó Jack bruscamente.

"Solo vine a…Decir hola" Replicó Jim avergonzado.

"¿Viniste?" Dijo Jack confundido.

"Estoy abajo" Explicó Jim al momento en que Jack se asomaba por la ventana y Jim le hacía señas.

"Espera un minuto"

Jim apoyó su espalda contra su auto y esperó por diez minutos hasta que la puerta principal se abrió y Jack salió con los brazos cruzados y la frente arrugada. "¿Qué haces aquí?

"Pensé que podríamos salir"

"¿Salir? ¿Tan tarde? ¿Estás loco?"

"¿Y qué? Ya no eres un niño" Le recordó Jim.

"Un momento…Entonces apareces de la nada ¿y ahora me hablas?"

"Mira Jacky…"

"¿Qué vas a decir? ¡Fui a tu casa! Te busqué y no contestaste, y ahora apareces como si nada…"

"No estaba en casa ¿De acuerdo?" Afirmó Jim.

"Tu auto estaba afuera" Jack puntualizó apretando los labios como un pequeñuelo malhumorado.

Jim reviró los ojos. ¡Dios! En serio… ¡Lo odiaba! Ni siquiera sabía que rayos hacía ahí.

"Estaba enfermo, y madre escuchó y me buscó y me llevó con ella ¡Pasé la semana en el hospital!" Mintió.

Jack lo observó estupefacto. "¡Oh! James…Lo siento no…No sa…"

"Está bien, no era la gran cosa, solo un resfriado, pero madre es muy sobreprotectora" Sonrió. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí" ofreció subiendo al auto.

Jack giró la cabeza hacía su casa pensativamente y entonces subió al asiento del copiloto.

Jim condujo hasta su casa. No hablaron mucho, el Sr. Boca vivaracha Jackson Whittemore al parecer no tenía nada que decir, probablemente estaba muy avergonzado por pensar erróneamente sobre Jim. Si tan solo supiese que tenía todo el derecho del mundo en estar enojado.

Llegaron al departamento de Jim y este guio a Jack a la azotea pero antes de que Jim pudiera explicarle lo que hacían allí Jack habló.

"Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo" Dijo mirando a las luces de la ciudad deslumbrado.

Jim bufó. "¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?" Rio.

Jack soltó una risita. "Me pregunté lo mismo una y otra vez"

Jim contuvo una carcajada.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

Jim apuntó arriba. "Mira" Dijo observando las estrellas con una sonrisa. "Te traje aquí para que pidieras un deseo, cumpleañero"

"¿Sabes que es mi cumpleaños?" Dijo Jack asombrado.

"Por supuesto, no lo olvidaría" Afirmó Jim tratando de no pensar en todas las veces que había visitado el perfil de Facebook de Jack. Por supuesto que no podría olvidar su cumpleaños.

Se tumbaron sobre el suelo húmedo de la azotea y observaron a las brillantes estrellas batallando contra la oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Pediste tu deseo?" Dijo Jim arqueando una ceja.

"Te lo diré si me dices primero" Jack dijo con una risita tonta.

"¿Qué cosa?" Jim frunció el ceño junto a él.

"Sobre tus sueños ¿Qué desea James Taylor cada noche antes de irse a dormir?"

Jim rio. "No estoy seguro, si me hubieses hecho esa pregunta meses atrás te habría dicho algo como ser famoso"

"¿Pero ahora?" Jack indagó.

"No sé, me siento un poco perdido, quiero decir, tengo todo lo que alguien podría desear, soy rico, tengo una familia genial, aunque a veces me gustaría estrangular a mis hermanos" Soltó una risotada.

"Entonces… ¿Ya no tienes sueños?"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que ya no tengo nada por lo que pedir, al menos para mí. Tengo todo lo que quiero…Pero entonces pienso en la gente que no…No lo sé, los niños del centro, cambiaron algo dentro de mi…Siento que es injusto que estén pasando por toda esa mierda y hay países donde la gente pelea por comida. Desearía que esos niños tuvieran algo más en sus vidas"

"Entonces…Tu…"

"Creo que mi nuevo sueño es ayudar a que los de ellos se hagan realidad" Terminó algo avergonzado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que duro al menos cinco minutos y entonces Jack habló con gentileza. "Ese es el sueño más hermoso de todos"

Jim se sonrojó. "¿Y? ¿Qué le pediste a las estrellas?"

"Le pedí que todos tus sueños se hicieran realidad"

Jim sostuvo la respiración y sintió algo retorcerse en su pechó.

"¡Lo digo en serio!" Jim rio.

"Yo también"

_¡Mierda!_ Pensó. ¡No lo soportaba!

Se puso de pie y entró sin decir nada más mientras Jack lo llamaba pero este lo ignoró.

Despues de un par de minutos apareció llevando la enorme caja consigo.

"Estaba pensando que podías haber pedido algo como esto" Sonrió entregándole la caja a Jack.

Jack se sentó boquiabierto mientras rompía el papel rápidamente y sacaba la guitarra de la caja.

"James es una…"

"Gibson" Dijo Jim con orgullo. "Cuando estaba en el hospital le pedía a madre que la buscara por mi"

"¡Dios miso! ¡Muchas gracias!" Dijo Jack aun en shock. "¡No puedo creerlo!"

"No es nada"

"¡Cantaré tu canción!" Dijo excitado. Se preparó y lentamente la taciturna y hermosa canción lleno el frio aire. "He is sad…"

"Aun no recuerdas la letra" Rio Jim.

"Lo siento, supongo que estoy un poco nervioso" Contestó Jack con voz temblorosa.

Jim reviró los ojos. "Dale la vuelta" Ordenó.

Jack frunció el ceño y obedeció, revelando la parte trasera de la guitarra donde el nombre de Jack estaba grabado junto con un par de alas a los lados.

"¡Tiene mi nombre!" Sonrió como un niño con juguete nuevo.

"Entonces… ¿Qué tal estuvo tu cumpleaños?" Jim preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, al principio pensé que no sería un buen día pero entonces apareciste y me diste exactamente lo que quería"

"¿Si?" Jim dijo entre risas. "Pensé que amabas la guitarra de tu papa"

"No estoy hablando de la guitarra" Jack lo corrigió sonriendo. "Todo lo que quería para mi cumpleaños era pasar el día con mi mejor amigo, y eso fue lo que diste" Susurró para luego inclinarse y abrazar a Jim.

¡Oh! Abrazo incomodo… ¿Lo era? Jim lo abrazó de vuelta para no verse como un bastardo sin corazón pero después de un par de segundos se sintió muy incómodo y se separó de él. "Entonces… ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?" Dijo cambiando el tema.

Jack se rascó la barbilla pensativamente. "Creo que será Ángel"

"¿Ángel?" Repitió Jim sopesándolo.

"Si, será un Ángel como tú"

Le corazón de Jim dio un vuelco y giró la cabeza de un tirón hacía Jack.

"Despues de lo que dijiste sobre tus sueños lo sé, eres un ángel James, viniste a este mundo para hacer la vida de las personas más feliz de lo que ya es, tal y como hiciste conmigo"

Jim lo observe. Comentarios ingeniosos, palabras sarcásticas o cualquier otra cosa. No había nada. Por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, James trasero cínico Taylor estaba sin palabras. No sabía que decir o hacer o al menos de eso se intentaba convencer a si mismo porque…

"¡Vaya! Es bastante tarde, lo siento pero debo ir a casa, si mi mamá se despierta y…"

"¡Esta bien!" Jim sonrió. "Te llevaré"

Y eso hizo. Jim condujo a Jack hasta su casa mientras el chico tocaba hermosas canciones para ellos y le ahorraba a Jim la molestia de hablar. Aún estaba…Sorprendido. Su noche seguía viniéndole a la mente, todas las cosas que hizo, el ataque de ansiedad, la forma en que trató a ese chico en el club, como le gritó a Carlos. Todo se desvaneció en algún punto sin que lo notara.

Apagó las luces con un movimiento de su muñeca y tiró las llaves de su auto sobre la mesa de café de la sala de estar. Tomó su laptop y fue a su habitación.

Se sentó en su cama y sacó la pequeña memoria de debajo de su almohada, para luego insertarla en su laptop.

"Así no, afírmalo, dilo en serio, porque es verdad" La voz de Jack hizo eco en su habitación desde los parlantes.

"Soy una buena persona" Jim escuchó su propia voz decir dentro de la roca del lago. "Soy una buena persona" Repitió otra vez en el video…Ese era ¡El video que supuestamente perdió cuando Kristie le robo la ropa!

¡Me mintió! ¡Me mintió! Y lo peor de todo es que… ¡Yo no sabía nada al respecto!

Jim cerró su laptop y suspiro. Ya no podía negarlo más. Era una buena persona y…Estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorado de Jackson Whittemore.


	12. Chapter 12

INFIELES

¿Alguna vez has sentido que no eres lo suficientemente valiente para ser tú? ¿Cómo si salir de la cama fuese la cosa más aterradora que te pudiese pasar? Bueno, solía sentirme así algunas veces pero ahora que conocía los planes de Derek y Allison lo último que quería hacer era enfrentar al mundo real. No me malinterpretes, se suponía que debía estar enojado con él, pero enojado de veras por no entenderme y juzgarme pero…Siempre pensé…Siempre pensé que eventualmente resolveríamos nuestros problemas como solíamos hacer. Todo era diferente ahora. Se marcharía porque ya no podía aguantarme. Se iría porque Allison era más divertida, hermosa y divertida, y probablemente una mejor compañera de habitación de lo que yo podría ser jamás.

De eso iba todo esto este embrollo. Me sentía traicionado. No en una forma romántica por supuesto. Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que Derek nunca me amaría de esa forma. Me refiero en una más inocente y significativa manera. La de los mejores amigos, de los aliados, de los colegas inseparables. Ese amigo que sin importar cuantos años pasasen y cuantas relaciones tuviese, siempre estaría a tu lado porque ni el destino o algo tan poderoso con el aroma de una vagina sería capaz de separarlos.

Estaba equivocado por supuesto. Odiaba a Allison…La odiaba y eso se sentía tan mal. Quería llorar. Era mi amiga, se suponía que era mi secuaz pero también era la novia de Derek. ¿Por qué querría irse con ella? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Estaba claro. Eran una pareja, eran felices, no había lugar para mí y estábamos creciendo. Era el orden natural de las cosas, tú sabes, encontrar esa persona especial, vivir juntos, casarse, tener hijos y vivir felices para siempre.

Si tan solo los gays pudiesen tener eso también.

Creo que eran las diez de la mañana o tal vez poco más allá de mediodía. No estoy seguro porque el sol estaba especialmente brillante y molesto, como cuando solo quieres esconderte y alguien te apunta con un faro dejándote expuesto. Así es como me sentía.

Me estaba escondiendo bajo las mantas. Si tenía suerte tal vez...No tendría que ver el momento en que tomara sus cosas y se marchara para siempre.

Sé que estaba siendo un poco posesivo y egoísta pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Derek a todo momento en todas partes que…La idea de no tenerlo cerca nunca más parecía como la peor cosa que podría pasarme. Estaba indefenso sin él y era su culpa. Nunca me enseñó, nunca me dijo que esto acabaría y nunca me mostro como ser Stiles sin él. Ahora era una nueva persona, un lienzo en blanco. No sabía cómo cocinar, o como reparar una computadora ¿Quién me recordaría grabar algo para los finales del Sr. Anderson? ¿Quién me dejaría darle la primera probada a su pastel de cumpleaños? ¿Quién me gritaría cuando hiciese algo indebido? ¿Quién iba a sujetarme cuando mi mundo se cayera a pedazos?

Me froté los ojos y eché un vistazo a través de la separación de la manta. Todo estaba en su lugar. Sus calcetines sucios estaban dispersos por el suelo como de costumbre, aunque…Él no estaba en su cama. Aun no se marcharía. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso creo recordar que Allison dijo que aún no se mudarían.

Tomé aire un tanto aliviado, pero definitivamente se mudarían en el futuro cercano, así que tenía que hacerme a la idea de que pronto viviría en un mundo sin otoño.

Sé lo que estás pensando y no, no estaba exagerando así que déjame en paz en mi fiesta de auto compasión y anda a ver que rayos estaba haciendo Jim. Necesitaba dormir, al menos en mi sueños podría ser alguien más y olvidar toda la mierda que había vivido la noche anterior.

…..

En otras noticias más aburridas, adivina quién despertó con una sonrisa en la cara. Si, Jimmy. Estoy bastante enojado con él por ser un traidor pero por supuesto aun no lo sabía que había traicionado el proyecto y sí que perdería la cabeza cuando descubriera la verdad. Como sea, vamos directo a lo que importa aquí. Jim estaba feliz.

No estaba seguro de que había soñado pero…Recordaba la sonrisa de Jack. Tu sabes, esa perfecta forma en que sus labios se curvaban hacía arriba ligeramente mientras mostraba esas filas de impecables dientes blancos observando a Jim directo a los ojos con esos intensas piscinas celestes que te dejaban a cualquiera sin aliento mientras Jim intentaba no mirar a esos cautivadores hoyuelos que hacían que cualquiera se rindiera a los pies de Jackson Whitemore.

Estaba enamorado y era un enorme alivio ser finalmente lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo. Era como eso que sientes al salir del closet, ese peso que se desvanece de tus hombros, era esa libertad que su cuerpo con tantas ganas ansiaba alcanzar. Así se sentía, completa y absolutamente feliz pero…Había ciertos problemas por supuesto.

El proyecto, yo y el hecho de que Jack no era gay porque no lo era ¿Cierto?

¡Dios! Jim era todo un desastre, quiero decir, estaba tan confundido, aturdido y su pecho no paraba de batir con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en Jack. Sonreía como tonto y suspiraba como quinceañera. No podía creer que el amor pudiese haber golpeado tan duro a su puerta y menos por alguien como Jack quien era todo un perdedor y sorpresivamente adorable al mismo tiempo.

Las perras dijeron que Jack era gay, que habían visto en los videos la forma en que miraba a Jim o ¿Hablaban de Kyle y de mí? No estaba seguro pero podía jurar que lo habían dicho ¿Qué pasaba si era verdad? ¿Qué tal si Jack amaba a Jim también? Él mismo lo había dicho la noche anterior, Jim era un ángel para él, alguien que había venido a este mundo para hacer su vida aún más feliz de lo que ya era…Jim se mordió el labio inferior pensando en ello y tuvo que sostener su pecho o su corazón le habría roto las costillas, era un sentimiento maravilloso y aterrador al mismo tiempo y le gustaba, he le gustaba tanto que ahora comprendía que se había vuelto adicto a las miradas de Jack a sus sonrisas, carcajadas, su actitud de chico tonto y el intoxicaste aroma de su robusta y masculina esencia. Jim era adicto a Jack y no quería ir a rehabilitación.

Era algo estúpido pero…Cuando Jack lo llamó esa mañana para preguntarle si iría al centro ese día Jim detuvo el auto en las afueras de su casa. Tuvo que conducir desde el otro lado de la ciudad para recoger a Jack para luego volver y ver a los niños pero no le importaba, quería pasar tanto tiempo con él como le fuera posible, aunque, al mismo tiempo se sentía tan culpable y enojado consigo mismo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? Tenía que ser una cruel broma del universo, de todas las personas por las cuales Jim podría haberse enamorado terminó haciéndolo de Jack quien no solo era completamente opuesto a él sino también su supuesto enemigo, aun así, no quería pensar en ello. Ese día se olvidaría de mí y del proyecto y disfrutaría del momento con Jack y los niños.

Así que entraron en el centro y su felicidad creció, en parte porque Jack se veía atónito cuando encontró a Jim fuera de su hogar ese día y además tan temprano y por otro lado porque los niños se veían tan felices como de costumbre de verlos. Aun no podía creer que había estado esperando toda la semana por volver y pasar el día con ellos viendo películas y jugando juegos, no podía explicarlo pero, lo hacía feliz, eran tan lindos y divertidos y adorables ¿Cómo podía Jim ser dos personas al mismo tiempo? No lo comprendía del todo pero definitivamente era eso lo que le ocurría, era como si dos seres vivieran ahora en su interior y empezaba a abrazarse a esta nueva parte de su ser, misteriosa y desconocida.

Emily tuvo una mala noche, de acuerdo con Amanda había tenido pesadillas y no quería salir de la cama, así que decidieron visitarla y llevar algunas películas con ellos, en cuestión de minutos toda la habitación estaba abarrotada con docenas de niños mientras miraban Frozen y cantaban _"Let ig go"_ juntos, incluso Jim quien sabía que no era tan buen cantante como Jack, pero no importaba, en realidad no pudo concentrarse durante la película, podía jurar que sentía los ojos de Jack sobre y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso e inquieto. Quería ponerse de pie, huir y reír al mismo tiempo. Estaba empezando a actuar como un psicópata.

Intentó concentrarse en la película solo para descubrir que ya había acabado. Emily se veía un poco mejor ahora aunque Jim pensaba que aún se veía un poco pálida. Jack trajo a Ángel consigo pensando que sería una buna idea cantar para los niños, así que pasaron la mayor parte del día escuchándolo atontados por su hermosa voz.

¡Rayos! ¡Jim en serio había caído en su trampa! No podía evitarlo, no podía parar de verlo y sonreír, era raro pensar en cómo la vida podía cambiar en una simple noche, en un latido, en un suspiro y con una oración dicha al oído en el momento y lugar precisos.

"Eso fue lindo" Jack dijo repentinamente y Jim parpadeó.

"¿Qué cosa?" Indagó confundido.

Jack le dio una mirada de soslayo y el corazón de Jim se saltó un latido.

"Cuando te me uniste en esa última canción" Explicó Jack.

"Yo…" ¿Qué hizo qué? ¡No recordaba haber eso! ¡Cielos! ¡No solo estaba enamorado! ¡Estaba actuando como un tonto! Necesitaba calmarse un poco o Jack podría sospechar que sentía cosas por él.

"Si, yo…" Rayos no sabía que contestar.

"¡Hora de la comida!" Una voz llamó desde la puerta y los niños, las enfermeras y Jack salieron mientras Jim notaba que la mayoría de las mujeres y jóvenes enfermeras observaban a Jack con ojos centellantes, estaban babeándose por él. ¡Genial Jim tenia competencia!

Mordió su labio inferior intentando deshacerse de su estúpida sonrisa y emprendió su camino.

Cuando salió se encontró con que el pasillo se hallaba vacío. ¡Demonios estaba seguro de los otros apenas habían salido! Genial ahora estaba perdiendo la noción del espacio-tiempo, a este paso acabaría viviendo en el país de las maravillas en cuestión de días.

"¡James!" Dijo una familiar voz a su izquierda y Jim sintió un escalofrío.

Torció el cuello y forzó una sonrisa. "Hola Sra. Whitemore"

"¡Oh James! ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que me llames Lorraine?" Dijo la mujer pretendiendo reprenderlo mientras sonreía.

Hoy vestía un largo vestido lavando y uno de sus usuales sweaters a juego.

"Sería irrespetuoso" Replicó presionando los labios en una delgada línea.

"¡Oh eres todo un caballero! ¿No es así?"

Jim forzó otra sonrisa. "Jack está en el comedor así que si…"

Esta miró a ambos lados y entonces le hizo señas de que guardara silencio como si estuviesen a punto de hacer alguna travesura. "Veré a Jackson después, primero me encantaría conversar contigo" Susurró.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¡Oh no! Lo sabía…Sabía que Jim… ¡No! _Cálmate perra, antes de anoche ni siquiera tú lo sabías así que deja de actuar como tonto _"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Esta frunció el ceño con una insulsa sonrisa en los labios y entonces suspiró. "Es complicado" Admitió. "Dime una cosa James, Jack y tú son bastante unidos ¿No es así?"

Jim tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonrojarse. "Yo…Ehm…No somos tan unidos"

"¡Ay por favor! No para de hablar de ti en todo el día"

¿De veras? El corazón de Jim subió hasta su garganta y empezó a ahogarlo.

"Veras James, estoy segura de que estas al tanto de esto y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, ¿Conoces a Beverly no es así?"

Jim asintió.

"Estoy preocupada por Jackson y ella" Suspiró decepcionada.

Así que de eso se trataba.

"No tiene por qué preocuparse, estoy seguro de que estarán bien" Jim consoló.

"¿Estás seguro?" La mujer sonrió esperanzada.

"Jack la ama, estoy seguro de ello" Esperaba estar diciendo una mentira.

"Sé que la ama James pero estoy tan angustiada, su madre y yo pensamientos que tal vez habría roto por problemas de adultos así que Dios nos perdone, la llevamos a hacerse una prueba de embarazo"

¿Qué hicieron qué? ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a esas mujeres? Jim sabía que detestaba a Beverly pero tuvo que ser espantoso para ella enfrentar esa situación, pobre chica, ya no era una adolescente para ser forzada a ese tipo de cosas.

"Sra. Whitemore no tiene por qué preocuparse, estoy seguro de que Jack respeta a Beverly y a su familia y nunca la tocaría"

"¡Estoy tan feliz de escuchar eso!" Dijo esta aliviada. "No sabes cuan feliz me hace. Estoy intentando James, de veras intento comprender a los jóvenes, pero la idea de sexo premarital…No quiero que mi Jackson se meta en problemas"

"Va a estar bien"

"Mientras tenga a un buen amigo y consejero como tú a su lado estoy segura que así será"

Jim sonrió un poco más calmado, solo era una psicópata. No podía manejarla. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Jack no volvería con Beverly porque ya no la amaba, así que no importaba lo que Lorraine dijera ellos…

"¿Me harías un favor?"

No le gustaba como sonaba eso. "Ehm…Si, por supuesto" Dijo aunque en su interior pensaba lo contrario.

"¿Podrías hablar con…?"

"No lo sé Sra. Whitemore, eso es cosa de Jack y no quiero…"

"¡James por favor! No te lo pediría si tuviera otra opción, no quiero molestarte pero estoy desesperada. Fueron una pareja por tantos años. No quiero que su historia acaba de esta manera, pero él no quiere hablar con ella y eran una pareja tan encantadora, teníamos pensado que la boda podía ser en Diciembre"

"No lo sé Sra. Whitemore, quiero decir, me encantaría ayudarla pero…"

"¿De veras? ¡Muchas gracias! Sabía que no me decepcionarías…"

¡Espera! ¡Eso no fue justo! ¡No lo dejó acabar!

"Estoy tan feliz que Jack…"

¡Cállate perra! ¡Déjalo hablar!

"Tenga tan buen amigo. Estoy segura de que te pedirá que seas su padrino y…"

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate ya!

"Y su amistad durara para siempre"

_Amistad._ Pensó Jim con tristeza.

"Aquí estas, te guardé un lugar junto a…" La voz de Jack decía repentinamente a sus espaldas. "¿Mamá que haces aquí?"

"¡Oh vine a verlos! ¿Cierto James?" Le guiñó un ojo.

Jim replicó con una sonrisa desganada.

"Vamos, es la hora de la comida, deberías unírtenos mamá"

"¡Ay cariño lo siento! Pero tengo cosas que hacer y perdí algo de tiempo intentando encontrarlos. Vendré más tarde por ti"

¡Cielos! Para ser cristiana esa mujer decía muchas mentiras.

"Está bien, James me llevará a casa"

"¿Estás seguro?"

Jim asintió.

"Excelente"

Y dicho esto se desvaneció.

"Vamos o se te enfriará la comida" Dijo Jack felizmente poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jim mientras este sentía como el calor de su toque se esparcía por su cuerpo haciendo que soltase una débil sonrisa. Genial, ahora necesitaba encontrar la forma de que Jack y Beverly volvieran a estar juntos cuando en el fondo quería todo lo contrario.

….

No sé cuántas horas pasaron pero…Aun no quería salir. No podía soportarlo, era algo tan aterrador. Era mejor vivir en negación, solo olvidarlo todo y pretender que aún era hora de dormir. No sé pero creo que tenía depresión, no que estaba triste sino clínicamente deprimido, quiero decir, cada vez que algo malo pasaba con algún sujeto acaba en mi cama sin las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar al mundo. Ahora que lo pensaba…Cada vez que me sentía como mierda, impotente y como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbado Derek estaba de algún modo involucrado. Tal vez él era la raíz de todos mis problemas. Tal vez era mejor si simplemente se marchara.

Escuché la manija de la puerta y mis tripas se retorcieron. Hubo pasos y aun cuando no quería mirar no pude contenerme. Quería ver si era él, así que lentamente abrí los ojos y eché otro vistazo a través de la separación de la manta.

¡Estaba mirándome! ¡Estaba mirándome! ¡Ay mierda! Mi corazón dio un saltito y me maldije.

"¿Que estás hacienda? Preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras me observaba con rabia y algo de decepción.

No contesté y solo me escondí de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

Sentí un ligero objeto aterrizar sobre mi ¡Me tiró una almohada! ¡Vaya que maduro de parte Derek!

Lo ignoré.

Otra almohada.

Continué ignorándolo.

Otra almohada.

¿Otra almohada? En serio ¿Cuántas de esas tenía allí? ¡Argh! ¡Era un imbécil! ¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz? Quería… ¡Argh!

"¿Qué quieres?" Dije sin salir de mi zona segura.

"¿Podríamos por una vez tener una conversación madura?" Escuché su voz decir al otro lado de las frazadas.

"Me vas a tirar otra almohada ¿Cierto?" Pregunté.

"No" Replicó con seriedad.

Suspiré sintiendo el miedo subir por mi pecho y me saque las mantas.

Me tiró una almohada directo a la cara.

¡Argh! ¡Era un idiota! Lo… ¡Lo odiaba! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido, infantil y…? Dios quería llorar…Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para no dejar que tuviera mis lágrimas, no lloraría por otro hombre en mi vida y mucho menos por Derek. Esa era una promesa.

"Ven aquí" Dijo dando golpecitos al lugar junto a él en su cama.

Contuve la respiración y caminé lo que se sintieron como kilómetros, era el punto de no retorno, íbamos a tener _"la_" conversación. Era un adiós para nosotros y debía ser fuerte para afrontarlo.

Me senté junto a él notando la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío y preguntándome si alguna vez volveríamos a estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Sacudí la cabeza. _Madura Stiles. _

Se aclaró la garganta y se sacó las gafas. "Mira, no sé dónde…"

"¿Escuché de tus planes? Solo digamos que Allison no podía esperar para compartir la noticia con todos, lo gracioso es que yo fui el último en sab…"

"¿Podrías por favor dejarme hablar?" Gruñó amenazadoramente.

Tragué e hice silencio avergonzado.

Se veía frustrado y exhausto. Todos sus rasgos se hallaban tensos. Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y su expresión era dura.

Suspiró. "Mira, yo…"

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

"¡Dios!" Dijo Derek enojado al momento en que la puerta se abría y redoble de tambores…Kyle entraba.

"¡Oh hola!" Dijo observándonos un poco confundido.

"¡Kyle! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunté intentando procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaban en la misma habitación de nuevo ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Si ahora Isaac salía de debajo de mi cama juro que me volvería loco.

"Yo…Necesito hablar contigo Stily" Dijo desanimado y entonces algo hizo clic en mi interior.

¡Había ocurrido! ¡Habían roto! ¡Lo había logrado! Lo había…

"Lo siento Kyle pero estoy…" Empecé torciendo el cuello hacía Derek. Necesitaba escucharlo, no podía esperar más. Necesitaba que me diera golpe de gracia y se marchara de mi vida para empezar de cero, para renacer como el fénix que siempre espere que Dumbledore fuera cuando JK le puso fin a mi niñez. Era momento de empezar de nuevo y trabajar en mi proyecto sin distracciones y ahora que Kyle y Kristie habían roto tenía la excusa perfecta para no volver salir con esa traidora de Allison de nuevo.

"Está bien…Tengo cosas que hacer de todos modos, así que entra y habla con _Stily_" Dijo Derek con desprecio mientras se ponía de pie y salía a grandes zancadas pasando junto a un muy confundido Kyle.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Kyle indago haciendo una mueca mientras se sentaba junto a mí y yo me levantaba rápidamente. No sé por qué pero se sentía mal que estuviéramos sentados en la cama de Derek. Era como algo prohibido.

"Nada, solo está celoso de mi como de costumbre" Repliqué acercándome a mi cama para tomar asiento.

Me siguió.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?" Pregunté inocentemente aunque estaba seguro de que iba aquello.

Resopló y bajó la mirada. "Quiero preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti Stily?" Dijo con algo de tristeza.

Yo… ¿Qué le pasaba?

Asentí. "Kyle… ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Besaste a Kristie en la fiesta?" Preguntó y yo… ¿Qué carajos? Quiero decir, ¿Qué jodidos carajos?

"¡No!" Me apresuré a decir. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"No soy estúpido Stily, sé que algo pasó en la fiesta, la gente me ha dicho cosas y por la forma en que te fuiste anoche y como me miraste…"

"¿De que estas hablando? ¡No la besé! Eres mi amigo. ¡Nunca te haría algo así!" Tenía que haberle hecho algo así.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a la fiesta? ¿Por qué te fuiste así cuando me viste?" Me asesinó con la mirada.

"¡Esa no era mi fiesta! Era de Kristie y pensé que ella te había hablado al respecto, es tu novia ¡Es ella quien debe decirte esas cosas no yo!" ¡Ja! ¡Toma eso!

"Y entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste en cuanto me viste? Parecía que habías visto un fantasma" Resopló y me miró directo a los ojos como si intentase buscar la respuesta. _No...¡No me mires de esa forma idiota!_

Desvié la mirada sonrojándome un poco.

"Me…Me fui porque unos idiotas estaban molestándome en la fiesta y me sentí muy mal"

Me observó boquiabierto. "¿De veras? Oh…Lo…Lo siento"

"Si, nunca pensé que me encontraría con los idiotas del gimnasio allí, pensé que sería una fiesta intima, no sabía que Kristie era amiga de esos idiotas"

Parpadeó tomado por sorpresa. ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Era tan buen mentiroso! Ni si quiera sé de donde saque eso pero ¡Rayos! Era una excelente idea para terminar de hundirles la relación. Pronto Kyle sería todo mío para jugar y sí que jugaría con él.

"¿Por qué te odian tanto?" Dijo con tristeza.

"Ojala lo supiera, hay personas que simplemente hacen tu vida un infierno porque creen que tienen derecho a hacerlo"

Miró abajo. "De veras lo siento"

"Está bien" Le sonreí. "¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte algo así?"

"Kristie me está engañando" Replicó algo avergonzado y triste.

"¿Qué? Amigo…Lo siento tanto" Dije sorprendido. Quiero decir, ¿Qué? Solo posteé esas fotos para hacer que Kyle creyera que Kristie lo engañaba pero estaba seguro de ella nunca lo haría. Kyle era tan fácil de manipular.

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Vi las fotos que publicaste" Me acusó.

"¡Hey espera un momento! Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos y publiqué un par de fotos, no tengo nada que hacer con sea lo que fuera que hizo en la fiesta y creo que estas exagerando. Kristie…"

"La gente me lo ha dicho Stily ¡La vieron tonteando en la fiesta con un sujeto!"

"¿Y que si estaba tonteando? Apuesto a que tú también lo haces bastante"

Me lanzó una mirada afilada. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"¡Ay Kyle por favor! Somos chicos está en nuestra naturaleza ser promiscuos" ¿Lo dije bien? ¿Promiscuos? ¿Los hetero dicen promiscuo? No estoy seguro ¡Creo que le ser normal! Pero si una persona gay lo hace entonces es _"promiscua" _Bueno ¿Sabes que digo? ¡A la mierda con la doble moral de la sociedad!

"Nunca le haría eso ¡La amo!" Rugió y…Oh…No, estaba mintiendo por supuesto…Solo quería… Todos los horribles seres humanos engañan a sus novias. No pueden evitarlo. Solo intentaba confundirme, estaba jugando al Sr. Moral y valores conmigo…Porque era imposible que de veras…

"Entonces… ¿Le has hecho eso a Allison?" Dijo mirándome con decepción y algo de repulsión.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Kyle estaba dándome la lata sobre mujeres? ¡Oh no! ¡Por supuesto que no lo iba a permitir!

_¡No me gustan las vaginas! Y menos la de la traidora de Allison. _

"¡No! ¡Jamás podría engañar a Allison! ¿Estás loco? ¿No la has visto? Ni en un millón de año alguien como yo podría volver a tener a alguien como ella"

"¿A qué te refieres con alguien como tú?" Dijo confundido.

¡Dah! "¡Vamos Kyle! ¿No me has detallado bien? No soy muy atractivo que digamos" Dije desviando la mirada.

Reviró los ojos. "Tienes que estar bromeando, no eres horrible así que deja de intentar hacer esto sobre ti, necesito un amigo en este momento y no estas ayudando"

¿Pensaba que yo no era horrible? Yo… ¡Bah! Probablemente solo decía eso para jugar conmigo. "Lo siento pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?" No vi nada así que…"

"Pero tomaste las fotos" Me recordó.

"¿Y qué?"

"Facebook te sugiere etiquetar a personas aun cuando no son amigos. Quiero que consigas a ese sujeto con el que estaba tonteando"

"¿Estás loco? ¡Bailó con casi toda la ciudad!" Lancé. ¡Ay Kristie perdóname por favor! No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Sus ojos casi saltaron de su cara después de escuchar aquello y por un momento pensé que me golpearía. Solo apretó los puños y la mandíbula. "Ayúdame Stily, por favor"

"¿Por qué simplemente no hablas con ella y…?"

"No puedo, está castigada por lo de la fiesta"

"Tiene veintiún años Kyle" Le recordé.

"Si, pero no conoces a su tía, está un poco loca y cuando vi la fiesta perdí la cabeza y…"

"¡Ay por Dios! ¡La llamaste!" Dije escandalizado.

"Estaba furioso y sí Kristie de veras me fue infiel entonces supongo que hice lo correcto"

¡Ay este chico era toda una reina del drama! Kyle por favor ¡Kristie justo le había dicho a Allison lo genial que sería irse a vivir contigo la noche anterior! ¿Sabes qué? Reitero lo que te dije antes, los hombres son un poco menstruales a veces. Primero Derek saliendo de la habitación como un niño malcriado y ahora Kyle actuando como loco por una estúpida fiesta. Aunque era algo bueno, de hecho ¡Bastante bueno! Usaría eso para ponerle punto final a su relación de una vez por todas. Me estaba cansando de toda esa mierda y la presentación del proyecto estaba a solo un par de semanas de distancia.

"De acuerdo, te ayudaré" Dije asintiendo para reafirmar el compromiso en mi voz mientras dentro contenía las risas.

….

Mientras tanto en ciudad aburrida Jim estaba teniendo algunos problemas. Era lunes por la tarde. Acababa de salir de su examen final más duro y en dos semanas le diría adiós al primer trimestre y hola a Sunset Valley. Pero primero tenía que aguantar la charla del entrenador sobre abandonar el entrenamiento cuando el equipo más lo necesitaba.

Que anciano más dramático ¡Rayos! ¿Qué pasaba con todos últimamente? Parecía que mientras más cerca estaba el verano, más locos se volvían todos.

Como sea, La familia de Jim es amiga de casi todos. Todos los que son alguien por supuesto. Así que antes de ir al campo de juego ese día le hizo una visita a una de las doctoras amigas de su papá y le pidió una nota falsa. Por supuesto Sheila le dio una larga y aburrida charla de lo mal y poco ético que era hacer tal cosa pero al final le dio la nota de todos modos. Le hizo escribir que tuvo un virus tropical y que fue retenido toda la semana hasta que se sintió mejor.

Aunque no fue suficiente. El entrenador estaba de veras enojado con él, así que como castigo…

"¡No puedo hacer mil vueltas!" Protestó Jim después de escuchar lo que el hombre tenía preparado para él.

"Soy tu entrenador y si digo que saltes tú dices '¿Qué tan alto señor?' ¿Entendido?"

"Es algo estúpido, nadie puede hacer mil vueltas"

"Entrenador…"

"No te mentas Jack" El hombre advirtió.

Jim torció la mirada.

"No tienes que hacerlas todas hoy, puedes hacer solo una o tres y tal vez solo medía mañana, pero no hay entrenamiento o campeonato para ti hasta que muestres algo de compromiso con el equipo"

"Tiene que estar bromeando" Jim soltó apretando las manos. "¿Me castiga por no venir al entrenamiento quitándome el entrenamiento?"

"Qué curioso, Me pregunto si alguien podría correr cinco mil vueltas"

Jim resopló. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo…Ya voy" Replicó derrotado cerrando la boca antes de que tuviese que correr un millón de vueltas antes del final del verano.

Fue hacía el otro lado del campo para empezar cuando el entrador hablo de nuevo. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Rugió.

¡Suficiente! Jim iba a plantarle metanfetamina en el auto y llamar a la policía, estaba harto de su… ¿Qué hacía Jack junto a él?

"Jacky ¿Qué estas…?"

"Fui a ver a James a la clínica la semana pasada así que puedo confirmar que estaba enfermo señor, pero ya que olvidé decírselo supongo que también soy culpable" Jack mintió muy convincentemente usando su mirada del deber.

El entrenador los observando presionando sus labios en una delgada línea mientras su bigote le rozaba la barbilla. Quería liberar a Jack del castigo porque le era más útil en el campo pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar ir a Jim tan fácilmente.

"¡De acuerdo! Quieres ser un buen amigo Jackson, entonces correrás dos mil vueltas"

Jack bufó y empezó a trotar.

Jim miró al entrenador y entonces observó a Jack parpadeando…Había mentido por él. ¡Esa...Era la cosa más dulce que nadie había hecho jamás por él! Y ahora tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos…Eso era… ¡Ay por Dios! Jim no podía evitarlo, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que fácilmente habría sufrido un ataque cardiaco y habría muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y así fue como empezó la semana de Jim. No estaba seguro de como lo habían logrado pero se las arreglaron para hacer ochenta vueltas por lo que duró el entrenamiento de ese día. A Jim le habría encantado patear el trasero de los chicos. Kev, Paul y Aidan no dejaban de verlos y de reír como tontos. Jim se vengaría, se aseguraría de ello.

El entrenador estaba atónito por lo duro que habían trabajado aunque no dijo nada podías verlo por la forma en que su bigote estaba arqueado como si de una ceja se tratase.

A Jim le habría gustado quedarse un poco más para llegar a las cien pero…Estaba muriendo. Todos sus músculos estaban adoloridos y llorando por piedad. ¡Ay pobres bastardos! Sí tan solo supieran que aún les quedaban semanas de duro trabajo por delante.

Cuando todos empezaban a irse Jim se tiró sobre la grama, echó un vistazo al cielo naranja y soltó una risita. No podía creer lo exhausto que estaba pero no le importaba. Estaba dentro de una burbuja. Aun pensaba en Jack dando la cara por él y todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Tal vez solo tenía hambre, esperaba que Martha hubiese cocinado algo delicioso para ese día porque no quería pensar en tener que cocinar.

Nada podía arruinar su día, no importaba sí el entrenador los obligaba a dejarse crecer un bigote tan feo como el suyo. Gustosamente lo haría siempre y cuando Jack estuviera con él. Bueno…Una cosa podía arruinarlo todo, y esa cosa era el favor que le pidió Lorraine.

Pensó mucho al respecto la noche anterior y de hecho tuvo problemas para dormir. La idea de hablar con Jack para que volviera con Beverly lo estaba matando. Estaba feliz con el Jack soltero. Jack soltero podía ser gay o al menos bisexual, pero Jack con novia significaba compromiso, boda y la idea de dejarlo ir…

"¿Tienes sed?" Su voz dijo suavemente mientras se tiraba junto a Jim ofreciéndole la botella.

Jim se sonrojó y la tomó en sus manos para sorber.

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué la cara de pocos amigos?" Jack frunció el ceño con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jim lo miró por un segundo ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado después de correr como si fuesen perseguidos por homofóbicos o peor abogados? Jim no podía entender a Jack algunas veces, se veía tan impecable e irreal que ahora lo perseguía la espeluznante idea de que tal vez no era real y que solo estaba loco y en su mente se había inventado al hombre perfecto que lo hacía reír, sonreír, sentir feliz y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró. "Necesito hablarte de algo" Murmuró temeroso de cómo podrían resultar las cosas.

"¿Está todo bien?" Jack arqueó una ceja pensativamente mientras observaban las nubes que flotaban sobre ellos.

"Tu mama habló conmigo ayer"

"¿Qué? ¡Ay James lo siento! ¿Qué quería? Si esto es sobre ir a la iglesia no le prestes atención, le dije que tu familia está muy encariñada con el padre de la iglesia a la que asisten"

Y ahí estaba. Jack había mentido de nuevo por Jim. Eso no se sentía bien.

"No es eso, vino para hablarme de Beverly y tu" Explicó esperando que sí le decía a Jack acerca de la petición de su madre tal vez se enojaría y la balanza se pondría a favor de Jim.

"¿Qué?" Jack… ¿Gruñó? Jim no podía creer que lo había hecho y…Se veía tan lindo cuando estaba enojado.

"Mira sé que no quieres hablar con Beverly y todo lo demás pero tal vez si lo hicieras, tu mamá se calmaría un poco. No estoy diciendo que deberías volver con ella, solo habla deja todo claro para tranquilizar a tu mamá"

Hubo una larga pausa en la cual Jim notó que todos ya se habían marchado y ahora yacían uno junto al otro en el crepúsculo mirando los últimos rayos de sol mientras el día moría y la noche se alzaba cubriéndolos con su manta de secretos e intimidad.

"No lo sé James" Dijo Jack pensativamente. "De veras estoy enojado por las cosas que dijo"

"¿Qué pudo haber dicho que fuese tan malo?" Jim preguntó.

"Dijo que los chicos del equipo no eran mis amigos sino un montón de drogadictos"

Jim aguantó las risas. Bueno, eso era más o menos verdad ¿Cierto?

"Y dijo tantas cosas malas sobre Kristie. Dijo que era una persona horrible y que no quería yo hablara más con ella"

Bueno…Eso tampoco era tan malo…Kristie…No era la persona favorita de Jim después de todo.

"Y dijo que no le agradabas en lo absoluto, dijo que nunca me dejabas solo, que parecías mi sombra y que siempre estabas ahí acechándome y molestándome. Le dije que estaba equivocada y solo me gritó con más fuerza que si me agradabas tanto debería casarme contigo en lugar de con ella"

Jack rio.

Jim no lo hizo.

"Vaya" Finalmente contestó dos minutos después con una débil sonrisa.

"Estoy muy enojado con ella, así que no me importa lo que mi mamá haga o diga. Creo que de verdad se acabó"

Jim soltó una risita.

"¿Qué?" Jack arqueó una ceja con expresión divertida.

"Tu mamá incluso me dijo que la llevó a hacerse una prueba de embarazo porque estaba preocupada que…"

"¿Que hizo qué?" Jack chirreó. "¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ay no! Apuesto a que consiguió los condones que tengo en mi…"

¿Condones? ¿Condones? Espera un momento…Si Jack tenía condones, eso quería decir que... ¡Nah!

Jim rio. Tenía que ser un malentendido.

"¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Lo siento, es solo que es gracioso que tu mamá tenga la idea de que puedas ser sexualmente activo cuando…"

"No quería que se enterara de esa manera" Jack resopló decepcionado y con algo de terror en la voz. "Ahora va a empezar a hablar de responsabilidades, de lo malo que es sexo y esas cosas y…"

El corazón de Jim se saltó un latido y un sabor amargo subió hasta su garganta "¿No eres virgen?" Dijo atónito.

Jack soltó una risita. "No"

¡San cielo! Jim no estaba seguro de porqué pero…Se sentía herido y engañado, lo cual era estúpido porque Jack no era su novio ni nada por el estilo para pensar que le estaba siendo infiel con Beverly pero…Se sentía un poco traicionado.

"Lo siento, solo asumí que…"

"Sé lo qué pensaste James y sí, soy todo un hipócrita, pero hace cinco años Beverly yo estábamos solos en casa y…Sentía algo de curiosidad ¿Sabes? Quería saber cómo sería y empezó a besarme y…Lo hicimos"

"¡Oh te vas a ir al infierno Jacky!" Jim bromeó con tono burlón pero…En el fondo se sentía como basura, pero ¿Por qué? Era algo normal, todo el mundo tenía sexo… ¡Un momento! ¿Jack no era virgen? ¡OH GENIAÑ! Ahora sí que de verdad yo era petico, incluso San Jackson había tenido acción mientras yo… ¡Era canonizado en el vaticano! Madre Stily me llamarían dentro de poco.

"No digas eso, ya me siento bastante mal"

"¿Pero…Solo fue una vez o…?"

"No…Ehm…De hecho lo hicimos muchas veces y…No quiero hablar de ello, es embarazoso"

Jim habría sonreído por ver a Jack sonrojarse con solo pensar en sexo pero ya no se sentía de humor para bromear.

"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos" Dijo Jim sentándose. Necesitaba un baño y olvidar la conversación que acababan de tener.

"Si, supongo que tendré que hablar con mi mamá esta noche y ser honesto con ella sobre las relaciones sexuales con Beverly"

"Entonces ¿No vas a hablar con Beverly después de todo?" Jim preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

"Sé lo que intentas James y de veras aprecio que quieras ayudar a mi mamá, pero no puedo ayudarte con eso. Lo que habían entre Beverly yo se acabó"

Jim sonrió en su interior. ¡Si! ¡Se había acabado! ¡Acabado! ¡Jack era soltero! ¡A Jack le gustaba ser soltero! ¡A Jim le gustaba que Jack fuse soltero!

Le dio un par de palmaditas a Jim en la espalda. "Eres un buen amigo por intentar"

"Gracias" Jim replicó aguantando una enorme carcajada que amenazaba con escapar.

….

Bueno, como recuerdas Kyle me pidió que me convirtiera en Sherlock Holmes y encontrara al amante secreto de Kristie y yo no podía estar más entretenido con la idea. Me pasé mis clases del día siguiente pensando en lo que la gente había dicho. Hice algo de investigación con Terrance. Estaba en economía y había bailado mucho con Kristie en la fiesta el otro día, y sorpresa, algunas personas en el programa de actuación dijeron que lo habían visto llevando a Kristie al patio trasero para hacer cositas. Algunos incluso dijeron que los vieron tener sexo en el medio de la pista de baile frente a todo el mundo y sus amigos no paraban de felicitarlo. Conclusión, todos pensaban que Kristie era una cualquiera y que Terrance había tenido suerte, otra muestra la de doble moral de la sociedad. Genial, ahora me sentía mal por Kristie. No era su culpa, solo estaba divirtiéndose ¿Por qué la gente tenía que inventar cosas sobre ella y otras chicas solo por bailar? Era cruel, y antes de que digas que era mi culpa déjame recordarte que todo lo que hice fue invitar gente a su casa y nunca le dije que se emborrachara y menos que bailara con esos zoquetes.

Intenté resumir mi fallida conversación con Derek ese lunes después de clase pero…No quería hablar conmigo ¡En serio no podía entenderlo! Un día decía "Hey actuemos como adultos" y al otro solo pretendía que yo no existía. Aunque no me importaba mucho, sino hablaba conmigo no tendríamos que tener _"la_" conversación y mientras no tuviéramos _"la"_ conversación yo no sufriría por culpa de ese idiota.

Volviendo con Kyle, no iba a hacer ninguna estúpida y aburrida investigación ni nada por el estilo, bueno, al menos no para él sí pero mí. Ahora que no podía confiar en el Allison no podía hablarle libremente de las ideas que tenía pero…Quería saber si había hablado con Kristie esa semana pero que cuando le pregunté a Allison ese martes si ya había hablado con ella, me dijo que no había tenido noticias, pero no sabía si podía confiar en su palabra, estaba llevándose a Derek con ella y no me había dicho nada al respecto después de todo.

Por otro lado Kyle me dijo que Kristie estaba en casa de su tía bajo régimen militar por lo de la fiesta pero que esperaba salir de la casa el jueves cuando su tía fuese a una reunión de uno de sus grupos de odio y de esa forma podría ir a hablar con él. Ya se había enterado de las cosas que la gente había estado diciendo de ella y se sentía como basura y quería aclarar la situación. Y por la forma en que este me lo dijo, se sentía como si Kristie se estuviese preparando para romper con él.

Eran buenas noticias, no para Kristie por supuesto, me sentía mal por ella y feliz al mismo tiempo porque se merecía a alguien mejor que un Hsh por novio, cuando todo hubiese acabado la ayudaría a encontrar al sujeto perfecto para ella, lo cual sería difícil considerando lo tarados que eran los hombres heterosexuales.

Me sentía un poco ansioso y frustrado. Estaba a dos semanas de la presentación y aun no tenía la grabación que probaría que Kyle, Jack y los gemelos eran una panda de hijos de perra. De hecho, las cosas iban viento en popa entre los gemelos, Cass y Tim. No tenía noticias nuevas de Jim y Kyle estaba en modo drama, si tan solo tuviera algo de tiempo extra para decirle que era gay y enredar las cosas entre nosotros. Pero me había quedado sin tiempo, perdí mucho tonteando y ahora necesitaba acelerar las cosas, es por eso que decidí que iba a espiar la conversación de Kyle y Kristie ese jueves y cuando él estuviese todo triste hablándome de la ruptura le iba a decir "Mereces a alguien mejor" Y entonces lo iba a besar.

No me mires así, no quería besarlo y definitivamente no estaba ansioso por hacerlo…Solo estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer, o de lo contrario no tendría un final electrizante para mi proyecto y si quería mi película fuese un éxito, necesitaba un final desgarrador.

Hablando del proyecto y esas cosas. Casi me dio un paro cardiaco ese martes cuando recordé que tenía meses y meses de grabaciones de todas las perras y que no podía mostrar la cara de la gente o de lo contrario podría meterme en problemas, así que…Aunque estaba bastante aburrido y lo menos que quería era sentarme a editar videos. No tenía elección.

Me senté con mi laptop esa noche y empecé a chequear video tras video censurando las caras de las personas que podrían meterme en problemas. Fue especialmente extenuante con Hip porque del montón de sexo que tuvo, más de una vez tuve que censurar un trasero junto con una cara, estúpido Hip y su estúpido no-se-qué que lo hacía irresistible.

Jim y Jack, Jim y Jack blah blah blah, algo sobre soccer, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido.

¡El parque de diversiones! ¡Genial! Finalmente algo divertido que ver. Me incliné hacía la laptop y sonreí mirando las luces y la risa de las personas allí ¡Era tan hermoso! Ahora comprendía porque era el lugar favorito de Kyle en el mundo. Como todo se mezclaba…Y el aire…Casi me sentí allí de nuevo.

Me salté un par de partes y fui directo al momento en que estábamos en la cabina en la cima de la ciudad mirando el cielo nocturno y yo le decía porque había decidido estudiar cinematografía, que apasionada sonaba mi voz.

De acuerdo suficientes tonterías. Cerré el video y fui al siguiente, la broma de la pizza…Fue un día muy divertido, como trabajé duro para engañar a Kyle y cuan…Enojado se veía después de que Caroline casi lo sacó a patadas de la tienda, pero entonces salvé el día y empezamos a darle pizzas a todos.

No podía evitar sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo por lo genial que se veía ese video, yo tocando las puertas y entregando las pizzas mientras Kyle seguía volviendo al auto para traer más.

Missy me guiñó el ojo cuando le entregué la suya y… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo en la habitación de Brandon? ¡Bah! No podía creer que era amiga de él, era un idiota después de todo.

Un momento…Fruncí el ceño observando la pantalla.

Miré arriba y encontré a Derek roncando fuertemente como de costumbre y entonces volví al video. Ese sujeto…Bueno chico, porque lucía más como un niño, que estaba en el fondo de la habitación junto con el resto de los Coders y Missy…No sabía porque pero…

Cerré el video y rápidamente navegué por los archivos hasta que encontré el del parque de nuevo.

Lo adelanté rápidamente y me detuve en la rueda de la fortuna y ¡Ahí! Una cabina sobre nosotros, en el fondo de la pantalla y casi indetectable…El mismo chico, el papel tapiz viviente de los Coders ¿Cuál era su nombre? Que extraño…Quiero decir, que coinci…Fui atrás.

El cliffhanger, el top spin, el tornado, la bola de fuego, la caída libre, el huracán, el OVNI, en la cremallera y en la montaña rusa. Estuvo en todos ellos al mismo tiempo que…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, era una locura pero…

En la pizzería el día de las portadas falsas de libros, en el partido de soccer antes del juego de Judas. Los bolos, la fiesta, el curso de escritura… ¡Estaba en todas partes!

¡Ay por dios! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué ray…Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Quién era este niño y que quer...Cuál era su nombre? Creo que era Brian o algo por el estilo. No podía recordarlo en ese momento.

Respiré profundamente y traté de calmar mis nervios ¡Era tan jodidamente retorcido! Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando aquí y la mejor opción era buscarlo en línea.

¿Qué sabía de él hasta ahora? Era un Coder, su habitación estaba a solo un par de puertas de distancia, me seguía a todas partes, estaba asustándome de veras y quería patearle el trasero.

Entré en Facebook y busqué a Brandon, por supuesto no éramos amigos pero…Aun podía ver a sus amigos y luego de casi tirarle una almohada a Derek al descubrir que era amigo de ese idiota encontré al chico…Smith Jacobs ¿Smith? ¡Ese ese un apellido no un nombre! Su perfilo estaba bloqueado también así que no podía ver nada pero…Argh…

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a este liliputiense? ¿Quién rayos se creía que era para estar espiándome? ¡Apuesto a que solo quería robarme ideas!

Mi corazón casi se paralizó y empezó a dolerme la cabeza. No podía…No podía simplemente ignorarlo, se estaba aprovechando del hecho de que nadie sabía que existía para espiarme.

¡Tosí! ¡Y lo hice con fuerza! Mi garganta estaba rasposa y sentía una comezón por todo el cuerpo, algo ardía en mis entrañas ¡No podía creer que ese rarito había estado siguiéndome todo ese tiempo y yo no lo había notado!

Salí de la cama y corrí a la puerta. El corazón me golpeaba las costillas tan violentamente que juraría que cualquiera en el dormitorio lo habría escuchado.

Golpeé su puerta…Fuerte, repetida y furiosamente.

Escuché un chillido de terror y sorpresa y entonces un golpe seco como si alguien se cayese de una cama.

Hubo un par de pasos y entonces abrió la puerta.

Era bastante bajo…Solo un par de centímetros más alto que yo. Tenía cabello castaño corto, ojos oscuros, pálida piel y un cuerpo enclenque. Su nariz goteaba. Que mierdita tan desagradable.

"¡Stiles!" Dijo anonadado.

"Hola Brian" Repliqué apretando la mandíbula.

Retrocedió como si intentase buscar a alguien, no había nadie más allí, de hecho la otra cama de su habitación…Se veía como si no había sido usada en años, lo que quería decir que no tenía compañero. Mejor, el crimen perfecto solo en caso de que decidiera ponerle fin a su patética existencia.

"Mi…Mi nombre no es Brian" Dijo con una risita nerviosa.

"Smith no es un nombre, así que a partir de ahora eres Brian, ¿Entendido?" Susurré con voz amenazadora.

"Mi…Mira no sé qué…" Su voz estaba temblando como un ratón acorralado.

"Sé lo que estas hacienda y será mejor que te detengas o lo vas a lamentar"

Respiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor como si intentase esconderse en las sombras. "No sé de qué estás hablando, yo no hice nada"

"¿Fue Brandon quien te dijo que me siguieras? Quiere saber en qué estoy trabajando ¿No es así?"

"Stiles te prometo que yo…"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Así es como hacemos las cosas en cinematografía. Yo grabo una asombrosa película, saco las calificaciones más altas, todos los profesores me besan el trasero y Brandon y el resto de ustedes perdedores mueren de celosismo en etapa terminal, así que será mejor que le pongas fin a esta idiotez de seguirme porque ni un millón de años van a ser mejores que yo. Y sí no paras…"

Hice una pausa dramática para reír fuertemente. "Voy a llamar a la policía" Murmuré entonces con una sonrisa.

Cayó sobre su trasero aterrorizado. "Estas loco" Me acusó con sus ojos fuera de sí y sus labios temblando.

"Estas advertido" Terminé y cerré la puerta para volver a mi dormitorio. Sé que fui un poco duro con Smithy porque todo esto era idea de Brandon, ese patético perdedor no sabía cómo vencerme y decidió usar el perfecto chivo expiatorio para husmear en mi vida. Sabía que nadie reconocía la existencia de este chico y lo uso en su beneficio.

Pero claro eso no importaba. El día de la presentación estaba a solo dos semanas de distancia y no podía esperar para ver como la cara de Brandon y del resto de los Coders explotaba cuando una vez más Stiles Stilinski le mostrase quien era el jefe.

….

¿Sabes que es gracioso? Mientras las cosas se ponían más retorcidas pero un poco mejor en mi vida…Las de Jim se complicaban más y más.

Al principio todo era juegos y diversión. En su segundo día corriendo como bastardos alcanzaron las ciento setenta vueltas. A este paso alcanzarían las mil para el final de la próxima semana.

Era miércoles por la tarde, Jim se acercaba al campo de juego sintiéndose fatal por todo lo que habían corrido los días anteriores. Sus piernas lo estaban matando. La buena noticia es que ahora estaba tan delgado que podría haber hecho un anuncio para una campaña sobre la bulimia.

"¿Quieres un aventón hasta el medio del campo?" La voz de Aidan gritó a sus espaldas.

Jim torció el cuello y lo encontró bajando de una enorme motocicleta en el estacionamiento.

Jim le sonrió encantado.

Aidan era un bastardo engreído. Su dormitorio no estaba tan lejos del campus y además… ¿Para qué necesitaba una chaqueta de cuero para conducir al campo de juego? Ni Jim o yo podíamos entender a otros hombres a veces.

"Juguete nuevo ¿Eh?" Jim sonrió echándole un vistazo.

"No es un juguete, es un vehículo, una carnada de vaginas" Explicó Aidan haciendo gestos obscenos con sus manos.

"¡Cielos! ¡Es hermosa!" Jim escuchó la voz de Kev at su izquierda y cuando torció la cabeza encontró que la mitad del equipo estaba de pie tras el con sus ojos fijos en la motocicleta de Aidan.

"¿Qué hay de una nueva televisión? Estoy harto del hockey" Rio Jim.

"Es un regalo de mis padres. No podía rechazarlo, y me gustan demasiado los burritos que preparas así que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente"

Jim bufó y reviró los ojos. _Los burritos que preparas_ Pensó. No eran tan buenos. ¿Acaso estaba…? No, sería ridículo.

"¡Quiero probarla!" Garret dijo repentinamente corriendo hacía la motocicleta para mirarla más de cerca.

"¡Oh no! Mala idea amigo, lo siento" Aidan replicó sacándose la chaqueta.

"¡Vamos! Sé cómo conducir" Garret protestó con ojos de cachorro.

Aidan arqueó una ceja pensativamente. "De acuerdo pero solo cinco minutos" Dijo lanzándole las llaves a Garret mientras los otros corrían tras él excitados.

"¿Es tu cumpleaños o algo así? Oh no olvide comprarte algo, ah espera no te pensaba dar nada de todos modos" Dijo Jim entre risas.

Aidan reviró los ojos. "No, solo están felices porque se percataron de que no soy tan tonto y que en realidad tengo buenas calificaciones"

"¡Vaya!" Dijo Jim pretendiendo estar sorprendido. "¡No eres tan tonto! Deberíamos hacerte una fiesta, creo que puedo hacer un aviso que diga felices no eres tan tonto"

"¿Tienes la regla o algo así?" Aidan bromeó. "¿Por qué estás tan celoso de una estúpida motocicleta? Te apuesto a que tu papi te dará un esclavo para tu cumpleaños"

"Eres un idiota" Jim dijo entre risas. "¿Cómo sabes quién es mi papá?

"Estudio economía" Aidan le record. "Tu papá es el Lady Gaga de los negocios"

"Si, apuesto a que le gusta vestir carne cruda para ir al trabajo"

"Entonces… ¿Vas a tomar la compañía?"

¿Qué? ¿Él también? "No…No necesito su caridad"

"Bueno si no la quieres ¿podrías hablar con él para que me la de a mí?

Jim soltó una carajada. "Claro, seguro sería algo como, papá ¿Podrías por favor tirar todo tu duro trabajo por el inodoro? Rio con fuerza.

Aidan lo asesinó con la mirada por un minuto y entonces estalló a carcajadas también.

Jim no lo había notado antes pero…Solía pasársela bien con Aidan, tal vez debía conseguir una motocicleta también y jugar a rápido y furioso con él.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?" La voz de Jack dijo saliendo de la nada y Jim sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el espinazo.

Se puso tan recto como una regla y torció el cuello hacía el capitán. "Ehm…Nada, solo estamos viendo a los chicos probar el nuevo juguete de Aidan"

"¿De qué se reían?"

"Nada solo algo estúpido que James estaba diciendo"

"Si es estúpido ¿Entonces porque no me lo dicen?" Jack preguntó con una sonrisa aunque fue un poco brusco.

"Solo cosas sobre mi papa nada sin importancia" Jim decía cuando notó que Jack estaba inclinando la cabeza a un lado mirando al estacionamiento.

"¿Qué esta hacienda Garret?"

"Solo está probando mi motocicleta como te estábamos…"

"¡No! ¿Estás loco?" Jack gritó boquiabierto. "¡Garret ven aquí!" Llamó a todo pulmón.

Todos los chicos torcieron el cuello hacía Jack.

"¿Qué pasa Jacky? Ni siquiera pudo encenderla" Jim dijo observándolo.

"Ese es un vehículo peligroso James, no es un juguete"

"¡Oh vamos no es la gran…!"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué me perdí?" Kyle dijo saliendo de la nada acompañado por el entrenador.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Dijo el hombre con su usual voz de dictador.

"Aidan tiene una motocicleta nueva" Dijo Jack secamente. "Y se la estaba dando a los chicos para que la prueben como si fuese un juguete"

¡Hey! Eso no era completamente cierto, de hecho…Le había dicho que no a Garret al principio.

¿"Quieres morir chico?" El entrenador dijo con voz calma observando a Aidan.

"¡Oh vamos entrenador solo es…!"

"Está bien" Aseguró el hombre. "Yo también fui joven, solo asegúrate de no romperte una pierna cuando te caigas de esa cosa"

Aidan soltó una risita y asintió. "Señor si señor"

"Y mantén las llaves fuera del alcance de Garret y de Paul"

Y eso fue todo. El entrenador se giró sobre sus talones y caminó al centro del camino mientras soplaba su silbato.

Jim siguió al resto para empezar a correr cuando escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas.

"¿Estas bien Jacky?" Frunció el ceño.

"¿Acaso no viste? ¡El entrenador simplemente lo dejo ir!"

"¡Oh vamos! No podía pedirle a Aidan que la devolviera, no es su problema que conduce y que no"

"¡Le dio las llaves a Garret! ¡Podría estar seriamente herido!"

"¡Eran las llaves de su habitación Jack!" Dijo Jim con frustración. "No es la gran cosa"

La cara de Jack se enrojeció y ay se veía tan lindo con esas enormes y redondas mejillas ruborizadas con rabia.

Jim parpadeó y entonces bufó. "¡Vamos! Tenemos que correr ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombre de Jack pero el capitán se soltó.

"¿Por qué lo estas apoyando?" Jack demandó.

"No lo estoy apoyando Jacky solo creo que no es mi problema que hace con su vida"

"Bueno, es mi problema si pone en peligro a mi equipo" Jack replicó furiosamente.

"No está poniendo a nadie en peligro, nadie se está subiendo a esa cosa y si quisieran hacerlo tú no puedes…"

"No vas a subir a esa motocicleta" Jack sentenció.

"Tengo un auto ¿Por qué iba a…?"

"Prométeme que no subirás a esa cosa"

¿Por qué estaba actuando como imbécil tan de repente? No podía decirle Jim que podía hacer y qué no. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, la motocicleta se vía un poco interesante…Tal vez… ¡Ay de acuerdo! Le encantaba el Jack posesivo ¿A quién iba a engañar? Esa mirada de…Me-preocupas-tanto-que-no-quiero-ver-que-te-hagas-daño era tan arrolladora. ¡Ay Dios! Esos dos eran tan dulces que me iban a provocar diabetes. ¿Tienes una bolsa? Creo que voy a vomitar, Jim estaba arruinándolo todo y la peor parte es que yo no tenía ni idea de ello.

"Está bien lo prometo" Jim replicó apretando los dientes.

Jack suspiró y ambos empezaron a correr alrededor del campo, con algo de suerte podrían alcanzar las cuatrocientas cincuenta ese día. Bueno, eso esperaba Jim pero Jack no se veía muy concentrado que digamos. De hecho, no podía escucharlo bien pero podía jurar que estaba despotricando mientras corría con las manos apretadas. ¿Era…Era idea de Jim o a Jack no le agradaba mucho Aidan?

….

Mientras Jim se preparaba para adicionar para la película del corredor del laberinto yo me alistaba para la conversación de Kyle y Kristie.

Era semana de exámenes finales, el aire estaba denso y cada espacio del campus estaba abarrotado de pandillas que intentaban memorizar todo lo que deberían haber aprendido durante el año en un par de horas.

Fue entonces cuando me abordaron. Estaba un poco somnoliento por trabajar en editar los videos y todo lo que quería era una noche completa de sueño y deseaba que Kyle y Kristie pudiesen retrasar su pelea para otro día pero no elección, tenía que ser esa noche.

"Aquí estas" La voz de Brandon dijo a mis espaldas cuando dejaba los terrenos de la escuela para dirigirme al departamento de Kyle.

"¿Qué quieres perdedor?" Dije con desprecio cuando me giraba para encontrarme con ellos. ¡Oh Brandon! Mr. Quiero ser tan genial como Stiles. Era mucho más alto que yo, con espesas gafas y boca pequeña. Su piel era marrón, su cabello enrulado y llevaba su usual expresión altiva como si se tratase del mejor de nuestra clase, pero por supuesto…Yo conocía la verdad.

Tras él estaban sus lacayos. Craig, piernas cortas chistes malos, sin mucho que decir. Tara, feminista, vegetariana, habría sido genial sino fuese amiga de esos tontos. Clarence, obsesionado con el anime y cosas japonesas. Leonardo, Mexicano, un tanto sexy pero fan de lo peor de Hollywood y finalmente, mi querido amigo Brian –Smith- escondiéndose tras ellos con expresión aterrada.

"Smith nos dijo lo que le hiciste" Dijo Tara enojada.

Arqueé una ceja. "Genial" Repliqué con aburrimiento. "Adiós"

Seguí caminando pero Brandon me hizo girar tomándome del brazo y rápidamente me solté de un tirón. "¿Qué?" Entrecerré los ojos.

"Te lo advierto Stiles, no te metas con nosotros"

Bufé. "¿Se supone que esa es rebuscada amenaza de muerte de televisión?"

"Déjenme que les aclare las cosas perdedores. No sé qué rayos estaban pensando cuando enviaron a ese elfo a seguirme pero será mejor que se calme, se sienten y me vean trapear el piso con ustedes o voy a presentar cargos por acoso"

Brandon me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Reí. "Es halagador ¿Saben? Lo obsesionados que están conmigo, pero eso no es sano, deberían buscar ayuda profesional. Ahora olvidemos todo este asunto a menos que quieran que una de sus _"increíbles"_ películas se vuelva viral en internet"

"Si le haces algo a Smith…"

"Mira, estoy un poco ocupado justo ahora así que por favor mándenme un email de odio y sálvenme el disgusto de verles las caras"

Dicho eso los deje allí. ¡Que montón de idiotas! Aunque aún estaba un poco asustado, quiero decir, ¡Estaban enfermos! De veras estaban tan desesperados por descubrir que me traía entre manos que enviaron a ese fenómeno a seguirme a donde quiera que fuese"

Seguí caminando observando la puesta de sol mientras cruzaba la calle y cuando llegué a la avenida encontré a Cass y a Liam caminado directo hacía mí.

"¡Stiles!" Dijo Cass con ojos centellantes.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hay?" Repliqué con una sonrisa mientras chequeaba mi reloj. Era la hora del descanso de Kyle lo que quería decir que Kristie probablemente ya se encontraba con él. Debía apresurarme.

"Tenemos grandes noticias cariñito" Liam dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios brillantes.

Me mordí el labio inferior y entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza…Podía…Podía usar su ayuda.

"Me lo dicen luego…Necesito su ayuda" Dije resumiendo mi caminata hasta la pizzería.

Me siguieron sin decir una palabra mientras tomaba la curva y en lugar de entrar por la puerta principal fue hacía el callejón de la parte trasera. Juraría que vi una puerta en la parte de atrás una de las noches que Allison y yo visitamos a Kyle y Kristie y… ¡Sí! ¡Allí estaba! Si mis cálculos eran correctos, me llevaría directo a las escaleras que subían al departamento de Kyle.

"Cass abre la puerta" Dije con apremio.

Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Esto es propiedad privada, podría…"

"¡Oh vamos! Sé que Jim les enseñó cómo hacerlo"

"¿Qué tal si…?"

"¡Vamos! Es muy importante que entre antes de que sea tarde"

Resopló. "De acuerdo" Y dicho esto sacó su billetera desde el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y en un segundo voila, la puerta estaba abierta.

Jim tenía razón, las tarjetas de crédito resolvían toda clase de problemas.

"Vámonos" Dije temblando de emoción mientras nos escabullíamos dentro y cerrábamos la puerta tras nosotros para empezar a subir las escaleras.

Había llegado la hora.

….

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Jim cuando encontró a Jack entregándoles unos panfletos a los chicos.

"Hey" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Jim sintió como sus tripas se retorcían mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

"Voy a tener una presentación" Explicó Jack avergonzado.

"¿Una presentación?" Jim arrugó la frente.

"Si, Paige me llamó ayer. Dijo que todos estaban conmovidos por mi voz en el centro el otro día y aunque le dije que no era un buen cantante insistió en que cantara en un evento que harán la próxima semana"

Jim sonrió. "¡Eso es genial!"

"Lo es" Jack asintió. "Es para recaudar fondos para ayudar a la familiar de Emily. Tendrá una cirugía y esa es la razón por la que estaba tan asustada el otro día. Daré lo mejor de mí para ayudar"

"Vas a hacer un excelente trabajo y apuesto a que reunirás una buena cantidad de dinero"

"No soy solo yo, hay otras bandas locales e incluso escuché que habrá un imitador de John Mayer, tienes que asistir. Será en el café de la calle Maddison cerca de la plaza"

Jim curvó sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba. "Por supuesto, ahí estaré para apoyarte" ¡Ay Jim! ¡Estabas actuando como todo un perdedor! Si tan solo pudieras ver cómo te babeabas por el monaguillo de la ciudad.

"¡¿Dónde demonios estas Kyle?!" El entrenador vociferó furioso.

Todos torcieron el cuello hacia el hombre aterrados.

Jim y Jack se apresuraron a dirigirse a la pista antes de que empezara a gritarles también.

Jim no sabía que había ocurrido con Kyle, rara vez se perdía un entrenamiento pero podía apostaba a que tenía algo que ver conmigo.

_Si me dan otras mil por tu culpa Stily…_

"¡Jack!" El entrenador llamó con fuerza cuando Jim y él apenas habían empezado a trotar.

El chico se detuvo instantáneamente y torcí la cabeza hacía él.

"¡Vena aquí!" Ordenó el hombre.

"¿Por qué? ¿Eso signi…?"

"Trae tu trasero aquí y haz algo de entrenamiento, Sunset Valley está a la vuelta de la esquina y ya perdí la paciencia"

Jim resopló.

"Pero entrenador…Yo" Empezó Jack con voz temblorosa. "Tengo que…"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo chico, estoy cansado de la actitud de todos ustedes. ¿Acaso creen que esto es un juego? ¿Creen que pueden ir y venir cuando se les plazca? ¡Ahora ven aquí y haz lo que te ordeno o estas fuera del equipo!"

Sopló su silbato y Jim empujó a Jack hacía el campo de juego para alentarlo. Tenía que ir. Lo que había hecho por Jim había sido lindo y todo lo demás pero…Tenía ahora tenía que dejar a Jim solo. Era curioso pero de repente… Se sintió como todos conspiraran para separarlos.

"Estoy cansado de ustedes" El hombre despotricó un poco más y Jim continuó corriendo para no hacer algo que podría lamentar después.

….

"¿Que hacemos aquí?" Liam preguntó y le hice señas de que se callara.

"Baja la voz" Susurré mientras terminábamos de subir las escaleras y nos deteníamos fuera de la puerta de Kyle.

"¡No me importa!" La voz de Kyle retumbó desde el otro lado. "Debí saber que esta fiesta se convertiría en una de tus bromas"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Kristie rugió de vuelta. "¡No sé quien invitó a toda esa gente! ¡Solo sería Jack y sus amigos!"

Hubo una corta pausa. Cass, Liam y yo intercambiamos miradas. Se veían un poco asustados.

"No puedo creer que pensé que cambiarais, me lo prometiste pero solo era otra de tus mentiras"

"Estoy intentado pero no ayudas" Dijo Kristie un poco más calmada.

"No estas intentando lo suficiente" Acusó Kyle.

"¿Por qué tienes que actuar como loco? ¡Solo fue una fiesta! Y ya te dije que no lo planeé, alguno de tus estúpidos amigos lo hizo para molestarme ¡Mi casa terminó de cabeza! ¿De veras crees que los dejaría hacer eso? ¡Mi mamá vivió allí! ¡Murió allí! Nunca haría algo tan horrible" Chirrió.

Otro silencio.

"Ahora te estás haciendo la víctima" Kyle bufó.

Me puse de cuclillas y eché un vistazo a través del hoyo de la llave. Estaban de pie frente al sofá. Los ojos de Kristie estaban hinchados, lo que quería decir que debían de haber estado discutiendo por al menos media hora.

"Soy una víctima de tus tan llamados compañeros de equipo" Dijo con el labio inferior temblándole mientras lagrimabas corrían de sus ojos. "Pero no se saldrán con la suya, me las van pagar por lo que…"

"¡No vas a hacer nada! Te lo mereces por lo que hiciste en el bosque"

"¡Solo fue una broma Kyle! ¡Les iba a devolver la ropa!"

"¡Ese es el problema Kristie! Todo es una broma para ti, tu familia, tus amigos…" Hizo una pausa y tragó. "Nosotros"

"¡Eso no es justo! No tienes derecho…"

"¿No tengo? ¡Oh lo siento!" Dejó salir una furiosa carcajada. "¿Tuviste que ver fotos de mi bailando con chicas desnudas? ¿Eres el hazmerreír de la escuela porque todos están diciendo que te fui infiel hasta con un perro?"

"¿Y que si lo dicen? ¡No me importa! La gente siempre va a inventar mierda sobre mí y hace mucho que aprendí a no darle importancia"

"¡Pero a mí me importa! ¡Porque es de mi de quien todos se estas burlando!"

"¡No debería importarte! Deberías confiar en mí, pero no lo haces"

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme que confíe en ti cuando todo el mundo está diciendo que dormiste con la mitad de los invitados?" Kyle gritó fuera de sí.

"¡No me acosté con nadie!" Chilló.

"¿No lo hiciste?" Gruñó Kyle paseándose por la sala.

Kristie se sentó cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

"No lo hice, juro que…"

"Stily tenemos que irnos…" Cass susurró a mi oído.

Lo ignore. "Dame tu teléfono" Ordené observando a Liam.

"¿Por qué?" Arrugó la frente.

"Solo dámelo"

Liam reviró los ojos y me entregó su teléfono mientras yo sacaba el mío de mis bolsillos y revisaba mis contactos hasta que encontré el número de Kristie.

Copié el número y empecé a escribir desde el celular de Liam. Si tenía algo de suerte Kyle leería los mensajes.

"Hola ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño"

Subí para verlos de nuevo a través del hoyo de la llave.

"Ese es el problema, no tendrías…"

Un teléfono hizo beep dentro de la habitación.

Lo ignoraron. Mierda.

"No tendrías por qué jurarme nada. Debería ser capaz de confiar en ti, pero ese es el problema, creo…"

Bajé. "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti"

Otro beep.

"Cariño…De veras lo siento, todo fue un malentendido" Se puso de pie. "Mírame por favor"

Kyle dudó.

"Mírame a los ojos" Rogó.

Kyle miró arriba y encontraron sus miradas.

Volví abajo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?"

Otro beep damas y caballeros.

"¡Maldición! ¿Quién demonios te está escribiendo? ¿Tu nuevo novio?" Kyle rugió como un animal salvaje.

Kristie rápidamente metió la mano en su bolso y sin siquiera mirar a la pantalla hizo lo que pareció como apagar el artefacto.

¡Demonios! Ahí iba mi plan.

"Mírame Kyle"

Este obedeció.

"Te amo" Susurró suave y sinceramente.

"Kristie…"

"Te amo Kyle. Te juro que no hay nadie más, solo quería hacer algo dulce por Jack y tienes razón, no debería haber dejado entrar a esa gente a mi casa en primer lugar y podría haberme comportado un poco mejor" Murmuró mientras las lágrimas resbalaban.

Kyle suspiro y la miró con tristeza.

¡Maldición! ¡No! ¡Rompan! ¡Rompan! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya no tenía tiempo! ¡Tenía que terminar mi proyecto!

"No habrá más fiestas, ni bromas, o locuras, lo prometo"

Kyle parpadeó. "Kristie no creo que…"

"Lo prometo, te amo Kyle, te amo tanto y no quiero perderte. Sé que a veces puedo ser difícil de llevar y prometo que voy a cambiar, pero tienes que prometer que intentaras confiar en mi aunque sea un poco" Balbuceó con la voz entrecortada.

Kyle asintió. "Lo prometo" Se incline y la beso gentilmente en la mejilla mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con el pulgar.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldición!

¡Rayos! ¡Estuve tan cerca! ¡Podía haberlo logrado! ¡Pero tenía que apagar el teléfono! Muchas gracias Kristie.

"Me tengo que ir. Mi tía no estará mucho tiempo fuera y no quiero más problemas"

"Está bien" Replicó Kyle tragando y acariciando su cabello. "Siento haberte gritado. Te prometo que no lo haré de nuevo"

Kristie sonrió y entonces cogió sus cosas.

¡Mierda! ¡Venía hacía acá!

Puse los teléfonos en mis bolsillos y les hice señas a los chicos de que me siguiera. Casi caímos por las escaleras y llegamos a la puerta en tiempo record.

Corrí fuera del callejón y corrimos a la izquierda para no pasar por la puerta principal de la pizzería. Tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Estaba hiperventilando. No estoy seguro de si lo hacía por la carrera o por la rabia, pero pensé que estaba teniendo un ataque de asma. Entonces recordé que no sufro de asma y me calmé.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación e instintivamente miré a la cama de Derek. No estaba allí lo cual era bueno porque…

Corrí a mi lado de la habitación y empecé a patear la pata de mi escritorio furiosamente. ¡Estaba tan enojado! ¿Por qué? ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡Ahora estaban más enamorados que nunca! ¡Se veían el uno al otro de forma muy estúpida y esas cosas! Quería patearle el trasero a alguien. ¿Dónde estaba Brandon cuando lo necesitabas?

"Cálmate cariño o te va a dar un infarto" Liam dijo suavemente.

No lo escuché, de hecho, solo me hizo sentir más enojado y ahora estaba pateando con más fuerza.

"¡Stily! ¡Cálmate!" Cass dijo con preocupación mientras me rodeaba con sus enormes brazos y me levantaba desde la espalda.

Batí mis brazos y piernas en el aire por un par de minutos hasta que comprendí lo estúpido que debía verme.

Respiré profundamente y Cass lentamente me liberó sobre mi cama.

Mis manos temblaban, mi boca estaba reseca y mi mente estaba nublada.

"Tengo…No sé…" Empecé desviando la mirada confundido y frustrado. Necesitaba encontrar una solución. Tenía que haber otra forma o una idea que pudiera… "¡Le diré que soy gay mañana!"

"Stily…" Decía Cass.

"Eso es, tal vez si se lo digo todo cambiara y…"

"¡Stily! ¡Déjalo! Él no te ama" Liam dijo con tristeza.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido y lo asesiné con la mirada. "¿A quién le importa? Él no me gusta ¡Lo odio! Estaba tan cerca de…"

"¿Estás seguro que no sientes nada por el?" Preguntó Cass con seriedad.

Mi cabeza empezó a palpitarme ¿Esto de nuevo? ¿De veras? "¡Chicos! ¡No me gusta! ¿Vieron la forma en que le habló? ¡Ella se merece alguien mejor!

"Pobre chica" Liam dijo estando de acuerdo.

"Tenían que romper, así él correría a mis brazos y ella podría encontrar alguien que la ame de verdad sin importar que"

"Ese no es tu problema. Stiles no puedes ir y emparejar o hacer romper a las personas, no eres cupido" Cass refunfuñó.

"Guárdate el sermón. No estoy de humor" Repliqué envenenadamente.

"Mírame cariño" Liam empezó tomándome por los hombros. "Sé que esto es muy importante para ti y que estas herido por todo lo que pasó con Isaac y las cosas que Kyle dijo sobre ti pero tienes que calmarte, porque nadie ha tomado jamás una buena decisión estando enojado" Aconsejó tiernamente.

Aguanté la respiración. Tenía razón. Estaba actuando como un psicópata. Necesitaba calmarme. Necesitaba olvidarlos y dormir un poco. El día siguiente vería las cosas con más calma y tomaría una decisión que no lamentaría.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con mi mamá solía hacer cuando era un niño.

"Si" Asentí forzando una sonrisa y entonces recordé que habían venido a verme para contarme algo. "¡Tienen noticias!" Les recordé con entusiasmo. "Por favor díganme que los gemelos te están tratando como basura, necesito algo"

Resoplé decepcionado.

"Son noticias más personales" Explicó Liam.

Me incliné hacia adelante con expectación. "Mucha gente grabó videos de la fiesta y aparentemente a muchos les gusto porque no dejo de recibir correos ofreciéndome trabajo e invitándome a hacer presentaciones en otras ciudades" Cass dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

¡Ay por Dios! ¡Eso era…Increíble! "¡Cass! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! ¡Felicidades!"

"No habría ocurrido si no fuese por ti" Murmuró sonrojándose un poco.

¡Oh era tan dulce! ¡No podía creer que en serio había dicho eso! Considerando lo patética que había resultado la fiesta y los daños colaterales de la misma finalmente encontraba una razón para sentirme orgulloso de lo que hice.

"Y más noticias" Liam anunció. "¡Hay un nuevo club gay que abrirá sus puertas en ocho días y él será el Dj en la inauguración!"

"¿De veras?" Dije boquiabierto. ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Eso era algo enorme! ¡Cass era un éxito! ¡Uno de mis amigos sería famoso!

"Y habrá un concurso de belleza de drag queens" Cass murmuró. "¡Y adivina quien se llevará la corona!"

Ladeé la cabeza mirando a Cass confundido. "¿Cómo vas a estar en el escenario y compi…?"

"Estaba hablando de mi tontito" Liam dijo sonrojándose mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, solo…" Sonreí sin palabras. "¿De veras? ¿Vas a hacerlo?"

Liam asintió dejando salir una risita nerviosa.

"¡Cielos! ¡Es tan emocionante! ¡No puedo esperar verte de drag!" Me puse de pie y lo abracé con tal fuerza que puede que haya roto un par de costillas.

Cass nos abrazó también y ahora Liam y yo pendíamos de sus enormes brazos mientras reíamos y nos sacudíamos como tontos.

¡Esas noticias habían llegado en el momento perfecto! Pensé que tendría una de esas horribles noches que solían mejorar cuando me escabullía en la cama de Derek, pero ya que Derek no quería saber nada de mí sería bastante deprimente siquiera pensarlo.

Mi teléfono vibro en mis pantalones.

Lo saqué. Probablemente solo era Jim diciéndome que fuera a su departamento para ver los nuevos videos, pero no estaba de humor. Aún tenía que pensar en que haría con Kyle ahora que Kristie y él habían decidido no romper. ¿Por qué volvía con ella cuando obviamente no la amaba? Podías deducirlo por la forma en que le había gritado, era un imbécil. Sentía lastima por Kristie y un montón de culpa también, pero…Yo era la razón de que estuvieran peleando en primer lugar. Tenía que compensárselo de algún modo.

Desbloqué mi teléfono y…Que extraño. No había recibido ningún texto, pero juraría…

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos. Había olvidado que tenía el teléfono de Liam también. La pantalla estaba encendida cuando lo tendí y empezó a vibrar de nuevo. Él estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando vi el número en la barra de notificaciones.

"¿Por qué me escribes desde otro número?"

Fru…Fruncí el ceño y leí el siguiente mensaje.

"Mira, lo que pasó fue un error. Estaba muy borracha y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía que haber entrado en el baño contigo y de veras lo siento. Mañana iré a tu trabajo y hablaremos de esto ¿Esta bien? Pero deja de escribir. Ya me siento bastante mal"

¡Esta perra! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba engañando a Kyle! ¡Estaba engañando a Kyle!

….

Jim no corrió mucho ese día. Solo hizo veinte vueltas. No podía concentrarse porque no paraba de pensar en la forma en que el entrenador le había gritado a Jack ¿Quién se creía que era ese bastardo? Jack era la persona más dulce del mundo ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota y tratarlo de esa forma? Lo peor de todo es que Jim se sentía responsable.

Jack no se habría metido en problemas sí no hubiese dado la cara por él. ¡Maldición! La culpa era un sentimiento desagradable.

"¡Eso es todo! ¡Ya se pueden ir!" El hombre gritó y los chicos terminaron sus ejercicios y empezaron a caminar a los vestidores.

Jim suspiró. Finalmente el día había acabado. Todo lo que quería ir a casa olvidar como se sentía.

Se dirigió a los vestidores para tomar sus cosas y encontró a los chicos hablando mal la actitud del entrenador. No podía culparlos. Ese hombre estaba fuera de sus cabales. Sunset Valley no era la gran cosa. Solo querían ir por la idea del verano, la playa y ser echados de clubes borrachos.

Sonrió y empezó a desatar sus agujetas.

"No corriste mucho" Jack puntualizó repentinamente.

Jim se acomodó en su asiento y miró arriba. Todos se habían marchado ya. ¡Vaya aun tenia esas lagunas mentales! Pensó que desaparecerían eventualmente pero…Cada vez que Jack estaba cerca o pensaba en él…Actuaba como tonto.

"Si, no estaba humor para correr. Siento lo que pasó"

"No lo hagas, soy yo quien debería disculparse por dejarte solo" Jack aseguró con su infame sonrisa.

Jim se sonrojó. "No deberías mentir por mí, podrías acabar en el infierno"

"¡Hey! ¡No me hables así novato! Soy tu capitán ¿Recuerdas?" Jack fingió gruñir con tono mandón.

Jim rio. Era un idiota, uno muy lindo por cierto.

"¡Ahora vamos al campo! Tienes entrenamiento que hacer novato"

Jim bufó. "¿De que estas hablando? Estoy cansado y quiero ir a casa"

"¡Vamos James! El entrenador solo te está humillando y espera que te oxides manteniéndote alejado de los entrenamientos. No podemos dejarlo ganar, le vas a enseñar que eres una parte importante del equipo"

"¡Jacky por favor!"

"Suficiente charla, es hora de trabajar" Jack rio dirigiéndose a la bodega para tomar una bola y lanzarla en dirección a Jim.

Jim la tomó malhumoradamente y se puso de pie.

Salieron de los vestidores y ya todo se encontraba a oscuras. Se dirigieron al medio del campo y empezaron a practicar robar la bola.

"Recuerda el contacto visual" Jack aconsejó.

_Jamás lo haría. _Pensó Jim mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Qué estas hacienda?" Esa molesta voz dijo a sus espaldas.

Jim respiró profundamente y se giró sobre sus talones para encarar al entrenador.

"Entrenador, pensé que se había marchado" Dijo Jack un poco nervioso.

"Olvidé algo, y creo que te hice una pregunta" Gruñó el hombre.

"Solo…Estamos entrenando un poco" Explicó Jack.

"No pueden"

"Pero…"

"No son horas de entrenamiento, estás cansado y necesitas ir a casa Jack"

"Está bien, solo estamos haciendo tonterías" Jim intentó explicar.

"Creo haberte dicho que no habría más entrenamiento hasta que terminaras tus vueltas Taylor"

"Pero…"

"¡Sin peros! ¡Estoy cansado de sus actitud de niños malcriado! Vengo aquí a entrenar hombres no niños. No pueden estar aquí sin supervisión, si se lesionan…"

"Nadie saldrá herido, solo estamos…"

"¿Ves? Eso es charla de niños, no saben nada de soccer, necesitan que alguien los guie y no voy a arriesgar que ninguno de ustedes se lastime seriamente antes del campeonato ¿Entendido?"

Jim y Jack intercambiaron miradas. "Si entrenador"

"¡Ahora salgan de aquí!" Ordenó.

Arrastraron los pies hasta los vestidores y tomaron sus cosas de nuevo.

Cuando salieron el hombre esperaba a que se marchasen.

Mientras caminaban en dirección al estacionamiento se quedaron completamente a oscuras, lo cual quería decir que él hombre había apagado las luces. Era todo un imbécil.

Jack soltó una risita. "Pensé que nos echaría del equipo"

"No te rías, podías haberte metido en problemas" Reprobó Jim ¡Esto no estaba bien! Jack estaba actuando muy temerario últimamente, se sentía como si ya no le importase mentir o meterse en problemas.

"Relájate Jimmy, no pasó nada"

Jim reviró los ojos. No podía creer como se habían girado las cosas. Él estaba preocupado de hacer enojar al entrenador y Jack se burlaba del asunto. ¡Que retorcido!

"Entonces… ¿Vas a ir a la presentación?" Preguntó Jack casualmente mientras entraban al estacionamiento y subían al auto de Jim.

"Si claro, no me lo perdería"

Jack sonrió. "¡Genial! También habrá un bazar, no has vivido hasta que no has probado los panecillos de Beverly son tan…"

Jim arrugó la frente y sus tripas se retorcieron.

Jack parpadeó. "¡Oh! ¡Había olvidado contártelo! ¡Tenías razón James! Fui a hablar con ella y se disculpó y ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y estamos más cercanos que nunca, lo veo todo con claridad ahora. La amo, la amo James"

Jim no estaba seguro de cuantas veces dijo que la amaba. Se perdió en la quinta. Quería vomitar, quería correr, quería… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Creía que había hecho las cosas bien! Pero ahora Jack estaba de vuelta con Beverly y más feliz que nunca. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

"Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener" Dijo Jack significativamente y fue entonces cuando notó que nunca antes había visto a Jack tan feliz.

Se inclinó y suavemente tomó a Jim entre sus brazos presionando su pecho contra el suyo. "No sé qué haría sin ti"

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras Jim lo comprendió. Haría cualquiera cosa sin Jim, porque Jim era prescindible en su vida, no como Beverly. Esa semana Jim aprendió algo, el mundo, el universo o tal vez Dios estaba conspirando para separarlos. La Sra. Whitemore, Beverly y ahora el entrenador estaban haciendo lo posible para hacerle comprender que no podía pasar tiempo con Jacky porque no era su Jacky, era el de Beverly y ahora que lo pensaba, todo tenía sentido. Jack estaba diciendo mentiras, estaba siendo hostil con sus compañeros de equipo e irrespetuoso con sus superiores, ese no era Jack. Ese era Jim. Lo estaba arrastrando a su mierda ¿Y para qué? El mismo lo había dicho, amaba a Beverly.

Jack no era gay, no importaba lo que dijesen las perras. No lo conocían. Jim no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido para creerlo…Lo veía todo claramente ahora, y comprendió que antes de acabar con el corazón roto y convertir a Jack en un monstruo como él, debía marcharse de su vida. Pero de verdad esta vez.

….

No pude dormir esa noche. Estaba nervioso, excitado y enojado. ¡Ay Dios! ¡Estaba tan enojado! ¡No podía creer que Kristie le era infiel a Kyle! ¡Y ahora se sentía culpable! ¡Una mierda! Era una perra, y me aseguraría de que Kyle descubriera la verdad.

Después de recibir esos perturbadores mensajes torcí el cuello hacía Liam.

"¿Por qué me estas miranda si?" Preguntó mordiéndose sus brillantes labios.

"Necesito tu camioneta"

"¿Para qué?" Entrecerró los ojos.

"Necesito llevar a Kyle al trabajo de este sujeto mañana y desenmascarar a esa zorra"

Liam reviró los ojos. "Cariño, no creo que sea una buena idea, podrías meterte en problemas si descubren que fuiste tú quien envió los mensajes"

"No lo sabrán, le diré que saldremos por ahí, está libre mañana así que no hay problema"

"¿Y cómo sabrás a donde va ella? No puedes preguntárselo o sospechará y no puedes decirle que vaya a otro lugar porque el sujeto real no lo sabrá"

¡Rayos! Tenía razón, tendría que dormir en la camioneta fuera de la casa de su tía y esperar a que saliera.

"Podrías usar la aplicación donde está mi teléfono" Sugirió Cass.

¡Si! ¡Eso era! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Ay Dios! ¡Lo amaba!

"Ehm…Hay un problema" Empezó Liam. "Para usar esa aplicación necesitamos saber su email y contraseña"

"Tengo su email, siempre me envía links a videos de YouTube de sus bandas favoritas" Dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué hay de la contraseña?" Liam arqueó una ceja.

¡Mierda! Yo…Espera… "¡Tú! ¡Tú eres un hacker! ¡Puedes conseguir la contraseña!"

"¡Ay no! ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡Es ilegal! Y no me llames hacker, solo se una que otra cosa"

"¡Por favor! Prometiste que espiarías a Kyle y nunca lo hiciste"

Resopló. "Es complicado cariño, incluso si lo hiciera, podría llevar semanas conseguir su contraseña"

¿Qué? ¡Demonios! No podía esperar semanas, necesitaba saber a dónde se dirigía al día siguiente.

"Aunque…" Dijo Pensativamente.

"¿Aunque que?" Pregunté apresuradamente.

"Hay un modo pero no prometo que funcione"

"Dime" Le supliqué. "Muchas personas usan una contraseña maestro, eso hace que sea más fácil el robo de contraseñas. Solo necesitamos enviarle un correo diciéndole que ganó algo y pedirle que se registre en nuestro sitio y entonces…"

"¡Hagámoslo!"

"No funcionará, la gente ya no cae en esas cosas" Afirmó.

"Entonces hagamos que caiga" Dije determinado.

Llamé a Tim y le pedí por teléfono que diseñara una pancarta invitando a todos al próximo toque de los Alexs también conocidos como la banda favorita de Kristie y también que dijera que tenía la oportunidad de ganar dos entradas registrándose en su página.

Cuando estaba listo. Le envié un correo a esta con el diseño y un enlace falso a la página donde se registraría y le escribí que un amigo me la había enviado y que había recordado que era su banda favorita y que definitivamente debía participar.

Una hora después recibimos su correo y ¡Sorpresa! Usaba una contraseña maestra.

Al mediodía del viernes Liam apareció con su camioneta para decirme que ya estaba en movimiento. ¡Mierda! ¡Pensé que lo haría por la noche! Pero tenía sentido, probablemente estaba planeando salir con Kyle después.

Tenía que apresurarme.

Corrí al teatro a la velocidad de la luz o tan rápido como mis piernas cortas me lo permitían y lo encontré de salida.

"¡Kyle!" Llamé felizmente.

"¡Stily!" Replicó con una sonrisa. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vamos a salir" Dije entre risitas tontas.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Aún tengo clases"

Torcí los ojos. "¡Vamos! Es semana de exámenes finales, nadie asiste a clase durante exámenes finales, ni siquiera los profesores a menos que tengan un final"

"No lo sé…Ten…"

"¡Ay por favor! Ni que alguien fuese a llamar a tus padres y decir que te escapaste" Reí recodándole la vez que me dijo algo similar.

Sonrió y vino conmigo.

"¡Vaya! ¿De quién este es pedazo de basura?" Soltó una risotada.

"¡Lo robé! ¿Te gusta?" Dije entre Risas.

"¿Hiciste qué?" Dijo atónito.

"Estoy bromeando, es de uno de mis amigos"

Resopló. "De acuerdo, ¿A dónde vamos?" Arqueó una ceja.

"Aun no estoy seguro" Expliqué encendiendo el motor y ajustando mi audífono.

"¿Listo? Está en Elm Street justo ahora" La voz de Liam dijo a través del dispositivo escondido bajo mi cabello. Estaba en mi dormitorio con mi laptop monitoreando mi posición y la de Kristie al mismo tiempo.

"Espera, déjame llamar a Kristie así todos podemos…"

"¡Oh! ¿Arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?" Pregunté casualmente.

"¡Si! Todo fue un malentendido" Dijo animado mientras yo empezaba a alejarme del campus.

"¡Eso ese genial! Sabía que lo resolverían, son la mejor parejas de todas"

Bufó. "No puedo creer que en serio creí que me estaba engañando"

_Si supieras._ "¡Si! ¡No puedo creer que me convenciste de que la espiara, estoy feliz de no haberlo hecho!"

"Gira a la izquierda" Dijo Liam a mi oído.

Hice lo que me dijo.

"Si, estaba como loco. De verdad lo siento. Todo está bien, ahora comprendo lo mucho que la amo. De veras lo hago, de hecho, no puedo esperar que su papá vuelva para así preguntarle si quiere mudarse conmigo"

¿En serio? ¿Él también? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué pasaba con la gente últimamente?

"Toma la curva a tu derecha"

"¡Vaya! Ese es algo grande, estoy feliz por ustedes"

"Toma la curva a tu derecha"

"¡Estoy en seo!" Gruñí.

Kyle frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

¡Mierda!"

"Ehm…Nada, creo que estoy un poco cansado, tuve un examen final bastante difícil esta mañana"

"¡Se detuvo! Repito se detuvo" Liam anunció.

"¿Donde?"

"¿Dónde qué?" Preguntó Kyle.

"Dos calles directo a un kilómetro de distancia de ti"

Saqué la cabeza por la ventada. Estúpido semáforo nos hizo detenernos.

"¿Disculpa que dijiste?" Torcí el cuello hacía Kyle.

"Tú eres el que dijo algo, acabas de decir ¿Dónde?"

¡Maldición! "¿Eso hice?" Reí.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Indagó con preocupación en la voz.

¡Luz verde! ¡Luz verde!

Pisé el acelerador y respire profundo. Con cada metro sentía como mi pulso incrementaba más y más. No tenía escapatoria ¡Finalmente lo había conseguido!

"¡Detente! ¡Detente! Está en el edificio a tu izquierda" Dijo Liam rápidamente.

Me detuve en seco y casi provoqué un accidente y Kyle empezó a gritarme histéricamente pero no le presté atención.

Aparqué la camioneta fuera de un edificio que se veía bastante lujoso por fuera.

"¿Aquí?" Arrugó la frente.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Dije confundido mientras bajábamos del auto.

"Eh…Nada, es solo que se ve bastante costoso. Pensé que iríamos a un bar o algo así"

"¡Vamos tacaño! Yo pago" Reí empujándolo dentro tan rápido como podía.

Entramos. Como dije antes era un restaurant muy lujoso. Con piso de alfombra, candelabros, pequeñas mesas llenas de presuntuosas personas que bebían costosos vinos cuyos nombres probablemente no sabían cómo pronunciar.

Eché un vistazo al rededor desesperado.

Algunas personas fijaron sus ojos en nosotros. Todos iban vestidos como estrellas de cine mientras nosotros…Bueno, probablemente pensaban que éramos indigentes o algo por el estilo ¡Imbéciles!

Mierda ¿Dónde estaba Kristie? ¡Había tanta gente! En serio ¿Cuántas familias ricas podía haber en la ciudad? Era frustrante. Tal vez debíamos separarnos, pero por supuesto Kyle no sabía lo que estábamos buscando.

"Mira hay una mesa vacía ahí" Dijo apuntando a la izquierda.

¡Genial! ¿Ahora como buscaría a Kristie si me sentaba en una estúpida mesa?

_¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! _Pensé. Si tan solo Liam supiese que estaba perdido podría decirme dónde encontrarla. Tal vez podría hablarle en código y me entendería y…

Vi una larga melena de cabello castaño justo a mi derecha. Mi corazón dio un salto y tomé a Kyle del brazo. "¡Ven aquí! Creo que encontré otra mesa vacía" Dije sin despegar mis ojos de ella. Estaba sentada con un sujeto muy pero muy candente ¡Esa perra! Kyle perdería la cabeza cuando…

¡No era ella! ¡Mierda! De verás había creído que…

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cita doble sorpresa?" Kyle dijo animado y confundido.

Fruncí el ceño giré sobre mis talones sin entender lo que decía.

Kristie y Allison nos observaban muy confundidas y yo solo… ¿Qué Caraj…?


	13. Chapter 13

DE RODILLAS

"¿Qué….Qué están haciendo aquí?" Kristie indagó con nerviosismo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos inconscientemente.

Actué con rapidez antes de darles oportunidad de conectar los puntos.

"¡Hola cariño!" Dije felizmente mientras me les aceraba y deslizaba mi lengua dentro de la boca de Allison para besarla brevemente.

Abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió, pero la tomé por la cintura en una galante y posesiva manera.

"Kyle y yo acabamos de salir de nuestros exámenes y pensamos en venir a saludar" Mentí mientras esta seguía observándome como si acabase de perder la cabeza.

Kyle bufó y se nos unió. "Qué raro, creo que esta es la primera vez que los vemos besarse"

Intercambié una mirada de complicada con la atónita de Allison y ambos sacudimos la cabeza. "No, siempre nos besamos" Dijimos al unísono

Torcí el cuello hacía Kristie con una sonrisa en mis labios manchados de lápiz labial. "¿Cierto Kristie? Estoy seguro de que nos has visto besarnos siempre"

La chica mordió su labio inferior y parpadeó un par de vez como si acabase de ser golpeada en la cabeza por un martillo, por un segundo era una chiquilla aterrada y…Al siguiente volvió a ser la perra sarcástica que todos conocíamos tan bien. "¡No!" Puntualizó con una sonrisa para luego darle un largo beso a Kyle. "Ustedes nunca se habían besado antes frente a nosotros" Entonces entrecerró los ojos observando a Allison.

Se lo que estaba pensando. Pensaba que Allison me había besado para probarle que sea lo que fuere que pasó entre ellas era un error, y también y también creía que ambas podían jugar el mismo juego.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Acaso no había dicho la noche anterior que amaba a Kyle y que todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas había sido un error?

"Te equivocas" Reí. "Siempre estamos besándonos, en todas partes, simplemente no podemos tener suficiente el uno del otro, ¿Cierto cariño?"

Me incliné para besarla de nuevo pero Allison en cambio me dio la mejilla y fingió una risita nerviosa. "Stiles, estoy trabajando" Murmuró.

"Lo siento, algunas veces no puedo contenerme" Giré la cabeza y observé a Kyle y a Kristie con ojos soñadores. "¿No les ha pasado?

"Todo el tiempo" Kyle afirmó asintiendo.

"Lo siento chicos pero tengo que trabajar, no puedo tener visitas, mi jefe va a matarme" Agregó Allison rápidamente.

"Ya la escucharon" Kristie se apresuró a decir mirando a ambos lados pensativamente. "Creo que deberíamos marcharnos"

"Puedo esperar por ti" Afirmé. "Es caso hora de tu descanso, ¿No es así?"

Allison asintió.

"De acuerdo, tomaremos una mesa y te esperaremos así todos podemos almorzar juntos"

Allison asintió observándome muy, muy confundida y entonces se alejó empujando un carrito abarrotado de platos.

Esperamos treinta minutos por ella. Cuando su descanso empezó, pedimos canelones horneados y una botella de vino para callar a los estúpidos snobs que nos observaban como si fuésemos indigentes.

El almuerzo fue un poco incómodo, bueno, no para mí. Mientras Kristie y Allison mantenían los ojos fijos en sus platos y solo hablaban para responder cuando les hablábamos directamente, yo vivía el momento de mi vida. No me malinterpretes, estaba en serio enojado con ambas, por engañar y mentir, quiero decir, genial tengo una novia y me engaña con otra chica ¿Lo ves? Ese tipo de cosas solo me pasan a mí, bueno, no a mi si a Derek por supuesto.

Me sentía mal por Derek, él creía que Allison lo amaba y estaban planeando mudarse juntos y todo lo demás, si tan solo supiera la verdad.

Kyle y yo no paramos de hacer bromas y avergonzar a las chicas actuando como tontos y… ¡Ay Dios era genial! No paraba de reírme, era casi como si él supiese lo que yo estaba pensando y estaba en complot conmigo, pero no, simplemente era un tonto y eso me gustaba, porque sin notarlo por primera vez en mi vida estaba actuando genuinamente hetero, quiero decir, estaba besando a mi novia en un lujoso restaurante vestido como un pandillero y partiéndome el culo de risa por las pésimas y muy malas bromas de Kyle.

Cuando el descanso de Allison acabó, pagué la cuenta y todos nos pusimos de pie. La besé en la mejilla para despedirme, Kyle hizo lo mismo y Kristie solo se despidió sacudiendo la mano en una muy poco convincente manera.

A este punto debes de estar muy confundido y no puedo culparte, pero, en mi defensa debo decir que yo también estaba jodidamente enredado, quiero decir ¿Cómo es que desarrollaron sentimientos la una por la otra? Pensé que solo eran amigas y eso como muy…Muy buenas amigas. ¡Ay mierda! Había sido tan estúpido, todas las señales estuvieron allí desde el principio y yo…No las había notado.

Sé qué esperabas que repentinamente empezara a gritarle a Kristie que era una cualquiera por besar a mi novia, si es que solo hicieron eso, pero…Tenía que actuar inteligentemente, aun no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado y aun cuando odiaba a Allison por toda la mierda que había ocurrido últimamente creía que podía darle el beneficio de la duda, tal vez me lo diría, tal vez solo quería arruinarles la relación y algo salió mal, no lo sé…Creo que solo estaba siendo optimista, había pasado casi una semana desde la fiesta y había tenido montones de oportunidades para decírmelo pero no lo hizo.

Tenía que pensar con cuidado mi próximo movimiento, así que, por ahora solo tiraría el hueso y esperaría a que lo cogiera y aclarara toda la situación.

Cuando Kristie bajó de la camioneta de Liam mientras yo los dejaba fuera de la pizzería Kyle cerró la puerta y me miró con seriedad.

Ar…Arqué una ceja.

"Sé lo que estabas haciendo" Murmuró.

"¿Qué?" Mordí mi labio inferior tranquilizando mi respiración para no verme ansioso.

"El almuerzo, no puedo creer que hiciste eso por nosotros Stiles" Dijo significativamente con voz ronca.

"Solo fue un almuerzo Kyle, no es como que…"

"Si pero, llevarnos a un lugar romántico de sorpresa para ayudarnos, aun cuando te pedí que espiaras a Kristie tu creíste en nuestra relación e intentaste solucionar las cosas entre nosotros"

_Si….No._ Solté una risita. "No es la gran cosa Kyle, de verás"

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto?"

"¿Hacer que?" Fruncí el ceño mientras notaba que Kristie nos observaba desde la entrada de la pizzería.

"No sé cómo explicarlo, pero, siempre estás ahí para mí, sin importar que, incluso cuando actúo como loco y digo cosas que luego podría lamentar luego, nunca me abandonas y me brindas ayuda cuando ni siquiera sé que la necesito"

Vi un leve brillo en su mirada y jadeé. ¡Ay por favor! No me diga que en serio estabas pensando en echarte a llorar sobre mi cuando tu novia esperaba por ti fuera de la camioneta.

"No…No te merezco Stiles" Resopló con voz quebrada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo eso? ¡Era molesto! ¿No lo entendías imbécil? Me estabas haciendo sentir incomodo… _¡Detente! ¡Detente!_

"No digas eso, eres mi mejor amigo Kyle, haría cualquier cosa por ti"

_O a ti. _

Asintió. "Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que necesites, lo sabes ¿Cierto?" Agregó.

"Lo sé" _Si, claro. _

"Te veré luego" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para bajar del auto.

Mi corazón…No sé qué le pasó a ese idiota, pero se sintió un poquitín…De acuerdo me sentí mal.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó cuándo lo hice girar y le di un corto y embarazoso abrazo.

¿Qué…Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¡Mierda! Me sentía…Mal por él! Era tan tonto. De veras creía que yo intentaba arreglar su relación cuando en realidad lo que quería era destruirla pero…Lo que en serio me molestaba era el hecho de que Kristie y Allison fingiesen que nada había ocurrido, que su secreto estaba a salvo y ese idiota estaba profundamente enamorado de esa mentirosa y era por mi culpa.

Tenía que decirle la verdad. Hacerlo nos beneficiaría a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Era tiempo de actuar responsablemente, iba a darle a Allison la oportunidad de decirme las cosas ella misma, pero si no lo hacía…Yo me encargaría de aclararle todo a Kyle de una vez por todas.

….

El día de Jim fue más duro que el mío. Primero que nada, su examen de redes fue toda una perra y por un segundo pensó que no sería capaz de resolverlo pero diez minutos antes de acabarlo encontró la respuesta que había estado buscando el día entero y se las arregló para corregir sus resultados a tiempo.

La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase decidió ir a por unos tragos para celebrar el final de la primera semana de exámenes. Fue una dura semana y no quería pensar en el hecho de que aún tenía dos más por delante. Este sistema en serio necesitaba una reforma, pero en cuestión de días todo acabaría y podría regocijarse de finalizar el trimestre como el primero de su clase y disfrutar el verano, aunque tenía un problema.

Jack.

Jim pensó en ello toda la noche y de hecho en parte de sus clases de ese día. Sabía que debía olvidarse de Jack antes de acabar herido como ocurrió con Gabe. No podía evitar sentir como si todo lo que le dije era cierto –Por supuesto que yo tenía razón- Siempre ocurría de esa forma, un hetero decía un par de cosas lindas y los tontos gays caían rendidos a sus pies. No era justo, odiaba a Jack por hacer que tuviera esos sentimientos, y se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan estúpido y caer en su trampa. Ahora se sentía como basura porque Jack estaba de vuelta con Beverly y más feliz que nunca.

Necesitaba un plan. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de alejarse de él y olvidarlo por completo, pero no sería fácil. Jack no era estúpido, en su semana de cumpleaños sospechó que Jim lo estaba evitando y sí Jim no hubiese mentido tan convincentemente habría descubierto la verdad eventualmente. Era inteligente, si Jim quería ponerle fin a sea lo que fuese que pasaba entre ellos do necesitaba fingir que estaba enojado con Jack, de ese modo Jack creía todo era su culpa y poco a poco se cansaría de suplicarle a Jim su perdón.

Sonaba como una buena estrategia. Tenía que hacer eso, aun cuando eso terminara por matarlo. Con el paso de los meses, sin notarlo Jim se acostumbró a la compañía de Jack, al sonido de su profunda voz, su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo, no podía ponerle un nombre a aquello pero ansiaba su presencia por las noches y en sus clases. Pensaba en él al menos dos veces cada diez minutos y cada vez que su teléfono móvil hacía beep su corazón daba un vuelco porque subconscientemente esperaba que fuese un texto de él, y cuando era así…Sonreía y se sentía feliz y era el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo.

¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía estar tan mal? Jim sabía la verdad. No había lugar para ellos en el mundo de Jack y cometió el error de creer que podría tener suficiente de él con solo pasar tiempo juntos, se convenció a si mismo que solo lo hacía por el proyecto, pero era algo más, siempre lo había sido. Eso ya no importaba, no podía hacer nada por Jack y su vida. Era cristiano y cristianos y gays eran cosas que no se podían mezclar. También era una buena persona, de hecho la más amable y cándida persona que Jim había conocido jamás y estaba matándolo ver como poco a poco Jackson Whittemore estaba dejando atrás todas las cosas en las que creía y que eran importantes para él solo para agradarle a Jim o para ayudarlo.

Cuatrocientas vueltas. No podía creer que había alcanzado esa marca, pero de algún modo se las apañó. Habría sido alentador sí no fuera por el hecho de que aun debía hacer otras seiscientas. Tenía dos semanas antes de Sunset Valley y con cada día se sentía más y más ansioso. Había momentos en los que quería tirar la toalla y dejar el equipo pero…No estaba seguro, tal vez la idea de no ver a Jack de nuevo era más de lo que podía soportar, incluso si ya no eran amigos le gustaba fantasear con la idea de al menos verlo con el rabillo del ojo en los entrenamientos y juegos y sonreír en su interior, porque ese tonto, ese hermoso, amable y adorable tonto era todo lo que Jim podía desear en la vida y la ironía de todo esto es que era justo lo único en el mundo que jamás podría tener.

"¡No! Por ahí no" Alguien gritó repentinamente.

Jim giró la cabeza y despegó de los ojos de la pista por un momento.

Los chicos jugaban como de costumbre mientras el entrenador los observaba y Jim seguía corriendo por su libertad.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su travesía.

"¡Jack! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?" La voz de Paul dijo desde el medio del campo.

Jim bajó el ritmo de sus zancadas y las nubes de tierra descendieron poco a poco.

"¡Garret dispara!"

"¡Jack! ¡Yo estaba libre!"

"¡Suficiente!" El entrenador gritó para luego sonar el silbato.

Tan pronto como el estruendo se desvaneció Paul empujó a Jack haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero.

Jim se detuvo en seco y sintió la urgencia de tirarse sobre ese imbécil y golpearlo.

"¡Paul!" El entrenador dijo con voz amenazadora.

"¿Qué?" El chico replicó malhumorado. "¿Acaso no lo vio? Me hizo caer"

"¡Fue un accidente!" Jack gritó enojado.

"¿Accidente?" Paul bufó.

"¡Suficiente! No quiero escuchar nada más, el campeonato está casi aquí y no están…" El hombre estaba gruñendo pero Paul no lo dejaría estar tan fácilmente.

"No está prestando atención, usted lo vio, apesta más y más cada día, en ¡El último juego casi no hizo nada! Si no fuera por Kyle y no habría Sunset Valley para nosotros"

"Dije fue un accidente Paul, lo siento ¿De acuerdo?"

Jim se movió lentamente hacía el campo para ver con más claridad, Jack estaba bastante sudoroso, se veía bastante exhausto, enojado y ansioso.

"¿Por qué te estas disculpando? ¿Por hacerme caer o por ser un capitán de mierda?"

"Paul será mejor que cierres la boca ahora si no…"

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Echarme del equipo porque estoy haciendo sentir incomodo a tu favorito? No me importa, si sigue haciendo de capitán estamos perdidos, seremos eliminados en Sunset Valley desde el comienzo"

El entrenador bufó. "¡Oh! Entonces, en tu opinión ¿Quién debería ser el capitán? ¿Tu?" Se mofó.

Paul sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta. "No, Kyle"

El aire se tornó denso y repentinamente tranquilo, podías escuchar el tráfico a calles de distancia. La situación estaba tensa ahora que Paul había dicho esas palabras, lo cual quería decir que el entrador en serio estaba considerando lo que Paul acababa de decir.

El hombre asintió en reconocimiento de su sabía elección y entonces separó los labios para contestarle. "Sé que estas preocupado que no seamos lo suficientemente buenos, pero la única forma de cambiar eso es…"

"Ya lo hablamos" Paul lo desafió.

Ahora todos los chicos movieron sus cabezas de Paul hacía el entrenador, luego hacía Jack en el suelo y finalmente hacía un asombrado Kyle en la retaguardia.

"¿Ya no quieren que sea el capitán?" Jack preguntó con voz dolida y les echó un vistazo con tristeza.

"No tenemos nada en tu contra Jack, solo hemos estado pensando al respecto y si queremos ganar, Kyle es nuestra mejor elección" Aidan replicó un poco avergonzado.

"Sí, claro" Jack replicó con desprecio mientras se ponía de pie.

"Suficiente de este sinsentido, no voy a escuchar más al respecto"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabe que tenemos razón?" Paul gruñó.

"Enough of this nonsense, I won't listen to any of this"

"¡No! Porque no pueden ganar un juego sin delegarle todo a Kyle, hasta que aprendan a pensar como un equipo y a actuar como uno no voy a tomar en serio a ninguno de ustedes, ahora vayan a casa no quiero escuchar de nuevo nada al respecto"

"Pero…" Jim escuchó que Paul replicaba pero Kev se apresuró a callarlo antes de que el entrador los echara a todos.

Jim suspiró y sintió un hoyo en el estómago, pobre Jack, se veía tan…

"Hola" Murmuró cuando Jack lo alcanzó en su camino a los vestidores.

"¿También fuiste parte de esto?" Jack preguntó con decepción en la voz.

"Yo…" Jim empezó y entonces lo pensó mejor, esta era su oportunidad y cuando estaba enojado con el resto de los chicos debía admitir que todo era su culpa, ese había sido su plan después de todo. Él le había hecho esto a Jack.

Asintió.

Jack sonrió con tristeza y pasó junto a él.

¡Lo había hecho! Había encontrado la forma de alejarse de Jack de una vez por todas, debería estar celebrándolo en lugar de sentirse como basura, era lo mejor para Jack y para él, así que debía aceptarlo.

Era tiempo de seguir adelante.

….

Allison, Allison, Allison. Pensé en ella todo el fin de semana y no, no me estaba volviendo hetero. Solo no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Cada vez que recordaba lo que pasó ese día mi corazón daba un vuelco de nuevo como lo hizo cuando vi a Kristie y Allison de pie frente a nosotros. Era tan perturbador y difícil de entender.

Tenía dos teorías. La primera y la que esperaba que fuese verdad involucraba el hecho de que Allison era una buena amiga y pensó en jugar con Kristie para confundirla, pero no tendría sentido porque cuando todo había empezado estuvimos de acuerdo en que no heriríamos a Kristie sino su relación con Kyle porque ella era divertida y amable y se merecía alguien mejor.

Mi otra teoría y la única cosa que tenía sentido en todo ese embrollo era que Allison y Kristie se habían besado, tenido sexo o sea lo que fuese que pasó porque se sentían atraídas la una por la otra y sí las señales siempre estuvieron allí, pero no quería creerlo porque era algo demasiado retorcido para siquiera considerarlo.

No importaba cuanto pensase en ella, continuaba llegando a la misma conclusión una y otra vez. Allison y Kristie tenían sentimientos la una por la otra, pero no podía entender como era eso posible. Eran sexys y no parecían lesbianas en lo absoluto, de acuerdo ya se lo que estás pensando, era completamente racista de mi parte decir que no parecían lesbianas cuando yo mismo me había convertido en perturbador hibrido entre los aspectos más comunes de gays y heteros. Tal vez eran lesbianas después de todo, pero tenía que admitir si se convertían en pareja serían las lesbianas más sexys sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Estaba furioso con ambas! ¡Que se jodan!

Por otro lado, ahora que recordaba los textos que Kristie me envió pensando que era Allison, dejó bastante claro que todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas era un error y que iban a tener una conversación para aclarar las cosas. Nunca tuvieron esa conversación por supuesto, Kyle y yo las interrumpimos, y ya que Allison tenían que trabajar todo el fin de semana, no la tendrían en el futuro cercano. Pero no podía evitar sentir que había visto algo similar con anterioridad, ese _"todo fue un error y no puede volver a pasar. Me gustas pero solo como una amiga, no soy lesbiana, no soy gay"_

Ahora recordaba, esas eran cosas que todos habíamos escuchado al menos una vez en nuestras vidas, eso quería decir que…Kristie estaba asustada y confundida, quería decir que las chicas también podían ser horribles seres humanos. Quería decir que Kristie era una de ellos y Allison era su pobre víctima, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Contaba las horas para verla, tal vez no me había dicho aun la verdad porque quería hacerlo en persona o tal vez no estaba planeado hacerlo jamás, en cualquier caso yo ya había tomado una decisión. Si no me decía algo para el lunes por la tarde yo iba a decírselo a Kyle, no solo por mí, sino por él también. Tal vez me había apresurado al juzgar a Kyle, quiero decir, aún era un idiota y todo lo demás pero…Pero era un idiota enamorado y no sé, algunas veces sentía como si…Como que veía la forma en que me miraba y ¡Dios! ¡Yo era un completo desastre! Había tantas cosas en mi mente. Lo cierto es que él se merecía lo que yo le estaba haciendo pero no lo de Kristie y Allison.

Para calmar un poco mi ansiedad esos días decidí trabajar en mis proyectos finales. Producción de sonido era fácil porque nuestro profesor era muy pop y podía fácilmente mezclar música bailable junto con un video de pelea de gatitos y él lo amaría, así que trabajé un poco en ello y cambié un par de cosas en el guion de Damiancia para hacer la historia veinte por ciento más bizarra. Eso era lo bueno de tener una vida tan extraña como la mía, en algunos momentos se volvía tan retorcida que podías usarla para mejorar la ficción.

El domingo por la noche mi estómago rugía y recordé que no que había comido en todo el día. Derek había salido desde temprano lo cual era extraño porque Allison aun trabajaba duro para tener libre el próximo día y asistir a sus exámenes finales.

Salí de la cama y caminé hacía la tienda en la avenida, compré un par de sándwiches y cuando el chico tras el mostrador me dio la bolsa la puerta tras él se abrió y vi una humeante nube que trajo una fragancia, una esencia de rocío y tierra húmeda, el olor de hojas marchitas y tardes lluviosas, el inconfundible aroma de las barras de manzanas acarameladas. La marca personal de Derek.

Miré a mis pies como solía hacer cuando mi mamá nos gritaba a Derek y a mí por hacer alguna travesura. ¿Ves? Todo me llevaba a él, Allison siendo infiel, esas barras de manzana acaramelada y mi soledad.

_¿Qué nos pasó Derek? _Pensé con tristeza y compré la bandeja entera.

Tal vez Derek no volvería a mí. Se había hartado de jugar a las casitas conmigo y ahora se iría a vivir con esa lesbiana rompe hogares de Allison, ¿Y sabes qué? ¡A la mierda con ellos! Sí quería irse con Allison y Kristie estaba bien por mí, si querían tener una orgía ¡Genial! Ya no tenía a Derek pero al menos tenía una bolsa repleta de barras de manzana acaramelada y olían como él y la mejor parte es que ellas no me dirían que estaba loco o me abandonarían por coños lésbicos.

Metí la mano en la bolsa y tomé una y demonios ¡Estaba tan caliente! Pero no me importó. La puse en mi boca y mastiqué lentamente, probándola deleitado, y por un segundo sentí como…Como si estuviera con Derek de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta distraído y tiré mis llaves y la bolsa con los sándwiches sobre mi escritorio mientras me acercaba a mi cama cuando algo me hizo detenerme en seco.

Era una voz. La voz de Matthew Peterson, uno de los personajes principales de la cosa en el bosque, nuestro programa favorito. Me había olvidado de él desde que habíamos tenido la pelea que lo arruinó todo, apostaba a que la temporada había acabado semanas atrás.

Lentamente torcí el cuello hacía la cama de Derek y llevé una barra a mis labios y entonces este ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado y me observó boquiabierto.

"¡Estás viendo la cosa en el bosque!" Creo que…Lo dije en tono casi acusatorio.

Asintió. "Es toda la temporada" Replicó mirándome directamente.

Resoplé y arrastré los pies hasta mi cama.

"¿Esas son barras de manzana?" Preguntó algo avergonzado a mi espalda.

Asentí sin girarme.

Me senté en mi cama y ¡Santo cielo! Quería partirme de risas sin razón, era todo un perdedor. Derek probablemente estaba burlándose de mí en su cama mientras veía nuestro show felizmente.

No, no estaba riendo y lo sé porque no pude contenerme y giré encontrando nuestros ojos por error.

Hubo un incómodo y largo momento en el cual ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra, y lo peor de todo es que no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos celestes, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos mirado el uno al otro que casi había olvidado como era su rostro.

"¿Sabes? Es raro pero me di cuenta de que este show es un poco aburrido si tengo a quien contarle las cosas que cambiaron del libro"

Tra…Tragué. "¿Sabes que es más extraño?" Dije irónicamente.

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Tengo como mil barras de manzana y…Ahora creo que no podré comerlas todas"

Ahogó una carcajada.

Me mordí la lengua para no dejar escapar una risita nerviosa.

"Bueno, esto suena como una locura pero… ¿Podrías mirar a la pantalla mientras te cuento todas las cosas que cambiaron del libro para no aburrirme?"

Erguí la espalda y miré arriba considerando su propuesta. "Solo si me ayudas a comer todas estas barras de manzana ¿Hecho?"

"Hecho" Susurró asintiendo.

Me puse de pie lentamente y caminé hacía su lado de la habitación. Me metí bajo su manta y le tendí la bolsa de barras de manzana acaramelada mientras el hacía clic en el botón de reproducción y ambos mirábamos el programa y…Estoy bastante seguro de que no solo yo pero…Ambos luchábamos internamente para no partirnos de risa.

….

Jim también disfrutó su fin de semana. Mientras yo estaba en cama con Derek recordando cómo era sentirse seguro y protegido, Jim hacía todo lo opuesto. Ahora que Jack estaba fuera de su vida podía pensar con más claridad. De acuerdo, no era como que Jim ya no sentía nada por él. Solo quería aceptar el hecho de que no podía esperar a que Jack rompiera con Beverly y repentinamente le dijese que estaba enamorado de él. La vida no era un cuento de hadas.

Y así es como todo volvió a la normalidad, o al menos a lo que Jim llamaba normal. El viernes fue a lo de Carlos y les pateó el trasero en póker como de costumbre, aunque esta vez no tomó el dinero, no lo necesitaba después de todo.

Durmió hasta muy tarde ese sábado, y pensó mucho en Jack cuando despertó, pero solo cogió una cerveza del refrigerador y empezó la fiesta de nuevo. Esa noche llamó a las perras –excepto a mí- para que se le unieran en el club esa noche, extrañaba los días en que nos mofábamos de Tim por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para coquetear con Dray y nos divertíamos viendo a Freddy hacer asombrosas coreografías.

Tristemente las perras no estaban disponibles. Se lo merecía por no incluirme en mis planes, estaba evitando llamarme o verme porque no sabía cómo explicarme que ya no había más videos y que de hecho estaba fuera del proyecto porque se había enamorado de su presa.

Tim y Cass estaban ocupados con los gemelos ese fin de semana. No entendió mucho, pero creyó haber oído algo de que los clones estaban enojados entre sí. Hip no aparecía por ninguna parte por supuesto. Desde que el proyecto había iniciado siempre desaparecía los fines de semana y volvía días después con nuevas películas de él teniendo sexo con sujetos atractivos. Era un bastardo con suerte e incluso Jim se sentía celoso de él algunas veces.

Liam y Freddy estaban ocupados con algo sobre vestidos y un concurso de belleza así que casi le gritaron cuando les propuso salir esa noche. ¡Demonios! Había estado tan ocupado con Jack los últimos meses que no se había percatado de que las perras se habían ido separando poco a poco y ahora se sentía como si todos solo se preocuparan por sus cosas personales.

Al final terminó saliendo con Ash y el hermano de Paul, Patrick. Se sorprendió un poco cuando esta lo llamo para preguntarle que hacía, así que no lo pensó dos veces cuando le ofreció unírseles. Patrick era agradable, Jim no recordaba mucho de él del otro día en el bosque pero ahora que lo había conocido estaba aliviado de que no fuese un imbécil como Paul, de hecho era todo un caballero y algunas veces un tanto cursi, habría vomitado sobre ellos mientras bebían en el club pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Esas eran las cosas que más amaba de Jack, y así fue como acabó pensando en Jack. Tres de la madrugada, dos botellas vacías de Whiskey y pensamientos turbios, solo tienes que hacer las matemáticas.

Su pulgar se paseaba de arriba abajo en su lista de contactos y continuó pensando en Jack, pero era algo estúpido e inútil, no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiar las cosas, no podías convertir a las personas en gays, entonces pensó en una posible amistad, sería agradable tener a Jack en su vida al menos como amigo pero ¿A quién engañaba? Sabía que la razón real tras esa idea, de nuevo solo quería verlo y pasar tiempo con él no porque pensase que Jack era un bueno amigo, quería hacerlo para saciar la falta de aire en sus pulmones y apaciguar su adolorido corazón.

Su batería murió.

No fue Ash, no fue su autocontrol sino su bacteria. No sabía si debía agradecer a la compañía de su padre o maldecirla en ese momento, pero no pudo llamar a Jack.

Se fue a la cama dando tumbos esa noche ¿O mañana? El sol ya se alzaba. Se tiró sobre la colcha y yació allí por horas y horas, no desayuno o almorzó aunque pudo jurar que escuchó a Martha llamando a la puerta un par de veces, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de la cama, su cabeza palpitaba, su boca estaba reseca, su garganta estaba rasposa por todos los cigarrillos que fumó y estaba muy somnoliento. No estaba seguro si estaba sintiendo todo aquello estando despierto o si soñó que se sentía como basura, pero había algo consolador en solo ser capaz de escuchar su propia respiración.

No había bebido de esa manera en meses, era todo un desastre.

A las diez o algo así salió de la cama, comió algo de pizza vieja del refrigerador y se sentó en su cama a leer algo para sus finales del día siguiente.

Microchips ¿Quién demonios tuvo la brillante idea crear esos minúsculos pedazos de mierda que revolucionaron el mundo? ¿Acaso no les pasó por la mente que eventualmente algún desalmado hijo de perra crearía una asignatura sobre ellos?

La buena noticia sobre el final de microchips es que Jim lo aprobó. Cuando acabó tomó sus cosas y bajó los escalones felizmente. No podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas en cuestión de meses y ahora todos lo observaban acercarse al escritorio del profesor para entregar su examen.

El Sr. Ward le asintió cuando dejó la hoja sobre su escritorio y Jim sonrió complacido.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él respiró profundamente. Ese había sido su examen final del día, su resaca ya casi había desaparecido y aún tenía muchas horas para estudiar para el día siguiente antes de que llegase la hora de ir al entrenamiento.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse a su espalda y Therese, una de sus compañeras de clases salió mientras empezaba a preguntarle montones de preguntas acerca sus respuestas en el examen final.

Jim parpadeó y trató de procesar lo que esta decía porque hablaba demasiado y muy rápido, un mechón dorado siendo iluminado por la luz que se filtraba desde las ventanas en los pasillos.

"¿Estás seguro? Tengo miedo de haber elegido mal" Decía la chica mordiendo su labio infiero con preocupación pero Jim no le prestaba atención.

Solo habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que Jim había visto o hablado con Jack pero…Ahora que lo veía se sentía como si hubiesen sido décadas.

Ignoró a Therese por complete cuando Jack le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"¡Hey Jimmy! ¿Dónde has estado?" Dijo un poco confundido y preocupado, aunque Jim pudo ver algo más en sus ojos, inquietud y algo que parecía ser miedo, todo eso se asomaba desde sus expresivos lagos brillantes.

Espera un momento… ¿Por qué hablaba con él?

"Jacky… ¿te sientes bien?" Dijo un tanto confundido.

Jack asintió. "Si, me siento genial, acabo de salir de un examen final bastante duro pero logré resolverlo"

Si, se veía complacido con sus resultados pero…Había algo más.

Jim miró a su alrededor, los pasillos empezaban a llenarse con más y más estudiantes de ingeniería que salían de sus finales. Jim tomó a Jack del antebrazo y salió con el dejando a Therese hablando consigo misma.

Ahora Jim se sentía bastante confundido e inquieto cuando se detuvieron a un lado del edificio a la izquierda del campus.

"¡Vaya! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Jack riendo mientras ponía una mano en la frente de Jim para chequear su temperatura.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Dijo Jim enojado. "Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo por lo que pasó el otro día"

Jack soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza. "No, quiero decir…Me sentí un poco disgustado pero no puedo enojarme contigo o con el resto de los chicos por tener una opinión James, sí crees que Kyle sería un mejor capitán que yo, no puedo hacer nada al respecto más que renunciar"

Jim apretó los puños y maldijo en su interior. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado que Jack era Mr. Buenas intenciones y más de esa basura. Tenía que haber sabido que no sería tan fácil deshacerse de él.

"Espera un minute… ¿Pensabas que estaba enojado contigo?" Jack rio.

Jim desvió la mirada furioso, porque estaba aliviado y…No tenía permitido sentirse de esa manera, estaba prohibido por su propio bien y el de Jack.

"¿Es por eso que no fuiste al centro ayer? ¿Creías que no quería hablar contigo?"

¡Rayos! Hablaba y hablaba y Jim no sabía qué demonios contestar, se sentía como un idiota.

"Debiste haber asistido James, Emily es…"

"¡Jackson! He estado llamando a tu teléfono por horas" Dijo una voz repentinamente y el estómago de Jim dio un vuelco.

¡Genial! Como si las cosas no pudiesen complicarse más, la señora Whittemore se acercaba a grandes zancadas.

"¡Mamá! Lo siento, estaba hablando con James"

"Hola James" Dijo la mujer felizmente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Hola Sra. Whittemore" Replicó Jim forzando su usual sonrisa mientras le asentía.

"Debemos marcharnos Jackson, hay mucho por hacer"

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Dónde tenían que ir que era tan importante?

"Lo siento mama, estaré contigo en un minute"

"No hay tiempo Jackson, podrán hablar tranquilamente en la noche" Dijo esta con voz regañona.

Jim arqueó una ceja.

"¿No le has dicho nada?" Preguntó la mujer de repente mirando a Jack y después a Jim.

"No, no hemos hablando mamá, James pensaba que estaba enojado con él por alguna razón"

Hubo una corta pausa y la mujer estalló a carcajadas. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué creíste eso cariño?"

Jim se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

Jim blushed at looked away.

"¿Por qué crees que Jackson estaría disgustado contigo cuando has sido el amigo más cariñoso y cuidadoso de todos?"

¡Mierda esto era tan estúpido!

"Eso es lo que yo estaba diciendo" Asintió Jack.

"Lo siento, solo fue un malentendido" Jim dijo evitando encontrar sus ojos con cualquiera de los dos.

"Oh James! No hay nada de qué preocuparse cariño, si hasta preparé tu comida favorita"

"¿Mi favorita?"

"Mi mamá quiere hacer una cena especial esta noche para celebrar que Beverly y yo estamos juntos de nuevo y para agradecerte por ser tan buen amigo con todos nosotros"

¡No! ¡Rayos no! Jim no iría a ese lugar a ser humillado. "Lo siento Sra. Whittemore pero tengo mucho que estudiar para mañana"

"No hay problema, puedo ayudarte a estudiar esta noche después de la cena"

¡A la mierda Jack y sus buenas intenciones!

"Está bien Jacky, no tienes porque…"

"Vamos James, solo será una hora, apuesto que tendrás mucho tiempo para estudiar después"

Jim miró a Jack y luego a su madre, ¡Demonios! Los odiaba a ambos.

"No quiero escuchar más de esto" Dijo la mujer con voz cantarina mientras sonreía. "Vendrás, he estado cocinando toda la mañana y aparte preparé tu comida favorita"

"¿Mi favorita?" Jim frunció el ceño.

"Lasaña tontito" Dijo la mujer con una risita. "Jackson me dijo que era tu favorita y la hice especialmente para ti"

Jim respiró profundamente, no lograría deshacerse de ellos tan fácilmente ¿Cierto? "Esa es tu favorita Jacky" Le recordó Jim con una mirada de soslayo.

Jack sonrió tímidamente y Jim sostuvo la respiración. Tal vez ahora sería su favorita también.

….

No sé en qué momento ocurrió pero Derek y yo caímos rendidos frente a su laptop. Desperté enrollado en su manta con trocitos de barras de manzana sobre mí, mi piel estaba rasposa y por la posición incómoda en la dormí me dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial el cuello. No podía estar más feliz. Lentamente levanté la cabeza de su hombro y lo observé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tenía trocitos de caramelo en el cabello, sus gafas estaban torcidas y había enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. No podía verse menos encantador, mi corazón dio un saltito cuando leventemente arrugó la nariz como si esta le picase. No podía creer que después de todo lo que habíamos dicho el uno al otro estuviese de vuelta mi lado, Derek finalmente estaba junto a mí de nuevo pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Tan pronto como terminé de despertar recordé el hecho de que Derek se marcharía con Allison en el futuro cercano y… ¡Allison! ¡Ay por Dios! Casi me había olvidado del beso de Krallison. Sip, les hice un nombre de pareja en casi de que estés lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza para desear que estuviesen juntos.

Salí de la cama rápidamente. Jadeé cuando chequeé mi reloj y noté que era casi mediodía. Derek y yo nos habíamos perdido dos clases pero no importaba porque la evaluación de ese día aún estaba a dos horas de distancia.

No desperté a Derek en seguida, dormía tan plácidamente que sería un crimen despertarlo, me pregunto en que estaría soñando, probablemente en un trio con Allison y otra chica. Los chicos heteros eran tan básicos algunas veces. Como sea, estaba feliz y Allison no me iba a arruinar mi momento, de hecho haría que me diese algunas respuestas ese día o si no…

Tomé algo de ropa y caminé hacía las duchas. Ya que había despertado tan tarde todos ya se encontraban en clase lo que significaba que los dormitorios estaban vacíos y yo podía tomar un baño sin preocuparme por embarazosas erecciones o gente mirando mi cuerpo desnudo.

Mi ducha fue veloz porque no quería perder tiempo. Necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas para mi examen final de post-producción y también tenía que desayunar o almorzar o sea lo que fuese que se comiera cuando despiertas en mitad del día.

Ahora que estaba limpio y afeitado me puse ropas nuevas y entré en la habitación para encontrar a Derek perdiendo el control.

"¡Es tarde!" Dijo aterrado.

Asentí. "Si, creo que no escuché el reloj"

"¡Llegaremos tarde! Llegaremos tarde, soy un desastre total" Dijo con miedo en la voz.

Suspiré y sonreí en mi interior, extrañaba al Derek loco, el loco y preocupado Derek siempre era tierno y divertido, era como un chiquillo temeroso de ser enviado al salón de castigos.

"Relájate, aún tenemos un par de horas antes de ir al teatro" Le recordé y me sonrojé. Era extraño pero…No sé, ser amable con Derek y hablarle después de todo ese tiempo se sentía extraño, de hecho, me sentía un poco avergonzado hablando con él.

Resopló y tomó su toalla.

Me senté en la cama y tomé mi laptop para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien con la película de ese día cuando una idea pasó fugazmente por mi mente. No sé, todo este _"te odio"_ y no hablarnos por tanto tiempo me hizo comprender que algo, siempre era Derek quien daba el primer pasó y doblaba la rodilla por mí, incluso cuando era yo quien se había equivocado –no estoy diciendo que estaba equivocado con respecto al proyecto- No le mostraba muy seguido lo mucho que lo apreciaba y ahora comprendía que en parte me merecía que se estuviese marchando, no podía recordar la última vez que había hecho lago lindo por él, algo inesperado que no estuviese involucrado con una disculpa.

Me puse de pie y caminé a la cocina, cogí algunos huevos del mini refrigerador y aceité una sartén. Rompí los huevos y vertí su contenido dentro mientras iba a mi escritorio para cortar los vegetales. Odiaba los omelets pero sabía que a Derek le gustaban así que…No podían ser tan difíciles de preparar ¿Cierto?

A la mierda internet, los recetarios, a la mierda el canal del cocina y a la mierda ratatouille ¡Todo era mentira! No cualquiera podía cocinar, bueno tal vez cualquiera excepto yo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su voz dijo repentinamente a mi espalda.

Me estremecí tomado por sorpresa y accidentalmente tiré la sartén y con ella mi tercer intentó de omelet en el suelo, pobre bastardo, tuvo tan escasos minutos de vida.

"¿Intentas envenenarme?" Bromeó sarcásticamente.

Torcí los ojos y escondí mi risita tonta. "Puedes apostar a que sí"

Derek sonrió y se visto para luego unírseme y finalmente preparar algo de comer que no acabase un programa de armas biológicas del gobierno.

Después de comer tomamos nuestras mochilas y caminamos al teatro. Como era costumbre en las semanas de exámenes finales, muchos estudiantes de otras carreras se acercaban al teatro para despejar la mente y olvidarse de lo miserables que eran sus vidas viendo las patéticas películas de mis compañeros de clases y mis proyectos taquilleros por supuesto.

Ya las luces estaban apagadas cuando entramos llevando nuestras laptops con nosotros. El Sr. Bailey bajaba los escalones del escenario cuando una película empezó a nuestras espaldas, Missy nos hizo señas desde la última fila de asientos al fondo y nos sentamos junto a ella.

Era su película y la de Catelyn. Esa era la razón por la que estaba tan excitada cuando nos unimos a ellas. Al Sr. Bailey le faltaba un tornillo, así que para nuestro proyecto final de curso nos pidió que editáramos una película ya existente y que fuese preferiblemente de ciencia ficción porque este amaba los efectos especiales y los alienígenas, apuesto a que fue abducido de pequeño porque en serio tenías que escucharlo hablar de teorías conspiratorias y ese tipo de cosas.

Missy amaba el cine independiente, probablemente sabía más acerca de él que cualquier otro ser humano, así que eligió una película que ninguno de nosotros conocía, y aun cuando nuestros proyectos solo podían durar veinte minutos se las arregló para presentar una historia bastante consistente.

Cuando la película acabó y después de que la multitud aplaudió vimos dos más que enviaron a todos a dormir y finalmente llegó el turno de Brandon quien probablemente presentaría algo de ciencia ficción solo para complacer al Sr. Bailey, era todo un adulador.

"Buenas tardes a todos" Dijo subiendo al escenario seguido por mi querido amigo Smithy y tomando el micrófono de las manos del Sr. Bailey ¿Quién demonios le dijo que podía hacer eso? "Es un honor ver nuestra sala de proyección llena de tantas caras nuevas de todo Oakwood. Eso demuestra lo apasionado que es el mundo por las películas y nos hace ver cuán significativo es nuestro trabajo"

¿Viste? Te lo dije.

"Hoy, mi amigo Smith y Jacobs y yo les presentaremos una…"

Alguien les tiró palomitas de maíz. Smithy retrocedió aterrado y yo me partí de risa.

"¡Queremos ver la película de Stiles Stilinski!" Una voz hizo eco cinco filas por debajo.

¡Ay por Dios! ¡Tenía un fan! Eso era genial.

Brandon se aclaró la garganta mientras Derek y Missy me miraban impresionados.

"Es una versión remezclada de la película que sin dudas pronto será un clásico Star Trek en la oscuridad, que esperamos que sea de su agrado"

¿Star Trek? ¿De nuevo? Quiero decir, yo no conocía mucho el show ni las películas pero…En serio ¿Por qué Brandon quería tan desesperadamente manchar el nombre de esa saga con sus patéticos remixes?

Bajó del escenario y la pantalla se puso negra. Repentinamente una imagen apareció y yo me puse de pie de un salto cuando escuché una voz a través de los parlantes y vi a un chico en la película.

Era yo, seis años atrás.

"¡Me estás haciendo enojar! ¡No puedo controlarlo" Rugí a la cámara cuando tenía dieciséis años y degradaciones de luz naranja iluminaban mis manos.

¡Ay no! No podía creer que esa mierda aun estuviera en mi canal de YouTube.

Risas, montones de ellas, venían de todas direcciones.

"¡Puedo estallar en cualquier momento!" Continué rugiendo.

El zumbido de las risas me hizo jadear, a donde quiera que mirase encontraba gente mirándome mientras se desternillaban de risa mientras mi primer intento de edición de video digital me avergonzaba frente a todo el campus ¡Iba a matarlos! Lo estaban haciendo porque asusté al tonto de Smithy, esta era su estúpida e infantil venganza, pero no se saldrían con la suya.

"Lo siento, lo siento" Dijo Brandon en el minute dos mientras volvía al escenario y quitaba la película de la gran pantalla. "Archivo equivocado"

Ahora puso la película correcta y todos murieron del aburrimiento pero de vez en cuando pude escuchar murmullos desde abajo. ¡Los odiaba! Me las iban a pagar por lo que hicieron.

Cuando su estúpida película acabó el Sr. Bailey anunció que habría un descanso de una hora para comer algo antes de que empezasen el resto de las películas, no podía perder la oportunidad de avergonzarlos del mismo modo que hicieron conmigo.

"¡No puedo creer lo que hizo ese idiota!" Gruñí cuando salía del teatro hecho una fiera y encontraba un lugar en el cual sentarme bajo un roble.

"Tómalo con calma, solo fue una estúpida broma" Dijo Derek riendo.

"No" Susurré. "Están haciéndolo para molestarme porque amenacé a Smithy"

"¿Smithy?" Frunció el ceño.

"Si, el elfo ese que los sigue a donde quiera que van"

Derek se rascó la cabeza. "¿Jacobs? ¿Por qué lo amenazaste?" Me observó con ojos como platos.

"Descubrí que ese fenómeno me había estado siguiendo a todas partes por meses"

Derek jadeó. "¿De veras? ¿Por qué?"

Reviré los ojos. "Creo que es obvio, querían saber en qué había estado trabajando para ver si tenían oportunidad de detenerme" Dije sin mirarlo mientras abría mi laptop y buscaba el canal de YouTube de Brandon. Todo el mundo tenía su horrendo intento de película cuando solo era un novato y tristemente para Brandon el nunca dejó de ser un intento de copia barata de Stiles Stilinski.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó tomando asiento junto a mí.

"Estoy buscando algo con que aplastarlos frente a todos"

"Stiles, tómalo con calma, solo fue una broma ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que nos divertimos ese día?"

Tenía que estar bromeando. Re…Recordaba. Esos días en secundaría, Derek y yo siendo un par de perdedores, el dúo dinámico, fue entonces cuando decidimos ser directores de cine, había algo excitante acerca de estar tras la cámara, capturar la belleza del mundo.

Esa película…Derek me convenció de grabarla aun cuando yo tenía miedo de hacerlo, si no lo habrás notado no me gustaba mucho que la gente me mirara. No sé, me siento muy incómodo al respecto, pero Derek me hizo cambiar de opinión, al menos por esa vez y tal vez otras tres o cuatro, no recordaba con claridad. Los buenos viejos tiempos. Los quería de vuelta. Tal vez Derek y yo hablábamos de nuevo pero aún no habíamos resuelto nuestros asuntos y no podía dejar que eso continuase así. Tenía que ser valiente y disculparme por todo lo que le había dicho.

"Derek…Yo…"

"¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré!" Una chirriante voz dijo a nuestras espaldas y ambos nos estremecimos.

Allison estaba a nuestra izquierda llevando una sonrisa de campeona, y ahora todo había vuelto a mi mente, esta era mi oportunidad, era mi oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar.

...

Jim era masoquista, quiero decir ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando cuando accedió asistir a esa estúpida cena? Tenía que haber dicho que no, tendría que haberle dicho a Jack que no podían ser amigos nunca más por cualquier razón que le viniese a la mente, pero no, cielos que no, tenía que decir que sí y condenarse a sí mismo al infierno. ¡Ja! Eso es gracioso, la idea del infierno para Jim era cenar en casa de Jack.

Mientras corría esa tarde no paraba de mirar a Jack y al resto de los chicos mientras jugaban. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de hacer enojar a Jack, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Apoyar a los chicos con lo que fue su propia idea no funcionó, inventar que estaba enfermo sería sospechoso y el entrenador lo colgaría si lo hacía de nuevo.

¡Maldición! No importaba cuando pensase en ello, no hallaba una solución para su dilema. Ahora tendría que pasar la noche escuchando la voz cantarina de la señora Whittemore citando cada verso de la biblia mientras Jack y Beverly se besuqueaban en sus narices, porque Beverly tenía que estar allí por supuesto, no podría haber cena de celebración por estar juntos de nuevos sin su respectiva Barbie.

De vuelta en el campo, los chicos continuaban jugando como hacían en cada sesión de entrenamiento. En un grupo todos luchaban entre sí por quien sería el héroe que marcaría mientras que el otro equipo le dejaba todo el trabajo a Kyle. Ahora que Jim lo pensaba, entendía porque el entrenador tenía razón cuando decía que sería una pésima idea hacerles caso. Necesitaban una guía, desde que habían ganado su último juego actuaban como si ya poseyesen la copa del mundo, cuando en realidad, a duras penas habían logrado conseguir su pase a Sunset Valley y todo era gracias a Garret, pero parecía que ya nadie lo recordaba.

Cuatrocientas setenta y nueve. ¡Vaya! Era una perra obstinada, aunque, no lo hacía para quedarse en el equipo, sino para dejarle en claro al entrenador que nunca se pondría de rodillas ante él. Estaba sin aliento y necesitaba algo de agua, pero aun podía aguantar otra vuelta. Quería alcanzar las ochenta antes de que los chicos acabaran su juego. A medio camino de lo que parecía la vuelta más larga de todas Jim torció el cuello de vuelta al juego para ver lo que hacían, para su sorpresa todos lo observaban. Frunció el ceño y siguió corriendo cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se tornó acolchado y disparejo.

Jim perdió el balance y cayó sobre su espalda jadeando.

"¿Estás bien?" Escuchó la voz de Jack decir mientras se ponía de cuclillas para ofrecerle su mano.

Jim la tomó automáticamente y succionó tanto aire como pudo.

"Eso es todo por hoy" El entrenador anunció y Jim se giró hacía la figura del hombre que contrastaba el naranja del moribundo sol.

Era tiempo de la cena, mierda.

Jack tiró de él y cogió la bola.

"¿Vas directo a mi casa o tienes cosas que hacer?" Preguntó mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores.

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Me gustaría darme un baño primero" Rio torciendo el cuello para encontrar sus ojos con los de Jack.

De nuevo, algo se asomó en la mirada del capitán, ansiedad, duda…Él…Se sentía casi como…Como si Jack quisiese decirle algo y temiese hacerlo, era como si tuviese una lucha interna. Sus manos temblaban en la espalda de Jim. Había algo con lo que Jack luchaba y había ocurrido dos veces ese día cuando Jim estaba presente… ¿Acaso…Podría ser lo que Jim estaba pensando?

Parecía que…Sería una noche muy interesante.

….

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Derek casualmente mientras se ponía de pie y la besaba brevemente.

Reviré los ojos.

"¡Pasé! ¡Pasé! Pensé que no lo lograría pero lo hice" Sonrió felizmente y yo llevé mis ojos de vuelta a la pantalla.

¡Maldición! Brandon no tenía nada vergonzoso en su cuenta de YouTube y revisando entre sus seguidores encontré a Smithy, pero…No había subido ningún video. Mierda ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía dejar que se salieran con la suya, me habían humillado frente a todo el campus, apostaba a que el día siguiente mi intento del chico con las manos ardientes se volvería viral en toda la ciudad.

"Un momento…" Dijo Allison repentinamente entrecerrando los ojos mientras nos observaba. "Esta…Están juntos…Están hablando de nuevo"

Derek y yo intercambiamos una incómoda mirada y asentimos.

"¡Ay estoy tan feliz por ustedes!" Dijo poniéndose de rodillas para un abrazo múltiple.

Reí aunque no estaba feliz en lo absoluto, tenía que estar bromeando, si estaba feliz de que Derek y yo fuésemos amigos de nuevo ¿Por qué quería llevárselo lejos de mí?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y algo pasó por su mirada, algo de reconocimiento y un recuerdo fugaz. Entreabrió la boca.

"Hale" Una voz dijo a nuestra derecha.

Torcimos los cuellos y encontramos al Sr. Anderson a diez metros de nosotros, estaba bajo un poste de luz que repentinamente se iluminó y fue entonces cuando el vi el cielo sobre nosotros. Ya era de noche. Mierda, solo tenía diez minutos o tal vez menos para encontrar algo para avergonzar a Brandon o a Smithy.

Saludé con la mano al Sr. Anderson y Derek se puso de pie para encontrarse con el bajo el poste de luz.

Jugueteé ansioso con mi teclado mientras presionaba a mis neuronas para que encontraran la respuesta que necesitaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Allison preguntó inclinándose para echar un vistazo a la pantalla.

"Intento encontrar un video" Repliqué secamente sin despegar mis ojos de la pantalla ¡Mierda! Había estado grabando mis días los últimos meses, tenía que haber algo allí en alguna parte, cualquier cosa que sirviese para avergonzarlos en frente de todos ¿Pero qué? Solo grababa los momentos en los que estaba con Kyle.

Allison rápidamente miró a Derek y entonces trajo sus ojos de vuelta hacía mí. "Stiles, tenemos que hablar" Susurró a pesar de que estábamos solos.

Me detuve en seco y torcí el cuello hacía ella con entusiasmo ¡Era el momento! Iba a decirme la verdad y finalmente podría tomar una decisión de que rayos iba a hacer con mi proyecto de una vez por todas.

Contuve la respiración y sonríe. "¿Ocurrió algo?" Pregunté inocentemente, como ya te había dicho, yo podría haber sido un excelente actor.

Sus ojos fueron de nuevo hacía a Derek rápidamente y de vuelta hacía mí.

"¿Por…? Miró abajo con vergüenza. "¿Por qué me besaste?"

¿Qué? ¿En serio perra? ¿Eso era todo lo que planeabas decir? ¿Por qué te besé? ¿Por qué mejor no me decías por qué rayos besaste a Kristie? ¡Cielo Santo! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a la gente últimamente? Esto era una locura, se suponía que me diría lo que pasó entre ellas, se suponía que me diría que invento lo del beso para hacer dudar a Kristie sobre su relación con Kyle y ayudarme pero…No. No dijo eso, ni siquiera mencionó nada relacionado con ellos y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Se habían besado porque querían. Se habían besado porque se sentían atraídas la una por la otra y era tiempo de que me encargara yo mismo de la situación y le dijera toda la verdad a Kyle.

Parpadeé. "¿Qué tiene de malo? Se supone que actuaríamos como una pareja frente a ellos, ¿Recuerdas?"

Dudó por un minute y entonces miró de nuevo a Derek. "No sé Stiles, estábamos de acuerdo en que nunca habría besos entre nosotros ni nada parecido"

Bufé. "¿Qué más podía hacer? Ellos esperaban que te besara, tenía que actuar convincentemente. En el taller de escritura nos dijeron que…"

¡Eso era! ¡El taller de escritura creativa!

Me olvidé de Allison por un segundo, volví a mi laptop y rebusqué entre los videos de la carpeta de los horribles seres humanos.

"Stiles eso no…"

"Dame un momento ¿De acuerdo? Necesito encontrar algo"

¿En qué mes había grado eso? No podía recordar, era un video tonto, pero era mi única alternativa. ¡Maldición! Tenía que haber organizado los videos por locaciones y no solo fechas.

Taller de escritura creativa, fue dos semanas atrás ¿O meses? ¿Dos meses? Tres tal vez, ¡Vaya! Había pasado mucho tiempo grabando cosas para el proyecto, si eso no era compromiso entonces no sé qué lo era. Solo esperaba que el Sr. Perry viera todo mi arduo trabajo la próxima semana cuando me diese mi pase directo a Hollywood o sino correría sangre.

¡Allí estaba! Encontré el video.

"¡Stiles!" Allison me urgió en un murmullo poniéndose en medio de la pantalla y de mí.

"¿Qué?" Dije frustrado.

"Stiles me besaste, ellos no estaban esperando nada de nosotros ¿Que rayos estabas pensando?"

De acuerdo, en serio estaba enojado con esa perra y aunque intentaba ignorar eso, ella no me dejaba en paz así que…Aquí vamos.

La miré directo a los ojos. "No lo sé ¿De acuerdo?"

Frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes?" El miedo se asomó por sus ojos.

"No estaba planeándolo ni nada, solo pasó"

Bufó. "Tienes que estar bromeando ¿Estás diciendo que te sientes atraído por mí?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No es eso" Dije pretendiendo esquivar su pregunta mientras la hacía a un lado e insertaba un disco en el lector de mi laptop para quemar mi video de broma.

"¿Entonces qué?" Arqueó una ceja.

Me encogí de hombros. "Tenía curiosidad, ¿Esta bien?"

Entrecerró los ojos.

"Nu…Nunca había besado a una chica antes y bueno…Quería saber cómo era"

Se echó a reír a carcajadas. "¿Es en serio?"

"Vamos, no te rías de mi" Pretendí suplicarle. "Es algo que le pasa a todos, ¿Cierto? Hay chicos que siente curiosidad por besar chicos y hay chicas que también"

Se detuvo en seco y sacudió la cabeza. "¡No!"

Reí. "¡Oh vamos Allison! ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has sentido curiosidad por saber que se sentiría besar a otra chica?"

Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. "¡Por supuesto que no! Yo…Yo sé quién soy y…"

Mi reloj hizo beep. ¡Mierda! Era hora de presentar mi película.

"Me tengo que ir" Dije poniéndome de pie mientras sacaba mi recién grabado disco.

"Espera" Dijo tomándome del brazo.

"¿Qué quieres? Tengo que irme"

Me miró con seriedad. "No puedes besarme de nuevo ¿Esta bien?"

Reviré los ojos. "¡Dios! Allison solo fue un…"

"¿Hiciste qué?"

¡Demonios! ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que siempre me pasaba la misma mierda? ¿Cómo es que estaba planeando exponer el beso de Allison y Kristie y de repente todas las flechas apuntaban a mí como el monstruo de la infidelidad?

"No puedo creerte, estoy intentando entenderte y arreglar las cosas y tú solo…"

De acuerdo, no tenía tiempo para esa tontería. Ahora solo tenía una nueva razón para odiar a Allison y ¡Demonios! Cuando acabase con mi película ella sería la próxima en mi lista.

Ignoré lo que Derek estaba diciendo a mis espaldas y me acerqué al teatro. Cuando entré le di mi disco al Sr. Bailey y encontré un lugar en la tercera fila de asientos, por supuesto Derek no querría sentarse conmigo ahora que sabía sobre el beso, así que solo respiré profundo y me recliné en mi silla.

"Ahora, presentaremos la película de Stiles Stilinski" Dijo el Sr. Bailey y entonces arrugó la frente. "¿No tienes compañeros?"

Me puse de pie y sacudí la cabeza. "No señor, todo el trabajo es mío"

Asintió y bajó del escenario. La pantalla se volvió negra y en cuestión de segundos toda la habitación se llamó de fuertes carcajadas mientras los presentes veían el intento de Smithy para actuar el guion que le di a Kyle. No solo era terrible, era patético y la multitud se lo estaba probando. Tal vez no encontré nada para humillar a Brandon pero podían ver esto como una advertencia.

Cuando me puse de pie, vi su sombra corriendo escaleras abajo mientras todos lo miraban. Ya no era invisible, ahora le sería muy difícil espiar a alguien de nuevo. Empecé a abrirme paso para darle al Sr. Bailey mi película real cuando escuché una respiración entrecortada y entonces un golpe. Smithy había tropezado y ahora caía por los últimos tres tramos de escalera.

La gente rio aún más fuerte y mí con una sonrisa en los labios le entregué al Sr. Bailey mi verdadera película.

"Lo siento, disco equivocado"

….

El rostro de Jack siguió volviendo a su mente esa noche, mientras se duchaba y se vestía e incluso durante todo el camino hasta la casa del capitán. No podía entender que le pasaba. Esa ansiedad y miedo, miraba a Jim como si intentase gritar algo, pero ¿Qué? Solo había dos explicaciones para esa mirada. Primero, que Jack era un asesino en serie y quería confesar sus crímenes, pero eso era muy estúpido para siquiera considerarlo, lo que quería decir que entonces…

Su otra idea era incluso más retorcida que la primera. Jack quería decirle a Jim que sentía cosas por él. ¿Lo ves? Aún más loca que la anterior. No tenía sentido, si Jack tenía sentimientos por Jim ¿Por qué había vuelto con Beverly? Si lo amaba ¿por qué había dicho que Jim era su mejor amigo por aconsejarle volver con esa perra frígida? Jim apostaba que desde que habían vuelto habían tenido mucho sexo y lo habían disfrutado. Pero…Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa mirada?

Respiró profundo y tocó el timbre, después de treinta segundos la puerta se abrió, pero no era Jack quien esperaba por él, en cambio su madre le sonrió a Jim.

"James, bienvenido" Dijo complacida mientras se apresuraba a rodear a Jim con sus huesudos brazos.

Jim respondió el abrazo y notó la dulce y refinada fragancia en ella. Estaba usando un delicado pero chispeante perfume. Cuando se separaron Jim pudo ver que no estaba usando uno de sus usuales vestidos con patrones de flores.

Hoy la Sra. Whittemore llevaba un estilizado vestido de coctel, era gris con joyería en el escote y mucho más largo que los que solía usar a diario. Su rostro cambió también, llevaba lápiz labial rojo y rímel y su largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño con solo dos mechones cayéndole sobre las mejillas. Se veía diez años más joven y extrañamente aterradora.

"Sra. Whittemore, se ve hermosa" Le sonrió.

"Gracias James, eres todo un caballero" Dijo batiendo sus largas pestañas. "Por favor entra, Jack está en la sala de estar"

Jim asintió y entró. No podía ponerle un nombre a aquello pero repentinamente sintió como si acabase de cruzar un portal hacía otro mundo, el aire estaba denso, frio y olía a iglesia, tal y como lo hacía la primera vez que estuvo allí. Jesús lo vigilaba desde cada retrato en las paredes, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y no bien recibido.

Entró en la sala de estar y encontró a Jack sentado en el sofá tomado de la mano con Beverly cuyos ojos se pusieron como platos tan pronto como vio a Jim.

Él vestía un esmoquin y ella un hermoso vestido celeste. Frente a ellos estaba Annie que llevaba un vestido similar al de su madre. Archie y Paula estaban sentados junto a ella batiendo sus piernas mientras observaban a todos expectantes.

"James" Jack susurró con profunda felicidad mientras se ponía de pie para abrazar a Jim.

"Creo que olvidaste decirme que debía vestir algo menos casual" Jim puntualizó mientras miraba abajo a sus pantalones vaqueros y so franela naranja.

"Lo siento" Dijo Jack con una risita y Jim notó como Beverly los asesinaba con la mirada. "Pero eso no importa, te ves perfecto tal y como estas"

¿Qué? El corazón de Jim se retorció en su pecho y contuvo la respiración.

"¡Hey! ¡Es el chico de Jack!" Una molesta voz dijo a sus espaldas.

Jim reviró los ojos y se giró para encontrarse con Kristie.

"¡Kristie!" La Sra. Whittemore chirrió. "¿Cómo llamaste a James?"

Kristie quien vestía uno de los vestidos de la Sra. Whittemore arrugó la nariz. "El chico de Jack"

El rostro de la Sra. Whittemore enrojeció con ira. "Kristie, no voy a permitir que…"

"¿Qué? Solo hago la observación de que Jack y cara bonita son chicos y son amigos"

Jack puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jim y lo miró de soslayo.

La Sra. Whittemore arrugó la frente confundida.

"Mira, es como cuando dijo que mi chica, quiere decir que soy amiga con una chica, como con Beverly" Rápidamente fue al sofá, puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Beverly tal y como Jack hizo con Jim y pegó su mejilla contra la de la chica. "¿Lo ves? Beverly es mi chica" Rio con malicia. "¿Cierto Bev?"

Beverly se soltó de esta de un tirón y no dijo una palabra.

"Paula es mi chica" Archie dijo repentinamente en una forma muy dulce mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

"¡Kristie!" La Sra. Whittemore chirrió de nuevo. "¿Ves lo que estás haciendo? Estas confundiendo a los niños, por la gracia del señor, compórtate como la mujer adulta que eres, tenemos invitados"

Kristie se puso de pie revirando los ojos.

"Y has algo con tu cabello, no puedes llevarlo suelto esta noche"

"De acuerdo Tía L, ya voy" La chica suspiró y arrastró los pies fuera de la sala de estar cuando la campana sonó.

"¡Aquí están!" La Sra. Whittemore dijo con su usual voz cantarina mientras corría a la puerta.

"Pasen, quiero que conozcan a una persona muy especial" La Sra. Whittemore dijo a sus espaldas. "James" Lo llamó.

Jim giró y la halló acompañada por una pareja.

Una delgada mujer de cuarenta y dos años tal vez un poco más Tenía el rostro alargado con facciones afiladas, un cuello incluso más largo y el cabello recogido en un moño tal y como el de la Sra. Whittemore la luz en sus ojos parpadeó cuando vio a Jim. Se veía un poco familiar, Jim miró al hombre y comprendió el por qué.

Era alto y estaba en forma, con ojos verde botella y corto cabello negro arreglado muy a lo príncipe de Disney, había algo extraño en su mirada, Jim no entendía que cosa era aparte del hecho de que era muy atractivo, había ese algo raro que no dejaba que Jim despegara sus ojos de él y por supuesto su rostro era muy parecido al de Beverly.

Eran sus padres.

De acuerdo, ahora si se sentía fuera de lugar.

"Él es James, es el adorable jovencito que jamás he tenido el placer de conocer y también es el noble amigo que ayudó a que nuestros pequeños tortolitos volvieran a estar juntos"

¡Demonios! Esto tenía que ser un mal chiste.

"Sra. Whittemore no creo que…"

"No hay necesidad ser modesto, sí Lorraine piensa tales cosas de ti, estoy segura de que eres todo lo que dice y mucho más" Dijo la madre de Beverly mientras se apresuraba a darle un corto abrazo a Jim.

"Es un gusto verte Jackson" El papá de Beverly dijo cortésmente y de nuevo Jim sintió la necesidad de escudriñar en sus ojos en busca de algo. "Y conocerte James" Agregó.

Jim desvió la mirada avergonzado.

"¡Albert cariño! ¡Ya están aquí!" Dijo la Sra. Whittemore en voz alta hacía las escaleras y entonces volvió hacia los recién llegados. "Bueno, creo que ya podemos ir al patio trasero, el aire está fresco y hay hermosas estrellas brillando en el cielo"

Todos asintieron y la siguieron.

Jim se tomó un minuto para respirar y tratar de entender que rayos estaba pasando mientras los veía alejarse cuando sintió algo recostarse de él. Miró abajo y encontró a Annie junto a él con una amarga sonrisa en los labios.

"Hola Annie" Dijo Sonriendo. "¿Por qué la cara larga?"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" Explicó suspirando. "Cuando mi mamá y Liz están juntas las cosas se ponen un poco aterradoras"

Jim rio. "No seas tan melodramática, vamos" Le despeinó el cabello.

Salieron al patio trasero y encontraron una larga mesa con tela blanca y hermosa vajilla de plata, no era una cena común, aunque eso lo supo desde el momento en que vio como todos iban vestidos.

Todos estaban tomando asiento, Beverly incluso ayudaba a Archie a subir a su asiento a la derecha de Jack.

"¡James! ¡Por aquí!" Jack lo llamó dando palmaditas en el asiento a su izquierda.

Jim y Annie se acercaron cuando Beverly ocupó el lugar que Jack guardó para él. Por supuesto que haría eso. Perra.

Frente a ellos Annie y Jim ocuparon sus nuevos lugares y pusieron las servilletas sobre sus regazos.

¿De veras serviría lasaña la señora Whittemore? ¿Acaso eso no era muy simple para una cena de lujo como aquella? Aunque Jim lo pensó mejor. Esa era la comida favorita de Jack, tal vez la mujer intentaba agasajarlo, pero ¿Por qué?

"¡Albert!" La Sra. Whittemore llamó desde el tope de la mesa de nuevo y entonces el padre de Jack apareció en la puerta, como el resto de ellos llevaba un esmoquin que lo hacía lucir más delgado de lo que era. Saludó con la mano a todos y besó la mejilla de la madre de Beverly.

Cuando el hombre ocupó su puesto la Sra. Whittemore se puso de pie y despareció para buscar la cena probablemente.

Jim jugueteó con sus dedos y no podía evitar sentir como si estaba siendo observado, pero cuando miró arriba descubrió que Jack estaba muy ocupado teniendo una charla íntima con Beverly.

"¿Estas bien cara bonita?" Preguntó Kristie dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Jim jadeó y asintió. "Si, genial"

"Aquí está la cena" La Sra. Whittemore anunció desde sus espaldas. Llevaba una larga bandeja de cristal que contenía lo que sin dudas era lasaña ¡Vaya! Esa mujer en serio quería complacer a Jack.

La puso en medio de la mesa y se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, ahora que todos están en sus lugares me gustaría decir algunas palabras antes de la cena" Anunció.

"Aquí vamos" Jim escuchó que Kristie y Annie murmuraban en voz baja.

"Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a mi adorada amiga Liz y a su esposo Chris por unírsenos esta noche y celebrar que nuestros tortolitos están juntos de nuevo y que su relación es más fuerte ahora de lo que jamás había sido"

Liz se puso de pie junto con su esposo y ambos empezaron a aplaudir y ya que Jack y Beverly se les habían unido, Jim pensó que sería irrespetuoso no hacerlo.

Cuando todos se calmaron la Sra. Whittemore habló de nuevo. "Ahora, me gustaría darle las gracias a una persona sin la que nada de esto habría sido posible, él más querido e extraordinario amigo de Jack, James, quien no solo ha sido un excelente amigo sino también consejero que lo ayudó a ver lo fuerte que era su amor por Beverly"

Hubo aplausos de nuevo y ahora la mejillas de Jim ardían por lo avergonzado y enojado que estaba, y allí estaba…Ese sentimiento de incomodidad, se sentía expuesto y acosado, como si estuviese solo en el bosque y hubiesen miles de ojos sobre él, pero Jack no lo observaba, ni siquiera Beverly lo hacía.

"Ahora juntemos nuestras manos para decir nuestras plegarías y agradecer a nuestro señor por estos deliciosos alimentos"

Jim tomó las manos de Annie y Kristie y cerró los ojos mientras la Sra. Whittemore empezaba a agradecer y sin sintió como Kristie dibujaba figuras obscenas en la palma de su mano e imitaba la voz de su tía en un murmulló aguantando las risas.

Cuando acabaron todos cogieron sus trozos de lasaña y se sirvieron algo de burbujeante champaña sin alcohol en las copas de cristal.

Jim tomó un trago y tuvo la primera probada de la cena. Bueno, tenía que admitir que la Sra. Whittemore era una excelente cocinera, le encantó, de hecho le habría gustado tomar un poco más cuando acabase con su pare, pero no sería algo bien visto así que en cambio tomó un trozo más pequeño esta vez y sintió los ojos de nuevo sobre él, pero… ¿Donde?

Miró al padre de Jack quien le asintió y sonrió, no era él.

Resopló y pinchó de nuevo su trozo de lasaña con el tenedor mientras escuchaba ausentemente las risas de Jack y Kristie y experimentaba esa molesta sensación de ser observado.

"Dime James" Escuchó la voz de la mamá de Beverly decir y su sangre se congeló. "¿Nos conocemos de otra parte?"

Jim torció el cuello de un tirón, la observó en silencio y entonces lo vio, ella tenía razón. Tenía el presentimiento de haberla conocido antes, pero ¿Dónde? Esto no podía ser bueno, primero la madre de Jack y ¿Ahora ella?

"Lo siento, pero lo creo señora. Jamás olvidaría un rostro tan bonito con tal facilidad" Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

La mujer se sonrojó encantada.

"Cuidado jovencito, su esposo esta justo aquí" Chris bromeó encontrando sus ojos con los de Jim y de nuevo este tuvo la necesidad de mirar más allá.

"Creo que debo insistir James, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de qué…"

El teléfono de Jim empezó a sonar en sus pantalones. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado ponerlo en vibración. Miró arriba y notó que todos lo miraban expectantes.

"Lo siento, olvidé…" Empezó sacándolo de su bolsillo para ver el nombre del remitente. Era Tim.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo estaba llamando ahora?

"Está bien James, no hay de qué preocuparse" La Sra. Whittemore afirmó vehementemente.

Jim miró a su plato casi vacío y se puso de pie, casi todos habían acabado ya así que no sería tan descortés de su parte si se levantaba.

Habría cortado la llamada pero…Sentía que no debía hacerlo, no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento, Tim nunca lo llamaba ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo justo ahora?

Se alejó de la mesa y entró a la casa, se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar y llevó el teléfono a su oído.

"¿Timmy?" Preguntó confundido.

"Hola Jimmy, necesito tu ayuda" Tim dijo al otro lado de la línea con calma.

Jim suspiró con algo de alivio. "¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó arrugando la frente.

"Verás, Liam es…"

Jim escuchó gritos, furiosos bramidos que venían del pasillo, conocía esa voz.

"Espera" Susurró poniendo una mano sobre la pantalla de su teléfono mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la pared que llevaba a la cocina apretando su oreja contra esta.

"No veo el problema" Dijo Jack enojado.

"Creí que esta noche sería sobre nosotros, no él" Beverly gruñó.

"Vamos Bev, él es la razón por la que estamos juntos de nuevo, si no fuese por él yo…"

"No me importa Jack, no me agrada, no me agradas cuando estas con él ¿Recuerdas la cabaña de tus abuelos? ¡Casi te desnudaste por él! Y también bebiste alcohol"

"Eso no tenía nada que ver con él. Lo hice porque quería hacerlo" Mintió.

"No me importa, no lo quiero aquí"

"Ya hablamos de esto Bev, si vamos a estar juntos de nuevo tienes que aceptar mis amigos como son" Le advirtió. "Estamos juntos gracias a él y tienes que aceptar que él está aquí para quedarse"

¡Vaya! ¿Soy solo yo o la estaba chantajeando?

Hubo una pausa y entonces ella habló de nuevo. "Acepto a tus amigos y pueden gustarme Jack pero no él, hay algo en él que no me gusta"

"No…" Él empezó pero ella lo cortó.

"Estamos juntos porque me amas, porque sabes que somos el uno para el otro, no porque algún sujeto te dijo que yo era la chica de tu vida"

Ella tenía razón, no importaba lo que Jim o la madre de Jack pudiesen haber dicho, al final todo era decisión de Jack, pero solo para que conste Jim nunca le dijo que volviera con ella, él simplemente lo asumió.

No dijeron nada más así que Jim volvió al sofá y se sentó maldiciendo en sus adentros. Beverly tenía razón, Jack actuaba como tonto cuando Jim estaba cerca, tenía todo el derecho en el mundo de odiarlo, pero aun así é seguía pensando que era una perra.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó a su teléfono.

"Al fin, ¿En qué andas metido?" Dijo Jim con una risita.

"Nada, solo dime lo que quieres perra"

"Es Liam" Explicó Jim. "Está teniendo una crisis porque su concurso es el viernes y aun no puede encontrar el vestido perfecto, dice que el verde lo hace ver como una lagartija y nos está volviendo locos a Freddy y a mí"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que vaya allí y lo abofetee por ser una reina del drama?"

"No, tú tienes estilo, creo que podrías ayudar con…"

"Rojo" Jim replicó con desgana. "Siempre se ve bien de rojo, va bien con su tono de piel"

"¿Eso crees? Porque Freddy podría…"

"Si…Tengo que irme" Replicó apáticamente. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Cerró los ojos fuerza y se puso de pie con la cabeza palpitándole. Beverly dijo lo mismo que Jim había estado pensando los últimos días, Jack no estaba actuando muy cristianamente y todo era su culpa ¡Mierda! No tenía que haber asistido en primer lugar, eso solo complicó las cosas para Jack y para él, tenía que haberse mantenido al margen, inventar una excusa para enojarse con Jack por alguna estúpida razón. Todo habría sido más sencillo para ambos.

Arrastró los pies fuera de la sala de estar, pasó junto a la vacía cocina y abrió la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero. Lo sintió casi instintivamente, los ojos sobre él, pero esta vez los halló escudriñando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El padre de Beverly lo había estado observando hacía solo dos segundos y entonces desvió la mirada. ¡Era gay! ¡El papá de Beverly era gay! Eso era lo Jim había sentido desde el primer momento que encontraron sus ojos, el hombre estaba chequeándolo.

Santa…

Un chillido…Un ensordecedor chillido que cortó la calma de la noche. El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco y giró su cabeza hacía la Sra. Whittemore quien llevaba una falsa expresión de sorpresa similar a la de Liz mientras amabas y ahora el resto observaba a Jack ponerse de rodillas frente a Beverly recitando las infames palabras que hicieron que el mundo de Jim se derrumbara.

"Beverly Johnson ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"

….

¡Mi película! Quiero decir, mi obra maestra. Bueno, voy a explicarte un poco ya que no puedes verla pero las cosas resultaron más o menos así ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el Sr. Bailey quería que editáramos una película para hacer una nueva historia con ella? Bueno, elegí la más desabrida y renombrada película del momento, yo sabes de cual hablo, ese pedazo de basura que era aburrida a muerda y que rompió todos los records de taquilla. Bueno, todos en cinematografía odiábamos esa película, incluidos todos mis profesores, compañeros de clase y yo. Así que…La idea me vino mientras la veía con Kyle dos meses atrás. Haría que la cabeza de todos estallara cuando hiciese que les gustara algo odiaban con tanto afán, y sí que les gustó.

Cambie todo, y con todo me refiero a todo. Al final, el héroe cliché de la historia resultó ser el hijo de perra que planeó todo porque era malvado, y el antagonista y su enemigo jurado resulto ser su aliado y luego su pobre víctima, y no olvides todos los efectos especiales que tenía y el hecho de que se salió con la suya con su malvado plan ¡Ay por dios! Sé que no era nada muy original pero…Sí que era mucho mejor que la versión original y todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, porque en lugar de aplaudir todos se quedaron pegados a sus sillas sin decir una palabra y sus ojos estaban como platos.

Después de ver mi película, vimos muchas otras bastante aburridas hasta que finalmente terminó la última y me puse de pie cansado y entonces empezaron los murmullos. Stiles era el tema más común y asombroso era el contexto de las conversaciones.

Sonreí complacido y empecé a bajar los escalones sintiéndome poderoso. Si creían que eso era asombroso, no podía esperar a ver sus caras cuando vieron la película de horribles seres humanos la próxima semana y cuando acabase, todos mis compañeros de clase, incluidos los Coders se arrodillarían ante mí y me proclamarían su legítimo rey.

El Sr. Bailey me asintió diciendo nada mal cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron junto al escenario. Puse mi laptop en mi mochila y caminé a la salida cuando Missy me detuvo.

"Eso fue genial" Dijo forzando las palabras para que salieron. "Casi tan genial como la mía"

Reí. "Gracias"

"Tengo que admitirlo Stiles, estás loco" Catelyn agregó uniéndosenos.

Chequeé mi reloj, era casi hora del turno de Kyle. Si corría lo suficientemente rápido podría alcanzarlo a tiempo y decirle la verdad antes de que fuera tarde.

"Lo siento chicas, les daría lecciones de cómo ser genial, pero tengo que irme" Bromeé.

Empecé a alejarme a grandes zancadas cuando dos chicos que no conocía me detuvieron.

"¡Hey! Eres Stiles Stilinski ¿Cierto?"

Asentí revirando los ojos, no quiero ser racista pero se veían como unos brabucones, así que tenía mis reservas.

"¡Amigo! Tu película estuvo excelente"

"Totalmente" Agregó su compañero.

"¿Es ese Stiles?" Escuché más voces a mis espaldas.

Vi a un par de chicas acercándoseme acompañadas por Missy, Catelyn mas atrás los Coders.

No tenía tiempo para esa mierda, había perdido mucho los últimos meses, debía decirle la verdad a Kyle y besarlo.

Corrí…Corrí rápido y escuché voces a mis espaldas llamándome y ¡Rayos! Me habría encantado quedarme, quiero decir…¿Qué carajos? ¡Tenia fans! Tenía cinco tal vez seis fans pero… ¡Eran fans! Eso era I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E, quiero decir, nunca puedes decir que eres Bueno en algo si solo tus amigos y tu familia lo dicen. Sabes que de veras no apestas tanto cuando alguien que ni siquiera conoces reconoce tu trabajo duro.

¡Ay Dios! ¡Estaba tan feliz! De hecho un par de autos casi me atropellaron cuando cruzaba la calle por estar tan excitado ¡No podía creer que mi película había gustado tanto! Tenía que contarle a Kyle…Si, tal vez debía hacerlo antes de decirle que su novia y mi novia falsa tenían una aventura y definitivamente debía decírselo antes de besarlo. Me detuve en seco y miré arriba. Allí estaba.

La pizzería. Retomé el control de mi respiración y tomé la manija de la puerta.

….

Qué irónico, no hacía mucho Jack y Jim habían estado tomados de la mano en ese mismo patio en una cena como aquella y todos reían porque pensaban que algo ocurría entre ellos. Ahora Jack estaba allí de rodillas frente a Beverly, sosteniendo su mano gentilmente y poniendo un anillo en su dedo. Tenía que ser una de las situaciones más tristes de la vida. Cuando tienes que ver a la persona que más amas ser feliz con alguien más y la peor parte es que debes pretender estar feliz con ello.

Eso fue lo que Jim hizo. Se tragó su dolor y forzó la más grande sonrisa de todas mientras se unía a los aplausos de todos, esta es la razón por la que Jack había estado tan ansioso y ausente últimamente, no quería decirle a Jim que lo amaba, resultó ser todo lo opuesto. Jack nunca fue de Jim, tenía que aceptarlo y decir que estaba feliz por él una y otra vez hasta que se hiciera realidad.

"Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?" Kristie gritó cuando Jim se sentó junto a ella aun aplaudiendo.

Todos torcieron el cuello hacía la chica.

"¿En serio vas a casarte con ella?"

Jim tragó con dificultad y parpadeó atónito.

"¿Cuál es el problema Kristie?" Preguntó Beverly inocentemente mientras la asesinaba con la mirada.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Nadie más ve lo mal que esta todo esto?" Kristie gruñó boquiabierta.

"Kristie, no me interesa cuál es tu problema pero…" La Sra. Whittemore empezó furiosamente.

"¿Qué cuál es mi problema? ¡Son demasiado jóvenes!" Puntualizó.

"Mi querida Kristie, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que este asunto no te concierne" Liz dijo con voz amenazadora.

"¿No me concierne? ¡Jack es mi primo! Me preocupo por él ¡Díselo Jack! ¡Dile que no quieres casarte con ella!"

Todos miraban a Kristie como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Jack miró a su madre por un breve segundo y entonces a su prima. "Te equivocas Kristie, amo a Beverly" Replicó con sequedad.

"¡No la amas! ¡Me lo dijiste! ¡Estabas con ella solo para complacer a tu mamá! Sabes muy bien quien es, sabes toda la mierda que dijo sobre me y tus amigos"

"¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, pensé que me veías como a una hermana" Beverly lloriqueó.

"Lorraine" Liz amenazó.

"¡Suficiente!" Explotó la Sra. Whittemore. "Kristie, quiero que te disculpes con Beverly y Jackson y luego vayas directo a tu habitación"

Archie y Paula empezaron una pelea de comida el uno contra la otra y fue la primera vez que el padre de Jack reaccionó, y todo lo que hizo fue ponerse de pie y sacar a sus hijos de allí.

"Kristie, estamos esperando"

"¡No voy a hacer nada! No puedes decirme que hacer tía L, ya no soy una niña"

"Kristie, cálmate por favor" Jack suplicó. "No puedes hacerme esto ¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque te amo, y no quiero ver como arruinas tu vida!"

Beverly empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

"¡Ay por favor! ¡Deja de jugar a la víctima! Eres una perra y lo sabes"

"¡Como te atreves!" Dijo Liz poniéndose de pie escandalizada junto con su esposo.

"Escucha me Kristie" La Sra. Whittemore rugió como un demonio. "Vas a mostrarle respeto a mi nueva nuera o sino…°

Kristie bufó. "¿Tu nueva nuera? ¡Esa perra que nos odia a todos! Incluso odia a Jack ¿Alguna vez has escuchado las cosas que dice todos nosotros? Llamó a Jack aburrido pedazo de mierda hace dos años porque no se atrevió a robar tu auto para conducir hasta un estúpido concierto en Portland"

"Yo…"

"Tu querida nuera, le prohibió a Jack hablarle a su querido amigo cara bonita" Apuntó hacía Jim y este se encogió de hombros. "Solo porque no le agrada, y si no fuese por ese pendejo no estarían juntos en primer lugar"

"No me interesa lo que dices, todas son mentiras" La Sra. Whittemore gruñó apretando la mandíbula.

"¿Si? Bueno, aquí te va otra mentira tía L. Bev, tu quería nuera cree que eres una perra frígida que solo se preocupa por ir a la iglesia y cocinar comida asquerosa para hacerla engordar. Dijo que no le agradas en lo absoluto, porque solo hablas de tener nietos y no piensas en lo duro que fue para ella ponerse así de delgada, y también dijo que odia hablar contigo porque eres el ser humano más aburrido del planta y apuesta a que tan pronto como tus hijos crezcan se marcharan para no tener que verte la cara de nuevo"

La Sra. Whittemore se posó la mirada sobre el plato de Beverly y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando descubrió que la chica no había tocado su lasaña en lo absoluto. "¡Fuera! ¡LARGO!" Chirreó la mujer. "¡No quiero ver tu cara!"

"Genial, esto se estaba poniendo aburrido de todos modos"

Kristie se puso de pie y desapareció tras la puerta.

La señora Whittemore se llevó las manos rápidamente hacía la cabeza como si intentase asegurarse de que su cabello siguiese allí.

"¡Santo cielo! No puedo creer el lenguaje de esa chica" Liz graznó llevándose una mano al pecho. "¡Mi hermoso bebé, que horribles cosas te dijo esa loca muchacha!" Corrió hacía Beverly e hizo a Jack a un lado para abrazarla.

Jim se puso de pie, esa era su llamada, era la excusa perfecta para marcharse. Una situación incómoda.

"¡Espera!" La Sra. Whittemore dijo mirándolo aterrada. "No puedes irte James, aún falta el postre"

"Lo siento Sra. Whittemore pero tengo que irme" Jim murmuró avergonzado al momento que sus ojos se encontraban con los atemorizados de Jack.

"Cariño, sé que Kristie arruinó nuestra celebración pero aún podemos…"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "No es eso" Afirmó con una sonrisa. "Madre me llamó, tiene un problema con su auto y necesita que la recoja del centro comercial"

La Sra. Whittemore lo miró de arriba a abajo como si intentase hallar la verdad. "¡Oh! Ve entonces, no hagas esperar a tu madre"

Jim asintió.

"Y lo siento por esta penosa situación"

"Está bien" Jim afirmó despegando sus ojos de Jack quien aún lo veía de la misma forma que lo hizo esa mañana.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se alejó.

"¡James!" Escuchó la voz de Jack llamándolo cuando alcanzó la puerta pero ya no podía detenerse, si lo hacía…No sabía que podría decir, su cabeza daba vueltas y todo estaba nublado, todo era demasiado complicado para él. No tenía que haber asistido en primer lugar.

Abrió la puerta principal y pasó junto al auto de los padres de Beverly para llegar al suyo y entonces sintió el roce de sus dedos helados contra su piel y se detuvo.

"Espera" Dijo Jack a su espalda.

Jim maldijo en sus adentros y giró. "Deberás estar consolando a tu prometida" Replicó con seriedad.

"Esta con su madre ahora" Explicó Jack. "Mira, en serio siento que hayas…"

"Cálmate Jacky, todas las familias tienen sus problemas, es algo común"

"Estas muy serio" Observó Jack. "¿Estás enojado conmigo por alguna razón?"

Jim sacudió la cabeza.

"Genial, porque tengo algo que pedirte" Pronunció suavemente y entonces se puso de rodillas frente a él.

El corazón de Jim se saltó un latido y miró a su alrededor desorientado… ¿Qué...Que iba…?

"James Taylor ¿Me harías el honor de ser el padrino de mi boda?"

"No"

Jack parpadeó y se puso de pie confundido. "¿Por qué no?"

_Porque eso me mataría. _"Porque no quiero"

"Pero eres mi mejor amigo, se supone que…"

Jim bufó lo cual fue algo bastante duro considerando el nudo en su garganta. _No soy tu amigo, se supone que eres mi enemigo. _"No soy tu amigo Jacky, no puedo creer que aún no te hayas dado cuenta" Rio.

"¿Que…Qué estas queriendo decir?"

_Es lo mejor para los dos. _"Siempre ha sido una enorme broma Jacky y tú eres tan estúpido que lo viste, me he estado riendo de ti todo el año y pensaba que solo estaba siendo amable, cuando en realidad tenía que aguantar las risas cada vez que te veía" Se partió a carcajadas.

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "Estas mintiendo y lo sabes. Puedo verlo en tus ojos"

_Tienes razón, estoy mintiendo, porque soy egoísta. _"¿Si? ¿Entonces porque no viste que te mentía cuando desaparecí toda una semana? Me cansé de ti y me fui pero eras tan terco, llorando en mi puesta, así que sentí lastima"

Los ojos de Jack casi se salieron de sus orbitas.

_Estoy mintiendo porque no puedo soportar la idea de verte casarte con ella mientras estoy junto a ti y finjo una sonrisa. _"¡Ay! Nunca olvidaré tu cara la primera vez que tomaste alcohol, me habría encantado tomarte una foto y mostrársela a todos, era hilarante"

_Te miento porque mereces ser feliz, porque sacó a la luz lo peor de ti. _

"¡Oh! Y la primera vez que vine aquí ¡Amigo! Casi me hice pipi en los pantalones cuando descubrí que eras cristiano, era tan estúpido"

"Mentira…Me ayudaste ese día, le dijiste a los chicos que vinieran"

_Te miento porque eres demasiado bueno para mí, te miento porque lo más hermoso de ti es tu luz, y yo soy oscuridad Jacky. Así que ya que no puedo estar contigo lo menos que puedo hacer es salvarte de mí antes de que sea demasiado tarde._ "Solo los llamé para que vinieran aquí y nos riéramos de lo estúpido que eras"

Jack retrocedió.

"¡Vamos Jacky! ¿De quién crees que fue la idea de proponer a Kyle como capitán? ¿De Paul?" Rio. "Fui yo, yo se los dije, los convencí de que Kyle era una mejor elección, ve y pregúntales si quieres y verás"

_Es lo mejor para ti, para los dos. _

Jack miró a su alrededor como si pudiese ver a los chicos y continuó retrocediendo y encogiéndose de hombros hasta que cayó sobre su espalda en los escalones del pórtico.

"¡Ve! Dile a tu mami que el sujeto malo se burló de ti así ambos pueden rezar al respecto"

Jack subió los escalones, arrastró los pies hacía la puerta y desapareció tras esta.

Jim se mordió la lengua y camino de vuelta hacía su auto cuando una sombra salió de detrás de este.

"¿Qué quieres?" Arqueó una ceja enojado.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Kristie preguntó furiosa.

"¿Ares sorda o necesitas que te lo explique?" Dijo revirando los ojos mientras abría la puerta de su coche.

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, vi cómo te desmoronabas" Gruñó la chica.

_¡Maldición!_ Jim subió a su auto y Kristie se apresuró a hacerlo también.

"¿Qué quieres Kristie? ¡Déjame en paz!"

"Lo amas" Acuso esta.

"¿Y qué? ¡Él no me ama!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco y torció el cuello hacía ella boquiabierto, entonces sacudió la cabeza. "Porque se va a casar con ella"

"¡Ese no es el cara bonita! Esto es cosa de mi tía y de esa perra, apuesto a que ni Beverly quiere casarse"

"Ese es su problema, no el mío"

"¿Te vas a rendir así de fácil?"

"¿Sabes algo que no sé Kristie?"

Esta dudó un momento y entonces sacudió la cabeza.

"Genial, Jack no es gay ¿De acuerdo? ¿Podrías dejarlo en paz? Él la ama, se va a casar con ella y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo"

"Pero…"

"Mira, esto es mucho drama para mi gusto, no soy un héroe, si quiere casarse con ella es su problema, yo solo quiero ir casa"

"Tienes que estar bromeando, ese adiós fue la cosa más triste que vi jamás, parecía como si uno de los dos estuviese muriendo en los brazos del otro"

Jim reviró los ojos. "¿Podrías salir? Tengo que irme"

"De hecho, necesito que me lleves a un sitio"

Jim resopló. "De acuerdo, pero esta conversación se terminó"

Esta asintió con tristeza.

Jim encendió el auto y empezó a alejarse.

"Creo que te ama" La chica susurró suavemente.

_Yo casi creí eso también. _

….

¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso estaban regalando las pizzas o algo así? ¡Era una locura! ¡Ni siquiera podíamos caminar en paz! ¡Mierda!

Empujé a un par de chicos para alcanzar el mostrador y tristemente encontré a Kyle muy ocupado tras este.

"¡Kyle!" Llamé por encima del bullicio de los compradores.

Torció el cuello y me miró directo a los ojos.

"¡Hey! ¡Vuelve al final de la fila!" Alguien me dijo con enojo.

Lo ignore. "¡Necesito hablar contigo!"

Kyle cogió dos cajas de pizza de la mesa a su espalda y la puso sobre el mostrador tomando el dinero del sujeto junto a mí.

"¿Puedes darme una hora o dos?" Dijo con algo de desesperación en su miraba como si estuviese a punto de perder el control.

"¡Vuelve al final de la fila!" Alguien me gritó.

"¡Ya vamos!" Repliqué malhumorado y me giré.

"¡Stiles espera!" Kyle gritó y me volví de nuevo.

Me tendió una pizza regular con extra peperoni y queso y una gaseosa. Esa era mi combinación ganadora.

Lo miré anonadado. "¡No pedí nada!"

"¡Hey esa era mi orden!"

"¡Va por la casa!" Dijo Kyle felizmente. "¡Escuché lo de tu película, todos estaba hablando de ella en el campus! ¡Felicidades!"

Y fue entonces cuando lo vi, el modo en como sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo esas palabras, de verdad sentía lo que dijo. Kyle estaba orgulloso de mí, no orgulloso de quiero usarte sino orgulloso de _"¡Ese es mi amigo! ¡Sabía que eras especial!" _

Me sonrojé, me sonrojé violentamente y le asentí para agradecerle.

Justo cuando me crucé vi a un par de chicas poniéndose de pie para marcharse y me apresuré a ocupar su mesa junto a la ventana.

Puse la pizza y la gaseosa sobre la mesa y sin siquiera probarlos saqué mi laptop y la encendí ¡Ay por dios! ¿Era cierto lo que había dicho? ¿De verdad la gente estaba reconociendo mi trabajo? Podía esperar por él, comería mi pizza y esperaría una eternidad mientras él tuviese razón.

Cuando boteó hice clic en el explorador web y abrí mi cuenta de Facebook, sí la gente estaba hablando de mí probablemente lo estaban haciendo la página de fan de Oakwood.

Escribí mi contraseña y tomé un trago de mi bebida intenté concentrarme en mi laptop, todos hablaban muy fuerte, algunas chicas incluso se acercaron a felicitarme y besaron mis mejillas.

Cuando se marcharon continué mi búsqueda. Mi perfil se abrió y escuché gritos furiosos fuera de la pizzería, pero no le presté atención. Escribí Oakwood en la barra de búsqueda y presioné entrar.

"¡Vamos!" Alguien rugía. "Vendrás conmigo"

"¡No!"

¡Maldición! Entre esos imbéciles afuera y la gente dentro, empezaba a tener un leve dolor de cabeza.

La página finalmente cargó y… ¡Ay Dios! A donde quiera que mirases había comentarios y fotografías de mi película. ¿Cuánta gente entró al teatro ese día?

Increíble, genial, mejor que la original, este sujeto será alguien un día. Esos eran algunos de los comentarios que leí mientras revisaba la página y entonces vi uno de un profesor.

Creo que enseñaba en ingeniería, no estoy seguro, pero la cosa es que vio la película y dejó una larga publicación que empezaba con que no tenía palabras para describir cuan talentosos eran los estudiantes de Oakwood, y como una película presentada por Stiles Stilinski le dio unos muy placenteros veinte minutos de entretenimiento que le habrían gustado que en cambio fuesen dos horas y…

"¡Ven! ¡Deja de actuar como un niño!" Alguien gritó aún más fuerte, ahora venía de dentro, de hecho de mi derecha.

Torcí el cuello y encontré a Brandon arrastrando un Smithy bañado en lágrimas hasta mi mesa.

Reviré los ojos.

"¡Mira lo que le hiciste!" Brandon bramó y repentinamente todo se quedó en silencio.

"¡Hey! Genial" Repliqué fríamente y volví a mi laptop.

"Hablo en serio Stiles, no tenías derecho a humillarlo de esa forma"

Bufé. "Tienes que estar bromeando, yo no podía hacerlo pero, ¿Ustedes si tenían derecho a jugarme esa estúpida broma en la clase de Bailey?"

"Solo bromeábamos"

"Yo también"

"Estoy harto de esto Stiles, de te creas el mejor de la clase, de que amenaces a mis amigos y de burlarte de ellos"

"Nada de esto hubiese pasado si no hubieses enviado a ese minion a espirarme" Miré a Smithy con desprecio, esa pequeña basura ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirarme a los ojos, en cambio prefería ver hacía el mostrador y pretendía leer los precios, mientras Kyle entregaba algunas pizzas.

Brandon soltó a Smithy y empuñó las manos. "¡Te lo dije! ¡Deja de inventar cosas!"

"¡No estoy inventado nada!" Rugí.

"Nunca lo envié a seguirte, estás loco, tienes el ego tan grande que crees que todo el mundo está obsesionado contigo"

"¿En serio?" Bufé. "Tengo pruebas" Bramé balanceado el brazo hacía atrás para coger mi laptop.

Mis dedos tropezaron con algo y escuché un chirrido aterrador que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir.

Me puse de pierda, con los ojos como platos mientras todos me observaban boquiabiertos.

Me giré. Mi laptop estaba empapada con gaseosa y la pantalla se había apagado.

No.

Recuerdo mis brazos húmedos y sudorosos, en algún punto supongo que salí de la pizzería llevándola en mis brazos. También recuerdo luces cegadoras, bocinas y conductores gritándome cosas. El viento, también recuerdo el viento, estaba muy frio para esa temporada del año.

Alguien decía mi nombre a lo lejos, creo que era Brandon, no, conocía esa voz.

Como ser despertado por una cubeta de agua helada me estremecí de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Qué pasó?" Derek preguntaba con sus ojos fuera de órbita. "¿Qué pasó?"

Fue entonces cuando comprendí que estaba llorando sobre mi cama sosteniendo el cadáver de mi laptop, de mi proyecto y mis sueños.

"Espero que estés feliz porque se acabó" Le grité.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Se acabó!" Dije furioso haciéndolo a un lado. "El proyecto se acabó"

El proyecto horribles seres humanos estaba oficialmente acabado.


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno chicos, hoy diciembre 7 no solo es mi cumpleaños y el del Stily de esta historia. Hoy también se cumplen 4 años del día en que conocí a Isaac y 3 años del día en que le dije adiós y casi cometí el error más grande mi vida y la razón por la que empecé a escribir esta historia, más allá de querer ayudar y de divertirme con las ocurrencias de mis personas quería dejar un mensaje de esperanza para las personas que llegan a pasar por experiencias similares. Y bueno pensé que lo ideal sería publicar el final justo el día en que todo empezó. Llamenme romatico.

Bueno basta de melodrama hahaha, vamos a jugar un juego antes de leer este penúltimo capítulo publiquen sus teorías del final en los comentarios y cuando ya hayan leído el final veremos si acertaron o no hehehe. Nos vemos en el final, gracias por todo el apoyo y los comentarios, me hacen sentir como que vivir todo aquello valió la pena y que pude sacar algo positivo de todo aquello.

**DEJALO IR**

Creo que yo era un hombre X. Quiero decir, ¿Has notado que cada vez que estaba llorando llovía todo el día? ¡Vaya! Clima-control, que súper poder tan genial, bueno, el problema es que yo odiaba el sol y si quería cielos grises siempre tendría que vivir llorando por siempre. Como sea, solo estoy bromeando, mi único súper poder real era meter mi trasero en problemas.

Estaba en problemas, no solo había perdido mi proyecto, sino también mi mezcla para mi final de producción de sonido, y ya que había aprobado hacía mucho producción de sonido no tenía de que preocuparme excepto por la clase del Sr. Perry. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero…El proyecto valía el sesenta por ciento de mi nota final, lo que quería decir que sin el proyecto ni mi laptop estaba condenado. Tendría que tomar la clase del Sr. Perry de nuevo el año entrante y lo peor es que todos estarían riéndose de mí, y no podría graduarme con Derek y el resto de mis compañeros de clase. Apuesto a que Brandon se partía de risa justo en ese momento.

No estoy seguro si estaba triste del todo, quiero decir, sí, lloré por horas en mi cama, pero… ¿Lo hacía porque perdí mi oportunidad de vengarme? ¿O solo quería llorar para convencerme a mí mismo de que quería que la película fuese presentada después de todo? Puede que no entiendas lo que quiero decir, así que déjame aclararte las cosas, y no, no te he estado metiendo ni nada por el estilo, es solo que…Es algo que comprendí esa noche después de que corrí para alejarme de Derek y hundirme en la oscuridad del campus para luego intentar dormir en una butaca del teatro.

Pensé muchas cosas, no puedes simplemente irte a la cama después de que algo así de relevante te pasa, no cuando tu corazón te está ahogando y sigues viendo el incidente que cambió tu vida una y otra vez en tu mente. Pensé que tal vez…Si no me hubiese movido tan rápido mi laptop no habría muerto. Pensé en máquinas del tiempo y veía la escena una y otra vez desde todos los ángulos posibles –Era un estudiante de cinematografía después de todo- Pero no importaba cuanto intentase volver a ese punto, simplemente no podía volver al pasado.

Lo siento, iba a decirte la razón de porque no creía que quería presentar el proyecto después de todo. Solo piénsalo, estaba a días de distancia del gran día y… No tenía nada, de hecho, había más preguntas en mi cabeza que respuestas. Primero que nada y más importante, Kyle. Las cosas no habían cambiado entre Kyle y yo, seguía diciendo que yo era su mejor amigo y blah blah blah, pero además de ello…Nada, solo abrazos incomodos y discursos de como yo era su mejor amigo en el mundo y como no merecía mi amistad.

No me malentiendas, a este punto algunas veces pensaba que tal vez las perras tenían razón y tal vez Kyle sentía cosas por mí, pero no podía permitirme considerarlo, porque….Olvídalo, lo que de verdad importa aquí es que nunca nos besamos o hubo alguna insinuación de interés romántico de su parte hacía mi… ¿Cierto? Solo haz las matemáticas, con solo días para presentar el proyecto y tantas cosas que tendrían que haber pasado entre nosotros después de que el supiese la verdad, simplemente era imposible que pudiese presentar el proyecto y creo que siempre lo supe. Llevaba un registro del tiempo, podía haber acelerado las cosas un poco, pero en cambio, me encontré a mí mismo inmerso en fiestas, en tardes de películas en su departamento, en tener una vida hetero y lo peor de todo, disfrutándola.

Creo que hacía varios meses atrás supe que el proyecto nunca se presentaría. Creo que solo me convencí a mí mismo de que iba a hacerlo para tener una excusa para ver a Kyle más que el simple hecho de que tal vez…Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Auto-sabotaje, alargue las cosas a este punto porque me gustaba todo lo que estaba viendo y viviendo y no quería que acabase. Eso era lo que en mi interior esperaba que pasase, quedarme sin tiempo y no ser capaz de presentar la película, y creo que esa es la razón por la que no sentía ningún tipo de dolor o tristeza, sino un sentimiento de vacío en mi interior.

Las otras razones por las que sabía que esto pasaría eventualmente también tenían nombres y apellidos. Jim, Kristie, Allison y Derek.

Perdí la pista de Jim hacía un tiempo atrás. No lo llamé ni tuve noticas de él desde que tuvimos esa conversación sobre Jack y su fiesta de cumpleaños, muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces y aun cuando creía que Jim era mi mejor amigo y que podía decirle cualquiera cosa, nunca le comenté sobre Isaac o Derek, ni siquiera le hablé de Allison y Kristie para enloquecer juntos al respecto. No sabía cómo iban las cosas entre Jack y él. Creo que dejó de importarme hacía un tiempo ya por la misma razón que ya te comenté antes.

Kristie y Allison…Algo ocurría con esas dos, Allison se suponía que era mi cómplice, pero también era la razón por la que Derek cerraría por última vez la puerta de nuestro dormitorio en el futuro próximo y eso me estaba matando por dentro. Se lo estaba llevando de mi lado. También era bastante frustrante y confuso, pero…Al mismo tiempo entendía porque permitía que siguiera traicionándome una y otra vez, y era porque en el fondo no podía creerme que de veras lo estuviera haciendo.

Derek…Mi roca, mi primer recuerdo es sobre él, no mis padres, no una cámara, ni el sol o mi primera grosería. Eran escaleras, mi primer recuerdo eran las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, el lugar más feliz del planeta –Lo siento Disney- Me sentía mal por Derek por tantas razones que no sabría por dónde empezar.

Le mentí por meses, cuando descubrió la verdad le grité tantas cosas horrible y le dije que estaba celoso de mí.

Hice que rompiera con su novia.

No le hable por un montón de meses y esa vez…En el bosque cuando intentó arreglar las cosas –Ya sé, llamó para preguntarme por Allison, pero ambos sabemos que eso solo era una excusa- Solo le grité aún más fuerte.

Me sentía celoso de él por lo que era y estaba mal en tantas formas terribles que de solo pensar en eso mis tripas se retorcían y mi corazón empezaba a dolerme, pero lo peor que le hice fue sacarlo de mis planes y de mi vida. Poco a poco dibujé una línea en medio de ambos. Se suponía que éramos mejores amigos y estaba muy enojado con él por marcharse, pero…No me había percatado de que era yo quien se había marchado hacía tiempo atrás. Me había marchado desde el momento que grabé ese video con las perras en la mañana de año nuevo.

Lo siento, creo que te acabo de mentir, esa no era la peor cosa que le había hecho a Derek. Lo peor que le había hecho era el hecho de que había pasado una semana desde que había descubierto lo del beso entre Allison y Kristie y aún no le había dicho una palabra al respecto a Derek. Cuando descubrí la verdad sobre ellas, pensé en tantas cosas y la mayoría de ellas estaban relacionadas con Kyle, nunca consideré en mi mente que Derek también estaba siendo afectado por toda esa situación y lo más doloroso era que…

Que de todos modos no se lo diría.

Hice muchas cosas malvadas los últimos seis meses, desde poner polvo pica-pica en los parpados de Kyle hasta invitar a la mitad de la ciudad a la casa de Kristie para meterla en problemas, pero esta no sería una de esas cosas. Quería a Derek y le deseaba lo mejor, pero…Tenía que admitir que también las quería a ellas. Había pasado tanto tiempo con ellas que era las consideraba mis queridas amigas. No podía simplemente empujarlas fuera del closet como me pasó a mí, aún no sabía cómo había ocurrido todo o si de verdad sentía algo la una por la otra, las pistas estaban ahí, estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero al final no me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para hacerles eso. No podía simplemente arruinar los planes de Allison y Derek cuando aún no sabía bien el contexto de ese desliz o que tan sería era la cosa. Tal vez solo estaban experimentando, tal vez solo era una cosa de una noche ¿Valía la pena echar a la basura años de relación por algo de una noche? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Tendría que haber hablado con ellas, pero ya no me importaba que pasara y además ese no era asunto mío.

Creo que puedo resumir todo lo que te acabo de decir en una oración. Tenía miedo del futuro, solo piénsalo, hacía planes y planes y nada ocurría jamás, y…Había aprendido a resignarme a que fuese de esa manera. Subconscientemente creo que seguía esperando que algo lo arruinara todo y de esa forma librarme de la responsabilidad de ser yo. De ese modo no tendría que presentar el proyecto, no tendría que aceptar el hecho de que pronto Kyle yo no podríamos salir más, de ese modo estaría a salvo. Creo que por eso me aterraba tanto la idea de que Derek se mudara, aparte del hecho de que no podía imaginar mi vida sin él, había algo más, y ese algo era…El no poder imaginar mi vida en lo absoluto.

Si, soñar con Hollywood y premios de la academia era algo bastante ambicioso de mi parte, pero también eran cosas bastante básicas y seguras. Enfrentémoslo, no tenía un plan. No sabía que haría cuando me graduaba y me asustaba que todos mis sueños quedasen en nada cuando todo acabase. Se lo que estás pensando, sí, mi película para la clase del Sr. Bailey fue un éxito, pero solo era un refrito, no era un original de Stiles Stilinski y solo le gustó a algunos tantos, no era como que el pueblo entero estaba hablando de mí. Yo no era tan genial, solo quería creer que lo era, porque eso quería decir que iba por el buen camino y que tal vez un día no tendría tantas preguntas y miedos en mi cabeza, pero la verdad es que, ¿Qué? Le gusto a veinte ¿Tal vez sesenta personas? Eso no me convertía en una celebridad, ni siquiera en una estrella local.

¡Vaya! No puedo creer todas las cosas que aprendí una vez fui lo suficientemente valiente para verme en el espejo, y ver todas las cosas que estaban mal conmigo, y no solo en el exterior, sino en mi corazón y mi mente también. Ser un adulto parecía algo más sencillo cuando estaba pequeño. Derek y yo solíamos pensar que cuando fuésemos adolescentes seríamos más grandes y fuertes y no permitiríamos que nadie nos molestara de nuevo. Cuando llegamos a esa edad pensábamos que una vez acabada la secundaría todo mejoraría, y ahora ve como estaba. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que me aterraba el porvenir, las cosas…Tienden a complicarse a medida que creces.

¿Puede tu cuerpo funcionar sin agua ni comida? Esa es una pregunta interesante, porque no tenía hambre, ni sed, ni siquiera estaba soñoliento. Todo lo que sentía era un cierto vacío y…Algo de paz.

….

El mundo dejó de girar en el momento que Jim le dijo todas cosas horribles a Jack, algunas reales y otras mentiras a medias para alejarlo de él. Tuvo excito en su tarea y ahora estaba pagando el precio. La ausencia de Jack era incluso más notoria que su usual buen humor, que era tan difícil de ignorar. Era como despertar de un sueño, un sueño muy agridulce que dejaba mariposas revoloteando en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en ello y un hoyo en su corazón cuando recordaba que fue solo eso, un sueño.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, sabía que las cosas no volverían a normalidad pronto. Solía despertar para encontrar textos de Jack en su teléfono deseándole que tuviese un buen día, pero hoy su barra de notificaciones estaba vacía.

The world stopped moving the moment Jim told Jack all those awful things, some truth and many others half-lies to keep him away from him. He succeeded in his task and now was paying the consequences, Jack's absence was even more noticeable that his disturbing usual good mood, that was so hard to ignore. It was like waking up from a dream and bittersweet one that left butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about it and hole in his heart when he recalled that it was just that, a dream. Parecía como si incluso las molestas páginas de anuncios que spameaban las mañanas de todos estuviesen enojadas con el también.

Había una suave y calidad briza que vino acompañada por intensos rayos de que son desde la ventana abierta a su espalda. Jack nunca se había quedado a dormir en su casa y ya nunca lo haría, pero…Por alguna razón la cama de Jim ahora se sentía más grande de lo que recordaba, era una cruel broma del universo, repentinamente su departamento ya no se sentía como un buen lugar para vivir y…Empezaba a añorar su casa, los brazos de su madre y los incesantes comentarios molestos de sus hermanos.

Salió de la cama y caminó a la cocina. Había botellas de cerveza vacías por doquier y trozos de pizza podrida sobre la mesa. Necesitaba hacer algo de limpieza pero no ahora, estaba demasiado aturdido y adolorido, quería dormir. Todo su arduo trabajo en los entrenamientos esos días lo estaba afectando. Se sentía exhausto constantemente y entrañaba su cama, pero no importaba cuanto durmiese, nunca tenía suficientes horas de sueño y después de esa noche…Solo quería quedarse acostado y mirar la televisión todo el día.

No podía hacerlo por supuesto.

Tenía un final de matemáticas ese día, no había estudiado la noche anterior, ningún ser humano habría sido capaz de sentarse a estudiar justo después de una noche como esa, pero no importaba, solo eran matemáticas. Lo bueno de ellas es que no tienes que aprender o memorizar cosas, solo tienes que resolver problemas y Jim era bueno en ello, si tan solo la vida fuera como las matemáticas, todo habría sido más sencillo para él.

¡Aprobó! ¿Qué bien? ¡Bah! Jim no tenía ánimos de celebrar, había tenido suficiente de celebraciones por un tiempo. Sus compañeros lo invitaron a unírsele. Al parecer ser un nerd tenía sus beneficios en la ingeniería, solo ellos podían estudiar esas carreras después de todo y si no eras uno de ellos no eras lo bastante genial como para salir con ellos o unirse a sus grupos de estudio.

Podrás pensar que Jim se había acobardado después de lo que pasó y que nunca volvería al equipo, pero lo hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, tenía que ser fuerte y además estaba cerca de su meta y no podía simplemente darse por vencido después de tanto trabajo. También quería ver a Jack.

¿Sabes que es gracioso? Jim se perdió sesiones de entrenamiento un par de veces por pretender estar enfermo. Hoy su cabeza lo estaba matando, pero aun así, fue hasta los límites del campo de juego cuando el entrenador apareció y corrió lo hizo más rápido de lo que había hecho jamás, y ¿Sabes que es aún más gracioso? Jack no fue ese día al enteramiento.

Eso hirió a Jim por tantas razones, porque las dos posibles explicaciones de por qué no había aparecido eran bastante tristes. Jack probablemente se había quedado despierto hasta tarde la noche anterior, pasando el rato con su prometida, riendo y sosteniendo su mano, diciéndole tonterías y jurándole amor eterno por el resto de sus vidas.

La otra posible razón es que Jack estaba tan herido por lo que Jim dijo que no sentía ganas de ir a la práctica, tal vez incluso había renunciado al equipo después de lo que Jim dijo sobre haber propuesto a Kyle como el nuevo capitán.

Jim corrió tan rápida y desesperadamente que no podía mover el cuello para ver el juego de los chicos, pero sabía que este no se encontraba allí, sabía que no llegó tarde. No fue hasta que disminuyó el paso un poco que escuchó la voz de Garret preguntando por Jack, no estaba seguro de lo que este dijo exactamente, pero el chico miraba alrededor mientras preguntaba.

Nadie dijo nada, todos ellos sabían algo que Jim no.

Como probablemente ya habrás notado, esos días fueron duros para Jim, para nosotros dos.

….

Hay algo hermoso en el silencio, estar inmerso en la oscuridad de la…

"¡Hey! ¡No puedes estar aquí!"

¡Mierda! Estúpido conserje.

Reviré los ojos y arrastré los pies hasta la salida del teatro.

Hay algo hermoso en el sonido del mundo a tu alrededor ¿Nunca te has detenido a escucharlo? Es sobrecogedor y aterrador, esos millones de veces hablando rápido y fuerte, historias esperando a ser contadas. Si pudieses ponerlas todas en una sola película… ¿Cómo sería?

Como sea, era miércoles por la mañana, nadie me había hallado el martes porque ese día no hubo ninguna presentación y había escuchado que los estudiantes del programa de teatro tomarían sus exámenes en el bosque o algo por el estilo. Lo tuve todo para mí y fue un alivio, había algo en estar solo en ese lugar que me hacía sentir tranquilo con toda aquella situación.

Antes de que digas que Derek me dejó por ser un horrible amigo déjame decirte que te equivocas. Derek sabía dónde estaba, me escribió a media noche el día que desparecí. No se rio de mi ni me dijo que era lo mejor. El mensaje fue algo más o menos así.

"Sé que necesitas tiempo para ti, avísame si necesitas algo"

"Gracias"

"No…No se cómo decir esto pero…No puedes… ¿Sabes?"

"No voy a suicidarme por una estúpida película Derek, solo necesito estar solo"

"Lo siento"

"Está bien"

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Eso es todo, me dio mi espacio, y bueno, eso fue algo un poco duro para mí, quiero decir, estaba aliviado de que pudiese comprenderme y dejarme sanar mis nuevas heridas por mi cuenta pero al mismo tiempo…Me dolía que hubiese escuchado y que me dejase hallar las respuestas que necesitaba por mí mismo, pero estoy feliz de que lo hubiese hecho, no puedo explicarlo con palabras pero…Creo que era exactamente lo que necesitaba, y creo que es algo que todos deberíamos hacer al menos una vez en nuestras vidas. Desconectarlos del mundo, encerrarnos en la eterna oscuridad y ser forzados a enfrentar nuestros más profundos demonios.

Cuando salí del teatro esa mañana era alguien nuevo. No tenía las respuestas de mi futuro, no era más sabio ni había dejado de creer en los horribles seres humanos, solo…Sentía como si hubiese renacido, como si fuese un lienzo en blanco.

Tal vez era un nuevo Stiles, pero el mundo aún veía a la persona que solía ser, porque no sé cuántas palmadas recibí en la espalda mientras veía al sol brillar al final de la tormenta.

No estoy diciendo que estaba listo para ver a Derek o a Kyle ni nada, de hecho necesitaba más tiempo para estar solo. Aún tenía que descubrí quien era este nuevo Stiles, después de todo, no podía simplemente seguir adelante y ser parte del mundo sin una nueva meta en la vida. Me sentía perdido y necesitaba encontrar una nueva motivación.

Soy bueno procrastinando ¡Diablos que sí! Solo tienes que ver los últimos meses de mi vida. Así que…No me sentía con ganas de emprender un viaje en ese momento para encontrarme con mi nuevo yo, en cambio aproveché que todos mis compañeros de clase estaban ocupados con el examen final de producción de sonido y fui al cine. Necesitaba descubrir de que hablaba el mundo en esos días y ver cuáles eran las nuevas tendencias, podrías llamarlo hacer investigación. Yo lo llamo escapar de todo hasta que tuviese una epifanía de quien era.

Cuando la última película acabó, volví a mi dormitorio y empecé a estudiar para el examen del día siguiente, también chequeé mi teléfono por primera vez desde el lunes en la noche. Kyle me había escrito, dijo que estaba muy preocupado por mí. Era el mismo texto una y otra vez. Supongo que alguien eventualmente le dijo lo que pasó con mi laptop, los otros textos eran de Allison, Kristie y Derek por supuesto. Las chicas querían saber si estaba bien, Kristie incluso dijo algo sobre vivir con Kyle y que yo era bienvenido a quedarme con ellos si necesitaba compañía. Derek quería saber si tenía hambre porque había preparado pollo agridulce, ese tonto, mi estómago dijo _"¿Dónde estás?" _y mi mente. _"cállate, tenemos que estudiar" _

Derek llegó veinte minutos después de que terminé de estudiar. Las partes de una cámara era algo bastante básico, así que…De hecho lo hice para tener la mente ocupada hasta que llegara el sueño.

Cuando Derek me encontró dio un saltito de sorpresa, pero entonces…Su expresión cambio y parpadeó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Puso a calentar el pollo agridulce y comimos hablando del día y del loco clima. Nunca menciono nada sobre el proyecto, ni siquiera me dio la lata por faltar a clase, por supuesto tampoco mencionamos nada sobre nuestros problemas y la masiva pared que erigí entre nosotros. Era solo un día normal en nuestras vidas, antes de las perras, antes del proyecto, antes de Isaac o Allison o cualquier otra cosa, solo nosotros.

Mientras comíamos note que mi laptop ya no estaba. Derek era bastante testarudo, probablemente la había llevado a la tienda para que la repararan. No podía creer que intentaba tal cosa por me aun cuando no compartía mis ideas y muchas veces me gritó que estaba loco. Si el diccionario no tenía su foto bajo la entrada de mejor amigo entonces yo no sabía que significaba.

Pero aun cuando estaba agradecido con él por intentarlo también quería que se detuviera, era momento de seguir adelante. Él tenía que dejarlo ir ya, yo me había rendido días atrás de todos modos.

….

Jim y yo éramos tan parecidos y distintos al mismo tiempo. Mientras nos enfrentábamos a situaciones similares y respondíamos a ellas de modos algo similares, tengo que admitir que la respuesta de Jim era mejor la mía. Él nunca perdió su identidad, podría haberse sentido decepcionado de todas las cosas que había hecho, pero vestía sus errores con orgullo y seguía con su vida. Esa era la gran diferencia entre nosotros. Mientras yo me escondía de mis problemas y procrastinaba mi respuesta, él continuaba con su vida.

Lo bueno del dolor en su corazón era la necesidad que sentía de huir y no volver jamás que lo ayudaba a drenar toda la frustración y ansiedad que sentía corriendo –Y reunir la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar al mundo al día siguiente con la frente en alto- y corrió como si el mundo llegara a su fin. El miércoles por la tarde había alcanzo ochocientas cincuenta vueltas. Estaba tan cerca del final que casi se sentía tentado a terminar de una vez por todas y callar la boca del entrenador y hacer que callera su bigote, pero conocía sus límites y sería peligroso esforzarse más allá de lo que podía aguantar.

Él estaba de vuelta por cierto, si, Jim pensó que Jack había dejado el equipo después de todas las cosas que Jim le había dicho, pero estaba de vuelta y aun cuando Jim hizo lo mejor que pudo para no verlo, de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirarlo y no le gustaba lo que veía. Jack llevaba algo en sus ojos que lo aterraba, era algo más allá de la terminación y la furia. Se veía molesto y furioso, de hecho, podía notar que estaba siendo algo rudo con el resto del equipo, era algo fácil de entender, considerando que sabía que Jim los había manipulado a todos para hacerlo caer.

Nunca le devolvía la mirada, era algo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. No importaba cuantas veces Jim se encontraba a si mismo con sus ojos fijos en el capitán, este nunca…Miraba de vuelta. Casi se sentía como si…Jim nunca hubiese existido en su vida en lo absoluto, como si fuese invisible y no solo era él, sino el resto del equipo y el entrenador, nadie posaba sus ojos sobre Jim. Recuerdo haberte dicho que Jim era un pavo real, así que eso hirió su ego fuertemente al comprender que nadie le prestaba atención, aunque era mejor de esa forma, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie esos días, aun necesitaba sanar.

El sol se escondió y cuando el entrenador sopló su silbato Jim se detuvo en seco. Vio a su compañeros de equipo caminar hacía los vestidores mientras se reían y bromeaban entre sí, y entonces noto que estaban riéndose de Jack. A este punto debían de saber ya sobre el compromiso de Jack y Beverly. Él se veía incómodo con toda la situación y Jim no quería escucharlos hablar de la boda ni nada por el estilo así que espero en las gradas a que todos se marchasen. Los minutos se alargaron mientras recuperaba el control de su respiración. A la mayoría del equipo le gustaba ducharse en los vestidores después del entrenamiento, mientras Jim prefería el agua caliente de su departamento.

"¿A dónde crees que vas novato?" La voz de Jack dijo repentinamente en su mente y Jim miró abajo al campo de juego, donde se vio a si mismo meses atrás escuchando esas palabras salir de los labios de Jack.

Estaba tan exhausto y enojado ese día, Jack era tan tonto y molesto…Sí que lo era.

"Ahora, no mires a los pies son engañosos, siempre mira a los ojos ahí está el truco" Dijo Jack otro día, cuando le enseñaba como robar la bola.

Jack siempre miró a Jim a los ojos, ¿Por qué nunca vio la verdad que escondía tras ellos? ¿Cómo no pudo ver que Jim no era bueno en lo absoluto? ¿Por qué tenía que confiar en él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ingenuo e inocente? Ahora que Jim lo pensaba, era él quien tendría que haber aprendido como leer los ojos, para ver que Jack le mintió a Jim cuando le dijo que era una buena persona, casi convenciéndolo de ello. Tenía que haber sabido que algunas cosas simplemente no podían cambiar con solo desearlas.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo una voz alegre y Jim se giró en su asiento.

Junto a él se encontraba Kristie entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a donde Jim miraba como si intentase hallar lo que este veía solo segundos atrás.

Reviró los ojos. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No sabía dónde más encontrarte"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? ¿Estás viviendo con Kyle después de todo?"

Esta sonrió. "No creerías lo genial que es despertar cada mañana sin tener que escuchar la voz de mi tía"

Jim ahogó una carcajada. "¿Entonces no volverás?"

Esta asintió. "Si, esa perra llamó a mi papa e inventó un montón de mentiras sobre mí, incluso dijo que intenté darle crack a Paula, así que no puedo volver allí"

¡Vaya! Eso fue duro, sabía que la Sra. Whittemore estaba un poco loca pero…

"Ni a mi propia casa"

"Espera…Tu papá…"

La chica asintió con tristeza. "Si, está en Ámsterdam justo ahora con un montón de trabajo, pero…Tomó cinco minutos libres que encontró para decirme lo muy decepcionado que estaba de mí, que si mi mamá estuviera viva se moriría de un infarte cuando descubierta el monstruo en el que me había convertido, así que…Básicamente me dijo que no me creía y que ya no era más su hija"

Jim apretó los ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? "Lo siento"

"Está bien, cuando vuelva si es que vuelve le voy a decir la verdad, tendrá que escucharme, pero hasta entonces me voy a quedar con Kyle. Conseguiré un trabajo y todo estará bien"

¡Vaya! Sí que era optimista, incluso cuando lo perdió todo por luchar por lo que creía.

La chica resopló. "Como sea, no vine aquí para contarme mi emocionante vida"

Jim arqueó una ceja.

"Vine por esto" Explicó entrándole a Jim un trozo de papel enrollado.

Jim lo tomó confundido y lo desenrolló sobre su regazo. La superficie tenía un largo y difícil de leer bosquejo con líneas y flechas que apuntaban en todas direcciones y conectaban burbujas y dibujos, como el de una mujer loca que sospechosamente se parecía mucho a…

"¿Qué es esto?" Jim arrugó la frente.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer para a salvar a Jack" Dijo Kristie con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Esta apretó los labios. "Era un piano al principio" Empezó mientras arqueaba una ceja pensativamente. "Pero entonces pensé, que estúpido, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar un piano así de grande?"

Jim la asesinó con la mirada ¿Hablaba en serio? "Mira Kristie, no hay nada que puedas hacer, él la ama, la escogió a ella, ¿No lo entiendes? Se acabó"

La chica sacudió la cabeza. "Tú eres el que no entiende cara bonita"

"No me llames…"

"De acuerdo, chico de Jack"

"¡Tampoco me llames eso!" Jim reviró lo ojos.

Kristie resopló. "Como sea, no entiendes mi punto ¿No lo viste ese día en la cena?"

"¿No vi qué?"

"La forma en que miró a mi tía cuando le dije que dijera la verdad y que admitiera que no quería casarse con Beverly"

"¿Y qué? No puedes dejar caer un yunque sobre Beverly solo por una estúpida mirada"

"¡No fue solo eso tontito!" Soltó una risita. "Piénsalo, mi tía hizo la comida favorita de Jack esa noche"

"¿Eso es un código para quiero que te cases con una perra?" Jim soltó enojado.

"Algo así" Kristie rio. "Mira ¿No viste lo estrafalaria que fuese esa cena? Apuesto a que tenía planeado algo más elaborado, esa perra es bastante egocéntrica, pero tal vez a Jack no le gustaba la idea de casarse y preparó la lasaña para chantajearlo"

"Esa es la idea más estúpida que he… ¿Eso es un ataúd?" Dijo boquiabierto apuntando con su dedo al dibujo pobremente hecho. "¿Para que necesitas un ataúd?"

"¡Dah! Para mi tía, cuando muera de un infarto después de ver a Jack besarte en esta parte" Explicó usando su uña para guiar los ojos de Jim hasta los hombres de palito besándose.

"Estas loca" ¡Era algo tan estúpido! "Jack no gusta de mí en lo absoluto, me odia"

"No te odia, si te odiara no estaría tan deprimido justo ahora"

Jim dio un respingo pero entonces lo pensó mejor. "No, ni siquiera me mira, es como si no existiera, así que deja de inventar cosas"

"Eres bastante testarudo cara bonita, ¿Por qué crees que no vino a entrenar el otro día?"

"¿Porque estaba muy ocupado divirtiéndose con su prometida?"

"¿Bromeas? Annie me llamó a las tres de la madrugada cuando mi tía se fue a la cama. Jack se metió en mi habitación y encontró una de las botellas que tengo escondidas en mis cajones y se puso muy borracho"

¡Mierda! ¡Ese chico era tan estúpido! "Eso no quiere decir nada, solo estaba celebrando su compromiso"

Kristie bufó encantada. "¿En serio? ¿Celebrando? ¿Bebiendo toda una botella de tequila en su propio patio a las tres de la mañana escuchando Adele? ¡Si! Apuesto que estaba muy feliz"

Jim parpadeó un par de veces…No…Era un malentendido.

"¿Necesitas más pruebas? Volvamos a la cena, cuando todos se estaban sentando"

"¿Qué hay de eso?" Jim frunció el ceño. "Te pido que te sentaras junto a él, ¿recuerdas?"

Jim tomó un segundo para pensar al respecto…Si…Recordaba algo así…"Si, pero aún había otra silla" Replicaba pero ella lo cortó.

"No, Archie ya estaba allí" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. "¿No lo ves? ¡Estaba asustado! Quería que te sentaras con él, porque de ese modo no tendría oportunidad de arrodillarse frente a esa zorra, eras su última oportunidad cara bonita y lo decepcionaste, no lo salvaste. Lo condenaste"

Jim tragó con dificultad…Eso…Tenía que ser un error, ¡No! ¡Estaba equivocada! ¡Él quería casarse con Beverly! Todos vieron que…

"Hey" Era su voz, seria y seca. "Tenemos que hablar"

El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco y mariposas revolotearon en su estómago. Miró arriba y vio a Jack de pie frente a él, pero no lo estaba mirando.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Kristie.

"¡Hey Jack!" Esta dijo felizmente mientras Jim se acomodaba en su asiento. "No puedo hablar justo a ahora, estoy teniendo una conversación importante con cara bonita"

Jim se puso de pie al instante. "No, está bien, tengo que irme de todos modos, te veré luego" Se apresuró a decir mientras se ponía de pie sintiendo el latido de su corazón en las orejas y se alejaba para entrar a los vestidores y coger sus cosas.

Kyle y algunos de los chicos le hicieron señas e hicieron comentarios de cómo era todo un bastardo testarudo por soportar sin chistar el castigo del entrenador tanto tiempo, pero Jim no les prestaba atención, podría estar físicamente en los vestidores, pero su mente seguía en las gradas, procesando lo que Kristie le acaba de decir. Era imposible, él no podía haber sido la última alternativa de Jack, porque…Porque si fue ese, eso que quería decir que Jim no lo había salvado.

Si Jim fue la última esperanza de Jack, entonces lo había condenado.

….

Las noticias sobre mi laptop se esparcieron como pólvora y ahora yo era una especie de mini celebridad. La gente empezó a darme palmaditas en la espalda más seguido para mostrar su empatía, aunque solo eran unos pocos que sabían lo importante que era el examen final para la clase del Sr. Perry. La vasta mayoría decía que yo solo intentaba llamar la atención porque simplemente podía comprar una nueva. Al parecer, sin importar lo que hagas con tu vida, siempre habría gente hablando pestes de ti.

Mi primera aparición formal en público fue el jueves por la tarde para uno de mis finales, ya que era un examen escrito aun podía dar lo mejor de mí para mantener mis calificaciones altas. Muchos torcieron el cuello cuando entré en el aula de clases y los ojos de mis compañeros de clase estuvieron sobre mí todo el rato. Me pregunto que estarían pensando, apuesto a que la mayoría pensaba que perdería la cabeza pronto. Brandon y Smithy eran parte de los pocos que en lugar de sentir lastima por mí, no escondían lo felices que estaban y lo hilarante que hallaban mi situación. Se lo que estás pensando, ese Smithy era una pobre víctima del mundo y mía, basura. Era un Coder después de todo, eran mis enemigos naturales, y la idea de que yo no pudiese presentar nada para el final de Perry les daba la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención al menos por una vez en sus vidas. Por supuesto que eso no iba a pasar. No, no estaba planeando boicotearlos ni nada, de hecho, no tenía que hacer nada, su película se encargaría de hundirlos por sí misma.

Si, solo porque haya tocado fondo y todo lo demás no quería decir que iba a convertirme en San Jackson Whittemore. Perdí y eso, pero eso no quería decir que repentinamente iban a empezar a agradarme mis enemigos, algunas enemistades son de por vida, como los perros y gatos, y perros y lagartijas, y perros y otros perros…Lo gracioso de todo esto es que…Prefiero los gatos.

Fui el primero en terminar mi examen, lo cual era un tanto impresionante considerando que solo me tomó veinte minutos. Apuesto a que Derek estaba celoso, ya sabes cómo era con los exámenes y eso de ser el nerd oficial de la clase. No importa, pensé en esperarlo y luego ir a por una película o algo así, no quería quedarme en mi habitación muriendo del aburrimiento y sintiendo lastima por mí mismo. Ya no era ese Stiles, y por puesto no quería que él se preocupara. Apuesto a que aún no me creía cuando le decía que ya me sentía bien.

Me quedé fuera de la puerta y un par de chicas a las que no conocía me saludaron desde la esquina del pasillo y entonces escuché a alguien diciendo. "Hey, ese es el"

"¿El sujeto de cinematografía?"

"Si, es él, lo conocí el otro día en el teatro"

"¡Vaya! Sí que es enano"

Miré abajo y ahogué una carcajada.

"Te es feliz" Escuché una voz decir a mi izquierda. Torcí el cuello y encontré a Allison sonriéndome.

No sabía que decir, así que solo le sonreí.

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Acabo de salir de uno de mis finales y lo último que quiero en el mundo es quedarme en estos malditos corredores"

Arrugué la frente considerándolo y entonces asentí. "Espera, Derek ya debe de estar por salir" Dije apuntando con mi pulgar a mi espalda.

"¡Vaya! ¿Venciste a Derek en quien termina el examen primero?" Arqueó una ceja impresionada y entonces su expresión se tornó sombría. "Espera…No me digas que…"

"Respondí todas las preguntas mamá, tómalo con calma" Reí.

"Vamos, nos alcanzará luego" Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro mientras nos alejábamos del campus y nos dirigíamos a la tienda de batidos a solo un bloque de distancia.

Entramos y pedimos nuestras bebidas para luego sentarnos en una cabina junto a la ventana y por supuesto tuve un déjà vu, pero no me sentí mal ni nada parecido, de hecho no pude evitar partirme de risas repentinamente.

Allison me miró con preocupación mientras sorbía de la pajilla de su batido de fresa. Me tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza. "Está preocupado por ti Stiles, recuerda lo que…"

"Lo sé Allison" La corté en seco. "Y entiendo su punto y es válido, pero tienen que entender que son dos situaciones totalmente distintas" Me mordí el labio inferior. "Estoy bien, sé que lo que hice fue estúpido y nunca lo volvería a hacer, ya no soy esa persona. Siempre tendremos que vivir cosas que no nos gustan y algunas veces la vida será una mierda pero…No puedo ir por ahí cortándome las venas cada vez que algo va mal y ustedes tienen que empezar a confiar en mi"

Allison me miró atónita y entonces sonrió y se puso de pie. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti" Afirmó haciendo que me pusiese de pie para darme un abrazo.

"No es la gran cosa, es solo algo que todo el mundo debería saber" Dije mirando a las cicatrices en mis muñecas cuando nos separamos. Cometí algunos errores en el pasado, pero eso no quería decir que lo haría de nuevo.

Asintió mientras tomaba su batido y me hacía señas de que la siguiera. "Vamos, necesito algo de sol o terminaré en algún remake de crepúsculo"

Los rayos del sol me dieron en los ojos cuando abrimos de la puerta de la tienda, y en ese breve momento comprendí que mi vida está lejos de acabar, aun había cientos de cosas que podía hacer para impresionar el mundo con mi talento, solo necesitaba encontrarlas. Apestaba que mi proyecto estuviese acabado, pero no era el fin del mundo.

Le sonreí y cruzamos la calle.

"Has cambiado mucho en cuestión de días" Puntualizó cuando estábamos de vuelta en el campus.

"Supongo que era algo que tenía que hacer"

"Sin importar que, quiero que sepas que en serio creía en tu idea Stiles, creo que podrías haber hecho cosas increíbles, y es triste que no pudiste terminarlo ¿Has pensando en empezar de cero?"

Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo. "¿Para qué? El final de Perry está a cinco días de distancia y no sé si quiera volver a ver a Kyle"

"Él no para d preguntarme por ti" Dijo ella algo avergonzada.

¿De veras? Que…Dulce.

"Le dije que estabas algo deprimido porque tenías proyectos muy importantes en esa laptop y el comprendió y dijo que se sentía bastante mal por no estar contigo en este momento, pero su trabajo no le da oportunidad para salir más que para sus exámenes"

"Está bien"

"Kristie y él están viviendo juntos ahora, ¿Sabias?'" Dijo casualmente, pero No…Sé, creo que vi la sombra de algo en su mirada y no podía decir con claridad que era. ¿Alivio? ¿Confusión?

"Bueno, supongo que son la pareja perfecta después de todo" Bromeé.

Sus ojos brillaron. "Si…No, la tía de Kristie la echó de casa"

Puse los ojos como platos. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Kyle no fue muy claro, pero…Dijo que tenía algo que ver con una pelea que tuvieron porque Jack se iba a casar"

¿Qué? ¿Jack se iba a casar? ¡Rayos! Caigo en el vacío por un par de días y el mundo se pone de cabezas. Creía que había roto con su novia. ¿Por qué Jim no me había dicho nada?

Silbé. "Pobre Kristie ¿No has hablado con ella?" Pregunté amablemente aunque parte de mi quería saber cómo estaban las cosas entre ellas.

Allison desvió la mirada. "No…Hemos hablado mucho últimamente. Está muy ocupada intentando encontrar empleo. Su papá no quiere saber más de ella"

De acuerdo, esta tenía que ser otra dimensión. Quiero decir ¿Estaban bromeando conmigo? Gracias a Dios no me perdí por un mes como solía hacer, de lo contrario habría encontrado el mundo conquistado por los Aliens.

I whistled. "Poor Kristie, Haven't you girls talk?" I asked politely, though part of me wanted to know how where things between them.

Allison looked away. "We…Hadn't talk much lately, she is busy trying to find a job. Her dad kind of disowned her"

Okay, this had to be another dimension. I mean, are you kidding me? Thank god I didn't vanish for a month as I used, or else I would have found the world conquered by Aliens.

Ya hablando en serio. No podía evitar notar la actitud de Allison cuando nombre a Kristie, había algo raro pasando allí. Ese brillo en la mirada decía tantas coas, pero todas eran difíciles de leer y yo…Quería la verdad, para amarlas, para odiarlas, no sé, solo quería algo de claridad, algo de verdad que me mantuviera ocupado mientras descubría mi nueva vida.

"Allison…Necesito pre…" Empecé pero…Derek apareció de la nada.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? No me digan que planean besarse de nuevo" Bromeó asesinándome con la mirada con un rostro gracioso.

Era un idiota, solo Derek podría hacer un chiste de algo así.

"No Derek, no estoy planeando robarte a tu chica" Reviré los ojos.

Se besaron y yo miré a un lado sintiéndome incómodo y encontré a las perras acercándose.

Freddy me hizo señas junto con Liam y Cass salió de la nada y me alzó por detrás.

"¡Cass! ¡Suéltame!" Dije batiendo las piernas mientras reía.

Algunas personas nos miraron como si estuviéramos locos, pero no les prestamos atención.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

"Char nos llamó" Dijo Hip con una sonrisa.

"¡Hey perra!" Repliqué sorprendido. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Hip. "¿Cómo está todo?" Le di un golpe leve en el brazo de manera fraternal. "¿Alcanzaste la meta?"

Todos lo miramos expectantes y Hip nos observó de vuelta con una expresión en blanco, entonces separó los labios y habló. "Cincuenta y cinco, perdedores"

"¡Vaya! Eso es mucho semen" Tim bromeó.

"Si, es una lástima que perdiste tu proyecto, no podía esperar a que mi trasero fuera trending topic en el mundo"

"¡Ay Dios! ¡Todos ustedes son asquerosos!" Dijo Allison riendo.

"¡Ay cariño por favor! Sabes que te deprime pensar que no somos hetero y no puedes tenernos" Liam bromeó.

Todos intercambiamos mirados y nos partimos de risa.

Allison y Derek reviraron los ojos y dieron un paseo alrededor hablando de sus cosas.

Me senté en uno de los bancos frente al estanque.

"Lo siento cariño" Liam dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras ambos mirábamos la brillante superficie del estanque.

"Está bien, fue duro al principio, pero creo que estoy mejor ahora"

"O, puedes usar mis últimas grabaciones para hacer porno, apuesto a que todos en el teatro enloquecerían si lo vieran"

Ahogué una carcajada y continúe con la mirada al frente cuando Tim habló.

"Stiles…¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que puedas hacer?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Está muerta chicos, intenté encenderla un millón de veces, incluso Derek la llevó a una tienda, pero no hay noticias de ellos"

Liam suspiró. "¡Oh cariño! Tendrías que haberme llamado, tal vez yo habría sido capaz de hacer algo"

¡Mierda! Tenía razón, bueno, ya no había nada que hacer.

"Está bien chicos, estoy bien, de veras"

"Bueno, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" Dijo Cass poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"No lo sé" Repliqué sinceramente. Estaba perdido.

"Bueno" Freddy replicó sentándose a mi derecha. "Siempre puedes hacer un reality show sobre tu virginidad, eso sería muy divertido"

"¡Sí!" Tim rio. "Y hacer una audición para los chicos que podrían tomarla y cuando envíes a alguien a casa podrías entregarles consoladores"

"Podrías llamarlo Sor Stily" Cass sugirió.

Todos se reventaron de risas.

¿Cómo es que mi virginidad siempre era el tema de sus bromas? ¡Eran un montón de perras! Si…bueno, ahora sabes porque nos llamábamos a nosotros mismos de esa forma, podíamos hacer una broma de casi cualquier situación y…Bueno tenía que admitir que era un poco gracioso. Sé lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban tratando de traerme de vuelta a la realidad, no creía en mi basura del Stily iluminado y todo lo demás. Sabían que no aceptaba que las cosas acabasen tan fácilmente y querían provocarme, querían que me enojara con ellos y grabara una película sobre sus patéticas vidas amorosas o algo por el estilo. Asi era como funcionaban las cosas entre nosotros, nos tirábamos mierda los unos a los otros para mostrar nuestro amor.

Al final solo me uní a sus risas y vimos el atardecer reflejado en el estanque, todo estaba mejor de algún modo. La única cosa que me molestaba en ese momento era…¿Por qué Jim no estaba allí con nosotros?

….

Novecientos setenta y siete. Eso era todo. Jim estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su cama acolchada bajo sus pies. Después de ese jueves finalmente se liberaría del estúpido castigo del entrenador. No podía creer lo lejos que había llegado esos días, habían sido un par de semanas duras, pero el fin estaba cerca.

No podía entender por qué, pero… Desde que había oído lo que Kristie tenía que decir, sus palabras seguían viniéndole a la mente una y otra vez, y la idea de haberle causado una desgracia a Jack hacía que quisiese correr más y más rápido, quería llegar a ese punto de no retorno, cuando te mueves tan rápido que literalmente viajas en el tiempo. Eso era lo que deseaba ahora, escapar, desvanecerse y detenerse cuando el mundo fuese otro, cuando fuese mayor y más sabio y más importantemente, cuando ya no recordara a Jack en lo absoluto. De ese modo no se sentiría culpable por lo que había hecho, si Kristie tenía razón por supuesto.

La lasaña ¿Podría ser correcto? No tenía sentido, la Sra. Whittemore dijo que la había preparado para Jim, pero…Era la favorita de Jack, la lasaña no encajaba en una cena como aquella. ¿Podría Kristie tener razón? ¿Podría significar que la Sra. Whittemore estaba intentando presionar a Jack para que hiciese su voluntad?

No te olvides del incidente de la silla. Eso era algo que Jim no podía negar. Jack le pidió que se sentase junto a él y Archie ya estaba al otro lado, quería que Jim se sentase con él en lugar de Beverly, ¿Podría haber estado enviándole un mensaje? Si, incluso sí Jim se hubiese sentado junto a él, podría haber pedido la mano de Beverly en otro momento pero… El hecho de que lo intentase y esa mirada.

El día entero…Los ojos de Jack habían estado diciéndole algo a Jim. Susurrando cosas en un lenguaje que él era incapaz de hablar. Si tan solo pudiese leer ojos tan bien como Jack ¿Habría entendido? Pensó que la mirada se debía al hecho de que estaba aterrado de comprometerse, pero…No, aun la llevaba después de decir las palabras, incluso después de que Jim dejase salir lo que tenía atascado en el pecho, aun había algo más por decir. Algo que solo Jim debía escuchar.

¿Adele? ¿En serio? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué pasaba si Kristie tenía razón? No podía, no podía tener razón, porque si era así…Entonces Jim tendría esperanza y si tenía esperanza entonces… Podría acabar aún peor de lo que estaba, y no era justo, y por supuesto aún existía su principal razón para alejar a Jack. No era lo suficientemente bueno para él, ni en un millón de años, después de todas las cosas horribles que Jim había hecho en su vida, podría merecer el amor de Jack, o sería una buena opción para él, era una persona terrible, lo sabía muy en su interior pero…Estaba intentando, quería ser bueno, Jack lo hacía pensar que tal vez, que cosas buenas podían pasar aun a personas como él.

¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba una señal! ¡Necesitaba que algo le dijese que hacer! Simplemente no podía seguir una corazonada, porque podría equivocarse y…

"¡Taylor!" La voz del entrenador dijo repentinamente.

Jim se giró repentinamente, tropezó y rodó por la tierra mientras el resto de los chicos se partía de risas en el campo.

Se quedó allí de cara al suelo por casi un minuto entero hasta que reunió la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de rodillas y finalmente levantarse.

"¿Si entrenador?" Preguntó ignorando las miradas burlonas del equipo.

"Ven aquí" Vociferó el hombre.

Jim resopló y rápidamente se acercó recobrando el control de su respiración.

"Quiero que reemplaces a Chad, se torció el tobillo" El hombre explicó apuntando a Chad quien estaba sentado en las gradas con una mueca de dolor mirando a sus pies.

Jim arrugo la frente y tragó. "Pero entrenador…Casi termino mis vueltas, creo que puedo hacerlo hoy" Replicó con cansancio en la voz.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" El hombre preguntó con tono burlón. "Acabaste hace dos días"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "No, aún tengo que…"

"Alcanzaste las mil hace dos días Taylor, ahora vas por la mil ciento treinta y nueve"

El estómago de Jim dio un salto. Eso era imposible "No" Dijo más para él que para los demás.

"He estado contando cada una de ellas chico, créeme"

¡Mierda! "Entonces…Entonces ¿Por…?"

"Quería ver que tan lejos podías llegar, y debo decir que estoy bastante impresionado, estaba buscando compromiso y ahora veo que de veras estas comprometido con el equipo"

¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese imbécil? ¡Argh! ¡Jim lo odiaba! Y se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan estúpido de no notar que ya había alcanzado su meta.

"Hiciste bien, lo que no entiendo es como perdiste la cuenta. Te ves distraído, ¿Está todo bien?"

Todos empezaron a reír y Jim resopló asesinándolos con la mirada y entonces se detuvo en seco después de descubrir que los ojos de Jack estaban sobre él también, pero este desvió la mirada rápidamente.

El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco y tragó asintiendo. "Estoy bien"

"Genial, toma el lugar de Chad en el equipo de Jack, aún quedan quince minutos"

El equipo de Jack. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba.

Jim se sacó la camiseta y caminó hacia el lado de los pechos descubiertos.

El entrenador sopló su silbato de nuevo y todo empezó. Jim corría de nuevo, podía notar ahora lo rápido que se movían sus piernas. Tomó la bola de los pies de Aidan quien casi no pudo comprender lo que había ocurrido. Casi se hecho al suelo a reír.

"¡Aquí!" Llamó Garret.

Jim le pasó la bola, el chico pateó, pero Kev fue más rápido y la cogió.

"Bien hecho Gar" Escuchó a Jack decir mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Garret. La espalda de Jim se sintió algo fría de repente.

No importaba, había logrado algo que un mes atrás habría sido imposible para él, se movía como un profesional. Estaba exhausto, sus piernas lo estaban matando, pero quería más. Podía hacerlo.

Paul tuvo la bola por medio segundo, porque Jim una vez más la estaba controlando.

"Estoy aquí" Llamó Garret de nuevo, Jim se la dio, pero Aidan vino salido de la nada, Jack se lanzó sobre él. Aidan intentó sacarla de su alcance y busco a alguno de sus compañeros, pero todos estaban bloqueados por los de Jim.

Jack tomó la bola, Kyle se metió en medio, Jack trato de disparar pero Paul lo bloqueó. En lugar de apuntar a la meta le lanzó la bola a Jim. Tomado por sorpresa Jim se giró con Aidan pisándole los talones. Dribló y la deslizó entre las piernas de Aidan, escuchó un par de risas porque acaba de humillarlo. Sonrió y miró a su alrededor, ahora todos iban tras él. Garret estaba bloqueado y también el resto del equipo, su única opción era…

Jim pareó la bola hacía Jack. Kyle vino tras él, él jadeó y retrocedió. Kyle atacó con más fuerza, no duraría mucho. Jim corrió a la meta donde Aidan y Paul esperaban. Jack continuó peleando pero no importaba, todos sabía que Kyle podía con él. No tenía oportunidad.

El rostro de Jim fue a su derecha, después a su izquierda, cuando miró a Jack vio que la bola volaba directo a su cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un cabezazo.

Escuchó el silbato. Esa era la primera vez que el equipo de Jack vencía al de Kyle en dos semanas.

¡Por Dios! ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Ganó el juego! Venció a Kyle y a Aidan, incluso al ego de Paul. ¡Se sentía tan genial! Se sentía poderoso. Los chicos corrieron a él, encabezados por Garret y Chad quien cojeaba. Jack saltaba entusiasmado junto a él y le daba palmaditas en la espalda y ambos rieron y se abrazaron y entonces sus ojos se encontraron.

Duró un segundo o tal vez tres millones de ellos. Jim no estaba seguro, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos y más allá de la diversión y la felicidad e incluso más profundo que la decepción y la tristeza, vio se efímero y cegador brillo, la voz de mil palabras jamás pronunciadas. Jack aún tenía algo que decir.

Y ahora Jim sabía que él también las tenía.

"Eso es todo por hoy" El entrenador anunció al momento en que empezaban a moverse de nuevo.

Jack y Jim parpadearon e incómodamente se alejaron.

Arrastraba los pies hasta los vestidores cuando el entrenador lo detuvo.

"¿Estás bien Taylor?" El hombre preguntó mientras arrugaba la frente y su bigote.

Jim asintió recuperando la respiración y limpiándose la sudorosa frente. "Solo estoy cansado"

"Te ves bastante mal" El hombre afirmó.

"Estoy bien entrenador, lo juro"

El hombre resopló. "Bien" le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Aún así, creo que fui un poco duro contigo muchacho, debo admitir que debí detenerte en cuanto acabaste, pero las horas pasaban y tu seguías corriendo"

Esperaba que Jim dijese algo, pero ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Estoy enamorado del capitán, cuando no debería porque se supone que debía destruirlo y además porque es hetero y nunca podría amarme, pero no estoy tan seguro porque su estúpida prima ha estado metiéndome cosas en la cabeza? ¡Nah! Jamás lo entendería.

Jim simplemente permaneció en silencio.

"¿Está todo bien con tus clases?"

"Si, de hecho lo estoy haciendo bastante bien"

"Estás en ingeniería" El hombre puntualizó.

"¿Y qué?"

"¿No es algo básico para ustedes saber contar?"

¡Mierda!

"Mire entrenador…"

"Estoy bromeando, lo entiendo, te perdiste en tus pensamientos, eso es algo bueno de correr, algunas veces terminas en lugares que ni siquiera sabías que existían"

Jim sonrió.

"Ve"

Jim asintió y se abrió camino hacía los vestidores.

"¡Oh! Y Taylor, estas libre de entrenamiento, pero quiero ver tu trasero aquí a primera hora el sábado por la mañana!"

Jim bufó y dijo adiós a los chicos que ya se marchaban.

Cuando entró en los vestidores, cogió su bolsa y la puso sobre su hombro mientras Garret decía adiós a Jack y los dejaba solos.

Estaban solos. Una ola de pánico se apoderó de él, increíble ¿No es así? Como James Egoísta Taylor podía caer al punto de ser colgado por sus emociones por el simple hecho de estar a solas con su Jacky.

Jack no lo miró, solo continuó guardando sus cosas y Jim no paraba de pensar y pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Era cierto lo que había dicho Kristie? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué Jack simplemente no le decía sea lo que fuera que le quería decir? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo él tampoco?

_¡Este no eres tu perra! Eres patético, sé un hombre._ Pensó tragando con dificultad.

Jack tomó su bolsa y se acercó a la puerta.

Jim lo tomó del antebrazo. "Espera" Murmuró.

Jack recuperó su brazo de un tirón y lo asesinó con la mirada. Eso era todo, sí Jack no le daba la más mínima señal Jim…

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Se te olvidó burlarte de algo el otro día?"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "No es eso, mira yo…"

"¡Jackson llevo horas esperando!"

¡Por supuesto! No sería la vida de Jim sin la Sra. Whittemore metiéndose en medio como de costumbre.

"¡Oh James!" Dijo con entusiasmo.

¿Oh James? ¿Qué hay de…Oh James el hijo de perra que hizo sentir mal a mi bebe? ¿Por qué Jack no le había dicho a su madre la verdad'

"Hola Sra. Whittemore" Dijo Jim escondiendo su sorpresa tras una sonrisa.

"Estoy tan feliz de verte, quería hablar contigo" Dijo con su usual voz cantarina mientras apretujaba los labios.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" Jim preguntó avergonzado.

"Nada, ya hiciste suficiente" Jack se apresuró a replicar secamente, aunque la Sra. Whittemore no pareció notarlo, porque asintió hacía su hijo y entonces volvió hacia Jim.

"Quería disculparme por el comportamiento de Kristie, debe de haber sido muy incómodo para ti escuchar tal sarta de mentiras, y lo siento también por cómo me comporté, no tenías por qué…"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien Sra. Whittemore, le juro, de hecho estoy feliz de que nunca ha visto a mis hermanos discutir"

"Estoy segura de que no puede ser tan malo como…"

"Es peor" Jim rio.

La mujer soltó una risita y entonces inspiró felizmente. "Me alegra que hallamos resulto este malentendido, eres un jovencito encantar" Dijo apretando la mejillas de Jim con sus huesudas manos.

Jim asintió.

"Bueno Jackson, es momento de marcharnos, aun no estoy segura de que haré…Espera ¿Interrumpí su conversación?"

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "No mamá, ya dijimos todo lo que había decir"

"¿Estas seguro?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño en dirección a ambos.

"Si, vayan" Jim sonrió escondiendo su tristeza. "Te veré luego Jacky, adiós Sra. Whittemore"

"Nos vemos Jimmy" Jack disparó con desprecio.

"Adiós James" Dijo la mujer con entusiasmo besando su mejilla. "Espero que en nuestra próxima cena, todo termine de una forma más agradable"

"Apuesto a que así será" Jim rio y los observó alejarse.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué Jack no le había dicho la verdad a su madre? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer todo tan complicado para Jim? Ahora, en serio no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer.

….

Las perras no me creían. No importaba cuanto intentase convencerlos de que todo estaba bien. No me daba oportunidad. Sí que eran testarudos. Como sea, la tarde de ese Viernes Tim y Freddy llamaron al menos treinta veces para pedirme que me les uniera para la gran noche de Cass y de Liam. ¿Recuerdas? El concurso de belleza de Drag Queens y la inauguración de nuevo club gay de la ciudad y por supuesto…El debut de Cass como Dj. Eran grandes eventos, sería el comienzo de algo grande para ellos y…Allí estaba yo, en mi habitación. Recibí un texto de Kyle diciéndome que saldría a un evento y me preguntó que si quería acompañarlo, pero le dije que estaba enfermo. No estaba de nuevo con lo de la autocompasión lo juro. Solo quería algo de tiempo para mí, y jugar juegos estúpidos en mi teléfono ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Por qué no creerme cuando decía que estaba bien?

Las perras no se darían por vencidas tan fácilmente.

Derek continuaba frunciendo el ceño hacía laptop y yo no podía evitar preguntándome que hacía, quiero decir, era viernes por la noche, podría haber salido con Allison ya que esta tenía la noche libre pero…Estaba muy ocupado con sea lo que fuera que hacía y cada vez que alargaba mi cuello para echar un vistazo este retrocedía inconscientemente sobre la manta. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Hola perras" Si mi vida fuese un programa de televisión, esta sería la parte en que el público aplaudiría por la repentina aparición de Jim.

Reviré los ojos y presioné los labios en una delgada línea. Tenía que estar bromeando. No tuve noticias de él por semanas y ¿Ahora aparecía como si nada hubiese pasado? Ni siquiera se veía triste por mí, se vía como la perra que siempre había sido. Por supuesto yo no tenía ni idea de que por dentro estaba muriendo.

"¿Qué quieres Jimmy?" Dije secamente mientras pretendía chequear mi teléfono.

"Vine para sacar tu trasero de este basurero" Dijo con una usual tono altivo.

Derek despegó los ojos de la pantalla y le lanzó una mirada afilada.

"Sin ofender"

"Sí, claro" Derek bufó y volvió a su laptop.

"No voy a ir Jim, no estoy de humor para fiestas"

"¿No se supone que estabas en modo gurú o lo que sea? Eso fue lo que dijeron esas perras mentirosas"

Resoplé. "¿Y qué? Solo porque no quiero ir a una superficial inauguración ¿Ahora estoy deprimido?

Jim se tomó un minuto y entonces soltó una risita. "¡Vaya! Tienes razón perra, hemos sido tan descuidados, por supuesto que estas mejor, ahora saca tu trasero de la cama y…"

"¿Que rayos te paso?" Dije enojado.

"¿A mí?" Arrugó la frente.

"¡Desapareciste! No tuve noticias tuyas por un tiempo e incluso después de que perdí todo apareces una semana después"

"No sabía que tu computadora de mierda se había arruinado, te conseguiré una nueva si quieres"

Empuñe las manos y Derek se acomodó en su lugar. "No se trata de la laptop, perra, has estado actuando extraño desde que te dije que podrías estarte enamorando de Jack"

Jim bufó. "¿De nuevo esta mierda?"

"Si, de nuevo con esa mierda, nunca me mostraste videos nuevos y Allison me dijo que Jack se va a casar, ¿Que rayos pasó?"

Pude ver que contuvo una sacudida cuando escuchó aquellas palabras pero rápidamente retomó el control de su cuerpo. "Nada, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Jacky, no sé perra, tu proyecto parecía una buena idea y todo lo demás pero…Me aburrí después de un tiempo"

Era todo un mentiroso.

"¡Oh! Entonces estabas planeando dejarme de lado ¿eh?" Gruñí.

Dudó y sacudió la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no, solo tenía muchas cosas que hacer, perra, también tengo clases ¿Recuerdas? Ingeniería no es una carrera sencilla, casi falle un par de exámenes esta semana y lo siento si no te llame y te dije lo mucho que lo sentía pero me acabo de enterar porque nadie se molestó en decirme lo que te pasó"

Jadeé y volví a mi teléfono.

"Ahora saca tu trasero de la cama o te voy a arrastrar hasta el auto"

"¡No voy a ir! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Estoy bien! ¡No necesitan esta excusa tan elaborada solo para evitar que piense en lo que paso!"

Jim rio con fuerza. "¡Ay perra por favor! Tienes razón, este bien. Veo que estas tan bien que aun eres tan egoísta para solo sentir lastima por ti mismo mientras Rapaul y Cassie estan muriéndose de los nervios su gran noche esperando a que su mejor amigo vaya para apoyarlos tal y como ellos te apoyaron los últimos seis meses"

"Tienes que admitir que Jimmy tiene algo de razón" Dijo Derek repentinamente mirándonos a ambos a través de sus gafas con una ceja levantada.

¡Rayos! ¿Sabes? ¡Jim era una perra muy testaruda y malvada! No puedo creer lo fuera que era, quiero decir, después de todo lo que había vivido los últimos días, aún era lo bastante valiente para seguir adelante, para seguir siendo el mismo y para mostrarme lo equivocado que estaba. Era lo bastante fuerte para dejar ir a Jack y olvidarse de él solo para estar allí para sus amigos, yo incluido.

Resoplé derrotado. "De acuerdo, iré"

Me puse de pie y fui al vestidor para coger algo de ropa. "¿No vienes?" Le pregunté a Derek mientras tomaba una camiseta y pantalones ajustados de los que Cass había escogido para mi tiempo atrás.

"No" Dijo Derek con una sonrisa. "Aún tengo mucho que hacer para el final del Sr. Perry"

¡Auch! Eso era un golpe bajo.

"No" Said Derek with a smirk. "I still got a lot to do for Perry's final"

"Pero vayan ustedes y deséenle suerte a Liam y Cass de mi parte"

Sé lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba dándome la libertad de reconectar conmigo mismo, de ser una perra de nuevo y olvidarme de toda la situación. Le debía tanto a ese tonto.

"De acuerdo, tomaré un baño e iremos" Dije tomando toalla y dirigiéndome a las duchas.

Una hora después estábamos en el auto mientras Jim conducía hacía el club gritándome porque llegaríamos tarde. El club estaba en la calle Maddison, en una parte muy poblada de la ciudad con bares y clubs, de hecho, allí habían cuatro clubs hetero, dos bares, un café hipster con un montón de gente afuera, y un Starbucks para las resacas matutinas.

El estacionamiento estaba tras un callejón que llevaba a la plaza Abby. El lugar al que seguí a Kyle cuando el parque de atracciones estaba en la ciudad.

Bajamos del auto y Jim me hizo señas de que me apresurara antes de que nos perdiéramos la inauguración. Míralo, estaba preocupado por no querer decepcionar a Liam, era como una nueva persona justo a mi lado. Corrimos y cielos, no soy el mejor corredor del mundo, así que…No paraba de decirme como yo necesitaba escribir menos y correr más. Si…Eso no pasaría en el futuro cercano.

Cuando cogimos la curva en el callejón, encontramos filas y filas de personas fuera de los clubes esperando su oportunidad de entrar.

Nos acercamos al guardia de la puerta del club con la fila más larga mientras escuchábamos burlas desde los otros clubes, la gente estaba diciendo cosas sobre hadas y esa mierda.

Los ignoramos y miramos al hombre corpulento de brazos amenazadores en la puerta. Sobre él había un letrero de neón que decía _"Queens"_ en rosa y _"Night club"_ en amarillo. Se veía tan pop y a la moda que no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero por un momento me olvidé de todo y deje que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Jim le dio un fajo de billetes al guardia para dejarnos entrar primero mientras el resto de la gente se quejaba, y también tuvo que darle un poco más para convencerlo de que mi identificación no era falsa. Idiota.

Abrió las puertas y nos encontramos caminando directo al vacío. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y no podías escuchar un simple sonido. Era sobrecogedor, y habría creído que estaba de nuevo dentro del teatro de no ser por los cuerpos con los que tropezamos cuando entramos. El lugar estaba lleno y silencioso. ¡Dios! Solo esperaba que no estuviesen planeando hacer uno de sus infames flash-mobs, si crees que yo era un bailarín poco coordinado…Intenta agregarle el elemento sorpresa a eso, una coreografía bastante confusa, y la vergüenza de ser el único que no sabe que carajos hacer.

Muy lejos al frente, pudimos divisar un punto iluminado que parecía ser un escenario, pero estaba tan lejos que no podía evitar sorprenderme por lo grande que era ese lugar.

Resoplé y escuché que Jim hizo lo mismo junto a mí, estábamos perdiendo la paciencia ¿Por qué nadie…?

Un fuerte boom cortó la perturbadora calma y me estremecí mientras las luces explotaban y la música nos azotaba desde todas direcciones, haciendo que nos sintiésemos incomodos, sorprendidos y vivos.

¡Ese imbécil de Cass casi me provocó un infarto! ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Ese imbécil de Cass casi me provoco un infarto! ¿Escuchas eso? ¡Mi amigo hizo eso!

La multitud chirreó con entusiasmo y entonces escuchamos aplausos. Giré la cabeza hacía el escenario y vi una figura caminando en una larga plataforma mientras el reflector seguía su silueta. Una voz que venía de los parlantes colgados en el techo dijo su nombre. Era Alisha, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, aunque desde mi punto de vista no podía ver con claridad como lucia. Jim al parecer pasaba por lo mismo, porque repentinamente me tomó del brazo y empezó a hacer gente a un lado para llevarlos al escenario.

Otras dos chicas aparecieron ahora marchando y hacienda giros que hicieron aplaudir a los espectadores, esas eran Miracle Monroe y Monica Tension. Después de eso la música intensifico su fuerza y se hizo más electrónica con una letra bastante sucia y pegajosa.

Jim continuó empujando mientras Devine Chan, Chalamaine y Fiera aparecían y la multitud enloquecía.

Vi una sombra moverse arriba a la izquierda y vi la inconfundible figura de Cass moviendo los brazos a gran velocidad tras un largo cuadro metálico. Sonreí. No podía creer que de verdad eso estuviese ocurriendo. Estaba feliz de que Jim me hubiese obligado a asistir.

Jim tiró de mi brazo con más fuerza y continuamos moviéndonos mientras el presentador llamaba a Shaneleslie, Leslie, Sunshine y…

Mi corazón dio un vuelvo y me deslicé entre dos chicos que estaban frente a mi impactado.

Liam, quiero decir, Sunshine. Entró caminando como toda una chica mala, con tacones puntiagudos y altos, un largo vestido hecho de lentejuelas con una corta chaqueta de cuero abierta para mostrar un par de pechos enormes. Había plumas amarillas en el dobladillo de su chaqueta que hacían juego con el collar dorado que llevaba. Su película caía en cascadas, primero sobre las mejillas, luego en sus hombros y finalmente sobre su espalda.

Hizo y leve giro y se detuvo para lanzar una picara mirada.

"¡Liam!" Grité.

Sunshine dio un respingo, sonrió de oreja a oreja con sus ahora genuinamente pintados labios rojos y me guiñó un ojo.

"¡Stily!" Escuché la voz de Tim decir por encima del clamor de la multitud.

Lo encontré acercándose acompañado por Hip.

"¡Stily! Pensé que no vendrías" Dijo Tim con entusiasmo mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda y sonreía.

"Si, cambié de parecer en el último minuto"

"Lo hice cambiar de parecer en el último minuto" Jim me corrigió.

Lo asesiné con la mirada mientras el presentador anunciaba la llegada de otras cinco chicas y Tim tiraba de mi brazo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Jim preguntó mientras nos seguía.

"Vamos a ver Liam, tiene que ver que aparecieron después de todo, ha estado actuando como toda una reina del drama últimamente"

Jim y yo intercambiamos miradas y reímos.

Seguimos caminando dentro del océano de carne y hormonas cuando escuché a Jim gruñir a mi espalda.

"¡Hey! ¿Acabas de agarrarme las bolas?" Preguntó enojado.

Tim y yo nos detuvimos y torcimos el cuello. Junto a Jim estaba un chico alto con una mirada desvergonzada. Asintió burlonamente y agarró el paquete de Jim de nuevo.

"Los veré luego" Dijo Jim sin siquiera mirarnos mientras se relamía los labios.

Reviré los ojos y le dediqué una mirada de soslayo a Tim quien me hizo señas desde una puerta a mi derecha. La abrió e Hip y yo entramos. ¿Recuerdas esos shows de belleza donde siempre ves chicas medio desnudas corriendo de aquí para allá sosteniéndose el cabello como si estuviera en llamas? Bueno, estábamos en uno de esos lugares. Aquí y ya podías ver Drag Queens apresurándose para retocar su maquillaje, vestirse, echarse un vistazo en el espejo, y luego estaba Liam…

Llorando sentado en una esquina.

"¡Liam!" Dije preocupado mientras se sacaba la peluca. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"¡Nada! Solo estoy…" Sollozó y entonces dejo escapar una carcajada. "¿Viste la forma en que me miraron?"

Fruncí el ceño.

"¡Por favor! ¡Se volvieron locos en cuanto te vieron! ¡Fuiste su favorita!" Afirmé e Hip asintió junto a mí.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Fue fantástico!" Dijo excitado. "¡Estoy llorando de la felicidad!" Chirreó con una enorme sonrisa. "No puedo creer lo increíble que fue"

"¡Deja de llorar!" Escuché a Freddy decir con enojo. "Estas arruinando tu maquillaje"

"No puedo parar" Liam lloriqueó. "Todo es tan perfecto"

"¡Santo cielo! Eres toda una reina del drama, apuesto a que ganaras" Hip bromeó dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

"¡Hola chicos!" Una voz dijo mientras una puerta se cerraba tras nosotros.

"Hola Sr. y Sra. Brooks" Dijimos mientras se acercaban.

"¿Viste eso cariño? ¡Vas a ganar!" La madre de Liam dijo temblando de emoción.

"Tiene razón, ahora deja de llorar, no tenemos tiempo para maquillarte de nuevo" Dijo Freddy mandonamente.

Liam se sacudió y dejo de llorar casi instantáneamente.

"¿Qué sigue ahora?" El padre preguntó mirando hacía la puerta.

"El concurso de bikini" Explicó Freddy mientras sacaba un bañador de dos piezas de una bolsa y lo ponía sobre el regazo de Liam.

Miré a mí alrededor y noté que las otras concursantes ya vestían los suyos.

"Apresúrate!" Lo urgí. "Se te hará tarde"

Liam tomó el bikini de un tirón y corrió hacia la puerta de la izquierda que supuse debía ser un cuarto de baño.

"¡Vaya! Esta bastante nervioso ¿No?" Puntualicé con una sonrisa.

"¡Hey Tim! Finalmente conseguí las bebidas, es una locu…"

¡Conocía esa voz!

Me giré y… ¡Rayos! Estaba cara a cara con…Uno de los gemelos, pero ¿Cuál?

….

Jim y su chico se abrieron paso entre la gente, tomados de la mano y besándose los cuellos mientras el resto los ignoraba. Seguía buscando una puerta mágica que lo llevara a ser el de antes. Sabía que aún tenía asuntos pendientes con Jack, y se sentía bastante mal por estar haciendo eso pero…No era como que estuviese engañando a Jack. Jack no era suyo, e incluso si de verdad sentía algo por Jim como Kristie había dicho, aun se casaría con Kristie y esta seguía siendo su novia, así que Jim tenía derecho a juguetear con quien quisiera.

Encendieron las luces y transformaron el escenario en una playa o algo parecido, ahora que todo estaba encendido, pudo ver lo enorme que era el lugar y sí que lo era, también notó que era una especie de club disco. Todas las superficies estaban cubiertas por paneles brillantes que cambiaban de color cuando alguien los tocaba y se paraba sobre ellos. Imagina si hubiesen grabado Vaselina en ese lugar. ¡Vaya! Todos habrían tenido escalofríos al verla, ¡Ja! ¡Escalofríos!

"¡Rayos!" Jim gruñó. "¿Dónde demonios está el cuarto oscuro en este lugar?"

El chico mordió su oreja y Jim se estremeció.

"¿No tienes idea?" Preguntó mirándolo.

El chico entrecerró sus brillantes ojos azules en dirección a él. Jim miró sus enormes varazos y pecho prominente…Era tan atractivo.

"Creo que no tiene uno" Murmuró en su oído.

Jim retrocedió y tropezó con un sujeto que empezó a gritarle.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a un hotel" Sugirió.

Mientras su chico sopesaba la idea el presentador habló de nuevo.

"Ahora…Prepárense todos, está haciendo un poco de calor aquí ¡Y nuestras chicas van a mostrarnos su estilo veraniego!"

Todos empezaron a aplaudir. ¡Mierda! Se había olvidado de Liam, mataría a Jim si no lo veía allí.

"Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco, quiero ver el espectáculo"

"O podría llevarte al lugar en donde vivo" El chico sugirió. Jim lo tomó por el cuello para hacer que mirase abajo y encontrasen sus miradas.

Que par de hermosas joyas tenía. "Tal vez" Jim sonrió y entonces se enfocó en el show.

….

"¿Eres amigo de Tim?" El gemelo preguntó atónito.

"Craig yo…" Empezó tomado por sorpresa pero entonces dio un respingo. "Conoce a mis amigos, Stiles y Matt"

Parpadeé.

"¿Que rayos haces aquí?" Gruñí.

Tim me miró y luego a ¿Craig? Bueno, no sé cuál esperaba que fuese su nombre, pero Craig definitivamente no estaba en mi lista.

"Es hora chicas" Alguien dijo entrando en la habitación y todos intercambiamos miradas.

"¡Liam apresúrate!" Freddy demandó.

"¡Ya casi acabo!"

"Yo…No…" Craig empezó atónito.

"¡Se acaba el tiempo!"

Escuché la voz del presentador estallando al otro lado de la habitación.

"Vamos" Dijo Hip tomándome del brazo y sacándome de la habitación.

De nuevo entre la multitud apreté los puños. ¡No podía creer que Tim hubiese llevado a ese idiota para que se reirá de nosotros! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Eso era traición!

"Nuestra primera concursante ama…" El presentador decía, pero no podía concentrarme, ese tarado seguía viniendo a mi mente, ¡Mierda estaba tan enojado!

"Hey" Murmuró junto a mí y yo torcí los ojos. "No sabía que…"

"¿Que yo vendría? No te preocupes, si hubiese sabido que estarías aquí, tampoco habría asistido"

Me ignoró.

"No puedo creer que eres amigo de Tim"

Bufé. "No puedo creer que tú eres amigo de él considerando que…"

"¡Santo cielo! ¿Podrías dejarlo ir de una vez?" Gruñó furioso. "El otro día intenté explicarte que me de veras sentía lo que te hicimos"

"¿Crees que es tan sencillo? Cada vez que creo que las cosas estan mejor en mi vida termino tomándome con alguno de ustedes"

Resopló. "Amigo, de veras lo siento, se la persona que solía ser y no me siento orgulloso de lo que te hicimos, solo…"

Y entonces abrí la boca comprendiéndolo todo. "¡Te estas acostando con Tim!"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Se apresuró a contradecir.

"¡Consigan una habitación!" Alguien nos gritó.

¡Si cómo no! ¡Por supuesto que conseguiría una habitación para nosotros! Pero sería para jugar al asesino de jigsaw con él.

Craig miró a su alrededor con algo de temor, intentando encontrar a la persona que dijo aquello.

Suspiré. "¿Podrías por favor dejarme ver el show de mi amigo? Está en el concurso y no quiero perdérmelo"

"Yo también vine a verlo, Tim me dijo lo importante que esto era para sus amigos y yo..."

"¿Y querías ser parte de ello?" Bufé. "¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres gay?" ¿Dónde demonios estaba Tim?

Me tomó por la garganta con una sola mano mientras me miraba con ojos ardientes.

"¡Hey! Cuidado" Hip amenazó.

Craig me soltó al instante y su expresión cambió. "Lo…Lo siento mucho, no quería…"

Tragué tocando mi garganta con la punta de mis dedos. "¿Ves? Esta es la razón por la que simplemente no puedo disculparte, no te sientes mal ni te arrepientes por lo que me hiciste, me odias, y solo quieres hacer lo correcto porque eres amigo de Tim, pero al final eres como el resto de los hetero"

"De veras lo siento Stiles" Dijo avergonzado. "No quería…Que nada de esto pasara"

"Si, como sea" Dije revirando los ojos mientras me alejaba de él para alcanzar el escenario y ver el momento en que Liam saliese con su…

¡Mierda! ¡Se había acabado! ¿Tan rápido? ¡Me lo perdí por culpa de ese idiota! ¡Quería ver como se veía Liam en bikini! Eso no era justo. Otra razón más para odiar a Tarado, quiero decir, Craig.

"Espera, quiero preguntarte algo" Apreció de nuevo.

¿En serio? "¿Qué?" Arqueé una ceja.

Jugueteó con sus pulgares mirándolos con una mueca de dolor. "¿Cómo…lo supiste?"

"¿Cómo supe qué?"

"Ya sabes…" Empezó. "¿Cómo supiste que eras…_Gay?"_

Abrí los ojos como platos. "¿Ahora eres gay?" De acuerdo, eso fue un poco vil de mi parte pero… ¡Recuerda lo que me hizo! ¡Estaba deprimido! ¡Kilómetros bajo tierra! Él se burló de mí como si no tuviese sentimientos, no le importó en lo absoluto.

Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. "¡No! Yo…Yo…Solo quería saber porque decidiste ser gay"

"¿Decidí?" No podía creerlo. "Bueno tú sabes, me desperté una mañana y dije '¿Sabes qué? Quiero que el mundo entero me odie y que una banda de hijos de perra se burlen de mí en un video sin razón aparente'"

Miró al suelo.

Suspiré y lo observé con algo de pena. "No puedes volverte gay ¿De acuerdo?"

Subió la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, de veras sentía lo que me dijo hacía poco.

"Naces…De esta forma y ya"

Dudó. "Pero…Si por ejemplo, y no estoy diciendo que…Soy tu sabes ni nada…Pero sin naces de esa forma, ¿Que ocurre con los gemelos?"

Fruncí el ceño pensativamente. ¡Vaya! Esa era una pregunta bastante interesante. "No…No estoy seguro, tal vez ambos nacen gays, o no lo sé tal vez uno gay y otro hetero, no estoy seguro, no soy amigo con ningunos gemelos, ¿Puedes dejarme ver el show ahora?"

Miró abajo avergonzado. "De acuerdo, pero por favor…No le digas a Swin que vine aquí. ¿De acuerdo? Yo…"

¡Ay por Dios! ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntaba esas cosas a Tim? "Mira, me tengo que ir ¿De acuerdo? El show de talentos esta por empezar y quiero desearle buena suerte a Liam"

"Voy contigo"

"Como sea"

Crucé la habitación, abrí la puerta y encontré el lugar tal y como lo había dejado. Drag Queens corriendo de aquí para allá rápidamente, poniéndose collares, zapatos de tacón, pestañas, solo escoge una prenda y verás a alguna de ellas tratando de ponérsela.

"¡Hey!" Llamé a Liam que estaba de espaldas a todos. "¿Estás listo?"

Liam se giró lentamente y… ¡SANTOS GUIONES VOLADORES!

"Liam…" Dije boquiabierto y yo no era el único.

"Te ves igual a…" Hip decía.

Freddy y Liam asintieron. "Nos dio mucho trabajo hacer un vestido como el de ella, especialmente por la capa, fue una perra bastante engañosa"

"Entonces…" Tragué. "¿Cantarás Let it go?" pregunté con un murmullo.

Liam asintió. "Piénsalo, es la canción perfecta sobre la liberta y expresar quien eres en realidad en tu interior, ¡Es la canción perfecta para la comunidad! Nadie lo verá venir"

¡Si! ¡Ahora que él lo decía podía verlo! Esa canción hablaba de lo difícil que es ser diferente y no aceptarte a ti mismo, pero como las cosas podían cambiar y convertirse en algo hermoso cuando te abrazas a lo que eres y le dejas ser libre.

"Shaneleslie, es tu turno" Alguien dijo desde la puerta y el presentador dijo su nombre en alto al otro lado de la habitación.

Todos intercambiamos miradas con Liam.

"¿Entonces?" Dijo sonriendo nervioso. "¿Me veo linda?"

"¿Estas bromeando? Eres la chica más linda que jamás he visto" Dijo su papá abrazándolo.

Todos abrazamos a Liam mientras Shaneleslie acababa su acto y el chico en la puerta llamaba a la siguiente concursante y anunciaba que después de otras ocho sería el momento de Liam de brillar.

"¡Deséenme suerte perras!" Dijo Liam felizmente haciendo un giro en su vestido celeste.

"¡Buena suerte!" Dijimos y salimos para ver al resto de las participantes.

¡Liam no solo tenía razón! ¡Era un maldito genio! Verás, el talento más común de las Drag Queens es cantar y todas ellas pensaron que era una buena idea cantar, Así que…Todas cantaron, e incluso cuando nos hicieron sonreír y cantar al ritmo de I'll Survive de Gloria Gaynor, se sintió un poco repetido después del cuarto acto, una cantó Sweet Transvestite de La noche de horror de Rocky, una idea genial por cierto, otra chica cantó I'll always love you de Whitney Huston e hizo que nos diera escalofríos su poderosa voz. Demonios eran buenas, pero había algo que no tenían y Liam sí. El elemento sorpresa, todas habían hecho clásicos, y era por eso que Liam iba a brillar cuando saliera y…

"¡Y ahora! Una reina del hielo congelará sus corazones con un hechizo, y los derretirá con su voz" Anunció el presentador.

Me estremecí entusiasmado, era su gran momento…Todo su arduo trabajo se resumiría a esto, después de que lo escucharan cantar Let it go, tendría el concurso en la bolsa.

Torcí el cuello hacía Cass en el stand de Dj y sonreí cuando repentinamente el piano empezó a sonar y la multitud jadeaba tomada por sorpresa.

Miré al escenario con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no era Liam quien estaba de pie en él.

….

De acuerdo esto se estaba alargando demasiado, cuando Jim vio que estaban cantando Let it go, comprendió que todas esas reinas estarían tirándose de los cabellos por la corona muy pronto. Se sentía un poco mal porque aún no había hablado con Liam y sabía cómo le gustaba exagerar a esa perra. Por otro lado, su chico empezaba a impacientarse y miraba a su alrededor aburrido, como si estuviese considerando encontrar a alguien más para divertirse esa noche y Jim no podía permitirlo. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido sexo y lo extrañaba, como cualquiera persona que pasase meses sin hacerlo. Punto para mí, no puedes extrañar lo que nunca has tenido.

"Hey" El chico murmuró a su oído.

Jim tuvo un escalofrío y miró arriba.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos"

Jim dudó, no quería irse sin hablar con Liam primero, pero...Había algo extraño sobre este sujeto que lo hacía sentir vivo y ansioso, había algo en sus ojos, en el modo en que su cabello dorado estaba despeinado a propósito que hacía que quisiese marcharse en ese instante.

"¿Que tan lejos está tu habitación?" Preguntó Jim con la esperanza de que no fuese tan lejos para tener la oportunidad de volver a la ceremonia de coronación.

"A solo un par de calles, podemos ir a pie" Aseguro deslizando su lengua dentro de la oreja de Jim.

Jim se retorció y soltó una risita. De acuerdo, en serio le gustaba este chico.

"Está bien, vamos" Asintió sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por su declaración.

El chico enroscó sus dedos con los de Jim y tiró de él para encontrar una salida a la multitud que había en el club. Jim solo esperaba poder volver antes de que las perras se percataran de que se había marchado. La gente los miraba como si estuvieran locos por marcharse y otros los asesinaban con los ojos cuando les pedían cordialmente que se hiciesen a un lado.

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta Jim sintió una mano en el brazo.

"Perra ¿A dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó Tim acompañado por un chico que se veía un tanto familiar. Solo era Craig, pero Jim tenía una muy mala memoria, como sea, reviró los ojos cuando Tim lo detuvo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Jim arqueó una ceja.

"Tenemos un problema y Liam te necesita justo ahora" Tim explicó tirando con más fuerza.

Jim miró a su derecha donde el ticket que lo llevaría a ser su viejo yo esperaba y luego a la izquierda donde una vida de celibato esperaba para maldecirlo para siempre.

"Ve con tus amigos" El chico afirmó con una sonrisa, aunque Jim pudo ver la ironía en sus ojos, no estaba diciendo _"Está bien, esperaré" _Sino _"Encontraré a cualquier otro que quiera divertirse"_ Jim se sintió profundamente herido de repente, pero ¿Por qué? Sabía que solo sería sexo casual, no era como si ese imbécil y él se fuesen a enamorar repentinamente después de dormir juntos.

Jim se soltó del chico y siguió a Tim de vuelta a la masa de gente mientras la Drag Queen que cantaba Let it go llegaba a la mitad de la canción.

"¿Qué ocurrió perra? ¿No viste que estaba ocupado?" Gruñó Jim mientras seguía a Tim quien empujaba personas salvajemente mientras se acercaba a los vestidores.

"La canción de Liam ¡Él iba a cantar Let it go también!" Explicó Tim con desesperación en la voz. "Está llorando ahora, creía que tendría oportunidad de ganar, pero ahora todos pensaran que se robó la idea"

"¿Y qué? Cualquiera podría haberlo abofeteado pro mi" Jim replicó con enojo.

"No queremos que lo abofetees, tienes estilo Jimmy, puedes ayudarlo a encontrar algo tan bueno como Let it go que lo haga ver bien"

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Acaso te parezco Tyra Banks?" Jim reviró los ojos.

"¿Quién era ese chico? Está muy bueno" Tim preguntó casualmente justo cuando alcanzaron la puerta.

"Solo alguien que conocí esta noche" Dijo Jim complacido.

"Se parece mucho a Jacky" Dijo Tim pensativamente y Jim se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué carajos? ¡Esa tenía que ser una broma! ¡No se parecía a Jack en lo absoluto! De acuerdo, iba a ahogar a Tim hasta la muerte después de abofetear a Liam, esas perras estaban arruinándole la vida.

Entraron de sopetón y encontraron a Liam sollozando en una silla rodeado por el resto de las perras. Jim me lanzó una mirada de _"Haz algo"_

"Saca tu trasero de esa silla perra y prepárate" Jim ordenó.

Liam ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

"Sunshine es tu turno" Un chico dijo desde la puerta.

"No puedo salir allí y cantar la canción que acaban de interpretar, pareceré un idiota"

"¡Parecerás un idiota si tiras todo tu trabajo a la basura por una estúpida canción!" Gritó Jim.

El resto de las chicas lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

Tomé a Jim por el brazo y lo llevé a un parte alejada del resto. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Esas haciendo que se sienta peor" Dije con enojo.

"Madura perra, no puede darse por vencido, estaba haciéndolo bien, todo el mundo amó su desfile de traje de baño, la gente está apostado a que ganará"

"Si, pero ¿Cómo…Como va a ganar si perdió la oportunidad de sorprenderlos a todos con la canción?"

"¿No puede simplemente elegir otra canción?" Jim reviró los ojos.

"Ese es el problema ¡Ya hicieron todos los mejores números!

"¿Esas canciones?" Jim bufó. "Solo son un montón de canciones de reinonas, siempre lo es lo mismo ¿Por qué no…?"

¡Jim lo tenía! Sabía cómo salvaría a Liam y lo ayudaría a ganar la corona. Se movió rápidamente, no tenía tiempo que perder.

"Timmy llama a Cassie y dile que habrá un cambio en la canción de Liam"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Liam dijo tomado por sorpresa mientras se ponía de pie.

"No hay tiempo perra, cámbiate esa ropa" Lo apresuró.

"Solo me queda el traje de gala" Explicó el chico secándose las mejillas.

"¡Mierda! Ahora tendré que hacerte todo el maquillaje de nuevo" Maldijo Freddy.

"Jimmy, Cass está pidiendo el nombre de la canción" Dijo Tim.

"No me llames Jimmy perra, y déjame pensar"

Jim miró a su alrededor, había un montón de canciones en su mente pero no se podía concentrar. ¿Cuál sería la mejor elección para Liam?

"Beyoncé, deja el maquillaje como está"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás…?"

"¡Señoritas! ¡Señoritas!" Dijo Jim en voz alta y todas las Drag enfocaron sus ojos en él.

"Necesitaré siete pares de plataformas, ¿Creen que podrían prestármelas?"

"¿Qué hay del atuendo de Liam?"

"¡Sunshine estan esperando!"

"¡Solo un minuto!"

Todos los ojos estaban sobre Jim, ¿Qué podría vestir Liam?

"Los pantalones blancos que llevabas esta tarde, ¿Los trajiste contigo?"

Liam asintió.

"Los pantalones, la chaqueta cerrada, las plataformas, deja el maquillaje corrido y quítate la peluca"

"¿Estás loco?" Todos protestamos.

"¡No parecerá una reina sino una rata remojada!" Rugió Freddy.

Jim sonrió complacido y entonces el resto de las competidoras le entregaron sus zapatillas.

"No, se verá asombroso"

"¡El nombre de la canción Jimmy!" Dijo Tim perdiendo la paciencia.

"Grid" Jim dejó salir con una sonrisa y todos lo observamos asombrados. Ahora comprendíamos su plan.

….

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" Dije tratando de zafarme del agarre de Hip.

"¡Vamos Stily!" Dijo Tim un poco enojado. "Es por Liam"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No firmé para esto cuando me ofrecieron su amistad, perras"

"No tendrás que hacer de Drag" Hip me recordó.

"¡No es sobre hacer de Drag perra! Es sobre me y no gustarme estar en escenarios"

"¡Muevan sus traseros! ¡Liam ya está en posición!" Jim dijo furioso mientras yo escaba desde lejos el inconfundible inicio de Grid retumbando.

Jim escogió sabiamente la canción. En caso de que hayas estado viviendo bajo una roca, Grid es la séptima canción del álbum Too Bright de Perfume Genius, Liam nos introdujo a su música un año y medio atrás y tengo que decir que Stiles Hadreas estaba loco en un modo muy retorcido e increíble, y por supuesto que lo estaba, su nombre era Stiles después de todo. Como sea, yo comprendía el plan de Jim. Quería mostrar una versión más humana y vulnerable de las Drag Queens, nada antes visto. Quienes son bajo el escenario, cuando ya no son más reinas, pero aun…Siguen siendo fabulosas.

Escuché la voz de Liam haciendo eco en las paredes y mi corazón se estremeció.

"Es casi la hora, perra" Jim dijo mirándome con seriedad. "¿Estas con nosotros? ¿O tu pánico escénico va evitar que ayudes a tus amigos?"

¡Genial! Chantaje emocional. Asentí.

"Espera" Dijo Hip metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. "Usa mi cámara, quiero que grabes esto"

La colocó en mi pecho y me soltó para que me pusiese mis zapatos de tacón. ¿Sabes? Puedo confirmar oficialmente que las mujeres, las Drag Queen y las chicas transgénero estaban locas, quiero decir ¿Qué rayos les pasa por la cabeza cada vez que se ponen una de esas cosas? Eran incomodas, te hacía sentir como si fueses a caer de un precipicio y después de caminar dos pasos te sientes como si corriste una maratón. Alguien debería prohibir su venta.

"Es hora" Tim llamó desde la puerta que llevaba al escenario. "Vamos"

Seguí a Jim dando tumbos con mis nuevas plataformas hasta detrás de la cortina mientras Tim le hacía señas al sujeto que la controlaba. Podía ver las luces y siluetas tras la tela roja, era el momento. ¡Ay Dios! Había millones de mariposas en mi estómago.

Miré a mi derecha y…

"¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?" Le pregunté a Jim mientras apuntaba hacia Craig.

"Cass no puede ayudarnos" Explicó Jim desde el otro lado.

Miré a Craig, se veía mas alterado que yo, pero por diferentes razones. Mientras yo temblaba por la idea de estar bajo los reflectores, el luchaba con la idea de que la gente pensase que era gay. Tal vez podía parecer algo tonto para mí, pero…Si el de verdad estaba pasando por ello, entonces era un momento bastante importante en su vida.

"Nosotros seis podemos hacerlo bien, míralo, parece que está a punto de desmayarse" Puntualicé.

"Debemos ser siete" Dijo Jim con dureza.

"¿Por qué?" Arrugué la frente interesado.

"Es la séptima canción del disco y Stiles uso otros seis sujetos en el video para hacer siete con él"

"¿Y qué?" Reí.

"Siete es un numero poderoso perra, trae buena suerte"

Y sí que necesitábamos buena suerte, porque tan pronto como dijo esas palabras el chico al fondo levantó la cortina y las luces me golpearon los ojos cegando por un segundo mientras todas las perras cantaban el coro de la canción en voz alta. Era algo crudo y aterrador. En la versión original de la canción eran chicas quienes hacían el coro, esta vez creamos un contraste con nuestras voces profundas mientras que la de Liam era muy aguda y ya que nuestra parte era más que todo soltar aullidos de pánico, ¡Bueno! El resultado fue explosivo.

Craig no hizo nada por supuesto. No sabía nada sobre Perfume Genius y solo se enfocó en seguir mientras caminábamos alrededor de Liam describiendo un círculo mientras cantábamos fuertemente los espeluznantes gritos.

Cuando acabamos la multitud perdió la cabeza, era algo nuevo e increíble, no estábamos mostrando vulnerabilidad, sino poder como Stiles Hadreas dijo una vez, la gente tiende a pensar que femenino es sinónimo de débil, pero él había demostrado que era todo lo contrario, era fuerza.

Una hora después dos famosas Drag Queens en el estado se arcaron desde detrás de un escritorio que no había notado que estaba junto al bar, vinieron acompañadas por dos sujetos que parecían ser un estilista y un diseñador. Después de una emotiva y pavorosa ceremonia la corona finalmente acabó en la cabeza de Sunshine.

Enloquecimos, incluso Cass dejó su trabajo por medio minuto y mientras las luces parpadeaban desde todas direcciones mareándonos saltamos abrazando a Liam mientras los jueces luchaban con nosotros para ponerle la banda que decía _"Reina de Queens"_ Y éramos bañados por una ola de emociones y globos.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, los padres de Liam aparecieron y le dieron un fortísimo abrazo llevando enormes sonrisas en el rostro.

¡De acuerdo! Eso me rompió el corazón un poco, ¡Era algo tan hermoso! Los padres de Liam siempre lo apoyaban. ¡Eso me daba esperanzas! Me hacía pensar que tal vez…Algún día, todos los padres del mundo podrían ser como los suyos, y que verían la belleza y el amor más allá de lo que hay entre tus piernas, porque al final lo que de verdad importa está dentro de tu corazón, y ellos entendían eso, de hecho les encantaba Liam tal y como era, no podía ni una gota de repulsión o asco en sus miradas, solo orgullo, tal vez el mundo estaba cambiando, tal vez Craig tenía razón, tal vez yo…Debía dejarlo ir.

Los padres de Liam se despidieron de nosotros cuando el show acabó, necesitaban tomar un vuelo al día siguiente para su octava luna de miel. Decidimos quedarnos un poco más para esperar a Cass y ya que era la noche de inauguración y habían tenido un gran evento, lo dejaron salir un poco antes, entonces, a la una de la madrugada, después de que Liam bailara con casi todos en el club abrimos las puertas y el aire helado nos golpeó.

Aun había montones de personas fuera de los otros clubs, y muchos de ellos nos miraron con interés. Nos dirigíamos al callejón cuando alguien llamó a Liam a nuestras espaldas.

Era Shaneleslie, aun llevando su vestido verde de gala y su peluca, corrió tras nosotros con sus zapatillas en las manos.

"¡Espera!" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se nos acercaba y abrazaba a Liam. "Estoy tan feliz de que hayas ganado ¡Te veías radiante esta noche!"

"Gracias" Dijo Liam ajustando su corona con orgullo.

"Te veías asombrosa en tu número musical y el apoyo de tus amigos me hizo sentir celosa" Dijo Shaneleslie presionando los labios.

"¿Te gustaría salir con nosotros?" Tim preguntó mientras apuntaba hacía el estacionamiento al final del callejón. "Continuaremos la fiesta en el departamento de un amigo"

"¡Eso sería genial!" Dijo entusiasmada. "¿Puede venir un par de amigos también?"

Todos asentimos.

Saco su teléfono móvil desde su sujetador y empezó a marcar mientras nos alejábamos.

"¡Ay! ¡Mira a las señoritas!" Una voz burlona dijo de repente.

Mis tripas se retorcieron y todos nos giramos. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, el evento en el café estaba terminando, pero las burlas no veían de allí sino del club a la vuelta de la esquina a nuestra izquierda. Había una banda de quince sujetos más o menos.

Los ignoramos y seguimos caminando.

"¡Hey! ¡Esperen! Queremos preguntarles algo" Uno de ellos dijo partiéndose de risa.

"¿Que quieren?" Preguntó Liam secamente.

Todos ellos rieron. "¡Miren! Hay una reina entre nosotros, todos por favor inclínese ante ella"

Reviré los ojos y empuñe las manos.

"¿Ya te hiciste tu cirugía? Siempre me pregunté cómo se ve un chocho mutante"

"Solo estas celoso de nosotros" Liam bufó.

Arquearon sus cejas. "¿En serio? ¿Por qué estaríamos celosos de unas señoritas como tú y tus amigas? ¿De que no puedo ser el hazmerreír de la ciudad como ustedes?"

"Con esa ropa, no necesitas mucha ayuda para pasar vergüenza" Jim bufó.

"Cuidado con lo que dices" Otro amenazó. "Deberías comportarte con un hombre, me das asco"

"¿Actuar como un hombre? Perra, somos más hombres de lo que ustedes serán jamás" Jim rio.

Todos ellos rieron a carcajadas.

"Si, apuesto a que son muy hombres, cuando ni siquiera han probado un chocho"

"No tenemos que hacerlo para probarte que te equivocas. No sabes nada sobre ser un hombre" Replicó Liam con enojo.

"Liam…" Le dije un poco asustado tomando por el brazo, pero se soltó.

"¿Saben qué? Estoy cansado de que gente como ustedes se sientan superiores a nosotros solo porque tenemos gustos diferentes" Shaneleslie intervino.

"¿Gustos diferentes?" Uno de ellos se mofó. "Ustedes…"

"¿Nosotros qué?" Liam lo retó. "¿Tenemos sexo anal? ¿Acaso no puedes decirlo? ¿Tanto miedo te da?"

"Eres asqueroso"

"Liam"

"Déjame en paz Stily. Se creen que son muy geniales y todo lo demás y piensan que es hilarante reírse de nosotros, pero ¿Saben qué? En el fondo solo tienen miedo de ser como nosotros, miedo de que tal vez sientan curiosidad por sentir una polla en el trasero"

"Estas loco" Todos rieron. "Somos hombres, y será mejor que dejes de decir mierda que no entiendes"

"Ay cariño, por supuesto que se todo al respecto, solo tienen miedo de que puedan ser como nosotros, pero ¿Saben qué? No pueden, dicen ser hombres pero no lo son en realidad, ¿Quieres ser un hombre? Trata de soportar una polla dentro de ti, duele como una perra, solo un hombre de verdad puede aguantarlo"

Sus rostros se enrojecieron y el más grande ellos dio un paso al frente. "No me vas a decir lo que es ser un hombre, marica"

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres probar que eres hombre?" Jim se mofó. "Apuesto a que puedes aguantar una polla en ese bello culito tuyo"

"¡Deja de decir eso!" El sujeto lo amenazó acercándosele.

"¿Qué? ¿Polla? ¿Pija? ¿Culito? ¿Acaso estoy haciéndote sentir incomodo?" Rio. "Y eso que aún no hemos dicho nada sobre doble penetración"

"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!" El tipo rugió el resto de sus amigos se le unieron frente a nosotros. "¿Tantas ganas tienes de sentir un hombre dentro de ti? Lo vas a tener"

¡Todo pasó tan rápido! No estoy seguro de cómo, pero repentinamente mi corazón me dolía, y mi mente estaba nublada. Uno de ellos tomó a Liam por el brazo pero Cass se apresuró a patear al sujeto en la mandíbula haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero.

Tomé a Liam de la mano y tiré de él hacia el otro lado del callejón para llegar al estacionamiento. Había gritos y ahora la gente salía de los clubes para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Uno de ellos cogió a Jim, pero Cass se encargó de nuevo.

Liam se sacó las zapatillas para correr más rápido, con cada paso que daba el estacionamiento parecía alejarse más. Una vez llegamos allí busqué el auto de Jim cuando sentí un golpe en la nuca y caí golpeándome la frente con el suelo.

Liam gritaba y entonces alguien lo tomó y empezó a arrastrarlo mientras chillaba.

El sujeto que me hizo caer me pateó en el estómago para hacerme girar. El aire escapó de mis pulmones y abrí los ojos jadeando. No podía respirar, necesitaba alejarme de él, pero toda mi fuerza se había desvanecido con mi aliento.

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!" Escuché a Shaneleslie aullar.

Sentí otra patada en el estómago y lágrimas subieron a mis ojos mientras despegadamente intentaba meter aire en mis pulmones. Mi mente se estaba nublando y mi cabeza giraba, desorientada por la oscuridad, los gritos y la falta de oxígeno.

Miré arriba y vi el odio profundo en su mirada mientras levantaba la pierna para patearme directamente en la cara, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad cayó a un lado. Parpadeé mientras una mano salía de la nada y me ayudaba a levantarme.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I heard Shaneleslie screaming.

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo con terror en su mirada y yo me estremecí. Me había salvado.

"¿Craig?" El sujeto que me había estado pateando dijo poniéndose de pie.

Craig lo miró y luego a mi atónito. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y giró la vista en todas direcciones como si intentase encontrar ayuda.

"¡Eres un marica!" El sujeto acuso boquiabierto.

"No…No…" Craig repetía una y otra vez sorprendido hasta que finalmente se rindió y corrió para alejarse del estacionamiento y de nosotros.

Tomé mi oportunidad para huir también. Había tantos autos y el lugar parecía casi desierto, pero cuando miré detenidamente pude notar las sombras moviéndose rápidamente entre los vehículos.

"¡Stiles!" Cass dijo a mi espalda.

"¡Tienen a Liam!" Grité fuera de mí sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y aun intentaba normalizar mi respiración, entonces los escuché. Los inconfundibles chillidos de mi amigo cortando mi respiración, mi línea de pensamientos y mi corazón.

Corrí y corrí siguiéndolos hasta que lo encontré yaciendo sobre su estómago mientras el líder de esos hijos de puta se empezaba a sacar los pantalones y otros dos sujetaban a Liam.

"¡No! ¡Por favor no!" Liam suplicó retorciéndose en el suelo como un gusano.

"¿Tanto quieres una polla en el trasero? La vas a tener"

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Por favor!"

Lo pateé directamente en el pecho y el sujeto calló de espaldas, el otro se puso de pie pero Freddy apareció por detrás y le hizo una llave estranguladora mientras Cass golpeaba al otro en la cara.

Ayudé a Liam a ponerse de pie y miré a mí alrededor, no podíamos estar tan lejos del auto de Jim.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!" Shaneleslie dijo desde alguna parte. Mi corazón no dejaba de dar saltos, pero no podía encontrarlo y aun necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro para Liam.

"Tenemos que encontrarla" Liam chirreó a mi oído.

"¡No! Tenemos…"

"¡Stily por favor! No quiero que le hagan daño"

¡Mierda! ¡No podía pensar! ¡Todo estaba pasando tan rápido! Vi sangre y personas retorciéndose bajo mis pies.

Cass cayó. Dos de ellos habían empezado a patearlo. Solté a Liam para ayudarlo pero entonces Hip apareció y tiró al suelo a uno, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Cass de enfrentarse al otro.

"¡Stily por favor!"

"¡De acuerdo, vamos!" Dije tomándolo por el brazo mientras corríamos siguiendo los desgarradores gritos de la pobre Shaneleslie.

Tras un camión encontramos a cinco de ellos, era demasiado tarde…La estaban violando.

Lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas acompañadas por dolor, rabia y algo más que se apoderó de mí. Me lancé sobre el bastardo que estaba sobre ella y lo hice caer. Pateé su pecho furiosamente mientras lo escucha chillar mientras intentaba tomarme del pie.

Dos de ellos me inmovilizaron.

"¡Stiles!" Jim me llamó.

Liam gritó de nuevo y el mundo empezó a girar fuera de control. Todo se quedó a oscuras por un segundo, mi visión estaba borrosa por un oscuro y espeso líquido. Yacía sobre mi espalda, lo último que sentía antes de perder el conocimiento por otro minuto fue el crujido de mi nariz cuando ese hijo de puta me la rompió.

Estuve allí por dos tal vez tres minutos. Hasta que escuché más ruidos, gritos. Gente asombrada, voces de chicas y ojos sobre mí. Con el rabillo del ojo vi que alguien abrazaba a Liam y otro chico cargaba a la abatida Shaneleslie en sus brazos.

Jim vino por mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Aun podía escuchar peleas y gente maldiciendo. Miré a mí alrededor y una espesa muchedumbre nos observaba.

Uno de esos imbéciles vino a por mí de nuevo pero alguien lo derribó con un simple golpe.

Tomaron a Jim y me golpearon en el estómago y caí de nuevo.

"¡Jim!" Chirreé.

"¡Allí!" Alguien gritó.

Mi cabeza nunca conecto con él, alguien me sostuvo justo antes de que sufriera una contusión.

"¿Cass?" Dije esperanzado, no podía ver bien. Todo estaba tan nublado y rojo.

"Estás bien" Dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Asentí mientras parpadeaba y recobraba la fuerza.

"¡Si! ¡Corran hijos de puta!" Alguien gritó.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Más voces hicieron eco.

"¿Se acabó?" Pregunté aliviado.

Cass asintió. "Nos salvaron" Explicó mientras me ayudaba a caminar hacía Jim y Liam.

"¿Estas bien?" Jim preguntó suavemente tocando la sangre de mis mejillas.

"¡Eres un homosexual!" Dijo una estupefacta voz.

El rostro de Jim palideció y mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando nos giramos para encontrarnos de frente con nuestros salvadores.

"Stily, ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Kyle con ojos como platos y boca entreabierta.

"Jacky…"

"Aléjate de mí" Jack rugió alejándose a grandes zancadas y supongo que yo hice lo mismo, porque cuando recuperé la conciencia, me hallaba ya bastante lejos de ellos.


	15. Chapter 15

EL FRABULLOSO DIA

No sé por qué hui. No estoy seguro si lo hice porque Kyle y Jack habían descubierto la verdad sobre nosotros, o porque aún estaba en shock después de lo que había ocurrid. El hecho es que corrí y me sentí muy mal por ello. Al menos Liam y el resto de los chicos se encontraban bien y esos homófonos desplacieron.

Diez minutos después de marcharme escuché sirenas y entonces vi una ambulancia dirigiéndose a la calle Maddison. Shaneleslie estaba inconsciente cuando la cargaron mientras yo yacía en el suelo ahogándome en mi propia sangre. Hablando de ello, vi mi reflejo en la ventana de una tienda y demonios, me veía bastante mal. Ambos ojos estaban llorosos e hinchados, mi rostro estaba cubierto con sangre seca y el pecho me dolía fuertemente por las patadas que recibí y el corazón que se hallaba roto en el interior.

No quería ir a mi dormitorio. Derek perdería la cabeza tan pronto como me viera y no quería tener que explicarle todo, en cambio caminé las trece calles que me llevarían al hospital. Fue duro encontrar un modo de lavar mi cara. Todos los lugares a los que iba para usar el baño la gente me miraba aterrada y los gerentes me pedían que me marchase, me sentí despreciado y temeroso. Parecía como si no merecía ser tratado como un ser humano, y solo era un chico gay con la nariz rota. Apuesto a que habría sido diez veces peor si fuese una Drag Queen o una mujer transgénero.

La gasolinera estaba vacía y el baño a un lado estaba abierto, así que aproveché mi oportunidad para lavarme. Era un cuarto pequeño y asqueroso con solo un inodoro y un lavabo. Deje el agua marro fluir hasta que se aclaró y entonces arranqué la sangre seca de mis uñas, finalmente miré arriba y lentamente empecé a limpiar la piel alrededor de mi nariz mirando mi reflejo en lo que quedaba del mellado espejo.

Mi nariz estaba un poco violeta y tenía un corte profundo en la mejilla, pero más allá de aquello todo estaba bien.

Cuando terminé, resumí mi solitaria y silenciosa caminata hacía el hospital. Ninguna de las perras me escribió o llamó, probablemente se estarían limpiando sus heridas e intentando procesar lo que nos pasó. Sé que debían de estar preocupados por mí del mismo modo en que yo lo estaba por ellos, pero supongo que todos queríamos dar a los otros un poco de espacio. Les enviaría un mensaje en la mañana cuando despertase en mi cama completamente saludable y descubriese que todo fue solo una horrible pesadilla.

Esa noche estuve cara a cara con el odio en sí, y no era un monstruo con una lengua bífida ni cuernos en lugar de cabello. Era un hombre joven con ojos verdes y cuello corto. Una persona común con una aún más corriente cara que pronto había olvidado. Ese era el problema con toda esa situación. Solo eran personas comunes. Sus rostros no eran de simples individuos sino de la sociedad en sí.

Cuando finalmente llegué al hospital, comprendí que no había hecho un trabajo limpiando porque dos mujeres que llevaban batas médicas se apresuraron a abordarme y preguntarme si me encontraba bien. No importó cuanto les dijese que no había nada malo conmigo, aun así me llevaron consigo para hacerme algunas pruebas. A las tres de la madrugada perdí la paciencia y empecé a preguntarles por Shaneleslie, la verdadera razón por la que me encontraba allí en primer lugar.

No sabían de qué les estaba hablando. Las dejé allí y fui a la recepción para preguntarle a la chica tras el mesón. Ella tampoco sabía nada al respecto, y entonces comprendí la razón. Shaneleslie solo era un alias, y no podía haberles dicho su nombre real porque estaba inconsciente cuando la llevaron allí.

Sostuve mi cabeza con las manos mientras respiraba profundamente y escuchaba a un par de ancianitas hablando del chico-hembra que los paramédicos llevaron a cuidados intensivos y cuan indignadas se encontraban de como el hospital despilfarraba el presupuesto de salud del gobierno en esos casos mientras su hermano tenía que pagar por su prótesis.

Me mordí la lengua y me alejé, lo último que quería era empezar otra pelea.

Al final de un largo corredor encontré una puerta con la inscripción _"Cuidados intensivos"_ Junto a estaba encontré a las perras. Liam se había quitado su vestido de gala y el maquillaje, por suerte no tenía una sola marca en su rostro. El ojo derecho de Jim y Cass estaba hinchado. El labio superior de Tim estaba roto y tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus costillas. La nariz de Freddy estaba rota e Hip se veía perfectamente bien.

Encontré un lugar entre Liam y Cass y me senté con los enfocados en las paredes. Ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra por horas, aunque debo admitir que estaba un poco feliz, no por lo que había ocurrido, sino porque estábamos bien y juntos y eso solo me hizo sentir peor por Shaneleslie ¿Dónde estaban los amigos que planeaba invitar al departamento de Jim? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

A Las cinco una mujer salió para decirnos que ya se encontraba estable y en proceso de recuperación. No nos dijeron verla ni nada, porque no éramos parientes. Después de escuchar aquello Jim se puso de pie, agradeció a la mujer y me ofreció un aventón. Le dije que no porque Liam no quería marchase, de hecho no nos contestó a ninguno de nosotros. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la nada y creo saber que era lo que veía, así mismo, en esa habitación después de la cirugía, completamente solo, víctima de violación y violencia. Podría haber sido él. Podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros.

Le dije a Jim que se fuera y mientras lo veía alejarse no podía evitar recordar su cara cuando Jack le dijo que se alejara de él. Casi parecía como si le importase lo que Jack pensara, pero no tenía tiempo para ello, Liam necesitaba compañía y ya que el resto de los chicos se había ido, Freddy yo éramos los únicos que podíamos brindarle nuestro apoyo y decirle que todo estaría mejor. El problema es que no paraba de preguntarme a mí mismo… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

A las seis y un obeso y violento hombre entró de sopetón discutiendo con dos enfermeras que no paraban de pedirle que se calmara, pero en lugar de apaciguarlo solo lograron hacerlo enfurecer más.

Nos observó con desprecio y nos gritó que nos marcháramos.

Nos encogimos en nuestros lugares y arrastramos los pies hasta la salida. Si…Si ese era el padre de Shaneleslie entonces le mentí a Liam, nada mejoraría para ella.

….

En caso de que te estés preguntando que estaban haciendo Kyle y Jack en ese estacionamiento, Jim tenía la respuesta. El concierto. Jim había olvidado que Jack estaría presentándose junto con algunas bandas locales en el café de la calle Maddison. Le había pedido a Jim que asistiera y él había dicho que si cuando aún era amigos, pero ahora…Después de la forma en que había visto a Jim en el estacionamiento esa noche, Jim sabía que todo había acabado. Lo único que Jack sentía por Jim era asco y desprecio. No había nada entre ellos dos, y después de esa noche no volverían a ser amigos.

Te estaría mintiendo si e dijera que Jim pudo dormir esa noche. Después de ver lo que pasó a Shaneleslie y la partida de Jack, todo cambió. Pudo escuchar el momento exacto en que su corazón se quebró y si esa no era la señal que tan desesperadamente había estado buscando, entonces sabía que más podría serlo.

No tomó ni un sorbo de alcohol en el club y aun así vomitó un montón cuando salió de la cama para prepararse para el entrenamiento. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No tendría que haber salido de la cama. Después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, lo último que quería en el mundo era ver a Jack. El entrenador fue claro con él el jueves al decirle que debía estar allí a primera hora el sábado. El hombre se había comportado como un imbécil las últimas semanas, pero ahora que realmente tenía fe en Jim y Dios perdone, Jim había desarrollado un cierto gusto por el juego, de hecho después de anotar el gol ganador el otro día sabía que no se había unido al equipo solo por el proyecto, sino porque en el fondo siempre había sentido curiosidad por el juego.

Se lavó la cara y vio su ojo derecho en el espejo después de cepillarse los dientes, estaba inflamado y entrecerrado, había un anillo rojo alrededor que bien sabía que en cuestión de horas se volvería violeta oscuro hasta que se ojo se convirtiese en una mora.

Resopló y se vistió. El entrenamiento era a las nueve y ya había perdido bastante tiempo preparándose con tal letargo.

Shaneleslie, esa estúpida Drag Queen. _¿Por qué tenía que seguirnos? _Pensó. ¿Por qué no se quedó en la seguridad del club? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dulce de salir a felicitar a Liam en ese frio y despiadado mundo? ¿Acaso no sabía que no era seguro? ¿Era tan tonta para creer que estaría bien? Si se hubiese quedado, esos hijos de perra solo nos habrían atacado a nosotros, ella estaría bien y Jim no sentiría ese molesto hoyo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en su ensangrentada peluca mientras la metían en la ambulancia.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar cuando se acercaba al campo de juego. Lo cogió sin mirar el remitente, pero tenía que admitir que una chispa de esperanza se había encendido en su pecho con la esperanza de que fuese Jack.

"¿Hola?" Jim preguntó con seriedad.

"Bebé…" Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea que hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas. ¡Mierda! Se había olvidado de ella.

"Hola madre" Replicó Jim casualmente.

"¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jim reviró los ojos. "Estoy bien, madre ¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"El hijo de Sara te vio en ese nuevo club anoche. Le contó lo que te pasó a ti y a tus amigos, me dijo que uno de ellos parecía muerto" Dijo con desesperación.

"No madre, nadie…"

"¿Esta Liam…?"

"Él está bien, Madre, nada le pasó. Fue alguien más, no hay de qué preocuparse, todos estamos bien y nadie murió"

La mujer suspiró con alivio at otro lado de la línea. Jim tomó la curva y entró en el estacionamiento. Desde allí podía ver que los chicos ya se encontraban en el campo de juego. Su corazón dio un saltito y apretó con fuerza el volante del coche.

"Deberías venir a casa bebé, no quiero…"

"Estoy bien, madre, el trimestre casi acaba. Iré a casa tan pronto como acabe con mi clases"

"Pero ¿Y si esos…?"

"Nadie vendrá a por mí, tómalo con calma"

"Tu padre esta…"

"Me tengo que ir. Estaré allí en una semana, te amo madre" Dijo cortando la llamada y apagando el motor.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y maldijo cuando el derecho empezó a palpitarle, mordió su lengua y respiró profundamente.

Bajó del auto y se abrió camino entre la grama hacía el campo de juego, por supuesto todos giraron sus cuellos hacía el mientras se acercaba, todos excepto…Jack.

Sostuvo la respiración y se detuvo frente a ellos. "¿Dónde está el entrenador?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Todos los chicos intercambiaron miradas y tuvo que pasar un minute entero antes de que Paul contestase. "Está en la tienda discutiendo con el encargado por nuestros uniformes, dijeron que estarán listos a tiempo"

"Los que usaremos para el campeonato" Explicó Kev.

Jim resopló notando la forma en que lo observaban, tenía que ser del mismo modo en que las personas veían a los animales en el zoológico.

"Solo el tuyo está listo" Explicó Paul en un suspiro.

"Genial" Replicó Jim con desgana, aunque daba lo mejor de sí para demostrarle a Jack como las cosas podían seguir siendo normales entre los chicos y él.

"De hecho esta justo aquí" Dijo Kev inclinándose para coger una bolsa que estaba justo a sus pies y cogiendo un…Tutú.

Jim empuñó las manos mientras su ritmo cardiaco incrementaba. "¿Creen que es gracioso?" Rugió.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Que seas una marica o que nos creyeras?" Paul se mofó.

"¡Son una banda de imbéciles! ¡Alguien podía haber muerto! ¿Por qué nos ayudaron si se iban a burlar luego?"

"James, cálmate" Kyle dijo apresurándose a acercarse a él para poner una mano en su hombro. "Te juro que no tengo nada que ver en esto"

"Si amigo, solo estamos bromeando" Kev aseguró.

"No es gracioso" Gruñó Jim.

"De hecho, te veías bastante entretenido diciendo todas esas cosas sobre las pollas a esos chicos" Paul puntualizó.

Jim maldijo en su interior. "Entonces…Estás diciendo que los provocamos"

"¿Por qué tu gente siempre tiene que ir por allí restregando su mariconería frente a todos?" Demandó Kev.

Jim bufó. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Los provocamos por caminar hasta el estacionamiento? Ellos fueron los que empezaron a molestarnos"

"No tenías por qué estar pavoneándote por la calle con esos fenómenos en primer lugar"

Dos peleas en un día, tenía que ser un record. O al menos eso era lo que Jim pensaba que ocurría, porque…Tan pronto como se abalanzó Garret y Aidan aparecieron de la nada y cogieron a Jim de los hombros, mientras Chad y el resto inmovilizaba a Paul y a Kev.

"¿Qué? ¿No me digan que estan con este…?" Paul empezó pero Aidan lo cortó en seco.

"Sera mejor que te calles Paul"

Paul bufó. "¿O qué? ¿Tú y tu novio van a…?"

"¡Suficiente!" Explotó Jack.

Era la primera vez que Jim lo había escuchado gritarle a alguien y…Era aterrador.

"Basta de estupideces, ahora prepárense todos para el entrenamiento"

"Tú no das las ordenes aquí Jacky" Kev se mofó.

"¿Eso crees?" Replicó Jack furioso. "Entonces deberías marcharte, porque hasta que aparezca el entrenador yo estoy a cargo. Ahora, vamos a tener una sesión de entrenamiento muy especial, así que cierren la boca y prepárense"

Kev abrió la boca para replica pero Jack ni siquiera lo dejo pronunciar una palabra.

"Kevin, cincuenta vueltas, ahora"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso se te co…?"

"¿Dijeron que no era lo bastante bueno para ser el capitán? Les voy a probar lo equivocados que estan, ahora haz cincuenta vueltas o cuando finalmente logre contactar al entrenador le primero que haré será hablarle de las píldoras que guardas en tu casillero"

Kev palideció.

"¡Ve!"

Kev pateó la grama un par de veces y entonces empezó a trotar.

Todos ahora giraron sus cuellos hacía Jack con expresiones de sorpresa, se veía tan aterrador en ese instante que incluso Jim se sentía incómodo y ansioso.

"Ustedes prepárense, veamos que tan bien pueden aguantar la presión"

….

"¿Estas bien?" Los ojos de Derek casi se salieron de sus orbitas cuando me vio.

Asentí con desánimo y pasé junto a él para meterme en la cama, pero me tomó por el brazo y tiró de mi hacía pecho.

Jadeé y contuve la respiración mientras sus fuertes brazos me presionaban fuertemente contra él.

"¿Qué…Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó separándose de mí por un segundo para ver su cara y abrazarme con más fuerza.

El sol ya se encontraba bien arriba y brillaba más fuerte que de costumbre. Como ya te había dicho, no podía controlar el clima, porque allí estaba ese imbécil, mofándose de mí y de mis amigos.

"Estoy bien, Derek, lo juro" Susurré suavemente.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?"

Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón daba violentos golpes contra mi oreja. Ya había acabado, ya me encontraba seguro. Estaba en sus brazos, y era todo lo que quería. Sentirme protegido para olvidar en paz.

"¿Fue Kyle? Él…"

"¡No! El me salvó" Dije atónito mientras mis propias palabras hacían eco en mi mente y me confundían.

Recibí mensajes, montones de mensajes y todos eran de Kyle preguntándome si me encontraba bien.

Nada tenía sentido.

"¿Te salvó de qué?" Derek demandó perdiendo la paciencia mientras nos separábamos de nuevo y me miraba directo a los ojos.

"De una banda de homófobos que nos atacó fuera del club" Murmuré mirando abajo.

El Pecho de Derek se infló y entonces su agarre en mis brazos se endureció, casi me hacía daño.

"¡Esos malditos!" Rugió mientras sostenía mí rostro con sus manos suavemente. "Mira lo que te hicieron, ¡Voy a matarlos!"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Derek, olvídalo ¿Está bien? Estoy bien, ni siquiera puedo recordar sus caras, todo pasó tan rápido"

"¿Las perras estan bien también?" Preguntó con temor.

Asentí. "Pero hay una Drag que conocimos anoche, ya está bien pero…Ellos…" Mi respiración se entrecorto y lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos. "La violaron Derek y la hirieron horrorosamente, podía haber muerto" Lloriqueé.

Me presionó contra su pecho con aun más fuerza esta vez.

"Podía haberla salvado…Liam no paraba de decirme que lo hiciéramos, que tenía que encontrarla y salvar pero yo tenía tanto miedo Derek"

"¡Esta bien!" Aseguró en un susurro.

"¡No!" Chillé. "¡Nada está bien! Liam me lo pidió, me lo suplicó. Si lo hubiese escuchado antes, nada de esto le habría ocurrido"

Supongo que sacudió la cabeza, porqué sentí su mandíbula acariciando mi cabello de un lado a otro. "Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, eres un ser humano Stiles, estabas asustado, estabas pensando en tu propia seguridad, y estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho"

Nos quedamos de ese modo por lo que parecieron horas y yo no pare de llorar en ningún momento.

"¿Por qué?" La pregunta salió de mi boca incluso antes de que pudiera pensarla.

"¿Por qué, qué?" Dijo confundido.

"¿Por qué nos odian tanto?"

Él no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, y apuesto a que si pudiese preguntárselo a ellos directamente…Tampoco sabrían que contestar.

"Ya no quiero ser gay"

Rio. "Simplemente no puedes escoger ser hetero, Stiles"

"Sería lo mejor" Afirmé. "Es que no lo entiendo. Cada vez que creo que las cosas estan mejorando pasa algo como esto"

Nos separamos una última vez y me miró con una de sus sonrisas de nerd que me hacían querer sonreír y odiarlo al mismo tiempo, porque solo quería llorar.

"Stiles, tu naciste gay, no puedes cambiar eso y tampoco deberías desearlo, eres perfecto tal y como estas"

Reviré los ojos.

"Si ser gay es tan bueno ¿Por qué nos pasan tantas cosas malas todo el tiempo?"

Bufó. "Stiles, todos los días pasan cosas malas en el mundo, no solo a ti. Solo mírame a mí, perdí a mi mejor amigo por varios meses y pensé que nunca querría volver a verme de nuevo"

Reí_. ¡Idiota! ¡Deja de intentar hacerme reír! ¡Estoy triste! ¡Estoy llorando! No puedes simplemente llegar y hacerme sonreír cuando me siento de esta forma._

"¿Podríamos…Dormir un poco? Estoy exhausto" Dije con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran un poco cuando despertara.

Asintió. "Por supuesto"

Cerré la ventana y me metí en su cama cuando mi teléfono sonó, estaba agotado y todo lo que quería era dormir un poco, pero después de todas las cosas que ocurrieron la noche anterior no podía simplemente desvanecerme, las perras podrían necesitarme, y de hecho, tenía razón.

"¿Tim? ¿Está todo bien?" Pregunté con preocupación.

"Si" Dijo con cansancio. "Solo quería saber si podrías ir a chequear a Liam, todos estamos trabajando, Cass cayó como una roca en su cama y estoy…Un poco preocupado por él ¿Sabes? Sigue diciendo que está bien, pero es difícil creerle considerando lo que pasó"

"De acuerdo, voy en camino" Dije feliz de saber que no eran malas noticias.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó Derek con preocupación.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Nada, solo tengo que ir a chequear que Liam esté bien"

"Voy contigo"

"No, no tienes por qué, está bien" Afirmé.

"También es mi amigo, Stiles" Me recordó tomando las llaves de su auto de la mesa de noche.

Veinte minutos mas tarde estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de Liam, bueno, empezaba a sentirme ansioso y un poco aterrado porque el tiempo pasaba y no había respuesta. Llamé a su teléfono pero estaba apagado, lo cual me dio un escalofrío. Empecé a sentirme desesperado, pero entonces Derek me hizo a un lado y tocó la puerta.

"¡Liam!" Dijo fuertemente. "Abre la puerta, por favor"

"¿Que quieren?" Dijo con tristeza cuando abrió.

Había enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos, lo cual quería decir que no había dormido en lo absoluto, a pesar de llevar un pijama. Supongo que lo intentó, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía sus rostros sobre él y el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

"Solo queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien" Dijo Derek con calma mientras entraba sin esperar a que Liam nos invitase a hacerlo.

Liam reviró los ojos y se hizo a un lado para permitirme la entrada.

La casa de Liam se sentía un poco lúgubre y tensa. No puedo explicarlo con palabras, pero se veía tal y como yo me sentía. No estoy diciendo que estaba hecha un lio ni nada por el estilo, es solo que…Es como si no fuese su casa, solía ser un lugar divertido sin razón, ahora…Solo era sombrío.

"¿Tus papas se fueron?" Pregunté notando cuan tranquilo estaba todo.

"Si, ya deben de estar en el hotel" Dijo con desanimo mientras seguíamos a Derek a la cocina, quien sin siquiera pedir permiso empezó a hacer chocolate caliente.

"¿Por qué no les dijiste lo que pasó?" Murmuré mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa y mirábamos a Derek ir de aquí para allá.

"¿Por qué haría eso? Arruinaría sus vacaciones"

"Porque tienen que saberlo Liam, no puedes simplemente esconderles algo tan grande como esto, no puedes quedarte encerrado aquí hasta Dios sabe cuándo"

"¿Por qué querría salir?" Dijo con desprecio. "¿Para qué me violen? ¿Para qué me maten? ¿Para qué me digan que valgo la mitad que el resto porque soy un fenómeno?"

"No eres un fenómeno" Derek dijo simplemente.

"¡Vaya! Gracias por decir eso Derek, ya me siento mejor" Replicó sarcásticamente.

¡Rayos! No sabía que hacer o decir, estaba totalmente desorientado con esta situación, así que solo esperé a que Derek dijese algo más, pero al parecer él también estaba sin palabras.

"Aquí" Dijo repentinamente poniendo dos tazas de humeante chocolate caliente frente a nosotros.

El olor del mío hizo sentir revitalizado y fuerte, el chocolate siempre era bueno para los tiempos difíciles. Derek un tonto muy sabio.

Liam ni siquiera se molestó en echarle un vistazo al suyo, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el horizonte, tal y como en el hospital. Estaba viéndolo todo una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Por qué se torturaba a si mismo de esta forma? ¡No era su culpa! ¡Era mía por no haber ido a tiempo a por Shaneleslie!

Separé mis labios pero me cortó en seco.

"Anthony Williams" Dijo simplemente sin mover un musculo.

"¿Quién?" Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

"Anthony Williams" Repitió. "Ese es el nombre real de Shaneleslie. Le pedí a la enfermera que me llamara si algo ocurría"

Sostuve la respiración. "¡Ay por dios! No me digas que…"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Anthony despertó hace poco, dijeron que estará bien"

Sonreí. "Esas son excelentes noticias"

"¿Excelentes noticias? Tendrá que vivir el resto de su vida sabiendo lo que le pasó, sabiendo que estaba solo en el mundo cuando ocurrió ¡Que no había un amigo para ayudarlo ni nada!" Liam rugió.

"Ahora los tendrá" Derek afirmó con seriedad. "Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras sintiendo lastima de ti mismo Liam, pero Anthony está allí afuera, necesitando de un amigo más que nada en el mundo justo ahora y ese podrías ser tu"

Liam y yo miramos a Derek boquiabiertos.

"No me dejan verlo" Liam nos recordó.

"En algún momento saldrá, y sería lindo que cuando lo hiciese descubriese que hay personas esperándolo afuera de ese hospital, gente que está feliz de saber que se encuentra con vida"

Una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Liam y cayó sobré su chocolate.

"No estoy diciendo que estará bien enseguida, pero con la ayuda de ustedes, apuesto de que un día será capaz de sonreír de nuevo"

Liam empezó a sollozar y se puso de pie repentinamente para abrazar a Derek. No puedo explicarlo pero…Me sentí un poco celoso, sé que estaba mal, pero, no sé…Siempre creí que solo yo tenía derecho a encontrar refugio entre sus brazos, era como descubrir que alguien más estaba viviendo en mi propia casa, pero también comprendía cuan doloroso era todo esto para Liam y me sentí orgulloso de Derek por ser la mejor persona que cualquiera pudiese conocer en su vida.

Yo no lo merecía, después del modo en que lo traté ese año. Sabía que no merecía la amistad de Derek en lo absoluto, aun así… Él nunca se daba por vencido conmigo.

….

"¡Kyle!" Jack llamó.

"¿Si?" Kyle replicó casualmente.

"¿Cuantas flexiones puedes hacer en un minuto?"

Kyle frunció el ceño. "Cincuenta, tal vez sesenta"

Jack se rascó la barbilla pensativamente. "De acuerdo, todos harán ciento veinte"

"¿Estás loco?" Dijo Aidan atónito.

"¿Cuál es el problema novato? ¿Crees que no eres tan bueno como Kyle?"

"No…Dije que…"

"El entrenador tiene razón, todos ustedes creen que Kyle es el único que puede hacer algo aquí, déjenme recordarles que si no fuese por Garret no iríamos a Sunset Valley en primer lugar, así que, si creen que están seguros tras la sombra de Kyle entonces deberían irse"

"¿Que te pasó?" Chad gruñó. "Actúas como loco"

"¿No es esto lo que querían? ¿Un capitán que les da órdenes? ¿Un capitán que los represente? ¡Empecemos!"

Todos reviraron los ojos e iniciaron a hacer sus flexiones.

Jim empezó a jadear. No sabía de donde rayos Jack sacó un silbato pero lo soplaba cada vez que alguien caía y como castigo los ponía a hacer sentadillas.

"¡Mas rápido!" Ordeno en la tercera ronda.

Jim estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había alcanzado treinta en cualquiera de las sesiones, pero al menos Jack no estaba gritándole como lo hizo con el pobre Garret cuando se derrumbó en el suelo haciendo las sentadillas.

"¡Listo!" Anunció repentinamente.

"¡Ahora! Hagamos un circuito, haremos nuestros ejercicios de rutina pero un poco más rápido, después de hacer uno, corran dos vueltas y pasan al siguiente"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Apenas puedo respirar" Dijo Jim entre jadeos.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Esta sesión de entrenamiento es demasiado ruda para ti Taylor?" Jack gruñó sin siquiera mirarlo.

¿Taylor? ¿De veras?

Jim recobró el control de su respiración con una mano en sus costados. "Solo estoy diciendo que tal vez podríamos ir un poco más lento"

Jack bufó. "Solo una niñita diría eso"

Jim escuchó risitas tras él y empuñó las manos. _Con que de eso se trataba. _

"¿Eres una niñita Taylor?"

Más risas. "No" Jim refunfuñó.

"¿Qué dijiste? Tienes una voz tan suavecita que no pude escuchar"!

"¡NO SOY UNA NIÑITA!"

"¿Que eres?"

"Soy un hombre"

"¿Que eres?"

"SOY UN HOMBRE"

"Demuéstralo" Jack sopló el silbato y Jim empezó a hacer la rutina de calentamiento seguido por el resto del equipo.

"I'm a man"

"What are you?"

"I'M A MAN"

"¡Cielos! ¿Qué le pasa?" Aidan preguntó junto a Jim mientras hacían las sentadillas.

"La misma mierda que le pasa al resto de ustedes" Replicó Jim encolerizado.

"¡Hey! ¡Un momento! Yo estaba a punto de ir a tu casa a buscarte pero justo apareciste" Dijo Aidan malhumorado.

Jim dio un respingo tomado por sorpresa. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque pensé que te acobardarías, que ahora que todos sabíamos de tus gustos, dejarías el equipo"

Jim jadeó, pero no por las sentadillas sino porque no esperaba que Aidan…Bueno, a veces era un idiota, pero Jim no sabía que se preocupaba por él.

"Perra, no sabía una mierda de mí, ¿En serio crees que me importa lo que piensen estos idiotas de mí?" ¿Jacky quiere jugar? Jugaremos"

Aidan sonrió con malicia. "Que tienes en mente?"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Nada aun, pero ya veremos"

Jack sopló el silbato.

Se dirigieron a los límites del campo para empezar a correr las vueltas. Jim fue el primero en llegar y el más rápido de todos, ahora agradecía por el castigo del entrenador. Incrementó su resistencia a un nuevo nivel, no podían alcanzarlo. Era rápido y podía soportar casi cualquier cosa que Jack le tirase.

Jim no podía evitar sonreír complacido viendo la frustración de Jack después de notar que la mayoría de los chicos estaban acabados con solo tres rondas, incluso Kyle, pero…Jim podía con otras veinte.

"¿Dónde está el entrenador?" Preguntó cuándo bajaba el paso para hablar con Aidan.

"Nadie sabe" Aidan arrugó la frente. "No cogió el teléfono cuando llamamos para preguntarle porque no había asistido"

"¡Aidan, Taylor! Menos charla y más correr ¿O eso es todo lo que tienen?"

Jim torció los ojos. "¡Eso es lo que te digo yo a ti Sr. Capitán! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Creí que íbamos a hacer actividades de hombres, pero esto es más como el campamento de niñas exploradoras"

El resto de los chicos le gritaron horrendas obscenidades a Jim. Jack los observó y luego a Jim quien sonrió complacido.

El rostro de Jack enrojeció. "¡Tienes razón! ¡Es tiempo de hacer algo de entrenamiento real!"

"¡Genial! ¡He estado esperando todo el día!"

"Renten una habitación" Aidan susurró al oído de Jim.

"Cállate" Jim replicó dándole un codazo en las costillas.

"¡Todos vengan aquí!" Jack ordenó. "Tu también Kev"

Todos se reunieron a su alrededor. "¿Ahora qué?" Kev preguntó cuándo se les unió en el medio del campo.

"Todos querían que renunciara a mi puesto…"

"¡Ay Dios! ¿Esta mierda otra vez?" Paul reviró los ojos.

Jack lo ignoró. "Así que… ¿Por qué no intentamos ponernos en los zapatos de alguien más por una vez y ver como es estar en su lugar?"

Todos fruncieron, ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

"¡Taylor!"

¡Rayos! Jim reviró los ojos. "Probaste que has mejorado mucho más que el resto desde que llegaste aquí"

Jim arqueó una ceja preguntándose que podría estar pasando por la mente de Jack en ese momento.

"Pero ¿De verdad crees que eres capaz de jugar en cualquier posición?"

Jim estaba a punto de replicar con un comentario sarcástico pero Jack alzó la mano para callarlo y continuó hablando. "Ve a la meta y toma el lugar de Kev mientras Paul intenta anotar"

Jim bufó. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es tu increíblemente macabro plan _capitán_?"

Jack fue hacía los vestidores, volvió con el saco de bolas y las puso a los pies de Paul mirando a Jim con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jim lo observó desafiantemente y caminó hacia la meta.

Se puso de pie allí observando al resto del equipo mientras Paul acomodaba las bolas en una larga línea frente a Jim y fue a por la primera.

"Veamos si eres tan bueno como aclamas ser"

Paul soltó una risita. "Apuesto a que no puedes esperar a poner tus manos en una de mis bolas"

Jim se preparó y entrecerró los ojos. "Apuesto a que fantaseas con la idea de que te agarre la bolas"

Jack sopló el silbato y Paul disparó. Vino volando a gran velocidad a la izquierda de Jim, podía verlo perfectamente. Se abalanzó y la detuvo.

Otra vino a su derecho. Saltó. Izquierda, centro, derecha, derecha, izquierda. ¡Maldición! ¡Jim no sería capaz de pararlas todas! En algún punto no podría… ¡Lo hizo! ¡No falló ni una! ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que era rápido! _¡Ja!_ _¡Toma esa Jacky!_

El rostro de Jack se puso aun mas rojo y ahora le hacía señas al resto de los chicos que se hicieran a Paul y él lo hizo también.

Jim fue bañado por una lluvia de bolas de soccer que eventualmente no solo entraron en la meta sino que también golpearon cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cuando una de las de Kev tocó su ojo amoratado Jim gimió y se tiró al suelo cubriéndose la cara y jadeando.

"¿Lo ves? ¡No eres tan bueno!" Jack puntualizó.

¡El ojo de Jim le dolía demasiado para permitirle pararse y responderle y patearle el trasero por actuar como un maldito!

"¡Ay por favor! No me digas que vas a llorar"

"Jack" Aidan y Kyle dijeron a la vez.

"Los hombres no lloran"

"Jack" Garret se les unió.

"¡Ay lo siento! Había olvidado que no eres un…"

"¿Te crees muy genial porque hiciste que todo el equipo me lanzara bolas?" Jim rio escupiendo en la grama mientras se ponía de pie.

"Yo…"

"¿Tu qué Jacky? ¿Acaso probaste algo? ¡Más qué el hecho de que no puedes aguantar la idea de que un marica sea mejor que tu!"

Jack bufó. "Cualquiera aquí es mejor jugador de lo que jamás serás"

"¡Pruébalo! Ven aquí y toma mi lugar, y entonces veremos quien llora en el final"

Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos. Jack se puso de pie en silencio temiendo que probablemente los chicos pesasen que era una gallina si no lo hacía, así que al final caminó hacía Jim mientras este pateaba las bolas fuera de la meta.

Kyle torció los ojos a Jim cuando empezó a reunir las bolas y a acomodarlas en una línea con la ayuda de Aidan. Cuando acabó se paró en el medio y miró a Jack directo a los ojos. No podía ver nada en ellos más que odio. Era la misma mirada que recibió la noche anterior de parte de esa banda, su mirada era la de la intolerancia y la ignorancia. Era el verdadero Jacky, Jim había sido un tonto por enamorarse de él.

Pateó, Jack la detuvo. Pateó de nuevo y Jack atrapó la bola de nuevo.

Pateó y pateó y pateó y Jack saltó, esquivó y falló.

Pateó con más fuerza y más rápido y ahora Jack no podía pararlas, estaban entrando en la meta rápida y furiosamente. Lo golpearon en la rodilla, en el pecho. En la cabeza, en la cabeza, en la cabeza, en la cabeza, en la cabeza, en la cabeza.

"¡James!" Kyle lo tomó del brazo y Jim dio un repentino respingo.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Basta de esta tontería" Kyle gruñó.

Jim bufó y giró la cabeza hacía Jack, quien estaba sentado en el césped sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras miraba a Jim boquiabierto.

"¿No ves lo que está pasando? ¡Ya no somos un equipo! Con este tipo de comportamiento no duraremos ni un segundo en Sunset Valley"

Jim parpadeó y echó un vistazo a Jack, pero esté ya se alejaba a grandes zancadas hacía los vestidores sin decir nada más.

Jim lentamente se giró sobre sus tales y encontró a todos observándolo con desaprobación y deprecio.

"Jack cambió desde el momento que el apareció" Escuchó que Chad susurró no muy lejos de él.

¿Qué carajos? ¿En serio lo estaban culpando? ¿Después del modo en que todos lo trataron más temprano ese mismo día?

"Chicos, creo que deberíamos hacer las cosas que comúnmente hacemos hasta que sepamos que rayos pasó con el entrenador" Dijo Kyle tranquilamente.

Todos asintieron y se giraron.

Kyle puso una mano en el hombre de Jim. "Puedes unírtenos, sin hacer bullying, sí aun quieres ser parte del equipo"

"¿Qué hay de Jack?" Preguntó Garret.

"Déjalo, en algún momento tendrá que salir" Afirmó Kyle caminando al medio del campo con el resto de los chicos.

"¿No vienes?" Aidan preguntó.

Jim asintió. "Solo dame un segundo" Replicó sin despegar los ojos de la puerta de los vestidores.

Los chicos empezaron su juego, corrieron y marcaron anotaciones, rieron e incluso empujaron a Jim dos veces por estar en su camino. Los minutos pasaron, pero Jack no salía. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es que ahora todo era repentinamente su culpa? ¿Era un crimen ser gay? ¿Si tanto odiaba a los gays por qué nos salvó en primer lugar? ¿Cuál era la moraleja? ¡Jack era tan estúpido! E infantil, lo odiaba. Jim odiaba a Jackson Whittemore ¡Y ahora todo lo que quería era patearle el trasero, porque había sido él quien empezó a actuar como un completo imbécil en primer lugar! ¡Todo era su culpa! ¡No de Jim! ¡Él no tenía nada que ver con ello, él simplemente había ido a entrenar!

Esa harto de esa mierda, iba a ir hasta donde estaba Jack para decirle que podía ir al infierno si quería, pero Jim no dejaría el equipo, estaba allí para quedarse, aun cuando todos querían que se marchara. Solo se quedaría para molestar a Jack.

Camino, no, corrió, sintiendo la brisa en su nuca. Llegó a los vestidores y pateó la puerta para abrirla.

Estaba oscuro y tranquilo. Tenía su usual hedor a sudor y calcetines sucios, pero no había ninguna señal de…

Un sollozo.

Jim aguzó el oído. Lo escuchó de nuevo.

Otro sollozo. No se lo estaba imaginando.

Caminó lentamente hacía los casilleros a su izquierda y ahora podía escuchar con más claridad, una respiración entrecortada que no lo hacía sentir incómodo y enojado ¡Que chico más estúpido! Jack era tan…No lo aguantaba ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llorica?

Jim salió de detrás de los casilleros furiosamente. Jack estaba sentado en un banco cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Su pecho se estremecía en espasmos, sus orejas estaban rojas y dejaba escapar el más desgarrador gemido que cualquier ser humano haya escuchado jamás.

"¡Madura!" Jim le gritó.

Jack no contestó.

"¿No puedes entender que el idiota en todo esto fuiste tu? Tienes veintitrés por el amor de Dios! ¡Deja de actuar como un niño!"

Jack no contestó.

Jim se detuvo con algo de preocupación cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando con fuerza para separarla de su cara.

Jack luchó pero Jim tiró con más fuerza hasta que Jack finalmente se puso de pie y Jim lo soltó atónito dejando que cayera.

Jack aterrizó sobre su trasero con su enrojecido rostro lleno de lágrimas y los parpados hinchados por tanto llorar, e incluso ahora, e incluso cuando Jim lo miraba con tanto desprecio, no paraba de llorar como un bebe. No era por Jim, era algo más.

El corazón de Jim dio un vuelco y se puso de rodillas sintiendo como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

"Jacky" Susurró poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jack. "¿Qué ocurrió Jacky?"

Jack moqueó y miró a Jim directo a los ojos.

"Emily acaba de morir"

….

Pasamos el día entero con Liam. Yo estaba bastante agotado y todo lo que ansiaba era descansar en mi cama, pero las perras tenían razón, Liam no se encontraba bien en lo absoluto y necesitaba nuestro apoyo. Derek marcó una gran diferencia por supuesto, desde que llegamos y Derek habló con él su humor cambió un poco. Sonrió un par de veces e incluso me llamó cariño una vez, tal y como solía hacer. Eventualmente se quedó dormido, Derek me juró que no le puso ninguna píldora para dormir en su soda mientras mirábamos esas comedias románticas que Liam amaba tanto.

Lo miramos por horas, no sabía que estaba soñando, pero tenía que ser un lindo sueño porque tenía una sonrisa en la cara que me hizo sentir esperanzado y complacido.

"Gracias" Le susurré a Derek agradecido.

Derek solo se puso de pie y me trajo más chocolate caliente.

Después de un par de sorbos sentí como mi humor mejoró. No creo que haya sido la teobromina, era algo más. Como las cosas se habían calmado un poco, como Derek se había convertido en la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, o tal vez solo era el modo en que desinteresadamente cuidaba de nosotros ¡Dios! Apuesto a que si la mitad de las perras estuviésemos pasando por una crisis al mismo tiempo, él encontraría una cama lo bastante grande para abrazarnos a todos hasta que todo mejorase.

Esa era la cosa con Derek. Hablaba demasiado y muy seguido. Amaba estudiar y se sentía orgulloso de ser un nerd y era la persona más amable que jamás conocerías, si no eras lo bastante estúpido para sacarlo de tu vida como yo casi hice.

Freddy tenía una llave de la casa de Liam. Por supuesto que sí. No eran muy parecidos, pero la gente siempre tendía a suponer que eran hermanos.

Sin decir una palabra nos asintió para agradecernos para estar allí con Liam. Derek se puso de pie y me hizo señas de que era hora de irnos. Yo lo imité y lo seguí hasta el auto.

De vuelta en nuestro dormitorio, nos metimos en su cama y tan pronto como toqué la almohada con mi cabeza, caí rendido.

Cuando desperté Derek se había ido, y no puedo explicar por qué una ola de pánico se apoderó de mí. Era como estar en ese estacionamiento de nuevo. Las sombras asechaban y crecían más afiladas y aterradoras. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos cuando escuché que tocaron la puerta.

Salí de la cama, encendí la luz y encontré a Kristie de pie en el portal.

"Hola Stily" Dijo felizmente.

Resoplé y sonreí. "Hola" Repliqué con desanimo.

"Kyle dice que lo siente por no venir a verte pero tiene una emergencia con el equipo y luego debe trabajar"

Parpadeé confundido.

"Salgamos" Propuso.

Me quede de pie ahí, muy confundido… ¿Por qué me estaba tratando de ese modo?

"Kristie…¿Qué haces aquí?" Repliqué luchando con mi aun nublada mente.

"Kyle me dijo lo que te pasó anoche, y ya que no tengo nada que hacer más que vivir a través de otros dije…'Hey vamos a ver como esta Stily'"

Torcí los ojos.

"¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!"

"Estoy algo cansado ¿Sabes? No pude dormir mucho y creo que no sabes de lo que hablas"

"¿Sobre tu gusto por los penes?" Arqueó una ceja.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido y me encogí de hombros, lo cual era estúpido porque a este punto era obvio que tenía que saberlo.

"Está bien Stily, todo el mundo ama los penes" Afirmó y entonces frunció el ceño. "Quiero decir, no todo el mundo" Soltó una risita. "Pero, no hay nada malo con ello, es como los helados, a la mayoría le gusta la vainilla y a ti el banana Split, gran cosa"

¡Dios! Era una perra, me habría reído si no me sintiese tan mal por la forma en que desperté y por el hecho de que quería volver a la ama. "Gracias"

"¿Entonces? ¿Quieres salir? Quiero ir a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo"

"¿Ya abrió?"

Asintió. "¿Y?"

"Paso, tuve una noche dura y en serio necesito dormir, tal vez para la próxima"

Su mirada se oscureció con tristeza. "Deberías ponerle hielo a eso"

"¡Oh hola!" Derek apareció de repente por detrás de ella. Llevaba algunas bolsas de comida rápida consigo.

Kristie se giró lentamente y sus ojos casi se salieron de orbita. "Hola, no recuerdo haber pedido un sexy repartidor, pero me alegra que hayas venido"

Reviré los ojos. "Es mi compañero de habitación, Derek"

Ella parpadeó, y entonces dio un respingo y estrechó su mano. "Es un gusto conocerte compañero de habitación"

Derek frunció el ceño y contestó el saludo. "Es un gusto conocerte, supongo"

"Ella es la novia de Kyle" Expliqué sonrojándome.

"Oh….¿Quieres unírtenos?" Dijo alzando las bolsas. "Compré tacos"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Me tengo que ir, pero supongo que te veré luego Stily" Se giró hacía a mí y me guiñó un ojo mientras gesticulaba. "Es lindo"

Reí.

Derek entró y Kristie me abrazó con fuerza. "Me alegra ver que estas bien Stily, recuerda poner algo de hielo en ese ojo ¿Esta bien?"

Asentí y miré atrás para asegurarme de Derek no estaba escuchando. "Kristie…¿Kyle está enojado conmigo?"

Se tomó un minuto para pensar su respuesta y entonces separó los labios. "No, solo…Un poco confundido, de hecho ambos queremos hacerte algunas preguntas sobre Allison y tu"

Resoplé. "Lo siento, solo le pedí que pretendiera ser mi novia porque…Tenía miedo de que si Kyle sabía que yo era gay no querría ser más mi amigo" Mentí.

Me miró anonadada. "Entonces… ¿Nunca fueron una pareja?"

Vi un brillo en sus ojos y mi estómago se fue en picada al vacío infinito ¿Estaba confundida o asustada?

Sacudí la cabeza. "De veras lo siento, nunca quise que las cosas se enredaran de esta forma o que ustedes me odiaran"

"Él no te odia tontito, solo está preocupado, eso es todo"

Asentí.

"Te veré luego" Sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

Resoplé y cerré la puerta.

….

Todo pasó tan rápido que Jim no supo cómo acabaron en ese bar. Tuvo que tomar un par de tragos de su cerveza para calmar su mente y recordar la escena en su mente, aunque…No era una buena idea. Era demasiado doloroso.

"¿Cómo…Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás seguro?" Su propia voz hacía eco en su mente mientras tragaba y volvía a los vestidores.

"¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! ¡Paige acaba de llamarme!" Jack rugió con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

Jim giró y giró y el mundo dio vueltas y la luz lo cegó, tenía que ser un error, no podía... "¡El concierto! Tú…"

"Conseguí el dinero" Jack afirmó con voz ronca. "Pero la cirugía estaba programada hasta dentro de dos semanas"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué? Ella estaba bien Jacky, se veía saludable" Nada tenía sentido ya para Jim.

"Todos pensaban que lo estaba, hasta hace un par de meses, nadie lo dijo para no asustarla. Supe la verdad hace dos semanas, pero ellos me prometieron, me prometieron que se iba a poner bien"

Jim jadeó y mordió su labio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Emily? ¿Por qué algo así podía pasarle a cualquiera de los niños? ¡Eran niños buenos! Eran divertidos, tiernos y hermosos.

Jack empezó a sollozar con más fuerza y Jim sintió un golpe en el pecho. Era tan doloroso verlo en ese estado. Se arrodilló y abrazó a Jack y este lo abrazó de vuelta, pero entonces se estremeció y empujó a Jim haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y golpearse la cabeza con los casilleros a sus espaldas.

"No" Jack rugió como una animal salvaje. "¡No te burles de mí! ¡Tú me mentiste! Estuviste mintiendo todo el tiempo, yo no te agradaba Emily ni ninguno de los niños"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "¡No!" Dijo entre jadeos, mirando sus manos temblorosas. No podía perder el control, no ahora. Jack lo necesitaba. "Yo la amaba, era toda una…"

"¡Me dijiste que todo era mentira! Deja de jugar conmigo, ya no te creo nada"

"No Jacky" Jim susurró sin aliento. "Te mentí aquella noche en tu casa, nada de lo que dije fue cierto, te lo juro"

Jack se puso de pie lentamente para observar a Jim parpadeando. "No te creo"

Jim maldijo en su interior. Ese era el problema de jugar a Juanito y el lobo, en algún punto la gente dejaba de creer en cualquier cosa que dijeras.

"Siento haberte mentido, pero tienes que creerme, me preocupo por los niños, me preocupaba por Emily"

"¿Entonces porque no fuiste al concierto a ayudar?"

El corazón de Jim se saltó un latido. Jack tenía razón, ¿Por qué no asistió? De hecho, solo había olvidado, pero…Esa no era un excusa, prefirió salir con las perras para el evento de Liam y mira como acabó todo, parecía como si el universo lo estuviese castigando.

La respiración de Jack se normalizó y se puso de pie. "Necesito un trago" Y dicho esto se acercó a la puerta.

"¿De que estas hablando? ¡Espera!" Dijo Jim en voz alta a su espalda.

Jack lo ignoró y se alejó.

El sol quemó las pupilas de Jim cuando salió. Kyle se acercó corriendo directo hacía el con una mirada afilada.

"¿Que pasó ahora?"

Jim resopló. "Una de las niñas del centro donde somos voluntarios falleció"

Kyle ahogó un aullido. "Pensé que…"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Mira, tengo que ir tras él, si el entrenador aparece solo dile lo que pasó ¿De acuerdo?"

Jim corrió tras Jack mientras poco a poco los chicos dejaban el juego para torcer los cuellos hacía ambos y Jim jadeaba. Parecía como si la distancia entre ellos solo se alargaba con cada paso que daba.

Jack finalmente se detuvo para tomar un respiro junto al asiento del copiloto del auto de Jim.

Él lo alcanzó y abrió la puerta. "Voy a llevarte a tu casa"

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "Si de veras quieres ayudar, llévame a un bar"

Jim empuñó las manos. "¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?" Rugió.

"Simplemente necesito calmar mis nervios, eso es todo" Replicó Jack encolerizado.

Entraron y tan pronto como Jim encendió el motor, Jack recostó la cabeza de la ventana y empezó a gimotear de nuevo, y no paró hasta que Jim encontró un lugar no voy concurrido donde podían beber algunos tragos y aclarar algunas cosas.

Y así es como acabó allí. Bajo la sucia lámpara que lo hacía sentir como si se encontrase en un cuarto de interrogatorio, en parte porque además de los otros clientes y del barman el lugar estaba casi desierto, y también porque un medio-borracho Jack no paraba de mirarlo con sus ojos inflamados, esperando una respuesta.

"¿Por qué?" Jack repitió tomando un trago de ron.

Jim desvió la mirada.

"¿Por qué Dios permitió que esto pasara?" Continuaba diciendo mientras más y más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y los demás clientes los miraban con preocupación.

En otra vida, Jim le habría dicho que se calmara, que actuara como un hombre adulto, pero ya no podía encontrar esas oraciones en su mente. Ya no sabía que estaba mal o bien, no podía siquiera reconfortar a Jack adecuadamente. Solo se quedó allí en silencio.

"Apuesto a que lo estas disfrutando ¿No es así"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Jim gruñó en voz baja. "Ella también era mi amiga"

"Hablo de lo que acabo de decir, parecía…Como si…Estuviese cuestionando mi fe"

"No puedo hacer nada al respecto Jacky, puedes elegir creer en cualquier cosa que quieras. Solo creo que es un poco tonto culpar al tipo barbudo de arriba por lo que ocurrió, es una mierda y duele mucho, pero…Cosas como esa pasan todos los días en el mundo, solo porque nunca antes nos había pasado, no quiere decir que no ocurran"

"Hablas muy optimistamente para ser ateo" Jack disparó, tomando un largo trago de su copa sin siquiera arrugar la cara.

Jim bufó. "Nunca he dicho que era ateo"

Jack lo observó boquiabierto. "Pero nunca dijiste que crees en Dios"

Jim parpadeó. "No…Estoy seguro si creo o no, pero si lo hiciera diría que Emily está en un lugar mejor ahora"

"No crees en él porque eres un homosexual, y sabes que arderas en el infierno por siempre después que mueras" Dijo Jack con desprecio.

Un nudo se ató en el estómago de Jim después de escuchar aquello, pero ni siquiera parpadeó.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" Jack arqueó una ceja, terminando su trago y sirviéndose un poco más de su botella.

"¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué ustedes los heterosexuales son todos iguales?"

El rostro de Jack enrojeció. "¿Cómo te las arreglas para decir heterosexual y convertirlo en una ofensa?"

"Del mismo modo que usas homosexual contra mí, incluso hasta preferiría que me llamaras marica"

"¿Es ese Stiles tu amante?" Preguntó y más allá del odio Jim vio curiosidad.

Jim sacudió la cabeza.

"No me mientas, vi la forma en que lo tocabas anoche" Jack refunfuñó.

Jim reviró los ojos. "Es mi mejor amigo y estaba cubierto en sangre, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?"

El dolor oscureció la mirada de Jack. "Es tu mejor amigo entonces" Su voz se quebró. "Lo que quiere decir que me mentiste, cuando dijiste que yo lo era"

¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagamos una pausa aquí! ¿Qué carajos? ¿Jackson Whittemore estaba celoso de mí? ¿En serio? ¡Oh vamos Jim! ¡Míralo! ¡Mira lo herido que estaba! Oh y por cierto, no recuerdo que Jim le dijese que era su mejor amigo, ¿Tu si?

Jim presionó los labios en una delgada línea y respiró profundamente para calmar el palpitar de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué me mentiste?"

"No te mentí Jacky, yo solo… Pensé que estarías mejor sin mí en tu vida"

"Porque estás enamorado de mí y no pudiste soportar verme con Beverly ¿No es así?" Jack dijo esas palabras con odio profundo y Jim casi sintió la necesidad de golpearlo en la cara.

_Sí._ "No" Mintió a medias convincentemente. "¿Por los hetero todos tan engreídos para creer que todo el mundo está enamorado de ustedes?"

Jack tomó un sorbo avergonzado. "Yo…No…"

"Solo porque soy gay no quiere decir que automáticamente me siento atraído por cada sujeto al que conozco, y para tu información prefiero los morenos"

Jack continuó bebiendo sin replica, estaba sin palabras y Jim se sentía algo bien por aplastar su ego.

"Entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas?" Jack finalmente dijo después de un silencio que duró casi veinte minutos.

"Ya te lo dije, no soy una buena persona y tu seguías creyendo que lo era, y sí te odiaba un poco al principio y la idea de poner a Kyle de capitán era mía, pero lo hice cuando aún no te conocía, cuando no confiaba en ti"

Jack abrió otra botella.

Jim lo observó boquiabierto, para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a beber, lo hacía bastante bien.

"Tenía miedo de que si sabías la verdad sobre mí, me odiarías y no querrías ser más mi amigo"

"Entonces, esa es la razón por la que pretendiste que Ashley era tu novia"

Jim asintió.

Jack tragó. "Tienes razón"

Jim miró arriba y ahora podía verlo. Jack estaba borracho, no solo medio-borracho o un poco borracho, sino completamente intoxicado en alcohol, no podía siquiera mantenerse erguido sin moverse a los lados.

"¿Razón en qué?"

"Te odio"

Jim podía jurar que su propio corazón dejo de latir por un minuto entero, y cuando finalmente se recobró del horrible dolor que supuso escuchar esas palabras del sujeto al que amaba, se puso de pie. "Es hora de irnos"

"Aun no acabo" Gruñó Jack.

"No me importa, vámonos"

Asistido por el barman Jim metió a Jack en su auto y empezó a conducir a la casa de este.

"No debiste haber bebido tanto, tu mamá…"

"No quiero ir a casa" Jack susurró un poco lucido.

"¿Estás loco? Necesitas dormir, mañana es el funeral, ¿No es así?"

Le tomó a Jack casi diez minutos contestar. "¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?"

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿Después de toda la mierda que…"

"Por favor"

El corazón de Jim se retorció en su pecho. Jadeó y tomó el retorno sabiendo que se arrepentiría de su decisión. Por cierto, debo hacer una pausa para recalcar el hecho de que Jack era un imbécil y Jim una muy buena persona, no puedo creer como se voltearon las cosas para nuestros queridos tortolitos.

Arrastrar a Jack fuera del elevador fue una de las cosas más duras que Jim tuvo que hacer en su vida. Era un peso muerto, en algún punto en el camino al edificio, cayó profundamente dormido mientras Jim daba tumbos ayudándolo a caminar.

Cuando Jim abrió la puerta Jack despertó instantáneamente. "No dormiré en la misma cama que tú"

Jim lo soltó y Jack cayó golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo. Casi lo hizo por la sorpresa, pero especialmente por la rabia que sintió por lo ingrato que Jackson Whittemore podía llegar a ser.

"No te preocupes, dormiré en el sofá y tú puedes quedarte en mi habitación"

"No" Dijo Jack sin aliento mientras intentaba ponerse de pie ayudado por la mesa de café. "Yo me quedaré en el sofá, muchas gracias"

Jim reviró los ojos y fue hacía su habitación para buscar mantas limpias, podría haberle ofrecido la habitación de invitados –mi habitación- pero estaba tan enojado con Jack en ese entonces, que lo último que Jim quería era hablar con él.

Llevó las mantas mientras Jack se sacaba los zapatos para recostarse en el sillón.

Jim las dejó en la mesita de café y se giró para volver a su habitación cuando la mano de Jack lo tomó por la muñeca y tiró de él hacia sí.

Al parecer estaba un poco lucido de nuevo, porque tan pronto como Jim lo miró este le tiró los brazos al cuello y empezó a sollozar fuertemente. "Era mi amiga" Chilló borracho en alcohol y el duelo. "Era mi amiga"

Jim le dio una palmada en la espalda sintiéndose un poco incómodo y entonces perdió el control y lo abrazó. Quería hacerlo desde el momento en que escuchó la noticia y finalmente era lo suficientemente valiente para dejarse llevar, Jack no le dio la oportunidad de acostumbrarse al abrazo, porque se separó de él y se detuvo repentinamente en medio del camino.

Sus ojos se encontraron en la tenue luz de la sala de estar. Jim podía ver los ojos celestes de Jack brillando como fuego helado, con odio, con miedo, dolor, tristeza y tandas otras cosas que Jim casi jadeó, era imposible para un ser humano tener tal carga en su espalda. Jackson Whittemore estaba alcanzando su punto de quiebre, si es que había algo más allá para alguien que ya había llorado como un bebé por inagotables horas.

"Tengo…Que irme" Jim musitó incapaz de despegar sus ojos de él, pero Jack no lo dejaba ir.

Estaba ahí de pie, reteniendo a Jim con sus brazos y su mirada.

"Quiero…" Jack susurró suavemente.

Jim sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecerse.

"Quiero odiarte"

Jim parpadeó y endureció su mirada.

"Pero no puedo"

Jim jadeó y sintió como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, tenía miedo de que Jack pudiese oírlo.

"No importa si crees en Dios, porque ahora sé que él cree en ti"

Y dicho esto Jack cayó profundamente dormido de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos se supone que eso significaba?

Jim lo dejó en el sofá y lo cubrió con la manta.

Apagó las luces faltantes y se metió en la cama. No fue sorpresa descubrir que no podía dormir. Tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche y tocó la aplicación de fotografía.

Allí estaba, con su pequeña carita, sus ojos redondos y una enorme sonrisa. Jim odiaba a Jack, por lo que le hizo en el campo de juego, por las cosas que dijo sobre los gays, por como lo trató en el baro, pero especialmente lo odiaba por ser débil. ¿Acaso no veía que Jim estaba herido también? ¿Qué se estaba derrumbando y no se lo permitía solo por él? No tendría que haber sido Jim sosteniendo a Jack. Tenía que haber sido Jack manteniendo los pedazos de Jim juntos, porque Jim ya no podía soportarlo más, lo que le pasó a Emily terminó de destrozarlo. Estaba completamente roto, y por primera vez en años, estaba llorando en su cama sin saber qué hacer.

….

Derek encontró un bistec en el refrigerador y lo puso en uno de mis ojos. Estaba un poco frio y oloroso, pero no me podía quejar. Calmaba el dolor. Me sentía como si no tuviese suficiente fuerza y antes de que digas que era una perra llorona, déjame recordarte que solo me encontraba exhausto porque no había dormido muchos los días anteriores. Por supuesto también estaba un poco deprimido y me sentía como basura después de lo que había vivido, pero mientras Derek estuviese a mi lado, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Hablando de Derek…Aun no me había disculpado con él por mentir, gritar, decirle que estaba celoso de mí, usarlo para el proyecto sin su consentimiento –el día que puse la cámara en su sweater- por hacerlo cocinar para Kyle, por no hablarle por meses, por besar a su chica y por supuesto por no decir que esta le había sido infiel con la chica del chico cuya vida yo quería destruir. Por supuesto no haría esa última, al menos no hasta que Allison y Kristie resolvieran sus asuntos. Actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, pero supuesto solo tenías que mencionar a alguna frente a la otra para ver como sus rostros se tensaban…Y aún estaba el hecho de que no habían estado en el mismo lugar por semanas y considerando el enredo que era nuestras vidas, ya tendría que haber pasado eventualmente, pero no ocurrió porque…Se estaban evitando entre sí.

Volviendo con Derek. Tenía que disculparme con él. Me sentía peor por disfrutar de su compañía considerando todas las cosas y problemas que nos mantuvieron separados por tanto tiempo, pero no me sentía la suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Era como si…No aprendí nada de todo lo que viví los últimos seis meses, era el mismo Stily, quien no podía soportar verse a sí mismo en el espejo, quien se escondía bajo las mantas cada vez que algo salía mal. Era molesto. Normalmente la gente tiende a ver su vida en el pasado y pensar en lo mucho que sus vidas habían cambiado y compararlo con la persona que eran ahora, pero yo estaba en el mismo lugar en el que empecé y era frustrante y triste.

Derek y yo pasamos la mayor parte del sábado viendo películas, jugando video juegos y siendo nosotros mismo. Era bueno poder aclarar la mente y olvidar todo. Las perras me llamaron en la tarde para preguntarme si quería acompañarlos en lo de Liam, pero apenas podía abrir los ojos y si has estado prestando atención probablemente sabrás que ni en un millón de años saldría de mi dormitorio luciendo como E.T. Ya habían humillado lo suficiente los últimos días.

También tenía llamadas y textos de Kyle, y eso era un poco aterrador, a pesar de lo que Kristie había dicho, no me sentía listo para verlo. Al menos no de momento. Sé que tenía que agradecerle por salvar mi trasero y el de las perras, y también le debía una explicación de la enorme farsa que era mi vida. El problema con todo esto de la conversación era que tenía sentimientos encontrados. No estaba seguro de que haría. Podía decirle toda la verdad y arriesgarme a acabar en el hospital. O podría decirle una mentira a medias y solo aclarar las cosas un poco para él. Tenía sus beneficios, quiero decir, no iba a morir y además…Podría conservar la amistad de Kyle si podía superar el hecho de que yo era gay.

Esperaba que eso último funcionase. Sé que es un poco estúpido y todo lo demás, pero me agradaba Kyle, y antes de que digas estaba e… De acuerdo, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que me había salvado, de que se veía tan preocupado por mi cuando me reconoció y más importantemente…Que paraba de escribirme y llamar. Estaba allí para mi tal y como había prometido y eso me estaba matando porque…Porque mi corazón daba saltitos cada vez que encontraba su nombre en la barra de notificaciones de mi teléfono. No sé, tal vez solo era la operación rescate, o tal vez que no me dejaba en paz y que incluso cuando estaba tan ocupado con sus finales y el trabajo encontraba algo de tiempo para pensar en mí que… Ay Dios. No lo voy a decir, solo…No puedo, porque si admito que tal vez podría tener aunque fuese minúsculos sentimientos por Kyle mi vida se volvería un infierno de nuevo.

Era mejor olvidar todo el asunto y enfocarme en la película. No estaba seguro de porque Derek se estaba riendo con tanta fuerza, considerando que estábamos viendo una película de terror, mejor ve a ver como estaba Jim. Yo estaba muy ocupado partiéndome de risa con mi tonto mejor amigo.

….

Jim apagó la alarma antes de que incluso empezase a sonar. ¡Sorpresa! No pudo dormir ni un poco. Salió de la cama y tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo se encontró a si mismo dentro del centro corriendo por los largos pasillos mientras escucha sus pasos, yendo de aquí para allá intentando encontrarlo, alcanzarlos.

Recordó el momento en que ella apareció de sorpresa y los encontró escondidos tras el cesto de la ropa sucia. El modo en que intercambiaron miradas y rompieron a reír. Solo minutos atrás Jack le había dicho que los niños eran sus amigos, sus ángeles. Ahora Emily era un ángel real, Jim estaba seguro de ello. Era una buena niña. No podía comprender como esto le pudo haber ocurrido a ella, a cualquiera de los niños. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel de condenarlos a contar los minutos, preguntándose si estarían vivos en el siguiente?

Entró en el baño y se lavó la cara. Su ojo amoratado se veía peor que ayer, y ahora también estaba algo rojo por la falta de sueño. Cuando se lavaba los dientes sonó la puerta.

Jim maldijo y salió. Cuando entró en la sala de estar casi se ahogó con el hedor a alcohol que Salía de la boca de Jack en el sofá.

Abrió la puerta y ¡Sorpresa! Adivina quién estaba allí.

"¡James!" La Sra. Whittemore dijo apresurándose a correr para abrazarlo.

"Sra. Whittemore" Dijo Jim atónito. "¿Que hace…Como sabe dónde vivo?"

La mujer lo soltó y miró abajo con tristeza. "Jackson me envió un mensaje esta madrugada para decirme donde estaba y que no debía preocuparme, pero no podía no preocuparme ¿Él…Te hizo eso?" Dijo con ojos como platos echando un vistazo apenada al ojo de Jim.

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Tuve un accidente en la ducha" Mintió.

"Él… ¿Está bien?"

Interesante pregunta. Jim no sabía cómo estaba. Solo quería volver a la cama. "Creo que Jack solo necesita descansar un poco"

"¡Jackson!" La mujer llamó en voz alta.

"Yo…" Empezó con una mueca por el agudo tono de voz de la mujer. "Creo que aún está dormido"

"¿Tan tarde?" Dijo boquiabierta. "Estoy tan preocupada por él, James"

"Tiene que entenderlo, amaba mucho a Emily" La voz de Jim se quebró en su nombre.

"Tal vez sería mejor si se quedase aquí contigo un poco más, los niños tienen un evento en el campamento de verano de la iglesia y…No quiero dejarlo solo en casa" Musitó. "¿Podrías cuidar de él James?"

Este resopló y entonces asintió.

"Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, eres el jovencito más encantador que jamás he conocido"

Jim no supo que contestar. No estaba de humor para ser amable con ella.

"¡Ay Casi lo olvido!" Dijo mirando a las bolsas en sus manos "Les traje el desayuno"

"Gracias" Dijo Jim genuinamente, no quería cocinar y Jack necesitaba comer algo.

"¿Podría entrar un minuto? Quisiera verlo" Ya se encontraba dentro antes de terminar esa oración.

Dio un par de pasos y en cuestión de segundos sintió el olor que Jack despedía. Jim tenía suerte de que no hubiese vomitado en su sofá.

La mujer ahogó un chillido cuando lo encontró descansando allí. "¿Be…Bebió….Alcohol?" Preguntó sorprendida.

Jim asintió avergonzado. "De veras lo siento, estaba muy deprimido y no pude detenerlo"

Esta asintió y puso una mano sobre el cabello de Jack para acariciarlo. "Hizo esto mismo el otro día, y cuando despertó pensé que solo era un resfriado"

Ahora rozó las mejillas de su hijo con la parte trasera de su mano. "De veras lo siento si te dio algún tipo de problema anoche"

Jim sacudió la cabeza. "No lo hizo" Afirmó.

"A veces no lo entiendo James. Últimamente siento que está tan distante de nuestra familia"

Jim no sabía que decir o hacer. Los chicos en el equipo habían mencionado algo parecido antes. Un nudo se ató en su estómago.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí para guiarlo. Estoy segura de que lo ayudarás a volver al camino correcto"

_¿Yo? Ese debería ser el trabajo de Bev. _

"Me tengo que ir" Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Cuida de él ¿Está bien?"

"Lo haré" Prometió Jim.

Esta caminó hacía la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas.

"¿Ya se fue?" Preguntó Jack repentinamente.

Jim se estremeció y se giró hacía él.

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijo"

Jack asintió.

"Está preocupada por ti"

"Estoy bien, solo no quiero ir a casa aun"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo…Muchas fotografías de ella y del resto de los niños en mi habitación. No estoy listo para verlas, no puedo hacerlo"

Jim suspiró. "'¿Tienes hambre? Tu mama trajó el desayuno"

Jack sacudió la cabeza.

"Tienes que comer"

"No pude dormir anoche, tal vez ahora seré capaz de hacerlo, solo déjame ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿No vamos a ir al funeral?"

"Preferiría no hacerlo, pero no hacerle esto"

Jim se mordió el labio inferior. "Será mejor que nos preparemos, aún tenemos que pensar que haremos con Amanda"

"¿Que hay con ella?" Jack frunció el ceño.

"Era su mejor amiga, Jack"

Jack se sentó. "Llevaron un consejero de duelo ayer al centro"

"Tal vez podríamos encontrar un nuevo lugar para ella"

"¿Crees que es una buena idea?"

"No puede quedarse allí, solo mírate, no puedes si quiera soportar la idea de ir a tu casa por esas fotos ¿Qué hay de ella?"

Jack palideció. "Tienes razón, he sido egoísta. No puedo creer que me olvidé de ella"

"Está bien, creo que tengo un traje que te puede servir, vamos a prepararnos" Y dicho esto se prepararon para ir al cementerio.

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo acabaría el mundo? Mucha gente diría que por un meteorito, otros que ocurrirá el día que los extraterrestres vengan a nuestro planeta, los científicos afirman que el sol explotara y nos matará a todos, los cristianos que Jesús volverá para juzgarnos a todos. No sé si tienen razón o se equivocan. Solo sé lo que Jim sabía y eso era que el mundo no se acababa en una explosión, tsunami o en un juicio. El mundo se acababa en el momento en el que tenías que cargar un pequeño ataúd hasta una tumba.

Él no estaba allí con ellos, ni tampoco lo estaba haciendo con sus propias manos, pero verlo. Podía ver en el rostro de los padres de Emily que el mundo se acabó para ellos en el mundo que su corazón dejó de latir. No importa tiempo pudiese pasar, o si alguna vez volverían a sonreír. Sabía que nunca volverán a ser los mimos. Probablemente el tampoco. No después de verla en ese ataúd. La gente suele decir que cuando alguien muere, pareciera como si estuvieran dormidos. Es mentira. Emily solo parecía injusticia. Eran Hermosa, sus coletas hechas con cintas azules, amaba el azul. Jack siempre le hablaba a los niños de la biblia y del cielo y mientras lo hacía, ella seguía mirando arriba, esperando poder ver un ángel. Ahora ella era uno.

Después de desgarradores discursos, de su familia y de Paige, el ataúd descendió hasta el fondo. Jack no dejó escapar un ruido pero Jim podía ver que estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo de nuevo. Simplemente no podía pretender que nada había ocurrido, Jim estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo. Cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla descuidadamente buscó la mano de Jack y enroscó sus dedos alrededor de los suyos.

"¿Que estas hacienda?" Jack murmuró con enojo recuperando su mano de vuelta.

Jim maldijo en su interior por ser tan estúpido. Le dio sus condolencias a la familia de Emily y sin atreverse a mirarlos a los ojos caminó hacía su auto.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Jack demandó cuando entraron.

"¿Por qué sigues volviendo si me odias tanto?"

"No te….Odio, solo no entiendo por qué intentaste tomarme de la mano como si yo fuese un…"

"Yo también tengo sentimientos ¿Sabes? También necesito que alguien me consuele. No solo era tu amiga, puede que la conocí por poco tiempo, pero aun así la amaba ¡Y yo no tengo un James lo bastante estúpido para abrazarme y decirme que todo va a estar bien a pesar de la forma en como lo trato!

Jack respire profundamente y poco a poco miró abajo mientras Jim encendía el motor. "Lo siento. Pensé que…"

"Sé lo que pensaste" Dijo Jim herido. "Y no entiendo porque estas tan obsesionado con ello de repente, solías ser un chico tan bueno, eras amable con todos, con cada ser humano sin importar como se vieran o quienes fuesen"

Jack resopló. "Lo siento, solo es difícil para mí ¿Sabes? Me dijeron toda mi vida que los homosexuales son malignos"

Jim bufó y moqueó al mismo tiempo. "Es gracioso, esa es la misma cosa que la vida me enseñó sobre los heterosexuales"

Jack se secó los parpados y miró arriba. "¿Podemos hablarlo con un trago?"

Jim habría dicho que no por tantas razones que no sabría por dónde empezar, pero…El también necesitaba un trago.

Esa noche fueron a un bar menos solitario que el del día anterior. Eso sería útil aliviar sus mentes y calmarles los nervios. Hablaron por horas y horas, en mayor parte sobre el equipo. De hecho casi llegaron a reír cuando recordaron la embarazosa escena que protagonizaron el día anterior. Jack se disculpó por la forma en como lo trató y Jim le agradeció por salvarnos.

Hablando de esa infame noche. Jack estaba bastante interesado en saber que habíamos estado haciendo, y después de que Jim le contase los eventos exactos, omitiendo el hecho de que casi tuvo sexo con un sujeto similar a é, Jack lo observó boquiabierto, empuñó las manos y dijo que deseaba haber podido atrapar a esos bastardos y llevarlos a prisión. También quería saber cómo Jim me conoció y como nos convertimos en mejores amigos. De hecho, preguntó mucho sobre mí, como eran mis películas, que solíamos hacer cuando salíamos, por qué pretendimos que apenas nos conocíamos en el bosque.

Jim pasó casi una hora respondiendo esas preguntas, en parte porque tenía que mentir sobre casi todo para no exponernos ni a nuestro proyecto. Jim ya estaba bastante bien con el hecho de que ya no le agradase tanto a Jack por ser gay, lo último que quería era que descubriera que había mentido sobre no haberle mentido.

Jack se emborracho de nuevo esa noche, pero al menos podía caminar, lo cual era bueno para Jim, porque de ese modo no tendría que arrastrarlo hasta su departamento de nuevo. Cuando entraron Jim preparó un par de sándwiches de pavo y forzó a Jack a que los comiera. No importó cuantas veces Jack se negó y de hecho casi tuvieron una discusión al respecto pero al final Jim le dio un porrazo en la cabeza y tuvo que callarse y comer.

Jim sonrió con amargura cuando lo vio sentando en el sofá observando las luces de la ciudad desde a través de la ventana panorámica.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" Preguntó levantando la mano para menearla y apagar las luces.

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy bien, gracias"

"Buenas noches, Jack"

"Buenas noches, James"

Jim se sacó los zapatos y entró a la cama. Era algo estúpido ¿Sabes? Si quiera intentar dormir. Creo, que cuando este tipo de tragedias ocurren, la gente pierde la capacidad de dormir por meses. Jim vio como le ocurrió a Ash cuando su mamá murió en un accidente de coche. Dejó de comer y de hablar por meses y por su aspecto por las mañanas al aparecer tampoco estaba durmiendo.

Parte de él quería solo quedarse en la cama hasta que el resto de su vida pasase. Sabía que simplemente no podía hacer eso. Jack estaba perdido, era como un niño enorme. Estaba acostumbrando a tener una brillante y hermosa vida donde todo tenía una final feliz, pero todo cambió cuando Jim apareció. No estoy diciendo que fue culpa de Jim lo que le pasó a Emily, pero se sentía responsable por como Jack había cambiado desde que lo había conocido, las decisiones que había tomado y todo lo demás.

También sentía que era su responsabilidad porque lo amaba, y cuando no sabía cómo lidiar con su propio dolor, quería estar allí para sosegar el de Jack lo mejor que podía, aun cuando sabía que Jack nunca sería suyo, aun cuando sabía que se casaría con Beverly y que ella nunca haría algo así por Jack. Quería ser esa persona. Quería ser quien se quedaba despierto hasta tarde escuchando sus problemas y siempre tenía una palabra de aliento. La persona que estaba allí sin importar que cuando fuese necesario. Al menos de esa forma podrían estar juntos. Incluso si solo eran amigos.

Sería una larga noche, Jim rodó en dirección en la puerta pero algo la estaba bloqueando, o mejor dicho alguien.

"Jack… ¿Estas…?"

"Renuncié" Jack musitó.

Jim arrugó la frente con preocupación. "¿De que estas hablando?"

"Llamé al entrenador mientras te duchabas esta mañana, le conté lo que pasó y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo que sería mejor si Kyle se ocupaba de la capitanía del equipo"

Jim tragó con dificultad ¡Mierda! Todo era su culpa.

"Lo siento Jacky"

"Está bien, creo que es lo mejor para todos"

Jim no sabía que decir o hacer, no estaba esperando nada de esto.

"¿Puedo….Puedo dormir contigo?"

Jim se quedó de piedra y su corazón arremetió con fuerza contra su pecho. "Creí que habías dicho anoche que…"

"No quiero estar solo"

"Está bien" Dijo Jim asintiendo en la oscuridad.

Jack arrastró los pies hasta la cama y entró. Cuando Jim sintió su peso sonrió con tristeza. Solo días atrás había pensado que ni en un millón de años estaría en la misma cama de que Jack, y ahora allí estaban y Jim odiaba toda la situación.

"James"

Jim se giró para ver a Jack.

"¿Podrías abrazarme?"

"¿Qué?"

"Solo abrázame, por favor"

Titubeante Jim alcanzó el cálido cuerpo de Jack y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras el hacía lo mismo con el de Jim y ambos se presionaban fuertemente el uno contra el otro.

"Prométeme que no morirás antes que yo. No podría soportar que…"

"No puedo prometerte eso"

"No tienes elección. Nunca antes necesité de alguien en mi vida, y entonces apareciste tú y lo echaste todo a perder en el momento en el que comprendí que no podría vivir en un mundo en el que no existieras tu"

Las tripas de Jim se retorcieron, su corazón di un vuelco y un nudo le subió a la garganta.

"Prométemelo"

"Te lo prometo" Susurró Jim suavemente y dicho esto…Después de todo el dolor y las cosas que habían vivido en el pasado. Finalmente cayeron rendidos arrullados por el latido del corazón del otro.

...

El Frabulloso día, también conocido como el día del examen final de la clase del Sr. Perry, donde todo acabaría pero nunca pasó.

Me desperté con un nudo en las tripas y mariposas aterradas revoloteándome en el pecho. No era por el proyecto, por supuesto. Perdí mi oportunidad ¿Recuerdas? Era por algo más. Ese lunes sería el final del año escolar para Derek y para mí. Aun teníamos que asistir el resto de la semana para ver nuestras calificaciones finales y esas cosas, pero sería oficialmente el inicio del verano tan pronto como saliésemos del teatro.

Esa es la razón por la que me sentía tan inquieto.

Kyle dijo que al mediodía iría a mi dormitorio, y no sabía que responderle. No quería verlo en ese momento. Tenía miedo de lo que podría decir o hacer. Me dio mi espacio para pensar con cuidado lo que le diría, y de hecho…Perdí el tiempo tonteando con Derek. No sabía que excusa o mentiría le iba a decir y la idea de decirle la verdad me provoca pavor.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Le debía una explicación a Kyle y…Miles de disculpas a un Derek Matthews.

Había alargado las cosas demasiado y ya no podía hacerlo más. El inicio del verano también significaba que Derek y yo volveríamos a casa para visitar a nuestros padres. Probablemente conseguiríamos empleos de verano para mantenernos ocupados y no seríamos capaces de vernos muy seguido, y esa es la cuestión. Sí Derek y yo nos separábamos después de que construí esa masiva pared de constantes decepciones y dolor entre nosotros, eventualmente se cansaría de mí, poco a poco nos convertiríamos en diferentes personas y para cuando nuestro último año empezase, habría perdido a mi mejor amigo para siempre.

Tenía que hablar con él. Necesitaba decirle cuan arrepentido estaba por el modo en que lo traté, y también…Otra cosa que hacía que mi corazón se estremeciera cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Tenía que ser fuerte, era momento de enfrentar a mis demonios y aceptar mi derrota. El problema es que desperté muy tarde ese lunes. Era su culpa por hacerme ver ese montón de películas hasta muy tarde en la noche. No podía creer que no se encontrase en la habitación cuando desperté, quiero decir, lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche es que mis ojos se estaban cerrando por si solos cuando el cerró la película que estábamos viendo y en lugar de recostarse abrió el programa de post-producción.

Salí de la cama y fui los lavabos para tomar un baño y lavarme los dientes. Cuando volví a mi habitación descubrí que Derek no había cocinado. Podía entenderlo. Tenía que estar muy preocupado y ocupado con su película. ¡Demonios! Ese podría haber sido yo. Sacudí la cabeza y revisé mi teléfono. La presentación empezó una hora atrás, y ya que los previos de las películas para la audiencia solo podían durar veinte minutos aún tenía oportunidad de que su película no hubiese sido presentada aun.

No quería ir al teatro, quiero decir, ¿Qué podría ser más humillante que ir al lugar donde mi película tendría que haber sido presentada? Era algo duro, pero Derek había hecho cosas aun duras por mí en el pasado y justo ahora necesitaba mi apoyo. No podía simplemente decepcionarlo ese día.

Resoplé con el pecho doliéndome y salí de nuestra habitación. Era casi verano, lo que quería decir que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban en el campus tonteando, riendo, pasando un buen rato y olvidando de cuan horrible había sido el año, e incluso cuando no todos habían aprobado eso no les impedía celebrar.

El teatro estaba lleno, había una larga multitud afuera echando vistazos tras la separación de la puerta para ver las películas. Por supuesto había suficiente habitación para todos y era casi seguro que no encontraría un lugar donde sentarme, pero si tenía suerte Missy habría guardado un lugar para mi entre Derek y ella.

Cuando entré tal vez diez o veinte cabezas se giraron y me siguieron. No era mis compañeros de clase, sino estudiantes de otras carreras. Escuché murmullos y me las arreglé para entender algo de lo que decían. Creían que presentaría una película. Eso me hirió un poco y deseé que fuese verdad. Cuando pasé junto a las escaleras la película que estaba siendo proyectada acabó y vi los nombres de Brandon y Tara escritos en letras gruesas en la pantalla.

La gente se levantó de sus asientos aplaudiendo. Aproveché mi oportunidad para subir las escaleras y buscar a Derek. Revisé cada fila y rostro pero…No estaba allí ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde podía estar?

"Tomaremos diez minutos para revisar la acústica antes de continuar" Escuché la voz del Sr. Perry decir seguido por un chirriante sonido que me hizo estremecer.

"¡Missy!" Llamé en voz alta cuando la encontré en su sitio acostumbrado en la última fila. Corrí arriba.

"¡Stiles!" Dijo con preocupación. "¿Dónde está Derek? Su película es la siguiente"

"No…No lo sé" Dije confundido. "Ya se había ido cuando desperté. Pensé que estaba aquí"

"Estaba" Asintió. "Le dio su disco al Sr. Perry antes de que la película de Brandon empezara, pero no sé qué le pasó"

¡Mierda! Saqué mi teléfono y empecé a marcar su número mientras bajaba y empujaba a las personas en la puerta ¿Había pasado algo con su película? ¿Era mi culpa que no había sido capaz de terminar a tiempo?

"¡Stiles!" Escuché su voz decir con alivio.

Me giré sobre mis talones y lo encontré corriendo directo hacía mi con una sonrisa en la cara. "¡Viniste! Te estaba buscando y cuando no te encontré pensé que…"

"No te dejaría solo en un momento tan importante como este" Afirmé.

Bufó complacido. "Mira, antes de que entremos quiero darte…"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, Derek" Murmuré tomándolo del brazo y para movernos hasta un sitio más privado. "Siempre estas cuidando de mí y mis necesidades. Esta vez no es sobre mí. Es sobre ti y lo que ocurre en tu vida"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Rio.

"He sido un amigo de mierda Derek y he actué como loco los últimos seis meses, y quiero decirte que en serio lo siento por todo lo que hice"

Arrugó la frente.

"Siempre has estado ahí para mí, y te pagué escondiéndote secretos, usándote para mis planes sin tu consentimiento, besando a tu chica y tratándote como basura"

"Stiles…"

"Déjame terminar por favor, necesito decir esto antes de que esa tarde" Supliqué. "Te hice tantas cosas malas que no sé por dónde empezar o sí algún día terminaré de enumerarlas, especialmente cuando te dije que estas celoso de mí. No puedo creer que en serio dije eso. Te juro que no lo dije de veras, solo estaba enojado y quería decir cosas para herirte, pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad, eres un increíble director, la gente adoras tus películas, yo las amo y sé que hoy vas a patear el trasero de todos"

Respiré profundamente y tragué el nudo en mi garganta. "Lo que intento decir que es que aun cuando no fui el mejor amigo del mundo en el pasado, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí a partir de ahora. Jamás volveré a decepcionarte, sin importar que"

"Yo estaba celoso de ti" Admitió desviando la mirada.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Era mentira! "¡No! Derek…No hay razón por la que podrías sentir celos de mí, solo mírame, no soy bien parecido, mis películas no son tan buenas, la mitad de la escuela me odia porque creen que destruí mi laptop a propósito para llamar la atención"

Rio. "No me importa, pueden pensar lo que quieran, pero al final sabemos que un día estarán gritando tu nombre, pidiéndote autógrafos y la oportunidad de trabajar contigo"

"¡Eso no es cierto! Yo…"

"¡Hey ustedes dos! ¿Qué rayos están haciendo? Tu película está a punto de empezar" Missy llamó a nuestras espaldas.

Derek y yo nos estremecimos y nos giramos para correr hacía ella, pero entonces me detuve en eco y lo tomé del brazo.

"Espera, una última cosa"

"Stiles…"

"Solo un segundo, lo prometo"

Reviró los ojos.

"Sobre la forma en cómo te grité por mudarte con Allison…Solo quiero decir que…Lo siento, he sido muy egoísta y quiero que sepas que estoy feliz con la idea ahora, no voy a detenerte y decirte que te vayas a la mierda ni nada así. Estoy feliz por ti por tomar un paso tan grande y les deseo lo mejor ambos" Sí Allison no era lesbiana por supuesto ¡Rayos! que enredo.

Derek resopló y se rascó la barbilla. "'¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?"

"Escuche a Allison contándoselo a Kristie"

"Bueno, obviamente arruinaste la sorpresa" Soltó una risita.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡No voy a ningún lado Stiles! No tenía idea de que estabas hablando ese día en la fiesta"

Mi corazón se detuvo. "Pero pensé…"

"¡Ese es el problema" Dijo entre un gruñido y una carcajada. "¡Piensas demasiado y nunca paras de hablar!"

¡Ay mierda! ¡Estaba tan avergonzado! ¿Qué carajos? ¿No se iban a vivir juntos? "Pero…"

"Sí lo que dices es verdad, supongo que planea decírmelo para el inicio de tercer año, y ahora voy a tener que encontrar la forma de verme sorprendido, y soy un actor de mierda, muchas gracias"

"¡Ay por Dios lo siento tanto! Como sea, lo que dije es verdad"

"¡Chicos!" Missy gritó.

"Quiero que seas feliz, y si…"

"No voy a ningún lado Stiles ¿De veras crees que te voy a dejar solo con lo fácil que se te da meterte en problemas?"

Parpadeé y sacudí la cabeza. "Derek…No puedes…Simplemente no puedes quedarte por…"

Sonrió. "Estoy bromeando, sé que puedes cuidar de ti mismo, en realidad las cosas han estado un poco raras entre Allison y yo últimamente"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Fruncí el ceño.

"No lo sé, siento que está un poco distante y algo enojada todo el tiempo y no lo entiendo. ¿Quién sabe qué le pasa? Pero por ahora no voy a dar un paso tan grande y a ciegas sin estar seguro de que sentimos el uno por el otro"

"Entonces…" Dije para resumir. "¿No te vas a mudar?"

"¿Ves? Nunca me escuchas" Soltó una carcajada. "He estado tratando de decirte todo este rato que te traje un regalo"

¿Una regalo? "¿Si? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué…?"

"¡Chicos!" Missy rugió.

"¡Ya vamos!" Ambos dijimos al unísono y la gente en la puerta nos observó como si estuviéramos locos y se partieron de risa.

Seguimos a Missy arriba y nos sentamos con ella en los lugares que Catelyn guardó para nosotros. Las luces se apagaron y vi a Derek expectantemente. Él me sonrió y ambo miramos en dirección a la pantalla en el momento justo que se tornó negra.

Todo estuvo a escuras por un minuto o dos. No podíamos ver nada más que unas perturbadores formas que se retorcían en silencio. Hubo una explosión y el sonido de algo siendo succionado acompañado por una dulce y devastadora melodía me hizo sentir inquieto y aterrado.

Dos niños tomados de la mano, el cielo, las nubes, el sonido del viento, césped ondeando, dos cisnes y una orquesta tocando el violín. Luces parpadeantes, adultos tomados de la mano, un parque, niños jugando en los columpios. Una habitación oscura donde podías ver un capullo atrapado en el tiempo. Lo vimos retorcerse a gran velocidad como si estuviese en agonía. La música se intensificó y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza mientras lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos. Ahora comprendía de que iba su documental.

El capullo empezó a resquebrajarse. Luciérnagas aparecieron de todas direcciones y entonces fue libre. Una mariposa estiró sus alas por primera vez desde que había muerto como una oruga y ahora más y más de ellas lo hacían y volaban libremente mientras la música se detenía por un breve minuto y entonces volvía más fuerte y melancólica sincronizada con el batir de sus alas.

Jadeé y puse un mano en mi boca, era tan hermoso.

La pareja era mayor ahora. Estaban en el parque donde se conocieron cuando eran niños y esta vez ella tenía una enorme panza.

La pantalla se volvió oscura de nuevo y pudimos oír los pasos, gritos, grito, la voz ininteligible de un hombre y entonces, sin advertencia una vagina bastante grande y aterradoramente inflamada se estiró más y más grande mientras la sangre empezaba a salir y algo más se aproximaba.

¡Filmó un parto! ¡De verdad!

Escuchamos gritos y el primer llanto del bebé. Era algo excitante y maravilloso. El doctor lo sostuvo en alto para que Derek pudiese filmar el rostro del niño y la pantalla se volvió negra ya la música se detuvo.

"Vida" Leí cuando acabó.

"Derek…" Murmuré asombrado mientras me ponía de pie y la gente hacía lo mismo aplaudiendo con fuerza.

Los observé asombrado y feliz y ví entonces que el nombre de la película era reemplazado por algo más.

"Una película de Stilinski Stiles y Matthews Derek"

No…ÉL...No, no podía.

Las palmadas en la espalda, estaba ahogándome literalmente haciendo que perdiera el aliento. Esto era… ¡Esto era en lo que había estado trabajando todo el año! Esta era la razón por la que siempre llegaba tarde al curso de escritura creativa, y desapareciendo los domingos. Trabajó en su obra maestra y puso alma en ella…Para luego…Darme su bebé a mí.

"¡No!" Grité con fuerza. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Dije furioso.

Derek se giró para encararme. "Somos un equipo, ¿Recuerdas?"

Mi corazón dejó de latir al escuchar esas palabras. Como te había dicho con anterioridad, Derek era mi roca pero también… ¡El más grande idiota en el mundo! ¡No tenía que haberme salvado! ¡Dios! ¡Lo odiaba! ¿Por qué? ¿Te estás preguntando por qué?

Solo echa un vistazo.

Otros estaban rodeándolo y felicitándolo, pero su multitud era notablemente más pequeña que la que me estaba asfixiando. No era justo.

"¡No fui yo! ¡Fue Derek!" Yo decía una y otra vez, pero nadie me escuchaba. Todos estaban muy ocupados diciéndome cuan increíble y arrolladora era mi película, que no me dejaban explicarles que no era mi película.

El Sr. Perry llamó a otra pausa porque aún había ciertos problemas con la acústica y empezamos a bajar los escolanes. Fui tras él, traté de decirle la verdad, pero no me escuchaba y cuando estaba a punto de decirle que era un estúpido vejestorio que se estaba quedando sordo con los años Derek me tomó por el brazo y me arrastró fuera del teatro.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Demandé ignorando a los chicos de economía que vinieron a saludarme.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado?"

"¡Por que no tenías que haberme salvado!"

"¡Vamos Stiles! Cálmate, solo te ayudé para que no tuvieses que tomar la clase de nuevo, eso es todo"

"Si ¡Pero míralos! Amaron la película y creen que fue mi idea ¡No es justo! Tú te mereces la gloria, no yo"

Rio. Juro que lo odiaba.

"Está bien Stiles, simplemente no podía dejarte de lado y ya que el sujeto de la tienda no pudo hacer nada por tu laptop, simplemente no podía…"

Palidecí. "¿No pudieron hacer nada ¿Eh?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Dijeron que estaba muerta, pero esos zoquetes ni siquiera la abrieron, el disco duro estaba intacto y ni siquiera se preocuparon en revisar"

"¿Y qué importa si el resto no sirve?"

Reviró los ojos. "Stiles, el disco duro es donde guardas todos tus archivos"

"Y…"

"Lo saqué esta mañana después de que me dijeron que comprara una laptop nueva" Explicó metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos para sacar un rectángulo gris no más grande que su palma. "Todos tus archivos están dentro, incluyendo tu proyecto, siento no haberlo hecho antes, tenía la esperanza de que ellos…"

"¡Derek!" Dije sin aliento. "¡Derek!" Me lance sobre él y lo abracé. "¡Salvaste mis archivos! ¡Salvaste mis archivos!"

Asintió con una sonrisa. Por supuesto ya no importaba, no tendría oportunidad de mezclar todo y quemar una incompleta película en dos o tres horas. Pero no podía evitar sonreír, porque él había trabajado tan duro por algo en lo que ni siquiera creía, solo hacerme feliz

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" Repetía sin parar. "Eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría tener"

Bufó. "No puedo creer que no hiciste un respaldo de algo tan importante Stiles, podías haber perdido todo tu trabajo duro, y no hablo solo del proyecto, sino de tus guiones, y fotos ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?"

Lo solté y lo mire avergonzado. "Lo siento, conseguiré otro disco duro por precaución"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No hay necesidad, ya sincronicé este con mi cuenta en la nube"

"¿Y eso que significa?"

"Que cada vez que filmes algo, irá directo a mi nube en la internet, de ese modo no tendrás que preocuparte más por accidentes"

¡Ay por Dios! ¿Qué haría sin él? Nada, y eso solo me hacía sentir peor haber arruinado su oportunidad bajo el reflector, todos pensaban que su película era mía y me sentía como una mierda por ello, especialmente por el sentimiento de alivio que tenía en el pecho por no tener que tomar la clase de Perry de nuevo el año entrante.

"Derek, no sé por dónde…"

"¡Stily!" Escuché la voz de Kyle a mi espalda y me estremecí. ¡No! ¡Aun no por favor!

"Ehm…Hola Kyle"

"¿Tienes un minuto?" Preguntó.

Me giré hacía Derek y luego hacía él.

"Si, ya me iba" Derek se apresuró a decir con seriedad y en un parpadeó se había ido.

¡Mierda!

"Yo…" Empecé mareado.

"Felicidades" Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

Sacudí la cabeza y entonces di un respingo. "¿Estabas ahí?"

Asintió. "Te hice señas por horas, pero ni siquiera me miraste"

"Derek I don't know where to…"

"Lo siento, como sea, la película no era mía. Derek solo puso mi nombre en ella para salvar mi trasero"

Arrugó la frente.

"Si, sé lo que estás pensando, otra mentira con mi firma en ella"

"¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?" Gruñó.

"No estoy enojado contigo" Afirmé.

"Entonces ¿Por qué has estado evitándome todo este tiempo? ¡Estaba preocupado por ti!" Dijo furioso y entonces enfocó sus ojos en los míos. "Parece que está sanando"

Asentí y entonces me asesinó con la Mirada.

"¿Entonces?" Me urgió.

"¡Yo pensé que estarías enojado conmigo!" Expliqué con tristeza y entonces lo noté, estaba triste por la idea de perder a Kyle. Ya era demasiado tarde para mí. Había caído.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Estoy enojado contigo! Por no responderme los mensajes, las llamadas, por pretender ser alguien que no eres solo porque tienes miedo"

"Lo siento ¿De acuerdo? Solo…Creí que si sabías que era…"

"¡Siempre lo supe Stily!"

Ay….M-I-E-R-D-A. ATRAPADO.

"¿Qué…¿Qué es lo…?"

"Digo…Cuando te conocí, siempre tuve esa sensación de que eras gay, pero…Nunca te dije nada porque pensé que sería irrespetuoso en caso de no quisieras que la gente lo supiera, pero entonces apareciste con Allison y yo estaba como '¿Qué rayos?' Pero empezamos a salir juntos y pensé que tal vez me había equivocado contigo, se veían tan felices juntos"

Entonces…En resumen, Kyle tenía un radar gay. ¡_No puedes tener un radar gay! Es algo que viene con el gay en el empaque, no puedes simplemente comprarlo uno en una tienda o algo así! _

"Lo siento" Resoplé. "Solo pensé que no querrías ser más mi amigo, sí no aparecía con una chica en tu casa ese día"

Arqueó una ceja. "Esa es la cosa más estúpida que jamás he oído, ¿Por qué no querría ser más tu amigo? Eres la persona más genial que conozco"

Parpadeé y tragué. "Entonces...¿No te importa que sea gay?"

Rio revirando los ojos y poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros presionándome con fuerza hacía sus costados mientras caminábamos fuera de la entrada del teatro. Sentí su aliento acariciando los bellos de mi nuca, haciendo que se erizasen y que me estremeciera por dentro.

"Stily, ¿Cómo podría estar enojado contigo por ser gay? Estoy en el programa de actuación ¿Recuerdas? ¡Solo por estar allí la gente ya asume que soy gay!" Rio.

Me detuve en seco y lo miré avergonzado.

"¡Stily! He sido víctima del bullying toda mi vida por ser gay, cuando ni siquiera lo soy, no podría odiarte o pensar algo malo de ti solo por eso"

¡Ay mierda! Me sentía como todo un imbécil. Ahora más que nunca no podía decirle la verdad de él video ¡Sería muro y horrendo! No me perdonaría a mí mismo si él sabía la verdad.

"Gracias" Dije girándome para abrazarlo. "Gracias por salvarme y por ser el sujeto más genial del mundo"

"Si, supongo que un día recibiré un premio por eso" Bromeó mientras se soltaba. "Hablando de eso, tengo algo para ti"

¿En serio? ¿El también? ¡Ay Dios tenía los mejores amigos del mundo! ¿Qué me habría comprado?

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó una hoja de papel plegada. Me la tendió y yo fruncí el ceño.

La tomé en mis manos y la abrí perplejo. "¿Qué es esto?"

"La inscripción para el festival de invierno" Explicó felizmente. "No lo olvidaste ¿Cierto? Hoy es el último día, estarán recibiéndolos en la sala de conferencias hasta las tres"

¡Vaya! Me había olvidado de ello hacía ya tiempo, pero él…¡Me lo recordó! "No sé…No tengo nada en mente justo ahora" Admití. "Ni siquiera tengo una laptop"

"No importa, puedes conseguir un empleo de verano y comprar una, y yo puedo conseguir algo de dinero prestado para…"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Está bien, Kyle"

"¡Vamos Stily! Es tu gran oportunidad, tienes todo el potencial del mundo para ganarlo, lo veo en ti, todos pueden verlo, no eres como los demás, tienes visión, un día harás cosas increíbles. Estoy seguro de ello"

Contuve la respiración.

Se puso de pie tras de mí y empezó a empujarme a la derecha, donde el salón de conferencias esperaba a solo metros de distancia.

"¡Vamos! ¡Muévete o te arrastro!" Amenazó.

"De acuerdo, iré" Reí. "Tal vez…Podría intentar grabar Damiancia" Dije pensativamente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó con interés.

"Es solo un guion en el que he estado…"

"¡Espera un momento! ¡Jack está ahí!" Dijo sorprendido. "Tengo que hablar con él, vuelvo en un minute Stily, ve y termina de inscribirte, nos veremos ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí y vi como Kyle corría hacía y entrecerré los ojos ¿Era solo yo o Jack se veía…Desolado? Kyle me dio una le dio una palmada en la espalda y empezó a decirle un par de palabras mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un roble.

¿Que podría haber ocurrido? Di un paso al frente pardeado y alguien bloqueó mi visión.

"¡Vaya! ¡Te ves fatal!" Dijo atónito mirando a Jim.

"Me siento peor, créeme" Replicó sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Pregunté sorprendido, no solo era su ojo hinchado, ni las bolsas que tenían estos debajo, era duro ver su mirada.

"La vida" Murmuró.

"Espera… ¿Algo pasó entre Jack y tú?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No me mientas perra, acabo de verlo y tiene una cara como si acabase de salir de un funeral"

"Eso es porque así fue" Murmuró con desprecio.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Larga historia, de hecho, no quiero hablar de eso ¿Está bien? ¿Don de esta? Bebió demasiado anoche y no quiero que se meta problemas, ya lo ha pasado bastante mal últimamente"

_¿No quiero que se meta en problemas?_ Repetí en mi mente. ¡Rayos! ¡Algo definitivamente pasaba entre ellos dos! Pero no podía simplemente decir nada, Jim se veía bastante deprimido, enojado y agotado.

"Está por aquí" Dije confundido al mirar hacía el roble en el que habían estado solo hacía dos segundos.

Jim me siguió, pero seguí moviendo mi cabeza a un lado intentando encontrarlos, pero no podía. El tronco era tan grueso que por eso es que no podía verlos desde los ángulos. No podía creer que los cuatro estábamos a punto de tener una conversación, después de todo lo que había pasado y que Jim y yo pretendiéramos que no nos conocíamos, pero nos detuvimos porque el nombre de Jim surgió en su conversación y no pudimos evitar escuchar a hurtadillas.

"Es solo que…No puedo acostumbrarme a la idea" Dijo Jack con tristeza.

"Pero es algo que no podemos controlar Jack, es tu amigo, es quien ha estado allí para ti siempre desde que llegó al equipo"

Jim y yo intercambiamos miradas.

"Tienes razón, pero…Creo…Creo que está enamorado de mi" Dijo Jack con temor.

Kyle soltó una carcajada. "Crees que está enamorado de ti, ¿Y qué?"

"Me da un poco de miedo ¿Sabes?"

"Jack, no quiero que James esté enamorado de ti, no creo que seas su tipo"

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Dijo Jack ofendido.

"James…Es…Un imbécil a veces ¿Sabes? Y tú eres una muy buena persona, creo que tal vez se sentiría más hacía alguien como él, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¿Cómo Aidan? Dijo que prefería los morenos"

"¿También crees que Aidan es gay?" Kyle rio. "Siempre he pensado eso desde la primera vez que lo vi"

"Entonces… ¿James está enamorado de Aidan?"

"Tal vez…No sé, se ve que se la llevan muy bien"

Hubo un silencio y entonces Kyle habló de nuevo.

"Pero… ¿Tu…?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jack con seriedad.

"Jack… ¿Tú te sientes atraído por…?"

"¡NO!" Dijo Jack enojado. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Kyle gruñó. "¡Escucha! No hay nada malo en ser gay"

Jim y yo intercambiamos miradas. Su rostro se oscurecía mientras mi sonrisa se alargaba.

"Es difícil creerlo cuando te han dicho toda tu vida que es algo malo"

"Lo se Jack, pero tienes que superarlo. James fue quien cuidó de ti estos días, sí lo sé, Kristie llamó a tu hermana ayer y nos dijo que te estabas quedando en su casa"

"Si, pero ¿Y si hizo todo eso solo porque está enamorado de mí?"

"¿Y que si está enamorado de ti? Solo dije que no sientes lo mismo por él"

"Si, ¿Eso es lo que piensas hacer si Stiles te dije que está enamorado de ti?" Jack desafió.

Hubo otro silencio pero este fue más corto que el anterior. Cuando Kyle habló de nuevo, pude sentir un ligero cambio en su tono de voz. "No lo sé amigo, eso apestaría ¿Sabes?"

Contuve la respiración.

"Quiero decir, me agrada Stily y es genial, pero sería duro para mi aceptar que tiene sentimientos por mí, digo, ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente aceptar una amistad? ¿Por qué siempre quieren algo más?"

¿Qué?

"No creo que él me vea de esa forma, pero sí solo quiere encontrar una forma de meterse en mis pantalones, bueno lo siento amigo, pero si quiere tontear conmigo, jugaré su juego, pero no me voy a responsabilizar cuando al final termine con el corazón roto, y tú tampoco deberías"

Jim y yo retrocedimos al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer, era tan…Retorcido y doloroso…Pensé…Pensamos…

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!" Cass nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Lo siento" Dije enfocando los ojos para verlo. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Liam nos dijo que viniéramos, dijo que quería mostrarnos algo"

Parpadeé. "¿Está bien?"

"Eso creo, su voz se escuchaba bien" Tim afirmó.

"¡Casden! ¿Qué haces aquí amigo?" Dijo una voz y todos nos giramos.

El rostro de Swindel cambio de emoción a una mueca burlona cuando me vio.

"Vámonos" Dijo Craig sin siquiera atreverse a mirarnos.

¿Qué rayos? Me paralicé, no sabía que decir o hacer, solo…

"¡Perras! Las he estado buscando, pensé que acordamos encontrarnos en la habitación de Stily" La voz de Liam dijo a espaldas de nosotros.

Nos giramos de nuevo. Estaba…Sonriéndonos.

"¿Estas bien" Jim y Freddy preguntaron a la vez.

Liam asintió. "Anthony saldrá del hospital en un par de días, está mucho mejor ahora"

Las perras sonrieron, pero yo no prestaba atención, mi mente seguía con Kyle, Jack, Swindel y Craig.

"¡Stily!" Cass me sacudió.

"Lo siento ¿Qué?" Fruncí el ceño.

"El video, cariño. Vine aquí para mostrárselos"

"¿Que video?" Dije confundido.

Liam me hizo señas con los ojos y miré a la tableta en sus manos.

Tocó el botón de reproducción y vi un sujeto frente a nosotros con una Mirada seria. Me tomó un minuto reconocerlo sin el maquillaje y la película, pero era Charlamaine, no había duda de ello.

"Estoy haciendo este video, porque estoy indignado de lo que nuestra sociedad se ha convertido" Empezó presionando los labios en una delgada línea.

"De acuerdo con algunas perturbadoras estadísticas, una de cada ocho lesbianas es violada cada año, uno de cada dos bisexuales es violado en su vida, cincuenta por ciento de las mujeres bisexuales son violadas antes de los dieciocho, cuarenta y siete por ciento de los hombres bisexuales son víctimas de violencia sexual, cuarenta por ciento de los gays son víctimas de la violencia sexual y cincuenta por ciento de las mujeres transgénero son víctimas de ambas"

Hizo una pausa para secar una lágrima que se asomó por su ojo derecho.

"Hace dos días, un chico que hizo Drag para un show en un club de la ciudad fue víctima de violencia sexual y violación. Solo tiene dieciocho años. No voy a decir su nombre para protegerlo a él y a su familia, aunque no debería considerando que ellos lo echaron de casa a los dieciséis. Las dos personas más victimizadas en este país son mujeres de color y personas transgénero y por supuesto mi amigo solo hacía Drag, pero creo que podríamos poner este tipo de agresión en la categoría de transfóbia ya que sus atacantes esperaban encontrar algo distinto bajo su vestido cuando lo violaron"

Las perras y yo contuvimos la respiración.

"Le partieron la cabeza, y casi murió. Afortunadamente está vivo y las cicatrices desaparecerán eventualmente, pero no las emocionales. Te voy a pedir que te preguntes a ti mismo si tienes hijos si estás haciendo lo mejor para protegerlos. ¿Alguna vez los golpeas, los abofeteas o los humillas por tener una conducta distinta a los estándares de la sociedad? ¿Serías tan cobarde de echar a tu bebé a las calles solo porque no es la persona que esperabas que fuera?¿Dónde está el amor y la piedad de los que las iglesias se vanaglorian cuando patean a un adolescente fuera de sus refugios solo por su sexualidad?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras observaba boquiabierto.

"¿Dónde están las leyes, cuando nuestra comunidad ayudo a encontrar a esos bastardos que le hicieron eso a mi amigo y fueron puestos en libertad bajo el alegato de uso de drogas y de que supuestamente mi amigo los provocó? ¿Dónde está la justicia?

"¿Por qué la policía cerró el club en su noche de inauguración por dos meses después de lo que pasó solo por qué mi amigo salió de él pero el lugar de donde salieron esos bastardos sigue abierto? ¿De verdad creen que esto todavía es mil novecientos sesenta y ocho? ¿De verdad creen que nuestra marcha del orgullo es para entretenerlos? Es nuestro día para recordar la dura batalla, y las victimas de Stonewall. Es el día en que recordamos que aún estamos muy lejos en nuestra lucha por los derechos, y si no fuese por esas valientes almas yo no estaría aquí diciéndoles esto, pero…Cosas como lo que pasó hace dos días prueban que nada ha cambiado demasiado"

Tragué.

"Pero les diré esto, seguiremos luchando, por los derechos que merecemos y por qué la justicia ponga a los atacantes de mi amigo en el lugar al que pertenecen"

"Nos llaman fenómenos, monstruos, maricas, hadas, abominaciones y muchas otras cosas horrendas" Otra lagrima cayó. "Pero hoy quiero vayas al espejo y mires tu reflejo y pienses en mi amigo, piensa en si fue justo que lo echaran de su casa, si fue justo que la iglesia no lo dejara entrar en su centro comunitario, si no fue suficiente con que tuviera que mentir sobre su edad para poder conseguir un trabajo en el único lugar donde se sentía protegido y querido y si después de todas las cosas que vivió se merecía lo que le pasó. Cuando acabes, acabes mírate a los ojos en el espejo y pregúntate quien es el verdadero monstruo aquí" Tragó y terminó el video.

Tenía cerca de un millón de visitas y comentarios de apoyo. La gente estaba molesta por lo que había ocurrido. Bueno, la mayoría porque…Había un comentario que decía. "Me vi al espejo y adivina que, se lo merecía por marica"

Parpadeé, una, dos, tres veces. El solo estaba brillando tan fuerte que me cegó. No podía ver nada, solo blancura y rostros. Me giré y vi a Kyle y Jack. A mi izquierda a los gemelos y a mi derecha un sujeto que bromeaba con sus amigos, celebrando el final del año. Un estudiante de leyes. Isaac, la razón por la que me había hecho daño. Miré mis muñecas y observé mis cicatrices. No habían sanado. Nunca lo hicieron, de hecho, habría jurado que las heridas seguían abiertas, habría jurado que aun salía sangre de ellas.

"¡Stily!" Decían.

"¡Stily!" Sus voces estaban siendo opacadas por un zumbido en mi oreja.

Jadeé.

"¡Stily! ¿Estás bien?"

Me reincorporé ayudado por Cass. "Nunca nos van a dejar en paz ¿Verdad?"

"Stily…"

"Hip" Llamé con seriedad. "¿Crees que puedes dormir con cien Horribles seres humanos antes del final del año?"

Bufó y entonces note que estaba junto a mí. "¿Bromeas? Podría dormir con mil si eso es lo que quieres"

"Perra… ¿Qué pasa?" Jim preguntó.

Miré a mis manos y apreté con fuerza el disco duro y la hoja de inscripciones.

"¿No lo entiendes? No se ha acabado chicos, de hecho, es solo el comienzo. Las personas no van a cambiar, porque nunca luchamos, porque dejamos que hagan lo que quieran con nosotros. Casi violaron a Liam, pudieron habernos matado, Cass perdió su trabajo, Tim creyó que Craig era su amigo y ya escuchaste lo que dijeron Kyle y Jack. Quieren que juguemos. Bueno, jugaremos y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que nos conocimos"

Estaba de vuelta, cometí el error de caer en el vacío y creer que podía ser sumiso y suave.

"¿Entonces? ¿Están conmigo en esto?"

Todos asintieron. Le pedí a Tim una pluma y puse la hoja de inscripciones sobre el disco duro. Ellos rodearon la mano con la sostenía la pluma con las suyas y fuimos al apartado de la hoja donde había que poner el nombre de la película y escribimos "Horribles seres humanos"

Habíamos acabado con los juegos y las tonterías. Cometí el error de creer que mi película pertenecía al examen final de una clase. Ahora, iba a presentar mi proyecto en el festival de cine de invierno y ya que Kyle y Jack ahora sabían que éramos gays, las reglas del juego habían cambiado, pero no importaba, nos adaptaríamos y pelearíamos como lo hemos estado haciendo por siglos. Era hora de ensuciarse las manos.

El próximo Diciembre, todo iba a cambiar.

Bueno, este diario se quedó sin páginas, así que…Creo que te veré en lo que me toma comprar uno nuevo en la tienda, y no te preocupes, voy a aclarar todas preguntas que tienes en mente, como que paso con Smithy. De donde se conocían Jim y la Sra. Whittemore. –Te a vas a reír mucho con esa- Si Allison y Kristie eran lesbianas o no, y para adelantarte solo un poco, si, esta vez mi proyecto si llegó a la gran pantalla.

Próximamente en Horrible y Dulce Venganza (2015)

"Tercer y último año, espero que estén listos para los desafíos, porque si quieren tener excito en esta Carrera tendrán que aprender cómo trabajar bajo presión"

"Sé lo del beso"

"Stiles por favor no le digas a Derek"

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Ese es Elliot Arkwright, es el mejor actor en Oakwood"

"¿Con quién demonios me tengo que acostar para obtener el papel principal?"

"Jamás te daría el papel"

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"¿Que acabas de hacer?"

Ahora comprendía porque Smithy me había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo y ¡Rayos!

"¿Qué hace el aquí?"

"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"

¡Mierda!

"Harás grandes cosas Stiles, no hay duda de ello"

"Kyle ¿Qué crees que estas…?"

"Aléjate de Derek ¿Me oyes?"

"¡VOY A MATARTE STILES!"

"¡Ja! ¡Me gustaría ver eso, Jacky!

"Felicidades, eres una zorra"

"No soy como tú"

"Sigue repitiéndolo hasta que te lo creas"

"Derek por favor déjame que te lo…"

"No quiero volver a verte en mi vida"

¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre sentir que era el epicentro del apocalipsis? Bueno, ¡Ja! Era el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocíamos y todo gracias a mí.

Bueno los vere en 2015, recomiéndeme películas graciosas sobre fraternidades y esas cosas (quiero escribir otro juego de judas xD) Nos vemos perras.


End file.
